The Moonlit Bride
by AmazonVampire
Summary: Yui is going through multiple connected storylines, and as time persists, Yui learns more about who she is. All original characters included from all games with story development in between. Rated M for mature language, sexual scenarios, violence, blood/gore and NSFW - Original and game/manga content included.
1. Intimate Escort

**Updated: 06/09/2016 - Don't forget to review! :)**

Yui kept her gaze fixed out the window as the mansion approached through the trees. Trees whisking by the passenger side of the car, she wondered what her new life would entail. She carefully contemplated what to bring with her and packed accordingly knowing it was an extended stay. She gulped hard, looking down at her hands in her pristine white gloves. Adorned with white and pink floral lace around the edges that hugged her wrists playfully, hands neatly resting on top of her dress. She thought to herself, "Father always said to dress in your Sunday's best when trying to make a good first impression."

She nervously began to look over the top part of her dress, pressing it out with her fingers, feeling the fabric shift under her gloved hands. She knew this would be the best time to freshen up before exiting the vehicle. She popped open a powder box and patted her face lightly, touched up her flirty light pink lipstick, and pressed her lips together to mix it around. She loved this color, it was her favorite. Yui smiled to herself while a thought crossed her mind, she was coy when she wanted to be and loved every minute of it. It was the one thing she kept to remind her of her times with a loving best friend.

The mansion was now nearly in view; she could feel her body getting colder as the butterflies danced in her stomach. Would her hosts appreciate her company? It was so kind of them to take her in for the year. All she knew was that she was going to stay with some friends of the church for the new school year as caretakers while her Father was overseas on business for the church.

She felt the car come to a sudden halt. The driver quickly shuffled out and began to unload her luggage from the back. No sooner had she stepped out of the car, the driver was already getting back into the vehicle and hurrying away without saying anything to his passenger. Her brow furled with disappointment as she wanted to give him her gratitude for bringing her bags to the door. She wrung her white-gloved hands in anxiety, straightening her posture, and quickly adjusting herself in hopes that she looked her best before reaching up to knock on the door.

As she reached up, she noticed the handle on the door looked well used and smiled as the lion holding the ring looked like it was fetching the handle with a smile. She giggled to herself; lightly running her hand over the handle before grabbing the ring from the lion's mouth, and knocking the handle twice on the stopper. She could hear the echoes of the knock through the solid wood door. She waited patiently turning her back to the door, looking over the front foliage area thinking it was a breathtaking sight. She smiled to herself thinking this must be a beautiful place!

Yui turned back around to check the door to make sure no one had opened it while she spaced out, admiring the greenery to find the door still firmly shut. She began to wonder, "Did they know I was coming. Surely the head of the household knew I was coming…", Yui said to herself. She contemplated for a moment imagining who the "head" of the Sakamaki family was. She looked at the giant mansion in front of her and quickly whipped away any negative thoughts she had in her head. They were going to be her host family; she couldn't think ill of them.

"Surely they knew I was coming. There is just no way they would leave me unattended."

She reached up again, knocking twice more on the door. Taking a deep breath and sighing heavily, she gazed up at the sky to see the sun shining brightly. Pulling one side of her wide-brimmed Edwardian hat to shield her eyes, feeling the sun beat down on her alabaster skin, "It's such a beautiful day." She smiled while lightly fanning herself with her hand. Dressing her best meant multiple layers of thick lace, fringe, and a corset to keep it all together under her elegant dress.

"It's so hot out here! I wonder if I just missed them."

Yui tried the door handle to find that the door budged with some effort and creaked open. A look of surprise came over Yui's face. Knowing it wasn't right to barge into someone's house, she was reluctant to step inside. Pulling the brim of her hat to one side and sticking part of her face in-between the door molding and the cracked door…

"Hello?" her voice cracked. "I'm Ms. Komori sent from the church. I know the head of the household is aware of my arrival."

Yui waited a few seconds to hear nothing other than the faint sound of birds chirping outside chorused with the noise of cicadas accompanying them. She continued to fan herself taking a heavy sigh while waiting for someone to respond with the door still lightly cracked.

"Surely they won't mind if I step inside the house and wait for them to get back. It's still so hot out here!", Yui panted.

Her father tried to teach her patience as a lady of the church, but this was testing her nerves. Dressing her best for her new household and all they did was make her wait! Her patience was quickly turning to impatience.

"How dare they! Making a lady of the church wait!" she mumbled under her breath. Picking her dress up by its edges and leveraging her heeled foot on the door molding to brace herself to push the door open further. The door seemed to give way too easily compared to earlier, and it felt almost as if someone was pulling the door from behind it. Yui suddenly saw the floor quickly coming to greet her as her hands slipped from the door handle. Her foot that was leveraged on the door molding began slipping out from under her. "Damn these heels and this dress!" she thought to herself.

Her panic began to increase as the floor drew near and she could feel her knee grazing the wood. As she expected to hit the floor, with her hands outstretched in front of her, letting out a yelp as the wood cut open her knee; her eyes closed tightly, and she bit her bottom lip lightly waiting for the anticipated pain of her hands connecting with the floor as the door flew open.

Suddenly, she felt her body stop and instead of hitting the floor with both hands, she instead felt a single hand firmly grabbing hold of both of her gloved hands with such force that it was keeping her from falling to the floor. Startled, without looking up, she immediately began to apologize.

"I am so sorry; I can't believe the door got away from me! I must have pushed it too hard, and it just slipped."

Yui continued to look down in shame, holding her hat in her hands as it nearly took flight from the fall. Recognizing that her dress was pitched and dirty on one side, she began to try and brush it clean. Hiding the dirt from whoever happened to catch her from her fall.

"Thank you for catching me! You saved my life!"

Clamoring as she began to tilt her head up. Feeling her soft golden curls on her face, she quickly whipped up her hand and twirled her slender middle finger to tuck her hair behind her ear to appear more presentable to her would be savior. She continued to look up only to meet piercingly cold eyes tinged with a crimson color.

Unable to help herself from staring for a moment. He. Was. Gorgeous! Yui felt her chest tighten a bit and a shiver run down her spine. Her skin felt the sensation of goose bumps. In the brief moment, she admired his beautiful black hair that perfectly framed his face, he had one gloved hand and another without a glove. Standing perfectly straight, he had a perfect posture that took her years to attain. "He makes it look easy!", Yui thought to herself. Her eyes were quickly scanning him, his clothes so perfect and clean almost like he just walked out of a heat press. She noticed his body shift, and he immediately placed his hands near his face, using a single finger to push his glasses up.

Her butterflies were frantically fluttering in her stomach. Embarrassed by a sudden thought of his shirt's buttons falling prey to her fingers. Sliding her hands just inside and running her painted nails in hard lines over his chest as he increases his grip on her hips, digging his tongue into her mouth while biting her lower lip…

"No! I can't think like this! Father has spent so much time turning me into a proper lady! I can't think about manipulating him!", Yui cursed herself in her mind. Realizing she had been staring at him for far too long, a quick blush filled her cheeks, and she stammered, "Good Afternoon, Sir, my name is Lady Komori. I was sent from the church to meet with the head of the household about my living arrangements for the current school year."

The man that greeted Yui didn't say anything and began to close the door while pushing his glasses up again with his other free hand while staring her down. Almost like he was judging her stock and character. Even though she had multiple layers of clothing on, it felt like he could see right through it. Another shiver ran down her spine as the man circled the back of her, completely closing the door. Making a full circle, standing in front of her with his perfect posturing, crossing his arms and his gloved hand on his chin in a pondering state. He stared for a moment.

"You will do. My name is Reiji Sakamaki. I was not made aware of your arrival, but you were quite forceful with our door." Reiji continued to ponder for a moment, looking down at Yui, who seemed to be standing quietly for the time being. Reiji was impressed that the church sent someone with some manners for once. He peered at the door, in his head hearing the knocks and their tone, a small smirk came across his face.

Yui's blush began to grow as Reiji's smirk grew. He's body movements seemed to frighten her, excite her, and shake her to her core. This… man, he commanded a presence she had never seen before. Even when attending some of the stuffy charity events for the church, none of the men that presented themselves to her ever made an impression quite like this. Yui smiled at Reiji, waiting for him to say something.

"Well, we won't figure anything out standing here. I will have someone see to your bags outside and have them brought to your room. Come with me for now. We must convene with my brothers to straighten this matter. It would be a shame if a Lady such as yourself was dropped off at the wrong house."

Reiji bent perfectly at the hips picking up one of her gloved hands and kissed it lightly. Yui felt a fire light in her stomach. Why was she having these feelings? She wanted to pounce on him, and she had only just met him. She could feel his breath from his kiss on her gloved hand linger for a time before he turned quickly to their destination.

While following Reiji, she began to fan herself with her left hand, feeling her body and temperature start to calm down. She was busy taking in the sights of the manor when she suddenly ran into something in front of her.

"It's wise for a lady to pay attention to where she's going when in a new environment. Please have a seat here milady while I summon my brothers."

Yui could see him motioning to a Victorian looking chair that looked like a small fainting couch. Relieved, she sat down. "Finally a reprieve from this outfit!" she thought to herself. Breathing in a heavy sigh, Yui was getting ready to give her thanks to her gracious host, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"What… Where did he go?" Yui quickly peered around the room. Yui couldn't wait to be in her own room and get comfortable! All this standing on ceremony was running its course, and she wanted to break free!

Yui silently waited for a few moments before letting out another sigh.

"You smell delicious! It's intoxicating!" a voice commented.

"Reiji?" Yui inquired.

"Tch. Do not get the voice of yours truly mixed up with the likes of him."

Another man stepped into view. Yui gulped hard as her eyes adjusted to the crimson tussles of hair tossed about, a single pant leg rolled up. Yui muttered under her breath, "Definitely a bad sense of fashion." She continued to eye him over, seeing a tie slightly off color to his hair tossed around his neck, and the buttons on his shirt left deliberately open enough to see his muscled chest. Yui's eyes halted watching his muscles flinch as he walked over to the sofa. Reiji was buttoned up so tight the only skin she saw was his hand and face. Not even his neck was exposed. This brother was more casual and open in his appearance.

Yui could feel the blush in her cheeks returning as she envisioned her soft hands rubbing softly over the top of his chest, up his collar bone, and snaking her slender fingertips up behind his ear and twirling his great hair around her fingers and tugging on it while licking up the other side of his neck. Biting on it playfully while running her other hand down the side of his body, her fingers lining his boxers and slipping her hand inside to find her awaited prize…

"Oi! Pancake? Are you listening to me? Stop blanking out on me damn it! Yours truly is speaking to you!" Yours truly voice snapping her back to reality. Yui blushed heavier and giggled to herself registering what he just said. "Pancake? Yours Truly? Who talks like that?"

"Are you making fun of me? How dare you!" Yours truly started to get up to slap some sense into Yui but was stopped by another voice.

"You two are so noisy. What's this about anyways? Ayato, settle down."

Yui looked at the red haired individual and pointed, "Ayato?"

"Yeah, what of it? You got a problem with yours truly?"

Ayato sat back down in a nearby chair propping a leg up. Yui gave a smile to Ayato, who seemed to settle down at the voice of his brother coming into the room. Yui searched around the room before finding the outline of a tall, slender figure walking towards the middle of the chamber. Yui noticed something different about this individual. He seemed rather normal looking compared to Reiji and Ayato. Wearing a cardigan, some slacks, and what Yui assumed to be loafers. He looked so comfortable! Unlike how she felt right now, still attempting to sit as straight as possible with her hands folded neatly in her lap and her feet next to one another.

Ayato still mumbling to himself about how his brother had no claim over her because he saw her first giving him daggers as he entered the area.

Yui continued to peer over the new male that strew himself across a nearby sofa, laying his head down on one side and resting his feet with his shoes on over the other side. He relaxed with one eye open peering her over. His vibrant blue eyes were incredibly amazing with long unruly strands of blonde hair. She began to lose herself in the dark sea of his eyes momentarily – planting kisses on them while he slept next to her. Running her fingers through his hair and lightly licking his delicious lips, snaking her legs around his and pulling him into her running her other free hand over his waistline to the back of his…

Snapping back to reality with a sudden jolt and feeling her body turn hot again. What was it about these brothers that elected a different response from her than any other men she had ever encounter previously. She began to realize that she would need to exercise self-restraint and discipline to make it through the year without wanting to violate one of them. Yui introduced herself, "My name is Lady Komori, I was…"

"She smells like candy! Can I have a taste? Teddy wants to join in too!"

A whisper came near to her ear with a giggle. Yui brushed the side of her right ear with her hand trying to shake the feeling that just sent electricity to places she wasn't expecting. Looking at the new face coming to sit next to her, at first glance she just saw a teddy bear, but then saw the accompanying arms wrapped around it. Following the arms up to a purple haired young man that looked like he hadn't slept… ever! Looking over him further, his "Teddy" as he called it, had an eye patch over it with an elaborate red ribbon around its throat. He was rather short despite his age, but still very baby faced. She stared for a moment realizing he was roughly the same age as her but had a youthful, childlike glee about him. It was so cute and innocent, thoughts of how she would love to break him in ran through her head before it was broken by the purple haired young man picking up her left hand and bringing it to his face.

"Do you taste as sweet as you smell?" Yui blushed and began to look over the sweet talker while seeing a smirk on his face, "My name is Lady Komori." "Do you have another name I could use? That's too long, and I like things that are short… and sweet. My name is Kanato, and this is Teddy."

"Oh… My friends call me Ms. Komori or Yui. You can call me Yui!" She exclaimed, excited to have someone let her finish a complete sentence since she sat down. She smiled back at Kanato and Teddy. Her mind began to trail off, Kanato's fingers so cold but firm she could feel them through her glove. His voice like honey, his breath on her neck and ear again. "I can't wait," Kanato muttered in a low voice to Yui.

Her body turning hot, he slipped his hand over her shoulder sliding her dress strap down enough to run his fingers across her collar bone. His warm tongue on her ear whispering how he wants to dirty her to be only his. Her body responding to his touch and melting under his fingers as they trailed down the front of her corset and reaching for one of her nipples…

Yui yanked her hand back from Kanato coming to her senses. His look of excitement dissipating on his face as his new interest jerked her hand back. Yui's body was responding to their words, their touches, their glances – what was wrong? She squirmed for a brief moment in her chair and could feel herself pooling. "What the hell!" She thought. Yui bit the inside of her cheek drawing a taste of blood to bring herself a little further back to reality. The pain on her cheek reminding her now of the pain on her left knee. Yui had scraped it coming into the door during the fall but hadn't attended to it yet as she was whisked away to the gathering of brothers.

"I never did get your name, Sir." Yui entirely fixing her gaze on the handsome male laying on the couch.

"My name is Shu."

"Nice to meet you, Shu-san!" Yui almost bounced in her chair with excitement as she got his name.

"Oh my-my, what do we have here? She looks to be the perfect little bitch." Exclaimed another voice.

"Pardon me?" Yui exclaimed looking for where the voice came from.

Within view appeared another breathtaking mischievous smirk, accompanied by the greenest eyes Yui had ever seen. She didn't realize it, but she found herself holding her breath when he entered the room. He wore his buttons on his shirt the least fastened, fully showing his sex appeal to her. Yui couldn't help but take a long look as he strode into the room. His shoulder length red hair covered by his fedora, his stride was mesmerizing. He exuded a different type of confidence from the first brother she met. Yui found it attractive.

"Do you like what you see Bitch-chan? You can have more if you'd like, you just have to take it.", The bedazzling green eyed male stated.

Yui looked down blushing in shame. She thought to herself, "Why am I acting like I have never seen a man before? Sure I haven't been with one yet, but this is ridiculous! I am used to seducing or charming them, but I can't seem to get my mind clear of these guys."

Yui touched a gloved hand to her face as if to keep herself grounded in reality. "My name is Laito, I already know yours, Bitch-chan." Laito winked at her as she was about to open her mouth in protest but decided against it as she felt a familiar presence enter the room.

"Welcome to the party Reiji, now what's this about?", Laito commented.

"Ms. Komori has joined us from the church. She had stated that she is staying with us for the next year and was told to contact the head of the household when she arrived." Reiji calmly recites almost as if programmed while glaring at Shu, who is laying on the couch. "What do you know about this, Shu?" Yui turned her head with a light smile, doing her best to remain polite while they sort out their affairs. Noting that Shu is recognized as the head of the household, Yui nodded her head in its acknowledgment.

Another voice entered the room, "What's going on? You know meetings piss me off!"

"Subaru, you will refrain from showing your temper in front of Ms. Komori", Reiji calmly states while glaring at the youngest brother.

Yui looks in the direction of Subaru, already experiencing difficulty containing her flushed feelings. Pure white laced with silver hair covering half of his face. Yui barely able to make out his features from afar, but enough that she could see he had a beast inside of him waiting to be let out. Ferocity incarnate, wild, and assertive when provoked. Yui sat staring at Subaru for a moment before being snapped out of her staring contest with him who seemed to be gazing through her soul…

"He said she was coming, and not to kill her. Those were his orders." Shu casually mentions while remaining with his eyes closed. Yui's heart sank, "Kill? Did I hear him right?" she thought to herself. Kanato leans towards Yui and whispers, "Oh that's no fun! I wanted to break in my new toy."

Yui doing her best to keep her composure during these few brief moments, feeling nearly all the blood drain from her face, her hand's ice cold, and her legs now starting to feel like spaghetti. "What was she actually sent here for if they weren't allowed to kill her?" Yui tried to rationalize. Deep in her thoughts while the brothers continued to converse about her arrival. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ayato leaped across the room taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth. "Fangs?!" Yui exclaimed while yanking her hand away from Ayato. She looked to Reiji for an answer as the remaining brothers seemed to be clueless about what was going on. "She belongs to yours truly, the matter settled. You can all go to hell! She's my bride." Ayato declared as a bold statement.

"I belong to no one!", Yui proclaimed.

Reiji looking down at her sitting in front of him, knowing what answer she sought. "Yes. We are vampires Ms. Komori, and you've been sent here to be our bride."

Yui swallowed hard, her heart racing – it felt like it was going to come out of her chest. She did her best to keep her composure but grasped at her chest and felt like she wanted to throw up. Reiji almost telepathically sensing that this was too much information for her to take, broke her spinning consciousness with his voice. "Ms. Komori, please follow me so that I may show you to your room. Your belongings should already be there. You will no doubt want to get settled in." Reiji pushing up his glasses with a small smirk on his face, eyeing her over from his top-down view as she looked up at him with pleading eyes at the news. He enjoyed the view of her sad expression looking up at him. Shamed. Sorrow. Confusion.

Yui could hear the brothers bickering over her arrival as she left to follow Reiji to her room. "You will be attending night school with my brothers and I. You will maintain your health while you are here. You are expected to conduct yourself in a manner befitting of your status, and…" Reiji's voice trailed off. Yui hearing what he was saying but not fully listening, "Vampires. Bride? What exactly was going on?"

Yui ran into Reiji, who had stopped in front of her room during the escort process. "Ms. Komori, would you like for me to attend to your wound?" Yui had almost entirely forgotten about it with the news of everyone in the house being a vampire and then the news that she was supposed to pick one of them.

Yui stared at Reiji and blinked, registering what he just asked her. "Yes, Reiji. I would like for you to attend to my wound." Yui replied in a matter-of-factly and commanding manner. She wasn't sure how Reiji was going to respond. Still standing there with a smirk on his face, he again bent correctly grabbing her hand and planting a light kiss on it, "As you wish milady. Please have a seat at your beauty armoire and I will be back momentarily."

Yui began to walk over to her seat, wincing at the pain in her knee. She began to lift up her dress, seeing her garter still holding the stocking in place but noticing that it had a rip around the area in which she scraped her knee. Reiji reappeared quicker than she expected. She began to push her dress down to cover up, but it was too late. Reiji's eyes were fixed on her leg and started to pull up a chair in front of her with some supplies in a wooden box.

"Pull your dress up." Reiji stated. Yui blushed and began to pull it up just enough so that Reiji could see her knee. He continued to sit as if waiting for her to keep going. Yui blushed a deeper red as she saw him intently staring at her leg.

"I... It is… It's... impolite to stare you know." Yui stutters out while holding her dress.

"I cannot adequately treat your wound as you currently are. Please take off your attire that is adorning your leg so that I can properly clean and dress the wound. A lady wouldn't keep me waiting." His eyes beamed, looking at her sternly through his glasses expecting her to know exactly what was on his mind.

Yui stared at him for a second before beginning to comply with his wishes. She couldn't tell if he was enjoying this or if he was truly there to treat her wound. She lifted her foot up to begin unlacing her heel when she felt a sharp pain ring through her knee causing her to yelp.

Reiji sighed heavily, "You apparently cannot operate on your own. I will do it for you."

"I am sorry, Sir, please forgive me." Yui looked down while apologizing. Yui could not see his face since she was looking down at her lap but Reiji was displaying a grin that he reserved for when he was amused by something.

He might just enjoy this one.

Reiji pulled up her leg onto his chair with his hand and undoing the glove on his other hand with his teeth. Yui looked up during this time to see him plucking off the last few fingers with skillful precision while his fangs had shown, almost as if he was proudly displaying them. Yui quickly looked down until she felt his cold fingers undoing the buckle on her shoe. She followed her leg down to where her heel buckled on the side. Reiji's gaze running up and down her leg while bringing her leg closer to him. Yui's leg now fully extended across to Reiji's chair with her foot in between his legs with the heel of her shoe resting on his chair. His smirk turning more and more into a grin as the buckle of her shoe comes loose.

Slowly working her foot out of her shoe, placing her foot back between his legs, her foot slipping from the stocking running slick against the chair. Her foot touched something that seemed too hard to be the chair or his leg. Her eyes traveled up from his hands to find her foot rubbing softly on an erection that she didn't notice form as she was enjoying the foreplay with the buckle on her shoe. Was Reiji enjoying this too?

Yui didn't notice, but her breathing had become hitched, and her body was hot from just his hands running on her ankle and foot. Surprised by her reaction, she began to quickly pull her foot from between his legs and pull away. He quickly grabbed it with such force that it sent immediate pain up her body but also a tease of pleasure that ran up her leg to her already moist panties.

"Where do you think you're going?" Reiji breathed.

"I can't! I will do the bandage myself if you give me the suppl…." Yui's voice trailed off.

Reiji cutting her off, "It's rude of a lady to ask for a gentleman's help and then refuse his help after he's already started. You will sit patiently and receive treatment." Yui didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Her heart was already beating faster after feeling his erection brush against her foot. Reiji pushed up his glasses and began to reach up her leg and push her dress back.

"Reiji! How dare you?!" Yui reached out to slap him only to have her wrist caught by him. "You refused to remove your stocking yourself. Therefore, I must do it for you. Or do you wish to not have my help?" Reiji glared at her with a darker crimson of his eyes, but his mouth played that he was enjoying this, lightly showing the tips of his fangs in amusement.

Yui swallowed thickly and proclaimed to Reiji, "You need to unhook it."

"Do you think I didn't see the sight of you with your dress up when I walked in? Only a lewd woman undresses with her door open. A proper lady would wait until the door is closed."

Yui sunk slightly in her chair embarrassed that she hadn't even been here a day, and already she was doing things she shouldn't have done.

"I'm sorry Reiji, it won't happen again."

Yui looked away in shame, fully blushing while violent thoughts continued to run through her head unchecked. Every time he touched her, it was like sparks of fire running through her body setting everything ablaze. She had to keep remembering to keep things in control. She was always in control. She knew how to manipulate men, so why did she feel it was the opposite in this case?

Reiji pulled her a little further into him and leaned forward again to resume his search up her leg for the top of her stocking to where the garter was fastened. Yui could feel his fingertips sending further sparks of fire up her leg, touching her inner thigh with his right hand and thumbs pressing firmly over the top of her thigh. His left-hand mirroring the same effect, stimulating her entire leg. His hands finally reaching the top of the stocking and fingering the edge of the lace that adorned the top of it, slowly, while running his index fingers a little further up her legs on purpose.

Bemused by her reaction, choice of garters and stockings Reiji says, "These are fitting for a woman like yourself."

"What's that supposed to mea…nhH!" Yui's foot jumping at the extension of his fingers dangerously close to her pooling wetness.

Her foot feeling something familiar brushing firmly against it again. Yui's heart racing, and mustering up the courage to stroke it with her foot over his trousers. Her stocking would allow her foot to glide freely over it to torture him and regain some control over him.

While feeling his thumb and index finger finally find the front garter to unclip it, Yui took a deep breath and began to stroke her toes against the erection Reiji was displaying. Reiji's movements stopped for a second while a light moan escaped his lips. His eyes are closed for a moment only to then flash open at Yui. She swears she saw a spark of fire shoot across them, and they seemed redder than before.

Smiling lightly at Reiji while continuing her routine with her foot, "There is still a garter in the back of my leg." Yui scooted a little further forward so he could reach the one that she had been sitting on up until now with a grin on her face. He glared at her again, his gaze piercing her breathy pants with a slightly greater grin on his face. He wasn't going to lose to her, he was going to prove that his resolve was stronger than hers. He had yet to be bested by any of the brides brought to the house, it wasn't about to happen now.

Reiji continued in his crouched state, feeling Yui get more creative with her toes and getting another moan to escape his mouth. The smell of her blood from her knee was driving him to lose some of his senses. He needed to remain composed. Reiji closed his eyes while running his fingers down her leg to the underside of her thigh beneath her dress. In doing do, running his fingers closer to her sex without touching anything more than the highest part of her inner thigh, causing a long whimper to escape her lips. Reiji smiled at this, knowing he was torturing her just as much as she was to him. He found the back clip and expertly unfastened it.

Looking at Yui with her extended leg across from him, taking in the look on her face, one of lust, power, and want. "It's a good look for you, but do you think you can win?" Yui squirmed in her chair now running her foot up his length instead of just side to side. Reiji let out a small groan as she stroked him. Reiji pushed up his glasses with his right hand, and then resumed its place towards the top of the stocking flashing Yui a knowing smile of her incoming defeat. Reiji leaned into her, still feeling her foot making him slowly lose it in combination with smelling the blood from her knee that was now inches from his face. He could also smell how excited Yui had become, it intoxicated him as it mingled with the smell of her blood. A sweet smell, but so intoxicating he had trouble containing his composure.

He began to carefully pull her stocking down her leg, but while doing so, running his nails down her inner thigh and caressing her thigh on the other side. Yui retracted her foot for a moment when he pulled the stocking over the scrape. Reiji grinned and leaned forward whispering into her leg "Are you ready to submit to me yet?"

Yui looking all too flushed and wanting to feel more of Reiji's touch, just let out a light moan as her response with a breathy "N…nn….oo." He had pulled her stocking all the way off now and just her bare skin was left with the scrape. Reiji could hear how fast her heart was beating just by holding her leg in his hand. Her blood calling to him. He breathed heavily on Yui's leg as he continued his movements, wanting desperately to sink his fangs into her. Grazing her leg lightly with his teeth and letting go a muffled grunt as she continued to bring him closer by stroking him with her toes.

"Reiji…" Yui moaned.

"You really are a lewd woman." Reiji proclaimed while chuckling lightly, "Indeed a challenge."

Before Yui could come with a witty comeback, she felt the sting of rubbing alcohol on her knee creating a yelp from her mouth. It sent another spark of insanity up her leg, her matching panties that she wore were now considerably soaked. She could faintly smell her aroma mixed with the smell of rubbing alcohol.

"Reiji…san…" Yui continued, "Please…." Reiji knowing now that he had won, "Beg me correctly if you are submitting." He grabbed some ointment from his box and began to rub it in the wound with his hand. Originally causing Yui to jerk her leg up for a moment in which Reiji quickly prevented it from escaping. "We are not done yet…" Reiji coolly states to Yui. Her leg continuing to feel his hands, her skin like butter melting to his touch. She wanted more of him but wasn't quite willing to submit to him. "Damn him! He made this tough!", Yui thought.

She tried to regain composure only to feel a sharp pain on her knee, another electrical current running up her leg and making her pool further. She was sure that if Reiji's sense of smell was as good as his younger brother, he could smell her excitement. Looking down, Reiji was getting up from his chair, and her knee now had an overly tight fitting gauze wrapping around it.

Yui could barely move between the pleasure she felt between her legs and her knee felt like its circulation was being cut off. She hopped after Reiji, "Do you think you made it too tight?"

Reiji turned back towards Yui, "Are you complaining about my efforts to help you?"

She thought about it for a second, and then decided to approach it from a different angle, "Let me thank you for your efforts if you would please…." Yui taking a deep sigh trying to come off of her euphoric high of what just transpired, "Reiji."

Before she knew it, Reiji was behind her, she could feel his erection still present. He felt wonderful against her body and his hot breath was in her ear, "You will be thanking me for this later." His breath in her ear sent another surge of pleasure down her body, and she felt her neck crane on its own, almost if he was nudging her body to do so without asking. A light moan escaped her lips. She opened her eyes to find him standing in front of her with a satisfied face of him winning their little game. He bent down to kiss her hand again, "Lady Komori."

Yui could feel his breath still on her neck and now on her hand. She didn't want him to leave, but couldn't admit that to him. Almost as if he could read her thoughts, "Should you desire to submit yourself to me…" Reiji pushed up his glasses with his finger and turned on his heels to leave Yui's room. Yui reached up to him as he had nearly left the room, "Ms. Komori, should you choose me, I will show you a world you will never forget. It will be ingrained in your mind, body and soul. It will all belong to me. Do you understand? Do not make the decision lightly."

Yui was screaming inside her body that was still on fire from Reiji.

"Fuck! How am I supposed to survive a year of this? I can't even survive a day with just one of them." Yui muttered under her breath, knowing that Reiji closed her door when he left she felt ready to burst.

Yui decided that a bath would be best to calm her nerves. Yui reached down in between her legs to feel and see the damage Reiji had caused to her. Her fingers came back thoroughly wet and running with her pre-cum. She wanted Reiji, badly, but couldn't make a commitment without first understanding just what exactly she was tossed into. They were vampires after all… They drank blood… Would they hurt her to drink her blood?

Yui began to dip her foot into the tub, the hot water bringing her senses back to reality as her mind replayed Reiji playing her game and winning. She had never had an adversary who bested her at her own game. He was cunning, handsome, and unusually good at inflicting both pleasure and pain.

Her mind trailed off reliving the last hour that Reiji spent with her, she chuckled as she said aloud "Treating my wound…" and sighed sinking into the hot water.


	2. Moonlit Bride

**Updated 06/09/2016 - Don't forget to review! :)**

Yui slid up the tub to sit above the water line and grabbed some herbs from the table nearest to the tub. Letting her fingers feather through them as they slipped into the water, she reached up to the handle on the tub and added more hot water.

Sighing heavily, letting her mind escape to her happy place, thinking about all the things she still had in her bag to unpack. Thinking about what she wanted to wear to bed, deciding upon nothing for tonight since everything was still packed. She made a mental note to remember to lock her door and put a chair in front of it since she was in a house full of men. The last thing she needed was one of them sneaking into her room while she slept naked in her bed.

Feeling a chill go up her spine, she shivered in her water and turned the faucet back on to add more hot water. Watching the water run from the tap, Yui brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on top of them letting out a deep sigh and closing her eyes. She felt herself slipping into sleep when she suddenly began to hear the water crashing over the sides.

Frantically grasping for the handle on the faucet to turn off the hot water, she started edging towards the brink of the tub looking at all of the water running all over the floor with remains of her herbs on the table spilling over onto the floor with the water in her frantic waving. Yui began to reach her arm over the tub quickly to reach for her falling box but stopped when she heard the box hit the floor with a loud clank.

Yui felt a surge of guilt run through her body, "Crap! I hope I didn't wake anyone up!" Stopping for a second, and then laughing, "Pfft hahaha. Wake them up – good one Yui! They are vampires. Do you know of any vampires that sleep at night? Of course not!" Laughing more after realizing she was talking to herself, spilling water all over the place, her bath herb box now on the floor, and all energy drained from her to the point she wasn't planning on wearing any clothes to bed.

Yui continued to sit in the tub for a few more minutes before realizing the excessive amount of hot water had completely steamed the bathroom, and she could barely see the edge of the tub. Quickly rubbing water over her body and hair to make sure she got all of the soap off of her, she pulled the plug on the tub and began to get out. Seeing the dark petals from the roses she used in her bath mixture all over the floor, she frowned knowing she'd have to clean it up in the morning.

Reaching for her towels on the sink, her fingers laced around the curved edge of the first one and wrapped it quickly around her body as she could feel the damp cold of the floor seeping into her skin and traveling its way up her body. She grabbed the second one and draped it over her head rubbing her hair dry while the other hand rubbing her hand across the vanity mirror. Her hand stopped in the middle of swiping it left to right.

"What the…" Yui spun around to check the fainting couch nearest to the door to her room to find it empty. Slightly confused, Yui continued to look around through the misty steam of the bathroom still not seeing anything. She suddenly felt a crunch under her foot when she stepped forward.

"I really have to clean these up now. If I wait until morning, they will stain the bathroom floor."

Forgetting what she saw in the mirror just moments before, she turned around and began bending over picking up the herbs on the floor with her hand. Her towel unraveled from her chest and slid off of her while she was in the middle of standing up to throw the petals in the tub.

For a brief instance, Yui felt like someone touched the small of her back causing her to jump and hold her breath while turning around quickly. Exhaling slowly when she realized her fears were not correct. Looking at the couch again, wondering why she kept thinking she saw someone there earlier. The feeling startled her so much she forgot her towel dropped. Quickly throwing the last bits of her herbal mixture from the floor back into the tub, Yui leaned forward to pick up her towel from the floor and wrap it back around her. The towel on her head now being discarded to the nearby chair.

"So that's what you look like without that dress on… It's a good look for you…"

Yui froze temporarily and then quickly proceeded to wrap the towel around her body hiding it hastily at the voice. "Who's there?" she said in a shaky voice.

Carefully stepping forward and towards the door. Quietly putting one foot in front another to escape to her room and barricade herself in it. Who was in here with her? How much had they seen? Were they in here her entire bath and never announced themselves? What kind of pervert watches a woman bathe without making his presence known? How dare he! Yui became furious at the thought, but could feel something else happening.

Yui blushed to the idea that someone was watching her entire bath. Her body grew hot with embarrassment but felt the butterflies in her stomach return. "Not now, not now!" She mumbled to herself. Grabbing for the handle and beginning to turn it, she felt a breath on the back of her neck, "I'm not done looking at you." Yui closed her eyes tight, the butterflies getting more numerous. A tongue on her neck running from the base nearest to her shoulder up and stopping just short of her ear. A light kiss placed just behind her ear, she again felt his breath getting closer to the front of her ear, "You smell delicious." Yui felt fingertips edging their way up the back of her towel, tickling her leg and sending light waves of pleasure up to between her legs and encouraging the butterflies fluttering with more franticness than before.

Yui turned the door handle to her bedroom and flung the door open so far she saw a swirl of steam and air mix together before her eyes almost like watching sand get blown around before the steam was entirely dissipated. The door slamming against the wall in the bedroom. She panted heavily, not sure if she was feeling light headed from the heat of that room and imagining everything or it was whoever was watching her in the bath. She looked back over her shoulder to see nothing different than before.

In between pants, regaining her composure, Yui breathed, "Who… was… that…?! Can't I get a moment to myself?" She looked around the room, looking for chairs she could use to block off her doors. She closed and locked the bathroom and her bedroom's main entry door with single backed chairs that adorned her vanity and desk. Testing each door by shaking it frantically she was satisfied with herself.

Walking over to her suitcases, boxes, and bags that were brought in, Yui gave them a thoughtful look. Agreeing with herself that tomorrow would be a good day to unpack them after getting a good night's sleep. Yui still had a few weeks before school started. That would be enough time for her to get settled and set her items up to sustain her happiness here.

Yui threw the towel to the floor, ran her fingers through her hair messing it up and gave herself a satisfied smile as she admired her naked body in the mirror. Walking with a little pep in her step, she flicked her hand across the wall feeling pleased with herself, turning the light off. She could hardly see now in her room, but could see a little bit of moonlight peeking through her curtains.

She walked over to them and tugged open the curtains a bit more to see the moon shining brightly through the window. The soft light illuminating her alabaster skin, and her dark pink eyes feeling like they were soaking up the moon of its energy. She felt beautiful staring out the window, basking in the light. Vibrancy felt like it was returning to her body with no explanation other than she felt free standing there with no clothes, room to herself, and a new experience set before her.

A smile spread across her face followed by a giggle, "A moonlit bride, that sounds so cliché. However, all I have to do is choose…" Yui's voice trailed off. Suddenly an image of Reiji coming up behind her in her current state wrapping one arm around her and lifting her up enough to get his other hand on her leg, lifting it up and rubbing his length against her while the moon watched – her hands tightening their grip on the curtains...

Yui shuttered momentarily at the thought and found her heart beating hard and her breaths quicker, her cheeks flushed with a shade of red only the moon could see right now. She felt guilty, but surely the gift her father gave her would make her sleep peacefully. Beginning to dig through one of her hat boxes, she pulled out a smaller box that was decorated to be an ornate jewelry box. Pulling the lid up, a large rosary was at its top. Adorned with a pink tourmaline gem encased in a platinum decorative cross, smaller pink tourmaline gems mixed with white pearls making up each rosary segment.

Yui opened up the neckline of it and placed it on her neck. Fingering the outlines of the cross at the end of the rosary, "Surely this will help." Taking a last look at the moon coming through her window as she walked passed it to the bed, pulling the covers back and slipping in between them. The brush of the covers kissed her knee reminding her of the pain of her first day here, but the covers felt near orgasmic on her soft, freshly bathed naked skin. Why has she never done this before? Oh right! It's improper of a lady to sleep naked.

Yui scoffed at the idea and told herself, "Screw it! I am doing this, and I am going to enjoy it! No one is around to lecture me on proper bed attire!" Making sure both of her chairs were in place holding the doors completely shut from the outside, giving her additional peace of mind. It felt exhilarating to sleep with absolutely no clothes in a house full of drop-dead gorgeous men. Feeling a twinge of excitement shoot to her stomach which in turn elected a response from between her legs. Sighing heavily as this feeling seemed to be a common occurrence for her today.

Wrapping the blankets around and between her legs and adjusting her pillow, cradling the rosary in between her hands and closing her eyes, "Our Father, who art in heaven…" her words trailing off as she fell asleep with her thoughts closest to her prayer


	3. Bride of Roses

**Updated 06/09/2016 – Don't forget to review! :)**

Yui came into the center square, looking around at the local markets, looking up to see who was shopping the stalls. Often Yui could take what she wanted because she was smaller than other children and this meant adults had a harder time seeing her pocketing their precious belongings. Often she got away with whatever she wanted, taking what she wanted.

Lingering through the stalls, bumping into the adult's legs or extravagant dresses that the women wore, she would take a few items from their pockets or handbags. Often nothing they would miss too much but that she could carry off safely on her own. Never taking something of so much value that individuals would give her chase should they find her picking it from their pockets.

Hunkering down in a nearby store, holding her new found treasures out in her hand she counted a lovely decorated bottle that had a floral smell coming out of it, a pair of threading scissors, and a few coins. Yui smiled at her luck as she recognized the bottle to be something valuable based on the way it was adorned. Holding it up to her nose, it smelt heavily of vanilla leaf and chamomile. It was a little too intense for her to smell for any extended period of time but knew she could get money for it or at least someone that wanted the bottle.

The shopkeeper of the store approached Yui from behind startling her, "Can I help you, urchin?" Yui looked at the shopkeeper, wide-eyed wondering if she had been caught. "I will be leaving." The keeper eyeing Yui as she quickly scuttled out of the shop with her objects and the little bit of money. Yui thought to herself what she could possibly do with the items. Passing over a puddle, she stopped for a moment to look at her appearance. Looking up at the passing adults, she envied them. They all looked so lovely and so happy. Noting that all the women were adorned with jewels, colorful lips, clean skin, and locks that not only looked well maintained, but clean.

She pondered to herself wondering if what she picked up could help her. An image of the scissors flashed across her mind. Looking back down at her appearance and seeing her hair hanging in her face, matted, and unclean – Yui had the idea that cutting her hair would make her look prettier.

Dodging in and out of shops, Yui looked for a mirror in which she could have privacy to make some adjustments to her look. Eventually not finding one that was at height for her, she decided to use another puddle she found off on the side. Yui began cutting off strands of her hair in front of her face. Feeling more satisfied with her appearance the more she cut, she saw a shadow approach her from behind.

"You know, cutting your hair doesn't change the fact that you are miserable, worthless, and an ugly duckling."

Yui hated this boy with a passion that she only reserved for him. Nearly daily he would pull her hair, tease her, and throw dirt in her face treating her lower than low. Often times he would hold her down while making her eat weeds and completely belittle her, sometimes in front of the townspeople who would do nothing to help her. She didn't care if they didn't care, she stole from them to survive – she just wished this boy would leave her alone!

Yui continued to trim the last few strands of stray hair from her face with a smile forming on her face as she felt refreshed.

"Did you hear me? I am talking to you!"

Yui turned around not saying anything to the boy and just giving him a dirty look.

"Can you suddenly not speak you sickly looking mongrel?" the boy said. Yui began to walk past him like she normally did but instead had a different plan in mind. She was going to use the sharp end of the scissors in her hand…

She wanted him dead.

Continuing to walk past him, she clenched the scissors tightly in her hand ready to strike. Suddenly instead of pushing her like he normally did, he instead tripped her as she walked by. Yui fell to the floor with the scissors escaping out of her hand.

"No!" Yui cried as she tried clamoring for the scissors a few inches away. The boy came up behind her grabbing her feet and pulling her away from the scissors. Pulling her with such force she could feel the rough ground scraping her legs up, and her stomach area as the gravel worked its way under her clothes.

"Well look who was planning on attacking me. Such a malicious ugly duck. If you killed me, there would be no one to feed you." The boy chimed in, satisfied with his comment as he flipped Yui around onto her back and sat on her hips. Yui trying to escape his grasp began kicking and flailing about. Her screams were never heard, so she continued to reach the boys' face with a ferocity reserved for a wild animal. She desperately wanted to claw it off with her dirty fingernails that were long enough to do some damage and help her escape.

The boy caught one of her hands and pinned it to the ground next to her with enough force she could feel the gravel dig into her skin. He leaned in close, sufficiently to let her other arm grab him only for him to take it and pin it to the other side of her head. "Are you ready for another helping of dirt? Here let me help you!" He adjusted his weight and grip to encircle both of her hands with one of his while reaching down to grab a handful of nearby dirt before succumbing to the feeling that he wanted to do something else to Yui today other than feeding her dirt. The boy instead ran his hand slightly behind him about center thigh on Yui's leg.

"Get the fuck off me you sick pervert! How dare you touch me! I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Yui yelled. The boy getting a pleasant satisfaction out of this began to run his hand a little higher when he hit a bottle with his hand. It seemed it was in Yui's pocket this whole time. The boy reached in with his free hand and pulled out the brightly adorned bottle and sniffed it.

"Ugh. What the hell is this? Are you trying to become one of them? How disgusting!"

The boy sat on Yui's stomach and sprayed her with it. Yui cried out as the mist hit her eyes, she could feel them burning. "I am going to do to you what I wish, and you will enjoy every minute of it; ugly duck!"

In her mind, "Please God, please help me! I don't want this!" Yui begged. Her eyes burning so intensely that when she tried to open them all she could see was a blurry image looming over her and tears falling off the sides of her dirt stained face. Struggling with all of her might she couldn't budge the boy sitting on top of her. She was helpless, feeling his hands up her shorts touching her developing womanhood and dreaded what he would do to her next.

"No one will ever view you as I do, you are worthless… a filthy whore."

His hand trailing stopped suddenly, and Yui could hear someone else there with them.

"Let go of her or I will slice your neck."

A soft, firm, but womanly voice flowed through the air. The touches of the boy relaxed and could feel his hands stop where they were. Inches from prying her panties away and slipping his fingers into her. She froze, unable to believe her fortune. "My prayers have been answered! Thank You!" Yui thought in her mind. She still couldn't see who was in front of her pulling the boy away from her, but she was grateful to whomever it was.

He finally got off of Yui, and the woman began to help Yui stumble to her feet. Yui's legs were throbbing from the scrapes, and she could feel a similar ache on the front of her stomach. The woman began to cradle Yui up one side of her while helping her away from the boy. Yui grabbed her hand only to feel the scissors being firmly held in them. The woman relaxed her hand, and Yui regained the scissors with one hand and holding the woman's hand with the other. They began to leave the area that Yui was being pinned down in and suddenly the boy spat behind her, following up with "Disgusting, being saved by one of them. You are nothing. Completely worthless."

Yui's fury quickly coming back grasped the scissors with all of her might and charged blindly towards the voice behind her. Finally hitting something in front of her, she dug the scissors into the boy with all of her strength while the woman behind her gasped quietly. She could feel a warm sensation overcoming her hands with a light sting as the hot liquid soaked into her clothes.

"I told you I'd kill you if it was the last thing I did."

Yui could hear a faint sound come from the boys' lips before he fell to the ground.

The woman's voice came back into Yui's ears, "Well, this is a little problem. Wait a moment while I take care of this. I will be right back." Yui could see a blurry image moving in front of her but still couldn't make out fully what it was. From what she could tell of her savior, she had light colored hair, a long strand of it running down the front of her face, a white flower pinned to her hair, and a long flowing white dress with detail that Yui couldn't make out. The image disappeared from her sight, and Yui sighed figuring that the woman left her there. She closed her eyes and blinked tightly to try and remove the sting from her eyes. Still not being able to see exceptionally well, Yui felt around with her hands to find a spot to slump against the wall and take in what just happened.

"I just killed him…" she thought to herself while holding her hands up in front of her blurry vision to see blood coloring them. Blood had already dried under her fingernails, "Please forgive me! You sent someone to save me, and I was too blind to trust in you that I had to kill him myself. I am so sorry!" Yui sobbed into her hands, curling her knees to her chest and crying into her bleeding legs.

Yui could suddenly smell something she recognized. Yui wiped her eyes and looked up to see the blurry white woman appear to her. Yui smiled at the woman thinking "she didn't forget about me!"

"Come, darling, we need to get you someplace where you will be protected, you are a very special person that should not be left alone."

Yui smiled at the woman's comment and grabbed her gloved hand. Yui was able to make out that it was a white glove with frilly lace around the edges. Soft to the touch and silky feeling and her wrists smelling light of something familiar. Her vision still blurry she couldn't make out all the details but could smell her. She smelt like …

Yui's face went pale as she realized the smell this woman had was that of the bottle she stole from earlier. Yui gulped hard and looked down at her feet shuffling next to the woman with the white dress. The edges of it trailing near the ground. "I am sorry; I didn't think you'd…"

"It's quite alright. If you like it that much, you can keep it. In the meantime, I am going to take you somewhere that will take care of you. It looks like it was fortunate that you stole my perfume, or I wouldn't have been in time to pry that boy off of you."

"How did you find me?"

"Let's just say I have a keen nose… I can smell something that ordinary people can't."

Slightly embarrassed at her own smell, Yui slumped her head down wondering just how bad she smelt if this woman could follow her stench. She wondered what she meant by her choice of words… "ordinary."

Yui continued to follow the woman, still tightly clinging her tiny hand to her savior. Finally arriving at the intended destination, they stopped, and she could hear the woman talking to someone. A male voice and fuzzy outline appeared before her.

"This darling was being forced against her will by a boy. He blinded her with some of my perfume. She retaliated after I was able to get him off of her and killed him with a pair of scissors."

"How did she get your… never mind that. The story explains where the blood came from, though. Hrm…"

Yui stood in fear, clinging to the woman's hand and hiding into her dress, undoubtedly getting blood on it. The woman bent down to get to Yui's level looking at her pale pink eyes blushed with red from the earlier trauma. Bringing her gloved hand up to her face and caressing it lightly. "I've brought you to someone who will love you every day and take good care of you. He's been a great asset to my family, and I know you will be happy here. Promise to be a good girl, okay?"

Yui could feel tears running down her face. The woman before her took her hand from her face and brushed them away and neatly tucked strands of Yui's hair behind her ears. "You look beautiful with bangs. Take good care of yourself, sweetheart." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Yui's forehead.

"I must be getting back to the house, 'Father.' Please take good care of her, this one is important."

"Yes, Mrs. Sakamaki."

Yui could hear the woman walking away and the 'Father' as she called him walking towards her. The man reached down and carefully picked up Yui. "Let's get you cleaned up, and a warm meal in your belly. I know you will like it here." Yui clung to the man's neck tightly as he took her inside a building that she could hear a chorus of what sounded like angels singing. A light hum of chords playing with it. It sounded fantastic she thought.

The two of them came to a small wooden door where he set Yui down. "Here is the handle, open the door and inside you will find a bath ready for you. Take your time and enjoy yourself. Your eyes will feel better once the perfume has been washed out. There is soap on the bath table as well as some herbs that we grow in the garden. When you come out, feel free to come join us at the table for some dinner."

Yui stepped inside the room to feel an overwhelming sense of happiness come over her as she suddenly felt warm all over. Quickly ridding herself of her rotted, torn, bloody, and smelly clothes she stepped into the tub. A wave of sensations ran over her as the hot water hit her skin. Dipping her head under the water and rubbing her hands over her face and hair quickly while fully submerged. Coming up she could feel her vision returning from the perfume being washed out of her eyes even though they still burned some.

Focusing her eyes on her surroundings, this was the nicest room she had ever seen. Her eyes caught onto the soap sitting next to her and a brown box with a symbol marked on the top of it. Yui didn't recognize the symbol but registered that this must have been the herbal box that 'Father' was talking about. Yui got to her knees inside the tub so she could reach the table. Carefully steadying herself, Yui opened the box to find pedals in every color imaginable. Pointy green things she couldn't describe, and a sweet aroma of what looked like brown leaves. Everything in the box smelt so good, not knowing any better Yui took the box in her hand and dumped the contents in their entirety in the tub. Satisfied with her choice and watching the contents spread across the top of the water and some of them sink. Yui watched in fascination for a moment before grabbing the soap on the table and sitting back into the tub.

Scrubbing the dirt stains from her skin, feeling the water sting her cuts and scrapes, she couldn't have had a better time. Yui was too small to be able to sit fully in the tub, so resorted to holding onto one side of the tub while washing her arms. Using the remainder of the soap on her hair until the soap disappeared. Assuming that was what people were supposed to do with soap, Yui couldn't see into the water anymore as it was full of suds and emulated an amazing smell.

Yui rinsing off and getting out of the tub. Looking down at her dirty clothes on the floor she was reminded of her day earlier. Yui began to cry softly while reaching for a towel, remembering how she ran a pair of scissors through a boy. She didn't hate him enough to kill him even though she wanted to but just wasn't thinking. Wiping her eyes with one hand and attempting to run a brush through her hair with the other. After the brush did not work, as it kept ripping Yui's hair out, she decided she would leave it alone.

Putting on the clothes provided to her, she stepped out into the common area where she could see other people. She assumed this was where she was supposed to go as there was no other indication of direction. Yui wiped up her eyes with her pink sleeves of her new shirt as she entered the room. Looking around the table, there was plenty of food for everyone. Many other young girls and young women were around the table all laughing and having fun with one another. Throughout them sat multiple men all wearing a white collar. Yui had the sudden realization that she was in a church, and these women were all orphans. She was now one of them, but happy to find other girls like her. "They are all so beautiful…" she thought to herself.

Yui saw one girl waving at her from the end of the table. Confused as to why she was waving at her, Yui began to walk towards her. This girl was a little older than her but seemed to have a smile that lit the room up. As she walked passed all the other girls, she could feel their eyes staring her down. Yui wanted to retreat into her shirt, pulling her sleeves around her hands to make sure they couldn't see her shame from earlier or bruises from the constant bullying.

She climbed up onto the wooden bench next to the girl, "Hi! My name is Victoria, but you can call me Vicky. What's your name?"

"Yu.."

"You? That seems like an odd name."

"My name is… Yui."

Victoria looked at her for a moment and smiled at Yui, leaning over and giving her a big hug with one arm and with the other bringing a plate to the front of Yui. "Let me know what you want and I will get it for you! There are so many amazing things to eat! You also have to try some of the food the priests make, they make magic!"

Yui let out a small giggle and smiled at Victoria at her enthusiasm. Yui didn't know where to start and looked at her new friend's plate to find three different kinds of food displayed on it. "I will try whatever you are having. I've never had cooked food so I don't know what any of this is…"

Victoria stared at Yui for a moment wondering if she was serious. As Victoria was getting ready to say something to Yui, 'Father' walked by and patted Victoria on the shoulder and smiled at her with a nodding smile of approval. He continued to walk past them while welcoming Yui to the table and introducing her to the group, "This is Ms. Komori. She will be joining you ladies soon enough in your studies. Please be kind to her and show her the ropes."

Yui paused for a moment, "How did he know my name?" She tried to remember if previously she told the woman who brought her here or if she had maybe said something to 'Father' upon arrival but couldn't recall doing so. Odd…

"Here is what I am having, dig in! We have a big day tomorrow! We get to plant the garden! It's so beautiful out there! You are really going to like it! They have tons of flowers, lots of vegetables, and this fantastic spot where the priests grow fruit." Victoria leans into Yui and says, "And I like to sneak some towards the end of the year before they harvest them and eat them in my room when no one is looking. They are too tasty!"

Dinner finished, and Yui followed Victoria to the center common hall where Victoria dropped to her knees on something and put her hands together and began to chant, "Hail, Holy Queen, Mother of Mercy, our life, our sweetness and our hope! To thee do we cry, poor banished children of Eve…" Yui knelt next to Victoria and watched her friend with her hands together and mimicked what she was doing. "To thee do we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this vale of tears." Yui closed her eyes and began to look thoughtful listening to her friends' words. They were so sad but held a truth to each of the girls that she saw at the dinner table. Yui's mind trailed off on the words "children of Eve… Eve… who was Eve?"

"Vicky, what was that prayer you were saying?"

"Hail Mary"

"Why?"

"To give her our thanks for our lives and a second chance to redeem ourselves and forgive us our sins. Through her mercy and the mercy of God, we can abolish our past digressions."

Yui looked puzzled for a moment and began to open her mouth to ask a question when she decided it was probably better to wait until tomorrow as her head was swimming with questions about this place and the beautiful sounds she heard when she was carried in. Yui nodded in acknowledgment and then paused for a moment.

"Where do I sleep?"

"Didn't 'Father' tell you? You're my new roommate! Follow me and I will show you to your room."

Yui beamed a smile across her face, finding that she not only had a new friend but that it was also her new roommate. Walking behind Victoria, they entered their sleeping quarters. Victoria's side was decorated with a bear, a pillow that had a flower sewn on it, and a small vase of yellow and orange flowers rested on her nightstand. The bed was neatly made right until Victoria jumped onto it sending the pillow and the bear flying out of their spots due to the force of her weight against the springs. Yui let out a light laugh as she watched the bear spring to life nearly taking flight off the bed.

Looking over to her side of the room it was unimpressive except a single item that adorned her table. It was the perfume bottle that the woman let her keep from earlier. Yui went over to it and picked it up smelling it again. For whatever reason the smell wasn't as strong as it was earlier and actually smelt pleasant. Victoria cocking an eyebrow up in curiosity, Yui holds it up from where she's standing. "Did you want to smell it, Vicky? It smells really lovely!"

Victoria scooting off of her bed, walking over to Yui and putting her nose near the opening of the pump area to sniff the fragrance. "It does smell pretty, where did you get it?" "The lady that saved me today gave it to me. She smelt just like it." Victoria noticing Yui's knotted hair grabbed her own hair brush in her night drawer and waved it at Yui. Yui turned around and let Victoria work on her hair, being gentle as she could see that Yui had some trouble brushing her own hair. "You have such pretty hair; you can have my brush. Make sure to brush it when you wake up in the morning after you bathe, and again before you go to bed." Yui nodded lightly acknowledging her friends' statement, but as to not disturb Victoria from getting all the tangles.

Both girls crawled into their beds, Yui putting the bottle back on her table. Turning off the light watching how the moonlight illuminated the bottles adornment of gems. Looking at all the beautiful colors on it, mesmerized by its elegance as each tiny gem caught the light within its grasp and beamed out something she had never seen before – Yui fell asleep for the first time in a bed she could call her own.

That's right… 'Father' called her 'Mrs. Sakamaki'…


	4. Double Trouble

**Updated 06/09/2016 - Don't forget to review! :)**

Yui opened her eyes to a brightly lit room, squinting from the light and pulling the covers over her head.

"Ugh, why is it so bright? Oh right, I left the curtains open last night…" she thought to herself.

Letting her eyes adjust, bringing her hand to her face she could feel her face was wet. Touching her hand again to her face and looking at her fingers, why is my face wet? Yui licked her fingers of the clear liquid that was on it… She had been crying. Why was she crying in her sleep?

Sitting up in her bed, pulling the covers off her face but wrapping them around her body she suddenly felt sad remembering that she missed her friend, Victoria, deeply. Yui smiled after a few moments remembering some of the fun they had as kids in their room. Playing dress up and spying on the older girls in the church to see what they were up to, what they wore, and who's shoes they could steal for their next dress up play session. Feeling the soft covers on her body, Yui suddenly remembered she had fallen asleep with no clothes on other than her rosary.

Looking down at it, picking it up with her left hand and lightly caressing the pink tourmaline jewel at its center with her left thumb. It always brought a smile to her face. Feeling better about her dream, flicking the rest of the covers off and making the decision to start getting dressed – Yui began to sneak next to the wall of her room to get near enough to the curtains to pull them closed until she was properly dressed. Closing the curtains, feeling the carpet in between her toes, she strode over to her vanity where she saw something she didn't remember seeing the night before.

Written on a small piece of paper in cursive hand, "I loved our bath time last night, let's do it again."

Yui froze and looked at her two barricaded doors. Both chairs were still in place, and she could see no other physical point of entry. If someone could get in here while she had the chairs in place, what's to keep her from not being noticed with no clothes on? Frantically tossing a suitcase to the floor, Yui threw on the first casual dress she could find. Covering herself enough to at least appear semi-presentable if someone was watching her again.

Rethinking her wardrobe options since she planned on taking care of the first matter of order. Planting her garden somewhere outside so that she could grow more fresh herbs for her food but also for her bathing routine. She had her own special blend of bath aromas that she loved so very much. Since she spilled them all over the floor of the bathroom the night prior, she didn't have much left and would need to procure more soon.

Changing into some basic panties and bra, she would feel comfortable doing some gardening in and adding a pair of beige shorts with a folded hem on the bottom, pairing it with a pink t-shirt that went the full length of her torso but had short sleeves making it easier for her to work outside. Yui knew she burned easily when she was outside and pondered what hat she should wear. Unpacking all of her hat boxes and laying them on the floor peering inside the contents of each one she decided on a wide brimmed hat that was adorned with a pink strip of cloth around the middle of it hosting a small but adequate black rose on it. Setting it aside and looking for her brush, Yui continued to unpack the rest of her suitcases into her armoire and dresser area and stacking the remaining hat boxes under her bed to keep them out of sight. Organizing her footwear at the bottom of the armoire, feeling satisfied that everything was put away and lastly slipping on some walking shoes. Yui had no intention of dressing formally today and hoped it wouldn't be a shock to the brothers once they awoke later in the evening.

Taking a last look in the mirror, satisfied with her attire, Yui grabbed her phone and bag and set off to walk into town.

"Vanilla, Sage, Parsley, Potatoes, Tomatoes, Chamomile, Daisies, and Roses" she mumbled to herself as she read down the list of seeds she wanted to buy to take back to get planted. She only remembered seeing rows of white and red roses but no other vegetables or other flowers. Knowing that the manor had those two colors, she wanted a few more for her bath mixture.

Arriving in town, Yui assumed it was just past noon based on how tired she already was from the long walk. Looking up on her phone for the nearest garden store, she headed that way while researching what grew best in the area. Flipping through her phone, she noticed several interesting stores she wanted to look at while she was in town. Finally finding the garden store to buy seeds, Yui's eyes lit up at the assortment of different breeds of each of the items she was looking for. There were multiple types of everything they offered. Very excited to start picking out what she wanted, she squeezed in between people crowding the front and began selecting seeds putting them in different bags.

Yui began to reach towards one of the seeds on her list when another hand happened to collide with hers when going for the area in question.

Quickly apologizing and taking her hand back, the hand that was going for the seeds grabbed her wrist and with their other hand placed a handful of the seeds she was going for into her hand. "Take them. I have plenty at home." Said a firm male voice. Yui looked for the individual amongst the crowd whose wrist matched what she just saw. The man that grabbed her wrist wore a bracelet on their left wrist, a thicker leather looking band and their fingernails were shorter but had dirt under them like they had been gardening recently. She wanted to thank him for being so generous!

Yui could see someone walking away from the stall area with their hands folded across the back of their head. His left wrist matching what she saw just moments ago.

From the back, she could make out that he had longer brown hair tipped with a blonde at the ends. His hair had been pulled up into a loose ponytail. Parts of his hair running loose from the ponytail, the strands ran along the back of his neck where his hands rested. He was tall and walked in a relaxed manner towards his next destination. The bracelet moving lightly between his elongated footsteps, his fingers weaved into one another to keep them up.

"Excuse me! I wanted to thank you for letting me have these!" Yui shouted at the back of the individual walking away from her. The man stopped for a moment and turned around to face Yui.

Yui's blood began to race as she got a good look at the generous individual. Well angled jawline, messy strands of hair running across his face in such a manner that they wisped around as he moved towards her. His eyes were a warm chocolate color, drawing Yui's attention to them making her feel warm all over. She could feel her body tense as he drew closer to her. Why was her body reacting to him similar to the house full of brothers she met yesterday? Doing her best to ignore the butterflies coming back.

She began to walk to him when suddenly her mind flashed with his body pressed against hers and pinning her to a garden gate she saw walking into town. His mouth pressed firmly to hers, tongues playing with one another, her hands frantically running inside the front of his shirt and ripping the buttons off of it, pulling it off of him in record time throwing it to the floor. His rough hands running up Yui's shirt, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Yui running her fingers through his hair and taking out the hair tie letting it down while she feels him unzipping…"

Yui flushed again, attempting to regain her composure, she approached the man in front of her. Why did she have such vivid flashes of her doing shocking things with men she doesn't know anything about?

Blushing a deeper tinge of pink, "H... Hi, my name is Yui."

"Yuma."

"Nice to meet you Yuma! Thank you so very much for the seeds. I just moved here and needed some tomato seeds for my garden."

Yuma looked blankly for a moment at Yui when suddenly he was hit with a whiff of her blood. "What was this…?" His eyes widening. It smelt so delicious. Why did she smell so good? He was instantly curious why her blood called to him, at the prospect of a delicious meal, Yuma contemplated making a suggestion to lure her into an area so he could feed.

"So what do you think Yuma? Did you want some of these?" Yui exclaimed.

"No. As I mentioned before, I have got some at home. You keep them. In the meantime, let us get out of this heat. How about a drink?"

"Oh sure! There is a little café around here I saw on my way in." Yui began flipping through her phone. Yuma looked on while Yui figured out its location.

"It's this way!" Yui began to head off with Yuma in tow.

Yui and Yuma arrived at the café, sitting at a table near the middle of the restaurant. Yui ordered an ice cream shake and Yuma ordered some iced tea. Yui sat across from Yuma looking at him while taking a deep drink out of her shake.

"What?"

Flustered, Yui responded, "Oh nothing!... Actually, I was looking at your necklace. It's pretty."

Yuma looked down at his necklace and then looked back up at Yui without saying anything. He could hear her heart beating faster and her blood growing hotter. His fangs were itching for a taste of whatever lay below her skins surface. Envisioning ripping into her throat and drinking her dry. It had been a few days since his last drink, and he was thirsty for something more than the iced tea in front of him. Yuma took a sugar cube from his pocket and placed it inside of the tea to give it some sweetener.

Yui did most of the talking for the next hour, telling Yuma about what she's discovered in the area. Yuma doing his best to be half interested if it meant later being able to drink from her. Watching her continue to order milkshake after milkshake, the day drew on for a little longer before Yuma decided he was bored of waiting. The sun was setting, and he knew he would need to head home soon otherwise his brothers would come looking for him, and he wasn't about to share his meal.

"Let me walk you home. Where do you live?"

"Just outside of town. It's a little bit of a walk though so you don't have to."

"Perfect." Yuma thinks to himself while smiling at Yui. "I can drink her along the way and dispose of the body without anyone knowing she's missing."

"It's not a problem. I will walk you home."

They both leave the café and start the journey to the residence where Yui is staying.

About an hour later, Yui stops. "Thank you for walking me home Yuma. I can make it the rest of the way."

"Let me wish you a proper goodbye…" Yuma whispers to Yui. Before Yui could figure out what was going on, she felt Yuma's hands wrapped around her face, placing his thumb on her jaw and his hand cradling her face with his left-hand snaking around Yui's waist. Bringing his lips closer, he could smell Yui's blood running faster. The smell was absolutely intoxicating.

"Please… d… don't do this…" Yui's voice trailed.

"You know you want it. You've been calling to me since we met." Yuma whispers in Yui's ear. Licking just under her ear, relishing in the sweet taste emanating from her body and specifically the intensified scent that flared when he licked her. Rubbing his nose against Yui's neck, her body shuttering.

Yuma's hands against her skin, coarse, gentle, but firm in their grip. Her heart beating faster as his breath drew closer to her neck and face. Her body getting hotter, she couldn't understand why she couldn't move.

Yuma reaches up to Yui's hat and takes it off her head, running his fingers through her hair. Taking in the new smell of her blood leading to his anticipation of feeding. Running his left hand down her right side, down her arm, tracing it up and finding the flesh on her hip. Stopping his movements there, wanting to give her a pleasant thought before draining her dry – he moves in to kiss Yui…

"He smells so good, and his touch is making my body ache. What is wrong with me? I should be pushing him away, but I can't…" ran through her mind.

Yuma stops just before further moving in to kiss Yui hearing a light moan escape her lips as she grabs his arms tightly, "Please Yuma…" Her eyes looking at him with want but her words trying to repel him and failing. Knowing that she is his for the taking now, Yuma moves in brushing his lips softly against Yui's making her beg for them. Moving his left hand further up her shirt while caressing her skin and running his fingers along the back ribbing of her bra line to work her clasp off. "Her blood has intensified? It feels like it's pulling me in and I no longer want to just feed on her, but I want to rip her apart with my teeth. What is this woman's blood?" Thoughts crossing Yuma's mind he's not familiar with, a haze come over him.

Yui can feel his lips brushing hers, but he has yet to kiss her. His hot breath is further turning up the heat on her body. Wanting to push his face into hers and feel his tongue against hers like she envisioned earlier, Yui making the decision to pull him into her – she can't take any more of this! Her panties already feeling moist from Yuma's foreplay, the butterflies replaced with an intense feeling of desire. Waiting to feel his rough hands massaging her body, taking her body as it calls out to him…

"What do you think you're doing to my food? Don't touch things that don't belong to you!" A voice beamed.

Yui froze, she recognized this voice. It was one of the brothers. Yui still pooling and thoroughly laced into Yuma's desires couldn't pull herself to move from his near kiss.

"Did you not hear me, Pancake? You belong to yours truly. Get away from him!" Ayato yelling while approaching Yuma. "Fuck off and don't touch what isn't yours." Ayato yells at Yuma while pulling Yui away. Her breath heavy with desire, panting and still feeling herself pool despite the fact that she's been caught. "Here is proof that she is mine."

Ayato leans forward taking Yui's face in his hands and brings his lips within the range of her face, "I will be your first everything. No other man can have you. You are mine, always!"

Yui letting out a fevered pant followed by a long moan as Ayato brings his lips harshly over hers. Feeling her juices between her legs go wild as Ayato brings his tongue into her mouth, letting it tickle hers, swirling it around, pulling back enough that Yui lets out another moan begging him to give her another kiss.

Ayato looking up coldly at Yuma, glaring at him while he continues to fondle Yui's tongue with his letting moans escape her lips while he continues to hold her in his arms. Rubbing his hands over her sides, making her give into the pleasure of his touches.

"Tch! Fine! You can have the sow if she means that much to you! I'm leaving!" Yuma declares, but not before throwing a look of disgust at Ayato.

Ayato continues sinfully kissing Yui until he can no longer smell Yuma. Pulling away from Yui's kiss watching a small tendril of fluid link between their tongues, switching his gaze down at Yui, her face flushed with embarrassment, desire, and want, he can also smell her excitement. Her hands are wrapped around Ayato's red locks as she's gripping her left hand in his hair and her right hand on his shoulder to keep herself from falling over.

"Ayato, don't stop…" Yui sighs, giving him pleading eyes while reaching up for another kiss from him.

"Such a dirty girl. Who knew?" Ayato grinned while leaning in teasing Yui with a flick of his tongue across her lips, letting it linger for just a moment long enough for her to give a begging whimper.

"I told you, you belong to me. I will be your first everything. You'd do well to remember that." As Ayato says the words, "First everything" Yui can feel his fingers caressing over her shorts in-between her legs, which is damp from all the excitement.

"We can take care of this when we get back if you'd like. I will fuck you like you can't imagine and make you beg for more. Screaming my name and letting all my brothers know just who exactly you belong to…" Ayato saying it in such a tone that it sent shivers down Yui's body electing another moan from her lips and a thick pant while she squeezed his hair tighter.

Ayato feeling his own excitement and trying to contain himself, standing Yui up enough to get to her neck. Wrapping both arms around her body and bringing her neck to his face. Licking her neck and getting ready to bite into her…

"Ayato…" Yui manages to say, looking at him with pleading eyes, telling him not yet. Standing so close to Ayato, she can also feel him pressing onto her. Keeping her want high but using any remaining strength she has to repel him from biting her.

"Please. Don't."

"AAGGRHHH! God damn it! Pancake! You fucking tease!"

"I'm…. sorry… but I can't."

Ayato leaning into her whispering, "Oh well, you will pay for it later. Making yours truly wait like this."

Yui could feel a smile come across his mouth as he leaned forward and gave her another deep kiss, running his tongue across hers, electing a final moan from her lips.

"I love that sound from those lips of yours. Let's get back before your scent attracts another one."

Ayato picking up Yui in his arms and heading back to the house.

Ayato brought Yui to her room once inside the house making sure the other brothers did not touch her on the way in as her scent was exceptionally intense from her excitement. Setting her down on her vanity chair, he walked over to her bathroom and began to run a bath.

"You're so sweet. Thank Yo…" Yui's face contorted into confusion as she saw Ayato walk back over to her. "You still owe me something… I am not leaving until I get it."

"What… What is it that you want?"

Leaning into her ear and pulling her hair back, "You know what I want, you tease. Remember, I am your first everything…" Ayato playfully nibbling her neck. Yui yelping and jumping back from Ayato.

"You expect me to…?" Yui at a loss for words. "And I have a request…" Ayato purrs.

Smiling with a smug look on his face, he walks over to Yui's vanity and picks something up from the top. "It's time for you to get in the tub with me."

All the blood draining from Yui's face, "You… want me to… bathe with you?"

"Oh much more than that, now hurry up and get undressed and come in here."

Yui looked at her vanity, unsure what he just took from it and suddenly became a little terrified when he disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'm waiting, Titless! If you don't come in here undressed, then you will force me to do it for you."

Yui started to step towards the bathroom, she didn't want him – didn't know who she wanted, but he was pushing her towards doing things she wasn't sure of.

Rounding the corner of the door, she saw Ayato sitting near the tub with a look of impatience on his face. "So you didn't remove your clothes, I guess that means I get to do it then." A mischievous smile forming as he eyes her up.

"Be a good girl and take your shoes off."

Yui starts flicking them off before Ayato barks another order, "Turn around and take them off sticking your ass out at me."

"What?"

"You heard me… Now do it or face what I will do to you instead."

Ayato sitting watching Yui nervously turn around, bending over sheepishly and starting to untie her shoes. Enjoying the view, Ayato reaches up and smacks her ass with his right hand, "I don't have all day, Titless!"

Yui feeling the slap to her backside electing a response from her still moist lips, feeling a wave of heat shoot up her core. Irritation running across her mind as the word 'Titless' reminded her that she hated it when he called her that.

Standing up after taking her shoes off and getting ready to turn around, startled when she felt Ayato put an arm around her waist and pull her to his lap. Yui's blush immediately deepening as she can feel Ayato's excitement from below her womanhood pushing against her. Ayato grabbing her hips on both sides and grinding into her on his lap, leaning up whispering into her ear, "See what you do to me?"

Yui unsure how to respond takes her hands and tries pushing herself off his lap. However, due to the grip he's got on her, she continues to feel him grind his erection into her backside before suddenly feeling his hands run up the back of her shirt. Unhooking her clasp and then moving his hands to the front of her chest, finding her perky nipples from all the excitement and pinching them between his thumb and index finger, rolling them lightly.

His touch elected a response from Yui in the form of a heavier whimper than earlier. Yui could feel everything he was doing to her times ten. It felt like someone turned up her sensitivity meter and his touches sent her body into a frenzy. Beginning to lose herself to his touches, her excitement soaking any remaining dry spot in her panties, almost as if on cue, Ayato moves his right hand from Yui's nipple to start unbuttoning her shorts.

"Ayato…"

"I told you I'd get you to scream my name and let my brothers know who you belong to…" he whispered into the crease of her neck while planting light kisses along her shoulder.

Completely intoxicated by her smell, he wanted her badly. Taking his other hand from her left nipple and moving it down her shorts. Shoving both of them down the front, feeling her soaked panties caressing her lips lightly through the material.

Nibbling her ear, "…such a naughty, dirty girl." Yui with her last bit of strength grabs Ayato's hands as they tried picking up the edges of her panties and sliding his fingers to caress her swollen heat.

"Please, Ayato… I will do anything but that…" Yui panted in a last effort to keep him from taking her completely.

"Anything?" Ayato says with a wicked grin on his face. Instantly Yui regretted her words.

"Stand up."

Yui's body too hot to not comply with his wishes, she stands up. Ayato snakes his hands around her unbuttoned shorts and pulls them down to her ankles, reaching back up and slipping her panties off also to her feet. Meandering his fingers along her soft, pure pale flesh before releasing the material from his digits. Reaching up to the hem of her shirt and pulling it along with her bra off simultaneously. Admiring her back as it flinched under the cold air, rubbing his hand tenderly from the base of her neck to the small of her back.

Before Yui had completely turned around, she hears Ayato getting into the water. Completing her movement, she saw Ayato sitting in the tub with his arms on the edges of the tub, his chest completely bare, and not a single piece of clothing on him. Yui couldn't help but stare him down from head to toe. Her level of attraction to him increasing as her eyes trailed beyond his face, his muscles showing to her, his distinct v lines leading down to his throbbing erection that he displayed proudly for her.

"Come here." Ayato motions with his eyes as well as his voice. Noting Yui covering her breasts with her hand and her other hand trailed to hide her treasure below.

Yui tried getting in on the other side of the tub, only to be pulled on top of Ayato with her face nearly pressed against his. Taking her face in his hands, pulling her up to him and giving her another deep, playful kiss.

Yui positioned herself so that her hands were stroking his throbbing shaft while kissing him. Her legs wrapped up in his as she straddled him.

"Mmm. Those lips. They really do it for me." Ayato declares with a definitive smile spreading across his face. Bringing a hand up to Yui's head, caressing her lips with his thumb, "I want those beautiful lips to stamp me, but before then I want them to know you are mine."

Ayato reaches over the side of the tub and picks up two items. One of them is the handwritten card, "I loved our bath time last night, let's do it again." And the other her flirty pink lipstick. With a broad grin on his face, displaying his fangs in a manner of which made Yui's blood boil more setting her ablaze to the point she found herself stroking Ayato faster.

"We are going to send a little message to my brother."

Ayato held Yui's face, uncorking the lid of Yui's lipstick and carefully applying it to her lips. Yui could feel the stick rubbing over every tender spot on her lips that Ayato had already kissed. Satisfied with the application of it, he held up the note that was written to Yui. "Kiss it."

Yui's heat building inside her body, she felt more like she wanted to climb on top of Ayato, but continued to fight herself. Watching Yui kiss the card as requested, Ayato closed his eyes a moment and enjoyed the feeling of Yui's hands stroking him while she sat on top of him naked.

Pleased with the stamp she put on the note, he took it and then placed his fangs through the note above where Yui's lips had imprinted the card.

"That should give him the message that he's not to touch you anymore." Ayato casually flicked the card over the side after he was done with it but still had the lipstick in his hand.

"Get up on your knees."

Yui complied and temporarily removed her hands from Ayato. Getting a good look at Yui's chest, Ayato leaned forward and flicked her nipple with his tongue and nibbled on it with his teeth. Yui could feel his fangs pushing the skin around her nipple. For some reason, the pain sent sparks through her body.

"Hold Still."

Ayato took Yui's right breast in his hand first and carefully outlined her nipples with her lipstick. While he did this Yui felt another moan escape her mouth. Ayato grinning at her reaction, for what he had planned would drive her over the edge.

Taking her other breast and doing the same. Satisfied with his work he tossed the lipstick over the tub edge and sat back to admire his handy work on her body. Her eyes pleading him for everything he could offer. She was entirely driven mad by him. Intoxicated fully, her blood calling out to him the loudest its been since she arrived the day prior. Taking a deep breath, Ayato grabbed Yui's torso with both of his hands and began licking at her nipples with rough intent. Getting the color off, she could feel his tongue pressing so hard it drove her into more of a ferocity than she had felt. Her body arching at his flicking of her nipples. Taking one of his hands, tracing it around her inner thigh, lightly caressing her puffy lips.

"Ayato…"

"Say it again."

Yui grabbing Ayato's hair in both of her hands, wrapping her fingers around his locks. This was maddening! Pulling his hair more, electing a moan from his lips while he ravaged her nipples with his tongue, teeth, and fangs. The softness of his tongue combined with the edges of his teeth and then the sharp twinge of pain from his fangs was sending her over the edge. Ayato would periodically pull back to watch her lips making the most pleasured shape while he continued to pleasure her. His fingers continuing to lightly caress her below.

"Ayato… I…"

"Say it…"

"A-Ayato…"

Yui so close to losing all control over her body, wanting him to fully take her. His hands desperately close. Feeling her body tense, Ayato stopped licking her nipples as they were now completely clean of the color on them from earlier but now sporting a bright red and brought her face closer to him. Kissing her deeply, bringing her hands to his now larger erection, pulling them from his hair.

Yui experiencing his intensity more than he was before. He was so hard, Yui shuttered as a surge of heat rushed through her body. A level of hot she had never felt before. She knew she was blushing, but she didn't care. Everything felt so right…

"I want you to stamp me with those beautiful lips of yours…" Ayato reaching up with his free hand and running his fingers across Yui's lip before letting out a grunt as Yui was getting him to a closer climax.

"Fuck… Those lips… I want to bite them off."

This was all Yui needed to hear in combination with Ayato's petting below. Her back arching and her moan echoing while chanting Ayato's name through her panty breaths of orgasm… Riding Ayato's touch until she could feel her body pulsing. Ayato's erection grew further. Yui's pent up heat still running, leaning over near his shoulder with heavy moans, "Ayato… I want you to taste what you do to me… Bite me…"

This was music to his ears, Ayato placed Yui back on his lap and leaned her close enough, "Stamp me with those beautiful lips of yours."

Yui gave Ayato a look that could only be described as lust filled, and took his erection in her hand and his tip in her mouth and began to stroke him with her tongue and lips.

"Yui…" Ayato wrapping his fingers in her hair and grunting loudly, making sure he proclaimed his dominance over what was his.

Ayato felt himself cumming, pulling Yui's face to his own before releasing, sliding his tongue down her mouth and grabbing her so hard that she felt the pain send sparks of pleasure to between her legs. Letting out another moan that sent Ayato over the edge. Moving his hips up brushing against her hands. Stroking him feeling his warm cum fall over both of them.

As Ayato continued to release, wrapping an arm around Yui's waist, pulling her close and sinking his fangs in just below her collar bone. Yui's fingers snaking up around the back of his neck and wrapping her fingers in his hair, "Ayato…"

Drinking greedily from her as the taste overwhelms him. "Fuck this is good!" Taking a breath for a moment while he experiences the blood running through his system for the first time. Ayato going in for seconds with Yui emitting another loud moan, Ayato sending pleasure shocks through her body. Her body still reeling in excitement, pooling between her legs, her scent washing off into the water.

"So this was sin…" Yui thought. It felt so good, she couldn't stop chanting Ayato's name, and he was now drinking from her with his arms wrapped around her, greedily taking her blood for himself. It felt so good, she didn't want to let go but knew she had to otherwise he would claim her fully.

Ayato finished his last drink with a long gulp, "God damn it. Look what you did to me…"

Leaning up and grabbing her lips in his again wrapping his arms tighter around her waist pulling her close hearing a final moan escape her lips, "Ayato…"

"Yui… You are too damned delicious. You must be mine and only mine."

Getting up out of the tub, Ayato wrapped a towel around his waist. Glancing at Yui sitting in the tub, licking his lips and smiling to himself. Satisfied that he was the first one to taste her deliciousness, but realizing that he didn't want to share. Closing the door behind him, he returned to his room.

Filling up the remainder of the bath with fresh hot water, grabbing the soap and cleaning the rest of her body off and getting Ayato's treat off of her body, she was satisfied and pulled the plug on the tub.

Brushing her hair in front of her vanity, Yui couldn't stop smiling. "Ayato…" as she touched the bite mark on her chest.

"I told you I'd be your first everything." A lingering whisper runs by Yui's ear electing a surge of wetness to hit between her legs again. Grabbing her vanity with her free hand and panting heavily. "These brothers are intoxicating…"

Getting up from her vanity, walking to her bed, she passed by the bathroom where the door was still open, and she could see the mess they made. Smiling to herself, she began to get into her bed only to hear her moan pass by her ear again, "Ayato…". She felt her lips pulse between her legs. She had to get him out of her system.

Yui wondered if all the brothers were this intoxicating. If any of them were more intoxicating than Ayato, she'd lose all of her disciplines. They would take her without question for their own. Yui's heart was beating fast at the prospect… One of them would certainly take her. The question is, which one…

Falling asleep curled in her blankets, remembering the pulsing of Ayato in her hands, vivid flashbacks of that night ran through her head with his touch lingering on her skin and the feel of his stamp now on her body.


	5. Unconscious Desires

**Updated 06/09/2016 – Don't forget to review! :)**

Yuma walked back home, arriving just after the sun had already set.

"Where have you been all day?" chimed his brother.

"Ruki, I don't really feel like getting into it right now. Just know that it was a waste of my time."

His brother had black hair that was cut about ear length tipped with white, a black choker of which he always wore, smoky gray eyes, and posture that indicated he came from a tailored family setting. Often times dressing more formally than any of his brothers, demonstrating he was the head of the household and a former aristocrat.

Ruki moved in closer to his brother Yuma, taking a whiff as he smelled something sweet. "Who did you take tonight? Her smell is strong on your clothes."

"A worthless sow who became someone else's meal…"

"You mean… another vampire?"

"Yeah, he was strong. He had to have been a pureblood."

"Why would a pureblood challenge you for food…" Ruki wondered for a moment, Yuma was the strongest of his brothers. If another vampire bested him, the only logical explanation would have been that the other vampire was a pure blood. "I will arrange a meeting. In the mean time, go wash off. Her smell will make your brothers ravenous. I can smell it from here and already my thirst is calling to me."

"Thanks."

Yuma headed up to his room, pushing the door open and tossing his body onto his bed. Laying with his lower half of his legs hanging off his bed and his head resting on the now wrinkled sheets. He could still smell her sweet scent… "What the hell is she?"

Looking at his ceiling a little longer, deciding to get up and head to the shower before another one of his brother's barges into his room to ask him about his day.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Yuma begins to undress. As his shirt whips past his nose, he stops for a moment and smothers his face into it, inhaling deeply.

"… So sweet…" Nuzzling the smell on the shirt that Yui had been previously pressing against. Her smell elected a response from him he wasn't expecting. Stepping into the shower, the water washing over him. Strands of his hair becoming soaked and running past his ears, down his neck, and onto his broad shoulders.

"Yuma…" Yui's wanting face flashing through his vision for an instant. Balling his fist up and hitting the wall with some strength. His fist placing a dent into the tile of the wall in the shower. "Get out of my head!" Frustrated that he couldn't forget her, he decided to turn the water to a colder setting. Snapping him out of his daydream entirely, Yuma stepped out of the shower, walking into his room rubbing a towel over his hair with a towel loosely hanging from his waist.

He stood standing in front of the window wondering just what Ruki would find out from 'him,' Karl Heinz.

Yui opened her eyes to find daybreak peaking through her window. Getting out of her bed and opening her curtains with her bed clothes still on, she suddenly remembered the night before as a familiar ache pulsed between her thighs. Grabbing at her chest, she could feel Ayato's stamp mark lacing itself with the pleasure of her liquids beginning to pool.

"Ayato… bite me…" Blushing at the thought of her heavy pants while stroking him the night before.

"I can't do this right now; I need to get dressed!" Yui stammered, fighting against the urges forcing their way out of her body. Tossing on a fresh pair of panties and bra, slipping on a mid length skirt, her pair of walking shoes from the day prior, and a tank top. She nodded to herself in approval. Remembering to gather her hat as the sun was shining brightly.

Grabbing her seeds from the day prior and heading out to the center area, Yui began to look for the perfect spot for her garden. She saw the pathway adorned with white roses with a large open area on the other side of it. Making the decision that this was the perfect place to plant what she needed.

Setting her garden tools next to her, Yui spread out a working area below her with a tarp and knelt down and began working the soil.

Crickets chirping with the light hum of frogs mixed in, Yui stared up at the sky and sighed. She had finally finished planting what she needed. Reaching up with her hand, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she could feel the heat on her body from being outside.

*growl*

Taking the hint that it was time to eat something. Yui got up to go inside and make herself a meal. Wrapping up her tools and putting them in her basket and folding the tarp up and placing it rolled up along with her tools. Carrying them into the entry room. Noticing that her shoes are dirty from the garden outside, she decides to take them off just inside the door and leave them there for the time being. She would need them again shortly.

Placing all the ingredients on the table, she began to chop up the various items she was going to use. She also knew that she wanted some of her favorite fruit to accompany her lunch. She took an apple from the bunch she had bought while she was in town and began to slice it in circular motions taking the peel off the external surface.

"Make me some will you?"

Yui jumped as she didn't realize anyone was up given that it was still bright outside. Pivoting around she was standing in front of the oldest of the brothers who had a bored look on his face, but his eyes closed and resting his head on his hands with his elbows on the table. "It smells good, bring me some."

"You want some of what I am cooking? Or what I have in my hand?"

"Both."

"Umm, Okay. Let me finish cutting this up and I will bring you some."

The blonde haired vampire sat quietly listening to his ear buds, almost seeming like he fell asleep on his hands. Yui found herself looking over his features a little better as she didn't get to see him up close when they first met. Eyeing his hair, it looked so very soft. His earbuds connecting to a piece of attire he wore as a neck decoration. His cardigan draping over his broad shoulders.

Opening an eye and watching Yui run her eyes over his features, "That apple isn't going to slice itself…"

Blushing, being caught by the handsome vampire sitting before her, turning back around keeping her head down while finishing peeling the apple.

Shu opened his other eye, continuing to listen to his music – his eyes began to wander over her back features. Her legs slinking out of the skirt she was wearing down onto her bare feet since she left her shoes at the door. He could see her toenails painted a light blue color. Admiring her stems, he continued to sit at the table in the same posture. Closing his eyes again waiting for Yui to bring him food.

"Here! The Apple is all cut. Eat up!"

Shu making no movements even though the plate of sliced apple is now in front of him. Yui getting ready to turn around to resume making the rest of her lunch, sees Shu open his mouth.

"Shu… you have two hands. Use them."

Shu keeping his mouth slightly agape, opening an eye and his ocean blue eyes piercing Yui. Feeling her heart beat fast, seeing his lips part and a slight peek of his fangs showing as he awaits her to bring him a slice.

Nervously, Yui picks up a slice and begins to take it to his mouth. Placing an edge of it in and then pushing it in with her fingers. Jumping up at Shu's quick movements, grabbing her wrist as she pulls her hand away, "SHU!"

Pushing the edges of her fingers into his mouth with the apple, Shu begins to nibble on them playfully without breaking the skin. "Mmm…"

Heavier blush begins to adorn her face again. Yui recognizing a familiar sensation rubbing her legs together. He had only touched her but already her mind was having impure thoughts of Shu's mouth on other parts of her body.

Remembering that she had something on the stove, Yui pulls her hand from Shu's grip and releases her fingers from the edges of his mouth. "My lunch!" Yui yelps.

Yui momentarily forgetting that Shu was sitting behind her, she continued to attend to her pasta until it was done. Turning around to see Shu sitting there, her body suddenly remembered the tantalizing banter from a few moments before. Her hand growing weak, nearly dropping the pasta pot, she quickly put it back on the counter.

"I still want some."

"Oh… Okay. Just a moment."

Yui pouring Shu some along with herself and setting it in front of him.

"Feed it to me."

A heavy sigh of frustration leaving Yui's lips, "I am hungry. Eat your own food with your own hands!"

Shu giving her another look of guilt, Yui feeling sorry for snapping at him, "Okay. But only a few spoonfuls! You need to do the rest!"

Opening his mouth with anticipation, Yui picks up his spoon and gathers a serving within the utensil. Bringing it to her lips and beginning to cool it before giving it to Shu. Without seeing his enjoyment, he had a small smile displayed on his face as Yui's sweet smell whiffed to his nose as she blew on his pasta.

Putting it into his mouth, Shu chewing it and swallowing and opening his mouth again. "What are you listening to Shu? What kind of music do you like?" Without saying another word, he plucked an ear bud from his right side and placed it within Yui's left ear. Taking the spoonful of food from her as she held it out in front of him.

"It's so beautiful…", Yui stated.

Hearing chords of violins, pianos, and cello's, Yui's heart swelled with warmth. Putting the spoon back in Shu's bowl, she sat down with the earbud still in her ear and ate her food while sharing a bud with Shu.

"Thank you for coming to join me for lunch, Shu. I really enjoyed your company!" Handing his earbud back to him. Without saying a word, Shu picked himself up out of his chair and walked out of the kitchen.

Remembering that she still needed to finish tending her garden, she hurried back outside putting her shoes back on before stepping onto the bricks that adorned the center garden area.

Taking a deep sigh and looking up, it was nearly dark. She had spent all day outside, and it felt so good to get some fresh air and clear her head. She hadn't thought about the brothers all day while she was outside. In her own world with her garden, she was content. Smiling to herself she began to gather up her items when she heard a low growl coming from somewhere, and she didn't know where.

Yui stood up slowly, being careful not to move too suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck raising up to full alert. Trying to gain a fix on where the growl was coming from. A shiver taking flight from her clenched fists, "What do you want?" Yui shouts. Another low growl comes, this time, closer and seemingly from her left side.

Turning around, carefully pivoting her body Yui's eyes lock with three golden eyes coming into view. Looking at their outline while stepping back, she could make out that they looked like wolves. Pointy ears, bright golden eyes, and one of them wearing an adorned eye patch.

"An eye patch?" Yui thought for a moment, before hearing another growl and the wolves stepping closer to her. The new growl was enough to trigger Yui's fight or flight response, causing her to scream. Leaving everything where it sat and running for the door to the house. She could hear her footsteps and heavy breaths coming at faster paces but couldn't get herself to look back to see if the wolves were giving her chase.

Slamming the door behind her, laying her back against it and slumping down to the bottom of it as she seemed to have lost them. Her chest still heaving from sprinting, she realized that two of the brothers were standing before her.

"Ayato! Laito! What are you doing here?"

"Yours truly heard you scream. You belong to me, another man placing his hands on you pisses me off."

"Hearing your shrill scream, I wanted to come watch. It got me excited." Laito claimed.

Still not fully sure what just happened, Yui stood up regaining her composure from falling against the door. Taking a deep breath, she suddenly felt Ayato's breath on her neck "Why do you smell like Shu?"

"We had lunc…"

"Don't lie to me! You let another man sink his fangs into you?"

"I didn't! I swear!"

"Liar!" Ayato pulling down the top of her shirt still seeing his stamp mark just above her breast. Flicking his tongue over it, electing a moan out of Yui. Ayato sinking his teeth back into Yui's chest, taking a long drink.

"Bitch-chan sounds like she's in heat… So thrilling…" Laito teases, getting closer to Yui to take up her other side and drink from her while Ayato has her pinned to the door.

"Don't… Laito."

"Aww. No fair. He gets to drink from you, but I don't?"

Ayato pulling his fangs from Yui's chest, "You belong to me." Throwing Laito a dirty look, "You can't have her, she's mine!"

"Don't be so greedy Ayato, don't you know its so much more fun with you share?" Laito states playfully, sporting an amused smile while taking his fedora off and running his fingers through it before putting it back on. Ayato balling his hands into a fist ready to punch Laito if he takes another step towards Yui. "Fuck off!"

Both brothers being at odds and her chest feeling like it's on fire again, deciding to make a break for her room. Crawling by the brothers bickering over sharing or possessing her, she grabs a kitchen knife from the counter that she used earlier and begins leaving the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Bitch-chan, how cruel of you to try and sneak out while sounding so sinfully pleasant. Don't you know it's not nice to tease?"

Yui doing her best to hang onto the knife with both hands while walking backward out of the kitchen. Her legs buckling and her head starting to feel light. What was this? A sudden rush coming to her, she began to see her vision turn blurry and her hands shaking more than before.

"What's… happening to… me?"

Yui seeing the knife drop from her hands, she tried to regain her composure against the frame of the door she was standing in. Her knees completely giving way under her body, Ayato and Laito began to descend towards her. Just before passing out completely she heard a familiar voice and a grip on her body that she recognized from when she first arrived at the house.

"Please take your activities to your rooms, your behavior is unacceptable."

"Aww, Reiji your no fun! Ayato was just taking a sip, and I wanted to join in."

"Tch!" Ayato clicks before glaring at Reiji, who is now holding a fainted Yui.

Reiji looking down at Yui who is barely aware enough to let his name slip from her lips… "Reiji…"

"How inappropriate for a lady to let herself fall prey to those two. Your deplorable behavior has put you at risk. It's unsightly, to say the least." Reiji pushing his glasses up with his gloved hand.

Yui has gone completely unconscious and is picked up by Reiji, his right arm under her knees and his left holding her body close to his. Throwing a stern look at both Ayato and Laito, leaving the room, "Hmph!"

Carrying her up to her room, knowing that if she is left as she is in the kitchen the remainder of the household would surely kill her.

"He said to keep her alive." Rang through Reiji's ears, he hated his brother Shu but knew better than to disobey their fathers' wishes.

"Yes, of course." He reiterated back to himself.

Opening the door to her room, he walked over to her bed and placed her down on it. Looking at her disheveled appearance, making the determination that it would be best if he cleaned her up and re-dressed her into appropriate bed attire. It would not do to let a lady sleep in her clothes.

Reiji went into the bathroom to fill a container with some warm soapy water to clean her off. Upon walking in, he looked around looking at the mess on the floor. Picking up an open-ended lipstick on the floor he recognized it as Yui's. Winding it back down and putting the cap back on it, he noticed something else on the floor as he clicked the lid shut over the device.

"I enjoyed our bath time last night, let's do it again." Followed by lips in Yui's lipstick and fang marks he can only assume to be Ayato or Laito's. Reiji stared at the cursive handwriting on the card, recognizing who's hand it was.

Feeling a fit of rage rise up in him, crumpling the note and throwing it in the trash can. "How dare he try and claim her." Reiji looked at the canister of lipstick in his hand and pondered, "Why does it matter if he wants her?" Running his gloved thumb over the outer edges of the creases on the transparent cap with the color still peeking through.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he placed the canister of Yui's lipstick in his pocket and walked back out of the room with a small cloth and a container of soapy water. Putting it on her night table, Reiji took off his white glove, folded it up and put it in his pocket. Pulling a chair up to the side of the bed, Reiji began sliding off Yui's tank top and then finally unbuttoning her shorts and sliding them off. Finally getting down to her feet, unlacing her shoes and working them off; avoiding getting dirt over her bedspread. Looking over her body, he felt a small grin come over his face. Admiring her features as she lay there helpless before him, he noticed something.

A stamp mark that was definitely Ayato's. He could tell it was him, the only one that loved placing his stamp closest to the heart showing his dominance over the bride. Disgusted that Ayato had already dug his fangs into her, Reiji dipped the cloth into the hot water, ringing it with his hands and rubbing it over her neck, chest, arms, hands, and finally again over Ayato's bite mark. Scrubbing hard enough to turn her skin red and rid her skin of Ayato, Laito, and Shu's scent.

Yui stirred briefly when he did this. Noticing her legs press together while she shifted. Dipping the cloth again in the water and ringing it, he began to clean off her knees from gardening earlier that day and wiping down her feet. Looking at her lay helpless before him, he could feel a desire coming over him. The look on her face as he ran the cloth over her was one of desire even though she wasn't entirely coherent. She could still feel his hands on her body and the roughness of the material near some of her most intimate parts.

Deciding that he wanted to see Yui more defiant the next time they interacted instead of being ungentlemanly and doing unspeakable things to her while she couldn't fully appreciate the pain it would bring. Cleaning up the cloth and water, coming back out to Yui's side to pull the covers over her.

"Reiji…" she stirred.

Looking at her to see if she was awake, making the determination that she was still unconscious to a degree, but hearing his name on her lips made his fangs itch. Looking back down at her nearly naked body, he had an idea that he knew would undermine all of his brothers' efforts. This idea made his lips curl with an eager amusement that would be delicious when it reached its final climax.

Reiji walked over to her armoire and began to look through her attire she had brought with her. Stopping upon a specific outfit she had. A grin speaking of something devilishly sinful caught his attention as he pulled it out of her closet.

It was a lingerie set that was made of a black see-through, sheer material with pink stitching around the edges which were adorned with a fluffy, frilly lace that would play on her skin while she moved. The bra straps were dainty but also made of the same see-through material that adorned the accompanying panties. Noticing that the entire outfit was transparent, he was satisfied with his choice and would take pleasure knowing that the frills teased her while she wore them.

Walking back over to Yui, setting the attire at the foot of her bed and leaning over her, he could smell the intensity of her blood calling to him even now.

"Reiji..."

Looking down at her again, taking a free hand and removing his glasses. Neatly folding them up and placing them on her night stand. Questioning his composure regarding the situation with Yui laying before him with nothing but her bra and panties on being covered by her bed sheets. The smell of her exciting him with tantalizing thoughts of what he had planned for her.

"What torture I will inflict upon you… You call for me now, but will you again…"

Reiji adjusting his attire, standing before Yui contemplating the gravity of the situation, while keeping his eyes fixed on Yui's neck. Reiji leaned over Ayato's stamp and began to flick it with his tongue. Doing this, Yui lets out a soft moan. A smile spreads over Reiji's face watching her body respond to his touch. Healing up Ayato's stamp with his tongue, his mind wanders to where he'd love to leave his mark.

Closing his eyes, Reiji picks up Yui's arm closest to him and begins running his nose and lips against it. Breathing heavily as he passes over her forearm, feeling the heat in his body get more intense as her blood continues to call to him.

"Where do you want my proof?" he whispered. Yui elected another soft moan as Reiji's lips brushed against her wrist.

Her blood calling louder to him, opening his mouth and resting his fangs on the flesh of Yui's right wrist – watching her face with want plastered all over it. Biting lightly but not yet piercing the skin, the sweet smell of her blood growing more intense. "Such a lewd woman…" Reiji chuckled with amusement, "My fangs on your body…"

Finally biting down on her wrist with a rough force that stirs Yui in her unconscious state. Drinking from her wrist, originally just going to leave his mark to drive his brothers to madness but suddenly finding that he couldn't let go of her blood.

"What is this sensation? This power? This is unlike… anything I have ever tasted." Reiji thought while the blood filled the edges of his mouth with a wanting satisfaction. Closing his eyes and drinking from her wrist with eager intent. Deciding that he had enough, regaining composure, pulling his teeth out of her wrist and staring at Yui, "So, this is the power you hold. Such delicious power…"

Reiji standing up and adjusting his clothing. Putting his white glove back on and moving a strand of hair out of his face with the flick of his finger. Reaching to the table and putting his glasses back on. Displaying an amused grin of the games to ensue.

"Tomorrow the fun begins…" he thought to himself. "And I know just what will send them all into a frenzy…" A coy smile spread across his face. Picking up the bra and panty that he had set on the foot of the bed, he started walking towards the other end of the room.

Walking towards the vanity, Reiji could sense a presence outside of her window. Glancing out he saw a set of golden eyes staring back at him from a distance. He couldn't make them out entirely, but knew they were there. Flashing his fangs at the would-be intruder, emitting a low growl and a sensation within him from the recent meal causing his eyes to glow a brighter red. Yui's blood fueling the intensity since he drank of her just moments before. The golden eyed observer seemed to retreat since Reiji was present.

Getting to Yui's vanity, he wrote something down, placing the garments he selected under the note. Folding them neatly on her chair for her to find them when she awoke. He began walking out of the room when he realized he still had her lipstick in his pocket. He ran his thumb over it again before displaying another grin. He walked back over to the table, adding something else to the note that he was leaving Yui. Putting the lipstick back in his pocket, he turned to Yui in her bed, bending forward at the hips, placing his gloved hand over his heart, "G'night Lady Komori."

Closing the door behind him, Yui slept until the next evening…


	6. Thicker Than Blood

**Updated 06/09/2016 – Don't forget to review! :)**

Yui looked at Victoria praying next to her on the pew, reciting their third chorus of prayers. Still listening to her words, she was able to recite some of them on her own now after several years of being with the church but still hadn't mastered all the verses for each prayer. Holding the wooden rosary that all the girls at the church possessed, Yui ran her fingers from bead to bead.

Prayer had ended, and Victoria got up off the pew. Yui still seeming lost in thought with her forehead scrunched with a look of worry.

"Yui, let's go! Father wants us outside to tend to the garden… Yui?... Yuuuuiii..."

Victoria wandering back over to Yui and leaning down close to her face, "YUI!"

"…*mumbling something unintelligible*… Vicky! Sorry, I was lost in thought! Sure the garden, let's go!"

Both girls started heading out to the backyard doors to maintain their vegetables.

"Yui, what were you so deep in thought about?"

"Oh, umm…" Yui worried. "N-Nothing. Just thinking about what I wanted to pray for…"

"Yui, you know not telling me about it just makes me more curious don't you?"

Taking a deep sigh, Yui knew Victoria was right. She always seemed to be able to see right through her and tell when something was bothering her.

"Yeah I know… I was thinking about that boy I killed just before coming to the church. You remember him? They held a memorial service for him a few days after here in the church."

"Oh, that one… the one you stabbed with the scissors…That was years ago, though..."

"You say 'that one' like I have killed others before…" Yui hung her head in shame remembering how she let her emotions get the better of her. "Yeah, that one. I wonder if Father will ever forgive me for that."

"I am pretty sure he did the moment he took you in. All of us here had something to hide before coming here."

"What? I didn't know that. You said, everyone…?" Yui's voice trailed off looking at Victoria with curiosity.

"Yeah. I was in that same place." Victoria lifted up the bottom part of her shirt, high enough that Yui could see scars that covered her body. On her back, sides, and front of her torso. "You can touch them if you want, they don't hurt anymore."

Yui's eyes widened at the sight before her. Laceration marks adorned Victoria's creamy skin, some of the scar tissue so intense it looked like multiple wounds had been inflicted over the same area multiple times. Some of them the size of Yui's hand, and others looking like marks from a thin strap or something metallic.

"I was being raped by individuals living in our household. I tried to tell my mother, but she dismissed me telling me I was making up accusations just to get attention. The beatings got worse, and another individual joined in on the...activities. As a result, I can't bear children nor will any holy man ever want me to be his wife. I am the definition of impure." Victoria looking down at the ground, kicking a piece of loose stone from in front of her view.

Yui seeing the troubled look on her friend's face, tried to bring her attention elsewhere from where she could tell her friend was going with this. "Well, you aren't there anymore. So that must be good – right?"

Victoria looked at Yui with a face that was deadpanned, it made Yui's chest clench up as she spoke her words, "There is more. The last night I was in the house, I put something in the drink of the one that started it all. My mother was too infatuated with her own business to care about me. I killed everyone in the house that night, starting a fire in the wine cellar, poisoning my original captor and running a knife through my mother's chest as she begged me to rethink my behavior. My mom, her lover, the men she hired on as servants but really only did it because I was their plaything, as long as they had me, they made sure she never got even the smallest hint of what was actually going on. She didn't care about me. I was just some piece of meat to marry off when I became of age…"

Yui wanted to console her friend but at the same time, felt guilty for suddenly feeling like the boy she stabbed was hardly an issue compared to Victoria's own sin.

"Sometimes it was just one of them each night and other times they would have a gathering with three or four of them, holding me down, whipping me, and doing whatever they wanted to me. I hated them all. Some nights they would use metal chains to beat me instead of the usual leather whip. After leaving the house, I wandered the streets until I ran into a group that protected one another and they were willing to protect me. The leader of our group, we just called him 'boss.'"

"Did you have friends there?"

"Yeah, but not like you. Most of the group were other kids who had been abandon by the aristocrats or abused by them. One of the kids in the group absolutely hated them to the point of going out of his way to proclaim it whenever he could."

Yui chuckling, imagining someone shouting at aristocrats as they walked by in the market square. "What was his name?"

"Edgar."

"Hrm. I don't think I have ever met an Edgar while I was out on the streets."

"He was killed before you came to the church by the military's might rolling into town one day to help 'clean up the city.' He was a sweet boy, but not many of us made it out alive that day. Even the boss died standing up for us. I ran and hid like a coward after that, and eventually was found stealing vegetables from the garden out back by one of the priests. Instead of condemning me, they told me I could stay here."

"I remember that… day." Yui looking around as they have now made it outside into the garden area, recognizing that they had work to do instead of talking about their past history. "Well, Vicky…" Yui putting her arm around her friends' shoulder and hugging her close, "I am with you now, friends forever!" Bringing her hand up in front of Victoria with a curled pinky to encourage Victoria to make a formal pact with her. Victoria looking at Yui for a brief moment before smiling so large that the sun couldn't hold a candle to her smile. Locking her pinky into Yui's, "Yes! Forever!"

Both girls giggled at each other while heading off to go tend to the garden as their Father instructed.

The girls in the church got older. Some of them married wealthy men in town, and others became nuns within the churches ranks and transferred to other orphanages beyond the city. Yui and Victoria had also gotten older, old enough that playing dress up was a thing of the past and now owned clothing of their own that made the younger girls in the church green with envy. Victoria had a growth spurt and was now taller than Yui. Each of them had become womanly in their own right.

"Straighter Ms. Komori! If that book falls off your head, you will be here an extra hour! No slouching!" Barked a church nun who glared at Yui while holding a ruler in her hand to quickly push any of her student's backs into place. Sitting up straight was always a challenge for her, and liked it even less when being watched.

Victoria giggled sitting next to her, also looking equally hilarious with a book on her head.

"Do you wish to join Ms. Komori as well? If you have something so funny, please do share it with the rest of us."

Victoria kept her mouth silent and continued to focus on maintaining the book on her head. Looking over at Yui, giving her a smile. Yui smiling back almost as if she knew exactly what they were both thinking.

After their lessons, Yui took her bath box and soap to the bathroom and began to prepare her bath. The decorated perfume bottle was now nearly empty so many years later. Yui typically only reserved it for special occasions, and tomorrow was indeed a special occasion. For months, they had been practicing posture, speech, presentation, and singing. Combined with school, gardening, and homework – it seemed like they were always busy. However, tomorrow was a special day not only for Victoria, but it was also the last day Yui was going to have Victoria as a roommate. She was to meet her suitor at a ball the next night, and Victoria wanted Yui there to witness her special day.

Slipping into the tub and dropping some of her herbs into the bath, Yui looked at the bottle sitting next to the herb box, glittering in all its glory. Pondering for a moment, a thought crossed her mind, "What does this symbol on this box mean I wonder?" Examining the outer edges of the box carefully, not seeing any other indications of where it came from, who it was made by, or its place of origin. On the top of the box was what appeared to be a sword, but drawn in such a manner that it also looked like it had a ribbon snaking around the blade with a floral leaf pattern towards the top.

Running her fingers over it, she let her mind drift afar.

"YUI!"

Clutching the box tightly, looking wide-eyed and Victoria barging through the door with Yui in the tub, "Can I take a bath with you?"

Still clinging to the box for dear life with both hands, and trying to hide behind it in the process, she nods at Victoria.

Victoria turns around, and without realizing how close she is to the table next to the bath, accidentally knocks her left leg into it, sending the perfume bottle to the floor. Before either of them have a chance to realize what just happened, they both hear a loud clank and a brief shattering of glass.

Looking down at glass and gems strewn across the floor, a look of dread comes over Victoria's face. "Oh… Yui… I didn't mean to…"

Yui's face looking of concern, her lip quivering slightly before taking a deep breath, "It was almost empty. Don't worry about it." Sitting back entirely into the tub doing her best to not get upset with her friend over the broken bottle.

Victoria picking up the part of the bottle that isn't broken and placing the liquid into a small vial before gathering up the remainder of the broken pieces of glass. "Yui. I really am sorry…"

"Really, it's okay. It was nice while it lasted but I knew it wasn't forever. Thank you for putting the last little bit into a vial." Yui smiled. "I will wear it tomorrow for your ceremony!"

Victoria feeling a little better about her breaking the bottle, took her clothes off and stepped into the tub sitting across from Yui with each of the girls having their knees up to their chests so they could both fit into the tub.

Chuckling lightly, "We are both so big now. We can't fit in here like we used to."

"Remember when Father would always get so mad at us for doing this?" Victoria doing her best to mimic him, sitting upright in the tub best she could while putting on a serious face, "Proper ladies don't bathe together! Sure they share lipstick and clothes together, but never should they bathe together! It's indecent and unbecoming!"

Both of them bursting into laughter to the point that they filled the room with such a noise that one of the nuns came by knocking on the door telling them to keep it down.

"Pfft hahaha. Looks like the sister is on to us!" Joked Victoria. Yui still giggling under her hand trying to keep it down per the sisters' request.

"Yui, what kind of man do you think will pick me tomorrow?"

Considering thoughtfully for a moment as she could sense her friends' sensitivity to the subject, "One that will love you regardless of your past, will appreciate your strength and desire your presence because he enjoys it." Yui saying in a matter of fact way that made Victoria smile and relax a little, putting her chin on her knees while looking at Yui with a follow-up question.

"What kind of man do you think will pick you?"

Yui pondering again for a moment, "I'm not sure… I haven't ever given it much thought." Zoning out after making her statement, she doesn't see Victoria's hand moving to push a big splash of water into her face.

"Bgrth… Vicky! What was that for?"

"You looked so lost in thought you started to blush… Yui, are you seeing someone outside the church and not telling me?" Victoria jokingly teasing her.

Yui's face turning a bright red at being caught red handed, daydreaming of her future would be husband. "No! I swear I am not, I was… just thinking… about what he might look like…"

"Well! Spit it out! I want to know!"

"He would hav…."

A firm voice came from behind the door with a light knock, "Ladies. I know it's your last night together, but you know you aren't supposed to be bathing together. Finish up quickly and get to bed. You've both got big days ahead of you tomorrow!"

Yui looking at Victoria and pointing to both of them with a quirked eyebrow. "Both?" Victoria states to Yui also with a look of curiosity.

The girls finishing their bath, go to their rooms. Yui using the brush first and getting dry quickly. Victoria waiting for Yui to finish with the brush. "No, you aren't doing your hair tonight. Now sit!"

Yui motioning to Victoria to sit on the chair, moving the brush like it's a conductor wand with her other hand firmly on her hip. Giving Victoria a very stern look denoting that trying to reason her way out of it with Yui tonight was out of the question. Sitting in the chair as instructed by Yui, "I wonder why he said 'Both.'" Victoria chimed.

Yui stopping mid-stroke on the brush of Victoria's hair. "I'm not sure, but we will find out tomorrow." Continuing to brush Victoria's hair softly and slowly making sure to remember its feel, softness, and scent as it would be the last time she would get to do this for her friend. They practically grew up together, and suddenly tomorrow she would be gone. Yui's eyes began to tear up, sniffles making their way forward.

"I am going to miss you! Promise you will write?"

"Of course! You think I am going to go run off with some man who I just met and completely disconnect from you? I plan on inviting you over once I find out where I am going! Be ready to come visit me!" Victoria getting up to hug Yui tightly.

"Giiirrlllls…" Father speaking in a tone reserved for when he was annoyed, knocking on their door. "Do I need to come in there and read you a bedtime story and tuck you both in to go to sleep?"

Yui and Victoria looking at each other giggling and in unison saying, "Noooo!"

"Light's out! You both need your rest for tomorrow!"

Replying in unison, "Okay!"

Yui folding back the covers and getting into her bed. Starting to pull the covers up when suddenly she feels like she's taking flight off of her bed. "Vicky! We are too big to do this!"

"I don't care. Just let me do this one last time." Victoria reaching both of her arms around Yui and hugging her tightly while pulling the blankets over both of them. "I always slept better anyways when you were with me."

Yui smiling and hugging her friend's arms around her own and falling asleep. Feeling Victoria's breath slowly calm down, she knew that she had fallen asleep. Her own mind drifting off to sleep as well.

Tomorrow was a big day for 'both' of them. Yui knew that Victoria's suitor would be selected but had no idea why it suddenly became necessary for her to be there as well.

Yui's final thoughts shifted from the importance of tomorrow to enjoying the warm embrace that was her friend and how much she was really going to miss her…


	7. Enchanted Memory

**Updated 06/10/2016 – Don't forget to review! :)**

Yui awoke the next morning to find Victoria already gone from the bed. "Hrm, she must have gotten up early to get ready for her big day." Shuffling herself out of bed, pulling the covers to one side and throwing her legs over the bed, she noticed something that looked different.

Pushing herself out of bed, standing on her feet she walked over to a box that was sitting with a bow wrapped around it on their shared vanity. It was Victoria's bath box! Yui noticed something different about it, though, it had been modified since last night when Victoria used it in their bath. Yui ran her fingers over the top of the decorations thinking they looked familiar.

"Vicky!" Yui exclaimed as she realized that at some point between the previous night and this morning, Victoria had decorated her bath box with the broken shards and chunks of the bottle she loved so much that held the perfume from the woman that saved her that day. Pulling the ribbon off the box she could hear something rattling around on the inside.

Pulling the lid open, Yui's eyes sparkled at the note and beautiful rosary inside of the box. Setting it down on the vanity that they once shared, she read the note:

"Yui – I want you to have my bath box. I felt sorry about last night, so I took the broken bottle and arranged it on top of this box so you'd always have something to remember our last night together. The rosary inside is a present from Father. He dropped it off for you this morning, and I thought the box I made for you would be the best jewelry box ever! I hope you like it! I will see you tonight at my party. Let's hope my future husband is cute!

Love,

Vicky"

Running her hand over Victoria's name at the bottom of the page, Yui smiled largely and took the rosary inside the box out. Looking it over, it had pink tourmaline in the center with platinum metal molding with white and pink pearls adorning the prayer segments.

"It's beautiful!" Yui stated to herself before putting it back in her new jewelry box.

Yui began to get ready for Victoria's big day but continued to ponder why her presence is suddenly being requested.

Time seemed to fly as Yui put the finishing touches on her outfit, looking herself over in the mirror and giving herself a nod of approval she stepped out of her room and began to head for the car that would take her and Victoria to the place of choosing for the event.

"YUI! YOU LOOK GREAT!" came an excited shout from the car as the back door opened when the chauffeur pried it open for Yui to get in.

"Vicky! When did you get that dress? That is quite a…revealing…" Yui's eyes were trailing down the length of the neckline on the dress, accompanied by a bountiful plunge line on the dress outlining Victoria's well-blossomed chest.

"He sent it."

"He? You mean your future husband?"

"Yes! Isn't it beautiful?" Victoria states while running her hands over the dress and fluffing it around playfully to show Yui its flow.

"He will love it, assuming he doesn't die from jealousy of every other male looking at you as you walk across the floor."

Victoria begins to laugh while Yui's face spreads a broad smile. She knows Victoria loves the attention. Despite Yui's smaller stature and features, she knew how to use them when she wanted.

Arriving at their destination, the chauffeur opened the door for both of them to disembark from the car.

"Wow… This place is huge!" Yui exclaimed looking up at the mansion before her.

"It's… unbelievable." Victoria stated suddenly at a loss for words and seemingly starting to shake with nervousness now realizing that the individual that sent her the dress was someone of stature.

Yui was noticing her friends' discomposure, leans over and takes her hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. "You will be amazing Vicky! I know you will be!" Victoria taking a deep breath and taking Yui with her, wrapping Yui's arm around her own walking together inside the massive building.

Going inside, they both observed the grandeur of the fancily dressed people attending the ball. All the tables had pristine white linens, and every table adorned with colored flowers. Some of them roses, others daisies, and other flowers that Yui didn't recognize.

"Wow, Vicky. Who did you blow to have this happen?" Yui states implying something else of a sexual nature, knowing that Victoria would catch on.

"Ha…Ha… Very funny Yui. I'm not quite sure. I am almost scared now to meet whomever this individual is… and I promise I did nothing of the sorts." Victoria says with a confused but half sarcastic look on her face from Yui's question.

"Well apparently this person seems important, let's hope he's nice!"

Both of the girls continued to walk into the room, arm in arm feeling the gaze of the people present watch them with intent and curiosity. The pair walked around before being acknowledged by another individual that attended the gathering, but wore his regular clothes.

"Father! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Victoria states in a staggered manner.

"You look lovely, both of you. That dress is a little revealing though Victoria. Did he send it?"

"Yes, he did."

"Doesn't she look amazing? I wish I had a bigger chest to pull that off." Yui chimes in, a little jealous of her best friends' ability to hold up a dress of that nature and staring down at her own.

"Yui, you know that's impolite, stop embarrassing Victoria."

"Yui's not embarrassing me! I'm just a little uncomfortable in a room with so many people, this fancy dress and the size of this place."

Father began shuffling Victoria off somewhere while Yui watched on as her friend was pushed towards the head of the room. Yui frowned as she knew the purpose of the gathering, but it was harder to see it happening to her. She had been selected by a suitor as had all the other girls that left the church that didn't become nuns.

"I wonder what my purpose is here…" Yui wondered since Fathers words from the day prior still rang through her head. "He said, 'both.'"

Before Yui's pondering could continue, she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, well, well… Who is this vision before me?"

Yui curious to see who was saying such unusual things, came face to face with an individual that was not only enticing but much older than Yui.

Glancing up at the taller male before her, he had tussled brown hair that ran just below his chin, the rest of his hair tucked into his jacket. Darker brown eyes with reddish hues, soft looking pale skin, and firm thin lips that denoted a small hint of a smirk as he let his compliment slip from his mouth. He wore a high-collared jacket with gold detailing and fur around the edges. A dark purple lace adorned the jacket flaps decorating the external part of the high collar that had shown to those facing towards him. Yui also noticed a dark crimson ruby encased in gold adornment on his ear.

Suddenly Yui felt her chest ache, "What is this feeling?" Yui began to clutch her chest with one of her hands only to see the individual before her reach out and swipe her hand up on his own. Leaning forward and placing a light kiss on the top of it, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Komori."

"Why is my chest hurting? It feels like my heart wants to explode!" Yui thought to herself, still not recognizing the individual in front of her, wondering who he is.

"You look confused. If you remember, I came to visit you in the hospital shortly after you arrived at the church. I spoke with your Father about the heart transplant that you needed. Surely you remember me…"

Contemplating for a moment, and then her face lighting up finally remembering his name. "Oh, I remember now! Your name is Richter! You are a friend of my Fathers. I'm so sorry I couldn't remember."

Richter eyeing Yui over still maintaining his smile, offering up his arm to Yui. Escorting her around the room, Yui could feel all eyes staring at her. Looking up at Richter, "Did you ask me here tonight? Father said I needed to be here this evening even though its Victoria's engagement party."

"I did, I wanted to see how you were doing. It's been several years since the heart surgery. When I heard that Victoria's friend would be accompanying her, I figured that would be a good of a time as any to see how you were doing."

Yui looking puzzled at Richter, considering all these years and not once had he stopped by to say anything to her after offering up Father the donation of the heart to make her feel better. Continuing to wander with him alongside the room and finally getting to a table they both sat down in nearby chairs.

"Your Father should be on his way to meet up with us."

"Oh, Okay." Yui fumbled with her hands under the table so Richter couldn't see them. Peering up, she could see Victoria dancing with who Yui assumed to be her new fiancé in the middle of the floor. She looked so happy that Yui was a little jealous of her friend finally finding someone she could love.

Victoria seemed to be in a blissful state, everything else around her was drowned out. Yui's mind began to wander and daydream about what her day would look like. Smiling to herself at the prospective idea, she could hear Richter's voice coming into her head.

"So what do you enjoy doing at the church?"

"Oh not much, mostly gardening and going to school with friends."

"I have some nephews about your age that would enjoy your company."

"Oh? What kind of school do they go to?"

"It's a private school that operates at night, but they have excellent courses there compared to the programs you are exposed to at your current school. Do you think you'd be inter…"

Richter was cut off by Fathers' voice, "Well! That was troublesome to find you guys. What were you discussing? Yui? Are you okay? You look white as a sheet!"

Father was coming over to Yui and rubbing her shoulders, Yui bringing her hand to her face and nodding that she was okay.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. Moving his hand onto Yui's shoulder, peering at Richter.

"Yeah I am fine. I just had some chest pains earlier, but it seems to be passing…"

Richter's smile dissipating as time progresses going back to a blank expression with an unamused look.

"What were you two talking about anyhow?" Keeping his hand on Yui to prevent her from falling out of her chair, noticing that Richters presence was having an effect on her.

"I wanted to see if Yui wanted to attend a private night school that our family has access to. Since she's soon to be of age, it would do well for her to be well educated."

Father looking at Richter with a wary look, knowing to himself something that he has never shared with Yui.

"I don't think that would be wisest for her right now. She's in a good school and doing well with her studies. Thanks for the offer… Yui, if you're feeling okay, let's get going."

"But I wanted to be with Victoria." Yui pouts.

"Victoria and her Fiancé have already left the room. We are of no further need here."

"Didn't you say I was needed here too?"

"Yui. It's time to go."

Never seeing her Father in an aggravated state, obeyed his request without further complaint. Tears forming on her face looking around the room for Victoria. Just as Father had pulled Yui entirely out of the room, she saw Victoria with her Fiancé. She was pushed against the wall with a large smile on her face and her eyes closed. Her hands wrapped around the back of the man that would be claiming her, his face buried in her neck and hair on Victoria's right side. His left hand was on the bottom part of her dress with her right leg draped over his hip. She seemed to be enjoying herself, Yui smiled at the thought of her friend being happy and slipped out of the building.

Upon getting outside Yui looked at her Father with concerned eyes, "Is everything okay?".

"If that man ever approaches you again, you run!"

The words coming out of his mouth both panted and heavy with stress, Yui touched her hand to the back of Father, who was leaning forward trying to catch his breath.

"Is he an evil man, Father?"

"He's a… a… very powerful man you don't want to mess with."

"Father, I thought he was good because he gave you a donated heart for my surgery."

"The price was heavy… I am sorry that I wasn't there sooner." Father leaned towards Yui and kissed her forehead. "Promise me you will never accept that man's offer."

"Yes, Father. I promise!" Yui reaching up and hugging Father tightly.

"That's my girl."

Both of them climbed into a waiting car, and they drove away from the mansion. Yui looked out the back window half expecting to see her friend running out but knew that she was with her future husband and looked quite happy when she left.

Yui got back to her room that was now completely devoid of Victoria's life and light. Smiling to herself looking at her empty bed, she turned off all the lights and put the jewelry box on her vanity and watched how the moonlight shone off of it as she fell asleep.

Thinking to herself, "This is how I fell asleep the first night I met Vicky."

Yui's eyes getting heavy, falling into a deep sleep...


	8. Heated Rivalries

**Updated 06/10/2016 – Don't forget to review! :)**

Yui awoke in a sudden sweat, remembering that she was being chased by Laito and Ayato. Quickly feeling around her body, she was just in her bra and panties. Someone had undressed her but put her in bed. Thinking for a moment, she recalled Reiji catching her just before she lost consciousness.

"I wonder if… No. He wouldn't have…" Yui's thoughts trailing off noticing that her body was also cleaned up of soil from outside, and her feet had been washed too. She knew only one of the brothers was big on having everything in its place. She smiled, "Reiji…".

Suddenly feeling a twinge of pain on her right wrist as she said his name. Wincing and turning her attention to her wrist, she could see fang marks. Furrowing her brow with discontent that someone would bite her without her permission. Reaching for Ayato's mark on her chest, and finding it to be missing. Looking down at where Ayato's bite had been, Yui inspected the area with her fingers wondering if she had healed up over night. Pondering to herself what exactly happened after she lost consciousness.

Looking at the light coming in through her curtains of her room, she could ascertain that the sun was setting, and it was nearly night time. Rubbing her head, she came to realize she was out for almost an entire day. Hearing a knock on her door, Yui pulled up the covers around her body quickly.

"Yes?"

Yui could see the door nob turning but didn't know who was behind the door.

Subaru enters the room, with a hand on his hip and a glare that made her retreat further under her covers. "It's time for dinner." Giving Yui a last look as she has nearly retreated under her covers. "This box was also outside your door on the floor. It seems like you have an admirer." Subaru was kicking the box inside of Yui's door within eyeshot that she could see it.

Yui was looking at the box with curiosity and then back up at Subaru. His eyes seeming to be piercing through the blankets covering her. Feeling the blush rising on her face, "Please leave so I can get dressed."

"So you are without your bed attire, I thought you were acting strangely."

"GET OUT!"

Without saying another word to Yui, Subaru turned around and closed the door.

Sitting in her bed and looking around the room to make sure none of the other brothers were lingering around, Yui scooted out of her bed. Walking over to the box that lay on the floor that Subaru kicked in, she could see it was adorned with a red ribbon, holding a black box that seemed rectangular at first glance but was actually rather and somewhat heavy for its size.

Getting ready to unwrap it, Yui noticed something sitting on the chair of her vanity. Setting the box on the floor and reaching over to a note that is perched atop a pile of neatly folded clothing. Reading it to herself:

"Wear this to dinner."

Reading another line, a little further down:

"Check the box for more…"

Yui stared at the card. She had gotten one just like this but about previous bath time. Studying it, she noticed that the handwriting on this one was also cursive but more feathered and with a forward flow. Thinking to herself, she went into the bathroom to find the other one that Ayato had her kiss earlier that week.

Looking around over the floor, it looked like someone had cleaned everything up. A blush had come over her face remembering her behavior, a smile came over her face shortly after. Just as she was getting ready to leave, she saw the note crumpled in the trash. It would have been sufficient just to throw it in the trash, but whoever did so also took the time to crumple it up. Reading around her lipstick marks and Ayato's fang marks, she held both notes together to see that the writing was two different individuals.

Pondering still who left her the first one, and noting that the first one Ayato was persistent about defiling so she doubted it would have been him. Tapping her finger to her chin…

"Dinner! I have to get dressed!" Grabbing both notes in her hand she went back to the chair to see what was folded up. Bringing it up to her hands, her face turned pale and then smirked to herself.

"Oh, this will be fun!"

Realizing that she was being asked to wear such an item by one of them, but most likely to amuse the individual that selected it for her. She wondered who would pick out something so revealing. Given what she knew about each of them, she guessed Laito would be the most plausible response. Ayato maybe, but he was more prone to just asking her to strip or tease her with words. Kanato didn't seem like the type, Shu was very private but didn't strike her as the bold type. That left Subaru and Reiji – given that Subaru didn't seem half interested, she remembered Reiji was in her room the night before. Taking her best guess, she figured it to be Laito, Reiji, or Ayato as the culprits playing dress up with her.

Slipping off the old and dressing up in the sexiness that is folded on her chair, she quirked an eyebrow, forgetting just how revealing this set was. She hadn't worn it since she was with Victoria last, at one of the charity events for the church in which the ladies had to "charm" the guests. Yui always felt a little bit better about it when she was dressed for it and not just an outwardly appearance.

Yui's nipples had perked up due to the sheer material rubbing against them, and she could see the outline between her legs of where the panties hugged. Adjusting herself and agreeing with the tightness of the straps, she picked up the box putting it on the chair, opening its lid to find a note attached to the top of tissue paper that is wrapped around something.

"Dress for the occasion…"

Beginning to hate the cryptic notes, Yui set this card with the other two on her vanity. Noting that again the writing on this one matches the second one but not the first one. Reaching her hands into the box and sliding it under the folds of the paper, her hands ran across the straps of the dress. Pulling it up out of the box, she could hear something fall on the floor. Ignoring it for the time being, she continued to pull the dress out.

It had thin black straps with red stitching, and a tiny peek of white lace coming out of the edges. The shoulders of the dress were cut out, and the sleeves began mid bicep with sleeves going down to just past mid elbow. The edges of the sleeves were adorned with the same red stitching and white lace. Taking the dress to the bed so she could get a better look at it, the dress had a severe plunge line.

"Well I don't have a lot, but I do have enough to pull this off." Yui thought to herself while staring the dress down. The material continued with a dark red lace down the breast of the dress that then followed the trimming that flared out to the hips. It then continued its red stitching pattern with black, white, and red lace playing up from the hips flaring out to the edges. Yui's eyes caught on something…

"Did I miss part of the dress in the box? Hrm…"

Rechecking the box Yui saw nothing else in it. Walking back to the dress, her hand feathered up the front of it to realize that the dress was just extremely short in the front with a long furl of cloth behind it acting as the back of a dress normally would but the front missing a huge segment. Yui pondered as she had never seen a dress like this, but assumed it would show off her legs a great deal.

Going through her closet figuring out what would work with this, she found the perfect items. Black silk elbow gloves, a large bird cage veil that had a black rose on it, mesh netted stockings that she could string up with her garters, and lastly her heels that she wore when she was introduced to the brothers.

A grin forming on Yui's face as she is putting everything together in her mind. She would look absolutely sinful.

Yui started putting on her black corset, knowing that given the dress, it would be important for her to dress fully in all appropriate attire. Especially at the prospect of "Dress for the occasion…" as the note was stated. After fully lacing it up, she began her stockings, attaching them to a black garter that she wore to match her corset. Lifting herself up a little more from the plunge of the corset to give her chest additional definition to help with the dress.

Satisfied with how things were going so far, Yui pulled out the gloves and birdcage veil and set them on her table. Picking the dress up off the bed, beginning to shimmy into it making sure the lace didn't catch on any of the clips holding her stockings in place. Walking over to the mirror while pulling it up, she could see that the dress was tailored to the minimal length on the front leaving just enough mystery but not fully showing her panties or garter attachments. Thinking about how she could feel the cold air hitting her lips from under the dress. Blushing at the prospect of someone potentially noticing if she wasn't careful. She would literally be flashing everyone her most intimate of places. Just the thought made her excited, feeling the butterflies return in her stomach.

Trying to pull the dress down to cover more, she was too consumed to notice that someone had stepped into the room unannounced.

"Look at my little minx, dressing like she's a black widow, ready to kill a man…"

Yui was chuckling at the comment and turning around to see who had been spying on her even though she already knew from the playful banter. She knew it, Laito.

"Wasn't it you who said, 'If you like what you see, all you have to do is take it.'? So, do you like what you see?" Yui is standing with her hands on her hip, flashing a coy smile at Laito inviting him to come closer to her with her eyes.

"You know it's not nice to tease me, you might regret it later." Laito playfully teasing Yui back, blushing as his eyes trail from her feet up her legs, growing a deeper blush as his imagination wanders through the high rise of the dress – walking closer. Looking further up Yui, seeing her modest cleavage peeking through with her collar line fully opened for him to see. Lastly a look of amusement on her face, knowing she's got his full attention.

Yui leaning closer towards Laito and whispering in his ear, "Just know my lingerie is transparent, now zip me up before I change my mind…" Laito blushing a deeper red with an all too eager smile on his face. Yui is turning around, feeling Laito's lips brushing just above her corset and up her spine as she feels his fingers pulling the zipper up slowly, savoring the moment.

"Your smell is overwhelming…" Laito is licking up the back of Yui's neck and wrapping his hands around each side of her hip.

Whispering in her ear, "I could just take you right now, and you wouldn't be able to resist me."

"You know who would be upset if we didn't attend dinner… besides, its more fun to make you wait for it." Yui chimes while pulling Laito's hands from her sides. "Help me finish dressing. Otherwise, we will both be late."

Sitting down on her vanity, Yui hands her shoes to Laito.

"You expect me to put these on for you?"

Running her right hand from her knee to a trail just inside her leg and moaning lightly to tease him, "You mean you're not capable?" inferring something else that she knew he would pick up on.

"You're terrible; you know that." Laito was playing along with a coy smile, kneeling before Yui with her first shoe. Putting it on while leaning forward and nibbling on her knee. At this distance, he could sense her excitement of their banter. Looking up at Yui while strapping her shoe on, lightly planting kisses up the inside of her knee.

Yui is moving her other foot forward and rubbing it up Laito's leg, causing a smile on his face so wide she was convinced it couldn't get any larger. Laito taking her foot and lifting it up to his mouth. Gentling nibbling up her leg and stopping at her calf.

"I can hear your blood calling me from here… Here you have the rest of the house fooled. Such a naughty minx you've been keeping hidden in there. Bitch-chan has been a bad girl concealing such an excellent toy from me."

Yui letting out a laugh that coaxed Laito to continue his kissing trail up her leg.

"I can hear your heart beating faster the higher I get. How fast…will… it… beat…while… I…do…this…" Kissing her leg with his playful teasing in-between words. Yui taking off Laito's fedora as he inches closer to her now moistened womanhood from all the foreplay. Running her fingers through his playful red strands, feeling his emerald green eyes pierce her own every time she looks down at him, with a devious smile encouraging his behavior.

Remembering that her gloves are still on the vanity, reaching over with one of her free hands and putting the sleeve in front of Laito's face just as he's about to go underneath the front of her dress.

"Are you forgetting the rest of me Laito?"

"So cruel… Bitch-chan. You really know how to lead me around."

"Should I buy you a collar?"

Giving a playful smile, putting her left glove on. "You should be careful what you ask for around me Bitch-chan, you will get your wish."

His amused smile fading as he picks up Yui's right hand. "Tsk Tsk. Someone's been naughty letting my other brother play with her."

"I honestly don't know who's this is. I woke up with it. I checked for Ayato's but…"

"Oh? So two of my brothers have already bitten you. You really are a minx…" His playful smile coming back. Brushing her chest and seeing the very small marks left behind from one of his brothers healing up Ayato's stamp mark.

"Well, I have a better idea…"

Laito taking Yui's wrist and kissing up her hand and running his tongue over her wrist. Healing up the wound. Yui's face watching with fascination, now knowing how Ayato's mark disappeared.

"Let's put this one where none of them will easily find it... I will stamp my teasing minx in a way she won't quickly forget…"

Laito moving his hands just under the front of Yui's dress but not revealing anything just yet. Grabbing the clip to one of her stockings and unfastening it. Pulling the material down just enough, kissing while moving his lips up Yui's inner thigh. Feeling her heat pulse between her legs, taking a deep breath in and giving a soft moan letting Yui know of his enjoyment.

Electing a soft moan herself, doing her best not to grab his head in her hands and nudge him further in. Knowing he wouldn't object, but that they would both be reprimanded for being late for the dinner.

Giving her inner thigh a final nudging with his soft lips, Yui could suddenly feel the tender flesh of her inner thigh being pierced by his fangs. Clinching her legs around Laito's head, and letting out a longer pant. Laito's bite fueling the hotness within her body, grabbing the top of his hair with her hands pulling on it.

Licking his stamp mark playfully once he had his fill of Yui's blood electing another moan from Yui's lips. Refastening her garter strap, the stockings covering up the new stamp. Standing with a look of amusement on his face, running a hand through his tussled hair straightening it up from Yui's grip, putting his fedora back on.

Licking her lips while looking up at Laito, "Are you all done?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Yui giving Laito her bedroom eyes with another playful moan.

"I think I might have just found a succubus…" he teases.

Yui giggling in a playful manner blowing him a kiss. Standing up now with her gloves on, brushing her hair and putting her head attire on, feeling his stamp pulse, sending waves of excitement to her wanting nethers. Fastening the veil to her hair, and then letting her eyes trail down the dress to make sure its straight and presentable. Noting that she see's a canister of lipstick on the floor. This must have been the item that fell out of the box earlier. Looking over at the color, it's not her normal flirty pink but instead a vibrant red.

Hearing a massive lust filled sigh behind her, peering at Laito in the mirror, sporting him a smile while uncorking the top from the lipstick and starting to apply it.

"Putting that on, you really are a man killing succubus…"

Letting a hearty laugh out of her mouth at Laito's comment before putting the cap back on the lipstick. Wandering up to Laito, pulling his loose red tie through her gloved hands, placing her arm on his shoulder and leaning up to give him a deep kiss. Yui could feel her panties shifting as she reached up, already completely soaked from Laito. Sliding her tongue into his mouth, twirling it around to play with his, she could feel his arms wrap around her waist pulling her in.

Pulling away from the kiss, she could see that he had lipstick on his lips. Leaning up and quickly licking the tip of his nose with her tongue.

"You truly are delectable."

"You have a little something right here." Yui pointed at her own lips with a smile behind her finger. Grabbing a small vial from her vanity and dabbing a touch of the remainder of the perfume bottle that Victoria saved for her on each side of her neck.

Turning around and patting her lips together to refresh the color before walking towards the door. "Do you care to escort this lady to dinner?" holding out her arm to Laito.

With a large smile on his face, leaving Yui's lipstick plastered on his face, he walks towards her grabbing her arm in his and leaning in to smell her.

"I wonder what would happen if we just never made it to dinner…" Laito teases while closing Yui's bedroom door.

"We'd most likely be interrupted. It's best if we just go."

Walking down the hall, Yui could hear Laito's excited breaths still lingering and a smile so large on his face walking with her arm in arm and her lipstick running across his lips.

At the top of the stairs, she could hear Laito's brothers talking with one another, several of them complaining of Yui's late arrival along with Laito missing. Both of them heading into the dining area, Yui was greeted with something that brought a smile to her face and also made the butterflies dance in her stomach with anxiety as well as excitement.

At the head of the table opposite of where she was standing was Reiji, who was now getting up out of his chair to greet Yui. Shu was sitting to his right, with a fork in his hand. It was raised halfway to his mouth, but his gaze was now turned to Yui. She could feel his eyes wandering her legs and following up to her plunge line and up to her face. A small smile spread on his face as he set the fork on the plate and stood up with Reiji.

Across from Shu, sat Subaru, who had been sitting with his arms crossed and leaning back in his chair. Subaru was now fully focusing on Yui, specifically looking her entirety over with a look of surprise. He also seemed to be giving her the same stare down as when they first met. She couldn't fully read him but saw something lurking still behind the surface. She was still uncertain why Subaru was so reserved around her. His eyes following her every line, she felt like his eyes were probing her even through the multiple layers of clothes.

Kanato sat to the left of Subaru, who was suddenly at a loss for words. Going from talking to Teddy to going silent and his eyes sparkling of interest in Yui's arrival. Smiling in delight, Yui's eyes met his and she could feel a brief warmness come across his face. After the pleasure dissipated she could see a sinister smile form on his face that he hid mostly behind Teddy and begun whispering in hushed tones.

Yui's eyes trailing lastly to Ayato, who sat to the right of Shu. He sat in his chair, firmly planted with his fists on the table, looking like he was ready to burst with excitement and anger at the same time. His eyes trailing down her face to her plunge line. Seeing suddenly that his stamp mark was gone, and looking at Laito's face to see not only his usual blush when he was amused with something but Yui's red lipstick all over his brother's lips.

Reiji sitting back seeing the reactions of all of his brothers was indeed entertained by their response and actions. However, he wasn't quite able to get it narrowed down as to who wrote the note. His educated guess was still on Laito and Shu. Given Shu's behavior at the table though lead Reiji to believe that he was the more likely culprit.

"How dare you! You son of a bitch!" Ayato finally blurts, breaking the silence of the room. Getting up out of his chair in a fit of rage. Reiji and Shu decide to resume their seats, knowing what comes next as a result of Ayato flying off the handle.

"How dare you remove my claim over her!"

"I did no such thing brother. It was already gone when I went to get Yui."

"You didn't bother to stop yourself from sticking your lips on my food, though!" Ayato pointing at Laito's face.

"Oh, you mean this…" Laito wiping his hand across his lips with an amused smile. Getting exactly the response, he was hoping to.

While the two brothers are arguing, Subaru gets up and walks over to Laito, taking Yui off of his arm and walking her to a chair next to Kanato and pulling it out for her while tossing a dirty look at the two brothers arguing. Just as Subaru was getting ready to head back his chair, he caught a scent he recognized.

Turning back to Yui and grabbing her wrist, with an angry expression written across his face "Tell me! Where did you get it? Did you go in my room before dinner?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but you are hurting me!" Yui whines to Subaru, who has her wrist in a grip so tight she can feel the circulation being cut off.

Kanato talking to Teddy, "I thought only I was allowed to break our new toy, Teddy. Here Subaru is damaging our doll before we get to." Giving a pout at the stuffed bear before him.

Subaru glaring at Yui again before releasing her wrist and throwing it back to her front. Marching over to his chair and sitting back down, glaring at Yui with a scoff under his breath.

"Lady Komori, please see to it that you eat your dinner. We have a long car ride after we finish." Reiji calmly states.

"Where are we going?" Yui questions.

Shu looking at Yui, and then back to Reiji, taking a short interest.

"I am taking you with me to get some clarification on a matter that needs settling." Reiji pushing his glasses up with his hand in a matter of fact method before taking his fork and putting another piece of food in his mouth.

At this comment, Laito and Ayato stop arguing and bantering with each other and look at Reiji, "Are you taking her to see him?" They ask.

"Yes, her blood calls to us differently than any other bride we've encountered. I need to know why."

Laito and Ayato stare at each other again and then decide to take their seats.

"She smells so good doesn't she Teddy?" Kanato chimes in smiling at Yui while leaning towards her, sniffing her. "You smell like sugar!"

Yui smiling at Kanato, before looking back across the table at Shu, Ayato, and Laito, who are all sitting opposite of her. Doing her best through dinner to sit as straight as possible and keep her comments to herself unless asked. Occasionally throwing flirty smiles across the table to drive the two mad as to who she was giving them to. Both of them not being able to settle on who they were intended for. Yui smiled to herself, feeling Laito's stamp between her legs pulse every time she thought about him.

Kanato picking up his fork and starting to stab his plate with a baked good crackling under the pressure, breaking Yui's thought process. Thinking to herself, "Something just isn't right with him. Unlike his brothers he doesn't particularly seemed interested in anything other than sweets."

"Yui? Are you going to eat that piece of cake on your plate?"

"Oh, my cake? No, you can have it, Kanato."

Kanato looking at Yui bringing him her slice, "Isn't she sweet Teddy?... Teddy says he likes you."

"I like Teddy t…" Yui reaching over to give Teddy a pat to see Kanato's face change from sweet and sugary to deadly serious.

"How dare you try and touch him. I am the only one allowed to touch him or talk to him."

Kanato picking up his fork and holding it at Yui, getting ready to stab it into her hand if her hand comes any closer.

"Tch." Subaru getting out of his chair, and without another sound, heading away from the dinner table.

Kanato still swinging his legs under the table, now eating the cake Yui gave him after her hand retreated.

"Well, it would appear that we are finished with dinner. Yui, please freshen up so that we can depart." Reiji states while getting up from his chair.

"Okay," Yui says, getting up, forgetting about the high cut dress she arrived in with the deep plunge line. All three of the brothers across the table from her suddenly stopping what they are doing to watch her stand up.

None of the three standing up as she arises, but all three watching her leave the room.

Yui wandering into a nearby powder room, dusting off anything that found its way onto her dress. Reapplying her lipstick, and making sure the veil on her head is straight, gloves pulled up tightly, and her thigh highs firmly in place. Satisfied with her look, leaving the room to be greeted with a pair of piercing sky blue eyes.

"Shu! What are you doing here?"

Without saying another word, Shu falling forward onto Yui. She catches him but in doing so runs backward into the powder room and stumbles onto a fainting couch with Shu on top of her.

Shu perching himself up with his knee in-between her legs, leaning up to get a better look at Yui.

Reaching up and running her fingers through his hair, down the sides of his face with her gloved hands. "Are you feeling okay?"

Shu looking at Yui blankly, running his left hand up the outside of Yui's dress. Feeling her waistline and continuing to trail his hand up her left arm up to her face cupping it in his hand. "What are you?"

Yui confused by his comment, "I'm Human."

Shu staring for another instance before getting up on his legs, up off of Yui. Walking out of the room without saying another word. Confused by the interaction she just had with Shu, getting up off the couch and checking everything over in the mirror once more. Heading out the room, Yui makes her way to the front door where Reiji stated he would meet her.

Reiji already present waiting for Yui with a smirk on his face. Picking up her hand and bending at his hips, placing a kiss on the top of her hand, "Lady Komori". Leaning forward towards Yui after doing so, keeping his hand with hers still, leaning his face into her neck, whispering, "You smell as delicious as you look. A present waiting to be unwrapped." Reiji licking the nape of her neck while backing away with an amused look on his face.

Yui could feel a tingle of excitement pass through her core. They left the house and began to get in the car. Yui got in first and seated herself in the middle seat. Reiji soon followed sitting across from Yui. Noticing where he sat, she made a mental note that she would need to do her best to keep her legs as tightly together as possible otherwise he would be able to see completely up her dress.

Thinking to herself, "He probably intended this, just to test my resolve and my level of commitment."

"You can close the door now so we can leave," Reiji exclaimed.

"Sir, someone else is coming to join you. It will be just a moment longer."

Not many things bothered Reiji unless it was someone keeping him from his schedule. In stepped another brother. Yui's eyes widening as she saw who was coming to join them but happy that it was him out of all of the Sakamaki's.

"Shu!"

Reiji glaring at Shu as he entered the car and sat directly next to Yui.

"So you are finally deciding to take an interest as head of the household?"

Shu opening both of his eyes, not saying anything to his brother, but giving him a firm look.

"It would figure that it was you, well, you are here now. We may as well find out while we visit him and make the most of it."

Shu nodding at his brothers' remark and looking at Yui. He could hear Yui's heart beating faster since he sat next to her, her body heat radiating with such intensity that it made him excited just sitting next to her. Looking her over, he could tell that he had a reaction on Yui. She was squirming in her chair, and could smell her excitement at dinner. Now that he was sitting next to her, he was sure that she was turned on. No doubt it increased with him falling on top of her in the powder room.

"I'm so tired. I think I am going to take a nap until we arrive." Shu mumbled, loud enough for Yui to hear him, but come across as mumbling to Reiji.

Shu started leaning on Yui as his head begun to fall on her shoulder. Yui wanting to make him more comfortable scooted over in the chair until his head was on her lap. Yui resting her hands on his head and caressing his hair. Running it through her gloved hands. Petting him while he got comfortable on her lap.

Knowing the effect this was having on his brother, Shu moved his right hand up past his face and rested it on Yui's knee which made her jump. Lightly caressing her knee with his thumb for a moment, feeling her respond to his touch. Her pulse turning up, and her body get warmer. Shu lets a soft smile come across his face. Knowing that he was having a little fun with Yui, driving his brother who sat across from them seething with jealousy.

Shu knew that his younger brother, Reiji, always had a problem with him. Although he harbored no ill will towards him, he was aware that Reiji resented being born second.

Yui's scent was stronger now in the car that Shu was laying on her. He began to doze off as the car ride persisted. Reiji reading a book that was brought with him, Yui sitting across from him looking out the car window. Watching the city lights pass them by, she continued to stroke Shu's hair as he lay asleep on her lap.

A few hours later, the three of them arrived at a manor that looked familiar to Yui. Reiji was the first to disembark from the car. Holding the door open for Yui, he motioned her out with his voice. Yui began to stir Shu to let him know they had arrived. Shu sat up looking at Yui with a sheepish smile, "I could hear your excitement the entire time I was on your lap." He whispered in her ear.

A smile with a hint of blush came up to Yui's face. She reached up and ran her left hand along Shu's face, planting a light kiss on his cheek.

Grabbing Reiji's hand as it waits for her to disembark from the car, she gripped it firmly and stood up outside of the car. Reiji putting his arm out so that Yui could wrap her arm around it. Snaking her gloved hand through his awaiting arm, she could see Shu getting out from behind them. Reiji not waiting for his brother, began to walk with Yui up the steps of the imposing mansion.

"This is your Fathers'?" Yui asks blankly staring up at the manor.

"If you want to call him that. We know him as Karl Heinz, the public knows him as Tougo Sakamaki, and the rest of the world knows him as Demon Lord."

Yui thought to herself, "Karl Heinz… That name is familiar." Nodding that she remembers it from when she was at the church, she just couldn't place where.

Shu is taking up Yui's other side, wrapping her hand around his arm, assisting in escorting her up the stairs to the door. Both Shu and Reiji eyeing each other now fully knowing that each of them has an interest in whatever Yui might be.

The double doors opening to the mansion letting ample room for all three to pass through. Reiji and Shu coming up on a sight they weren't all to happy to see.

"Ahh, so you finally decided to show up." A voice beamed. Both brothers recognizing the voice of who was speaking to them. Yui looked ahead to make out two individuals walking towards the three of them.

"Come to pay your respects to the demon lord?" asked the second individual.

Yui began to eye the first male that came into view. He was mostly covered, sporting golden eyes just above a black scarf that covered the lower half of his face. His side swept bangs tipped with a darker gray color. His shirt open just enough that she could see his collar line. Both of his hands gloved with a white pair. His scarf swept behind him. Most of his hair was tucked under his scarf but estimated it to be just short of his shoulders. Yui could feel the butterflies come back into her stomach as he approached.

Her mind trailing off to this new individual's breath hot on her neck while he bit deeply into her sucking her blood out and spitting it out. Despite his roughness with her, she still wanted him. His intoxication seeping into her skin just through his touches. She wasn't used to being forced into things against her will, but the way he did it made her body beg for more. Feeling him part her legs with the power of his own, demanding what he deemed to be his, she could only feel her body giving in…

Shu and Reiji looking at one another as he approached, both smelling Yui's body respond to his presence.

Stopping in front of the three, Yui could see his eyes piercing her soul but making her feel an incredible amount of want surge through her body.

Smiling under his scarf at the scent of Yui, removing his scarf, taking Yui's arm from Reiji, grabbing her hand in his and bringing it up to kiss her hand.

"My name is Carla Tsukinami. This is my brother Shin Tsukinami. I look forward to seeing more of you now that I know you exist."

Quickly replacing his scarf around his face, he continued to walk past the three of them. His brother, Shin in tow.

Shin staring coldly at Yui as they passed. She noted that he had golden brown hair with faded white tips on his hair. Shorter length falling just above his ears. He also had one golden eye and another that was adorned with an eye patch. Looking over the rest of him, she noted that he also had a tail sticking out from behind him. Her eyes wandering up the rest of him she was incredibly drawn to his neckline. She could almost envision him with ears in her head which gave her a slight giggle.

His firm grip on her arms, his bites across her skin, holding her firmly in place while his hands wandered as he saw fit over her body. Commanding her to get on all fours until he is satisfied with her efforts of cleaning his boots. Whipping her backside until she complies with his every wish…

Coming back to her senses, she wasn't sure what she just experienced from the two, Carla and Shin as they walked past her. She could sense fear, desire, and power emanating from her body just with them coming near in proximity.

Carla and Shin both now completely out of view, Reiji says, "Not even enough propriety to pay respects to the next heir to the throne. Their manners are deplorable for being First Bloods."

Yui confused, "What's a 'First Blood'?"

"A progenitor. The original of which all other demons were born from." Shu states. "A plague wiped out most of them, the Endzeit. Those two are the last of their kind."

Feeling more educated than ten minutes ago, Yui resumes her hand on Reiji's arm, and the three proceed to walk towards the main room. Upon entering the room, Yui sees a familiar outline that she recognizes from before…

"It's you! I remember you…!" Yui exclaims as her face lights up with excitement. Shu and Reiji look at one another confused, wondering how it is that Yui recognizes the individual before her.

"How do you two know each other?" Asks Shu.

"Well, it's a long story…" Says a familiar but warm voice.


	9. Innocent Denial

**Updated 06/10/2016 – Don't forget to review! :)**

"Another charity event…" Yui thought to herself while watching Victoria get dressed.

"It won't be that bad, charm everyone, and help the church sustain its funding. Plus, think of all the free food and chocolate! I can't wait!"

"Only you'd be excited about all the free food, Vicky." Yui letting out a light chuckle after finishing her statement.

"Plus, think of all the hotties that will be there. Last time there was that covenant that attended that was all boys. Remember them?"

"Yeah I do, I didn't care for them much. Coming up to me, giving me drinks, and trying to drag me to some private corner to do what they wanted. No thanks!" Yui dryly stated.

"Stop being such a square Yui! You need to learn how to have fun!"

Yui sighed, she knew Victoria had a point. She typically kept to herself unless Victoria had something planned up her sleeve.

"Which color? Pink or Purple?" Victoria asks Yui holding multiple dresses up.

"Purple…"

Victoria looking at Yui for a moment before throwing the purple dress at her. "You wear it. Your skin color will look better with that deep of a color. Plus, you always wear pink. Time to change it up!" Victoria smiling largely at Yui.

Both girls getting dressed and ready, heading to the event, they found themselves in front of an exhibition hall. Entering in, it was what both of them expected. Lots of aristocrats rubbing elbows with one another, wine flowing, food galore, and as Victoria had hoped, a mound of chocolate.

"Make sure not to eat too much of it, Vicky! You will get a stomach ache!"

"Square!" Victoria sticking her tongue out at Yui, giggling and then rushing off towards the chocolate decadence that was setup.

Yui smiling at her friend, then taking a look around the room to see if anyone was there that she recognized. Unfortunately, Father was busy with some work elsewhere for the event so it was just Victoria and Yui – and Victoria just ran towards the chocolate.

Sighing at the situation, Yui went to walk towards an empty table she saw to take a seat and wait for Victoria to come find her, or for it to be time for her to leave. She wasn't in the mood to entertain. Yawning as she sat down, she straightened herself in her chair and sat quietly watching people walk by her.

An hour passed and still no Victoria. Yui peeking around the people on the main floor talking or dancing, she still couldn't see Victoria.

Yui had begun to fall asleep in her chair when suddenly she felt someone jump on her lap, "YUI! WAKE UP!" Victoria sporting a large smile on her face as she wrapped her hands around her friends' neck, with a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

Yui clinging to her friend for dear life as she nearly had the life scared out of her with Victoria jumping on her lap.

"IM AWAKE... Wait... Vicky… Where have you been? I've been bored to tears here…"

"I found someone who was looking for you. He wants to meet you."

"Someone looking for me? He?" Yui quirking an eyebrow and looking behind Victoria to see no one there other than the same crowd that she was dozing off watching.

"That's strange, he was right behind me. I will go find him again! I will be right back…" Victoria stated before jumping off Yui's lap and heading back to the crowd to find the individual looking for Yui.

Yui sighing as she couldn't think about falling back asleep given that a rush of adrenaline was now running through her body from her friend scaring her awake.

Wondering who could possibly want to meet her, shortly after, Yui heard a voice coming from behind.

"Well here is where you have been hiding. It's nice to finally meet you in the flesh. I have heard so much about you from your Father."

Yui being caught off guard shifts in her chair and turns her chair around to face the voice behind her.

Feeling her chest grow tight, her breath draws short, and her blood getting hotter, he was the most gorgeous male she had ever set eyes on. Slightly confused at the emotions stirring inside of her body as she could tell he was quite a bit older than her. Roughly the age of her Father to be more precise if she had to judge off of just looks, maybe a little younger than Father – but still incredibly pleasing on the eyes.

Continuing to look at him, he had a formal white suit on with a high rise collared coat on that was also white. Wrapped in between his suit and full-length coat he had a scarlet red sash that was sewn into the shoulder but tied opposite of where it was attached. In between the fluff, he wore a black chest flock that had a ruffle effect to it. A symbolic brooch was attached to it, and a gold filigree chain ran across the crimson red sash. White gloves adorned his hands, the cuffs of his sleeves coming just over the wrists covering the entry area for the gloves. His eyes a vibrant gold color that Yui had never seen before and white long flowing wavy hair adorned his face but also ran down his back and nearly to the floor.

Yui could feel a cold shiver come over her, every word he spoke was like a whisper of love to her ears, and she could feel her body responding to his presence. Her hands wanting to touch him, her knees growing weak, her heart beating fast, and her mind growing hazy. Not understanding what was happening, but at the same time feeling the desperate need to give into whatever was calling her.

She could feel his hands snaking up her arm and nibbling along the way before getting to her face and taking her chin tenderly giving her a kiss she would never forget. Feeling his lips on hers, his hand trailing under her bolero and feeling her zipper to her dress trail down. Electing a moan into his mouth, his hand slipping inside of the undone zipper and slicing open her corset with precision. Finally feeling his cold hands on her skin despite him wearing gloves, making her body tremble. Her hands wandering over his body looking for an entry point to begin…

"Yui? Are you feeling okay?" His hand coming to her face and brushing it softly with a warm smile coming over his face. Blushing a deep red realizing what she just experienced wasn't real, pinching her arm under the table to get her out of the haze she was in.

"I'm so sorry, I seem to not be feeling so well suddenly." Still blushing a dark red, not being able to look her guest in his face.

The man sitting across from her picking up her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and planting a tender kiss on the top of it. "I am sorry to startle you Lady Yui. Let's get up and go dance, moving around instead of sitting in this chair will help you no doubt."

Yui nodding in accepting, keeping her hand in his and following him to a destination somewhere on the floor. Putting his hand on her hip and gently taking her other hand and placing it on his arm. The pair beginning to sway to the music playing, dancing together.

"Yui, you've grown up quite beautifully."

Blushing and looking away from her would-be dance partner, and suddenly remembering he has yet to still introduce himself.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

The man looking blankly at Yui and then smiling, "I did forget to introduce myself, didn't I? My apologies, my name is Karl Heinz."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Heinz."

"Please Yui, just call me Karl. It's easier that way. I've known you for a long time, it's only appropriate."

Karl leaning into Yui and smelling her perfume, the movement making Yui blush and her body flush with excitement.

"You smell lovely too."

"T-Thank Y-You. You said you wanted to meet me? Did you want to ask me something?"

"A woman that's direct, I like that quality in a woman…" His voice trailing off. Yui was not able to blush any further, feeling her body flush and her hands starting to sweat. Every time he speaks, his words seem to work at different emotions in Yui's body, becoming unbearably uncomfortable as she can feel her body hot in certain areas and others are ice cold.

Karl's hand coming up from her hip and brushing some of her hair behind her ear and lingering a finger down her hair, letting his hand slide down her shoulder, brushing past the edge of her breast, and back down to her hip. Yui shuttering as his hand trails, feeling her body start to produce a sensation between her legs.

Yui wondered if this is what it meant to be sexually aroused. Not fully understanding her own body's responses to his words and touches. Why did she feel this way towards him even though he was twice her age? Did he just know how to manipulate her body? Yui began to ponder her personal interests wondering if maybe all this time she didn't realize it that she was into older men.

"I can feel your hand sweating, Yui. Am I making you that nervous?" a sly smirk forming on Karl's face while he's looking at her. Yui was not able to look at him while replying, "Sorry, I am just… umm… I am still not feeling well."

"Let's get you some air then…" Beginning to take Yui onto his arm and walk her towards an open door that leads outside.

The cooler air hitting Yui's face, she could feel the temperature of her body lowering.

"It's beautiful out here under the full moon," Yui claims glancing up.

"It pales in comparison to your beauty…" Karl walking over to Yui and brushing his hand against her face. "If you could see you as I do, you'd agree with my statement."

Yui's body flushing hot again, and her heart beating so fast that she could only hear it instead of the sounds throughout the garden. Yui's body also pulsing with desire, a want growing between her legs. Breathing faster, reaching up and grabbing her chest as she could felt a light twinge of pain present.

"You must be cold, here…" Wrapping his full-length white coat around Yui's body and pulling her close."

Yui still grabbing her chest, looking up at him wondering what's going on, what he wanted to ask her, and why she can't help herself thinking of him in this manner. It felt like everything in her body was calling out to him to touch her, violate her, and pleasure her only as he could.

"Sir, you are needed inside." An unfamiliar voice breaking the silence.

"I will be right there." Karl states.

Yui panting, trying to control her faculties that want to feel his every touch. "Okay…" she manages to get out.

Karl enjoying the view and the smell of her blood calling to him, he knew at that moment that what his brother told him was true. She had Cordelia's heart in her body, and it had changed her blood in a manner that he found delicious. Although it was his plan to have Yui select from one of his sons once she grew a little older, he contemplated taking her for himself.

"We will meet again I am sure. Until then…" Karl leaned in to steal a kiss from Yui's lips. Yui feeling his breath on her lips as he approached her face, feeling small fireworks go off inside her body at the prospect of her first kiss being by him. She thought to herself that it would be welcomed and closed her eyes, parting her lips slightly so that it would be pleasant to the touch.

Placing his lips on her left cheek, bypassing her lips and giving her a soft nudge with his nose. Pulling away and heading towards the building, Yui could feel her body screaming with excitement. Even the kiss on the check that he gave her sent surges throughout her body, and she experienced a moan escape her lips as he parted from her skin.

Yui grabbed her face with one of her hands while still holding the jacket shut with the other. "That was really close…" she thought to herself. Looking back up to find herself alone in the garden, she started heading back inside. Looking around she could see several people staring at her like she just committed a crime. Feeling guilty she began heading towards the front exit when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Yui! There you are!"

"Vicky!"

"I couldn't find him… who's jacket is that? Wait… that's 'his' jacket. So you got to meet up with him? What did he want?"

Yui did not have the courage to tell Victoria what happened, her face blushing recalling the events and how her body responded to him, she instead blurted out, "He wanted to dance with me…"

"Uh huh, and what else. You have his jacket around you."

"Oh, um… We went outside in the garden." Yui's face becoming redder with guilty pleasures swirling in her head.

"And…"

"And what?"

"And what else? I know your hiding something. Your blushing redder than the priests' apples at harvest time… What else did you two discuss?"

"Nothing! I swear, nothing!"

"Uh huh, nothing my foot. You're hiding something Yui." Victoria sighing. "At any rate, you need to go give him his jacket back. We need to get going…"

"Okay. I will go find him and give it back." Yui departed from Victoria to complete the task of returning the coat. Looking around she couldn't see him anywhere. Looking towards the tables, near the powder rooms, and finally towards the head of the chamber. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Karl stepping into a room. Quickly walking over to its door, Yui balls up her fist and politely knocks on the door. At first, the door was not opening, and after a moment hitting it again, "Excuse me, Sir. I wanted to return your coat to you."

The door opening with him standing before her, "Such a lady. Thank you for returning my jacket, but you really didn't have to."

"But I wanted to, it's such a beautiful coat. It must be important to you." Yui stepping inside the door and setting the coat on a nearby chair before turning around to find the door closing and Karl leaning against it. Now standing between it and Yui.

Her body still pulsing, and now a quick shiver running up her spine. He was blocking her from leaving, and she couldn't help but think of all the amazing unspeakable things he would potentially do to her as it was just now the two of them in the room.

"Um… My friend, Vicky, she is waiting for me along with the car to take us home…" Feeling her voice tremble with fear and excitement.

"I could always take you home and send one of my people to send your friend back to the church."

"But…umm…" Yui's voice trembling more. Rubbing her legs together, her pulsing had worsened, and she was doing her best to not advance on him.

Karl chuckling to himself and taking his lean from the door, moving his body towards her. "You can't tell me you haven't already thought about me. I can see it on your face and hear it in your voice."

Yui looking into his golden eyes, her face flushing while viewing a slight smile pass over his face. The edges of her lips curl as if giving away her secret to him. "I promise… I haven't… I just… am not feeling well." Yui suddenly feeling his hands on her shoulder, brushing her hair back, off her shoulder. "You're a terrible liar." Karl whispers.

His breath on her neck, "You smell fantastic. I am sure you taste as amazing as I would expect." His tongue is running up the side of her neck, sending shivers down her body. His hands slide her bolero off of her torso and then finding his way to the zipper on the back of her dress. Sliding it down her dress in such a manner that as he did so, he rubbed his fingers against her bare skin. Touching it again after the zipper completely down, "So white, soft, and pure."

Turning Yui around to face him, he could see her coming towards him with a look of pure desire and want. He found it intoxicating but especially the fact of how warm her body was, and that it was undoubtedly her first time the way her body and blood called to him. Doing his best to still conceal his fangs from her as she came towards him. He found himself backing away from her as she approached him. Finally reaching him and wrapping her arms around his body and leaning up to steal her first kiss.

Bringing up his finger in between his lips and Yui's as she closed in. "I think it would be best for you to go with your friend tonight. I don't want to spoil you before your time." Fighting his urges not to take her as she is and sink his teeth in, deciding that his plans would be in ruin if he made that choice. As it stood, he did not know love, but could tell that Yui did. Was it her human side that caused this feeling of remorse out of him? Before he could change his mind, he pulled up Yui's zipper enough and tossed her bolero back over her.

"Leave now before I do something to you."

Yui giving him a look of confusion and sadness she started to gain tears in her eyes. "Please Yui, I am sorry. I shouldn't." Leaning over and grabbing her hand and kissing it gently, still smelling her blood pounding through her body at the excitement. "We will meet again, Lady Yui. I promise you that. I want you to experience more before then. Your friend is waiting for you…"

Yui wiping the forming tears from her eyes and taking a deep breath, "I understand." He opened the door for Yui, and she stepped through it to find no one else present except her friend who was now looking with an amused face at the opposite end of the building. Walking towards Victoria, she could already feel the questions she was going to ask her.

"That took you long enough, Yui."

"Please don't Vicky. I am not in the mood."

"What? What did you think I was going to say? I would say go for it. He's really cute."

Curious that her friend wasn't grilling her for details, "You think so?"

"If only my chocolate table was that entertaining! I saw the way you looked at him while you both danced. You might be able to fool yourself, but you can't deceive me."

Yui felt a smile form across her face while thoughts of Karl finishing undressing her crossed her mind. His hands running across her body, she felt her face flush again.

"So it's apparent that you like him, what's the issue?"

"Vicky, He's twice my age!"

"So? When has that over stopped two people from having fun?"

Yui thinking about it to herself and doing her best to dismiss the thoughts, her clothes slightly uneven from only half the zipper being up and her bolero half tossed on.

"Yui… As your friend, if you like someone, you should go with it. You won't know unless you try, right?"

Nodding at Victoria's comment in acknowledgment. Wondering if it was really okay to act impurely before she was married. She knew that due to Victoria's past, she didn't worry about it because she would always be seen as unclean according to the church. Yui wondered that if she didn't have to worry about the pain if she would have insisted that they continued to fulfill the desires that her body was screaming while in his presence.

Sighing heavily, remembering his words, "We will meet again."


	10. Sirens' Incantation

**Updated 06/10/2016 – Don't forget to review! :)**

Karl Heinz getting up out of his seat and eagerly walking towards Reiji, Shu, and Yui. Recognizing the individual before her, releasing both brothers' arms from her hand's grasp, walking towards Karl and extending her hand to him. Kissing her hand and telling her, "Still as beautiful as the last time I saw you." Not releasing Yui's hand and instead pulling her close to him, running his hands over the top of Yui's head as it rests on his chest, running his fingers in a tender but familiar form through her hair. His gold eyes looking up at his two sons before him with curiosity but also displaying a small grin.

"So it appears one of you has tasted her, but the other is still curious…"

Yui looking at Karl, "So that means…" Backing away from for a moment. "Yes, Yui. I am."

Her face going pale, realizing he was a vampire too, before registering what he just said, "One of you…" That means Shu or Reiji was responsible for the bite on her wrist that Laito healed up earlier. Given that the same night Reiji had taken her to her room and cleaned her up, she knew it to be him. Glaring at Reiji before her thoughts were interrupted.

"We've come to ask you what Yui is. Her blood calls to us like no other Bride we've had before." Reiji states.

Karl chuckling as both of his oldest sons have come to ask him the very question he figured they would already know the answer to.

"You mean you haven't figured it out? Already the last two progenitors seek her blood, you've surely noticed them lurking on the property."

Shu standing with his arms crossed, with a not so amused look on his face. Reiji thinking to himself in quiet contemplation.

"You mean to tell me she's a first blood or a half first blood?" Shu replies.

"Not exactly, but close. You could say she's a human with the heart of the last first blood female."

"So that's where Cordelia's heart went…That explains why her blood calls out to us." Reiji dryly proclaims.

Yui trying to take everything in, "So, I have the heart of a progenitor in me? Is that why I keep having chest pains?"

"Yes, your body is awakening. The more you are exposed to us, the more your body changes and alters itself to adapt to your heart, but also your true nature." Karl explains. Walking a little closer to Yui, "That's why your thoughts are flooded with doing indecent things to us." Yui blushing and exclaiming, "That's not true!" Feeling a little shy admitting something in front of the three of them.

"Denying it only makes is that much more delicious," Karl states with a look of amusement running his fingers under Yui's chin.

Shu looking more agitated with his father and could also sense Reiji's displeasure at the situation. Knowing that Reiji had already drank from her since he knew he had not. It made him curious as to what Yui's blood tasted like but also what it would feel like. He was aware that Cordelia was a progenitor, but could never stomach the woman when she was alive or doing anything of that nature with her despite her insistence.

"How exactly do you know all of this?" Reiji asked.

"I was able to bring it out of Richter, your uncle. Apparently he stole Cordelia's heart out of her body before the triplets finished her off. It was his intention to find a vessel for her heart. I knew he was keeping something from me, so I sent some of my familiars to check in on him and found him negotiating with a priest at the church."

Yui grabbing her chest, "Father…" her knees feeling weak, she could feel her body growing cold. Shu walking over with some swiftness and grabbing Yui before she fully collapsed, picking her up with both of his arms. Holding her in front of him. Yui's gaze was still fixed on Karl, Shu could still hear her blood beating rapidly through her body from something that was stirring it up. As Shu's eyes traveled her body, he could sense her body's pace quicken.

"Don't worry about your Father, Yui. He didn't know where the heart came from. Richter didn't tell him anything until much later." Karl states.

Shu could feel Yui's body shaking in his arms at the news.

"This is why you must not kill her; her body must awaken on its own so that a new generation of demons can be born."

"Demons?" Yui asked in her weakened state.

"Yes, like Vampires as well as other creatures of the realm. Only a first blood has that power." Karl followed up.

Reiji nodding at the statement, continuing to develop additional information in his mind. "Take Yui home while I finish up here, Shu. I will meet you back at the house. I have some additional questions for him regarding this situation."

Shu wasn't going to ask, having to stay another moment in either of their presence with a weakened Yui in his arms, leaves the main room and starts heading towards the exit. Yui phasing in and out of her current mood, while hanging onto Shu's sweater. He smelt so good, feeling his body shift as he moved, it was enough to send Yui into glimpses of intimate fantasies with Shu. Feeling herself get excited again, taking her mind off of the news she just received. Just as both of them were ready to reach the exit, a new individual walked in.

Yui reviewing him as he passed by her and Shu. He had dark black hair cut in a layered manner from his ears to his neck. Wearing a thin black choker, his clothes very tailored and his posture very straight. His blazer jacket open in front with a low cut shirt under it, exposing his chest. His hands looking soft, and his eyes a piercing cold that looked like he meant business. After sensing him pass, Yui looked up at Shu, "Another vampire?"

"Yes, but he's half-blood. Not a pureblood like us, he stinks of a human."

"Oh… I wonder why he's here."

"Probably the same reason why the other two were here in addition to us. You ran into one of their kind a few days ago when you and Ayato came home together."

Blushing and turning away from Shu, remembering that evening with Ayato and how her body felt like it was on fire.

Getting to the car, Shu setting Yui down so she could climb into the open door. Shu following after her and took his seat across from her. The vehicle began to go, and Yui could see Shu closing his eyes and resting his hands on the side of his body and slumping into his chair of the limo.

Eyeing his features while the car continued on, Shu startled Yui. "If you're so curious, why don't you come over here and find out?"

"You don't mind?"

Shu popping an eye open and looking at Yui with a gaze, imploring her to "hurry it up."

Yui scooting forward off her chair and walking across on her knees, the roof of the car was too short for her to stand up. Shu watching her intently coming towards him. Taking in the view of Yui on her knees, coming to him. Feeling her hands on his legs as she inched up towards him. Feeling her body between his knees as she reached up to grab one of his ear buds, looking down at her exposed chest and more importantly, her supple virgin flesh of her neck. It looked so beautiful, Shu could feel himself wanting to bite into her and drink until he was full, sating his fangs itching for her.

As Yui grabbed his ear bud, Shu continued to watch her and encourage her behavior. Putting the ear bud to her ear, she continued to climb up Shu. Positioning herself with a leg now on each side of him, scooting closer so she could put the bud in her ear. Surprised to hear something other than music, it was sexual moaning of a woman's voice. Slightly surprised, quickly taking the bud out of her ear and nearly falling back off Shu when she tried to take it out of her ear.

"You'd sound much better than this." Shu running his hand up the back of Yui pressing her towards him, catching her from slipping away. Yui's weight shifting, Shu could feel the dampness in between her legs from everything transpiring this evening. Brushing the hair back on the left side of her neck, leaning up to her and pulling her near bare chest close to him, "I could make you sing any song you wish."

Her body heating up again, deciding that it wouldn't be the worst thing to give in a little bit to her desires. She had been suppressing them all day and couldn't take much more of the sensations she was experiencing. Moving her hands up to Shu's face and leaning forward to his face brushing her lips against his. Running her fingers through his hair and finally down pulling out his other ear bud.

Shu pulling the device off of his neck with one hand, taking his other hand and rubbing it up her netted stocking, enjoying a feeling of the ribbing of the material under his fingers. Taking his other hand and doing the same to the other side, pulling Yui into him. Getting her to elect a small moan from her lips as her panties are rubbing on his legs near his now forming excitement.

"My heart ached when I saw you the first day I met you… Shu…I could feel my body calling out to you." Yui panting in a sinful voice encouraging Shu to keep going.

Rubbing his thumbs over the tops of her legs while continuing to slide his hands up the rest of her leg. His lips meeting Yui's in a soft but slow kiss, drawing her tongue out with his, curling it around electing another moan from her mouth. Yui's excitement between her legs becoming more apparent, her body growing hotter, her nipples perking up through the dress. The surface of her skin feeling good, to the point that every touch is sending sparks and flashes of heat around her body.

Yui's quiet pants becoming more intense as Shu finds the hooks on her stockings. Unclipping them both with each hand still on her leg, turning his fingers downward and running his nails roughly against her skin. As the material slid down her legs, Yui ground into Shu's lap. A smile forming on his face.

"I want to eat you up, your blood is so hot right now. Although, I might get burned if I was to take you right now as you are…"

Yui grabbing his head with both of her hands and planting a firm kiss on his lips, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Falling forward into Shu, pushing him against the seat back of the chair. The lights of the city outside zipping past their head as she kisses Shu. Hearing a deep moan come from his mouth, his hands now working their way back up Yui's body and finding her perky nipples. Rubbing them through the material, electing another escape from her lips.

"I want to feel you, Shu…"

The sound of his name on her lips weakened his will more than he realized. Taking his hands off of her chest, grabbing her left hand, holding it still with both of his hands; he pulled off each digit on her fingers with his teeth. Exhibiting precision in his movements, but in a playful manner. Performing the same on the other hand. Seeing his fangs caused Yui's blood to get hotter. Her mind starting to further drift about where she wanted his stamp.

Yui watched his mouth mesmerized, as he worked off each glove on her hand. Finally getting both of them off, throwing them to one side of the back of the limo.

"I want to hear that sweet song of yours…" Shu breathed into her neck, licking it several times before nibbling on it without breaking the skin. Yui letting out another moan, this one with more lust than before.

Shu holding onto Yui, moving both of them forward and laying her on top of the back of her dress that was now under her. Loving the sight before him of Yui completely flushed, eyes of want, smelling her blood burning and her fluids giving off an irresistible allure. Shu took off his cardigan, and further removing his shirt underneath. As Shu did this, Yui watched his muscles flex as he moved. His tone revealing that he was shaped well and clearly defined lines running over his body despite seeming as if he slept all the time.

Pulling Shu closer to her with the waist of his pants, she ran her hands over his lower stomach and wiggled her fingers down just inside of his pants. Finding the button and starting to unbutton them.

"I want to see more of you before I let you get those off…" Shu states with a playful smile. Leaning forward over Yui, resting on his right arm, his left hand snaking up behind Yui's dress and pulling the zipper down. Trying to take care not to rip anything, suddenly to hear Yui tearing the sleeves off of the dress wanting to get it off of her. "Rip it off me. I can't wait…"

Taking her word, using his strength and clawing at the dress, getting it off quickly, exposing Yui's corset, loose garter, and the stockings half way down her body. Shu could smell her want to the point it was making his senses haze. Feeling something awaken in him, Shu grabbing one of Yui's legs and ripping the netted stocking off with his strength. Yui electing another moan feeling the force against her skin. Sending shivers up her legs to her wanting womanhood.

"Please, Shu… Let me feel you…"

Ripping the other side off and throwing the material away. Turning Yui to her side and using his nails to slice the threading holding the back of her corset together pulling it from her body and piling it with the other clothing in the vehicle.

Shu stopping in this movements, admiring the vision before him. The lights from the city peeking in through the window, illuminating Yui's porcelain skin. Her nipples standing fully erect through the sheer black bra and seeing the wetness between Yui's legs. "You look absolutely beautiful… "

Yui's skin was already flushed, her body pulsing with want, desire, need, and something else she couldn't quite describe.

Moving her hips up for a moment, electing another moan out of herself, sitting up and rubbing her hands over Shu's erection that was now extremely apparent. Rubbing her thumbs over him electing a growl and moan mixed together. Unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down. Shu roughly pushing her onto her back again and scooting down to kiss up her legs, trailing his kisses inward he found one of his brothers' stamp marks. Smiling to himself because he knew exactly who's it was – Laito. He had always fashioned himself as a pervert, it only fitted that his stamp was close to her womanhood. Licking at it feverishly, Yui's body responded by pushing her hips into his face. Her hands pulling on his hair as Shu got closer to her drenched panties. The mark healing up completely.

"Make me sing… I want you to…" Yui breathed out in between pants and begging whines.

Nuzzling her swollen lips through her panties, he could see how excited she was, and he loved it. Flicking his tongue at her sex, she let out another moan. Starting to pleasure her through her panties, nudging his nose into her clit and rubbing it while pressing the fabric of her panties into her folds with his tongue. Yui's back arching with every flick of his tongue. Her moans were music to his ears. Taking his hands and placing them on her hip, digging his nails in heightening her pleasure while continuing to lap at her.

"Shu… I want more… Harder…"

Complying with her wishes, pushing further into her with his tongue. Feeling the walls of her hymen press back knowing where her limit was. Swirling his tongue faster over the material, occasionally sucking her juices through her soaked panties, taking the taste into his mouth.

"You are delicious. So delectable… I can't get enough." Mumbling into her pleasuring folds.

"Shu…"

"Sing louder for me… I want to hear you. Speak Up!"

Yui letting out another moan, but louder, mixed with his name and mounting pleasure. "Shu… I want to cum…"

"Good girl."

As if on queue with Shu's comment, Yui let loose her loudest moan laced with more than just beautiful music to his ears, lapping at her more feverishly than before.

"Sh… Shu…" heavy pants from her lips while grinding and bucking into his face, her back arching to such a degree that she felt like the floor was no longer touching her. Shu holding her firmly in his hands so she couldn't escape his ecstasy.

Her body finally collapsing, Shu removing his tongue from Yui's swollen desire. Looking up at Yui seeing her body rise and collapse with exhaustion. Watching her body writhe with pleasure. Her nipples were still perky from the foreplay. Snaking his hands up Yui's leg getting another song to come from her lips, wrapping his fingers around the edges of her panties and starting to pull them off.

Yui looking at him with wanting eyes and pleading him to not take her. Sliding her panties fully off, and moving them to the side. Pulling Yui up to him and sitting them both back on the chair with Yui on top of him.

"Rub that beautiful body on me, I want to feel you. I want you to burn me when I mark you as mine."

Yui still too flush to put up any argument, reaching down feeling Shu's erection in her hand. He was longer than Ayato and equally as full. She trembled at the thought of it sliding into her, she could feel her body already calling to him with him being this close.

Moving to straddle Shu, putting her left hand on his shoulder, and taking the tip of his erection in her right. Holding it through the back of her and rubbing her lips on his shaft. Feeling him tremble, Shu suddenly wrapping his arms around Yui's waist and helping her move by moving his hips back and forth. Further rubbing himself on her drenched and swollen lips.

"Shu… my body...Please… It's getting hotter…"

"You sound so beautiful; I want to take you right now," Shu whispers lustfully in her ear, biting her earlobe playfully, letting a deeply grunted moan escape from his throat as he continues thrusting across her swollen heat.

A tingle of sensations pulses over Yui's body, "Shu… Stamp your proof on me. I want to sing for you…" Her neck craning to the side while moving up, down, forward and back over Shu's throbbing manhood. His grip getting tighter on Yui's waist, moving his face onto her shoulder, and biting into it forcefully as Yui is sliding amongst his length.

Her blood hitting his fangs and mouth, it was intensely hot to the point that after a few gulps, he had to pull away from her shoulder.

"That's … overwhelming…" He pants before selecting another virgin piece of her skin on her neck, now taking a second bite of it and drinking further. Yui's body building up again as Shu's fangs are deep in her neck. Her blood rushing to his mouth, all too eager to give into him.

While sinking his fangs into Yui a second time, he could feel her body shivering with excitement and another wave of pleasure reaching a climax.

"Cum with me Yui, I want to feel your lips pulse with desire for me as they grant me joy." Holding onto her body with both arms tighter, grinding harder into her lips and clit. Giving her a couple of rough thrusts, sending her over the edge. Her hand catching most of Shu's liquid, while her own pleasure waves send another pulse of wetness from between her legs, further lubricating the movement that they both have established. Yui can feel her liquids running down the sides of her inner thighs.

Panting heavily, Yui leans into Shu. Kissing him again deeply with her tongue, feeling fireworks go off in her mouth as he runs his hands over her back and down to her backside pulling her closer to him, running a finger or two over her tender sex as he massages his way down her body with his firm hands.

Yui bringing her hand up in between her and Shu, she begins to lick his cum off of her hand with a happy look. "You are so delicious, I want more."

Scooting down off of his lap and cleaning up the rest of his treat with her tongue. Her tongue running over his sensitive shaft, Yui hears a moan escape his lips.

"Yui…"

Shu looking down at her, caressing her face. Seeing her vibrant red lips brush him. Bringing her face up to his, she could see his ocean blue eyes pierce her own pink ones. Leaning back down to her neck and drinking from one of the two stamps present, taking a final drink.

"That is…Amazing…" Shu claims savoring the taste in his mouth.

Shu looking spent, sitting on the chair staring at Yui, who is still sitting on the floor looking up at him. Shu letting a brief smile escape his face before picking up his pants from the floor and working them back on. Yui looked around for her panties, picking them up and nearly starts to put them on.

"Ah, Ah, Ah… those are mine." Shu tells her with a sheepish smile on his face.

Grabbing her well-soaked panties from her hand, sticking them in his pocket to enjoy later.

Yui getting ready to open her mouth to object when Shu puts his cardigan over her. "Wear this. I will carry you in. Otherwise, one of my brothers is sure to notice your scent…and take you for his own."

Leaning into Yui's face, flicking the two stamp marks he's left on her, "It's very appealing right now…" letting a small grunt escape his lips while pulling away from her. Hearing her blood call to him again, he could easily make her his if he so desired right now. The idea had indeed crossed his mind on the car ride home, had he slipped in any of his movements, he could have easily slid into her to claim, there would be no contest as to who she desired the most.

The car stopping at the manor, Shu getting out first, and motioning to Yui after checking the surrounding area for her to step out. Before she can step into the gravel with her heels, he grabs her waist and picks her up. Hanging onto his neck, Yui could feel the cold air coming through his cardigan brushing at her intimate places. To think the only thing she had on under this was a bra that matched the panties. She smiled at the idea of Shu being the only one knowing she was nearly completely naked.

Getting up to Yui's room, Shu setting her down.

"Shu…" Reaching up with one of her free arms and pulling him in to kiss him again deeply.

"It would be wise for you to choose carefully. Do not reach out to me again unless your full intent is behind it. I will not hesitate to take you fully next time. Remember not to toy with me otherwise you will regret it." Shu states calmly and somewhat coldly compared to earlier, brushing her hand away from his face avoiding the kiss she was reaching for.

Confused by his words, "Shu, what do you mean…" Before she could finish her question, Shu had already started walking back down the hall. Suddenly stopping for a moment and turning towards her, pulling out her panties from his pocket, holding them in his hand, running his fingers over the soaked portions of it, before putting them back in his pocket.

Another flush feeling coming over her, she quickly closed the door, locked it and immediately headed towards the bath. Throwing the cardigan to the floor. She had to get free of this intoxication, that was closer than she would have imagined.

Yui felt her chest aching along with her swollen lips and two stamp marks that Shu left behind. Getting into the bath, rubbing her fingers over her swollen desire, she felt a flutter of excitement surge back through her body as his name left her lips, "Shu…"

The pleasure still lingering, Yui turned up the water temperature to a hotter setting until it was burning her skin. Her mind begins to focus again, she finished her bath, put her bedclothes on, and slipped her rosary over her neck.

Getting on her knees next to her bed, "Please forgive me, for I have sinned." Whispering forgiveness for all the impurities she just performed with Shu but also not being able to withstand his draw and giving into nearly everything. She felt dirty but felt fulfilled and happy at the same time.

Shaking the feeling from her head, thinking that school would start soon. Less than a week before it started, surely she could last long enough for the upcoming distraction school always focused her, so she looked forward to it.

Climbing into bed, Yui curled up in her bed with a throbbing between her legs, on her shoulder and neck, taking a deep breath, she started a final prayer before falling asleep.

"Hail Mary, forgive the daughters of Eve, for we have sinned…."


	11. Dueling Personalities

**Updated 06/12/2016 – Don't forget to review! :)**

Waking up in her bed, blinking rapidly letting her eyes adjust, Yui begins to think to herself about the day prior.

"A human with the heart of a progenitor, a first blood… huh."

Letting the thought resonate with her, stretching her arms above her head and feeling a pain twinge on her shoulder and neck.

"Shu…"

Placing her hand over his stamp marks on her body and blushing. Shu was so tempting, to the point that Yui wasn't completely honest with him the night before. He had caught her attention the minute she saw him as the one she would be more likely to pick out of his brothers based on demeanor alone. Sighing heavily, Yui continues to lay in her bed and stare at the ceiling, holding her right arm up and examining her wrist where she had been bitten but could no longer see the imprint.

"Reiji… I wonder why…" as her thoughts trailed off.

Turning her hand, so her palm was facing up, she noticed her hand.

"All this gardening has done a number. School starts soon; I should probably get some things taken care of before then."

Making the decision to get out of bed, she could see that it was afternoon outside with the sun shining through the curtains but not fully as the light seemed hazy at best. Pulling open the curtains she saw that a storm was likely running in. Going to her bathroom and taking a quick shower to freshen herself up before getting dressed.

Heading over to her armoire, pulling the doors open, and standing in front of it wondering what to wear. Touching the marks on her neck, and the fact that it would be raining soon, Yui opted for a blouse with a collar to it, pulling out a black collar tie blouse adorned with white striping for the tie segment.

Yui nodded in approval as the tie would hide Shu's stamp marks while she was in town. Pulling out a pair of white shorts to go with it, the cuffing rolled up on the bottoms would give her a cute but modest look without overdoing it. Shuffling out of her bedclothes, she noticed a piece of clothing from the night before laying before her.

The sheer black material of the bra lay ruffled and creased almost under her dressing armoire. Leaning forward she picked it up and fingered the material. A smile spread on her face followed by part of the blood draining from her complexion when she remembered that Shu now had the panties matching the set, fused with her smell.

"Why did I let him keep those, I must get them back!" Mumbling under her breath thinking about how to go about getting them back.

Sitting at her vanity, Yui began to brush her damp hair, untangling it from her shower. Evenly stroking it on her left, right, and finally the back of her head. Deciding to forego jewelry today while she was in town, she left her personal effects on the vanity but decided today she would look for another perfume as it was almost empty. Wanting to feel pretty, Yui dabbed the last of the vial on her wrists and set out to leave her room.

Heading down the hallway, she was surprised not to be stopped by any of the brothers. Nearly entirely making it to the front door, she heard someone behind her. Whipping around in surprise she was greeted by someone she wasn't quite expecting.

"Why do you smell like that again?" Subaru asks.

"I don't know what you mean?"

Subaru walking closer, eventually pinning her between him and the door, slamming his fist next to her head. "Don't play dumb with me! Why are you wearing her perfume?"

A look of defiance came over Yui's face, stepping towards Subaru, "How dare you accuse me of something I didn't do! This perfume was a gift from a very particular person when I was younger that saved my life! You have no right to question my wearing it!"

Subaru's face changing from disgust to anger, grabbing Yui by her throat and pinning her to the door, pressing the back of her neck into the door, using his weight to crush Yui's windpipe.

"Plea…se. I… breath… Subaru…"

Subaru continued to hold her, the smell of her wrist still flaring his nostrils, agitating him further. He began to lift her up off the floor so that her feet dangled below her body. Yui is still trying to claw his arm off, and kicking the door with her feet trying to get away from him.

"She… gave… me…"

Putting her muddled speech together in his head, "She gave it to me?"

Thinking about all the possibilities while he could feel the last bits of Yui's breaths slipping through his hand, he decided to let his grip off of her neck.

"Explain yourself. What do you mean it had been given to you?"

Yui catching her breath on the floor, grabbing at her throat massaging the pain that Subaru just inflicted upon her, "I mean when I was a kid…"

Still catching her breath and coughing a little in between words, "I had stolen this perfume from a woman's bag…" Still coughing, "she later found me, saved me, and let me keep it. She then took me to the orphanage."

"What did this woman look like?" Subaru folding his arms over one another and giving Yui a cursory look of interest.

"I don't know exactly…" Yui states.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW EXACTLY?" Subaru shouting at Yui, picking her up by her collar and bringing her within inches of his face.

Yui could finally see his face up close. Not exactly how she was planning, but looking him over he reminded her of someone she knew.

"I was blinded by perfume from the boy that sprayed my face with it. I didn't get a good look at her."

Releasing her shirt and letting out a "Tch!" Subaru started to turn around to go back to where he was previously.

"I could make out that she wore a white dress and had long hair. She also had a flower in her hair. My Father at church called her 'Mrs. Sakamaki'." Yui finally blurts out.

Subaru stopping in his tracks and turning around to face Yui with his arms still folded. "And you say this woman saved you?"

"Yes! I was about to be raped!"

"Did she do anything to the boy?"

"She held a pair of scissors to his throat to get him to release me, but no she didn't kill him." Yui looking down at her appearance realizing she looks disheveled from Subaru's rough handling.

"What happened to him?"

"Umm…That's not something I want to discuss." Yui claims.

Subaru looking Yui over, "You have a dumb look on your face. Tell me some other time then."

Turning around and walking back up the stairs, Yui felt her body responding to him but was too terrified to give into anything it was telling her as fear had taken a firm seat. It overrode any pleasure it was attempting to feel.

"I guess this perfume reminds him of someone he knows…" Thinking about it for a moment, "Father called her Mrs. Sakamaki. If that's the case, then I wonder if it's his mother that saved me if he recognizes the smell."

Remembering that she was heading into town to take care of some things before school started back up, Yui opened the door to find that it was raining heavily. Sighing at the sight of the torrential downpour, she figured she may as well get it over with. It's not like she was in fancy clothes, so it didn't matter if they got wet. The car was taking her into town anyways. Getting ready to close the door behind her, she heard a familiar voice…

"Wait. You will get soaked if you go out there without this."

Yui turning to see Subaru holding an umbrella in his hand, pushing it out towards her while looking away with a look of dismay. "Just take it before I change my mind. You can catch a cold for all I care."

Smiling at his efforts, Yui takes the umbrella, and quickly leans up to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Subaru-kun!"

Still holding the same look and not looking at Yui, standing with his arms crossed. She closes the door behind her and heads into the car, it driving towards her destination.

Subaru watching the door briefly and touching his hand to his cheek where Yui gave him a kiss. He wasn't accustomed to being polite to any of the brides, so why did he suddenly feel the need to give her an umbrella? Questioning what her blood meant for them, or maybe it was the way she smelt, he retreated to his room.

Watching the trees whip by her in the car, she looked at back to find that everything had been cleaned up from the night before. Blushing again thinking about Shu, Yui felt another twinge of pain hit her neck and shoulder, sending pulses to between her legs. Yui hoped that spending time outside of the house would help her clear her head.

Arriving in town, the driver stopped where she wished, and Yui disembarked with her umbrella. Smiling at the thought of Subaru getting it for her as she left the house, and then a pain hitting her neck as she remembered him nearly choking her to death.

"Sigh. Nothing is ever normal with them."

Yawning slightly after making the comment she saw the first place she wanted to go to, a salon. Getting a hair cut always made Yui feel better. Also looking at her hands earlier, making the decision that she would get a manicure and get them cleaned up and enjoy a massage on her feet with a pedicure.

Walking in she could see a crowd forming towards the back of the salon. Not particularly caring what was going on, she sat in a chair and began to get an apron draped over her body to have her hair cut.

Women kept coming in and heading to the crowd towards the back. Yui curious to see if there was some type of special going on asked, "Do you have an event going on today?"

"No, just some celebrity is here getting his hair trimmed, and all the ladies are making a spectacle out of it." the barber states.

"Oh." Yui curious enough to look again, but not enough to warrant her getting up and adding to the spectacle that seems to be in the back. She finishes getting her hair cut, going with a basic trim in the front of her face to frame it a little more and a little shorter than it was, now coming to just below her shoulders.

Getting up from the chair, Yui goes and sits in the massage chair dipping her feet into the hot bubbling water to begin her pedicure and soak her hands in a nearby soaking tray so that her hands receive the same treatment.

"This feels so good. It almost seems as if my body is having the same reaction as to when I am in the house to this hot water." Yui thinks to herself.

Wiggling her toes in the jet streams and closing her eyes enjoying the feeling and relaxation. Not noticing that the salon has gotten quieter, "Don't you look like a queen sitting in your chair like that. Maybe you'd like me to wait on you hand and foot?"

Opening her eyes, she suddenly became flushed. This boy was standing about a foot away from her face with a smile spread so wide she could swear he had been staring at her longer than she had known.

Looking over his features he had blonde hair, seemingly perfect skin, a tie holding up part of the front of his hair, earrings in each ear, a pink hoodie sweater on that he left open in the front, and beige pants on. He had light blue eyes that seemed to be staring into her thoughts. Behind him was a flock of women all swooning over his presence. Being too freaked out to move, Yui blushed a bit and closed her eyes hoping he would just go away.

"Hrm. I wonder what type of Neko-Chan you are?" Smiling with his comment, and gripping Yui's chin with his fingers. His actions caused Yui to jump up, blush deeper, but also open her eyes to see that his other eye was now peeking through his hair a reddish color.

"Looks like I have found a M Neko-chan! My name is Kou. What's your name?"

"Yui…"

Quirking an eyebrow at the boy and closing her eyes again. His grip released from her chin, she started to relax again. Hearing the women leave after Kou out the door,

"What a bother." Yui thought to herself but recognized a familiar feeling. "What the hell?! Why now?" Her body responding to his touch and words, she knew that he was one of the three species that Karl had mentioned before. Knowing that there were only two progenitors, she crossed him off as one of those as she already met Carla and Shin. Also knowing that the six brothers in the house were all purebloods. However, she couldn't distinguish the difference between the way her body felt with a pureblood versus a half-blood. So it was plausible that Kou could be either one.

"Great…" Yui says to herself, thinking about how she will now have one more worry while she's in town. Finishing her manicure, pedicure, and haircut, Yui grabbed her umbrella and headed out the door popping it open.

"You know; this rain will ruin my good looks. Why don't we share that umbrella?" Came a voice in front of Yui as she pulled the umbrella up to see Kou standing behind it with a smile on his face. Sighing heavily at Kou, Yui agreed to share her umbrella with him to her next destination.

"So where are you heading?"

"To get something to eat."

"Ohh? Is M Neko-Chan upset with me?"

Yui stopping and staring at him for a second, feeling her body grow hotter as his eyes pierce her. Still noticing that his right eye is red, whereas before it was blue. "Yes, I find your presence annoying."

"And why is that my little kitty?"

Giving Kou a dirty look, not saying a word to him, and continuing to walk with the umbrella.

"Oh… does this kitten have claws? I like my M Neko-Chan with claws, makes it all the more fun…"

Yui stopping in front of an eatery, looking at Kou as she shakes off the umbrella. "I am eating here; you are welcome to join me if you wish."

Stepping inside the café, Kou noted that it was well decorated, and smelled heavily of pasta. One of his favorite types of dishes.

"M Neko-Chan… How did you know?"

Yui looking at him with one eyebrow quirked not sure what he's asking, finds a booth for them both to sit in. Walking to it, Yui can feel all the women in the café staring at her with Kou in tow who seems to be very excited to be eating there.

"Why are you following me?"

"Eh? I thought you seemed like an honest person and wanted to have lunch with you!"

"You ascertained that just from harassing me in the salon?"

Kou peering at Yui, both eyes blue, displaying a smile, "Of course my little kitten."

Annoyed with his pet name, Yui waves down a waitress to take an order. The server throwing her a dirty look and ignoring her request.

"What the hell. They don't want to come over here to take our order?"

"Let me show you how its done."

Kou raising his hand up to flag a waitress down and suddenly having three arrive at the table at nearly identical times. "What do you want to order, Sir?" All three waitresses giggling while attempting to take his order, ignoring Yui.

Frustrated, Yui gets up and begins walking out of the café, taking her umbrella with her. Standing outside and grabbing a breath of fresh air, the rain hitting the umbrella and drowning out her frustration. Beginning to walk down the sidewalk, she heard a voice she was hoping she left behind.

"Aww, did someone get jealous?"

Already annoyed with Kou, Yui turned around to open her mouth to say something to find him standing before her with a dozen roses wrapped up and presenting them to her.

"You really irri… Oh…"

"I got a present for M Neko-Chan."

"Kou - Thank You, but I don't want them."

Kou's face turning from smiley and happy to straight-faced and an angry demeanor. "What do you mean you don't want them? I picked them out specifically for you! It's only fair that you reciprocate something in return for my efforts!"

Advancing on Yui and throwing the flowers on the sidewalk, pressing Yui to a nearby opening in between stores acting as a small alley. Grabbing the umbrella from her hand and throwing it in a nearby mud puddle.

"Equal action deserves an opposite reaction."

Pinning Yui's wrists to the wall and putting his leg in between her legs spreading her legs apart. "Don't you understand the way the world works?" Looking down at Yui as she struggles to get out of his grasp. Holding her hands above her head, Yui giving him a look of defiance, Kou takes his other hand and pulls on the strand of the tie causing it to open up, revealing her neckline.

"I see. So my senses were correct. Your blood is worth drinking. I see M Neko-Chan has been letting others feed on her…"

Kou smiling at the two stamp marks on Yui's neck. Taking the other side of her neck which remains without bite marks, licking her neck. Yui suddenly feeling the fear she is experiencing, replaced with desire. Not understanding why a soft moan escapes her lips.

"There's a new look… you sound like you are enjoying this."

Biting into Yui's flesh opposite of Shu's marks, drinking heavily. "So sweet…" Kou running his right hand up Yui's body, no longer feeling her struggle under his grip. Moving his right hand under her shirt, "You could ruin me doing indecent things like this in public. Such a frisky M Neko-Chan." Gripping her wrists tighter in his left hand, electing another yelp from her lips.

Her skin flushing, her pulsing pick up between her legs, and her body taunting Kou closer to her. His leg press higher in between her own, the sensation exciting her more. He called out to her body, even though she was hating his forced manner of taking her blood.

"Get off of her!" A firm voice stated.

Kou taking his face from Yui's neck, and Yui turning her head to affirm who it was yelling at the two of them. A brick hit her stomach, her skin turning cold and the blood draining from her face.

"Subaru…"

"Take your fangs from her this instant!" Subaru coldly stating. Yui peering him over, seeing that he is completely drenched. His hair and clothes sticking to him from the weight of the water soaked into them.

"How did you… find me?"

Subaru giving Yui another cold look before turning his glare back to the half blood in front of him.

"You must be one of the purebloods I have heard about. Are you the one that's been drinking from her." Kou ripping part of Yui's shirt to show Subaru the stamp marks on the other side of Yui's neck.

Unable to control her emotions, feeling Kou's leg still rubbing in between her legs, letting slip another soft moan.

"Looks like she's enjoying what I am doing to her, so I'd suggest you leave us be."

Kou turning back to Yui, getting ready to take another mouthful from her neck when he suddenly felt himself being removed from her body through the force of a punch to his face.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Subaru standing next to Yui, who is now collapsed on the side of him, panting heavily. Continuing to stare at Kou on the floor before him, his hands still balled into fists, ready to lay into him again.

"Could you hit a face as pretty as this one?" Kou standing up and beginning to head towards Subaru. Suddenly feeling himself take speed again through Subaru's swift kick to his stomach and ribs.

Subaru picking up Yui with his left hand while continuing to keep his balled fist on the right. Ready to deliver another punch to Kou should he get back up. Satisfied at the fact that he isn't moving, begins to pull Yui back out onto the street and taking her home.

Yui not believing the fact that Subaru pulled Kou off of her, and then beating him to a pulp leaving him in the alley.

"Subaru, don't you think you were a little harsh on him?"

"You were satisfied being held against your will and drank from?"

Looking down at the ground as Subaru was quickly shuffling them home through the rain. "No, but… he…"

"I had my familiars tail you to make sure you were safe… Okay?"

Looking up at Subaru, she felt a smile come over her face and a warm sensation surge throughout her body. "He cared enough to send them to watch me…" Yui thought to herself.

Yui admiring his demeanor the remainder of the way back to the house, looking over his bright red eyes, silky white hair that was matted to his face from the rainwater, and the firm way he held her body with his arm while carrying her.

Setting Yui down at the door, Subaru quickly left elsewhere. Wondering where he went, Yui continued to look around while standing in the rain, her body still feeling flush and hearing her heart beating fast from being so close to Subaru.

Going inside, thinking it would be better for her to take a shower once inside and warm up. Heading up the stairs to her room, she found the door to Subaru's room cracked. Figuring this would be the best time to stop by and thank him for his efforts before heading to her room, Yui knocked on the door.

"Subaru? Are you here?"

Not hearing a response, walking in she could see him sitting by his window to his room looking out, in his hand holding a knife firmly while caressing the handle on it.

"Yui, I have something I want to give you. Come here."

Terrified that he might do something to her with the knife in his hand, she stepped just inside the door to his room but kept her distance.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Come here."

Yui stepping slowly across his room, looking around noticing that his room was dark, and had a coffin placed instead of his bed. A thought crossing in her mind that vampires really did sleep in coffins. Looking the opposite direction, Yui could see a bottle she recognized sitting on Subaru's dresser.

"That bottle…"

"You recognize it… It was my mothers. The woman you described as saving you as a child, the person you said your Father called 'Mrs. Sakamaki', was my mother, Christa Sakamaki."

"That's why you thought I was in your room…"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Take this knife. My mother gave it to me to end her life after marrying my father. I want you to have it so you can protect yourself against vampires."

"But… that means… you too?"

Subaru getting up from his perch on the window, walking over to Yui and taking her hand in his, placing it in her hand and folding her fingers over its handle, forming a firm grip.

"Strike at the heart or cut off the head."

Leaning forward and kissing Yui on the forehead before turning back around and sitting back on the window ledge.

Yui blinking at him blankly before nodding at the gift, "Thank You, Subaru-kun."

Closing the door behind her as she left Subaru's room and continued going back to her room.

Walking down the hallway, looking over the knife in her hand, opening her door and closing it again. Walking across the bedroom, Yui could sense the presence of someone behind her. Fingertips were lingering up the back of her shorts that were drenched from the rain. She remembered this feeling. When she first arrived, someone had been spying on her in the bathroom and had slipped their fingertips up the back of her towel.

Yui turned around to face the individual that entered her room…


	12. Awakening Of Insatiability

**Updated 06/13/2016 - Don't forget to review! :)**

Hearing a whisper in her ear as she turns to the individual slipping their fingers up her shorts, "You look like you took a bath but with your clothes on."

Yui thought to herself that she recognized the voice. The whisper keeping her from turning around, stopping her in her tracks with fear, excitement, and anxiety. Firmly holding the knife in her hand, "Back away from me, or I will hurt you!"

"You think that bothers me? I could rip you to ribbons if I so desired."

"Don't force me! Get away from me!"

"Do you plan on making me?"

Still contemplating on whether to turn around, deciding that it might be a similar case to earlier. Spinning around holding the knife out, seeing something blur before her eyes before refocusing to get a view of who she knew it to be.

"Subaru!"

"At least I know now you will attempt to use it."

Frustrated and aggravated, Yui walks towards Subaru holding it up to his chest while continuing to advance on him. His gaze is not leaving Yui's and forming a smirk as she approaches him.

"Why the hell would you manipulate me like this just to see if I would use it?"

"Call it curiosity…"

Holding the knife up to his face, "Do you want me to use this on you? Why would you think that type of behavior is acceptable?" Yui's body was starting to flush now that she is standing close to him again. Her body was heating up little by little to where she could now feel the excitement reforming between her legs.

"Do you plan to use it or not?" he inquired.

Subaru is looking at her with his usual cold stare, the smirk leaving his face, and his red eyes piercing hers. His gaze is not leaving Yui's, at that moment, he saw something flash through her eyes. He could have sworn that her eyes turned a reddish color for a moment, and her demeanor changed. Wondering to himself what was happening as he watched Yui. His blood was also heating up; his fangs began to call to her blood. Already looking at Yui's neck of the three bite marks present. One from Kou and two from one of Subaru's brothers.

Yui was experiencing his gaze fixed on hers. A surge of emotions coming from within, not sure what was happening. It seemed like she was more powerful and her feelings intensified. Looking at the knife in her hand and Subaru standing across from her, she had a need to use the knife. Before she could act on it, however, something happened.

Subaru had moved to Yui and pinned her to a wall nearest to the bathroom, feverishly lapping at her neck. Holding her right hand that held the knife against the wall to the right of her head. Her left hand also pinned, but above her head. Feeling Subaru's tongue brush Shu's marks sent pulses down her body, electing a response from her chest. Her nipples are perking up, her neck craning further to give Subaru greater access to running his mouth over her body. Subaru took her face in his right hand, releasing her left hand, he moved her face to the other side to further close up the third bite mark. This time, the sensations sending pulses to her toes, making them curl at the sensation.

Yui's body was hot from the pressure on her wrists, his body close to hers, and then his tongue healing up the others bites. It was too much for her to keep contained, letting loose a soft moan into Subaru's nearest ear. A smirk was forming on the edges of his lips hearing her voice.

Pulling himself off of Yui to see a look on her face that was quite pleasing. "That's a face I like… Don't show it to anyone else but me…" Leaning into kiss Yui, sliding his tongue into her mouth while rubbing his right hand from her face down her body and under her wet shirt. Goosebumps greet his fingertips.

Getting a sudden urge, Yui pushing Subaru off of her. Subaru still mid-kiss, bites her lip as he's pushed away.

"And here I thought your neck would be the tastiest part to feed on…" A coy smile playing across his face. Looking down, he could see that Yui is still holding the knife firmly in her hand, her eyes looking to be more red than pink now, a smile coming over her face.

"I do plan on using this…" Yui was walking up to Subaru, moving her left hand up his face and running it down his shoulders, and finally to the bottom of his shirt. Taking her right hand with the knife, Yui begins slicing the shirt in an upward motion. Quickly causing the still damp material to give way for the sharpness of the blade. Placing the knife in her mouth, watching Subaru's reaction to her assertiveness with him, she could see his eyes light up with excitement.

Her body grew hotter; she barely noticed the water still running down her legs. Her shirt was sticking to her, and her shorts are hugging her outlines in all the right spots. Her panties clearly visible through the small white material adorning her lower half.

Taking both of her hands and pulling at Subaru's jacket before ripping off the rest of his shirt. Eyeing the outlines on his chest, finding the broad lines of which trail down. Rubbing her fingers down his stomach, she could feel his body shifting and twitching to her light touches. Finally running her fingers down to his belt. Taking the knife in one of her hands and slicing his belt off and finally ripping the threading of the button holding his pants off of the stitching. Subaru thinking to himself that none of the brides previously have had this type of strength. Wondering if it has something to do with Yui's unique nature.

Yui throwing the knife to the side, working his pants off, she could see his arousal peaking through the material. Finally getting them all the way off, she is greeted with a welcomed sight.

Dropping to her knees and massaging her hand against his shaft and taking his tip in her mouth. Her wetness pooling in her shorts still, his throbbing erection in her hand, it felt so good she couldn't help but go quicker, electing a deep sigh from his lips, his focus remaining on Yui. Grabbing the sides of her face and helping her pace. A few more thrusts into her mouth before pulling out, watching her tongue trail after him with want on her face. Grabbing her hair and pulling her up to him before pushing her back against the wall. Taking his hands along Yui's collar line for her tie blouse, pulling at the material before ripping it off of her much like she did for his clothes.

His hands are wandering to her bra and unhooking it. Seeing her small miniatures respond to his touch, begging to be flicked. Subaru is taking one in his mouth and flicking his tongue over it, and the other rolling in his hand. Yui's hands are wrapping around his shoulders, the sensation of her nails digging into his shoulders was enjoyable. As she does this, teething her nipple with his fangs. Her body is shivering under the exposure to his roughness.

Subaru's hands are trailing down to Yui's shorts, tearing the button off with a corner of his thumbnail and using his strength to pull them apart, hearing them rip. Quickly after grabbing the edge of her panties and also making quick work of them.

Taking a breath from flicking and biting Yui's nipples, "I like what I see without that dress on. This look suits you so much better." Looking up at her face, seeing a bright blush adorn her cheeks, tendrils of drool coming from the edges of her mouth, and her hair matted to her skin, not from the rain outside but sweat that has formed on her body from his foreplay.

Leaning into Yui's ear, "Let's have some fun in the shower."

Picking her up in his arms, Yui could feel his erection rubbing on her back. It made her body hotter every time she felt it twitch. Leaning up and grabbing Subaru's neck pulling him near to shove her tongue in his mouth. Not letting go of him while the shower got started. Before feeling if it was hot enough or not, Yui pulled him into it, draping a leg over his hip, grabbing one of his hands and encouraging him to pin her to the shower.

"I have a better idea, turn around and stick your ass out."

Giving Subaru a pout, he leans in and nibbles on it playfully telling her, "Be a good girl for me." Granting her a light kiss on her pout.

His words forcing her to comply with a gleeful eagerness, not being able to resist him but wanting to maul him with every fiber of her being.

Yui is wiggling her ass at him while putting both of her hands above her in the shower. Feeling the hot water run over her back side, trickle in between her cheeks, and finally over her throbbing wetness.

Subaru positioning himself directly behind Yui, pulling her hips out to him a little bit more and adjusting her hands up on the wall.

"That's an incredible sight… Don't move…"

His lips beginning just behind Yui's knees, she felt his tongue lapping at a mixture of the water and her pooling wetness being washed out with the water. Subaru is experiencing her body and blood pulling him in. Looking up, enjoying the view of seeing every part of Yui's body, even her most intimate of places. The thought of taking her for himself excited him further to the point he could feel his senses starting to haze; his fangs seemed like they were on fire while he kissed up her legs. Quickly taking his hand up to Yui's ass and slapping it.

"I told you not to move!"

Electing a louder moan from her lips, and seeing her body heave and tremble at his touch was enough to quicken his behavior. Nibbling just under her right cheek at the flesh nearest to her lips, but still on her back inner thigh.

"Su…baru…" she mewled.

"This looks like a tasty spot."

Before letting Yui register what he just said, his fangs entered into her body; he could see Yui balling her fists onto the shower wall. A smile is spreading over his face, pulling his teeth from her newest stamp mark and watching the blood trickle down. Lapping at it slowly, letting it form upon his tongue with the water mixing. Continuing to run his tongue over his mark with a look of satisfaction. Her blood was swirling through his mind.

"I want more; it's so delicious."

Wiggling her ass at him again, giving him permission to continue to defile her body with his bite. Yui noticing that his fangs somehow seemed sharper than his brothers. The initial pain was stronger, but the after effect appeared to be minimized. Whatever the reason, she wanted to feel more of him over her body.

His lips trailing back down her leg to behind her knee, already feeling weak from his first drink, her knees wiggling as Subaru sank his fangs in on the back of her leg. Holding her thigh and calf with a firm grip, drinking hungrily. Her body ached, she felt like she could still give him more although previously two or three drinks from her body were her limits. She wanted him to take more.

Yui felt his hands on her hips now, with Subaru standing behind her. Reaching up to her hands on the wall and pinning both of her wrists to the point that it was painful, electing a yelp out of her mouth.

"Such a good girl, so innocent, so delicious...I could eat all of you right now." He tantalized while running his whispered words along the crest of her shoulders and upper back.

Having her body this exposed to him, and the pleasure building up inside of her body combined with his biting was sending her closer and closer; she was finding it increasingly harder to deny him.

His excitement pulsing between her ass cheeks, resting it between them and sliding it up across the small of Yui's back. She felt him getting harder the more he rubbed on her. His grip was tightening as he continued to push up between her crevice using the water as a warm lubricant.

"Fuck! I ...want to stamp you again; you are so delicious." Subaru gritted through his teeth into her neck while quickening his pace.

Keeping Yui's wrists pinned to the wall with his right hand, taking a fist full of Yui's hair in his left hand and pulling her throat towards him. Leaning forward, sinking his fangs in deeper, causing Yui to let forth a growl and scream laced with his name.

"gr…Sub…ahh...ru!"

Watching the expression on her face as he drank from her a third time, her blood so hot that he felt its intoxication seep into his body. The pulse from the sensation was causing him to shoot cum up the crease of Yui's cheeks and the small of her back. Letting loose a growl into her neck while he continued to pump himself over her body and drink greedily, his grip at its most intense on her wrists.

Removing his fangs from Yui's neck and whispering in her ear between heavy pants while pulling back from her body, "So good." Licking her neck in long, languid strokes with his tongue. Yui letting lose another moan as her body feels like it is on fire and needs to release. Flipping herself over to put her back on the wall, she can feel all three of his stamp marks pulsing, turning her body up even hotter.

Knowing she is thoroughly flushed, she can feel saliva pooling from her mouth causing her to drool while eyeing Subaru up and down. Not understanding what this feeling is, thinking that maybe this is her body awakening. Her body pulsing with a seething rage to fuck him endlessly, taking every last ounce of strength she has to keep herself from falling prey to the pureblood before her. Her throat feeling parched.

Walking towards Subaru and gripping his lips with hers before she can see Subaru pulling her back into her bedroom with his tongue and lips. Playfully kissing every few steps to keep her moving. Her wrists are pulsing from his grip on them earlier; she wanted more.

Subaru was touching the edge of the bed with the back of his legs. Smiling at Yui, luring her closer to him. Just as she gets within range, pushing her so that she loses balance. Allowing Subaru to pull her back onto him, Yui's wetness hitting his chest. Taking his hands and lifting the back of Yui just a little bit running his fingers around her backdoor.

Electing another moan from Yui, her hips rising and moving back further, Subaru's tongue caressing her clit. Looking down at her body to see it moving on its own, running her overly moist sex over his face.

"Please… more…" Yui panting to the ceiling, her saliva running over the edges of her mouth. Her body is aching to the point that it hungers.

Sensing her climax quickly approaching, wanting it harder, Yui reaches down to grab his shoulders to feel his hands greet her wrists again, holding them tightly to the sides of his face. Forcing her back to arch and her hips grinding into his face harder. Keeping his tongue firmly placed in between her folds tantalizing her bud with his tongue. Waiting for her to give him permission to take her entirely and make Yui his bride.

"Oh god… Fuck… Subaru… I'm…"

Pushing her back forward, Yui's hands falling on both sides of his hips, seeing his erection greet her. Feeling a surge of lust come over her. Her eyes are wanting what is before her and saliva flowing more intensely at the sight of him. Her tongue wraps around the top of his shaft while her lips begin to massage his length up and down.

"He tastes so good…" Yui thought to herself while barely retaining enough control to rationalize what she was doing.

Her hips buck more, large, breathy, loud moans muffled by Subaru's length in her mouth. Her hunger is more intense the longer this goes on. Yi was building up again, laying her hands on her sides, feeling Subaru grip her tightly. So tight that it felt like he's cutting off circulation to her arms, the pain sending pleasure shocks up to the edges of her mouth and her mounting tension.

A long, loud moan coming out of Yui's mouth, and as this is happening Subaru grunting and gripping Yui's wrists to the point that its like he's going to rip them off. It felt so good, but Yui didn't care. Continuing to slide her hips over his mouth while wrapping her lips entirely around him and drinking everything he gives her. Her hunger was going wild as she begins to lick up the last bit that is seeping from his tip.

Licking her lips and still riding her orgasm in longer languid movements across his face, "Subaru… Yes! God, Yes! Fuck, it's so good…" Her voice carrying across the entire room and no doubt his brothers being able to hear in the house.

His hands were releasing Yui's wrists and bringing them up to dig his nails into her hips, moving her further across his face lapping up all of her juices. Making sure that she is spent before releasing his grip on her body.

Falling forward and sliding off of him, laying on her back. Her mouth is tasting salty, but delicious. Getting up on her arms and crawling to face level with Subaru, moving his hair from his face, watching his chest breath up and down. Moving her hand back from his face, noticing her wrists are a purple color from bruises that have formed. Inspecting it looking like he did a number to her body, Subaru having enough strength to grab her wrists again and bring it to his lips. Marking her body with a final stamp, drinking slower and savoring the flavor.

"You're so delicious…" Subaru looked over at Yui, noticing that her eyes are now back to the same standard pink that he's always seen before. Knowing that what he tasted before was Yui's body awakening – the taste was amazing, but the power he sensed from it frightening. Looking at her pale pinks, further thinking her strength earlier must have been a result of her body awakening as well.

Pulling the covers over both of them and scooting closer to Yui. Turning her over in his arms and spooning her body with his own. Enjoying the warmth that he felt and the scent of her body mixed with sweat, his stamps upon her body, and her juices from in between her legs.

Yui's body was relaxing in Subaru's arms after everything that just happened, returning to a more normal state; she wondered why she felt the need to overpower him earlier. Wondering if the "awakening" that Karl mentioned may have happened. It took every last bit of her being with Subaru to not give into him. Her desire had gotten worse, and her blood was now more filling, but delicious to the brothers somehow. Thoughts of what it would have felt like if Subaru had taken her entirely – questioning her ability to think rationally. Images of his body were hoisting hers up against the shower and ingraining his body upon hers. She would deal with the morality of the situation tomorrow.

Looking around the room briefly before falling asleep, she noticed a pair of purple eyes peering from her bedroom door. Too tired to worry about what it meant, Yui wrapped her arms around Subaru's and drifted to sleep.


	13. Sweet Temptations

**Updated 06/13/2016 – Don't forget to review! :)**

Waking up the next morning, and feeling soreness in her body. Yui's backside ached on one side. Bringing her wrists to her face, she could see dark circular bruising and a stamp mark that adorned it.

"What the hell…" She began to think before a throbbing sensation hit multiple areas on her body, sending shivers throughout and feeling Subaru's stamp marks stinging. Starting to turn around, she felt someone in the bed with her. Looking wide-eyed at her bedmate, she realized Subaru hadn't left her bed.

"You still smell so intoxicating while your sleeping, it made me hungry all over again." Subaru calmly stating with a grin on his face, licking Yui's shoulder and reaching in for some breakfast ala Yui.

The sensation of his fingers snaking up her body and grasping her waist firmly that it sent more moisture to between her legs. Taking her hair away from her neck, and stretching it out to let him drink from her. His fangs sliding into his existing bite mark from the day prior, her blood surging again to his mouth. Hearing him drink, every gulp, beset Yui with more temptations to finish that they started the night prior.

Wrapping Yui in both of his arms, snaking one hand across her chest and starting to massage her breast, feeling his other hand slide down her leg. Stopping mid thigh and grabbing her thigh and lifting it onto his perched leg spreading Yui's legs apart. Wrapping her hand behind her own head, grabbing tussles of his white hair in her fingers. His waking erection already firmly placed between the two of them. After his hand has helped him secure her leg on top of his, snaking his hand down below and massaging her pleasure folds.

"Su…baru… I..." her voice caught as her whispers of denial turned to a breathy pant.

"I can hear your heart beat while I touch you, your blood also smells more intense. I know you want me. I can hear your body calling to be taken by me." Subaru lured her, nibbling on her neck, licking her ear, and groaning softly into her body showing his own lust for her, coaxing her further to accept him.

Biting her bottom lip, to keep herself from saying yes, but instead, replying with a moan in between her fingertips. Subaru's fingers massaging her inner thigh and lips, running them back and forth across and in between her wet curls.

"Tell me you want me, and I will be yours. I want to hear those sweet words from your lips." Whispering the phrase into her ear while stroking himself slowly against her back side, and rhythmically rubbing her to lose control.

"Subaru… I want…"

Whispering again in her ear, biting it playfully. "Say it…"

"I want… y…"

"Who said you could ruin my toy?" Came a cold voice from in front of Yui.

Yui couldn't bear to open her eyes, her body was in shock from the pleasure waves Subaru was tempting to coax from her.

Subaru letting out a husky growl at his brother standing in front of both of them in Yui's bed. "How dare you barge in here."

"Why? It's not your room either. You've overstayed your welcome. It's time for you to leave."

Subaru looking at Kanato with his fierce red eyes, biting into Yui's shoulder a final time drinking from her, and releasing her leg from his. Whispering in Yui's ear before getting out of bed, "You were so close…" licking her ear as he pulled away sending another shiver through her body with a frustrated moan escaping her lips.

"Put some clothes on! You're in a Lady's room!" Shouts Kanato in disgust at his naked brother leaving Yui's bed as he walks out of the room.

"Piss off, asshole." Subaru barks back.

Looking down at Yui with pained, but angry eyes. "How dare you let another man sink his fangs into you without my permission!" Yui too flushed to say anything back but pout at Kanato standing in front of her.

"Your presence disgusts me. Come visit me in my room later after you've gotten his smell off of you. I hate it when you smell like other men." Still gripping Teddy tightly in his arms, Kanato turning and leaving Yui's room.

Letting out a loud sigh of frustration and an angry yell, "GOD DAMN YOU!" and suddenly covering her mouth realizing she just said the lords name in vain. Sexually frustrated with the feeling of a blue bean between her legs. Yui's hand wandering between her legs and desperately wanting to pleasure herself. Knowing that if she did, undoubtedly one of the brothers would walk in on her, and it would encourage their behavior.

It was hard for her to even move from her spot in bed let alone get to the edge of it without imagining Subaru's rough hands running her body, feeling her body quiver, and whispering his name under her breath.

"I can't do this! I can't choose!"

Crying in her hands as her feet hung over the edge of the bed. Feeling a little bit better after a moment, some of her senses coming back instead of being overridden with sexual pleasures.

"A shower, on a hotter setting, that should help."

Getting up, stabilizing herself on a nearby wall, walking to the bathroom. Noticing the knife from the night prior laying on the floor. Deciding to take it with her into the bathroom and keeping it near her.

Turning the water to one of the near hottest settings and looking her body over in the mirror, noticing all of the places where Subaru sunk his desire into her. Touching each one, sending another surge of emotions through her body, before seeing that the mirror was starting to steam. The shower was now ready, stepping into it and feeling the hot water burn her skin to a point that it alerted all of her senses.

Setting the silver knife on a nearby ledge so that she could continue to access if needed. Washing her hair with shampoo and conditioner, also applying some conditioner elsewhere to soften things up from the night prior.

"Subaru..." she moaned as she massaged the conditioner into her swollen lips between her thighs.

Rubbing in between her legs she felt the urges coming back but being staved off by the pain of the water running over her body. The soap stinging the open wounds on her body, remembering that Subaru also bit her on the back of her leg and the soft tissue of her lower cheek nearest to her inner thigh.

Blushing a little bit remembering how rough Subaru was with her and her panted moans, loving it. Quickly shaking the memory from her head, turning the water off, and grabbing a towel from the railing. Ringing her hair out, she began to walk to the mirror before realizing someone was in there with her. Grabbing the knife and turning around to the bath tub.

"Shu! How long have you been in here?"

Yui looking him over he was dressed in a pair of dark slacks, gray socks, and a vibrant blue shirt that matched his eyes. His blonde tussles matted from the steam of her shower, and his ear buds in place, eyes closed.

"Fine don't answer me!"

"Wait."

"What?"

"Since you were moaning my brother's name and massaging in between your legs."

Blushing, picking up that he had pretty much been in here the entire shower. "Oh."

Opening an eye and peeking at Yui wrapped in her towel. "Come here and let me heal you."

"Like hell, I am not going to let you heal me!"

"Fine then. Let Kanato see his stamp marks on your body and witness his tantrum."

Shu getting up out of the empty tub slowly, only to hear Yui, "Wait…"

Looking at Yui, and slumping back into the tub.

"Bring yourself over here."

Yui walking over next to the tub, and holding her wrist out to Shu.

"You have more than just that one. I can smell the blood coming from them. Climb on top of me so I can get all of them."

Looking at Shu, seeing him close his one open eye, and relaxing in the tub. Waiting for Yui to climb on top of him.

"I… I'm… If you can just close up this one. The others are too embarrassing."

"You forget, I put one in nearly the same place as Subaru. I know what it looks like. Just climb on top already, stop being ignorant of my help and just accept it."

Rationalizing her behavior in her mind, inching closer and putting one leg over Shu and putting the other on the other side of him and sitting down with her legs slightly spread. Realizing that she is still damp from the shower, trying to cover in between her legs with the towel. Holding her wrist back out to Shu.

Opening his eyes and sticking his tongue out. "Can't reach. Come closer."

Scooting closer on top of Shu, she could feel his shirt bunching up under her.

Moving his mouth close to Yui's wrist and beginning to lick at the stamp mark adorning her bruised wrist. The sensation of his tongue running over the mark sending pulses throughout her body again. Her cheeks flushing while Shu continues his motions.

"Alright, give me the next one."

Yui moving her hair to one side, exposing the stamps on her neck and leaning forward without laying on Shu.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Closer! I can't reach."

Yui scooting further up his body, his shirt now bunched up in front of Yui. Not realizing herself that now her moistened womanhood is touching Shu's bare skin, rubbing her juices across his lower abdomen and putting her fragrance on his body.

"That's better, lean forward."

Leaning forward, Shu could see her hands trembling, holding her towel to her body with one hand and the other holding her hair to the side. He could feel Yui's chest touching his, feeling her body pulse on top of him while he had some fun with her felt good.

Shu begins to close the second stamp on her shoulder. Yui felt more shivers pop up around her body and cause her skin to gain goosebumps.

"Enjoying this are you? Of course, you are, only a lewd woman like yourself would enjoy me trying to help you."

"Don't say it like that! I am… just accepting your help so Kanato isn't mad when I go to visit him."

"Next one."

Getting up off of Shu, she could immediately feel cold air coming through her towel and cooling her heat between her legs, still not realizing that she's left her mark on Shu. Turning around to his body and facing the back of her leg towards him. Knowing that he will need to sit up for the next two, adjusting himself to gain better access to Yui.

Licking at the back of her knee, her legs wobbling under the sensation it's sending up her body. Shu trying to peek under her towel while healing up the third stamp mark from Subaru. Smiling lightly at the fact he can smell her excitement just with her standing in front of him. Grabbing her left leg with his free left hand, rubbing it up to her calf, and around her knee.

"Shu! Wait!"

"Quiet, you're noisy!" Finishing up healing the third mark. "Now the last one."

"This is fine, Thank you, Shu!" Yui attempting to step out of the tub before feeling Shu grab both of her legs and pull her back onto him.

"I know you have a fourth stamp mark, show it to me. I want to see how dirty of a woman you've become since our car ride."

Thinking in her head that if she doesn't get it over with, he will do it anyways. Leaning forward, Yui could feel her moistened folds exposing themselves to Shu as the towel didn't cover that far down. Shu ripping the towel from her grip so her bare ass is now facing Shu.

"I knew you had one more." Eyeing Yui's back side up and down, seeing the final stamp just below her right cheek. Nuzzling his nose up her upper thigh, running his tongue briefly across her right lip, and then back up across the stamp mark.

"He didn't bite me there!" Shouting back at Shu as Yui is bracing herself against the edge of the tub.

"It's still dirty, though…" Grinning at the view, and chuckling to himself that he could manipulate her into anything he pleased. Continuing to lap across her sensitive spots finally nibbling on her cheek when he was finished.

"Still delicious. Looks like you haven't given in just yet… Now wash me, you've gotten me dirty from sitting on top of me with your wetness."

"Come into the shower with me and I will wash you."

"That requires me getting out of the tub. I am too tired."

"Well then no shower for you, and you won't get to look at this while I bathe you." Yui running her hand up her body and pinching her nipples with a soft moan from her lips to tease Shu out of the tub.

His eyes intently following her body as she moves back to the shower and turns it on. Shu getting out of the tub and walking up behind Yui. His presence being felt, turning around to see him standing before her.

Looking at his eyes and knowing he wasn't going to undress himself. Yui began to reach up to take out his ear buds, and unfasten his electrical piece from his neck. Unbuttoning the front of his blue shirt and working it off of his arms, she could see his form peaking her arousal again. Rubbing her hands in a tender manner down his stomach and unbuttoning his pants. Wiggling them off of his waist.

Yui couldn't place why, but she enjoyed undressing the brothers when they requested it. It gave her a sense of excitement and tantalized her senses. Pulling him into the shower, lathering herself up as well as Shu to get his smell off of her before visiting Kanato, she could feel Shu's eyes looking her body over intently with a hunger that she had seen before in him.

Rubbing the soap over his back, noting his broad shoulders, and his toned ass that always seemed to be hidden in his pants. For being so lazy he was in good shape, she wondered when he had the motivation to upkeep his body. Continuing to wash below, trailing down his legs and then back up his front. She noticed a newly formed erection greeting her as she washed up his front.

Her eyes trailing up to Shu's face who had a blank stare on his face, Yui reading it as it was up to her to solve his problem. Taking some soap in her hands and rubbing her hands together, massaging it around his protrusion, watching his eyes soften. Quickening her pace as she didn't want to provoke further action from him, quickly reaching him to climax – Yui felt Shu push her back into the water, pull her head to the side, getting all the soap off of her neck and shoulder and then sinking his fangs into her body as he erupted. His pleasured moans and grunts so close to her ears, causing a further reaction from within but doing a good job of keeping it in check. Shu taking gulp after gulp of her body but not feeling light headed.

"So good…" Looking at Yui stunned for a brief moment. "It's gotten sweeter since we…"

"I'm done washing you. If you're done, I need to get going somewhere."

Shu looking at Yui with a slightly stunned look before remembering why he had come in there. To check to see if she had become his brother, Subaru's, bride. Her blood had called him into further actions that he wasn't anticipating. Why did he suddenly feel the need to drink from Yui even though he wasn't hungry? He certainly wasn't hungry now but felt like he was doing it more because it was icing on the cake. Her blood had gotten more amazing over the last several days. Shaking the haze from his head, Shu disembarked from the shower and headed towards his room without saying another word.

Yui cleaning up the bathroom and heading to her wardrobe, wondering what would be appropriate considering Kanato typically was more receptive when she dressed up in her nicer clothes but didn't particularly feel like standing on ceremony. Rummaging through her closet, Yui came upon a simple yet feminine dress that covered her body and ran mid thigh. The sleeves were short, but she could still wear her short gloves. Some sandals would suffice with the outfit while still making her look presentable. Looking through her remaining panties and bra sets, she didn't have much that the boys haven't ripped through or kept for themselves. She would need to go shopping soon. She had a set left that would go well with what she was wearing.

It was a pair of panties that had white lace adorned with a light pink frill on its edges with pink stitching. She didn't often wear it because of how light it was. Given the light color of the dress though she knew it would work out. Putting everything on, brushing her damp hair, and putting a floral barrette in it, Yui headed out of her room.

Walking down the hallway, she noted the room next to hers popped open. Peeking her head in, looking around she could see multiple objects laid about on surfaces, and what seemed like a display of hats. Only one brother wore hats, Laito. Figuring this must be his room, nodding at its acknowledgment, and beginning to pull away from the door to continue heading towards Kanato's room, she was greeted with a familiar presence.

"If my succubus is so curious, I could always show her around my room of pleasure. Would you care to see it?" Playing with a signature blush that he sported around Yui and walking towards her instinctively pushing her into his room.

"I can't Laito, I need to go visit…"

"My brother, yes I heard. But I would treat you so much better if you were mine." Leaning forward and smelling her hair. "You still have yet to let me play with you. None of my brothers like sharing, so that means I will just steal you for myself." Smiling a little larger showing the peak of his fangs at Yui.

"Maybe later."

Laito losing his amused look on his face and grabbing Yui's wrist as she walks away. Whispering into her ear, "I like it better when you smell like them, makes devouring you that much more delicious." Laughing as he says this to Yui, and Yui knowing that Laito will inevitably get his way unless she gives him something more tempting to hang onto.

"Laito… How about this." Yui suddenly putting on a lighter hearted face that Laito usually sports. "I have something you won't be able to resist."

"Oh, do pray tell my little minx. I am all ears…" His flirty smile coming back to the idea of a prospect.

Walking closer to Laito so that she can feel his hands wrapped around his waist and her breath on his ear, "I need to go lingerie shopping as I am nearly out of panties. You can go help me pick some out, right?" She knew a bold move like that was outside of her comfort zone, but it was the only way to get Laito off of her case so she could go visit Kanato.

"Oh…" A happy sigh coming from Laito. "A succubus after my own heart. It's a date, Bitch-chan." A devious smile playing up his demeanor as he heads into his room and begins humming to himself.

Thinking to herself, "That was close. He nearly pulled me in. Since we will be in public, hopefully, he will be less of a handful to handle."

Satisfied with the outcome of the situation, Yui finally arrived at Kanato's room. Knocking on the door, she could hear him talking to Teddy. Opening it to see him sitting swinging his feet at a bench near the foot of his bed.

"It took you long enough!"

"I took a longer than expected shower, I am sorry."

"Don't apologize! I hate it when your kind tries to act sympathetic." Getting off the bench and walking towards Yui, taking a deep breath of her into his nose. "Smells like you got it all off. Follow me, I want you to make me something."

Not questioning Kanato as it seems he is in one of his moods, Yui proceeds to follow him. Hearing him whisper to Teddy about something but not being able to fully make it out.

"What do you want me to make you?"

"You will see. I already laid out all the ingredients. I want something sweet - befitting of the season. You are going to make it!" Kanato nearly skipping as he says this, he begins whispering again to Teddy.

Getting to the kitchen, it was immaculate, and indeed, all the ingredients were laid out before Yui ready to make them, ingredients for Strawberry Shortcake. Looking around Yui noticed a single golden eye staring at her from the bushes outside of the window. Remembering that last time, she saw the same thing, it was the two brothers at Karl's mansion that had golden eyes looking like that. Also, that one of the brothers had an eye patch, which meant that he only exhibited one eye as golden and the other covered.

"Shin…"

"What did you say, Yui?" Furrowing his brow with disgust that she was saying something he didn't understand.

"Hrm? Oh! I meant Shiny! Everything is so clean!" Playing off Kanato's question as if it was normal for her to get side tracked. Looking back out of the window she didn't see anything looking back this time.

Putting an apron on, tying it behind her, Yui began to make the dessert for Kanato with him sitting behind her…


	14. Decadent Beauty & Beastial Curiosities

**Updated 06/14/2016 – Don't forget to review! :)**

Tying the apron in a tight bow, turning towards Kanato and taking her gloves off and placing them on the table in front of him.

"Let me slice up the strawberries and I will start making the cakes." Yui states. Beginning to mix the ingredients together for the shortcake, she could hear Kanato humming to himself behind her.

She decided to sing with Kanato's humming, "Now he has asked me questions three, Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme; I hope he'll answer as many for me, before he shall be a true lover of mine."

Kanato stopping his humming, Yui continuing to sing until Kanato spoke.

"Yui, why are you singing that?"

"Isn't that what you were humming?"

"Yes, but you were singing the response that the lover replies to him. How do you know that?"

"We used to sing it as practice at the church."

"At the church you say?"

"Yeah. Why do you a… Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Holy mother that hurts!"

Yui jumping up and down holding her hands together. Kanato being able to smell something wonderful sets Teddy on the table and walks over to Yui.

"Let me see it."

Holding her hand out to Kanato, his eyes lighting up and a smile forming at the prospect of the taste. "I have an idea."

Taking her hand and holding her sliced open finger over the whipping cream that sat in a bowl, squeezing her finger into it.

"Kanato! That's the cream!"

"It will taste sweeter with this added in." Giggling to himself, his sleepless stare watching her blood mingle with the cream. It splattered in a pattern around the bowl as the droplets hit the top of the cream.

"But, your brothers might not enjoy it!"

Squeezing her hand tighter and nearly breaking her finger at her comment. "Who said my brothers were getting any of this? You are making it only for me, and me alone. Unless you plan on giving them some despite my wanting all of it."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to impliieeeee…" Kanato's grip getting tighter and Yui's eyes starting the water.

"You're hurting me Kanato!"

"The thought of you running off to give one of my desserts to my brothers disgusts me." Letting Yui's hand go, now having blood dripped on the counter and down Yui's arm.

Yui looked at it running down her arm, nearly hitting her dress.

"Kanato…"

"Whatever, just hurry it up and finish before I change my mind."

Finishing up the batter, stacking the cakes in the oven on the racks, beginning to make the cream with a towel wrapped around her finger; tears in her eyes from the pain and sniffling to herself.

Yui could hear Kanato's heavy sigh from behind her. Her body tensed.

"Let me have your hand."

"Really, I am okay."

"MY FOOD SHOULDN'T BRUSH ME OFF! NOW GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" Kanato yelling at Yui, throwing a temporary tantrum.

Yui scared at what he might do next, gives him her hand. Kanato taking it in his own looking at the wound on her finger and licking it lightly. "You taste good!" Suddenly shoving her finger further into his mouth, rubbing it over one of his fangs breaking the wound open again. Closing his lips around her finger and sucking lightly. Yui winced at the pain but then felt relieved when his tongue began roaming her finger, healing it up.

Seeing Kanato's face turn from angry to neutral to a light smile, Yui started to look surprised at his reaction. He looked really pleasant when he was happy.

"Thank You, Kanato."

"For being food, you sure do like blanketing me with your thanks for no reason."

Staring at Kanato blankly and looking over his features, he seemed pleasant but as if he was expecting her to backlash at him. The sensation of her finger being fully healed and Kanato taking her finger out of his mouth; she turned back around and resumed making the dessert he wanted.

"It's almost done!"

"You hear that Teddy? It's almost done!"

Swinging his feet under the table while watching Yui finish making the dessert. His eyes trailing up and down the back of Yui, observing her waistline through her dress, noting the floral barrette in her hair, and his eyes following down her stems to her sandals.

"Did you wear that just for me?"

"Wear what?" Turning around to face Kanato holding a dessert in her hand all done up and walking towards him.

"The dress. Is it just for me?"

Setting the dessert down on the table, in front of him. "Yes, it is."

Smiling at her comment briefly before looking at the dessert in front of him. A reddish pink whipped cream adorning it since Yui's blood was mixed into it.

Yui turned around to get Kanato a napkin and utensil from the counter drawers, then turned towards Kanato to find him directly behind her. Pushing her against the counter, while his dessert still on the table. His face nestled into her shoulder, his hands on her hips. His voice in a quiet whisper that Yui had never heard before.

"Take it off."

Yui's eyes grew wide. "W…What?"

"Take it off, and get on the table. Lay down."

"Kanato, I am not getting undressed in the middle of the kitchen!"

"Why won't my food do as I say?" Scrunching his brows together in frustration and pouting at Yui in an attempt to get his way.

Sighing heavily, "Fine. Just make sure to lock the kitchen door so no one walks in on us."

Pulling the dress over her shoulders and scooting the dress down to her waist, and holding her hands over her chest covering her responsive nipples that are peaking through her bra.

"All the way off."

"It's already off the top of me, why do you need it all the way off?"

"It will get dirty. Off. Now!" Kanato gave Yui his all to serious stare, leaving her no room to compromise with his request.

Eyeing Kanato, wondering what he's got up his sleeve. Getting up on the table, sitting on the edge and lifting the rest of the dress off of her body. Closing her legs together to avoid him seeing more than he needs to.

"Lay down, with your arms above your head."

Again, staring at Kanato only to see him making a further frustrated face. Obliging as she's told stretching her body across the table, laying on her back, facing the ceiling. Kanato began wrapping something around her wrists, and another around her legs binding them to the edge of the table. After of which, Kanato took the stool away that Yui used to step up and get onto the table.

"Now stay still or you will make a mess."

Kanato took the dessert she made for him off the plate and put it on top of her stomach area between her lower ribs and panty line.

"Kanato, why are you doing this? You can have it on a plate just the same."

Feeling a sharp bite mark enter her leg, but without having her blood drank. "Don't defy me, Toy." The blood began to dribble down her leg from the open bite.

Licking his lips of her blood, he walked over to the counter and grabbing some additional items, including a fork.

"You are going to lay there, still as a plate, and I am going to enjoy this dessert. If you move, I will stab you with this fork. If you cry for help for one of my brothers, I will kill you before they get here."

"Kill?" Yui thought to herself. She distinctively remembers Karl telling them not to kill her, so why would Kanato go against his wishes? Not sure if she should believe him or not, she didn't want to take the risk.

The poking of the fork tickling her stomach, her muscles moving which caused her to flinch. Trying to not move, but eventually, her body convulsed. Shortly after, a sharp stabbing pain made itself known on her right side.

"I told you, my plate needs to stay still while I eat!"

Shoving another fork full of the cake and cream into his mouth. Looking at Teddy, "What does she not understand?"

Yui felt a throbbing in her side from the fork, biting her bottom lip and tears rolling from the side of her face. It hurt so much but kept her yelp to herself in fear of Kanato killing her if she called for help. Sniffling in between the tears rolling down her face, Kanato finished his dessert. Scraping the last bit of cream into his mouth.

"I forgot…"

Kanato leaning forward, putting his fork down and licking over where he stabbed Yui. Licking at her blood at first, and then deciding to sink his fangs in and drink from her torso.

"So sweet…"

Running his tongue over her body where the dessert previously sat, licking up the flavors with his mouth, watching Yui twinge but not move. His mouth was rough but gentle at the same time. Yui couldn't explain it, but it felt like he was melting her pain away and electing feelings from her heart that she couldn't explain.

His hand joining his mouth, caressing her body with one of his hands while the other is elsewhere beyond Yui's sight. Standing up, positioning himself on the side of the table of Yui, nudging her panties down a bit so it only covers her most intimate of places, kissing along her hip bone.

"You like it better when I make this feel good, right?"

Looking at Yui for approval or something denoting that she was getting enjoyment out of it. Noticing that the tears are still running down her face, but that she is also sporting a blush.

"So delicious with that face."

Continuing to lick the rest of the strawberry residue and cream from her stomach, before sliding back down to the side of her stomach with his face and biting into her again taking another drink.

Smelling her excitement, prying her legs open, "I wonder if it's sweet here too?" leaning forward and briefly licking through Yui's lace on her panties. Kanato making a face while hearing a moan from Yui's lips, "This isn't sweet but instead tart, it is disgusting." Picking up the fork off the table and bringing it up above eye level. Gripping it firmly and digging it into the top of Yui's mound, watching her cringe and a yelp escapes her lips. Tears began running faster down the side of her face, her lips holding back cries of pain. Doing everything in her power to keep from yelling out for help.

"Now it should taste sweeter."

The blood from the stab wound soaking the white and pink lace of Yui's panties, intermingling with her juices. Kanato's tongue, this time, lingering a while longer on the material, lapping up the blood with her excitement.

Yui felt the pleasuring sensations from his actions combined with the pain from the stab wound. It was as if someone was throwing cold water on her body. Electing a surprised sigh and a shiver that shook her core. The tears stopping momentarily as the pulse rode her body before the searing pain came back and the tears starting to flow again. Her toes curling at the mixture of the pain and pleasure below.

Finishing his task of getting the blood that he wanted, pulling Yui's panties down further to expose the stab mark and licking it tenderly. Despite the taste not being to his liking, he did enjoy the way she smelt when she was excited mixed with the taste of her blood. It was unlike anything he had experienced and loved the dis-focus it brought him.

Parting from in between her legs, Yui closed her legs tightly in fear of what other pains he might try to inflict upon her. Running his hands up her calf, knee, and then to her thigh and stomach area where he stabbed her earlier. Sniffing slowly with a smile on his face, hearing Yui's sobs come to a slower pace, knowing that her body was adjusting to the level of pain he was inflicting upon her.

"I will break you…" his voice trailing off with his intense purple eyes staring at her own pink ones, his left hand rubbing up her body to her torso and digging his nails into his fang marks he made earlier. Hearing another yelp escape her lips. His tongue still circling the mark on her leg, smiling larger as he induces more pain into Yui on her body while causing pleasure with his tongue and lips on her leg, massaging the pain away sending electrical notes up her body. Taking another bite into Yui's leg and drinking deeper than any of his previous bites.

Yui could sense something happening to her body. Her blood seeming to flow quicker and faster to Kanato's fangs. This reminded her of a sensation with Subaru when he bit her repeatedly. A feeling of strength coming over her body, and her mind starting to focus. Looking up at Kanato, she could see his fangs deeply seated in her right thigh, eyes closed, and enjoying the taste of her splendor.

Letting out a light growl, her face still tear stained but something overriding the pain in her body.

Kanato opening up his eyes and seeing a smile form on his face while licking his lips from the blood dripping from Yui's leg.

"Well, it looks like a different part of you wants to play." Looking at Teddy, "It sounds like we get to have another Toy to play with! So exciting."

While Kanato is talking to Teddy, Yui noticed that Teddy was missing its red ribbon from its throat. Looking up, Yui could make out that her hands were being bound with it.

"Try escaping all you want; you can't run from me." A coy smile playing on his face as he knows something Yui doesn't. "The ribbon holding you is enchanted and cannot be broken. You are mine to play with despite your strength. Reiji informed the house of just what exactly you are, and it's enthralling."

Climbing up on Yui, and sitting across her hips. Kanato began to take off the tie from around his neck, watching the ruffles around the collar relax, Yui's body couldn't help but grow more excited as he tantalized her with his movements.

"I will break you until you are mine, and then take you as I please once that has happened. If you ever take another man, I will kill you myself."

Feeling her heart skip a beat as his words played on her ears, he wanted to kill her but yet she wanted him. Yui wondering why she couldn't help herself but feel sympathy for Kanato. His actions painful but his touches sinfully sweet. "What is wrong with me?" Yui wondered, but her thoughts were quickly being overridden with Kanato's shirt being unfurled at his collar as his hands slowly running down the buttons.

"Do you like what you see?"

Yui not saying anything at first, "Tell me Toy! Or else!" Taking his left hand and digging his nails again into Yui's side with the open bite marks.

A moan escaping her lips, tears slipping out, and a flushness hit her face. "Kanato…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I want you… to…" Yui's face turning a bright red and tears falling faster out of her eyes as Kanato digs his fingers deeper into her, feeling blood drip down her sides.

"Unbutton your shirt slower…"

"Good Toy."

Smiling at Yui, enjoying her sweet face of pain, half way through unbuttoning his shirt, leaning forward, placing his hands one on each side of Yui's head. Licking the sweat off of Yui's face and working his way around to her tears.

"So sweet. Even these tears belong to me."

Whispering into her right ear. His words whispers of a quieted promise, just like the first time she met him when she arrived at the house. She felt her body responding with a growing excitement now between her legs, her nipples perking up and her body growing goose bumps in certain areas as the sensation traveled across her body. Squirming under his weight on top of her.

As his lips caressed hers, Kanato's tongue slipped into her open moaning mouth. His kiss was so soft compared to his brothers. Tender, sensual, and loving. Yui felt like she saw a different side of Kanato that was never present in his usual day to say. Her body heaved with excitement as he advanced. Yui also felt her arms going numb, and her wetness gliding down the back of her body in between her cheeks.

Breaking his kiss from Yui's lips, licking his own with enjoyment and smiling at Yui. "It seems you do enjoy that sort of thing." Feeling a pang in her chest, was he just doing that for her benefit so he could inflict more pain? His words suddenly seeming hollow.

Running his right hand back and slipping it just under Yui's panties and touching her sex with the tip of his fingers, flicking her lightly with his nails electing a moan from her lips and her body arching despite his weight on top of her. Running his fingers down the length of her smile, relishing her total moisture and not noticing not a single dry spot. Fingering the tip of her anus with his middle finger with his now moist digit. Yui took a deep breath, sigh, and another moan almost altogether.

"Such a bad toy, enjoying this that much."

Reaching his left hand up to Yui's bra and ripping it clean off of her. Seeing her fully erect nipples. Smiling again at the sight, before running his hands back up his shirt and grinding his hips into Yui's chest. Loving the sight of seeing her so excited despite all that he's inflicted upon her made him excited, and he wanted more. Finishing the buttons, a little quicker than Yui wanted, hearing her pant in protest and not caring. Sliding his shirt open in the front but not taking it off.

Yui eyeing his half naked composure up and down, thinking to herself that he was definitely about her age as his muscles weren't as developed as his brothers but seemed more boyish in their features. His purple hair wisp the edges of his face as he leaned over her, his general look of despair adorning his face filled with a lust embedded underneath his eyes. She could tell that all of the blood he took from her had an effect, and he was barely holding onto his own control.

Before Yui could rationalize any further, she felt him take his weight off of her hips and unbutton his pants. Instead of pulling them down, only pulling out his erection up and over the top. Stroking it briefly in front of Yui and letting out a soft moan. Walking up on his knees and sitting on her chest this time.

Grabbing Yui's face in his free hand, trying to shove his thumb into her mouth to open it. Yui fighting him off as she knew she couldn't fit his full piece in her mouth. Kanato wasn't as long as his brothers but was much wider. She wasn't sure that it would fit into her mouth and wasn't about to try.

"You can't deny me, Toy. Open up or I will make you."

Yui looking at Kanato with pleading eyes, still refusing. Suddenly his free hand that was trying to open her mouth now around her throat with a firm grip. Still massaging himself with his other hand. Yui's eyes could not divert their attention, she wanted it but had to refuse him.

"I will choke you until you accept me. Now open your mouth."

Despite his choking, Yui did not open her mouth. A devilish smile formed across his face. Stopping his self-gratification and reaching back to her womanhood and slipping his fingers into her wetness getting desperately close to her hymen.

"Kanato, don't..."

At that moment that her lips parted, he shoved his manhood down her mouth, feeling the edges of it push through Yui's lips, expanding her jaw to take more of him in as he shoved.

"Mmm. So good." A smile coming across his face, looking down at Yui, who had her eyes, tightly closed with tears dripping down the side of her face again, a moan escaping his lips. "Pleasure me with that look on your face. I love it so much."

Taking his hands around the side of Yui's face and pulling her head up to his pelvis, thrusting greedily. Loving the feeling of her warm lips around his member massaging it and feeling her tongue flail frantically inside her mouth trying to grasp at something. The lower half of her body moving around trying to escape the pain of his forced movements.

"I want more of it in, open up wider." Pulling at her head, wiggling his way further into her mouth finally hitting the back of her throat and Yui trying to pull away.

"Did I say you could stop Toy? Remember, you are mine to play with." Grabbing two fist fulls of her hair and using it to pull her face into him. Fucking her mouth with a quickening pace. The pain from Kanato pulling on Yui's hair made her go blind when combined with his forcing himself into her smaller mouth. The tears rolling down her face while looking up at him.

"That really does it for me. That look of despair and helplessness!"

His seed releasing down Yui's throat, and his thrusts becoming more violent. His grip on her hair more intense, shoving himself into her face to the extent that she lost all sense of direction momentarily while he finished taking what he wanted. Before releasing all of it, pulling out and continuing to massage the last bits of his cum from his tip, spewing it over Yui's face.

"Such a dirty toy you've become."

Letting out a maniacal laugh as he finishes his spent excitement. Leaning forward and rubbing his lingering erection on Yui's lips and up her face.

"So dirty…" giggling to himself again. Looking at Yui's face of wanting to feel release with his sticky seed adorning it.

"You haven't been a good toy today; this is all you get." Rubbing his fingers across Yui's face in a familiar manner smearing the cum further.

Zipping himself up and taking the time to stand beside the table admiring his handy work while buttoning up his shirt. Leaning forward and licking at the dried blood on the side of Yui's body. "Still tastes sweet."

Wrapping his tie back around his neck and then heading towards the top of Yui where her hands have been bound this entire time. Taking the ribbon off and wrapping it around his hand before walking back over to Teddy and picking him off the counter. Walking back over to Yui, who was still sobbing quietly on the table with her hands splayed across the top of the table, leaning over her face and kissing her passionately again. Feeling his tongue enter her mouth, her sorrows melting away and her sexual passion building again. How did he know exactly how to manipulate her feelings? It didn't seem fair to Yui.

"Save that just for me. I will break you in more next time."

Yui felt his words sinking into her body like poison, her mind fuzzy, but still experiencing the overwhelming strength present.

Kanato leaves the kitchen with Teddy. Yui began getting up from the table and looking around her. Her blood smeared in multiple areas of her body, multiple fang marks, additional bruising on her wrist that overlapped with Subaru's from the night prior, and her panties soaked with her excitement and her blood. Yui felt despair slip over her again, causing her to sob freely in her hands.

Sensing another presence by her, looking up while still crying, she couldn't see anyone in the kitchen or peeking through the door. Looking out through the window, still not seeing anything unusual. Trying to gain her composure in between sobs, collecting her dress from the floor and slipping it back on. Her bra was completely ruined. Taking it to the trash and adjusting her hair to look more presentable as she goes back to her room.

Noticing on the counter that there are enough ingredients left for one more strawberry shortcake. She wondered what to do with it. Thinking for a moment, she wasn't sure that any of the brothers in the house would enjoy it. Thinking that rather than give it to them, maybe the wolf she saw earlier was just hungry and wanted some food. Pondering to herself that she wasn't sure if wolves ate such food, but it was worth a try if it was hungry.

Chopping the last of the strawberries, putting the tart and cream together and laying the fruit in between, sliding it onto a plate, and walking to the door to set it outside. Upon opening the door, a strong breeze hit her and swept in a sweet scent of the flower garden. A soothing sensation coming over her body, she could still feel the awoken blood swimming through her system. Looking around it seemed like everything was magnified. She could smell, sense, and hear things that she didn't remember before. Her nose picking up something she didn't recognize immediately but it felt familiar.

Avoiding thinking too much about it since she was only half dressed and drenched in her own blood; she sat the plate with the tart down next to the door, closed the door and finally locked it.

Walking back to the kitchen counter, cleaning up the dishes from earlier, Yui began to sob to herself again. Mumbling to herself, "Why… Why was he so sweet and so bitter to the point of cruelty?" Reflecting inwardly that escaping might not be such a bad alternative.

Closing her eyes, Yui began to imagine such an escape.

"A place with warm beaches, laying in a bathing suit, and…"

Before finishing her thought, her mind flashed. Opening her eyes and everything looked different. Really different!

Looking around, Yui felt like the room got huge. The counters now towering over her, she could easily see the underside of the table, the stools seemed to loom over her stature, and she could no longer view the counter.

"What the hell!" Yui exclaimed to herself. Looking below her she could see a familiar material laying around her.

Before having a moment to rationalize what she just saw, a sharp pain hit the side of her body. It must be Kanato's bites from earlier. Not understanding why, they were just now beginning to pulse and throb, figuring that she must have fallen on the floor without realizing it.

Leading to the door out of the kitchen, Yui reached up but didn't have the strength to push the door open. Yui's body felt small and meek compared to earlier. Opening her mouth to call for someone to help her, her voice caught and was not able to fully form any words. Her throat parched and in pain.

"Damn Kanato! He was too rough with me! That bastard!" Yui attempted to voice but still just hearing squeaks from her lips. Her hands clawed at the door trying to reach the handle, Yui couldn't reach it for whatever reason despite her efforts. Feeling defeated, she felt a darkness coming over her eyes. Unconsciousness coming to greet her when she felt another gust of air flow past her body. Looking up she saw a familiar handsome face greet her.

"Reiji…"

"What have we here…" Pushing the kitchen door open with one hand and holding the other to his chin pondering at the situation. "I wondered how you got in here…"

Attempting to tell Reiji, "Kanato brought me here." Only feeling the air leave her lips without any real sound.

"Such a beautiful creature in this poor of shape." Reiji leaning forward, Yui could feel his ungloved hand rubbing just behind her ears and his fingers trailing to her chin, holding her face to his.

Reiji eyeing the creature before him could see that something had bitten into its side and one of its legs wounded. Its fur a pure white with golden touches around the ends and its eyes a vibrant gold, an iris befitting for a creature as such. Dried and new blood adorning the areas around the wounds. The animal responding to Reiji's attention, figuring that it was worth investigating considering the kitten before him didn't seem to fear him despite his nature. Often times animals from the outside world would hiss and attempt to run away. This one kept speaking to him in its native tongue and seemed to be asking for help through its movements. Not fully understanding his own actions, looking around the kitchen to see Yui's clothes splayed about, picked up the kitten in his arm and began to take it to his room.

"It must have worked!" Yui exclaimed. Her pleas for help to Reiji seemed to reach him as he picked her up in his arm and now appeared to be taking her to be healed up as he was so good at doing. A comforting sensation came over her body being that close to Reiji, it was a new feeling for her. He was always very reserved and on-point that she didn't think he would let her near him like this while she was conscious. Nuzzling her face into his jacket, she could hear his breathing.

"You are quite troublesome aren't you? Just like someone else I know." Peering down at the white kitten in his arms. Opening the door to his room, and walking over to the bathroom door. Pushing it open with his gloved hand, and placing the small creature into the sink.

"We need to wash this blood off of your fur so I can see the damage done."

"He's being so careful with me and bathing me. I never imagined…" Yui looked up at Reiji's face, feeling the warm water over her skin, still not realizing what she's become. Looking up at him with eyes of thanks, "Thank You, Reiji." Again feeling the words leave her body but only a wisp of air leaving her lips.

Looking down at the creature in the sink, lathering up around the face and on the crest of the head, he saw something familiar hidden between the fur. "That's…" Fingering the floral barrette clamped on the side of the head of the creature before him.

"I wonder…" peering at the kittens' golden eyes. Thinking to himself, "It does kind of look like it could be possible if she's got first blood in her." Finishing rinsing the creature off, grabbing the front paws and lifting them up so he could take a look at the gender.

Making the determination that the creature could very well be Yui in a metamorphosis, he needed more information. Grabbing a nearby hand towel and wrapping it around the tiny body before him. Lifting the kitten up out of the sink and setting it on a nearby chair. Leaving the kitten wrapped in the towel and walking over to his bookcase, bringing his gloved hand to his chin and pondering for a moment what book to begin with.

Yui watching from the chair, feeling comfortable, but still feeling the ache in her side. The pain was overwhelming. Still attempting to grab Reiji's attention, only feeling faint breaths leave her lips. "Why does my voice not work?! This is aggravating!" Getting riled up again only to be put in check by the pain on her side and her leg.

Reiji looking over his shoulder at the crying kitten on the couch, "Yes, Yes. I hear you. I am trying to find a solution to your dilemma. You aren't making this any easier." Finally pulling a couple of tomes from his shelves, bringing his books with him and lifting Yui from the chair so he could sit down. Placing Yui on the armrest of the chair, wrapping the towel again around her body and rubbing it lightly to dry her off further.

"What is this disorienting feeling? Everything still seems so big!"

Sitting quietly while looking at Reiji open a book in his lap and begin reading. Even sitting next to him he still seemed larger than normal. His hands being so close to her, she wanted to feel them again rubbing the towel on her body. It felt comforting when he did it, and the pain seemed to disappear. Bringing her hand up to grab Reiji's she felt her hand sticking to his glove.

"You really are bothersome." Giving Yui a cold stare, finally sighing and taking his glove off with his teeth. In doing so, feeling the kitten watch him intently, her golden eyes gazing at him familiarly. "I remember that look, something you recognize?" Reiji coolly states with a smirk at the edge of his lips.

Yui could feel herself blushing at Reiji's comments. She remembered the first time he took his glove off that way was when she was trying to win their game that ultimately he ended up winning. Looking at his face, his stern demeanor, and looking intently at the book, she felt his now ungloved hand coming up to rub the back of her neck. The sensation spread over her body, it was like a gentle warmth soothing the pain. Pushing her body into his hand, Reiji felt the creature responding to his touches.

"Just like her…" Looking up to view the creatures' expression while he rubbed the back of her neck and around her ears. A look of mild surprise when he could hear purring. "It seems you have taken a liking to this..."

Her body melting in his hand, his fingers felt like butter on her skin. Despite still feeling small twinges of pain on her side and legs, the sensations were enough that she wanted to grab at his shirt and claw it to bits. Yui wanted more of whatever Reiji was doing to her body.

"Ahh, here we go." Stopping the affection, he was bestowing upon the tiny creature, closing the book and getting up. Yui with pleading eyes looking at Reiji in hopes to grab his attention only to see him wander off to his chemistry table.

Watching him from the chair, she still felt like he was leaps and bounds away from her. She felt the familiar pain return, causing her to cry out from the pain, it seemed to be getting worse. Watching him put something together before coming back near her, grabbing an item out of his cold storage. Pouring some of it into a small bottle and mixing it with the concoction. Turning around and looking at the kitten sitting on the couch.

"I am pretty sure I know it's you, Yui. The question is, do you know what's become of you?" Shaking the vial in his hand mixing a green liquid and white liquid together. Taking a feeding syringe from his table and loading the mixture into it. "You need to drink this to heal in your current state. Given your stature, I will need to feed it to you."

Sighing to himself and telling himself verbally, "Incapable as usual."

"What is he talking about? Of course, it's me! Who else does he think I am?" Yui thinking to herself, watching Reiji put the liquid into the syringe and come towards her with it.

Lifting her from the armrest and putting her in his lap, working his thumb into the side of the kittens' mouth, prying it open.

"You're quite cute this way with these little fangs of yours…" Giving an amused look at Yui in his lap, showing her tiny kitten fangs while trying to keep his thumb in her mouth.

The sensation of his thumb sliding into her mouth made her cheeks blush, she felt her body getting hotter even though she was in so much pain. The way he looked at her with the syringe in his hand, towering over her, and feeling his firm grip on her face was enough to give her thoughts of doing unspeakable things to him. Dominating his presence and having her way with him. She felt the sudden need to dig her nails into his hand that was holding her mouth open.

Watching Reiji cringe momentarily while feeling all 4 sets of claws dig into his hand and wrist from the kittens back claws, "Still got some fight left in you I see…" Chuckling with an amused look while pushing the syringe into Yui's mouth and releasing the mixture of medicine and milk that he concocted.

The mixture was cool to Yui's surprise and tasted good. She began to suckle on the tip of the syringe feeder as Reiji slowly pushed the rest of the liquid from the device. Taking his thumb out of Yui's mouth and stroking the side of her face and under her chin, feeling the claws on his wrist relax.

"Good girl."

Yui quickly began to feel much better, the pain on her sides going away. Reiji sat the syringe next to him on a nearby table, moving Yui's body around and placing his hand on her belly, flipping her onto her back on his lap. Using his left hand to rub the top of her head and rub the side of her face and neck, getting the kitten in his lap to purr again.

Reiji moved her around so easily which increased the blush to her cheeks, her eyes pierce his body, wanting him to touch her more.

"Such a lewd woman even in this state." Reiji coyly comments. He enjoyed being able to manipulate Yui's body, even in this state. Rubbing his right hand across her belly lightly, the wounds healing up quickly since Yui ingested the mixture he made. "It seems to have worked well. Let's check the other side."

Rubbing his hand down to her legs, and moving them to the side.

Yui felt another rise of blush form over her face, his hands running her body sent sparks across it. She started to feel rather pleasant, and a little sleepy from whatever he gave her.

"This healed up as well."

Something kicked in, making her sleepier, she felt a yawn escape her lips.

"Looks like I didn't perfect it well enough, though. It's not supposed to put you to sleep."

Sighing at his miscalculation, leaning forward and moving the towel from the armrest. "Well, rest doesn't sound like a bad idea. I need to continue to monitor the effects on you anyways."

Lifting Yui up in his arms and taking her over to his bed and setting her down on top of the covers.

Going to a screen set up near a dresser, Yui could see the shadows playing as he got undressed. Coming out from behind the screen, Yui's heart skipped a couple of beats. Eyeing him down, he looked even more handsome than before. Wearing a black silk shirt, unbuttoned from the top slightly showing a peek of his chest and his collar line. A sleek black silk pant bottom that looked immaculate and pressed. Missing his signature glove and no socks, stepping towards her. Remembering a familiar feeling stirring up in her body. Frightening, commanding and exuding a presence she couldn't help but fall prey to. Remembering back to when he first opened the door, he always commanded a presence with her. Feeling mesmerized by his movements, she couldn't help but feel her breath catch and her chest grow tight.

His hair strewn across his face and his glasses being taken off as he approached the bed. Her heart beat so fast it felt like it was ready to burst out of her chest, admiring his facial features. Only his brother, Shu, was as handsome as he was. Wanting to rub her hands through his hair and down his face, trailing down his neckline.

Yui experiencing an urge to sink her teeth into him. Questioning her rationalization of the behavior given that she wasn't a vampire, her nails began to dig into the covers below her.

"Why do I feel like this?" Yui questioned herself.

"Look who's patiently waiting for me. So obedient already."

Smiling through his words as he approaches the side of the bed. Pulling the blankets back and sliding in between the covers. Yui wanting to be closer to him, walking up from the bottom of the bed and climbing on top of Reiji, gently placing her steps up his leg.

The pressure of her paws was enough to excite him. Almost like he was being stalked by her, enjoying the prospect that if this is a result of her first blood, wondering what else she would be capable of. Understanding the power that she held, the idea excited him that finally there was a bride that could potentially rival his own raw power and withstand it. First, he needed to understand what he was dealing with, he would need to test her further and see how he could utilize her to his own benefit.

Continuing her advance towards Reiji, the softness under her hands, watching his eyes intently with hers. Yui's lids heavy with sleep, she began to look for a good place to lay her head. Seeing that he seemed to be encouraging her to come closer to him, she continued to walk up to his torso, the silk of his shirt under her hands. Looking down she could see a button standing between her and his skin.

Leaning forward, taking the button in her mouth and attempting to pull it off.

Reiji watching her movements and chuckling to himself, seeing Yui, the kitten before him, trying to pull off his button. Moving his hands down and undoing it for her, and pulling his shirt open a little more. "I like when you are assertive…" Smiling down at Yui, who is now pressing the pads of her soft feet onto his bare skin. The prick of her claws pressing into his skin as she enjoys the sensation. The sharp pain shooting through his body, electing a moan from his lips.

Laying down with her hands resting just inside the folds of his shirt, her head now resting on his chest, the rhythmic breathing of his chest was a welcomed chorus of sound to her own flushed body. Looking up at Reiji's face before tilting her head to the side, she remembered what he looked like without his glasses and could feel his hands come up behind her. Resting just below the back of her.

Her eyes slowly closing, she realized she was looking at a mirror as she fell asleep. Seeing Reiji laying down in the bed in the reflection, his dark crimson eyes staring at their reflection in the mirror, she noticed that something small and furry was laying upon his chest. Eyes a vibrant gold, white fur tipped with yellow, and a tail that seemed to be curled around Reiji's wrist.

"Who is that creature?" Yui thought. Thinking to herself that it was cute, as her mind drifted off to sleep.

"Such a foolish woman. You don't even recognize your own reflection." Chuckling under his breath, taking his hand and rubbing his thumb and index finger across the head of the kitten sleeping on him. "So much potential, we shall see what makes you tick soon enough…" Closing his eyes and smiling to himself, thinking of all the fun experiments he will get to run on Yui to see what the outcomes will be.

The purring of Yui on his chest, her fur tickling his skin, and her claws lightly poking him, the ideas swimming through his head. Finally falling asleep on his own, tomorrow would be a new day. A new day in which he would find out more about their new bride…


	15. Playful Golden Contemplation

**Updated 06/16/2016 - Don't forget to review! :)**

Opening her eyes, Yui felt as if she had gotten the best sleep in quite a while. Feeling relaxed and for once not waking up in pain somewhere on her body. The soft covers against her skin, and something silky below her as well. The material felt pleasant on her skin before realizing that it was only the material she was feeling. Not feeling any clothing on her own body, she wondered if she fell asleep again with her clothes on and didn't realize it, or fell unconscious in the kitchen - she couldn't remember.

Blinking at the image before her in the mirror, she noticed Reiji laying under her with his eyes still closed. Her body began to heat up wondering just what exactly happened the night before, but not wanting to disturb him, slowly trying to push her body off of his. Based on what she could feel and what she could tell from the mirror, it appeared as if she was laying directly on top of him with her right arm draped over his side and her hand resting on his chest. His left hand wrapped around her body and his right hand up above his head.

"He looks so peaceful and unassuming while he's sleeping." Yui thought to herself.

Smiling at the thought while continuing to lay on him, he really was quite appealing. Her cheeks blushing, but her arms started to tremble as she attempted to flee the bed without waking Reiji. Slowly moving her body up using her other hand, she felt the bed give way under the weight of her hand pressing into it. Closing her eyes and trying to focus on her movements, she felt his left hand pull her closer.

"Just where do you think you are going?"

"Reiji-san! I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I don't know how I ended up here and was trying to leave without waking you."

"I went through a lot of trouble last night bringing back your vigor. Sneaking off before properly repaying me for my efforts is how you thank me?"

Shifting his body around so Yui could look at him, his hand moving to firmly hold her wrist and hand cupped to his chest. His dark crimson eyes peering into her own, his other hand reaching up around the back of Yui and pulling the blankets over her naked body.

"Do you even recall what happened last night?"

Blushing to herself thinking of many different things that could have happened, but not fully remembering what exactly transpired. "Umm…"

"You don't remember coming in here without your clothes?"

"WHAT?!" Yui jumping up, realizing that he was telling her that she had no clothes on. Sitting up, sliding off of his body, and quickly swirling the covers around her body, tucking them in as if Reiji had x-ray vision. Amused by her behavior, Reiji let out a chuckle at her reaction.

"What do you mean I came in here without clothes? How did I end up without them in the first place?" Yui asked.

Still trying to recall what happened to her the night before, her mind was fuzzy. Reiji reaching over to his nightstand, opening a drawer and pulling out a light to which he turned on and pointed at Yui.

"Hold still while I inspect you."

Peering in at Yui, standing up on his knees on the bed, holding Yui's face in his left hand, and the light in his right hand.

"So you're telling me you don't remember anything?"

Pushing Yui's upper lip around checking her canines to see what the status of them are in addition to running the light over parts of her skin, checking around the roots of her hair.

"Nothing at all?" clicking the light off. Reiji not satisfied with the results, continuing his probing. "Follow the bottom of the light…"

Moving it from left to right while checking Yui's eyes, iris, and color. Currently observing them as their regular pink and no particular iris patterns present.

Thinking hard, "I remember…" Yui mumbled.

"Yes?"

"I remember something strange, but I don't know that it was real or a dream…"

Reiji sitting back down and leaning back up against the headboard of the bed, grabbing a journal from his table and a pen and writing some notes down.

"I remember seeing a kitten, with golden eyes, and white fur…" her face suddenly blushing remembering that Reiji was in this dream too, and the kitten was sleeping on him.

"It wasn't a dream."

Yui's face turning pale, the blood draining from her face, taking the weight of his words in. "You are pulling my leg. This is one of your jokes, right?"

"I do not joke about such matters." Giving Yui a dry look of disdain. "I found you in the kitchen, bleeding out from injuries inflicted by Kanato."

"Kanato…" escaping Yui's lips, and immediately feeling the need to check the side of her body. Rubbing her fingers around, the marks were gone, and her eyes shifted back up to Reiji.

"Your first blood morphed you into a helpless kitten." A brief look of amusement coming across his face remembering Yui's tiny fangs, before gaining his composure and a stern look at Yui, "I brought you here, and fed you some medicine I concocted for a first blood that seemed to work."

Yui stared at Reiji with a straight face still not sure how to take all the information in.

"I need to run further tests to figure out just what exactly happened."

Looking Yui over, she exhibited a look of fear at the prospect that she could turn into a creature, but also the smell that her blood was giving off was intoxicating to him as a result of that fear. Remembering the first time that he drank from her, a sweet liquid filled his mouth to the point he couldn't just bite but instead taking it for his own.

Yui trying to remember what happened after Kanato, remembering a disorienting feeling, and at one point wanting to feel Reiji's hands on her body. As that thought ruminated within her mind, Yui remembered that she was completely naked just inches away from Reiji. Gazing up at him sitting across from her, a familiar ache reformed itself throughout her body. Her eyes fearful of the words he just spoke, but her mind wanted to be tantalized while her body wanted more of his attention.

"Did you just remember something?" Hearing her blood quicken, further attempting to draw Reiji in with its intensity.

"No… I…never mind."

Looking down at the blankets wrapped around her, wondering how she was going to make it clear across the mansion with no clothes on. As the thought passed, Reiji was leaning over her pressing her to his bed. Her back flat against the surface and Reiji looming over her. His arms on each side of her head, and his leg perched in between her legs pushing the blankets up. His other leg positioned outside of Yui's legs. His hair hanging down from his face, it reminded her of how she wanted to reach up earlier while they lay in bed and run her fingers through it. Reaching up to do just that, Reiji catching her wrist with his hand before it reached him.

"R-Reiji…I-I need to get dressed."

Running his lips, fangs, and nose against the inside of her arm along her wrist. Closing his eyes and enjoying Yui's blood calling to him through her skin.

Yui suddenly remembering that she still owed him for taking her blood without permission. Bringing her other hand up as hard as she could and placing a well-deserved slap across his face while he was entranced with her other hand.

A stunned look coming across Reiji's face, turning to anger and looking at Yui, who was now laying before him with a defiant face about her.

"You drank from me while I was unconscious previously. How dare you sink your fangs into me without asking my permission first! Your inability to exhibit manners or restraint is inexcusable as a gentleman!"

Blinking at Yui, his anger subsiding quickly realizing she was right, being dragged out of the haze he was in by the pain on his face, remembering that he had indeed drunk from her while she was unconscious previously. His desire getting the better of him during that period, taking slight advantage of her while she was in a weakened state. That behavior was unlike his normal of which it was beneath him to behave as such.

"It's refreshing to see someone that can put two and two together."

Sitting up on the bed, taking himself off of the top of Yui. Pausing briefly to ponder his thoughts before getting up off the bed. Before making it entirely up feeling a familiar touch to his hand.

Yui brushing her fingers over his hand as he got up. "Reiji…"

Looking back at Yui on the bed wrapped up and seeing an image of the small kitten in his bed the night prior pawing at him, and then flashing back to the blonde sitting before him holding her wrist up to him.

"If you did heal me last night while I was… different… then I want you to take what you want." Blushing with the covers still wrapped around her, looking away while continuing to hold her arm up to him as an offering.

Reiji looking down at Yui and taking a measure of the offer. Leaning back towards her, grabbing her hand, bowing his head before her and placing a kiss on the crest of her hand.

"Don't offer me what you aren't ready yet to give."

Doing his best to remain a gentleman in lieu of the rude awakening to his face, making the decision to play on her emotions before he lets up, figuring if anything it would act as a test.

Yui's face started to feel like it was on fire, her legs pressing together as his lips touched, her body knew exactly what he was talking about. Taking her hand in his and leaning over her again, pushing her quickly to the bed, placing his knee a little higher between her legs and taking some of the blankets away from her body, revealing more of her upper torso.

Looking up at Reiji with nervousness, anxiousness, and a feeling in the pit of her stomach that kept telling her to push him away but she couldn't. Her hand firmly gripped in his pressed to the side of her head, her body rubbing on his leg, she felt a flushness coming over her face.

"Such a shameful face you are making right now…"

Running his breath across the front of Yui's neck. Licking up the side of it a couple of times in harsher movements, each time pulling around to her face and looking at her wretched expression.

Licking along her neckline, Reiji felt her other hand come up to run through his hair, grabbing it before it had a chance to touch him, and pinning it to the other side of her. Nudging his knee further up in between her legs and her body responding by pushing back, grinding the sheets around her body onto him and electing a soft moan from her lips.

Her blood calling to him more than before and the haze returning to his head. Recognizing what was going on and still being able to maintain composure. "If you could only see how disgraceful you look right now with such a lewd expression on your face." Laughing to himself before leaning back to her neck, opening his mouth and placing his fangs on her shoulder.

"Reiji… please…"

The blood within Yui's body pooling up on her shoulder with the anticipation of his bite, holding her breath for a moment before realizing the weight that was pressed upon her has disappeared. Opening her eyes, stunned, she could see Reiji walking back towards the screen.

"You… aren't…?"

Looking over his shoulder, "Your level of patience is inexcusable. I will have to further train you on proper manners so that you can adequately satisfy me."

Her body still overheating, wrapping the covers around the upper part of her body, looking down at the floor. She couldn't help herself wanting to feel his bite, after all, he had only done it once before, and she wasn't conscious for it.

Pouting to herself and working her way towards the edge of the bed, "You're so cruel…"

Walking back out from behind the screen and in a quick but not fast pace up to Yui with his arms crossed. Still missing his glove and his glasses, leaning down to her bending at his hips and whispering in her ear, "You haven't see cruel Lady Yui..."

Taking his lips away from her ear with a knowing grin on his face to the extent that his cruelty reigned. Picking up his glove and putting it on while continuing to stare at Yui, his eyes piercing her with a reasonable satisfaction. Finally turning around and picking up his glasses from the nightstand and putting them on.

"It's about time you left, your presence bores me."

A pain of confliction running across her body, his words dry and with disdain but just moments earlier his touches electing a response from her body she found favorable. Picking herself off of the bed and heading towards the door with the sheet still wrapped around her body.

"Just where do you think you are heading with my bed attire?" Reiji pushing his glasses up with one of his fingers and walking over to the door.

"To my room, I promise to bring them back."

Giving Yui a stern look, calculating how he could use her potential return to him to his advantage. "Very well." Walking over to his tomes, sitting down in his chair and opening one across his legs, beginning to read the currently turned page.

Looking at his demeanor, Yui remembered a fragment of the night before where she was sitting on the armchair in pain, looking at his facial features, wincing in pain while he searched for something amongst one of his books.

"Reiji… Thank You." Yui whispered.

Shuffling out of the room and down the hall with the sheet wrapped around her body.

Looking up from his book as the door to his room closed. "I must begin work on the next piece…" he thought to himself.

Yui wandered down across the mansion, her body felt surprisingly good considering it was fully healed and had a good night's rest. Holding the sheets close to her body, she felt a chill run down her spine as a light push of air flowed past her shoulders.

"Well, Well, Well. Look what I have before me. You really are trying to tempt me aren't you." A familiar voice played from behind her. "Are you coming to my room to make good on our date?"

Without turning around, "Laito, I see you don't waste any time."

"You know me too well Bitch-chan. You look so enticing with just a sheet wrapped around your body, coming out of my brothers' room with such a disheveled look, smelling intimately of his fragrance. It's very appealing…" A blushing smile adorned his face as his words played across his lips.

"I could encourage you to come visit me in my world of pleasure and finish the job…" As Laito's words left his lips, Yui felt his hands wrap around her waist. His breath wisping past her ear, and a sudden rise in her body temperature, sweat forming on her face. Walking slowly behind her, nudging his face into the corner of her neck and licking her skin in a manner of which made her skin heat up like it was starting a small fire on her body.

Stopping in her tracks, she enjoyed the sensation for a brief moment before pulling Laito past his own room. She was still excited from Reiji toying with her but not enough that she felt obligated to give in so easily. Laito's movements attempted to steer Yui into his room as they both walked past it.

"You're going have to try harder than that if you want me in there," Yui stated.

Reaching a free hand down to one of his wrapped around her sides and caressing her fingers across it, playing at her double meaning.

"But if only you knew what you are doing to me right now."

Catching his pace up to Yui and pulling her into his body. Laito did well at reading in between the lines when it came to how Yui enjoyed tantalizing him. It almost seemed like a secret game the two of them enjoyed playing. He pressed his excitement through the back of the bed sheet onto Yui's bare skin on the other side of the material. Laito continued to press against her while growing his interest. Yui deciding that she wanted to make a game of it since it suited Laito's nature. Quickly bursting into a run speed and making haste for her door.

Laito sighing in a manner of which he enjoyed what was unfolding before him. He loved when he got to be playful, often times the brides exhibiting disgust or not quite understanding his perversity. He was pleased that he was able to give chase as that was thrilling to him. If a bride made it too easy, he lost interest.

Slamming the door behind her and locking it. Breathing a heavy sigh, and grinning at the fact that Laito gave her chase but she beat him to her room.

"So cruel Bitch-chan…"

"Have you had enough, Laito?" giggling as she says it.

"We are just getting started…"

Seeing the door handle turn, knowing she had locked it, she let him continue to jiggle the handle. Taking that time to go to her armoire and get dressed.

"Hold on Laito!"

"I'd love to hold onto something with more substance, but she's not in front of me." Teasing through the door. "We could have more fun if you let me in."

"Like hell I will…" her voice trailing off, throwing on one of the last pieces of lingerie she owned. Adding a knee length skirt, slipping over a tube shirt that covered her properly, and adding a blazer jacket to it.

Laito finally getting the door open by wiggling the door handle loose. "At last!" Walking in to see Yui putting on the last of her clothes, pulling her knee socks on and fastening her shoes quickly.

"Aww…" Giving a playful pout, "Just when I thought we would have some fun."

"Did you forget, Laito? You still owe me a date!"

Retaining his playful smile, walking up to Yui and leaning over her while she sat in her vanity chair. Grabbing his red tie in her hands and running her fingers up its length, pulling him in, before bringing her lips close to Laito's, her body flush, brushing her lips against his while she tells him, "We can still have fun…"

Yui had to stretch her comfortability with Laito just to keep him at bay half of the time otherwise he would continue to push for her attention. Being ever more persistent, it embarrassed her sometimes how much of a pervert he was, but parts of her enjoyed it as he wasn't afraid to be assertive with her and in some cases demanding. His behavior shamed her and other times excited her, it was confusing to her body, to say the least.

Standing back from Yui, straightening himself, and holding his arm out to her.

"Shall we?" Still sporting his bashful smirk at what he had in mind.

The car taking the both of them to the city, Yui sitting in her usual spot in the back of the car, and Laito sitting to her left on a different segment of bench.

Laito eyeing her up and down, her pulse racing and smelling her excitement from their play earlier. "Just sitting here I can smell your blood calling to me. Indeed, you are a succubus." Crawling off of his chair and bringing his head to the level of Yui's knees, rubbing his cheeks up to her knees.

Yui trying to keep her knees together, knowing it would ultimately prove useless to Laito. Deciding instead to encourage his behavior as she usually had a better favorable outcome that way. Leaning forward, taking his Fedora off and tossing it to his former chair. Grabbing one of his hands in mid step and placing it on her knee, sliding it under her skirt.

Smiling to himself at her movement, nudging her legs apart with his face, rubbing his thumbs on the inside of her leg, licking and kissing on the top of her knee sock.

"Laito, that tickles!" Squishing his face between her knees. After feeling her knees clench together, a sudden pressure of Laito's fangs pressing into her flesh, enough to be painful but not break the skin.

"Don't tease me with such sudden movements. It might make me do something… unexpected." Taking a long lick further up the inside of her leg. Pushing Yui back into the chair and taking her leg in his hand and working her sock down.

"Watching your face as you have your legs and thighs licked is the best."

Her body responded to his words, her wetness pool between her legs as he continued to raise her leg to rest on his shoulder. Yui's body pressing itself into his body as he continued to run his hands along. Watching Laito close his eyes and move his fangs and tongue up her leg, nudging closer inside her inner thigh, Yui felt her body tremble. Nibbling on parts of Yui's exposed flesh as he went along, her body respond and a flash of goose bumps ran up her body.

"So sensitive…" Smiling while looking up at Yui, seeing her face flushed, her mouth slightly apart panting lightly. Laito could tell she wanted more, her body shifting and growing intensely interested as he continued.

"Laito…" escaping her parted lips in a hushed tone.

"Tell me what you want." He coyly whispered into Yui's thigh, continuing his assertive movements, moving where he wished. Hearing her heart beat faster and faster the longer he continued was a rhythm he couldn't resist. Both frightened and excited wrapped into one, the sound was something he couldn't resist. Still smelling Reiji on parts of her skin also enticed Laito further, feeling like he was stealing away his brother's toy. It filled him with an excitement and fluffed his ego a bit making him feel sensually superior to his siblings.

"I want…"

"Yes, Bitch-chan?" Looking up at Yui with his piercing emerald eyes and a devilish grin on his face., continuing to massage his lips against Yui's tender flesh on her thighs.

Putting her hand over her mouth while her liquids pooled quicker, a soft moan escaping her mouth and her body growing ever hotter. "I want… you…"

"My My, that's a bold claim." Teasing Yui further, snaking his hands up the tops of her legs and bringing his face up to Yui's. Her legs clenching together, her sweaty hands grabbing his, and her body shaking with excitement as he advanced on her. Finally reaching his face up to Yui's head, brushing his lips across her own. Her mouth parting a little more, her soft plump lips feverishly waiting for his embrace, Laito wanted to string her along further. His lips instead of locking with hers moving their way around to her left ear, "Tell me where you want me."

Yui giving him a brief look of defiance, before succumbing to her panted moans and shivers exuding from her body at his whispers.

"Laito…K-Kiss me."

Smiling into Yui's neck and brushing her earlobe with his lips, electing another panted moan from her. Her legs squirming in between his own, he knew she was excited and could smell it in the cabin of the car. The smell of her sweet scent from her skin, her blood calling to him, mixed with the smell of her sex was encouraging a haze to cloud him. Remembering that Reiji warned him of this happening once finding out her nature, knowing that shortly after her blood started to awaken, vampires began to feel a groggy or hazy feeling to their thought process. Laito continued his movements with anticipation of seeing one of the awakened versions of Yui.

Pulling Yui's face with his hand gently to his own, kissing up her jaw line and licking along her neck. Wrapping an arm around the back of her and pulling her closer to him. Yui could now feel his body pressed firmly to hers and could feel Laito's excitement twitching through the material of his pants. She wanted to touch him, but her hands were being restricted by Laito.

"Beg me for it like a minx in heat."

A lust filled smirk adorned his face, holding Yui's chin with his finger tips, coaxing her response with light and feint touches of his lips around parts of her face neglecting her lips on purpose.

Yui moving forward trying to catch his lips every time they got close, but always missing them. She felt helpless. Finally giving into Laito as she wanted to feel his pleasure. Sticking her tongue out for him coaxing his movements in. Her face adorned with lust and desire, he wouldn't be able to resist it.

"You really are a succubus when you look like that." Smiling to himself and a sense of pride that she only did this for him.

Shoving his tongue into Yui's mouth and running his right hand up to her neck, firmly placing his fingers at its back and running them through the strands of hair on the back of her neck, pulling her in. His left arm pulling her so close that he could feel a breath of air escape Yui's lips. Moving his hand that was pulling her closer to him, now running up the front of her clothes between the jacket and the top. Her responsive nipples perking before he reached them, electing another moan from Yui's muffled lips as Laito continues to crash into them with his own.

Finally getting her hands free from Laito keeping them pinned, her hands immediately trailing up to Laito's face, up to his hair, and lacing her fingers through it quickly and yanking his head back with such force that it excited him further.

Panting heavily, catching her breath, Yui wanted more. So much more. Pushing her body forward towards Laito, diving back into his lips, sending Laito backward. Landing on his back in the middle of the floor, he could see Yui's awakening happening. Her eyes a golden color with irises that matched that of a first blood, smaller fangs peeking through her trembling lips. A hunger taking over her expression that he had never seen before. It excited him and terrified him to his core.

Releasing his hair from her hands, getting to her knees momentarily and quickly shedding her blazer, leaving just her top and skirt. Laito loved skirts as it meant his hands could travel better, unhindered. Leaning back into Laito and resuming their kisses, Yui could feel his hands wandering around her back and pulling her skirt up. Repositioning herself with a leg on each side and sitting on his lap, helping Laito get his hands on her ass cheeks. Grinding her heat in slow motions over Laito's hard manhood.

"Ggrh… Bitch-chan, so naughty. We could forego shopping…" Playing at Yui that she could just not wear anything for him, and they could do whatever they pleased in the car.

"We will need to replace these too…" grabbing Laito's hand and sliding it further down her right cheek, his fingers caressing her sex through the material, letting an excited moan leave her lips. Laito felt Yui's body tremble with excitement as he touched his fingers over her swollen lips. Looking up at her golden eyes, and her fangs adorning her lips, he didn't want to let go of her. He wanted whatever she was all for himself.

Sliding his fingers under the edges of her panties and sliding them down slow enough that he could feel his excitement growing, and Yui's body trembling on top of him while continuing to give her hungry forceful kisses. Her movements getting rougher and his own becoming hungrier. Her fingers again tugging at his hair, and lustful moaning tickling his ear sending a jolt to his erection under Yui's wetness causing it to twitch. "Laito…", moaning sinfully in his ear, her blood rushing towards his mouth when it gets near him.

"Stamp your proof on me…"

Looking at his emerald lights with an intensity he couldn't say no to. Sniffing up her collar line, letting the scent of her hair linger on his nose while rubbing his fangs against an increasingly sensitive part of her neck. Nibbling on it hard enough that it elected a gasp from Yui, feeling her body tense as she held her breath thinking that his fangs were running into her body. Running his left hand up her body and pulling her close to him, ready to bite into her.

Licking Yui's skin, her body shivered. Hearing her excitement as the material between her legs was now completely soaked and making a light squishing sound. Laito's hand holding her panties half down under her skirt, placing his fangs over her shoulder where he wanted to stamp her, drinking her awoken blood, and feeling the liquid fire just under her skin.

"We've arrived, Sir." Stated a voice from the car door.

Both of their tensions momentarily stunned as the familiar opened the door and continued to hold it open.

"Laito-oooo…" Yui bouncing on top of Laito in a soft playful manner, wanting to keep going. Her hunger running rampant and only wanting more of their game, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Mmmgh… We can continue our game inside. These familiars will stand there until we leave. Unless…"

Leaning up to Yui's ear and whispering, "You are a succubus that likes being watched…"

Turning her face away in embarrassment at the idea of someone watching her most intimate of places being exposed to someone other than Laito.

"Give me a moment, Laito."

Climbing off the top of him and sitting in the nearest chair straightening her appearance. Laito adjusting his pants to better hide his erection while stepping out of the car. Facing towards the door awaiting Yui. Stepping out of the car, wanting to see the same hungry look in Yui's eyes, to his surprise the golden windows had faded and now in place were crimson red ones.

"Huh…"

"What?" Blushing at Laito who seems to be intrigued with her expression.

"It doesn't make me want to make you mine any less. Your aroma is still intoxicating." Leaning into Yui and nudging her neck with his face, electing a squeak out of her lips. "I will pick out something utterly sinful for you that you won't be able to refuse me."

Laito stepping back and watching Yui's body quiver and shake with excitement. He loved teasing her, and it seems her awakened blood encouraged her hunger for him even more. Laito would come to love every last drop of anything Yui gave him.

"Let's go pick out something that you can murder men in. After all, your looks surely will kill them." Letting out a light chuckle as he wrapped his arm around his would be favorite Bitch-chan.

Experiencing her as she was in the car, he wasn't so sure he wanted to go along with Reiji's experiments to press her limits; knowing that this date was one of those very experiments. He questioned his ability to think straight as he could still feel a haze over his mind, he certainly didn't mind it. Something was changing as he viewed Yui, without taking her, he still wanted her all to himself. He wasn't opposed to sharing generally, but the thought of one of his brothers taking her for themselves bothered him.

Looking at the awakening Yui next to him, he still had more time to have fun with his playful minx before her decision had to be made. Looking forward to the fun they would have trying on lingerie, and with him present, the thought excited him as he stepped inside the shop with Yui…


	16. Perverse Crimson Indignity

**Updated 06/26/2016 – Don't forget to review! :)**

Her heart had skipped a beat as she stepped inside, with Laito behind her. Peering around, Yui could sense the jealous looks from the other women around her picking out clothing with the gorgeous male standing behind her. Keeping her head down and walking forward to a section she often went to with Victoria. Yui rummaged through some items before having a few picked out in her hand.

"I am going to go try these on."

Laito sitting in a chair nearest to the dressing room Yui selected, "Make sure to show me each piece you pick out…" His words trailing off while a sigh left his lips in the form of a pleasant smile, excited for the show to begin.

Trying to be bold at the prospect that Laito might decline, "Are you sure you can handle it? I don't think you will want to let everyone else see what I am wearing, do you?"

A devilish smirk playing across his face, "A succubus shouldn't be shy about her body, I want everyone to see what is mine."

The blood is draining from her face as she was caught in her trap. "Damn him!" Her blood rushed up in her body with a sense of dread, but also thinking that Laito was causing another enthusiastic reaction in her body. Why did the thought of showing off her body to him in lingerie elect that type of response? He just nearly saw her naked in the car earlier, so why did it matter?

Sighing to herself and locking the door behind her, Yui began to hang up her blazer jacket, pull up her top, and slide out of her skirt. Leaving her shoes and knee high socks on so she didn't have to step on the bare floor of the room.

Peeling her panties off of her body, she began to see just how soaked and excited she was from their car ride. Blushing at how hot her body had become and how responsive it was to his frantic touches. Looking at her body in the mirror, noticing her gaze had changed. Peering at herself closer, noting that her eyes had changed and were a dark red color. Reaching up and touching around her eyes.

"Why are my eyes red?"

Quizzically looking her facial features over, she also noticed that her canines were slightly longer than normal but not quite the same length as the brothers. Running her tongue over the point of one of them, feeling a prick and a taste of blood slide from her tongue to the rest of her mouth. Being hit with a wave of excitement and hunger, her eyes pulsing with an increasing desire. Her body was shuttering with excitement, her spine tingling with a throbbing sensation.

A slight moan was slipping from her lips as it ran through her system.

"It sounds like your having fun in there without me, Bitch-Chan. Can I join you?"

"No! I'm fine!" Shouting back to Laito quickly, not wanting him to come in while she is still naked. Remembering what she was doing before being distracted by her new features, slipping on a lingerie set and adjusting it. Not revealing and also any particular vibrant color that drew attention. It was just right. Covering her chest with her hand and putting her other hand near covering the other segment down below, she opened the handle before walking out trying to cover her modesty while showing Laito everything else.

"What is my minx scared of?" Smiling at Yui as he got out of his chair. "Do you want me to come in with you, so you don't have to show everyone else?"

"No! I am okay!"

"Then remove your hands and show me."

Thinking it over in her head, knowing the potential consequences if she didn't comply, she would almost rather have him join her than have to display her body to everyone else. Removing her hand from her chest and moving it towards the contrary below.

His amused smile was fading, and he walked closer to Yui. Leaning towards her and whispering, "If you don't take your hand away and show me, you will wear what I pick out for you."

Yui's body was heating up, a deep blush coming over her face, her excitement and shame mixing, she wasn't sure what to do. Her actions were suddenly dictating that hiding in the dressing room was the best course of action and locking the door behind her.

"Now you've done it Bitch-Chan. We get to play a little game." A manic laugh was coming from the other side of the door. Yui could hear Laito walk away from her door; she worried what he might do, but it would be better than having to show her body off in the open. Shortly after his departure, returning with several items and throwing them over the top of the door. A pile of panties, bras, and various sets flying on top of the door piling onto Yui.

"Kyahh!"

She shielded her head once she realized what was going on. After it had ceased raining panties and bras, Yui began to look around her feet, seeing what exactly had been thrown at her. Reaching down to pick up a pair that looked unusually different from the rest, fingering the strands, she heard Laito's voice from the other side.

"Try it on for me. I want to see you in it."

Yui's face blushing, wondering if he could see in the dressing room as her confusion continued at the garment. Holding it up she could see several ribbons running over it in a red and black material, not quite sure where her legs were supposed to go in the different slits of it. Figuring it would be better to start with the bra portion. Sliding the one she was wearing off, and working on fastening the one that matched the bottom she was just eyeing. Moving it around her body, the soft silk of the bra rubbing against her skin, causing it to tickle and send a sensation over her upper half. Her nipples perking at the material as she slipped it over her shoulders and began to adjust it.

Eyeing the upper half, a flash of Victoria ran through her mind. It reminded her of something Victoria would have picked out for her. Revealing, flashy, and very aggressive looking.

"Laito… I am not sure this is me."

"Leave it on, and put the other half on. I want to see!" An excited voice came from the other side. A panted sigh came after, Laito letting Yui know of his anticipation of the view.

Looking it over, it had multiple straps running across her back, a single thick ribboned strap running up each side of her tiny shoulders, and a sheer black material patterning over her breasts with a darker portion of the material covering the necessary bits.

Finding the bottom half of the outfit, and turning it around in her hands, curiously looking at the different potential entrances. Taking off her current panties she was trying on and setting them aside. Finally deciding that the symmetry of the garment lined up a specific way and slipping a leg to one side. Getting it situated and putting her foot on the other side. Pulling it part ways up before realizing just what exactly she was putting on. Stopping midway up her thighs, "LAITO!" A shout of embarrassment but the shock that he had picked something out for her as revealing as this and that he wanted to see her in it.

Laito's chuckling could be heard from the other side of the door. "I want my succubus to dress like the one I know she is!" His words playing at her body, temptation and pleasure teasing her senses, encouraging her to put it on.

"It doesn't exactly leave a lot to the imagination…"

Pulling it up to quickly view the full attire before pulling it partially back down. Breathing a little heavier than before, the possibility of her wearing something like this for him, and then showing him. She felt so naked even though she was wearing clothes. Multiple strands of fabric running across her backside, her cheeks showing clearly through the minimal design, the front with red stitching around the edges and between her legs, exposing her curls from a complete lack of material present. She realized this was the first pair of crotchless panties she had ever tried on. The bottoms indeed didn't leave a lot to the imagination but did leave her feeling vulnerable.

Pulling the attire back up, and eyeing herself in the mirror, she suddenly noticed something flash into the room, a figure loomed behind her. Looking up, seeing Laito's playful smile and a look of amusement and hunger form over his face.

"Oh, my… How many men have you taken with that outfit?" Eyeing her legs sticking from the bottom of her panties, her knee socks on and shoes still attached, it made his blood giddy with excitement. A fantasy waiting to unfold before his eyes.

"None! You know I haven't…"

"If only you could see yourself right now…" Licking his lips looking at Yui, who is trying to cover parts of her exposed body. "So delectable… Even I can't resist."

"Get out!"

"If you're loud, they might think we are up to something, and you'd just attract more attention to your naked, exposed body. Do you want that Bitch-Chan? All that attention…"

His breath lingering on her shoulder and running up to her ear. A numb sensation shooting across her chest as his words tickled her desire lying dormant. Laito's hand running up Yui's left arm, running across her shoulder and up to the bone of her cheek, a caress with Laito moving in on the other side. His right hand running under her right arm before rubbing his fingertips over her right nipple.

"So excited already… Someone is lying to herself."

Yui's arms still covering a portion of her lap to keep the material from exposing what she didn't want Laito to see. A whimper coming from her lips as his fingers pinched her right nipple.

Nuzzling Yui's neck with his face, his fedora tipping back a bit off his head as he leaned forward into her aroma. Taking a deep breath of her sweet smell combined with her hair. The haze on his mind growing more potent. Looking up at Yui's blushed face, Laito sported a smile that bore his fangs into view.

Placing feathery light kisses up and down her neck while continuing to massage her right nipple, his left hand trailing down to Yui's hands covering her womanhood. Whispering into her ear, "Let me see…"

Closing her crimson eyes tightly, Laito's left hand coaxing her to release her hand from her lap with his playful touches up the top of her hand and around her wrist. Snaking his fingertips around her own, her grip tightened up around her other hand. His fingers sliding in between Yui's, it felt like a gentle caress, continuing his soft movements over her left hand until he felt her fingers locking in his own.

"Good girl."

Taking her hand in his and wrapping it up back around his neck, untangling his fingers, her hand sliding up his head knocking his hat off of his head, grabbing his hair in her hand. "Laito…"

A wider smile coming across his face as she whispered his name. His left hand trailing down and wrapping it around her waist. His right hand now doing the same, coaxing the last hand away from his present. Her body slowly giving into his touches, her skin like ice but a burning just below the surface. Her fangs throbbing within her lips, her mouth part slightly, staring back at Laito in the mirror. Keeping completely silent outside of her whimpers and moans escaping her mouth.

"You are so utterly sinful…" licking his lips again with an amused look on his face, enjoying the view in the mirror further, her crimson lights piercing the cloudiness that he is experiencing, entrancing him. Pulling Yui closer with his left arm, grabbing her waist line tighter to his body and grinding into her. Playfully in her ear, "Such a naughty minx, doing this to me in public." A smile playing on her lips, exposing her fangs further. The individual in the mirror scaring Yui, and exciting Laito. What was she becoming? She enjoyed the game they were playing and could feel herself losing part of her modesty as her right hand gave in to Laito's touches, adding it to her other hand on the back of Laito's head, above her frame.

Yui's hands now completely wrapped behind her on Laito's neck and hair, he could see her entire body in the mirror. Her nipples poking through the sheer material, seeing a light pink flesh color. Laito admiring that they looked like small cherries on her chest. She wasn't as flat as his brother, Ayato, previously claimed. Running his eyes down her body, electing another moan from her body as his eyes undressed her on their way down. His eyes finally stopping around her hips and admiring how the material clung to her tiny curves before plunging down to her moist curls adorning her sex.

Biting his bottom lip, tasting his own blood in his mouth, he wanted everything he saw. He no longer cared that his brothers wanted her for experiments, for their own personal gain, or for their own sick enjoyment. He wanted to devour everything in sight and fill her body with his lust until she was spent. Her blood calling to his passions like no other bride had before, his entertainment being upheld – she was the perfect blend of innocent and dirty for his tastes. His mind trailing off on how many ways he wanted to take her…

"Laito… come back to me." Noting that he seemed far away.

His mind refocusing on the vision before him, reaching his left hand back down towards Yui's want, getting dangerously close to her pooling that Yui lets out a whimper when his hand instead reached further down the inside of her thigh. Pulling it up in his hand and off to the side. Holding her steady while he caused her to move her left leg in a holding position, pulling her body to lean into his as he pressed his back against the wall.

"I want you to watch us while I violate my dirty, little bitch." He whispered a tantalizing promise to her ear.

Another moan parting her lips, "L-Laito" her mouth becoming dry, but the edges of her mouth storing saliva as she began to imagine all the things he would make her watch. Yui's body was incredibly turned on from all the teasing. Her blood swimming furiously awaiting release on any part of her body. Laito barely able to keep his consciousness about him, the smell was intense to the point that it permeated the entire room. He felt like he was drowning in an intoxication he couldn't fight much longer.

Dipping his right hand down to her moist curls, lightly running his index finger and middle finger over the slick hair. Electing a shiver from Yui's body, a faint moan from her lips, and feeling her right knee grow weak. Caressing in circular motions, exciting her further, wetness increasing over his fingers and soaking into the nearby surrounding material.

Yui's senses heightened, the heat behind her back end that was poking in between the folds of the panties. She wanted to taste him between her fangs, drinking his lust would hopefully sate the hunger growing in her body.

"Sit down, I have a view you will enjoy much better…" grinning at Laito with a playful smile, exposing her elongated fangs to him.

Laito sitting as she suggested on the bench behind him, their bodies still in view of the mirror. Yui turning around and getting on her hands and knees, crawling a few paces towards Laito, letting his eyes wander around as to what exactly she wanted him to see, sticking her ass out at the mirror. A look of her advancing on him, her lower half still adorning the lingerie he had picked out, it showing itself off very well as Yui came closer to him. Exposing her flower and curls to him in the mirror, the material riding similar to a thong up her back end. Watching it wedge itself in between her flesh, Laito was enjoying the view too much to realize she was already ripping his button on his pants with her teeth and snaking his zipper down with her hands. Massaging his want out of the zipper and opening up the entrance to his pants further with her strength, hearing the material rip.

"I didn't know my minx was so hungry or I'd have fed her in the car…"

An amused smirk turning quickly into a smile as he saw Yui reach out her dripping tongue for his tip before taking it into her mouth. Throwing his head back at the sensation, letting a growl escape his lips and a twitch ring through his being. Staring at the ceiling of the room, he could feel his blood spinning, a new sensation for him. He loved the intoxication that Yui bestowed upon him. It felt like a carnal typhoon was taking his mind over. Sexual fantasies running through his head as Yui continued to work her mouth over his pleasure. Without realizing how the tension built up before he knew it, he was groaning and releasing his excitement. Running his hands over the side of Yui's head and thrusting until he was done. The haze in his head being replaced with a thirst for her body.

Panting heavily, looking down at Yui while she opened her mouth to show him it was gone. In his mind, confirming that she was indeed his favorite Bitch-Chan. Doing such dirty things with him in public. Even the previous brides, he could never train them to this degree of want and letting go of their emotional ties to their humanity. It was delicious, and it was what he had been searching for.

"My turn…" chuckling in his quiet whispered tone. Patting the seat next to him. Yui stepping up onto her legs, her slick moisture reminding her of the excitement that they have been sharing. Sitting down and sliding over once Laito got up, looking up at his wanting face before finding his waist at face level. Leaning out and licking the ruminants off of Laito's protrusion.

Nudging her body towards him, running her hands over her legs.

"I want you to stamp me in the place where you first marked me as yours."

"You know me too well… that place was the sweetest…" a devilish play on his voice, getting excited as he got down on his knees to service Yui.

Starting by slightly parting her knees, licking up above her socks, his lips trailing further up. Inhaling deeply at her smell, it enticed him further and made his fangs throb with want. It didn't matter to him at this point, he wanted her taste no matter what. His body fully giving into her, releasing his restraints he could feel an energy surge over his body at the anticipation of her pleasure, her pain, and the satisfaction that her blood brought.

His grip getting firmer on Yui's legs, pulling them further apart, moans escaping Yui's lips in faster pants and breaths. Reaching his face just inches away from her soaked panties and nudging his nose against her wetness, "Laito… I beg you."

"What does my slutty bitch want? Moan to me like you're in heat, and ask properly." Demanded Laito.

Hearing his words set her heart on fire. What was this feeling? She didn't love Laito, but it felt like her body wanted to open itself to him. She had hit a brick wall and was fighting with herself.

Taking his tongue and licking around her opening, "Do you feel my love yet?" Driving her close to madness.

Her heart feeling a pang as he said 'love.' "But I don't love him." Yui rationalized. She wanted her first time to be with someone she did love. Confused at her emotions. She felt Laito pause, licking one last time up her right thigh, "I know you want me, I want you. Don't you love me, Bitch-chan?" Going back down on Yui and biting into her thigh. Taking several deep gulps.

Her emotions swirling within her body; a hot confusion, lust, desire, empathy, and hunger she couldn't describe. Words like 'love' playing on her heart strings. Wanting to tell him, "I love you." But knowing that this was a game to Laito. A cruel game to get her to commit to him. Feeling unbelievably frustrated, laced with pleasure, tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes and streak down her face.

Laito grinning while continuing to drink. Watching her break under his words was delicious, sinking his fangs in deeper and moaning softly while tenderly caressing her leg. Electrifying her emotions to a state of instability to get her to tell him, "Yes."

Running his hand up to her running juices and rubbing his thumb over her bud and a middle finger near her back door, rimming the edge. Sending her legs shaking with pleasure, her head tilting up towards the ceiling, and her body growing limp at the overload. Doing her best to maintain a quiet voice, wanting to let loose a loud moan and her pleasure shakes, grabbing Laito's hair in her hand, ripping his fangs from her leg and shoving his lips in between her legs, humping his mouth, the sensation of him lapping at her juices. Holding her hips to his head so she can't escape.

Gripping his hair again and running her body into him, looking at herself in the mirror, mesmerized and embarrassed by the person she saw looking back at her. A disheveled human staring her back filled with lust and a repressed expression of love and want.

"What have I become?" Thinking to herself while she continued to gyrate into Laito's mouth, grabbing more strands of his hair, loving how she looked while she gripped it and riding his face for her pleasure. "I am becoming tainted with sin…" Blushing at herself in the mirror with shame.

Yui's moans becoming softer, her legs falling around Laito's body. Watching him lick his lips with excitement, reaching in between her legs with his right hand, massaging her swollen sex over her curls, leaning up to Yui's right ear, licking her neck. Yui's head craning to the side and her hand pulling her hair away.

"Laito. Again. Please…"

"I love you… Bitch-chan."

Her blood setting itself on fire at his words and a second orgasm quickly show itself from his teasing, clenching her legs around his hand and his fangs sink into her neck. Drinking greedily from her neck with a chuckle against her throat. She wanted them to be true but couldn't imagine Laito's expression of love being the same as hers. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible.

Removing his hand from in between her legs, bringing it up to her waist while continuing to drink from her body. The blood pumping so quickly to Laito that he felt heavy from its weight and as if he was gorging on a feast of kings.

"Your blood truly is the best!" Leaning back in and biting Yui on her left side, making a fresh stamp mark and continuing to drink. The intoxication from her blood could sate anything that tasted it, it was like drinking wine from the gods themselves. Laito couldn't get enough, it was so sweet and so thick when it was laced with her emotions.

Finally gaining the capacity to pull himself from her neck, leaning back while still resting on his knees, admiring the spent Yui, who now had blood running down her body from her two neck kisses. Her blood drawing him back in at its intensity as it moved out of her body. Doing his best to keep focus and not keep drinking from her. He could feel himself slipping after the third bite. Wanting to keep his fangs entrenched in her body forever, never giving it a second thought. Deeming it to be too dangerous to go in and playfully clean it up with his tongue, instead reaching up with his hand and wiping the excess that spilled over with his fingers and taking it to his mouth. Licking it up with her juices still on his hand, it was the best thing he could have ever tasted.

"Mhm… So addicting, Bitch-chan."

"Laito-kun…"

"Stay here. I am going to go get you something to wear out of here."

Afraid of what else he might pick out, Yui began to open her mouth in protest and raise her hand to stop him when her lips were stolen away by a deep kiss from him, his hand gently holding her own. Squeezing it tighter the longer the kiss went on.

Suddenly flashing away from her eyes, "Did he just… vanish?" Sitting upright on the bench, looking down at her side noticing that the tags from the bra and panties she had on were gone. "Oh no…" Wondering if Laito took them off. Looking around the room, she noticed several items were gone that were laying about previously.

"Put this on…" Looking up to see a few things draped over the door to the room and almost on queue, "Leave those on. I want to intoxicate myself with your smell on the way home." Blushing to herself, hearing his words linger in her body and heart, "I love you."

Reaching up and pulling the items down, inspecting them she noted it to be a red dress and gloves to match with heels that were outside anything she would have worn. Standing silently in the room for a brief moment before seeing Laito appear before her again, "Do you need help putting them on? I could help you, you know…" Smirking at Yui, who is holding the garments to her chest trying to cover herself.

Watching Laito take a deep breath, sniffing Yui, her body getting hot again. "I need to get dressed and can't because you are standing there!" He grabbed his hat from the bench.

"I love when you talk back to me, do it again…" Laito leaning into her neck, hearing her squeak before disappearing again back outside of the door, chuckling as he did so. Yui's heart was racing as she opened her eyes again to see he had vanished. Sighing to herself and setting the clothes on the bench.

Licking her fingers and brushing off the smeared blood on her skin and wiping away her excess excitement with her old clothes since Laito wanted her to wear these out. Pulling off her knee high socks and slipping off her shoes. Folding them up and setting them in a pile. Picking up the red dress and slipping it over.

"Laito… W-What did you…"

"By the time we get back, it will be dinner time, so you need to be wearing something fitting to eat in."

Thinking to herself that it looks more like she's going to a flashy show performing instead of dinner, the dress also had a deep plunge line cutting off just above the bras bridge. The red shoulders of the dress cut in a boat neck fashion, hugging her body tightly. The waist also hugging tightly but seeing the dress puff out into a light frill that stopped mid thigh on Yui.

"Does it have to be so short?"

Chuckling to himself, "Just make sure to only bend over in front of me so I can enjoy the view."

"Laito!" Blushing at his comment, imagining the image in her head. Despite everything they just did, it still made her embarrassed to think that he knew.

Slipping the gloves on, a red lace, adorned with black stitching along the cuffing. A scarf also presented that was a red lace material as well with the same black stitching pattern around its edges. Wrapping it around her neck in a manner that it covered the bites on her neck but still gave plenty of visual to her plunge line and exposed shoulders.

Adjusting her posture and slipping into the heels, holding onto the wall for balance. She had never worn anything this high and would have some trouble adjusting to its height and walking in it. She hoped Laito would let her hold onto him while walking in case she tripped on herself.

"So embarrassing…" eyeing her appearance in the mirror, mumbling it to herself. Her cheeks turning a light pink, flushing again at what she just experienced. Lifting the front of the dress, peeking at her glistening curls.

A sigh coming from her left, startling Yui, releasing her dress from her hands letting it fall to cover her excited pleasure folds. Laito had opened the door to the dressing room, watching her actions with intent.

"One more touch…" Grabbing Yui's flirty pink lipstick out of his pocket and holding her chin in his hand. Applying it to her lips. Yui stood still while admiring his features as he applied it. She never really got a good look at him before – staring into his deep emerald eyes, she found herself wishing she had told him yes in the dressing room. Not realizing that he had already finished the application. She found him staring at her form.

"So delicious. I want more…" Laito standing with a playful smile running from ear to ear with the vision standing before him. Holding his arm out to Yui, she noticed he had a bag in the other hand. Yui quirking an eyebrow at Laito, trying to peek around his arm to see what's in the bag.

"You will find out soon enough when we get home."

Walking towards Laito and no faster tripping over her own foot, stumbling into his arms. "These are really hard to walk in…"

"Stick your ass out and stand up straight." Smacking Yui's back side in a playful manner, then reaching up under her dress and grabbing one of her cheeks and giving it a light squeeze. "Laito!" Yui jumping up at the sudden surprise.

Eyeing Laito at his comment, wondering if he's telling the truth or if he's just trying to get another rise out of her.

Hanging onto his arm and walking as he instructed her to the door of the store. Finding that he was actually telling her the truth. Getting outside, she could feel the eyes of every male in a 50-yard radius staring.

"Laito… I'm embarrassed. This color is too flashy for my liking…"

Chuckling under his breath, stopping with Yui and turning her body to him. Leaning into her ear, "You look beautiful in that. So much so that I want to bend you over right now and have my way with you. You're sex incarnate, let them stare. They will never have you, I am not willing to share you."

Her knees grew weak at his words, letting out a pant from her lips and her body began to flush. He kept making it easier for her to give into him, he knew exactly how to pull at her, bending her to his will. Laito wrapping his left arm around her waist and kissing her passionately in front of all of the stares, sliding his tongue into Yui's wanting mouth, biting her lip forcing a sensual moan to part between her short pants. Pulling away with his signature playful smile, "Only a succubus has this kind of draw." Letting herself laugh at his comment, it gave her the self-assurance she needed.

Getting in the car, they began their ride back. Yui felt exhausted, laying her head on Laito's shoulder, closing her eyes. Laito looking at Yui closing her eyes noting that they were back to her natural light pink color and her fangs seeming to have dissipated. Her body began to calm on the way back, his mind drifting, thinking about the words he told her earlier.

Typically, Laito told all the brides that he loved them so he could get them to submit to him faster. However, this time, it felt different. Wondering if he really did like Yui or if it was some misplaced newfound puppy love that he was experiencing that would fade in a few days. Setting his mind to something else, providing the information that Reiji wanted about their date regarding her transformation. He knew his brother, Reiji, had been holding himself back and had yet to truly partake in Yui's deliciousness.

Reaching into the bag, and pulling out something he got to entice his brother. Knowing that if he truly wanted to test Yui's capabilities, he would need to unfurl parts of himself that he rarely showed any of the brides. Often times drinking them dry before he could reach the pinnacle of his study.

Wrapping his right arm around Yui and resting her head on his chest, kissing the top of her head. Running his fingers over the pearls sewn into the garment that he purchased while at the store. Putting it back into the bag as the car pulled up to the house. The door was opened to the back of the car by one of the familiars.

"We are here."

Looking sleepily up at Laito, hearing him chuckle, "Disheveled is a good look for you…" Reaching up kissing her gently, stealing the last kiss from his Bitch-Chan before running his finger across her lips fixing her lipstick.

"Thank you Laito-kun!"

Yui stepping out of the car, and quickly grabbing onto Laito for support, they arrived at the door to smell something familiar. Something Laito didn't particularly care for. Moving his grip from Yui's arm to firmly around her waist.

"Are you okay, Laito-kun?"

"Let's just head inside and see what this is about."

"What?"

"Stay close to me."

"O-Okay…"

The doors of the mansion opening automatically, walking slower into the main entry way. Yui not being able to sense everything that Laito is concerned about, staying with him, obeying his order to stay close to him. Hearing forks and spoons hitting plates as they approached the dining hall. Yui could smell something delicious being served by Reiji-san no doubt with his fantastic cooking. Rounding the corner to see an extra person at the table, specifically at the head of the table.

Everyone was sitting down, stopping what they were doing to look at the two entering. Shu doing his best to look disinterested but his eyes traveling to Yui. Noting that his fork slipped out of his hand in the process but too preoccupied to care. Reiji pushing his chair out and standing up to greet the Lady entering the room, his eyes piercing her with a look of disgust with the color she is wearing in addition to attire. Kanato swinging his legs under the table having a conversation with Teddy, ignoring Yui's entrance and caring even less at Laito's return. Subaru looking on with his usual disinterest at the situation but sitting the furthest away from the head seat at the table. Ayato sitting across from Subaru, with a look of anger, but also expressing dissatisfaction at the scene before him. Yui dressed in a manner befitting to his brothers' tastes. Eyeing her stems coming out from under the dress and her open shoulder lines. Smelling heavily of her blood but also the scent of Laito.

"How dare he steal away my food!" Ayato thought. Ready to get up and start something with him, his thoughts were interrupted by a dominating presence.

Looking around the table, she could see that most of them seemed to be on edge. Looking up at the head of the dinner table was someone she recognized.

"Karl!"

Getting up from his chair and teleporting in front of Yui, she felt Laito's grip tighten around her waist.

"Lady Yui…" Karl spoke. Leaning forward and grabbing her hand, bending down to kiss it sweetly, then pulling her closer to him but not wholly due to Laito's grip. "It's wonderful to see you again…" His eyes trailing over Yui's features. His hunger kicking up at the visual before him. "That's… quite the outfit…"

"Laito-kun picked…" before finishing her sentence, being interrupted by an outburst from Ayato.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY FOOD!"

Karl irritated with his sons' outburst, waving his hand and flicking his wrist. Causing Ayato to forcibly take his seat. Watching him wiggle around like a worm almost made Yui laugh but she kept it to herself.

"Ayato, you will remain quiet while I talk with Lady Yui."

Shu and Reiji knowing well enough not to question his being or his will too often as it typically resulted in his cruelty, being the first two born into the family, it was an unspoken rule. Karl being the most powerful vampire that has ever lived, he was respected and feared. Witnessing his cruelty first hand was intense, to say the least.

"Have my sons been treating you with respect?"

"Umm…" looking down and blushing. His ice cold gloved fingers touching her chin and pulling it up. Looking straight into his golden eyes, she found herself shaking. "Umm…"

"Say no more. I can see that some of them have been a gentleman and others have been less than beasts…" Scowling with a blank stare at the left side of the table behind him. Turning his attention to Yui again, "Please come join us for dinner."

Snapping his fingers and suddenly one of the brothers vanishing from the table. The remaining five all looking at one another with a look of dread. Noting that Kanato had been teleported somewhere.

"Karl, where did…"

"A gentleman who is lesser than a beast is not deserving of your company."

Keeping Yui's hand firmly in his and pulling her away from Laito. Hearing a low growl come out of Laito as Karl smiled at him sweetly and stole Yui away.

"You will sit next to me. Come join me. Reiji, move over one so that the Lady can have your chair."

Reiji annoyed by his father's request, glaring at Shu sitting across from him. Knowing that he's being asked to move instead of Shu because of his right as heir. Shu still staring a disinterested look back at Reiji.

"If you insist."

Leaning forward and scooting Kanato's dishes up to the middle of the table, and moving his over. A familiar bringing Yui a fresh set of plates, silverware, and a dinner napkin.

Reiji holding the chair out for Yui, pushing it into her as she sits down.

"It's okay Reiji. I can do my chair…"

"Yui, as a gentleman he is required to pull out your chair. Denying him that duty means he is of no worth to you." Karl's words stinging like salt in an open wound to Reiji's ears, knowing that they had a double meaning. A seething rage wanted to come out of Reiji's core. He disliked his father but hated Shu even more. His anger quickly subsided by the smell of Yui sitting next to him. Her aroma permeated the surrounding air. So thick that he almost lost his focus. A blood haze seeping its way in. He wondered if this had something to do with Karl's sudden arrival to the house today.

The five brothers, Karl, and Yui got through dinner without any further problems other than each of them tossing glares across the table. Yui swore the tension was so thick she could slice it with a knife.

"I am going to return to my room for the night. Thank you for having me."

Standing up from his chair, grabbing her hand, and kissing the top of it as he usually did, "Always a pleasure Lady Yui…" Noting that this time instead of releasing her hand, she found him nuzzle the top of her hand with his face. Taken a bit aback by his movements, she found herself blushing and heat rising to her cheeks.

Smiling at the gesture, her chair was pulled out by Reiji sitting next to her, who also then took her hand and placed a kiss on the top of it. Smelling his father and Laito on her was enough to make his blood boil. Restraining himself from rampaging, he kept his composure and bid her a good night.

Making her way towards the back of the table, she saw Laito get up and offer his arm up to her. Snaking her hand nearly around his arm before hearing a voice, "Laito, I need you to stay here. I am sure Lady Yui will find her room on her own."

Laito leaning forward and kissing Yui on the cheek, pulling away from her and quickly whispering, "Don't wear it for anyone else." Smiling satisfied at her and sitting back down in his chair.

Walking away from the table and heading towards her room, she was finally alone. Nearly all day she had spent with Laito. She was tired and in dire need of a bath. Setting the bag down near her vanity, she noticed a black ribboned package on the top of it. Wrapped in a pink box, with a black lace ribbon, Yui picked it up and shook it. Hearing something sliding around inside of it before noticing a note attached to the top of it.

"Bring this to my room tomorrow. –Reiji"

Wondering why he would request that she bring him something when he was the one that put it in the bag. Looking at the handwriting, noting that Reiji did not request the item. Instead, it was in a faster scribble, almost like squiggles instead of actual writing.

Setting it down on the vanity, and walking over to the mirror. Taking her clothes off piece by piece, looking for Laito's marks on her neck. Taking the dress off and nearly forgetting that her sex had been exposed this entire time. Blushing at the fact that they could always smell when she was aroused which also meant Karl could also probably smell her. Thinking back to Victoria giving her advice regarding the situation, "Go for it."

Shaking the image from her head, sliding Laito's favorite panty and bra set off her body and running the hot water of the bath. Letting it fill and pouring in some of her mixtures. Letting it finish filling up, walking over and wiping off the lipstick and making sure her body was fully naked of anything adorning it.

Slipping into the bath, the hot water washed over her skin and soaked away the external sin on her body. Laito's stamp marks burning with the water, but the stinging subsiding the longer she soaked. Satisfied washing her entirety, stepping out of the bath and getting into her night attire. Slipping on an oversized shirt and a fresh pair of panties, grabbing her rosary from her stand and kneeling beside her bed.

After what seemed like half an hour of prayers, she felt better about her day, asked God for ample forgiveness. Pulling the sheets back and getting settled into her bed, it was a relief. Sitting up for a brief moment and grabbing her rosary again off of her table, she slipped it around her neck. She began thinking about Laito, his marks pulsing as she continued to think about him. Remembering his breaths on her skin, she could hear his whispers.

"I love you…"

Gripping her tourmaline cross tighter in her hands, she closed her eyes tightly.

"I…" Not having the courage to even say it with no one else in the room, she couldn't do it. She didn't know if she loved him or any of the other brothers for that matter.

Opening her eyes and blinking softly, she wanted to believe that they were capable of love, but they were all broken in their own way.

"Yui…"

The voice startling her, forcing her to sit up straight in her bed.

"Who's there?"

Looking around to see no one else but the shadows playing on the wall. Doing a second go through around her room to make sure she didn't miss them. Not seeing anything again, getting ready to lay back in bed when she felt a firm hand on her chin pulling her face to the side. Before she could look at the individual behind her, she felt his gloved hand brushing her skin, and his lips whispering, "Sleep."

A spell she only heard about, her eyes immediately closed themselves, and she could feel herself falling into an immediate sleep, her body going limp.

"Tomorrow will be a long day for you… It's best that you rest up, Lady Komori."


	17. Unbridled Ancestry

Running through the bushes, smelling something enticing on the wind, golden eyes focusing on the prey before her with anticipation. It was enough to drive any wild animal to madness, scooting closer, crawling paw in front of paw. A gaze so intense that everything else was drowned out around it. Waiting for the perfect moment…

Waking up in a cold sweat, her eyes refocusing on the dimness of the room. Running her hands around her face quickly trying to pat the sweat off of her skin. Stopping for a moment as Yui feels something catch her finger. A twig in her hair protruding out of it. Pulling it out and looking at it for a moment, pondering to herself why there is part of a branch in her hair. Twisting it in her fingers for a moment lost in thought, observing it carefully, before finally pulling it to her nose to smell it.

"Smells fresh." Yui thought to herself. Setting the twig on her night stand and walking to her vanity, her reflection passing in front of the mirror as she headed to her armoire. The brief reflection stopping Yui mid stride, taking a few steps back, and taking stock of her appearance. Yui's shrill scream filling the room, as the reflection gazed back at her, bolting for her bed and throwing her covers over her head and beginning to sob.

"Why… What was that… Was… that…m-e?" Mumbling to herself through her tears.

A firm knock on the door came, "Lady Komori."

Yui trying to calm her tears enough that she would seem less distressed. "Y-yes. Come in Reiji." Knowing it was him as he was the only one that knocked and called her Lady Komori outside of his father, Karl.

"Why are you hiding under your covers." Peering around the room and seeing no immediate threat, Reiji begins to stand with his arms folded at the foot of Yui's bed. "I request that you remove the covers from your head so that we can have a proper conversation. Your inability to control your crying is also reprehensible."

Pulling the covers from the top of her head and pulling them just below chin level, "Is it gone?" Looking at Yui's disheveled appearance, Reiji began to formulate a better idea as to what she may have seen. Looking at the floor leading across the room he noticed the smell of blood was strong noting paw prints of blood. Too small to be a tiny creature, but looking more like wolf prints. Looking back at Yui, her trembling he found delicious, fear in her words, and the scent of her blood coming off of her skin. He found her to be absolutely opprobrious.

"What exactly did you see?"

Thinking quickly, wondering just what exactly she should say. That she saw someone that looked like her but wasn't her? That she saw someone that looked like they took a blood bath? That instead of the pink eyes or red eyes that she has seen before she had golden eyes with a cat like iris? Her thoughts running a mile a minute, not sure what to say.

"I'm waiting…"

"Umm. I-I… saw… I. I. I don't know what I saw."

"Why did you scream?"

"The thing I saw… I thought it wanted to kill me."

"Do prey tell why you thought that you were worth killing?"

Hiding back under her covers and shutting her eyes tight, working up the courage to tell him. "It had teeth and golden eyes. It looked hungry!"

Rubbing his gloved hand on his chin for a moment before folding it back onto his other arm after making an assessment regarding the situation. Watching Yui shake under the covers, Reiji walked over to the other side of the foot of the bed and began to eye where he noted paw prints to see two sets of them instead of just one. Noting a scent other than Yui's, he had a rough idea who was to blame for her transformation.

"Get up!"

Pulling the covers from her head again and staring at Reiji.

"I won't repeat myself again. You need to bathe. Your stench has undoubtedly already awoken the entire house. It's only a matter of time before my brother's barge in here."

Yui looking at the bathroom from where she sat, she did feel dirty. A bath wouldn't be a bad idea. Getting out of bed and flicking the covers back and standing up, Reiji's eyes adjusted to what he saw before him. Quickly looking her over, Yui had several lacerations along her back, not deep but definitely from something scratching her. Her hands had dirt and blood under her fingernails, her arms a mixture of both lacerations, dirt, blood, and dried leaves. Her hair a tangled mess littered with leaves, small branches, and what looked like white pieces of animal fur.

The sight of her extreme disharmony excited Reiji when combined with the scent she was exuding. "Your appearance is the worst I have ever seen. Not even enough decency to wear clothes to bed. Must I discipline you on proper manners in this household?" Turning around away from Yui pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses with an astringent look on his face at the fact that Yui was completely bare.

Running into the bathroom realizing that she had no clothes on and locking the door behind her. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea!"

"Surely you saw your state earlier in the mirror when you screamed. Your excuse for not warning me about your state does not substitute you from punishment. I will enjoy breaking you of your negligence."

Yui shivered behind the door as she continued to hold the door nob. Hearing Reiji shuffle around her room, she dared not ask him what he was doing. Instead turning around and looking at the tub. Turning the hot water on and beginning filling it, getting ready to drop some of her bath mixture into it suddenly hearing Reiji through the door, "Do not put that in there."

"What?"

"It will ruin the water quality. You need treatment."

Not sure what he's talking about, setting the box on the table and walking to the mirror to view her body. Shaking in place as her body came into view, she had scabbed scrapes and deeper lacerations across her body. Almost looking like she was beaten with a switch. The odd thing to Yui was that her body didn't feel the pain. Looking at her disheveled appearance, noting that her mouth and bottom jaw was outlined with blood that ran down her neck, through her shoulders and onto her chest. Her breasts being covered in red, the trail running down her body and stopping just short of her womanhood. Looking at her arms and noting that a similar blood ran across her elbows and her forearms. Holding her hands up she could see it covering her body like she had dipped her hands into blood. Looking at her body, noting that it looked similar to what she saw in the mirror earlier but without the teeth and golden eyes, everything else looked identical.

"Was… that really me?" Yui wondered to herself while still eyeing her appearance.

Turning around and heading back to the bath, stepping into the water and turning the water off.

"I am coming in."

Yui scrunching her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. "Reiji! DON'T!"

Walking in, swinging the door open wide, announcing his presence. His stare cold, frightening, and commanding – why did she love it every time he looked like this. Closing the door behind him and taking Yui's bath box off of the table before putting his own wooden container of items next to the tub.

"Where did you get this box?" Rubbing his finger over the engraving on the top of it noting that it had their family insignia on it.

Looking up at Reiji with a curious look, "It was a gift from the church."

"The church you say…" his voice trailing off and his mind pondering the curiosity that was the puzzle of how things came to be. Setting the box down and pulling a chair up next to Yui. Taking his seat in it, pulling his glove off of his hand quickly with his other and beginning to roll his sleeves up.

Yui watching him, nearly completely forgetting that she was sitting in the tub. He was mesmerizing to watch.

"Remove your arms from your legs."

"You purposefully came in here knowing I had no clothes on!" Yui staring at him with a defiant look.

"You are severely wounded. Whether you see it or not is not my problem. However, you have company waiting for you downstairs and it requires that you are presentable and not visible in this manner. Drop your arms now or do it yourself."

Thinking about his offer, "a guest" he says. Looking down at the water and realizing that its now a crimson color with a murky brown mixed into it. Reiji wouldn't be able to see into the water with this clarity. Relaxing her arms and sitting with her legs down.

Reiji began to pour water on her head. "Proper hygiene is important. While I don't understand why you felt the need to get this dirty, its important that your guest does not view you in this manner while you reside under this roof."

Sighing at the lecture he was giving her about hygiene. Yui not understanding how she ended up in this state, she just knew that she felt groggy and sore.

Continuing to dump water over her head, hearing her cough as the water occasionally ran into her breathing chambers, he felt himself getting a sense of satisfaction out of this. "I really am nearing my limit." He thought to himself. Eyeing her flesh, it tantalized him to the point that he tried to rationalize the justification of giving into his nature. Watching the crimson run over her pale skin, it gave him a prelude of things to come.

"Pull the plug."

"WHAT?!"

"I won't repeat myself." Glaring at Yui below him, watching her reach forward and pull it to suddenly gather her body up again and sit with her legs to her chest. Adjusting his chair so he was towards the back of the tub, with Yui's back in full sight but nothing else. "I can't see anything, lower your legs."

Feeling something cold hit the top of her head, and suddenly feeling Reiji's fingers working the shampoo into her scalp quickly. Picking up all of her hair and gathering it into a clip with the shampoo sitting in it. Quickly pouring something else onto a cloth and rubbing it together with his hands before applying it to her back and running it over. Scrubbing hard in certain areas before moving onto another. The cloth running over her shoulders and onto her chest. Knowing that Reiji has had plenty of chances to do something to her, letting his hands wander.

Even though he was washing her due to the guest waiting, she loved the way his hands felt on her body. The cloth running over each of her breasts, taking extra care to wash under each of them. Reiji always seemed hard to read but his movements always seemed with purpose. Even when she was in pain from Kanato, she still enjoyed his movements.

"Lean forward."

Listening to his words, she moved her body forward and pushed her body up giving him greater access to her back. Enjoying the cloth running down the small of her back, sensing her body respond to his firmer presses, a blush rising to her checks.

Her heart beating faster was a sound he didn't need right now. Grabbing a nearby bucket of water and throwing it over her body.

"IT'S COLD!" Yui shouted while scrunching up to shield her body from what seemed like ice water.

"If your going to smell like an animal, you will be treated like one." Forcing Yui forward with his hand on the back of her neck and dumping the remainder of it down her back. "How hold still or this is going to hurt more than it needs to."

Not wanting to question him further in fear she might get another bucket of cold water proceeded to shiver in place while awaiting his next movement. Suddenly feeling a cold clumpy item on her back accompanied by his icy fingertips, she could tell he was rubbing something on her. Whatever it was, stunk horribly, burning her nostrils to the point of taking a hand to cover her nose.

"Ugh! That stinks whatever it is!"

"It's a blend of herbs I mixed together to heal your wounds quickly. Some of these are rather deep, and we can't have you being presented to your guest in your current state."

Still wondering who was downstairs, "Who is waiting for me?"

Reiji remaining silent and pushing more of the herbs into her wounds causing it to sting further. Yui clenching her teeth and gripping her knees tighter.

"Stand up."

Looking back at Reiji sitting behind her with a fear in her eyes that he found delicious. Even though he was doing this to make her look presentable to the individual downstairs, it was taking everything he had to not dig into her as she sat before him.

Getting to her knees, seeing the blood, dirt, and herb mixture run down her back. Still smelling the shampoo in her hair, and now the tremble of her body at the fact that she was bare before him.

"Stand still while I finish washing you."

Putting more soap on the cloth and running it down her back side, down her legs, and scrubbing harder again on certain areas. Reaching around and starting to rub her stomach, the cloth tickling the top parts of her legs as it brushed across them, Reiji could see Yui's movements. They excited him, but when combined with the extra excitement within her body, he wanted to tempt her more. Washing around the outside of her legs and knees, down to her calves before coming back up and washing inside her thighs. Feeling a light whimper escape Yui's lips as he scrubbed harder on her inner thigh between the creases of her sex and the skin inside her thighs.

Stopping and voicing, "Finish the rest." Yui's body relaxing a little bit but also letting out a sigh of disappointment. Grabbing the cloth from his hand, and moving it inside. Feeling the burn of the soap between her lips, she wanted to rinse it off quickly.

"Now listen carefully. You will need to finish the rest. There is some additional steps you must take." Further outlining the rest of his instructions to her before grabbing his glove from the table and stepping outside of the bathroom.

Yui following his instructions and cleaning up the rest of her lacerations. As her hand trailed with the cloth on the inside of her legs, noting that Laito's marks from both her shoulders and inner thigh were gone. Wondering to herself when exactly that happened and not being able to remember. Suddenly remembering that the night prior, someone had put her to sleep. The individual wore a glove on the hand that touched her. Wondering if it was Reiji, she intended to ask him once she was finished. He always seemed to be sneaking around her and she didn't know why.

Finishing her routine, and getting ready to head out, she noticed a box on the table. Reading the writing, it matched the box that had Reiji's name on it earlier. This one however said something specifically for her.

"Wear this."

"Reiji, what is this?"

"It was sitting out here when I came out. It seems a present from one of my brothers. There is a box out here with my name on it too."

Opening the box, seeing something familiar from the day prior. It was something that had pearls sewn into it. Yui briefly remembering that Laito had it on the top of the bag on the car ride home. Peering it over in the box and feeling a blush rise to her face. Walking out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, the cool air nipping at her freshly bathed skin.

Hearing Yui's heart rate increase, looking over at her to find her blushing a deeper color of red. "What is it?"

"Nothing! N-Nothing at all!... What about yours?"

Pulling the pink ribbon off the box and letting it unfurl in his hands. Picking the lid up off the box, and peering inside. A note on the top of the item wrapped up under it, Reiji picking it up and reading it putting it back inside the box and beginning to walk out of the room with it.

"What was in yours?"

"Don't worry about it Lady Komori. Stop by my room later after you are done with your guest."

Yui continuing to stare at Reiji wondering what it was considering she thought she saw him smile for a moment which he never smiles. Looking down at her own pearled adornment, wondering who exactly wanted her to wear such an item. Figuring it to be Laito having her wear sexier underwear, taking her towel off of her body and slipping into the panties in the box. The pearls sliding between her thighs and firmly planting themselves over the crease of her folds. Electing a rushed feeling from her stomach to the rest of her body, forcing a mumbled excited pant.

Walking to the window she could feel the pearls rubbing themselves against her body, it was going to be a challenge to get through today wearing these. She hoped Laito would appreciate continuing the game from the day prior. Knowing she still had a guest downstairs, she debated what to wear. Deciding on a pair of jean capris, a pink t shirt with a boat neck cut and white stitching details, with a pair of white casual shoes. Pulling her hair back into a half pony tail and pulling her bangs out. Finally putting on some stud earrings to give herself a dressier feel and grabbing a brimmed hat just in case. Heading downstairs, she passed by Laito's room to notice the door firmly shut. Looking around past his room he was no where to be seen.

"Maybe he didn't leave those boxes…" Thinking to herself before suddenly feeling a gaze upon her that burned her like fire.

"I can't believe you told him!"

Looking up to see a pair of angered purple eyes looking at her.

"Kanato!"

"He punished us for disobeying his orders! You told him what I did to you, DIDN'T YOU?"

Remembering that Kanato had nearly killed her in the kitchen and would have bled out had it not been for someone coming to save her. Looking down at her feet, "I didn't tell him. I swear!"

"LIAR!" Holding Teddy up in front of his face, "How should we punish her, Teddy?"

"R-Really I didn't…"

"This is all your fault!" Raising his hand up to Yui.

"I s-swear I didn't Kanato! Please, believe me!"

Shielding her body from his incoming abuse only to feel her left hand be swiped away and feeling herself stumble towards him. His lips lightly caressing hers in a tender manner, teasing her fear.

"If only you'd agree to become mine…"

Feeling the pearls slide in between her body as she stumbled towards Kanato, a moan electing from her lips as Kanato pressed his face against Yui's locking her lips in a firm kiss. Squeezing her hand tightly, "You are mine to break, Yui. Don't forget that! I will break you until you are in total despair!" His finger trailing up to the right side of Yui's neck and running his index finger in a slow and sensual manner up her jaw line to the bottom of her chin taking a firm grip and sliding his tongue into her mouth, snatching away another kiss before releasing his grip from her.

Yui's body responding to his play but feeling confused as she did last time. Why did she feel sorry for him and angry at him at the same time? Her body wanting more of his touch but his words mentally warring against herself. Adjusting herself and coming into the main entry way to see a few of them sitting around with another individual she wasn't expecting to see.

"It's about time Pancake. You took long enough up there." Looking over her face and noticing her normally pink lips more of a red. Hearing Ayato growl, "I am going to KILL HIM! How many fucking times must I tell him not to touch my food?!"

Yui looking at him blankly wondering if it was that obvious. Taking the back of her wrist and trying to rub the feeling of his kisses off of her face.

Shu and Reiji sitting adjacent to Ayato, looking on in amusement.

"You have indeed kept our guest waiting a long time, Ms. Komori." Reiji calmly states, folding his arms over themselves while glaring at Shu sitting below him who seems to be shaking his MP3 Player in his hand trying to do something with it.

"Your guest awaits you outside. He decided to begin warming up without you."

Yui quirking an eyebrow, "Warming Up?"

"Indeed. This way please."

Leading Yui into the main center court yard and walking over to a large clearing with grass but nothing much else other than a quick vision of lightening arching across the landscape. Bending at the hip and quickly dismissing himself.

Looking back where she just saw the lightening to be greeted by white long flowing hair, a well dressed individual with piercing yellow eyes.

"Karl!" Looking confused at him for a moment, "Are you my guest? Who went to warm up?"

Smiling at Yui with the same look she recognized on him several times before, "Such a curious one aren't we?" Chuckling, running a hand up to his mouth to cover his amused laugh. "Yes, I wanted to work with you today."

"Work with me? Out in a field? Are we planting something?"

Letting out another hearty chuckle but this time holding his abdomen while he laughed. Yui could see his fangs, not fully understanding why but the sight excited her. While many of the brothers required her attention, Karl demanded it. She couldn't take her eyes off of his facial features and more importantly, at the fact that his fangs seemed longer than his sons.

"You're so naïve and innocent its adorable." Walking up to Yui with his familiar smile, and running his left hand through her hair pulling it towards him. Thinking to himself how much he wanted to partake in her, but that wasn't his purpose today. He had to awaken her further for his own purposes and to further her ability to sustain her own body without needing constant mending.

Taking his gloves off, maintaining his smirk, Yui couldn't help but watch on with anticipation. Feeling her body grow hotter, remembering this same thing happened when they danced together when they first met.

Unfurling his jacket off of his shoulders and hanging it on a nearby tree. Taking off his vest, ensuring that Yui could see him at all times. His smile getting more devious. Watching her eyes grow with a hunger that he found delicious. Running his hands down the front of his buttoned shirt, moving slower as he could hear Yui's heart beat racing.

She felt dirty for watching him even though he was just taking off his jacket and vest. Feeling butterflies dance around in her stomach, she could feel something stirring in her body. Incapable of understanding what exactly it was, her desire growing as he slipped his hand in and out of every button on his shirt. Feeling her cheeks blush, making the decision to turn her head away.

"I am so sorry!" Looking down at her feet and holding her hands in front of her. Suddenly jumping and feeling a fire start in between her legs as he slid his hands around her arms and around the front of her body. Brushing his hands up across her chest and finally around to her shoulders. She could feel the air of his breath running past her ear.

"Let's get started…Lady Komori."


	18. Covet of Purity & Unrequited Ardor

"What makes you tick…" His words lingering on her ear, her body responding in a manner that she didn't dare beg for more as she already knew the answer would be yes.

"Karl…" Her words trembling with excitement and fear.

His tongue running up the side of her neck, his bare chest pressed to her back. His pressure and weight being applied to her torso. She could feel her excitement forming in between her legs. "Why do I feel this way?" Yui thought, she should have been terrified of him.

"Open yourself up to me and let me in." Karl, running his teeth along the nape of Yui's neck, feeling the rush of her blood greeting his mouth through her skin, ready to burst at the seams. Applying light pressure to her skin without breaking it. A soft moan escaping Yui's lips, her body waiting for his release.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Yui waited for an embrace but instead got spun around to face him.

Peering her over, her eyes were still a pink hue without no other color in them. Dissatisfied with his attempt to pull out one of her alternate lines, he pushed Yui away as he noticed she was coming up to kiss him.

"Not today."

Feeling her heart break, it almost made her want to cry. Teasing her body as such, and undressing before her, what exactly did he want?

"Run. Run like you want to save your life!" A wicked grin coming over his face while he held his hand under his chin, resting his elbow on his other hand across his chest.

Confused by his words, her body battling itself. A feeling of hunger, lust, fear, and danger swimming around her body. What did he want her to run from? Yui started backing away from him, looking at his grin adorning his face. "This doesn't look good…" Thinking to herself.

"Run little girl, run away from the scary vampire!" Letting out a laugh as he waved his finger, a spark of lightening coming out of no where and hitting before Yui's feet, making her jump. Flicking his hand again and shooting several sparks after Yui. One of them trailing her for a few good seconds, feeling the static charge from it tickling her skin. Causing her fear to jump into her throat, "Please! Stop!" Running as fast as she could in any direction away from him. Finally running to the edge of the clearing and hiding behind a tree. Looking around behind her to see Karl no where to be found. Turning around to catch a familiar gaze.

Leaning in and kissing Yui passionately in between her fevered pants. Lingering his fingers down her body, feeling her sweat making it easier for his fingers to glide over her body. Lacing his fingers with his and bringing her hands above her head, pressing his leg in between Yui's legs.

"Do you want to come out and play with me, Yui?" His golden eyes piercing her pink ones. "What does he mean? He's got me running for my life!" Staring into his features, not understanding what's happening, feeling the weight of his body press into her hands. Grinding her skin into the bark of the tree, blood starting to run down the top of her wrist.

"Oww! You're hurting me!"

"Show me, Yui. I want to see what you are keeping hidden." Leaning down to Yui's neck and licking it in a teasing manner again. He could taste the sweetness getting more intense around her body, the skin the sweetest of it all at her neck and shoulders. Her body shivering under his actions.

"Please, not that."

Chuckling to himself, knowing that she is thinking of something else, not knowing the raw potential that lurks just below the surface. Inflicting more pain to her wrists gripping them tighter, hearing her right wrist bone snap and Yui letting out a shrill scream. "Show me." Karl grinding his teeth with another devious grin on his face. Yui suddenly feeling fear take control of her system and her body starting to struggle under his grip.

Letting loose a loud yell of frustration trying to get him off, she could suddenly sense something bubbling in her system. Getting just enough strength to shove him off of her enough to get out from under his grip and run into the open clearing as he couldn't pin her against anything. Looking behind her again after feeling she got a safe distance away, looking around to see him suddenly appear in front of her and grab her face. Peering intently at her eyes, "Still no change." Mumbling to himself. Yui's eyes filled with tears and gripping her wrist tightly at the pain.

Pondering to himself for a moment while Yui moved away from Karl. Fear still gripping her system wondering what he was attempting to do to her. Scare her? Love her? Hurt her? Kill her? She couldn't tell. Karl rummaging through what his sons had told them about her. Yui's vampire self exhibited itself around his sons, but her first blood form lay dormant for the most part outside of one of his sons, Laito, witnessing for a very brief moment her golden eyes. Reiji had witnessed her in a kitten form but it was unintentional that she transformed. His actions were not a result of her transformation but instead seeming more like a defensive mechanism as a result of Kanato's cruelty.

Deciding to take a different approach, teleporting behind Yui, "I am sorry." Words wisping past her right ear as he moved his hands around and gripped her broken wrist in his. She could feel a warmth coming from his hands over her broken wrist. Suddenly it feeling better and able to move it again, the pain completely gone. Feeling his fangs itch after the brief workout, he wanted to taste Yui. Looking down at her appearance, noting that one of his attacks landed on her leg.

"You're hurt somewhere else too. Let me fix it. Sit down." Pushing Yui down in front of him to sit on the grass, Yui seeing her shin bleeding and suffering from a light burn. Karl rubbing his fingers up her shin while emitting the soft warmth that Yui felt earlier. Running his thumb up her leg in a tender manner feeling Yui's body shiver. Collecting a bit of her blood on his hand, getting back to his feet, turning around from Yui, and holding it to his nose.

It smelt amazing. Letting his tongue flick out to lap it up. Before tasting the treat before him, he heard a familiar voice.

"I knew your touch was familiar. Here this entire time I figured you were trying to kill this girl and I find out your just after what you used to have?"

Turning around, he already knew who's voice it was.

Seeing the deep emerald eyes that Laito had, suddenly adorning Yui, he recognized the individual.

"Cordelia."

His amused smile fading, wiping away the blood on his thumb.

"So you haven't forgotten about me despite all of this time. How lovely." Reaching up to Karl, using Yui's body as a vessel, "I've missed you so much."

Bating Cordelia's hand away from his face. "I've been informed of your plans. Playing sweetly with me won't work. You aren't powerful enough to defeat me. Stop wasting my time." His words growing colder, his glare stern.

A laugh befitting of Cordelia coming out of Yui's mouth. "Always so serious my husband. Don't you miss me?"

Leaving an unamused look on his face without warranting a response.

"Don't you love me anymore?" A slick response came from her lips.

"How could I love such a woman that is powerless against me, and plots my demise without any real commitment."

"How dare you question my love for you! I will kill you with my own bare hands!"

Cordelia reaching up to grab at Karl's bare shoulders to suddenly feel her grasp on the body slipping.

"No! Stop it!" Grabbing at her head and growling at her temporary demise.

Karl standing on in amusement watching her writhe at the agony of Yui fighting her off. Yui's body slipping into the grass into a ball and finally going limp. Karl kneeling in front of the lifeless body laying before him, caressing Yui's face. Hovering over her, placing one leg on each side of her hip, leaning forward and resting his face on his hands. Putting an elbow on each side of Yui's head, staring into her closed eyes. Smelling Yui's blood returning to how it was before, he awaited to see Yui open her eyes.

Her body feeling heavy, the cool grass breezing by her arms. She could feel the breeze flowing over her body and a familiar presence hovering over her. Opening her eyes, she could see Karl's golden windows piercing her soul while his hair illuminated under the evening moonlight, it looked wonderful falling around his shoulders.

"We've got to stop meeting like this…" A playful smile lingering on his lips. Gazing down at Yui's hair sprawled out around her head, making her look angelic.

Yui not saying a word and blushing a deep red at his face being so close but also feeling his breath dangerously close to her lips. She wanted to steal them away again, to feel his tongue playing with hers.

"Karl…"

"Hrm?"

Studying his face, trying to read his purpose, "What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?"

Smiling larger to himself, "I …". Coughing briefly to interrupt what he was just going to tell her, catching himself for a moment. "I want you to show me what you are capable of."

"What do you mean?"

"Summon it, show me your power."

"Do you mean…"

"When your eyes are red, you are awakening as a vampire. When your eyes gain a golden hue, you are awakening as a first blood."

Thinking to herself while staring into his eyes, wrapping her hands around Karl's neck in a tender fashion. "Dance with me." Running her fingers in a gentle manner up the back of his neck to coax a positive response.

A smile reforming on his face, getting to his feet and pulling Yui up to him. Wrapping his left hand around her waist and taking his right hand and holding her left hand with it. Feeling her hand snake up his arm onto his shoulder. Moving back and forth slowly, he could feel Yui's eyes studying his features. A light smile forming over her face.

Bringing her face to his chest and wrapping both arms around his waist. Closing her eyes, feeling his bare chest under her cheek. Feeling his hands wrap around the back of her body as they continued to sway under the moonlight. She could feel the same sensation as when she had first met him. Her blood racing, the pearls between her legs continuing to excite her, the smell of the fresh breeze blowing past them, and the smell of his body calling to her hunger.

Trailing her fingers down his spine to his pants and running her finger tips in a playful manner across the edge. Feeling her fingers run around to the front. He was so very tempting to her. Looking back up at him, a look on his face told her he knew what he was doing, and all she could do was continue to let her excitement grow.

A soft moan pushing its way past her mouth, stopping in her place for a brief moment to recompose herself as a excited sensation run up her body from her core.

"A game from one of my sons no doubt?" a brief chuckle under his breath.

Panting a little heavier feeling her body flush at his comment, leaning forward and flicking a lick around Karl's exposed nipple.

"Just what do you think your doing?"

A grin spreading across her face, she could feel her hunger calling out to her. Her nails feeling more like she wanted to dig them into his skin. Nuzzling her nose across the front of his body. Her hands continuing to trail up his back. Feeling his hands slip under her pink top, his nails brushing firmly against her skin electing a moan from her tiny body. Feeling her body tremble in his hands excited her.

Yui surprising him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up onto him, forcing him to land backwards with her on top. Looking up at her expression, he could see that her eyes had been growing a darker pink, almost a red hue. Knowing that whatever was happening to her, it excited him to see something new emerging. A leg wrapped around each side of Karl, Yui could feel the pearls pressing against the inside of her capris. It felt like heaven!

Rubbing against Karl's lap she could feel his generosity hitting against her. She found his interest delicious. Leaning forward letting her hunger take over, for the time being, she ran her fingers into his shoulders, biting his bottom lip in a playful but seductive manner. Licking over his lips teasing him in a fashion that made him desire her. Leaning up and catching her lip in his teeth briefly, getting a small glimpse of her blood. It lit him on fire.

"What is this?" Thinking to himself that Cordelia never tasted this way.

Looking at Yui's eyes they were a deep crimson red that glowed with a ferocity that excited him. Gazing at the rest of her body, it called out to him with a lust that he had never felt. Begging him to touch her, his hands currently at his sides but seeing her back arch and feeling her hips grind into him. He hadn't felt this way in any recent span of memory he could recall. Leaning up and taking his lips to her body, pushing her back a bit and pulling up the bottom of her shirt slowly running his tongue from her stomach up past her belly button and nibbling on her lower rib cage through her skin. She tasted like sin, his own blood lust awakening. Karl's grip growing tighter on Yui as his kisses ran trails over her torso, eventually working her shirt off.

Taking his right hand and running the tip of his index finger up Yui's back, slicing into her skin. Feeling her blood pool over his finger. Bringing it up to Yui's lips, her vibrant crimson eyes staring back at his own. Her tongue flicking out to lap at his finger, rolling her lips around his nail and along the length of his finger. Suckling at the blood her brought her. Grabbing onto his torso, moving her hips while staring at him in a seductive manner, continuing to lick at him. Watching her violate the blood on his finger filled him with an eager anticipation, a feeling he missed, the possibilities excited him. His body pulsing with that same eagerness to continue the training and coaxing Yui out of her human form. It was delicious and he wanted to keep going.

His left hand moving to Yui's right side hip and pressing her body down onto him, pushing back into her between the material. Nothing being said between the two of them other than breathy pants and moans. Adjusting her body on top of Karl, she could feel her body pulsing harder after licking her own blood off of his fingers.

Having a hard time containing portions of himself, wanting to dig into her with his fangs and take everything and anything she could offer him, he kept reminding himself this was to find out her capabilities – besides, taking her would ruin his plans. All she seemed to be doing right now was tormenting him. Feeling her heat build, he could sense her vampire blood fully awakened. Just putting it on his finger, over his skin, he could feel its power burning the surface of his flesh. It was truly terrifying but exciting for him.

He might have finally found someone that could end his being. The prospect of the idea was delicious.

Looking down at him, using both hands to brace herself on his chest. Rubbing the pearls against the material of the capris, feeling his length press through his own material of his pants, causing further excitement for Yui. Pushing her head back, closing her eyes and moving her hips in circular motions feeling a rise coming up from her toes. Yui's moans getting louder as his hands travel up her body to her shoulders.

Suddenly feeling Karl move, and push her onto her back, spreading her legs apart with his own and pressing himself in between the two of them. Grabbing her wrists again and pinning them with one hand above her head. Reaching down between the two of them and teasing her further through the moist material. A firm, deep kiss coming up to silence her mouth temporarily. His lips melting Yui as she lay in the grass, "So this is what I missed in the garden that night..." Looking up at him as the light illuminated both of their features in a soft glow.

Yui grinding into his movements with desperation. Knowing that she is now a beast in a locked up cage. Feeling the moonlight shine on her alabaster skin, closing her eyes and envisioning that she is over taking him, clawing at the remaining scraps of his clothing, and forcefully mounting herself on top of him riding out her pleasure.

As she thinks this, she can feel a howl escape her lips laced with a moan.

"Are you ready to play yet?" Leaning up to Yui's ear whispering it in his most tantalizing voice possible. Continuing to feverishly bring her closer. Grinding into her while nibbling on her neck, suckling on it giving her a hickey here and there to heighten her pleasure.

"Tell me what my goddess wants…" Whispering these words into her ear sending a sensation throughout her body to places she didn't recognize. His grip getting tighter, his movements feeling more forceful with her and inflicting pain over her body. Feeling her pleasure release itself over the pearls in waves of liquid pulsing from her body. Her body arching from an overload of emotions. Feeling her body pull forth something else, recognizing that the moon suddenly looked even more amazing than it did before as pleasure waves continued to wreck her body. Still feeling Karl's hand rubbing her moisture through her pants and feeling his excitement release as well through muffled groans, his body heaving on top of Yui's at the sensation. His deep groans next to her ear while his grip tightens momentarily on her wrists. She wanted to say yes to him, what reservation was holding her back? Knowing that this was a game to him too? That he was just doing this because it was convenient?

Feeling a low growl release from her lips, her hunger still very much present. Sliding her hand down in between the two of them rubbing his continued erection on the outside of his pants before slipping her hand into her own pooling wetness and bringing up a treat on her fingers.

Licking it in a playful manner in front of Karl before feeling him lean forward and lap at it with her, their tongues touching one another while darting around her fingers gathering up the spent juices. Moving her hand aside with his fangs, he could see Yui's eyes now a bright gold color. A smile quickly forming across his face. "Now we can play…" Lifting both of them up in a swift movement, leaning forward into Yui and kissing her a final time, holding the kiss for a moment. Thoughts swimming through his head of the power he could feel just emanating from her body, her hunger that she was somehow able to control better than he could control his own hunger as a vampire. Knowing it would ruin his plan, she looked incredibly delectable to him. Surely his sons wouldn't mind if he took a final bride. One that could grant him his wish of eternal sleep.

Pulling away from Yui's lips, he could see her iris's fully formed and her hair turning more of a white color from her previous golden tones that adorned her normal human form.

"Yui… You are breathtaking…" A look of vulnerability flashing across his face before taking a few steps back. Eyeing her over, she was indeed powerful, but raw power without focus.

"Run, run from me before I take you…"

A smile coming over Yui's face at the proposal. "I am so hungry… and you look so delicious right now." Running her eyes over him, she knew that if she took him, he would be able to satisfy her thirst and her want. Rubbing her legs together as a reminder of what she wanted, bringing her hand up to her mouth and licking her hand of the blood from earlier that still adorned her wrist.

Karl raising his hand to suddenly find Yui had vanished from before him. Looking around wondering if she had taken his advice suddenly to smell her a moment too late and feel her wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"She's fast…" He thought to himself. Flicking his fingers and sending sparks of electricity around his body in a defensive manner. Seeing Yui flash in front of him for a brief moment before feeling her presence further away. Off a short distance away from him he could see her standing, the same look of hunger, but her eyes more intense. Her fingers had grown slightly sharper and her body looking more defined.

Thinking to himself, "Her vampire blood must be subsided right now and she is only relying on her first blood power…" Making a mental note that so far she has only used sheer speed and strength on him. Flicking his wrist again, sending another lightening storm chasing Yui across the field in a frontal arc. Seeing her flash for a brief moment and sidestepping her attack to feel something drip on his chest.

Looking down he could see that she had gotten within finger length, leaving a modest laceration across his chest.

"If you'd let me close, I could clean that off of you." Coyly stating with a smile on her face.

Karl tempted to take her up on that offer but knowing the repercussions of that decision as he would have no choice but to take her for himself.

Looking down at his chest and running a finger over the mark, smiling briefly before saying, "I must depart for now. We will resume our training soon. For now, keep it, and I will pick it up next time I see you."

Yui looking at Karl confused and stepping closer to him to see him transform into a bat. Looking quizzically at the creature before her for a moment before beginning to run after it. Feeling her heart melt, her legs quicken, and her sense of smell heighten, she felt like she was gaining on him.

Stopping in between quick movements to listen to the flapping of his wings. "I am so hungry…"

After what seemed like an hour of searching, she felt herself in a familiar place. It was the clearing from earlier. Looking around she could smell him but he was no where to be found. Carefully searching the area, she could see his clothing hooked on a nearby branch. Yui let out a sigh of frustration, but when it happened, instead hearing a long howl on the wind. She could feel her body ache with a loneliness she wasn't accustomed to feeling. Why did she feel this way? All of this was supposed to be training, but it turned into him manipulating her to coax out her other forms. Even if it was manipulation, she wanted more.

"Another time, my dear sweet naïve, Yui…" A promised whisper slid past her ears sending a shiver down her spine.

Walking over to his clothes, they seemed rather high up on the perch. Looking around Yui noticed a bowl of liquid, it looked like water that he may have left behind. Yui leaned forward and lapped at it. Feeling refreshed from the drink, looking up at the clothes to suddenly be greeted by tall leaves. Looking back to face level the clothes no longer looked to be out of reach.

Regaining her composure, taking the items off the branch and heading back towards the house. Noting a lake on the way back to the house, Yui decided that she might want to take a quick dip to make sure none of the brothers would smell their father on her. Knowing Ayato's temper, and Kanato's possessive nature, she didn't want to trigger them.

Taking off her bra, her moist capris and panties, sliding her shoes off and piling them together. Stepping into the lake, she could feel the warm water running over her skin and washing away some of her excitement. Thinking to herself that it would probably be wise to also wash off some of her clothes, grabbing a couple of the pieces and then wringing them, hanging them to dry on a nearby branch.

Soaking until her skin became pruned, getting out and redressing herself in her damp clothing, she could feel a shiver run up her body from the lack of shirt. Taking the coat left behind and wrapping it around her body, carefully keeping the rest of his garments nearly folded as she carried them home.

Arriving back at the house, remembering she still had to visit Reiji, thinking it best to get freshened up before making her appearance. The house was dim and unusually quiet. Normally she would at least run across one of the brothers but none of them seemed to be present. Stepping lightly, making her way to her room, opening the door to find everything just as she left it. Half expecting one of them to be present and seeing no one in the room. Setting Karl's items on her vanity and hanging his coat on a hanger and putting it in her closet. Looking it over, it would need cleaning. She would take care of that tomorrow. For tomorrow was the last day before school started.

Standing up before her mirror and looking at her appearance deciding it would be best to redress from her capris and basic shoes. Slipping into a summer dress that ran to her knees, with 1/4th sleeves, a light pink with white flowers running across it. Slipping into some matching sandals that had a white flower adorning the top of them. Reaching forward and grabbing a floral barrette and clipping it into her hair, but not before running a brush through it.

Looking herself over once more, feeling satisfied with her appearance, walking out the door. The pearls still remaindering her that they were firmly planted, but the excitement feeling less intense since she had been wearing the garment for most of the day.

Heading across the house to Reiji's room, still noting that the house seemed void of any of the brothers. Beginning to wonder that if all of them were gone if that also meant Reiji wasn't in his room. Walking over to the door, she noticed it was cracked. Not sure if she should barge in or knock, choosing to knock, bringing her hand up to the door. Her knuckles nearly making contact with the wood when she heard a thud from inside the room. Pushing the door open with her hand in a cautious manner, seeing something she wasn't typically accustomed to seeing…


	19. Erosion of Piety

Walking slowly across the threshold, looking around. Yui could hear the bubble of something on his chemistry table. Continuing to scan the room it looked like a giant research area with a book shelf segment that ran floor to ceiling. Her eyes trailing up the wall seeing only what had to have been over a thousand different books.

"How does he ever find anything…" she wondered.

Creeping further into his room trying to be quiet before noticing something shift out of the corner of her eye. Looking near a fireplace, seeing Reiji slumped over to the side of a large chair, his head resting on his curled up gloved hand. His other hand draped across his leg. His fingers looking like they had been holding something. Following down his body, she noticed a book on the floor.

"That must have been the thud I heard earlier." Keeping silent but talking to herself in her head, as she proceeded towards Reiji's sleeping form. Leaning forward and picking up the book from the floor. Folding it up and placing the closed book on a nearby table. Noticing something that looked like a pocket watch, Yui picked it up and popped it open. She could feel the weight in her hand, running her fingers around the edges as she peered at the hands of the clock. They seemed to be going backwards instead of forwards. The language of the time was also written in something she didn't understand.

Continuing to peer intensely at the writing, she could feel the symbols playing and her mind gaining a brief understanding of what it was telling her. "This is counting down to something…" Turning her body around away from Reiji and standing towards the fireplace, watching the light illuminate the metal a little better she could see something shimmering in the metal itself.

"If you stare at it for too long, its said to make you insane…" Reiji's voice came from behind her.

Turning around quickly to see Reiji pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand and rotating his wrist that he was sleeping with for his other. "You have a very intense smell…"

"I cleaned up before I came here, I am sorry." Wondering if she really smelt bad from her work out earlier.

"Your blood is almost sickeningly sweet to smell… I could smell you in my sleep." Reiji adjusting his glasses while getting a better look at Yui. Feeling better about his comment realizing he was talking about that instead of something else.

"You said you wanted me to come to your room after I was done with my guest." Her voice trailing off and her view looking at Reiji with a curiosity.

"I will make us some tea…"

Getting up out of his chair and walking over to a table. She could hear him putting something in something else and moving it around. Listening to the sounds of him shuffling items around, her eyes began to wander around the room. In the corner of his room she noticed something familiar. It was the black box that had the pink ribbon on it earlier. Noting that the box was now sitting there with its lid tucked under the bottom of the box. No doubt taking whatever was in it, out and putting it somewhere. Her curiosity still peaked at what Reiji got, setting the watch down on a nearby table.

"Reiji-san? What did you…"

"Here is your tea."

"Oh. Thank You!"

Holding it to her nose, it smelt strong, bitter, but pleasant. Taking a sip of it testing its temperature, it was drinkable. Lifting the cup to her lips while holding the dish under it, taking a large gulp. Looking up at Reiji, who had a smile across his face.

"Aren't you going to have some Reiji?"

"In a moment, I want to know what he wanted." Setting his cup down on the table between the two of them. Watching the light of the fireplace jump off Yui's skin, it gave her a slight glow to her skin, enhancing the golden hues in her hair. Reiji's eyes trailing for a brief moment down to her feet noting the sandals that she wore. Her toes painted a faint pink – much better than the red she had adorned herself with previously. His hunger dancing just below the surface. Patience would be key, for now.

"He said he wanted to 'Train' with me, but it turned into me running for my life. He chased me around with lightening strikes!"

Hearing a chuckle escape Reiji's lips. It made Yui smile to hear him chuckle as it wasn't something that happened often. Feeling her body heat up at his voice, deciding to take another drink of the tea. It tasted really good despite that there was no sugar in it. It had an under toned sweetness to it.

"This is the best tea I have ever had."

"Naturally. Tell me what else he wanted."

Taking another deep drink of the tea, Yui could feel a blush rising in her cheeks at the thought of what happened after. "He broke my wrist against a tree and caused me to bleed."

His eyes trailing to her wrists, looking at both of them as they appeared to be fine.

"He later healed me after I ran away from him."

"And…"

Running her finger across the edge of the cup, raising the cup to her lips and taking another drink. Feeling the last of the liquid from her cup slide down her throat, the cup now empty, her body felt strange.

"You can have mine if you still want more. Please continue your testimonial…" Reiji sliding the cup across the table and moving her spent cup away.

"I-I… umm…" Feeling embarrassed suddenly, the heat within her body seeming to come from no where. "I don't remember." Lifting the new cup up to her lips and drinking the entire cup in one gulp.

Reiji's grin spreading wider across his face, watching her drink the entire second cup in one go, he couldn't have asked for a better outcome. The peek of his fangs showing amusement that he's gotten Yui right where he wants her.

"You know, lying to me is not very becoming of a Lady."

Yui setting the cup down before taking her left hand and grabbing onto the chair. Her body suddenly feeling off, realizing he had to have put something in the tea. "What did you…"

"A substance that seems to be quiet effective on your body it would appear."

"What?!" Grabbing the other side of the chair with her other hand trying to stabilize her body from swaying.

Reiji getting up out of his chair and walking over, standing next to the chair Yui is sitting in. Taking his glasses off, neatly folding them in his hands and setting them on a nearby table. Loosening his tie slightly, and looking at Yui with a piercing gaze.

"You need to be disciplined after all. Your lack of patience, borrowing my bed attire without properly returning it, and your parading around with my brother is unforgivable."

Confusion taking residence in her mind, "He's upset about the bed sheets? And which brother?" A blush rising to her cheeks, thinking about what she had been lured into doing with some of his brothers. She felt dirty from some of the things that she had done, but had asked for forgiveness with those deeds already.

"Follow me." Reiji turning around and heading towards the corner of the room.

Yui gaining enough composure to stand on her two feet and begin walking towards him. Suddenly realizing that every step she took, it felt like the pearls between her legs were sending near earth shattering spasms up her core.

"Reiji!" Quickly leaning onto a nearby chair and bracing herself. Her legs wobbling at the sensation. Feeling her juices run down the edges of her thighs. Stopping in his movements and walking back over to Yui, picking her up and carrying her to the desired destination. Setting her back down.

"Do what I tell you and you will make this easier on yourself."

Looking at him with a puzzled look. She could see a smile of satisfaction coming across his face. Blushing at his appearance, he appeared quiet excited at her current predicament. She could barely move without feeling a melting sensation shoot across her body.

"You will tell me what else he wanted from you." Maintaining his smile and leaning towards her face, taking her chin in his hand, "Or I will get it out of you on my own…" Removing his fingers from her skin felt like it sent fire running across it. The sensation sending shock through her body. In one of the last moments of sanity she could muster, "What the hell did you put in my tea?!"

"Just something to make this easier on you while I tear the flesh from your body…" Her eyes growing wide, his words sinking in as he skillfully pulls his glove off with haste. Watching his hands trail to his tie, further unfurling it. Taking his jacket off, his hands efficiently sliding through the buttons on his shirt. Leaving it on but open slightly, Yui's blush came back in a quick wave.

Stepping behind Yui, Reiji grabbed both of Yui's hands and began to bound them together.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?"

"I don't like repeating myself."

"Let my hands go!" Struggling with him suddenly being pushed forward with his knee on her back. Grabbing one of her hands and wrapping something around it, leashing it to her other hand so that both hands were behind her back. Trailing what was in his hand down to her feet and wrapping the object around both of them. Yui could feel him doing something else once he had the four of her limbs wrapped up. Pulling her up with his left hand, and wrapping the object around her throat.

"Let go of me!"

"Struggle more, you will just choke yourself if you struggle too much!" A devilish look of joy coming over his face.

Yui looking down at what else he was doing, noting that he was tying a rope around her body. It was black in color, thick but relatively soft compared to most rope she had seen. Reiji continuing to run it across her body. Feeling it grow tighter as he worked the rope down. Seeing the end of the rope with only a few feet left, his hands weaving between her legs for a brief second and pulling the rope in a v-like fashion up her front. Tying another knot in the back before running the rope around her thighs, tying her calves to her thighs restricting her movement even further.

Stepping back and admiring his handiwork on her body. Eyeing the creases of the dress under the knots. Satisfied with his work, walking up to Yui and running his hand across the right side of her jaw. Sliding his index finger and middle finger into her mouth.

Normally she would feel the need to spit them out or bite them before they had a chance to rest, but a different feeling was coming over her body. No doubt because of whatever Reiji put in the tea earlier.

Moving his fingers along her tongue to coax her movements. Yui's body responding and closing her lips around them and suckling softly at first before feeling his movements increase. Using her tongue to maneuver around his two fingers in her mouth, pressing her body towards him, suddenly being reminded of the choker he fashioned around her neck. Beginning to cough as her circulation was cut off.

"Such a greedy thing…"

Picking Yui up and placing her on what seemed like a small wooden platform, sitting a little lower than the surface she was on earlier. Reiji walking away for a moment and coming back with scissors. Maybe he was going to release her from her restraints? Or so she thought.

Leaning down, taking a deep breath of her sweet smell and excitement emanating from her body as he began to cut incisions on her dress. Taking her sandals off and putting them elsewhere. After a few moments of cutting here or there, suddenly reaching to the side of Yui's hip and giving a firm yank. The entire dress ripping itself through the rope and coming off as seemingly one piece.

Trying to cover her body, her reactions causing a hurtful reminder of her situation as the rope on her neck tightened again, choking her. Not understanding her body's reaction to the situation, feeling her nipples perk at what was happening, her thighs relax and be taken in by the restraints placed against them. Whimpers escaping her lips, a sense of vulnerability coming over her body realizing she now only had her bra on and the crotchless panties with the sewn in pearls on. Her womanhood being exposed for Reiji to put on display, her blonde curls on presentation.

Opening her eyes to see a riding crop in his hand with an all to eager and amused face.

"So this is what was in your box." Extending his arm out with the whip still in his hand and tapping the leather looped end of it on the insides of her thighs before caressing it from front to back on the edges of the seams of the panties.

"Already this excited just from our foreplay. Such a lewd woman who truly needs to be taught patience." A smile so large that Yui couldn't look away. His frame hovering over her, begging for him to release her with a lust filled look upon her face. Running his hand through her hair in a familiar manner.

"What else did you do after he healed your wrist?"

Trembling at the thought, still too embarrassed to say anything to him.

"Still don't want to tell me?" His smile turning into a sheepish grin. Raising his hand up and running the tip of the whip across her thigh.

A quick gasp of air catching her lungs. Looking down she could see a red mark forming where the whip stung. Wincing at the pain starting to form, but also feeling her body respond by pooling further.

"Well?"

Still silence from Yui's lips outside of a panted whimper and squirming in place. Looking back up again at Reiji.

Taking the scissors in his hand again and cutting strategically around her torso before pulling her bra completely off.

Yui's eyes protesting that she was now nearly completely naked with nothing but rope and the panties that acted more like decoration than anything else.

Looking pleased with himself, raising his hand again and landing the whip several times across Yui's body. Once on her other thigh, on her shoulder, and finishing on her left breast.

Holding off again to see if she's ready to tell him.

"Do you want more?"

Looking up at him, unsure of how to respond. Still feeling too embarrassed to tell him that she loved how Karl's hands ran over her body. Knowing how to tantalize her and excite her with just his presence. An unexpected thought crossing her mind, suddenly feeling Reiji lean to her at face level, nuzzling her right cheek with his face.

"Could it be that you fear him more than you fear me?"

Standing back up, grabbing something else in a box behind him, opening it and taking something out of it. Leaning down, Yui trying to see what he's doing, she feels the edge of his whip under her chin.

"It's not polite to pry…"

Feeling his finger tips dance around the skin on her chest, suddenly feeling a sharp pain run through her chest. Tears welling up in her eyes at the pain, so intense that a gasp escaped her lips furthering the pace of the tears.

"You will submit to me one way or another." A hearty laugh resounding through his chest at the anguished look on Yui's face. Looking down at her chest to see a nipple ring attached to each of her cherries. They burned, ached, but mixed with something else in her body that she couldn't describe. Sorrow? Desperation? Hatred? She didn't know but it made her uneasy.

Lifting the whip up to her left nipple and caressing the whips loop over the edge of the ring. Playing with it for a brief moment until he heard a moan come from Yui's mouth.

"Be an obedient pet and tell me what happened next."

"Cordelia… She, overpowered me."

Reiji's face going blank for a moment, an eyebrow raised. "She's been dead for years, however, father did mention that you had her heart." Thinking for a brief moment with a stoic expression on his face.

Yui looking on wondering what he was going to do to her next. Fearing that she may have said the wrong thing, opening her mouth to be greeted by Reiji taking off his shirt, folding it nearly and setting it on a nearby surface. Admiring his bare skin, Yui had never seen so much of him. His arms toned, his body defined. Her eyes trailing down as her gaze was suddenly caught by his face nearing hers. Gasping with surprise, his lips landed on her own in a tender but firm manner.

"Your body, your blood, and your desires belong to only me. That woman has no place here."

A shiver running its course through her body, to see him standing up again.

A smirk forming with a quick sigh, "It turns out you do have an effect on me…" Yui not understanding what he's talking about sees his hand raise up again.

"What happened after Coredlia?"

Yui feeling a familiar heat rise to her face again, remembering that Karl had her pinned to the ground when she awoke.

"We danced after that under the moonlight."

Feeling the whip across her stomach this time.

"Lying to me Lady Yui does yourself no favors."

Looking down at Yui, he could feel himself slipping. Each laceration cutting deeper into her flesh. It was only a matter of time before crimson would be the color she wore.

Watching her body tremble before him with such deliciousness that he wanted to inflict a greater pain onto her.

"He lay on top of me."

"And…" Reiji's impatience growing, feathering the neck of the whip in his hand, tapping it against his palm waiting for her to stop again so he could lay another laceration against her perfectly white skin.

"He wanted to see me in a form other than my human self."

Reiji leaning down and placing a light kiss on the top of her head. Running his fingers down the side of Yui's breast, feeling her body relax to his touch. A panted moan coming from her lips, a breath escaping his lips as he slides his lips down the left side of her shoulder.

Yui responding to his languid movements across her body, the gentle touches welcomed compared to the lacerations of his whip. Feeling his fingers and lips move away from her body and resume his posture before her. A depressed moan coming from her mouth.

A smirk playing across his face. "My offer still stands you know."

Thinking back to his words when he first escorted her to her room. If she desired to submit herself to him, all she had to do was beg properly. Blushing at the thoughts of her panted moans filling the room as he enticed her while dressing the wound on her leg. Now she is sprawled before him, tied up, disheveled, and powerless.

"I then wrapped my legs around him and took him to the ground." Yui admitted, trying to take attention away from Reiji's proposal. His face changing from his prior look to one now of discontent.

Raising up his whip and bringing it over one of her pinched nipples. A yelp electing from Yui's lips, in the same movement of squirming, feeling the pearls press against her giving her a pleasure, letting a moan slip from her mouth.

Bringing the end of the leather loop between Yui's legs and tapping at her excitement. "It seems like someone has been secretly hiding that she is a masochist."

Breathing heavier, his words heavy with blame, wanting to deny that she felt good at what he was doing to her. "I-I'm… not."

Another whip coming across her thigh, trying to close her legs but feeling the hold around her neck tighten.

"Admit it, you like this." Looking down at Yui with a hint of amusement.

"I don't."

Whipping her again, this time harder. Watching her body clinch only to be rewarded again with more excitement forming. Trailing the edge of it around her face before stopping it in front of her lips. She did enjoy his torment but had a hard time admitting it and acknowledging that she was open to this type of behavior.

"Lick it."

Unsure of what he might do, but still having will left in her.

"No."

Turning her head to the side, not waiting for him to shove it in her mouth.

"You will do as I tell you to. You have no right to refuse me."

"I have every right to r-fu…ahh…" Feeling her words slip out into a moan as he pushed a piece of the whip through the nipple ring and tugged on it.

"Still think I don't own you?" A wicked smile playing across his face. Pulling the material from the ring, raising his hand up again and bringing the edge of it harshly against her shoulder, this time drawing blood. Bringing the edge of it back up to her shoulder and smearing the blood down her body.

Her eyes beginning to glaze over at the pleasure mounting in her body, feeling her legs begin to twitch. A fire running throughout now, her blood running down her shoulder. Feeling her delicate flower pulse with a longing to be teased, tortured, and filled.

Before she had a moment to compose her thoughts, she felt his breath against the open wound licking it up into his mouth.

Admiring the way her blood nearly leapt onto his tongue, watching his enjoyment of its taste gave her a greater pleasure.

"Reiji…"

Her large eyes piercing his own, seeing the lust build just behind a thin wall waiting to be broken. It amused him that she had been hiding this the entire time from him and that he didn't see it sooner. Finishing lapping up the loose blood from her shoulder and sealing the wound with his tongue, he resumed his position in front of her.

"Say it…"

Raising his whip up again and this time bringing it across her inner most thigh.

Awaiting her response, running the whip around the side of her body. Hearing moaning, panting, and a periodical grunt of pain as he meets her flesh with his instrument but nothing else. Walking around to the back of Yui and moving the tip of the strap along her back and down to her cheeks.

"Mm. Still so much pure white flesh to brand…" His words dripping like poison into her ears. Filling her body with fear of the pain but excitement of what he would do to her. Her body scooting closer to him despite the restraints with anticipation.

"Still haven't learned patience I see…" Noting Yui's movements. Bringing the whip hard against her back, opening a fresh palette of red on her skin. The smell in particular causing his mind to haze again. Remembering this feeling from before, her blood was increasing in its deliciousness. Exactly what he was hoping for.

Bringing his whip up again and marking her lower back, right back shoulder, and just below the string of her panties planting a final laceration on her lower left butt cheek.

"Only a lewd woman, who belongs to me, pants when I whip her." Marking another laceration against her upper mid back. Deepening the already open wound, spreading the smear of blood further. Leaning Yui forward, hearing another moan escape her lips as the rope tightens around her neck and the pearls between her legs deepen into her folds with her movement; Reiji running his tongue around the outer edges of the opening. Suckling thick patches of the blood dripping from her back.

"Reiji…" Begging for his attention, his right hand firmly placed on her right shoulder as he continues to relish in the drink flowing from her body. "Please…"

Mumbling into her flesh, "Ask me properly if your going to beg."

Continuing to lick at the blood that was coming from the deepened laceration. Enjoying the hunger filling his body as her blood seeped into his being.

"M-... Reiji…I beg you…"

She almost slipped. Reiji wasn't ready to give up knowing she was so close. Reaching around Yui's body with his left hand and pulling again on the ring with his finger tips. Twisting it in place, electing another pant from her breathy lips, her blood rushing to the open wound giving him more to drink. Upon hearing her weak attempt, running a trail of light bites up her skin to her shoulder.

Whispering in her ear, "You know how to get what you want."

"Reiji…"

"Submit to the one who owns you."

"But you…D-…" Another moan escaping her lips.

"A proper Lady knows how to beg for it…" firmly nibbling her ear sending another sensation of pain through her body. The last sensation causing her body to fully flush, her limbs feeling like they are losing the strength to hold her own body up. His lips teasing her blood further from her body.

Literally feeling like her body is being drained, only to realize that its actually her desire overriding the last barrier that was in place. Her hands going cold, her saliva growing thick, working up the courage to admit that yes she did fear him. Not because he was cruel, stoic, or intimidating, but because she was afraid to admit to herself that she'd like what she was becoming and would welcome whatever he wanted to brand upon her body. Another panted moan coming from her lips as tears rolled down her face coming to terms with the reality that was before her.

Realizing that Reiji had been standing before her this entire time watching her wallow in her own pit of despair, she found herself for the first time all night able to look at him straight in the face. Her body was trembling, not because she was afraid, but because she wanted release.

"Let's start again…" Standing up right with a smile so wide, knowing she wouldn't be able to answer him with anything other than the truth.

"What happened after Cordelia…"


	20. Comprehension of Instinct

**Thank you all for your patience in my formulating Karl's and Reiji's chapters. Can I just please have both of them to myself? LOL. Please keep submitting your reviews, some days its what keeps me going :) I can tell there is a huge interest for both of the above mentioned individuals as in a two day time span, they have amassed the most views out of all the other characters (damn near combined - that's impressive!) As Yui's school life begins, you can bet it will only get more interesting as she continues to develop her own awareness of what she is while interacting with the next 7 (4+2 = 6 You say? You will just have to keep reading!) Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

Yui feeling the breath escaping her throat, her body tied up barely being able to move. Not being able to look away from Reiji's gaze. He lit her on fire.

Thinking back, "What happened after Cordelia?", thinking through the haze in her mind.

Reiji taking stock of Yui's state. Her eyes a red that he has never seen. Deeper than crimson, almost a dark brown or a black. The hue was hard to recognize between her pupils and her iris. He found it delicious, her eyes reminding him of some of the born individuals in the demon world.

Seeing Yui in deep contemplating, feeling a need to whip her again for his amusement. Raising his whip and running it against her thighs. A vicious grin forming over his face at the prospect that she would survive him.

"Karl pinned me down, but I wanted to dance." Breathing heavily from the most recent pleasure surge that ran through her body. "After that, I pinned him back to the ground."

Reiji thinking of Yui's words, the image of her prowling towards him and pinning him below her with force excited him. Questioning his imagination, refocusing his attention to the meek individual before him.

"And…" Calmly stating while reaching the leather strap of the riding crop between her legs. Running it on either side of her thighs, chuckling to himself. "You are adding your fragrance to the wood finish below you."

Leaning down to Yui's face, bringing his own within range, mumbling into her lips, "You can't hide this from me. All of your shame is on display for me to see, your sin laid bare. Such a salacious body waiting to be distressed." Planting a firm kiss on her lips just long enough to tease her but not long enough to add any long term satisfaction. Watching a tendril of drool leave Yui's lips at his affection. Licking her lips intently looking at Reiji. Thinking to himself that she looks almost ready.

Tapping her chin with the whip to nudge her confession.

"I-I ran my hips over him, repeatedly to gain release."

"The result?"

"I could feel my body… power… awakening." Between breathy pants. Feeling the mixture that Reiji fed her earlier still working through her system.

"Go on."

Wiggling on purpose this time to get the noose to tighten on her throat. She wanted to feel something, anything. A dripping sensation was occurring between her legs, her nipples adjusting to the continual pain of the rings, not sure how much more of this she could take before succumbing to anything he wanted.

Smelling her blood get more intense, a small headache coming over him as the haze got stronger. "What is this?"

"He wanted his own release so he flipped me onto…"

Feeling the whip come over her back at her hesitation.

"My back and pressed his body onto mine. After a time, he started to pleasure me from outside of my body." Recalling the earlier part of her evening, she questioned her morals of having impure thoughts of someone twice her age and now nearly naked before another man on her knees tied up. Always seeming to end up in situations where it seems something other than herself is taking over.

"Did he coax out your other form?"

"Yes!" Yui exclaimed, giving Reiji a begging look, eyeing his body and coaxing him to interact with her.

"Ready for this are you? Let's see if you as obedient as you claim." Waving the crop for a brief second before rubbing the leather end of it against Yui's moisture below. Yui staying perfectly still while letting a moan escape her lips.

"Your greed seems to have been put in check…" Trailing the tip of it up her body, holding it before her mouth.

"Lick it."

Opening her mouth, laying her tongue slightly out of her mouth. Her eyes watching Reiji intently so he can see her obedience. Slowly licking the leather, wrapping her tongue around the edges and lapping at it with her full intent.

Taking his other hand and reaching over to Yui, petting her head in a tender manner, letting his hand trail down to her face. Replacing the edge of the whip with his hand. Knowing what he expected, she continued to lick his fingers. Laughing to himself at the image before him, imagining her tongue wandering his body excited him further. Her behavior encouraged his own, reaching up with his fingers that were in her mouth and grabbing a handful of her hair.

Electing another pant from her lips. Her appearance was something he couldn't help himself with, he himself beginning to want her touch. Taking a tighter grip on her hair, silently noting her to beg for what she wanted and he might grant it.

Releasing his grip on her hair, grabbing and dragging a nearby chair in front of Yui, sitting down in the chair.

Yui feeling a sadness grow from within as he seemed further away now that he got what he wanted out of her. Tears welling up in her eyes at his distance.

"Reiji… I – I want you near."

"I don't like repeating myself." Leaning forward and running the whip across her chest, and then circling it around one of the rings. Sitting back, knowing he's got Yui's attention, adjusting his frame to entice her further to submitting fully.

"Reiji… I beg you too…" Before letting her finish, cutting her off, "You know how to call for me properly." Looking at her with a stern gaze.

Unsure of how she still managed to make her blush deeper than it already was, thinking her body was at its peak arousal, she suddenly felt something kick in within her body as she formulated in her mind what it would take for her to get what she wanted.

Looking down as she began to speak, her chin being forced up by the edge of riding crop.

"I want you to look at me as you beg me properly." Noting her eyes are completely black as far as he can tell, glazed over with so much lust that she looks to be near a lifeless doll waiting to be brought back to life.

Swallowing hard, licking her lips and squirming in place at the anticipation of her words having an effect on him if she says them properly.

"I'm waiting…" A look of annoyance on his face while staring at Yui's wanton expression.

"Reiji… Master…" Quickly correcting herself. Reiji feeling the edges of his lips curl with anticipation.

"I beg you to brand me with your fangs." A hopeful look adorning her face, her cheeks a bright pink as the words dripped from her lips.

Getting up out of his chair and setting the crop on a nearby table. Walking up behind Yui, taking a firm grip with his right arm around her waist. Brushing her moist and matted hair from her neck, taking his time furthering her agony. Running his teeth against the edge of her skin. Whispering, "Such a good girl to beg for her Master." His words causing her skin to goose bump nearest to his breath. "Master…" Yui's mouth opening slightly as the word escaped her lips. She could hardly believe it, it seemed to be getting easier the more she said it. Reaching around Yui's body with his left hand and finding her right nipple. Pulling on the ring and twisting it while tightening his grip on her body. His hunger rushing forth as her blood continued to call to him at this distance. Flipping the ring in his fingers causing it to twist her nipple, simultaneously biting into her shoulder with such intensity he could actually hear her flesh ripping.

The sensation so overwhelming that he found himself gulping every mouthful with such a thirst that he couldn't stop drinking. Feeling Yui's body tense, but continue to rush to his presence, holding her firmly while continuing to massage her right breast. Moans escaping her lips in a fevered tone. Feeling light headed from gorging on her blood, panting heavily to catch his breath. A wondrous sensation washing over him, pressing himself into the back of Yui, before taking her again, this time drinking from her neck.

A fevered desire escaping her body in the form of a tremble shaking her body. Switching his left hand to her other breast, tugging at the ring present on this one. Loud slurping sounds coming from just below her ear, the sensation of her master feeding from her giving her such great pleasure, dare not asking him to stop until his thirst has been sated.

Removing his fangs from her throat, walking around to the front of Yui tied up before him, getting down to her level and pushing her back. Feeling the pearls rise up into her again, his hand grabbing the front of the material and wiggling it around driving her pleasure higher. Leaning face level to her risen chest and placing his fangs over her perky ringed cherry, lacing the tip of his tongue through the ring, getting ready to pull it off. Just as he does so, yanking harder on the material on the front of Yui's body and sinking his fangs into her. Suckling harder than on her neck and shoulder.

Long, loud moans escaping Yui's lips. Feeling her body shake at his actions. Knowing that any resistance she had left was completely gone. She would become his when he desired it. Her body completely overcome by everything he had inflicted upon it.

Running his mouth over to her other side and performing the same actions, except, instead of pulling and teasing Yui further with the pearls buried within her golden curls, running his fingers along the insides of her right thigh. Running just inside her leg as he yanked the ring off with his tongue and bit down into her flesh.

Yui's body writing at the convulsions of her demise under his fangs, branding her for a fourth time. Reaching around and pulling on the rope, tightening the grip around her body. The smell of her sex dripping from in between her legs was more than he could physically withstand. He could feel his body fully engaged at the possibility of her actions.

Leaning back from his latest drink, his fangs burned at the feast that he was being exposed to. He had indeed been holding back for too long, her blood sating every corner of his thirst. Grabbing something from his back pocket, reaching behind Yui and her wrists feeling a tug on them. Leaning backward and perching himself back on top of his chair. Spreading his arms up and above the arm rests, laying his arms on them with his hands casually draped over the edges. His legs resting apart from one another looking comfortable but enticing to her.

Seeing the way he was sitting before her almost reminded her of a king looking down on his subjects. She still wanted him, her own thirst still present, and still sitting with his pants on, she wanted a different type of reward from her master.

Wiggling her hands free, the ropes sliding down her skin. Reiji watching her intently, coaxing a further want from her. Picking the crop off the table with his left hand. "Does my pet want a reward for her good behavior?" Motioning Yui closer with his movements.

Knowing better than to get up, crawling on her hands and knees towards him. Remaining in her lowered position before his seat. Reiji moving his right hand down his body to his button.

"Master, May I?"

Raising the tip of the leather end under her chin, tapping it to her skin, encouraging proper behavior. Yui blushing at what she is about to ask him, formulating the request in her head before attempting again.

"Master, I beg your permission to unbutton and unzip your pants."

His hand trailing off of his body back to his arm rest, nodding his head in approval.

Not fully understanding why but feeling a sense of excitement and joy from him permitting her to touch him. Inching closer, wedging herself between his knees, leaning forward and trailing her finger tips up to the edge of his pants. Her fingers were shaking. "Why am I so nervous?" Yui asked herself.

Reiji found her presence fulfilling, her submission to him gave him a sense of pride and superiority over her. Relishing her movements, her excitement, and the anticipation of her requests. Feeling her hands tremble as they reached up, feeling his body pang with excitement as her hands got closer. His build up pulsing just below the surface.

Eyeing her body of the marks he's left on her, lacerations across her shoulder and a deep one on her back. Red and dark crimson whip marks hinting that they wanted release from her skin but holding back. Rope burns around her neck from her desire, greediness, and want. Licking his lips with remembrance of how she tasted.

Her fingers finally getting a grip on his button and unfastening it. Pushing her index finger into the zipper area, she could feel his warmth hitting her hands and wrist. Remembering back to when she enticed him with her foot, feeling that he was wider and longer than her foot from what she could tell. Envisioning what would greet her once the zipper was unfastened, her excitement growing. Looking up at Reiji, she could see his red eyes firmly staring her down, his lips stained with his multiple sessions earlier, and his intent all to eager as to what was to come.

Pulling his zipper down, noting that she could smell his excitement emanating and see him pushing up through the zipper but still sheathed under the weight of his pants. Taking her hands away and sitting back down on her legs, looking at Reiji who had a look upon his face that made Yui quiver in fear, excitement, and want. Why did he have to make that face at her? Her body wanting to satisfy him, but still working up the courage to ask, no beg for it.

Moving his left hand from its perch, watching Yui's face as he moves around, noting that he can see just how hungry she is, but plans on keeping her starved. Slowly moving his fingers below the zipper line and lightly pleasuring himself while watching Yui's face contort to one of pleading. Watching his torso muscles flinch under the light in the room, another grin spreading across his face as he can see Yui's mouth watering, saliva running from the sides of her mouth with an eagerness.

A heat rising in her body, realizing just what her body wants feeling her mouth feel like its overflowing, swallowing hard while watching his hand in his hands. Hearing a light moan from his lips, looking up to see his eyes piercing her own.

Moving the leather end of the whip to Yui's face, moving it around her lips, watching her sit perfectly still while he feathers it on her skin. "Here is that kitten I saw so patiently waiting for me…" A smile forming across his face with a light laugh. "Prove to me you are worthy of my reward."

Knowing exactly what she had to do, Yui began to imagine the whip as Reiji and use her mouth to coax her reward from it. Never taking her eyes off of his as she serviced the end of the whip. He loved how obedient she had become in the last several hours, his own pent up will being nearly spent. Everything he had been holding back now finally being let go, it felt so good. The prior brides never made it this far, typically passing out or dying after his second drink and most certainly never getting to a point that they could experience him.

Pulling himself free from his pants, continuing to increase his excitement watching Yui, heavier husky groans increasing from his lips, feeling himself ready to flow over the edge. Not sure if it was her blood or the expression on her face that she held for him, either way, it was enough to sate his lust.

"Are you ready for your reward?"

Stopping her movements around the whip and repositioning herself in front of his lap, in between his legs, nodding her head, "Yes, Master Reiji."

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

Leaning up, his right hand grabbing a handful of her hair, his left hand coaxing her reward which began to project itself onto her awaiting tongue. Doing her best to keep her mouth open to collect as much of it as possible, she could feel her cheeks burning hot again. He did such lewd things to her but she loved all of it. Finally admitting to herself that maybe somewhere deep down she did want to be his and just never realized it before.

His movements slowing and his grip on her hair relaxing, laying back in his chair, watching the mess that he left in her mouth and around her lips. A sensation of satisfaction and delight running across him. Stopping himself for a moment, delight? Questioning the emotion he was feeling as he looked down at the obedient sacrifice before him.

"You may enjoy it if it pleases you."

Yui noting that he was satisfied with her keeping her mouth open for all of it. Closing her mouth and taking several gulps to get it down. Moving her fingers around her face and pushing what spilled over or elsewhere into her lips.

Looking like a cat cleaning her face, enjoying a treat that it was adorned with, he found himself looking at Yui with adoration and something else he didn't recognize. Still panting heavily from his own release, seeing Yui clean up the last bit of her reward off of her face, the crackling of his moans broken by her whispering voice.

"Master…" Looking at him with pleading eyes, "May I pleasure my dirty body in front of you?"

Continuing his smile at her request, "For being such a good girl, I have something you will enjoy much more. Such a lascivious body requires more than self gratification. Put a knee on each of the arm rests if you want release."

Noting that this action would completely expose any piece of her body that he hadn't seen to him. Remembering a pulsing sensation from earlier, she knew she couldn't say no to him as it would be a lie to herself. "Yes, Master."

Watching Yui put her hands on his knees and perch herself up. Crawling up his body and up his chair, enjoying the eager and engaged smile on his face as she pawed her way up his body with her hands. Reiji did enjoy this feeling, thinking to himself that it was something he would save for another time. For now, he was content. Her moist curls now above his face, the light of the fireplace exposing her heat dripping down her legs, seeing the pearls embedded in between her folds.

Running his tongue up her inner thigh, licking up the exposed sweetness of her womanhood. Searching around for the beginning of the panties edge, moving in such a manner that he was able to hook a fang around the edge of it and pull on it until he heard Yui moan. Smelling her blood calling to him again, taking his fangs and sinking them into the supple flesh of her left thigh and taking another drink. His eyes opening for a brief moment noting that her blood seems to be tasting different than before – gulping down the most recent mouthful, licking at the rest as it continued to pour from the bite. Suddenly feeling a surge of power emanate from her body. Looking up beyond her mound, seeing her eyes a color that he had never seen before. A smirk forming from Yui's lips. Mesmerized by her appearance, she seemed regal, powerful, and he suddenly felt like he was dancing in the palm of her hand.

He wanted to drink more of her, not caring if his perception had suddenly changed. Moving his tongue up her right thigh and biting feverishly into it. The same sensation rushing to his mouth. He was drowning in its intoxication, whatever was happening, he wanted it to overpower him. In his haze, lapping at the blood trickling down the insides of her thighs. Almost as if the wounds were drawing him back in despite his insistence. Ignoring his desire to continue to drink, he wanted to reward her, shoving his tongue into her folds to pull the pearls out, taking them with his teeth and ripping them from her body. A long panted moan escaping from the top of Yui. Reiji feeling her hands slide into his hair and nudge his face further in.

Not understanding his actions and disregarding that she didn't ask for his permission, the intoxication of her was more than he could withstand. Granting her pleasure, her moans, screams and breathy pants filling the room as he buried his face between her legs. Her knees growing weak holding her body up, shaking as she was granted her release.

Reiji not needing another drink but wanting one none the less, trailed kisses up her lower abdomen while she stood spread above him and sunk his fangs into her body. It seemed like minutes had gone by and he couldn't stop.

"Master…"

Looking up he could see Yui losing consciousness. She had finally reached her limit, quickly pulling his mouth from her body and reaching up to catch her as she collapsed onto him. Even though his thirst was fully sated, he had hopped she had enough strength to give him a command, he wanted to hear her voice dance on his ears.

"Lady Yui, tell me what you want." Holding her in his lap, their spent bodies sticking together, their sex intermingled on one another.

"Bath… Sleep…" A mumble came from her lips as her hand slid from his neck to his chest, losing all remaining consciousness.

Looking down at her helpless form, noting that blood still seeped from wounds, he still wanted more. The haze that was in his system was now causing a blood lust to build up. The thought of drinking her dry itched at his throat. Doing his best to gain control of his faculties, lifting her up in his arms and setting her down on the wooden platform. His pants loosely hanging around his hips, taking his shoes off and deciding to slide them off as he looked at the unconscious Yui laying before him.

Leaning down and crawling over Yui's still body, running his nose over the creases of her stomach, his hair slipping down the sides of his face from his sweat and anticipation. The desire of his fangs wanting to slip back into his branding on her body, instead taking his tongue and lapping at the wound. The taste of her blood was intense, feeling his hands clench on top of the wooden platform. His nails etching marks into the wood at trying to keep his composure from completely ripping her to shreds.

Getting the one on her stomach healed up, panting heavily. Why was this so hard? Thinking to himself that instead of this the bath might be better. Getting the water started, satisfied with the temperature, picking her up and heading back to the tub. Getting in and adjusting Yui in his arms so that when in the tub the both of them would sit at one end with Yui leaning against him.

The hot water feeling good on his skin, turning the facet off with his foot. Smelling Yui's hair wafting into his nose, mingled with every other scent from earlier – he felt that same emotion rising up, the one he didn't recognize. Looking down at Yui laying on him. Her tiny body taking everything he had delivered upon it; he was surprised that she lasted as long as she did.

Running water over her shoulders, her hair, and her face. Cleaning her skin of their activity. Pushing her body forward to lap at the deep laceration on her back, surprised, to find it already healed and her pale alabaster skin back to its virgin fleshy tone like nothing had happened. Looking around her back, shoulders, and neck, the only thing that he could still see were his fang marks, where he had branded her body as his.

Reaching his hand in between her thighs, checking the two on her legs, they were also both still present.

"It seems something else did awake within you tonight…" A soft moan escaping her lips while her body remained the same, his hands caressing the slick hair matted to her womanhood washing it clean. Reiji running water over his arms and scrubbing his face with cleanser. Finishing the routine of hygiene, pulling the plug and lifting both of them out of the bath. "So troublesome in this state." A sly smile playing from the corner of his lips. He complained about it externally, but internally he enjoyed the feeling.

Dressing Yui in night clothes, slipping a pair of panties up her body, admiring how even her skin seemed responsive while she lay before him. Dressing her top half in a modest negligee that covered her shoulders, her upper arms, and went down to mid thigh on her body. Turning around to dress himself behind the screen and coming back out to get into bed. Yui still laying where he left her. Intending to pull the covers over her once he got situated. Slipping into bed, suddenly feeling a sense of déjà vu.

Her hands feeling like she was prowling up his body, her weight pressing onto his legs and in between the creases of his body. A sudden flight of excitement overtaking his body at what he saw before him. Yui had maintained her look of regality, as he saw earlier, similar to that of a queen. The way she approached him sent fear through his core, only vaguely familiar with the feeling, all he could do was sit and admire the vision crawling up the bed.

Placing her hand on Reiji's chest, leaning up into his stare, "I wish we had more time together. I like the way you are looking at me right now…" Looking down at Reiji's attire and noticing something familiar, that damned button! Yui glaring at it with vengeful spite, leaning down, taking it in her teeth and biting through the threads. Moving her head to the side and spitting it out.

Reiji could feel himself twitch and sweat a little at the power she was suddenly emanating – he wasn't about to question her choice of removing the button, which normally he would be outraged and spout something at her about propriety. Her left hand slipping along the side of his body under the silk shirt, her head leaning up and resting it on his shoulder. Her leg wrapping around his left one. "We can play another day after you've had some rest, Milady." Reiji whispers to her. Looking down at her frame, her hair was white with darker golden hues. Her eyes were mostly gold but with burnt rust undertones. Something he had never seen before even when she was in her prior stages. Tonight, her wounds also healed on their own. Something that Karl couldn't achieve earlier when he was 'Training' with Yui. What exactly did he bring out? He would need to read about it further in the morning as he had no answer.

Tomorrow was her last free day before another set of trials began to test her.

"Master…" Wisping past his ear, looking up he saw Yui's wanton face, positioned on the wooden platform. Looking down at his chest, seeing her fast asleep, looking back up to see nothing there. Trying to think of something else other than Yui he felt a pang run through his head. Gripping at the bridge of his nose, pinching it for a moment, thinking, "It must be her blood…"

Hearing another whisper slip past his ear, "Do you desire me?"

Annoyed at the fact that something was happening to him that he couldn't explain. "What the hell kind of question is that?" he wondered. Looking down at Yui who was still laying on his chest, running his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm…Reiji-san…" A smile playing over her face while shifting in her sleep. Feeling her fingers dig into his side, reminding him of the pricks from her claws, only slightly more painful. Taking her hand from his side and gripping it within his own. Bringing it up to his lips and kissing it lightly, "Sleep well, Lady Yui."

His body drifting off to sleep, his dreams filled with visions with things he didn't quite yet understand…


	21. In Sanguinem Veritas

The breeze smelt heavily of roses, looking around seeing the main commons garden, but it felt differently. Looking around, Yui could see everything from a ground level. Feeling the gravel on her belly, it tickled. Moving towards the center fountain, everything seemed so large. The smell of the air lingered in her nose and in her mouth. The sweetness of the air tasted delicious.

Feeling something pull at her senses, she continued towards whatever it was. Remembering that she fell asleep in her bed at the whisper of someone telling her to sleep, she began to ponder if she was maybe sleep walking or if this was a dream inside of dream. Literally feeling she was outside of her own body, it was an odd experience to say the least.

Moving along the cobble stone she noticed how the stones seemed smoother on her skin. While not tickling as it was previously, it still felt soothing to the touch. The warmness of them on her cold body. Hearing a noise towards the bushes, she continued to move that direction. Thinking to herself that it was strange that she held no fear as she approached the bushes, further encouraging her thought process that this had to be a dream. Normally she would be running for the door of the mansion at a suspicious sound such as the rustling and the low growling that she was hearing.

Taking a deep breath and wandering into the bushes, she could feel the branches scratching her back, the leaves rustling over her head and the smell of soil close to her chin. Moving through the bushes a little more suddenly coming upon a large furry creature who seemed to be laying in wait for her.

Moving her head up she could see that it was a rust colored wolf. He had a lighter honey color around his snout, a black nose, and a black eye patch. His left ear tipped with three piercings and a necklace that hung around his neck.

Lowering her head back down she wandered up to it as it watched her with piercing gold eyes.

"Well look who came out to play…" The wolf spoke. It's tail wagging in a playful manner, keeping its head tucked onto its paws on the ground to keep level with Yui.

Yui moving her head back to its lowest setting while moving closer to the wolf. Wanting to say something but instead only feeling her tongue flick out to lick the front of the wolfs' nose.

"You haven't figured this out yet have you. Surely if you had you wouldn't be in your current form but instead something more imposing. The wolf sitting up looking down at Yui. Adjusting her body to keep level with him.

"Follow me, I will try and help you understand." Turning his form into something easier to keep pace with for Yui, a snake instead appearing in front of her. Yui studying him over, the wolf turned snake looked amazing to her. It's scales the same rust color as the wolf before it, and its eyes maintaining the same golden color. Not understanding why, she wanted to follow the transformed snake in front of her, she followed it, questioning just how deep this dream like trance was.

Leading her to an area towards the back of the property that seemed to take hours to get to, came into view a large body of water, lots of trees, and a small dock area. Edging closer to the water, Yui heard the same voice from the animal in front of her.

"Come here so you can see what you are." The rusty colored snake demanded.

Yui scooting closer, the cool grass sliding past her stomach. It felt good, it tickled, and the sensation warmed her body. Peering at the edge of the lake, Yui saw something she wasn't expecting.

A white face with golden eyes with a snake iris. Pulling herself closer to the water, she could feel her legs folding up behind her as her body stretched in the reflection before her. Trying to sit as straight as possible, the reflection showing more of the snakes' body before her. The entire body white with a black tongue flicking out periodically to smell the air, and its golden eyes never removing themselves from staring back.

Feeling something slide over the small of her back and working its way around her waist, it gave her a shiver. So soft but sensual, it made her want to moan but instead she felt her toes curl.

"So cute in this form, your body is so responsive. So the Sakamaki's haven't gotten to you yet, it would appear… Your tail curls to my touch. Simply adorable."

Yui feeling embarrassed from the serpents' words, feeling her body heat as the other individual is wrapped around her in a familiar manner. Looking away from her reflection, after seeing the individual that was wrapping themselves around her, coming into view realizing she was the white serpent.

Slithering into a nearby set of clothes, he began to transform into something else before her eyes. Seeing a towering individual before her. She recognized this individual. The rust color she saw before was now his hair but a lighter blonde with red tints. The patch she saw before was now adorning his left eye. His necklace looking more like a double banded choker with a charm on the end of it. A strange emblem adorned his right shoulder that she didn't recognize. His piercings now playfully adorning his right lower lobe, his gloves black, and his main detailing white.

Yui would have chuckled if she could as she recognized his bushy tail from when she was visiting Karl at his manor with Shu and Reiji the week prior. She remembered, his name was Shin Tsukinami, one of the two remaining first bloods, the last of their kind.

Slithering up to him, looking at him with curious golden eyes as to what he was doing coaxing her from the mansion and secondly as to why her body chose this form to meet him in.

"I am here to help you…" Scratching his head, looking down at the snake inching towards him with a curiosity. "Don't get any bright ideas." Looking away a little unnerved that he was doing this in the first place. "I am only doing this because you left me that dessert outside while you knew I was watching."

Yui thinking quickly, "Dessert?" Suddenly remembering that the same day Kanato decided to brand her body as his in the kitchen with his fingers and his fangs, she left the last bit of the ingredients in a last strawberry short cake outside on a plate. Thinking to herself, "He must have eaten it…"

"The taste of that is unlike anything I had before. What did you put in it that made it so tasty?" Looking down at the white serpent. Yui remembering her blood had been mixed into the cream, noting that its probably why it tasted so good to this individual before her.

"Oh right… You can't talk. Let's fix that."

Leaning down and picking Yui up, holding her in his hand. Yui suddenly feeling very afraid of heights, began to cling to him for dear life. Shin chuckling as he watched the serpent wrap its body around his arm. The back end of her tail sliding under his sleeve.

"You know, technically you are shoving your lower half of your body up my arm." Moving his face closer to the head of the serpent, "That means you are rubbing your body all over mine."

Feeling even further embarrassed by her actions, trying to get loose of his sleeve only to feel her body working its way further inside of his clothes. Hearing a hearty laugh from his lips as she tried to right the situation.

"You're going to need it anyways…" Keeping Yui in his sleeve and working the rest of it off his body, picking up his vest from its nearby perch and putting it on. Leaning over to Yui who is now on top of a bush wrapped in his shirt, "drink this." Holding her serpent head in his hand and using an eye dropper to push a few droplets of liquid into her mouth.

"Ugh, this is one of the worst tasting medications ever!" Yui proclaimed to herself. Laying in the folds of the shirt blankly for a moment before suddenly feeling herself sink to the bottom of the bush. Deep laceration marks adorning her back as a result of her body shifting mass and being crammed in the middle of something with thorns.

"Oww!" She yelped.

Peering at the bush with his shirt still partially clinging to the top of it. Seeing Yui's head pop up and look around.

"Well, Hello there." A devilish smile playing on his face. It's nice to formally meet you in the flesh. Quiet literally… "His voice trailing with his eyes down to Yui's bare form, taking in her disheveled appearance. Smiling to himself as he studied her. She did indeed look like a first blood with her golden eyes. Not sure if he was taken aback at the prospect of a first blood female, or simply because he smelt something familiar. Yui piqued his curiosity to say the least.

Yui feeling his eyes staring her down, quickly grabbing the shirt and wrapping it around her torso. Feeling the blood on her back soaking into the white shirt. Buttoning it up as she stepped out, doing her best to ensure all the lower buttons were as closed up as possible. Feeling the cool night air nip at her legs, her exposed assets, and make its way up the shirt as it was too large for her small frame.

Shin leaning close to Yui and brushing his black gloved hand over her face in a familiar manner. "You are so beautiful when you sleep…" His smile playing coyly at his manipulation of Yui earlier.

"So… that was… you?"

"Indeed it was. I needed to get you out of there without being noticed."

Still confused by his motives, there had to be something other than the dessert she left outside as to why he would go through all this trouble.

Shin's face appearing in front of Yui, his tail whipping back and forth. "Are you ready to use your wolf form?"

Yui looking at him curiously for a moment, "My wolf form?"

His tail stopping mid wag and a look of disappointment. "You mean you don't know? You can turn into several animals at your disposal. Us First Bloods are a superior race to that of any other. You have transformational abilities. One of which is the wolf…"

Leaning down and peering at Yui, his distance making it uncomfortable for her considering she's nearly naked. Stepping back a bit from Shin and looking at the ground. Heat rising in her cheeks at her embarrassment and feeling slightly unnerved.

Sighing briefly, "Let's start with the basics." Mumbling to himself, "I can't believe I am doing this for a worthless human."

Turning towards Yui with a warm smile. His smile made Yui's heart jump, "He seems so charming compared to the Sakamaki's", Yui thought.

Turning into a wolf before her eyes, his necklace hanging onto his neck and his patch remaining with his three piercings. The same image as before. His clothes falling around his body. Shaking them off like a wet dog, Yui giggled to herself thinking he looked cute.

Snarling at Yui, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing! N-Nothing!"

Glaring at her with his one eye, "Let's get this over with. The faster you learn, the faster we can go have some fun." Licking his chops with a grin that seemed fitting for his stature.

"Get on your knees."

Questioning his direction for a moment before considering she had no idea how to do what he was suggesting, figuring it would be easier just to do as he said. Adjusting her position so she was at face level with Shin.

Sitting before him, she looked over his furry features. Noting that even in his wolf form she found him to be 'cute'. His ears so perky and soft looking, she wanted to touch them. Looking at his bushy tail sweeping the ground behind him. He seemed happy about something. Smiling at Shin, reaching her hand up to pet him when suddenly she felt his teeth snipping at her hand.

"How dare you think to touch me! You aren't worthy of me! How dare you insult me in such a manner thinking you can lay a finger on me!" Snarling with the fur on his back raised, looking like he was ready to tear her to bits.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it without asking!" Grabbing her hand and tucking it into her body. Trembling with fear that she could very well be eaten alive right now and no one would even care.

Coming down off of his growling, sitting back down and looking at Yui shaking in his presence. He found it enticing, but not his purpose. "Why did you reach out to me anyways?"

Yui looking at him noting that he is turned away from Yui, seeming to have calmed down a bit. "You looked…"

"Yes?"

"You look…" lowering her voice and hanging her head down fumbling with her hands in her lap, "cute."

A low growl coming from his lips, "What the fuck?! She thinks I am cute? I should rip her to shreds, see how cute she thinks I am then!" Shin reflects inwardly. Trying to keep his emotions in check at the behest of his brothers' wishes. "He did tell me to try and educate her, but I had no idea the bitch would be so bothersome!" Thinking to himself while staring at Yui.

"Shin?"

Snapping him out of his internal strife at the situation. "Think about turning into a wolf."

Tilting her head sideways and looking at him quizzically again.

"Are you that dense that you lack imagination?"

Looking at him with an embarrassed face and one of slight defiance, "NO! I HAVE ONE! JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Pouting at Shin in his wolf form.

Smiling under his breath at her outburst. He found it somewhat 'cute'.

Watching Yui close her eyes and try and focus, she almost looked like she was cowering from something. After a few moments of effort, Yui opened her eyes again to find that nothing had changed.

"You are still thinking like a human."

"I promise I am trying to think wolf life thoughts!"

Shin chuckling at her words, getting up off his laurels and walking around the back side of Yui.

"Imagine yourself with fur, fangs, paws, and the breeze flowing over your hair…"

Yui nodding and closing her eyes again.

As Shin walks around the back of her, leaning his snout up to Yui's back and smelling her fragrance from the lacerations on her back. Thinking to himself that this same smell was what he tasted in the dessert. Now putting two and two together that her blood was in there somewhere.

Licking the soaked blood on the shirt as it was still wet, Yui feeling his tongue lap at the blood on the shirt on her back giggling as it tickled. Feeling his whiskers poke through the shirt, she felt funny that she knew he was a first blood, but somehow seeing him in his wolf form tickled a different part of her heart that she found warming.

The taste was overwhelming, but it missed a purity. No doubt those damned Sakamaki's toying with her taste. Annoyed that her blood was currently tainted he would have to drain it out of her to make it palatable for him and his brother.

"Where have they bitten you?"

"What?"

"Those bastard vampires. Where have they bitten you?"

Yui not fully understanding why he is asking, pulling the collar of the shirt down, showing Shin the marks Laito left on her neck. "The others are in an… umm… embarrassing place."

Placing his paws on Yui's thighs, his weight shifting to bring his snout up to her neck. His snout tickling her shoulders and his whiskers tickling her neck, she did her best to keep still and not laugh or squirm at the sensations adorning her skin. Feeling Shin pressing his paws onto her thighs was strange too. Normally she would be turned on if one of the brothers had their hands on her thighs but this was different. It was his paws, having a hard time of thinking of him as anything else other than cute, she jumped when suddenly she could feel his tongue lapping at the marks on her shoulders and neck from Laito.

"Ahhha-hahahaha! Shin! That tickles!" Wrapping her arms around his torso in a familiar manner trying to stop his tickling.

Pulling back from her in an annoyed manner watching Yui squirm around before him. He couldn't remember in a recent span when he encountered another individual that found him 'cute' or 'non intimidating'. It seriously pissed him straight off.

"Perhaps you'd find a different form harder to deal with and one you could take seriously." Moving back into his regular form, visually coming back onto all fours, looking at Yui with a grin on his face showing his fangs and a look that Yui found frightening.

"Shin! Your clothes!" Yui cried trying to cover her eyes.

"You should give me back my shirt."

"But then I'd be naked…"

"I could always rip it off of you." A larger smile playing on his face while pressing his body closer to Yui's. Her legs now slightly under his body. "Where else were you bitten?"

Looking away from Shin and feeling a heat return to her cheeks. Her face turning a light pink thinking about where else Laito bit her. Tucking the shirt in between her legs, inadvertently telling him exactly where the last bite was.

"Let me see it."

Looking back at Shin and giving him a defiant look. "No!"

Moving closer to Yui and placing his hands on her thighs. Instantly feeling a gasp escape her lips, covering it with her mouth. Shin sliding his right hand down her thigh and letting his fingers search before feeling the two holes left behind by one of the Sakamaki's branding on her body. Moving his face down to her lap and nuzzling at her hand with his nose trying to cover her body with the shirt. Licking down her thigh, his tongue reaching further down than Yui was expecting. A jolt shaking her body and allowing him access to move his hand further in between her legs.

"A bite so far in will require you giving me more access."

"Someone might come by!" Yui's face turning back to Shin, wearing a full set of blush. Shin enjoying the view of the embarrassed girl before his eyes. Something about making her feel this way really got him excited. His tail beginning to sway back and forth with a possibility.

Running his left hand up to her torso and pushing her back, taking his right hand pulling her right thigh further apart, and shoving his face in between her knees. Soon after feeling her knees grip his head. "Stop!"

Morphing back into his wolf form, sticking his tongue out to tickle her thigh. Yui feeling what was between her legs opening them up wider but pulling the shirt further down between her legs covering her womanhood.

Turning back into his human form, using his left hand to now spread her legs further apart. Anchoring her legs firmly to each side of him licking further up her legs. Smiling to himself that his plan of tricking her worked. Knowing she has a soft spot for his wolf form, she eased up just long enough for him to gain the upper hand.

Nuzzling his nose against her hand while reaching the final mark, hearing a pant of excitement from Yui's lips. Smelling her own excitement through her hand and the small bits of his shirt she was attempting to use to shield herself. Leaning up and sucking blood from her thigh. Moving it around in his mouth – it tasted disgusting. Taking a mouth full of it and spitting it out. Repeating the process several times.

Yui confused by what was going on, her blood being spit out in such a fashion. Normally the brother would drink, even gorge on her blood. Shin was spitting it out?

Inquiring to the matter, "Why are you spitting it out?"

"I am only interested in beautiful blood. This is utterly repulsive. Disgusting. How could you let those Vampires taint your blood?"

Confused at his words, watching Shin continue to take mouthful after mouthful of her blood and spit it to the right side of her. She actually felt more powerful the more he did this action. After what seemed like several minutes, he finally stopped. Going in one last time, suckling a large amount. Taking his share to sate his hunger, keeping some in his mouth and crawling over Yui. Looking up at Shin hovering over her. A shiver running down her body, he looked delicious. A crazed beast holed up just below the surface. He had her curiosity to say the least. His unique abilities compared to those she was living with, his demeanor also different than those that she has encounter. Playful but with a purpose other than just to suck her blood. Not fully understanding his motives, she figured it would only benefit her to play along for now until she could find out more.

Shin pressing his weight further on top of Yui, she felt something she was surprised by. Avoiding focusing on his excitement, she could feel his hands ripping the shirt open in the front but not off of her. Noting that only the last few buttons on the bottom of the shirt remained. Shin's lips coming closer to her own. Pressing his lips to her own and opening her mouth briefly to be greeted by his own tongue but also a warm fluid. She guessed it must have been some of the blood that he took.

Feeling his excitement rub against the top of her hand, startling her movements, quickly moving her hands from trying to cover her flower, feeling his hands grasp her own, weaving his fingers in them and holding them to her chest.

Moving up so he is sitting on her hips. "Drink it and awaken as your wolf."

While waiting for Yui to do as he states, taking his hands and running them over a trail of her blood he left down her chest, and her stomach. The trail stopping just short of her unspent bud. Getting up off of her hips, moving her hands to her sides and nuzzling her neck in a playful manner before trailing his lips, tongue and firm kisses in between her breasts, down the center of her core, and to the top of her tummy. Leaning up, hovering over her body, running his hands down where he just left his trail, admiring her blood stained skin. The smell of it coming off of her body, it tantalized his senses.

Scooting down Yui's body, getting back onto all fours, pulling her legs apart and pushing his face back up to where Laito's stamp remained.

"Shin…" a panted moan escaped Yui's mouth. Knowing that she would have had to drink the blood he placed in her mouth to make that sound, smiling into her thigh. "You're driving me mad right now. Hurry up and turn."

Taking his tongue and moving it across the last of the vampire stamps on her body in long, languid, firm strokes, driving her body to heat up under his assertive movements. Feeling a scent begin to emanate from her body, getting onto his legs, sitting up to see Yui with her eyes closed focusing hard on the task at hand. Admiring her body while she lay there. Legs slightly spread, her hands on each side of her head, and her golden and white hair shimmering under the light. Blood streaking down her body looking like she just got away from a fresh kill and feasting on it.

Shaking his head for a moment to see her shape shift into her wolf form. Even in this form she was breathtaking. White fur throughout, even her belly was white. A voluminous fluffy tail, perky pointed ears, and delicate paws stained with red from her blood earlier. Shin found himself in awe of the creature before him. Almost forgetting that he himself needed to morph to train with Yui, quickly shape shifting before her eyes opened.

Walking around her and nuzzling her with his snout. "You can get up now. You've turned into a wolf."

Yui wiggling her body up and frantically running in a circle at excitement. It made Shin laugh because her actions reminded him of a puppy. Yui running to the edge of the water to look at herself, then hop back, bark at it, and then do another lap around Shin before running back to the lake to view her appearance again.

"For fucks sake… CALM DOWN!" He snarled.

Yui stopping in her tracks and looking at Shin. "You act like a common house pet. Get over here and stop fucking running around like an idiot."

Hearing nothing but growls and whines from Yui at her failed attempts of talking.

"Speak properly damn you!"

Yui making another attempt and just howling in a low growled voice at Shin.

Sighing again at Yui, she made his head hurt. If Carla hadn't ordered him to teach her about her first blood, he'd have been happy to just kill her and steal the heart from her body, and let the Sakamaki's die in a fiery hell that his brother brewed up for them.

Yui sitting perfectly still, wagging her tail while staring at Shin.

"Don't give me those eyes, god damn it." He began to wonder if this is how his brother felt sometimes when he was trying to teach Shin something.

Yui nudging her snout forward and licking her lips with anticipation of his next order.

"Imagine yourself as a talking being instead of just a wolf playing the part."

Yui tilting her head again and growling, howling, whimpering at him all at once.

Sighing again, knowing failure wasn't an option, Carla wouldn't forgive him if he couldn't teach the last female of their kind how to control herself. Rebuilding their race to its former glory was both of their aspirations.

"Try saying your name, like this." Shin letting out what at first sounded like a howl, but turned into her name.

Watching Shin say her name, made her heart melt. It sounded so beautiful to her. A momentary distraction, suddenly feeling her heart race and excitement flowing to the pads of her front feet. Scooting closer to Shin, looking at him a little closer in his current form. He was still cute to her. Smiling at her thoughts, deciding to give it a shot at saying her name. To her surprise, her name came out this time.

"Now try something else." Shin instructed.

"I think I've got the hang of it." Yui calmly states.

Looking at her sharply for a brief second, "What changed?"

"I stopped thinking of myself as a wolf and remembered I had a voice."

Not quiet understanding her logic, but feeling satisfied that she could talk.

Shin suddenly bolting off towards a side of the lake. Yui not understanding what's going on, suddenly feeling the need to chase after him.

"Wait! Shin! Where are we going?"

"You will see."

It excited him to have someone else to run with. Invigorating, considering Carla rarely humored him. Since Carla and Shin had been exiled, he missed this feeling of running free over large open spaces.

Suddenly stopping in an open clearing, Yui catching up to him. Her pants heaving through her body, her scent becoming stronger. Shin wondered what else she could do since she wasn't a full first blood like him and Carla were.

"Why… did we… stop?" Yui declaring in between pants.

"You can go faster than this…" Shin walking up to Yui and licking her nose before sprinting off in another direction.

"Shin!" Getting herself set to sprinting status, feeling the branches of young trees and bushes break off and cling to her fur. Tucking her ears down so that the branches stop slapping them as she breezes past shrubbery.

"Shin! Where are you?"

"You mean you can't tell?"

Stopping for a brief moment, remembering that wolves can smell better than any human. Sniffing and remembering his scent from when he kissed her. Running towards the direction of the scent and finding Shin calmly sitting there with an amused look on his face and his tail swaying back and forth dusting the ground.

Yui barely having time to catch her breath before seeing a blur of fur run away from her.

"Catch me if you can!"

Mumbling under her breath, "Damn him! He's too fucking fast!" Starting up her running pace again, this time turning on a dime as she senses Shin trying to lose her. She was starting to enjoy their game of hide and seek. Her body sensing another surge of endorphins come over her, sensing a blood lust starting to build up. A hunger starting pool in her body. A burst of strength kicking to her arms and legs, the dirt under her paws seeming to dig deeper into the pads of her feet. Suddenly seeing Shin come into view, she was gaining on him!

Shin noticing that she suddenly was catching up to him started going faster. Despite outputting his speed, Yui was still gaining on him, trying to figure out how she was making that possible continued to draw on his remaining power to outrun her. Knowing there was only one way to catch her off guard, turning on his heels and beginning his run directly at her.

Yui seeing his shift in movement suddenly stopping and turning around and running away from him. She giggled at their game and loved that she was now being chased. Running with Shin made her heart feel light, she enjoyed the freedom she felt as she continued to pick up speed. Looking behind her to see Shin no where to be found.

"Shin! No fair!" Slowing down and starting to back track thinking she may have lost him.

"Shiiinnn..."

Hearing a growl from somewhere near. Using her nose to smell him close. Lowering her voice and creeping down to a hunker, finding him hidden in some bushes.

"What is it?"

"We are being watched."

"What? By who?"

"Someone powerful, we should get heading back before he tries something."

"He?"

Yui's tail beginning to wag at the prospect that Shin was looking after her.

"Get ready to run with me as fast as you can to the house on three."

"Okay…"

"One…Two…Three!"

Both Yui and Shin running at full speed. Yui noting that Shin seemed to be knowing where they were going keeping a short pace behind him. Looking over her shoulder seeing nothing but a squeaky noise behind them and gentle flapping on the night air. Figuring it to be an owl or a bat moving around, she continued to keep up with Shin. Feeling the branches continue to break in her hair, leaves mat themselves to her damp fur, and her tail feeling full of debris.

Arriving to the Sakamaki mansion, to Yui's surprise, seeing Shin fully bolt into the window of her room not skipping a beat in making the jump. Looking back behind them, Yui noting that she couldn't see or smell anything following them.

"Get in here!"

Yui looking up at the window and jumping up onto it and into her room. Seeing Shin in front of her, breathing deeply.

"We made it. It would be bad for him to see us together."

"He who?"

"Are you referring to I?" A voice coming from above them.

Both Shin and Yui looking up to see the strongest of them all standing with an amused look on his face.

"Teaching our new pet tricks are we?"

Shin growling at Karl, baring his fangs.

"You forget; I know of your interest in Yui. Carla made that quiet clear." Leaning up and picking a dried leave from Yui's fur.

"She is quiet appealing to your kind in this form I would imagine." Looking at Yui and smiling warmly. "You are quiet fast, able to keep up with Shin here is an impressive feat."

Yui blushing, turning her head down at Karl's words.

"Fuck off! You old bastard. Carla is the king, not you!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Best you watch that mouth of yours. Carla may be your brother, but you are of no threat to me." Shaking his gloved finger at Shin with disappointment.

Growling at Karl, the fur on his neck and back raised.

"My beloved Yui… I will see you tomorrow. For now get some rest." Snapping his fingers, turning Yui back into her human form. Her eyes quickly fading from a gold to her normal pink.

"Also a pity for you Shin, but she won't remember tonight."

"What? Why not?"

"I can't have her getting a head of herself. She needs to awaken naturally otherwise there will be… problems."

Yui looking at Karl, hiding behind a nearby curtain after realizing all of her clothes were gone. "Why won't I remember tonight?"

"I'm sorry Yui, but it has to be this way."

Leaning to Yui's face and caressing it gently. Her expression going blank and falling to the floor in a state of unconscious.

"If your half the man your brother is, you will put her in her bed."

Shin growling at Karl before seeing him disappear. Mumbling under his breath, "I loathe that asshole." Transforming into his human form, picking up Yui's lithe body and setting it upon her bed. Pulling the covers back and then pulling them over her. Her hand reaching up to grab his hand as he began to leave her side.

"Shin…" Quirking an eyebrow, leaning over her sleeping form, smiling at the branches in her hair, the dried leaves stuck to her skin, and the dirt under her finger nails. Karl wouldn't be able to get rid of everything. Smiling that he'd get to see Yui again before rationalizing his thoughts. Why did he want to see her again? Looking down at Yui, remembering the pace of free running with her through the forest, free as can be. He wanted that feeling again and would do anything for her to remember.

Leaning down a final time, running his left hand against her disheveled appearance, taking his right hand and kissing her fingers.

Turning back into his wolf form, walking back to her window, looking a final time at her laying in her bed, and jumping out the window.

Reiji waking up in a cold sweat, grabbing his forehead, noting that it was a new day. Thinking about what he just saw. Getting ready to get out of his bed to find a sleeping Yui laying on him. "What the hell was that dream?" He thought to himself.

Laying back down, running his hand up to Yui's body and caressing it in a familiar but tender form trying to remember why exactly she was laying on him. Not that he minded. Popping his head up, seeing her wrapped around his body, his fang marks adorning her skin as proof that she was his. Suddenly it coming back to him that he had drank from her multiple times the night before. To the point that it rendered her unconscious. Thinking about his actions… Twice? Four times? Thinking harder… It was seven times. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he could suddenly feel a massive headache coming on. It felt like he had been hit by a lead weight directly in the head. He began to wonder if this was the equivalent of a human hangover, he had never drunk from any of the brides that much in a duration as they typically died shortly after the second time. Remembering that Yui had reached her limit on the seventh time he bit into her.

"Mmm… Reiji-san…" Stirring in her sleep, looking up at him. Running her left hand up his face, and moving his hair away. Looking down at her, he could still see the same eyes as the night before. Golden with a color of burnt rust around the iris.

"You look so delicious; I want to eat you right now…"

The words jumping up into Reiji's throat. Yui's hands trailing from his face across his lips, down his chin and trailing her fingers down the center of his chest. Why did her current state disturb him?

Yui adjusting her body, climbing further up Reiji's body. Sitting herself up on top of his lap, his excitement already responsive to her advances. Leaning forward towards him, grinding her hips onto his lap.

"Someone is excited to see me so early…" A coy smile playing on her face, running her hands up inside his shirt and lightly caressing his shoulders, taking his shirt completely off. Kissing up the side of his neck, lightly nipping at his flesh.

"Yui… do you understand what you are doing right now?" Maintaining restraint with the situation given that he isn't entirely sure she has self awareness at current.

"Don't you desire me, Reiji-san?"

His eyes growing wide, "There it was again. What the hell is this?"

Noting that the night before, Yui snapped out of his state briefly when he drank too much of her blood. Leaning into her body and wrapping his arms around her body, nuzzling her neck with his face.

Whispering into her ear, "You have no idea how badly I desire you, but right now isn't the right time." Sinking his fangs into one of his open marks on her shoulder, beginning to drink heavily of her body again. Hearing a faint moan escape her lips, her body relaxing under his touch. Hearing him drink from her body was music to her ears.

Several minutes going by before feeling Yui's body grow limp in his arms. Pulling his fangs from her shoulder, licking at the droplets running from it. Her hand coming up to his face and caressing it in a tender manner.

Looking back at her eyes, noting the soft pink hues again. "I'm sorry Reiji-san…" A look of sadness in her eyes as they closed and she slipped back into unconsciousness on his bed.

Yui now sleeping soundly again, thinking to himself that he needed to get her some food. He had drained a considerable amount of nutrients from her body and she hadn't had anything to eat. Covering her body up with his covers and resting her head squarely on a pillow. Getting up, walking behind the screen, getting dressed in his normal attire. Walking out, picking up his glasses from a nearby table and working his glove on. Peering at Yui while straightening up his attire, he also noted that his headache seemed to subside a bit since he drank from her.

"This requires further attention. In the meantime, I need to get started." Reiji contemplated in his head, what humans typically liked to eat. Going to his book case and pulling out a cookbook labeled "Traditional Breakfasts". Thumbing through a few pages and tucking the book under his arm. Going to a nearby table and setting out some attire for Yui to wear when she woke, with a note in his best hand writing on top of it. Setting it in a place he knew she would find it when she woke up.

Walking out of the room and quietly closing the door behind him. Between the night before and what he experienced in his dream, he had a lot to contemplate. Seeing as Karl also knew about her transformation but did nothing to inform him, it pissed him off. It almost seemed like Karl was stacking the cards in his son's favor. Knowing that the First bloods had already started to interact with Yui, it complicated matters.

Getting downstairs to the kitchen, setting the cook book on the counter, and peering at what the page opened to… "Eggs Benedict". Reiji began making a breakfast for Yui when she awoke. In the meantime, what exactly did Karl have up his sleeve and why were the First Bloods teaching her how to awaken as one of them?

He needed answers and only one person had them…


	22. Confrontation & An Unexpected Guest

Yui opening her eyes to find herself laying in a room she wasn't familiar with. Blinking a few moments and looking up at the ceiling adorned with a black material draped over four bed posts. Turning to her side she smelt something she recognized. Nuzzling her face into the pillows, she could smell Reiji's scent on them. Curling up with the blankets around her, the smell was relaxing to her senses.

Startled for a moment, opening her eyes to remember that she passed out at some point last night unconscious after he…

A blush rising to her cheeks and touching her neck, feeling a familiar pulsing sensation adorning his marks. Looking down her negligee to remember that he also ran his fangs in the top of her breasts and on the inside of each of her thighs. Wrapping the blankets tighter around her body, she wasn't wanting to deal with anything today. It was her last day before school started after all. Her body feeling tired, her limbs limp, and her skin sore. She didn't have the energy to deal with any of them today.

"Lady Yui, your presence is requested at the breakfast table." A familiars' voice calmly stated at the door of Reiji's room.

"Thanks." Yui peeped from the security of the blankets. Not wanting to move, her mind ran the words back through her head. "Breakfast?" Wondering why they were having breakfast. The brothers never partook in that meal, so why was it suddenly a focus for the day?

Blinking in contentment for a moment, mustering up the motivation to remove herself from Reiji's bed. Seeing some clothes on a nearby chair with something else on top of it. Scooting to the edge of the bed and sliding her legs out of the sheets, the room was warm. Looking over noting that a recent fire had been started and it filled the room. Smelling the burning wood reminded her of time spent with Victoria, the two of them would sneak marshmallows from the kitchens when the nuns weren't looking and roast them on the fire in the fireplace. Often times getting them stuck to the back of the fireplace bricks when trying to flick them off of their sticks, in a failed attempt of getting the fire to extinguish off the skin of the marshmallows.

The reminder of the time made Yui chuckle under her breath, giving her enough motivation to push herself off the bed. Walking over to the chair, picking the card up off the top of the clothes:

"Yui,

Please join me for breakfast in the dining hall.

Reiji"

Flipping the card over, Yui quirked her eyebrow. This was probably the first ever non cryptic piece of paper she had gotten since she came to the household. Smiling at it, and setting it down, Yui looking down at what lay on the chair. Setting all the pieces out in a manner to see what was being paired, she was surprised to see that all the items were modest, and somewhat… normal? Outside the fact that 90% of all the clothing was black, it actually seemed well thought out and with purpose.

Shimming out of her bed attire, and starting with the undergarments. Slipping on some black laced panties with white frill on the edges, a matching strapless bra with similar white laced frill around the edges. Slipping on some black stockings, fastening to an under bust corset with black straps to hold the stockings up.

Taking the dress and holding it up, it also looked well thought out. Sliding it over the bottom of her body as it had no straps to hold it up. Pulling it up her torso and up and over her other adornments, it fit her perfectly. Hugging her body well throughout the top and flaring out just below her bust with a Victorian baroque pattern. Running her fingers over the dress it felt like silk. Surprised at how it contoured to her body, it made her feel special in a way her normal clothing didn't. Looking at its length she noted it went to her knees.

A familiar coming in just as she had sat down on the chair getting ready to put on her shoes. "Master Reiji requests that certain things are done to your appearance before your departure." Looking at the familiar with a curious look, wondering what exactly was going to be "done" to her. Sitting straight in the chair for a few moments. Feeling one familiar doing something to her hair, another powdering her face and applying a lip color while the other fastened her shoes.

This kind of attention felt awkward. So used to getting dressed on her own to suddenly have a small group get her ready for breakfast. Yui was a little nervous now as it seemed to be important that she was well dressed. As a finishing touch one of the familiars placed a black laced choker around her neck. The material laying gently against her skin but definitely making the effort to cover up his multiple stamp marks that he adorned her body with.

Standing up after the familiars wandered off, she looked in the mirror and nearly gasped at herself. Her hair was pulled back in a manner of which added volume to her hair but curls adorning the ends of her mane. A large black rose pinned just before the hair ornament that held her hair back. Looking down at her face, she looked flawless. Peering closer at her appearance in the mirror, they did a better job at applying her skin care products than she ever could. Small delicate chandelier earrings adorned her ears, maintaining a weightlessness to them due to their size. Her lips colored with a light pink color, smoothed over with a matching gloss. Her eyes sporting a matching color, a light pink that brought out her eyes.

Blushing at herself, she never thought in all her life she could ever look like this. Following the dress down, her hands wearing black gloves to match the black silk, her hands gliding around its edges. She indeed felt polished and regal in her clothing.

Walking to the door of Reiji's room, opening it and then closing it behind her, she began to walk to the dining hall of which she was requested to join Reiji. Making her way down the stairs, she noticed the door to the kitchen was cracked and something amazing was coming out of it. Looking at the table, it was only set for two. Yui thought this to be curious as typically all the brothers joined for a meal. Thinking back to the note that Reiji left for her, she began to ponder if he intended the breakfast just for the two of them.

Walking slowly over to the kitchen door as to not alert him to her presence with the loud click of her shoes, she was able to adjust her view to align with that of the door and peek inside the kitchen. He looked to be concentrating a great deal, polishing a knife that he looked like he was getting ready to use.

"Tableware Otaku… the man is obsessed."

Giggling at the words and looking behind her, noting Ayato spying on Reiji with her. Whispering in Yui's ear, "Does watching a man cook for you turn you on?", licking her ear playfully.

"I can cook too you know…" Smiling playfully with his chest puffed out a bit with his self sense of pride.

Looking at Ayato, "You can burn water… I highly doubt you can cook anything worth eating." A look of sarcasm coming over her face.

Giving Yui a look of disgust. Looking over her appearance noting that she's got a little more sass today than usual. "Did Reiji dress you? What the hell are you wearing?"

"Yes I did actually. If you don't approve, you don't have to gaze upon her appearance." Reiji's voice coming from behind Yui. The look on Ayato's face was one of surprise but also disappointment.

Ayato's eyes running over Yui's body and not seeing any marks on her porcelain skin, satisfied that no one has touched her since beating it into Kanato that he wasn't to touch his food. Looking at Reiji a final time and wandering off, "God damned Tableware Otaku…"

Yui giggling again at Ayato's nick name for Reiji. Turning around to look at Reiji, "Why does he call you that?"

Sighing heavily and adjusting his glasses with his gloved finger, "I honestly don't know, but I find it irksome that he's insistent on calling me as such. Lady Yui, please have a seat." Reiji's left hand pushing the small of Yui's back forward in a nudging manner towards one of the two chairs, pulling it out for her and motioning for her to sit down.

Without realizing it, she found herself being shuffled into the chair at the head of the table. Looking oddly at the placement of where she was placed to sit, it was considered the head of household chair that typically Karl or Reiji sat in. Noting that Reiji wandered away, deciding to change chairs as it made her uncomfortable.

Folding her hands in her lap and remembering to sit up straight in her chair. His stamps pulsed and all she was able to think about was their night prior. Her body feeling a little embarrassed still from her actions.

Coming into view was Reiji who pulled out his own chair and sat down next to Yui. Soon after, familiars that Yui noted from earlier began to bring out the dishes he had worked on in the kitchen.

"Why did you move from the chair I placed you in?"

"I didn't like it."

"All the chairs are the same."

"That's your chair or Karl-sama's chair when he visits. I didn't feel right sitting in it."

Smiling to himself that at least Yui had enough sense to take note of who typically sat in this specific chair.

"Please eat what you'd like. I have prepared a variety of dishes that should suit your palate as a human."

Looking across the table, noting that several items had been prepared. Eggs Benedict, Strawberry French Toast, Rye Toast, English Muffins, Blueberry Crepes, Stuffed Croissants, fresh fruit, sliced meats, cheeses, and several other things that Yui couldn't even begin to identify.

"Wow…" Her mouth in awe and feeling like it couldn't water enough. Everything smelt so good, her eyes feeling bigger than her stomach. Looking at Reiji, "May I?" A nod coming from next to her denoting that she could help herself, pleased with her that she asked for permission.

Reaching at first for things she had never tried. Putting a few of them on her plate before a warning signal went across her mind. Looking at Reiji again with a worried look, "I promise there is nothing in this other than what is supposed to be." Smiling that Yui had enough distrust to question her well being.

Cutting into an item on her plate and putting it in her mouth. Looking down at her plate in shock and then at Reiji. "This is so good! Thank You!" Her eyes sensing an awe come over them marveling how good it tasted. Her response giving him an inflated self sense of satisfaction and accomplishment.

"I put my full effort into everything I do…" smiling, leaning across the table corner to Yui and saying in a hushed tone, "That includes teaching my pet who her master is…" A playful but amused smile coming over his face.

Freezing in her chair and a heat coming over her body, an engaging thought remembering her begging the night prior and the word "Master" rolling off her lips. Looking down at her plate blushing and continuing to put another forkful into her mouth.

Reiji sitting back in his chair admiring Yui's appearance and her embarrassment while eating her breakfast. Looking over her body, all of the lacerations he delivered onto her healing up perfectly, his concern still remaining about what was waiting for him when he awoke and the memory that seemed to lay dormant in her body. While definitely taken aback by her more dominant personality, he wasn't quiet prepared for it nor expecting it. He needed to find out more about her nature and what exactly the household would be dealing with. A first blood attempting to wedge his way into his and his brothers' affairs also bothered him.

Feeling satisfied with himself at Yui eating breakfast, specifically breakfast that he prepared, knowing she would regain her strength and composure from a good mix of different foods, he excused himself from the table and headed up to his room.

Yui looking down at the plate Reiji set for himself, never using it, a small disappointed frown came across her face. She had hoped they were going to have breakfast together. Yui continued to peer across the table when she saw someone approaching from in front of her.

The individual walking around to a chair next to her, pulling it out, sitting into it, and then scooting it closer to her own.

"Where's Teddy?"

"I left him in the living room. I smelt something sweet in here so I came to see what it was."

His legs kicking under the table, looking at the various items across the table. "Did you make all this?"

"No, Reiji-san made it."

A frown and look of jealousy coming over Kanato's face, knowing that Reiji did all this for Yui. A voice playing in the back of his head, "If you keep up your current behavior, you will never be picked." Scowling at Karl's words, burning in his ears. He wasn't very good at letting people in. Leaving Teddy on the couch in another room was nerve wracking to him. It was important to his father that this bride remained alive and allowed to pick her suitor which meant leaving her to bleed out again would have a heavier consequence attached than being punished in the dungeon.

Moving closer to Yui, he could smell the sweetness wafting from her skin. Taking a deep breath, he wanted to sink his fangs into her again and drink heavily of her, but today he wanted something else.

"What's that?"

"It's really good and very sweet, would you like some? It's called French Toast."

Kanato nodding his head, opening his mouth. Yui under the assumption that he wanted to be fed, taking a piece on her fork and putting it in his mouth.

"What's that?"

"That's a Blueberry Crepe." Cutting him a piece and placing it in his mouth.

"It's warm, and sweet…"

Smiling at Kanato and taking a bite for herself. It was indeed heavenly. Reiji most certainly could prepare anything he set his mind to. His food was amazing.

"And that?" Kanato's feet dangling in a happier manner under the table.

Yui staring at him for a second, still finding it hard to believe he was her age, he also seemed less aggressive and irritated than the last time she encountered him. "This one is my favorite. Raspberry Stuffed Croissants!" Cutting off another piece for him and bringing it to his lips. As Yui fed it to him, she could feel his right hand rest itself on Yui's left leg as he pressed himself upwards to get the latest piece into his mouth.

Taking a piece for herself and turning to Kanato as he had grown silent. His right hand moving from Yui's left leg and moving it behind her neck, pulling her towards him while he leaned in. Sliding his lips over hers, sliding his tongue in between the folds of her plump softness. Wrapping his left hand along the right side of her jaw and cheek, rubbing his thumb against her cheek bone and temple. The sensation sent a warm tingle from her mouth, through her core, and planted itself in the pit of her stomach. What seemed like forever, he finally released her lips from his grasp.

"So delicious…" Licking his lips tasting all the sweetness of the food but also of Yui's own sweetness.

Her cheeks flushed, her lips wanting more from him, and her breathing increasing. Why were his kisses so soft? So passionate? Still feeling the fork in her right hand, looking down at it, unsure of what to say. Looking at the table and grabbing another Raspberry Stuffed Croissant.

"Yui, do you love him?"

Stopping her cutting movements from taking her next bite, "Love who?"

"Reiji."

Looking down at her plate again, trying to answer herself that very question. "I can't answer that…" a frown coming over her face briefly before putting another piece of the croissant in her mouth and chewing to try and occupy her from responding further.

"Are you really his pet?"

Glancing at Kanato, knowing that previously he's peeped on her and his brother when they were in her room, but didn't recall seeing him anywhere near Reiji's room the night prior. Taking her time chewing her food in hopes of not having to reply.

"I heard you both last night and this morning." Moving his right hand to Yui's left hand that holds her utensil. "Is it true that you've become his?"

Knowing what he was implying, "No… we… didn't." Yui replied in mumbled slow tones.

Kanato folding his fingers into Yui's, forcing her to drop the utensil, "Good." Pulling her hand to him and smiling at her weakly. "I don't want to be left alone. Promise you won't leave me?" Yui unsure of what exactly he is asking of her, smiling back at him and squeezing his hand.

His words tore at her heart, despite inflicting so much pain on her body previously, his lips, his whispered words were always so soft that she couldn't help but want to know more. He seemed so conflicted and confused himself that his sadistic behavior and tantrums almost seemed like an act to get attention. It dawning on her that there was a possibility he just wanted continued companionship for himself outside of his brothers' existence. Thinking to herself, his original behavior of force feeding her parts of his body may have been his extremity of a result of one of his tantrums.

Eating the rest of her croissant while feeding parts of it to Kanato, getting up from her chair and excusing herself from the table. Kanato returned to Teddy in another room as Yui walked up to her room to start getting things ready for the following day. Turning a hallway to her bedroom and tripping on someone.

"Laito! What the hell are you doing laying on the floor?"

"Hoping to get a peek up your skirt." A smile spread on his face, using his blush to the advantage of making Yui squirm.

Throwing him a dirty look and walking past him. Feeling his hand on her wrist and pulling Yui back his direction. Forcing her to fall on top of him.

"This is a position I much rather prefer. My Succubus couldn't get enough of my attention, so she went to another man? So naughty!" His eyes teasing hers as she lay on top of him.

"I know it was you, don't play dumb with me."

"Oh, my my my. A night with Reiji and you have some fight in you again." A smile so large Yui knew he was up to something.

"I know you were the one that put those pearled panties in my room and the one that gave that rope to Reiji."

"I can't fool you, can I?" A laugh emerging from his lips. "So what if I did? It sounds like you enjoyed it." Leaning up to Yui's ear, "It also seems that you enjoyed our father as well. Can no man sate your lust?" Biting her ear in a playful manner, he could smell her heart beating faster with his teasing.

Raising her hand up to Laito to slap him across the face. Catching her hand with his left, but missing that Yui had already brought up her other hand to adorn his face with her retribution. Moving his face quickly and feeling his fedora get swiped off.

"The Minx has claws today…" Grabbing her other hand, bringing them both to his chest and holding them in place. "Why don't you dig those beautiful claws into me right now… go ahead. Show me." Shifting his weight under Yui to tease her again with his body. He always made things difficult, she normally enjoyed it but today she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

Too irritated to try and feel anything other than angry at Laito, she could feel her body building up with the emotion to the point that she wanted to rip his skin apart and destroy him.

"I hate that you toy with me like this!" A blush coming to her cheeks noting that it was also a declaration of something else he enjoyed doing to her.

"You know, they say when you hate someone so much that you kill them, it's the ultimate form of love." Laito taking Yui's hands up to his lips and biting lightly into her index finger, sucking lightly, just enough to draw the taste of her blood into his mouth. Licking her finger playfully and releasing her hands after getting what he wanted.

"Looks like the game is still afoot." A thin smile forming across his face.

"What do you mean?"

Sitting up with Yui still on his lap. "Don't worry about it, just know that you will be mine by the end of all of this." Caressing his right hand along her hair and down to her neck. "Dare I ask how many?"

Yui looking down at Laito's face, watching his eyes trail across her features.

"As usual, modest as always. Never fully showing his hand." A smile coming over his face but with a look of sadness. He could out maneuver Ayato, and over power Kanato as he knew them best. Subaru took some tact but he could manage. However, Shu and Reiji always gave him a hard time when it came to trying to win over the brides that had visited previously. Given that killing the bride was also always an option, it never mattered this much. Yui on the other hand, was to be kept alive and would eventually choose one of them.

"Seven." Yui whispered.

Laito's movements stopping for a moment and his eyes growing wide for a brief moment. Thinking to himself that he knew that Reiji was always repressed from previous brides, but never to this extent. Laito's playful smile returning. "So…" his hands trailing to Yui's neck, "much…" his hand trailing across her shoulder and down her arm, feathering across her chest. His hands brushing across her breasts. "Potential…" His hands finally stopping on her hips, a firm groping squeezing from his hands. Looking her over in her current splendor, his mind began to wander of all the lewd things he wanted to convey to her, to test if it was a passing interest or the emotion Karl tried to explain to him as only a human emotion, love.

"What's going on out here?"

Laito tilting his head back to see Subaru above him. Yui looking up, contemplating how this looks to Subaru.

"You came to share, Subaru?"

Yui looking at Laito's response and back up at Subaru, feeling her cheeks flush at Laito's proposal. "I am not that type…" her voice trailing off before Subaru walked past Laito and grabbed one of Yui's free hands and yanked her off of Laito.

Subaru holding Yui firmly within his arms, throwing a glare at Laito who's smiling up at him while fishing for his Fedora.

"Well if you change your mind Subaru, you just give me a holler!" Picking himself off of the floor, and wandering into his bedroom. Laito leaving the door slightly cracked.

"Tch."

"What's wr…" Yui began to say before being yanked towards her room.

Subaru locking the door behind the both of them and giving Yui a stare that she was sure meant certain death.

"Why do you let him toy with you like that?"

"I wasn't! I tried slapping him not once but twice and he kept at it."

"Why didn't you use the knife?"

"I didn't have it with me when I went to Reiji-san's room."

Subaru's eyes narrowing at Yui's words. Walking up to her, feeling her body back itself into a chair. "I'm sorry!" Blurting it out while cowering and covering her head.

"Yui."

Feeling the chair that she ran into, being swept away. The pressure being replaced with a snug embrace from Subaru. "Have I told you today how beautiful you look?"

Her hands still covering her head, a warm sensation coming over her body. Moving her arms from cowering and turning to look at Subaru's face. His eyes peering her body over, noting that Reiji was undoubtedly covering his marks with how she was dressed. Taking the black rose out of her hair and setting it on the nearby chair that he moved.

"Black doesn't suit you…" Pulling her right hand up to his chest and working her glove down her arm. Noting that her wrists didn't have any marks on them. Knowing that was Reiji's favorite place to feed on brides, the fact that he had left this spot untouched meant he wasn't fully committed yet to taking Yui as his own. Subaru smiling to himself and running his lips down her arm and playfully painting a few kisses around the edges and inside of her hand before nibbling lightly on the inside of her hand drawing a small amount of her blood.

Licking it up playfully, almost as if she was holding her hand open feeding him, he could taste that her blood was as sweet as ever. Closing up the mark and kissing back up Yui's hand, knowing she hadn't selected her suitor yet, he was satisfied. Pulling her forward and hugging her tightly again, "Please carry it with you tomorrow. There is no telling what they might do to you."

Yui reaching up to hug him back only to feel no one there and the door closing to her room. Sighing as the door locked behind Subaru exiting. She began to go around her room and clean it up a bit. Folding her laundry and ironing her school uniform. Finding her book bag, taking a stack of new notebooks to her desk and sitting down to begin outlining each one for her new courses.

Wrapping each one up, almost completely lost in thought, she heard something shifting just outside her window. Setting her pen down and getting up, walking to the window, she noted something bundled on the ledge just outside her window. Pulling the window open, she saw it to be a bag with several things she recognized as nuts in them. Holding them up to inspect them, she noted a storm rolling in within the back drop of the trees.

Closing her window and peering at the bag before her, opening them up there was macadamias, walnuts, cashews, and peanuts. "I wonder who these were from…" Taking a few of them and popping them into her mouth. Finding some enjoyment in them, Yui resumed her labeling of her notebooks and setting them up for tomorrow.

Several hours later, stretching her arms finally getting all the beginning notes in them, tossing the last of the mixed nuts into her mouth, throwing the bag away and getting up out of her seat. Turning around to head towards the bathroom, when she heard a knock.

"Lady Komori."

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

He always seemed to stride instead of walk. Peering around Yui's shoulder to see what she was up to.

"Getting ready for tomorrow are you?"

"Karl-sama! Yes! I was just prepping my note books and ironing my uniform."

"Such a good girl, you are!" A smile coming across his face, leaning forward to grab Yui's hand, kissing it lightly.

Slightly unnerved, not sure how to act in front of him. "What did you want to discuss with me?" Asking boldly to break the tension.

"Nothing particular. I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Holding Up?"

A smile formed across his face, letting Yui know that he was fully aware of what happened after Yui departed him and headed back to the house. Karl of course still knowing about the encounter between her and Shin as well despite Yui's lack of knowledge of it.

Karl leaning forward and giving Yui a firm kiss, bringing his left gloved hand up to her neck and massaging the lace into her open wounds. Sliding his tongue into her mouth when she gasped at the pain on her neck, giving him a smile of excitement knowing he hadn't lost his touch, but that also knowing that his son was attempting to conceal his marks.

Letting his lips and tongue linger for a moment longer before pulling away. "He's got good taste in selecting your attire." His eyes wandering down and admiring Yui's form. "Just like that night…"

Yui's face blushing at remembrance of the first night she met him.

"I must be on my way as I have business to attend to." Leaning up and kissing her forehead, taking a deep whiff of the smell of her body. "Thank you for retaining my clothes… from last night."

"Karl-sama…"

"Yes?"

"The bat I saw, was that… you?"

Chuckling to himself, leaning in and whispering, "The wolf I saw with golden eyes and beautiful white hair, you? She was breathtaking, mesmerizing to watch as she followed me. I wanted to make her mine."

A sensation of excitement running from the back of Yui's neck to in between her legs. She didn't know Karl had an interest in her, if there was a doubt in her mind, it was very clear now.

He said wolf…

Seeing that he's effectively immobilized Yui in place with his words, a look of amusement came across his face. He felt something for Yui that he couldn't explain. He did indeed desire her power, but she offered something to him that only a human bride could. Still conflicted about his emotions, but adding another piece of the puzzle as far as difficulty goes for his sons. Taking his leave from Yui, leaning forward and kissing her bare hand. Running light kisses along the tops of her fingers.

"Until next time, my dearest Yui."

Finally regaining her composure, her mind began to wander about the dream she had several nights' prior about her hunting something in the woods. She could have been that animal, or a large feline of sorts. She wasn't sure. What she did know is that since turning into the small kitten, that Reiji later found, she could smell and sense things that never really registered with her before. She would have to pay more attention to come to any type of conclusion.

Looking outside her window she noted that it was dark outside and the clouds had fully covered up what remained of any daylight. Heading back towards the bathroom, taking a last look at her features in the mirror. She actually enjoyed how Reiji had dressed her even though his presence was short lived while she wore the specific attire.

Taking the choker off her neck, undressing her other arm of the glove, and starting to work her way out of her clothes, becoming bare again before the mirror. She could see all of Reiji's declared marks. The ones on her breast seeming to be deeper than the others. Her hands running to inside her thighs, feeling the most recent moisture collecting from Laito, Subaru's and Karl's teasing, Reiji's marks were also deeper in this area.

Yui's mind trailing at the thought of him becoming more ferocious as time progressed. Noting that the seventh branding on her skin was healed up. Looking over the rest of her body, the deep lacerations made by the whip were also already gone and nothing visible that she could see.

Putting some of her freshly mixed bath mixture into the tub, and turning on the hot water to begin to fill it. It satisfied her that she was able to make more of the herbs for her baths after her garden began to grow in the area designated.

It seemed that someone else was helping her tend it but she wasn't sure of who. Noting that some days there would be a basket of harvested items awaiting her arrival and other times weeds being pulled and never seeing who had been there. Whomever was helping her, she was grateful to them as she wouldn't have had results nearly as quickly. Definitely not quick enough to have bath herbs so soon again.

Taking a deep breath of the steam in the bathroom, it smelled wonderful. Slipping her first leg into the water, it felt so good that Yui let out a sensual moan. Grabbing the edge of the tub and sliding her other leg in. A muffled pant of excitement echoed through the walls. Sliding into the tub and leaning back into the hot water.

Letting her hands float around in the water, feeling anything remaining on her body wash away in the water. The bitterness of the herbs in the water at first stinging the open bites on her skin, but after a while feeling the stinging subside. Sinking her head below the water momentarily to wash her hair. The way the strands of hair felt in her fingers as she whisked them around playfully tickled her. Feeling like a mermaid made her smile under the water.

Coming back up and giggling under her breath, pulling her hair of the excess water and draping it over the tub to drip while her body continued to soak in the water. Holding her hands up and noting that her fingers were pruned, pulling the plug and getting up out of the water. Putting her toiletries away and cleaning up, Yui opened the door to her room noting a silence and hearing the rain fall on the window of her bedroom.

Walking to her armoire and selecting a pair of panties to sleep in and a simple tank top. Walking to her bed, she noticed something slightly off about what was on it.

"Shu?"

Looking over his appearance, he looked to be asleep. Peering around him, he had positioned himself in the immediate middle of her bed. To each side of him was ample room to squeeze into her blankets and get under them which wouldn't disturb him.

Walking closer and pulling the covers back, keeping her eyes on Shu, still not seeing any movements from him. Slipping and scooting into the bed and pulling the covers over her body.

As Yui grabbed the blankets and began to pull them up, she heard Shu's voice.

"Are you going to just ignore me?"

"Shu…?"

"Well, are you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I lay here waiting for you to dress me for bed, and you just bypass me and tuck yourself in."

Yui turning her body to Shu, his eyes still saying closed.

"I thought you were already asleep; I didn't want to disturb you."

His left eye opening and staring at Yui. Yui had a hard time saying no to Shu when he gazed at her like that. His features remaining calm, but his insistence telling Yui she didn't have a choice.

Pushing the covers back up from her body and kneeling next to Shu, she began to pull at his cardigan. Moving it up, working it off bit by bit off of his body. Shifting his body around to get it off of him. Shu opening his other eye and watching Yui as she undressed him.

She didn't seem as unnerved by his presence as she did previously.

Looking her appearance up, he could see a peek of his brothers' marks sticking up from in between her legs, his fang marks brushing just above the top of the neck line of the tank top showing her modest cleavage since she wasn't wearing a bra. His eyes running up to the multiple marks on her neck.

"He was quite rough with you, wasn't he?"

Catching Yui's eyes in his own, he could see an embarrassment coming over her face as she remembered his brother on her skin.

"I can heal them for you."

Yui not saying anything and unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingers trembling as she moved her fingers through each button. Shu continuing to watch Yui with a curious intent.

"Shu I need you to sit up so I can pull these out from under you."

"I don't have enough strength; I need you to let me suck your blood so I can move."

Looking at him curiously, not fully trusting his motivation, deciding she can probably push him over on the bed. Mustering up her strength and trying to lift his shoulder to push him over. Instead of moving Shu she found herself sliding off the bed.

"Agrah!" Sighing in frustration. Getting back onto the bed and attempting again. Shu looking at Yui trying to keep his amused look under wraps. Watching her struggle brought him a sense of pleasure. It also helped that she was doing this in her panties and tank top, giving him a pleasant view while trying to move him.

"Kyah… you are so heavy!" Panting from trying to move Shu.

"You could just feed me your blood and I could move quicker."

Looking at Shu again, he seemed to be enjoying this. One way she knew would work is if she stood up on the bed and hoisted his arm with her over the edge of the bed which would force him to flip over.

Taking a deep sigh of air, standing up next to Shu. Looking down at him, he seemed slightly confused at her moments. Leaning down and picking up his arm, Shu could see clearly down her shirt. Noting that both of the bites across her breast were rather deep from Reiji. The marks in between her legs were starting to seep blood as she struggled to move him.

"You probably almost killed her…" Shu thinking to himself of what he's seen on Yui's skin so far.

Seeing her getting ready to tug with all her might, deciding that he would need to heal her soon or she might run the risk of bleeding out again from all the marks on her body. Instead of Yui pulling him off the bed, using his strength, pulling her down. Her body falling on top of him with her legs spread one on each side.

Yui opening her eyes after falling from being pulled down to see Shu directly in front of her. Her clammy, cold hands landing on his bare chest.

Blushing quickly and trying to squirm off of him.

"Let me heal these. You are already bleeding out."

Looking down at her tank top noting that he was telling the truth. Blood was trickling from the wounds on her chest. Moving her hands up to her neck she could also feel blood starting to wedge its way out.

Her eyes wandering back down to Shu, pleading with him without saying anything. Moving her hair back and beginning to position her body so he could access her neck.

"This is probably exciting for you. Laying on top of a guy in your bed, forcing him to do your bidding."

"You know that's not true!" Giving him an even more embarrassed look while turning away.

"Your getting more excited as your body touches mine."

"Just hurry up and heal me. This is unbearable." Feeling moisture begin to pool between her legs. "Not now, please not now." Talking to herself in her head, trying to keep her emotions in check. Shu always had this effect on her, just once she would like to be able too keep things friendly without wanting to climb all over him.

Sticking his tongue out and lapping up the loose strands of blood trailing down her neck. Yui's excitement furthering his own. She always tried to play innocent with him but little did she know that it was his favorite and made him want to encourage her becoming behavior. Yui hadn't noticed but Shu had taken his ear buds out of his ears. Between her muffled pants and moans, the sound of the rain on the window, and the ruffling of the sheets; he preferred it over the music.

"Now your thighs…"

"They are fine…"

"You are bleeding all over my pants."

Looking down, he wasn't kidding. Reiji's bites seemed to be the worst here. Both of them seeping out over Shu's pants staining each of his legs with her blood. Walking herself up on her knees, looking away from Shu's face as she brought her thighs within range of his face.

Shu's hands coming up behind Yui's body, caressing the back of her thighs, and running his hands up inside the back of her panties, grabbing each of her cheeks in his hands.

"Shu!"

"It helps me hold your body still better while I do this." Without skipping a beat, cleaning up the dribbling down the inside of her thighs. Suckling a bit from one of the open marks and taking it into his mouth. Her blood had gotten so much sweeter since last time. Knowing why there was now so many adornments on Yui's body, her blood was causing a carnal craving in his own system. Finishing up, but not before nuzzling his nose against her moisture, hearing a soft moan from her lips.

"You still have two more."

Shu moving his body to a slightly different position, one where he can sit with his back against the headboard.

"You dirtied my pants. I also can't sleep in these, you need to take them off."

Taking a deep gulp and swallowing hard, Yui inched back up towards Shu from his readjusting. Sitting near his knees as she leaned forward and undid his button and zipper. Pulling his pants off, she could see a mild erection adorning his lap through his boxers. His eyes still trailing over Yui as her movements continued. Watching her freeze as she noticed his attention grabber, a smile drew across his face. Motioning her upwards towards him so he could finish healing the last two marks.

Scooting closer, but making sure not to sit on top of him, leaning her chest forward and pulling her tank top down to give Shu access.

Muttering into Yui's chest, "I know you're enjoying this." Sinking his fangs into Yui's chest piercing one of his brothers' marks. Before having a moment to protest, hearing a sucking sound from her body. The sensation was enough to send her body into anticipation. Pulling back from her chest for a brief moment and licking his lips.

"You really are a masochist…"

"How did you…?"

"We could all hear you as you called out to him."

"But…"

"I know you didn't. Your blood doesn't lie." Rubbing a finger over the blood seeping from one of the stamps. "But your blood wants to be taken, especially when it calls to us like this."

Licking over the one he just drank from before going to the other one on her chest, sinking his fangs in, drinking deeply of Yui. Her blood had become incredibly filling. Wrapping his arms around the back of her body. Yui's hands coming up the back of Shu and caressing his blonde locks through her fingers in a familiar but loving manner.

As he continued to drink, seeing an image of a white wolf crossing his vision and hearing what he thought to be a howl coming from outside of the window. Pulling his fangs from Yui's body, feeling her heat pulse throughout, exciting him further. What did he just experience?

Looking around the room, hearing Yui's breathy pants from on top of him. Caressing Shu's face tenderly, her hands trembling and her voice shaking. "S-Shu-u…"

Peering up at the blonde on his lap.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Yui's request seeming off, wondering what her purpose is. Looking at her waiting for her to tell him why.

"The lightening…"

Shu looking out the window noting that a severe storm seemed to be about outside. Licking up the final stamp, pulling her forward and placing a deep kiss on her lips and wrapping his arms around her torso. Pulling her down with him resting her body next to his.

Pulling her close to the front of him, she could see feel him pressing into her body.

"Hold on a second, I don't want to stain the bed." Sitting up and lifting off her tank top that was soaked with her blood from earlier. Falling back into the covers with Shu just wearing her panties. Scooting her body closer into Shu's. She hated the lightening. Normally her and Victoria would sleep in the same bed when the storms would hit and Victoria would calm her down.

"Listen to this." Shu placing an ear bud in her ear, caressing her hair away from her face. She could feel the heat from her body emanating and warming his up. His body seemed to relax on hers the longer they laid together. His grip firm but gentle.

"Yui…"

"Yes?"

Feeling his hand come over her face and turn her head towards his own. "Be careful what you wish for…" followed by a deep kiss. Yui could feel her body melting into his touch. His tongue playing in hers, soft moans coming from her lips, his hands trailing down her body in soft touches.

Her mind flashing back to the last time her and Shu spent time together, blushing at the thought before remembering his words. Feeling his hand wander down to her hips. Her heart beating faster, was her asking him to stay the night with her, reaching out to him? He was the one in her bed.

Trying to think quickly, feeling his fingers run down between her legs, continuing his firm kisses. His pants getting more aggressive, and the fever of his body rising. Trying to break away from his heat but constantly being brought back in.

"Shu…I… didn't…" Saying in between his fevered kisses. Shu now looming over Yui. His hips firmly planted in between her legs. His heat pressing on the material of her panties.

"I told you what would happen if you called out to me again…" Grabbing each of Yui's hands and pinning them next to her head. Trailing kisses up her neck, her body tingling with excitement, small tears forming in her eyes. She wanted him but hadn't intentionally called out to him. She really was afraid of lightening and wanted the company to fall asleep.

His free hand roaming down her body, ripping her panties off without any resistance. Yui's face completely flushed but exhibiting her want to being fulfilled from Shu. Experiencing a pulsing sensation through her body that she had never felt before, a look of affirmation across Shu's face knowing that Yui was his. Pulling the covers off of her body, eyeing her form over. He could see her shaking. Between how her heart raced, the smell of her excitement, and how her blood called to him by offering itself up from her wounds, he couldn't resist her any longer.

Leaning down and biting into her neck, hovering over her naked body. She sounded so amazing to him, better than any music to his ears. Drinking for several moments, her blood filling him entirely. Yui's eyes trailing him in anticipation, they were no longer pink, leaning up and kissing her mouth a final time.

"Yui…" His eyes filled with a hunger she had never seen before, his fangs had also become longer. Lust hazing his senses as he hung his body over hers. "Bite me if you need to."

Positioning himself to take his bride for the first time.

Yui closing her eyes and awaiting the pain that was to come as a result only to hear a loud crash come into the room. Followed by deep growling and the sound of glass hitting the floor.

"How dare you try and sully her with your blood!"

Yui opening her eyes to find Shu standing at the foot of her bed. His hands arched in such a manner that she could see his nails had extended to become claws. Without looking back at Yui, keeping his attention on what was in front of him, "Yui, run to the bathroom and lock the door behind you."

Taking a moment to recompose her thoughts, peeking around Shu's body to see a wolf with a bright golden eye, a black eye patch, and piercings on its right ear.

"NOW!" Shu sneering at Yui to do as he is telling her to.

Running for the bathroom and locking the door as instructed. Thinking about moving the couch in front of the door but remembering that the door swung outwards. Trying to press her ear to the door but only able to hear mumbling and a commotion going on outside of it.

Outside of the door, tempers flying and claws out.

"How dare you interfere with us."

"What is she to you two other than a way to rebuild your race?"

"She's one of us and you were going to take her for yourself?"

"You've had no interaction with her and now you expect me to hand her over? That poison really has screwed with your mind."

Shin growling at Shu, jumping at him to swipe at his nearly naked body. Shu moving out of the way and balling up his first and punching Shin squarely as he leapt towards him.

Looking briefly for a moment at his hand in surprise, thinking to himself "This must be her blood."

"Shit."

Shu looking at Shin, wondering why the declared statement.

"You just drank from her." A low toned growl coming from behind his teeth, his fur raising up. With Shu drinking her blood, he found it unlikely that he could beat him in his current state. Not fully awoken as Lord, but still tough enough to be a pain in his ass drinking from Yui.

"She is mine. Your kind is not welcome to partake in her regality as a first blood. Yui is one of us."

Shu pondering his words for a moment, "When did you…?"

"That is none of your fucking business. Hand her over, NOW!"

Shin shifting mid jump, surprising Shu and landing a blow on his shoulder.

The fight continuing between the two of them.

Yui standing in the bathroom, still with her ear to the door. Chairs flying and hitting the walls, tempered growls and yelps from the wolf. Raised tones from Shu, and hearing the storm outside continue while the two of them redecorate the room.

After several moments, Yui hearing footsteps towards the bathroom door. It swinging open and before her seeing a slightly bloody but mostly undamaged Shu.

Reaching up and attempting to touch him, only to have her hand batted away.

"Grab a blanket from the bed and follow me."

Yui's eyes growing wide as Shu began to head out of the bedroom to see the wall around her window ripped out, clothes strewn about, and nearly everything broken in her room. Feeling the cold draft against her naked skin, remembering Shu's instructions to grab a blanket from the bed. Doing as instructed and quickly following Shu out of the room.

Walking past Laito's room, Shu knocking on the door and waiting for his response.

"Just to when it was getting good…" Laito coyly stating while standing before Shu and Yui.

"You're such an asshole." Shu growling at Laito. "Get your brothers and take Yui to Ayato's room. I need to go talk to Reiji.

Laito's playful smile escaping his face in less than a moment. "What's this about? Our little minx giving you trouble?"

Shu turning to Laito and giving him a stare that let him know he meant business and not to fuck with him about it right now.

"Alright, Alright. I will take her with me and gather my brothers in Ayato's room." Looking at Yui, leaning to her face, and a very light almost unrecognizable hint of a smirk coming to his face, "Oh the things we will do to Bitch-Chan with the three of us…"

"You lay a finger on her and I will end all three of you." Shu threatens.

Looking at Shu for a moment, noting that his aggressive manner must be a result of Yui's blood and the recent fight. Laito taking note that right now wasn't the time to try and joke around Shu as it might result in something unfavorable.

Scooping Yui up in his arms and walking to Kanato's room, instructing him to follow and finally ending at Ayato's room. Setting Yui down.

"Why are you bothering yours truly?" Ayato questioned.

"Shu was insistent that I bring her with me to your room and gather Kanato on the way over."

Ayato scratching his head, "What the fuck does he want us to do with her?"

"Teddy, what if we drink her until she only has enough left to live?"

"As much as that is ideal, we were told not to touch her."

Peering at Yui, "Do you mean he tried to take what was Ore-sama's food for himself?"

"He almost did, someone broke up the party and it wasn't me." Laito trailed off in a disappointed tone.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me anything? Some asshole of a brother you are!" Ayato states.

"Ngh, here I thought we had more time, Teddy." Kanato looking at the shivering Yui. Stepping closer to her with a wicked grin on his face. "We could all share her, and Shu wouldn't be able to challenge us 3-to-1."

"She isn't yours to claim."

"For fucks sake Subaru, you always have to get in our way. Whose side are you on anyways?" Ayato rants.

Laito moving closer to Yui, "You know Bitch-Chan, my games are the best. I wouldn't mind sharing you with Shu."

Yui looking at the three of them advancing on her, to suddenly feel Subaru behind her with his arm wrapped around her. Licking her neck, before holding a knife to it and slicing into her flesh lightly. Lapping at the drizzle of blood escaping the wound.

"If any of you step near me, I will slice you to ribbons." Sinking his fangs into Yui's neck and drinking heavily of her before pulling them out and sealing up his mark.

"Yui, stay with me. Don't trust these three. They have killed their own mother."

"Look who' talking choir boy! You let yours sit and rot in a tower until she took her own life!" Ayato chimes.

"Shut up!" Subaru barks back.

Yui's tears escaping her eyes, "Stop fighting! You are all brothers but you act like total strangers! Just stop it!" Covering her face into her hands, the blanket falling slightly around her shoulders. Subaru holding onto Yui tighter, opposite of the triplets. Subaru keeping his eyes trailed on the three of them.

Caressing the side of Yui's face, whispering in her ear, "Sleep." Yui feeling her tears cease and her body grow limp in Subaru's arms. Laying her on a nearby bench, resting her head on his lap. Holding the knife firmly in his hand, eyeing the brothers.

Ayato's room had a security advantage being the middle of the house, however, the likelihood that the three would protect her was unlikely. Shu knew that Subaru would watch over her. In the meantime, he had a bone to pick with Reiji. He knew something that he didn't mention to Shu. The fact that he put the household at risk, and nearly got Yui killed due to withholding his information, bothered him a great deal.

Putting some pants on before walking into Reiji's room, he was grateful he did none too soon as he saw a face other than Reiji's that he had no desire to entertain.

"Reiji, why is he here?"

"I needed some answers regarding Yui's heart."

"Why did it have to be him?"

"You know exactly why."

Shu sighing as the individual got up out of the chair from in front of Reiji.

"What are you up to Uncle?" Shu dryly states.

Reiji pushing up his glasses, "He has informed me that the first bloods have made contact with Yui. Night before last, before her sparring session with 'him'."

Shu's eyes growing wide. Continuing to look at Reiji, knowing that he knew something else.

"Last night, when I drank from Yui… As I slept I had a dream of a repressed memory from Yui that manifested itself as a result of 'his' efforts. Thusly her first blood is awakening already as a result and its causing them to be drawn to her."

Shu taking the information in, that would explain why he felt a sudden rage come over him despite his normal demeanor.

"As I continued to drink from her, my thirst for a rage that was forming caused me to lash out harder upon her body." Reiji calmly stating.

"You nearly killed her." Shu glaring at Reiji.

Richter chiming in, "Where is she now?"

"Safe."

"If you count being with the triplets safe, your sorely mistaken." Reiji chuckles to himself at his brothers' stupidity.

"You forget, Reiji, we have a sixth brother who is trust worthy and stronger than the three of them due to his nature at birth."

Reiji's smile fading, he hated it when Shu bested him, even if it was something small like this, their sixth brother indeed born of incest but born of the highest bloodline of vampires.

Richter wanting to break up the party, "I will go deal with the first blood. In the meantime, make sure you continue to awaken the bride." Vanishing before their eyes, Shu and Reiji looking at each other.

Shu not wanting to have a confrontation with his brother, begins leaving the room.

"Stay away from her Shu. "Reiji warning his brother.

"Take your own advice, brother."

Both of them throwing cold glares at each other. Shu closing the door and heading towards Ayato's room. Reiji hated the idea of Shu claiming Yui for himself.

Shu walking down the hallway hearing silence as he approached the room knowing the triplets were inside. Normally they were so loud bickering with each other.

Turning the handle on the door to Ayato's room, he found an unexpected sight…


	23. Dominance over the Field

Standing up from her forced sleeping ritual, Cordelia looked around the room to see Subaru closest to her, while her children were bickering amongst themselves across the room.

"You've all grown up into such handsome young men…" Her heart feeling aflutter at her children before her, but also a narcissist irritation coming over her.

The triplets stopping their arguing to look at the voice and manner of which Yui is speaking to them.

"Cat got your tongue?" Laughing at their confused faces.

Hearing a "Tch." from behind her.

"Subaru, you poor child. It's unfortunate that Karl fathered you as a result of his lust with Christa. He'd have done you a favor by killing you along with that wretched woman."

Glaring at the voice coming from Yui, noting that her eyes were the same color as Laito's. A deep emerald green. Only one woman had that color, and he enjoyed hating her as much as his mother did.

"You have no place in her body, witch."

The triplets looking at Subaru who seems to recognize the individual.

Looking around Yui's body, "You mean you don't recognize your own mothers brand of brainwashing?"

Cordelia giving Subaru a cold stare, "How dare you speak to your elders in such a manner!" Bringing her hand up to slap some sense into him, Subaru pulling the knife up to Cordelia's presence.

"Come, try me. I will end you as you stand."

"Teddy, look! She's returned. That means we get to kill her again!"

Ayato staring at Cordelia with an intense gaze, mixed emotions running through his body.

Laito looking on, his signature blush, and a slightly amused look. "You missed us so much you couldn't bare to be apart from us?" Walking towards Cordelia, his hands in his pockets, planning his next moves if she tries anything.

Cordelia wanting to toy with their emotions some more, playing coy to garner Laito's attention. Wrapping her arms around his body once in range, "Such a man. I wonder how you can satisfy me now…"

Shu walking in to see Yui's body wrapping around Laito's neck. Looking at Subaru who is holding his knife up to Yui's body, Kanato with a crazed look in his eyes, and Ayato looking on frozen in his tracks.

"What the hell was going on?", Shu wondered.

Walking up to Laito, ready to punch him when he noticed something was off. Yui's eyes had a green hue to them.

"Shu! Where have you been hiding from me?"

Giving Yui's form a puzzled look. Looking up at the four in the room, "What is this?"

Almost in a sarcastically grand manner, "Shu, don't you remember me? It's Cordelia!" Wrapping her arms in a familiar manner around Shu's neck and leaning up to kiss him.

Shoving her away from his body before she could get any closer, "You won't sink your claws into me, I remember your type all too well."

"Me oh my, how enticing you've grown up to be. I hated the woman but Beatrice surely did know how to make a fine young man didn't she?"

It made his ears bleed the way she talked about him. He hated women like her, and quite honestly was glad when the triplets had killed her.

"So tell me Shu, have you taken this bride yet? She smells heavily of you, her blood seems to want to rush to your presence right now. What were you doing with her before this?"

Listening to Cordelia's words and feeling an irritation come over him. Feeling three sets of the four eyes in the room glare at him with distaste.

"Oh, you mean no one knows? Oh this is rich!" Laughing hysterically while holding her hand over her stomach. "Look at you trying to steal this one away without no one knowing.

"Silence your mouth you fowl woman." Another voice came from behind Shu.

"Breathtaking… Reiji you surpass even your brother with your looks. You remind me of Karl when he was younger." Laughing into her hand, eyeing his features down with hungry intent.

Although Reiji would have appreciated being held to higher praise than Shu, it couldn't have come from someone worse than this.

Glaring at Cordelia's presence within Yui, "Lock her up downstairs."

Shu looking at Reiji with a firm look, knowing that he also had information about this but hadn't let onto it. The triplets taking hold of Yui's body with Cordelia in it and dragging her down to the dungeon, Subaru following in suit holding the silver knife to her back in the event she tried anything.

"What are you planning, Reiji?"

Staring coldly at Shu for a moment. Thinking to himself that it wouldn't hurt to let him know what he was brewing up considering Shu had an equal distaste for the woman.

"I am working on something to separate her from Yui, permanently. Don't tell Uncle. I suspect 'he' already knows as Cordelia's appearance first happened during the training session with Yui."

"So that's how… You made her tell you."

Smiling thinly at Shu, "She's very obedient. You should give it a try sometime." Laughing to himself, walking out of the room.

Shu walking out behind Reiji, but instead wandering down to the dungeons where he could still hear Cordelia yelling.

Walking into view of her behind bars, hosting herself in Yui's body made his stomach churn. The appearance, however, of Yui's body being chained to the wall had an effect he wasn't expecting. Ignoring the fact that Cordelia was currently residing in her body, her tiny body being held by such large restraints almost seemed like overkill. He could feel a sense of pity coming over the display before him. Why was he pitying her?

Hearing the loud clank of metal against the wall, snapping him from his daydream. Focusing on the four brothers standing around him, Subaru seeming to be in a state of disregard to his actions. However, the three triplets looking at Shu with a look of betrayal. Kanato being the first to leave the room.

"My little song bird! Don't leave me down here all by myself!" Trying to break free of her chains again at the frustration of Kanato turning his back on her.

Laito leaning up to Shu, "You know, this sort of thing doesn't really interest me. My offer still stands if you want to share Yui." Chuckling to himself and walking out.

Ayato standing with balled up fists staring at Shu, "I will be her first everything. I will kill you in your sleep if you lay another hand on Yui."

Shu shaking his head at Ayato as he storms out.

"Well let's have it." Shu dryly states to Subaru.

Staring at Shu for a moment, "She's not my mother, you can kill her if you want." Handing the knife to Shu and walking out of the room.

Shu standing as the only one left, the silver knife in his hand. Looking down at it and again back up at Cordelia's yelling and raging fits. Deciding to walk back up stairs and leaving her chained up. Thinking to himself that Reiji did say he was working on something – Cordelia being present wasn't long term so no use in killing the bride just yet. Yui was supposed to go to school the following day. It looks like they might have to postpone it a few days until they could get Cordelia out of her system.

Cordelia finally calming down a bit within the confines of the dungeon. Appearing before her was a face she recognized. "Come to visit me and gloat have you?"

Leaning down to face level with Cordelia, his white hair falling around his shoulders, a playful smile on his face.

"I'm afraid I agree with my sons; you have no place here."

"You bastard! How dare you insult me!" Cordelia shaking her fists in place trying to claw at Karl.

"You insult yourself by being in my presence. Your time came and gone, your weak will wasn't enough to keep me interested or garner more than a few centuries of interest. What makes you think all this time later I would still want a used up woman?"

Spitting at Karl and missing.

Laughing to himself and dusting off a place for him to sit across from Cordelia.

"How many men did you fuck while I was away from the manor? 20? 30? I know I can count my brother amongst one of them. Two of your three son's along with that. You really are a whore who has no decency. Unworthy of the blood that ran throughout your body."

"You have had three wives, all different children. You talk about my sleeping around but you couldn't even keep your cock in your pants while we were married. Don't you dare lecture me about my habits."

"I wouldn't have had to if you had bore me children sooner. Beatrix was a better mother than you, and Christa more loyal than you could fathom in your lifetime. You don't deserve to be jealous."

"JEALOUS? Daughter of a first blood, JEALOUS?!"

"Your showing your age, Cordelia. How about you bring her back and stop embarrassing yourself."

"I could kill her right now."

"You could try, but you can't. She's stronger than you ever were and becoming more cunning as a result. Unlike you, she has the ability to grant me my final wish."

"You mean… you plan on taking her?"

"As my final, Yes."

A seething jealousy coming over her, getting ready to spout something to him when suddenly feeling something rise up within her own body and begin pushing her out.

"This one really seems to like you, twice now she's pushed me out while in your presence."

"You could say I am giving her a little help." A smile forming across his face.

Cordelia's face contorting in a show of pain as she lost control on Yui's body, the body shaking for a brief moment before slow movements returning.

Moving her head up, to see a white blurry image before her.

"Karl….sama?" Blinking again to try and refocus her eyes.

Leaning forward and kissing Yui's head. Smelling that Cordelia was now being buried deep within Yui's body.

"What's going on?"

Un-cuffing her shackles and picking her up in his arms. Running his eyes over her face, noting that he much preferred her this way. Her pinks staring at him with fear, but her deliciousness residing just below the surface.

"I could hear that woman again."

Karl running his nose along side Yui's face, "She's gone for now. Come with me."

Yui blushing at his words looking at him with a look of surprise. "Where are we going?"

A sly smirk on his face, don't worry Lady Yui. You will make it to school tomorrow. I have something else planned for you tonight.

Leaning closer to Yui's body, cradling her in his arms in a tender and familiar manner, whispering something unintelligible to Yui in her ear…

"Amatores sub caelo bis perplexe agimus, da nobis petentibus fuga."

Not understanding a word he was saying but feeling a sudden blush adorn her face, and her body begin to feel a change upon it. His voice sounding so soft, as if he was whispering a promise to her in a tongue she didn't understand.

"Come with me tonight Yui. Experience the skies only as a we can." Pulling Yui's hair back on the side of her neck and sinking his fangs into her bare skin. Her hands finding the sleeves of his shirt and gripping them tightly. Closing her eyes as the intense pain of his fangs, dipping deeper into her body, feeling herself shiver under the sound of Karl taking her blood. It felt exhilarating more so than usual. A quieted moan slipping from her lips, her eyes still closed feeling his breath glide from her neck to her mouth. Firmly holding her head in his hands, sliding his tongue in between and along the edges of her own. Just his brief actions, Yui felt her body awaken in a way that was completely new to her. It felt like her skin had become increasingly responsive, her hearing and her physical touch receptors heightening.

Yui smiled at herself upon hearing the ever so light moans coming from his own lips that she hadn't noticed before. He was fevered with his desire but keeping it under his collar while he engaged her.

Her body began to feel light, focusing on his movements, opening her eyes, she could see the dungeon getting larger, and Karl transforming into a bat before her eyes.

"Follow me."

Yui taking his lead and following him through various hallways and corridors of the manor to finally find an open area in which they could escape. It seemed to be happening all so quickly that she was doing her best just to keep up with him.

Flying into an open clearing shortly after, Yui could feel the wind against her skin, everything feeling so crisp, so light, so fast. Keeping pace with Karl ahead of her, looking around as they flew.

"I never knew… this is what it looked like from up here. It's so…"

"Breathtaking." Karl peering at Yui as she seems to be in awe, not realizing that he is talking about her.

"It's amazing!" Yui still in shock of what she is seeing with her own eyes. Her arms starting to feel tired from the long distance they have traveled. Starting to feel her body drop from their current flight.

"We can rest a bit." Nudging Yui with his own wings as they came near a tree and Yui nearly face planting into the side of a branch at her own lack of control of her new form.

"Oww."

"I can fix that for you, you know." Karl slyly stating and popping out of his current form. Leaning over to the branch and picking Yui up in his hands.

Running his index finger over her damaged wing, the same warming sensation to her body as before. A smirk forming over his face, "Even so beautiful in this form. You really are a goddess to be worshipped." His hand trailing around Yui's back, her white fur adorning her tiny body, bright red eyes, and her pale snout. Her limbs the color of her nose.

Chuckling to himself at an amused thought, placing Yui onto a nearby branch and shape shifting back to join her.

"Yui…"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever seen bats make love to one another?" A smile forming across his face, awaiting her predictable response. "It's quiet engaging to watch."

Scooting away from Karl, "N-No… b-but, umm…" Growing quiet and feeling her fur blush at the thought. Thinking to herself, "God this is embarrassing!" He made it hard for her to respond to him in general, asking questions like this made her want to hide under a rock.

At that very second feeling her body change. Her body sliding to feel herself try and cling tightly to the nearest thing she could grasp. "I'm falling!" and her eyes tightly closed. She could feel her body moving at a rapid pace only to hear, "Dimitte a forma."

Opening her eyes, she could see Karl over her body, whispering something else into her ear and his arms catching her before hitting the ground.

Watching Yui tumble off the branch in her serpent form, undoubtedly unintentional, he needed to get her to release from her first blood wanting to overpower her vampire blood.

"We can walk the rest of the way; it seems your body is having a hard time retaining its shape." Chuckling to himself under his breath that it very well could have been his teasing that caused her other nature to come out.

Walking for roughly another hour, Yui came upon a view she recognized.

"We are home, finally." He stated.

Looking downwardly at her appearance, Karl had draped his jacket over her at some point. Forgetting that she was just wearing a blanket until she turned into a bat.

"I can't go in looking like this! People will see!"

Laughing at her cowering behind him and trying to find a nearby object to hide behind, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "No one will see you if it makes you feel any better. I have already sent them away."

Yui looking up at Karl's golden eyes, having no choice but to trust his word. Stepping up the cold stone steps, it felt strange coming back here in this manner. Her first time, dressed in formal attire for a church fund raiser, a second time with Shu and Reiji, and now completely naked with the exception of an over-sized jacket over her form.

Walking across the bare marble flooring, remembering how they both danced and all she could think about doing to him was lewd things. Her cheeks flushing at the remembrance of how close he was to kissing her in the gardens and then remembering his kiss over her mouth in the dungeon.

Opening a door before them, she recognized it as Karl's room from earlier. Keeping herself outside, knowing better than to step into the room again.

"You can have it for tonight. Rest up."

Looking at Karl again, back to the room and back up to his gaze. Remembering how he began to feverishly undress her last time.

"I can tell your mind is on something else other than sleep right now. Your heart is beating faster."

Blushing and looking at her bare feet, realizing she needed to clean herself off again before bed. Remembering that she was clean before Shu…

Her face flushing more at the thought of Shu taking her.

Leaning down to Yui, "If you desire that right now, I can make sure none of my sons will touch you again… You will be mine, forever."

His words trailing along her skin, she could feel her body pulling itself towards him. Quickly thanking him, stepping inside and closing the door behind herself. Panting heavily, her legs moving together on their own at the excitement he always seemed to cause her.

"Why does he always make me feel this way. He barely has to say anything and instantly I want him." Yui processing the thoughts through her mind.

Looking up to see a bathroom adjacent to the room. Walking past the bed, it was adorned with various materials she wasn't familiar with and clothing for Yui to wear. "Had he been planning this?" She wondered.

Taking a quick shower, towel drying her hair, and slipping into a long shirt left on the bed. Holding her arms up in it, she could tell it was one of his long white shirts that he usually wore. Bringing the sleeves up to her nose, it smelt good. It was also very soft, rubbing her face on the sleeves she imagined Karl to be in the shirt while she rubbed her face over it.

"You seem to be enjoying my shirt a great deal. Would you prefer the real thing?"

Yui's face going pale, how long had he been standing there? Taking the sleeves from her face and putting them at the sides of her arms. Looking at Karl's face, she could see a smile coming over it.

Not realizing that he could nearly see everything through the light of the shirt. Her perky nipples adorning her chest and introducing themselves through the light color of his shirt. The outline of her feminine presence, her scent wafting through the lower opening, barely covering the crest of her upper thighs.

He could feel his mouth watering looking at her innocent face, her virgin body, and the pulsing of her blood calling out to him just below her skins surface. Her eyes red with an eagerness waiting to jump out, heart racing with anticipation.

Balling his fist up and piercing his own skin with his finger to keep himself grounded to his senses instead of letting Yui's haze form over him. It was nearly unbearable how badly her body called out to him.

Yui watching Karl with an uneasiness, slipping under the covers. Adjusting the blankets, she could feel soft furs caressing her skin, silk in between, and a gentle caress of something she couldn't quiet place.

"I will be just outside if you need anything."

Yui nodding, her mind grateful that he's residing outside, her body and impulses cursing under her breath that he wasn't coming to join her. It was always so confusing around him. Remembering Victoria's words that it wasn't wrong, and nothing to be ashamed of, so why did she always feel so guilty? A betrayal of her faith maybe?

Closing her eyes and falling asleep, remembering that everything in her room had been destroyed. Which meant that most likely her prepared notebooks were also completely gone. Why had Shin broken up Shu's attempt at taking her? Outside of meeting him at this very manor the prior week, she never had any contact with him. Why was he so concerned with her blood and Shu meddling with 'First Blood' affairs as he called it?

Several questions running through her mind that she didn't have answers to, she would need to find out some other time. For now, sleep was overtaking her mind and it was a welcome feeling after the day she had. A day where she didn't have the energy to deal with the brothers but ended up dealing with so much more than she bargained for.

A new day was ahead of her…


	24. A Bleeding Heart

**I appreciate the support from all of the readers! It took me a little longer to write this as I had to do some research beyond my own knowledge of some of the individuals of DiaLovers as I was not super versed on one of them. Upon completion, I can see why some of you have a particular favorite in regards to an individual that is in this chapter :) Some of you might ponder if some of the guys are softening up, definitely not, but you can say ulterior motives is the name of the game :D Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

Hearing a rustling in her room, Yui pulled the covers tightly to her body.

"Who's there?"

Peering around, she couldn't see any movement, but could smell something familiar.

"I know you're here, why don't you just come out?"

Waiting silently for something to pop out, and seeing nothing. Yui deciding to fish out whatever it was that was moving around as she suspected that it was probably someone spying on her.

A sense of calm coming over her body, she could feel certain senses heighten in her body, the shirt hanging loosely on her body, the sleeves covering her hands. Concealing their danger, her nails a little longer, teeth a little sharper, and her body being more acute to the current surroundings.

Yui letting out a low growl to shake whatever it was that was in her room, moving around slowly, using her various senses to determine what it was in her room. Walking towards the front of the room, she could tell that the smell and presence seemed to fade. Whatever it was, it lingered around the bed.

Stepping carefully, one foot in front of the other, she was waiting for whatever it was to slip up. Her predator watching her with eager intent at the vision before him. Her windows completely changed to their golden hue, her body reacting like it was stalking its prey, and noting her demeanor change as she awoke in a state of alarm. Watching Yui like this was something he enjoyed and the prospect of her finding him in his hiding spot.

Closing her eyes, trying to place the scent of whatever it was nearby. Noting that it could be anything given that Karl was very powerful and being able to transform into anything, the Sakamaki's being able to transform occasionally, Carla and Shin being able to transform into a couple of different forms but since First Blood's were so rare, the information on them even more so.

Looking at the bed and noting that there seemed to be an extra pillow on it, deciding that maybe that was it, picking it up and putting it to her nose. Her elongated fingernails coming into view as she held the pillow up. The individual watching her being impressed that she had come so far along in a short amount of time. Her hands digging her fingernails into the pillow to see if it was what she was searching for. Deciding to give her a bit of help he voiced, "You're close…"

Startled by the voice, looking around for where it came from before feeling stupid and remembering she needed to listen instead of playing like a human and searching for a physical presence. Putting the pillow down, the stuffing slightly coming out of the holes she formed into it.

Crouching on a knee and looking under the bed, the individual watching her admired her stems peeking out from under her shirt. The thought of running his hands up them and sinking his fangs into them seemed all to thrilling. Peeking her head back up after not seeing anything unusual there. Smelling a little more, she could tell it was at body level or higher. Circling the bed looking at the bed posts, her eyes traveling up. A knock on the door came.

"Lady Yui."

Pausing for a second, feeling her body drop slightly out of its current composure.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

Bracing herself against the bed, gripping one of the bed posts with her hand, "Yes."

Karl walking into the room, eyeing her over with a light smirk coming over her appearance. Being greeted by golden eyes, her feminine features still showing through the light shirt, and looking at her hand on the post. She looked like she was ready to play a game with him. The thought crosses his mind but he opts out of the notion for now noting something else in the room.

"It looks like something has gotten you excited this morning." Admiring her features while watching her body shift at the compliment. Smelling the air, he smelled something that amused him. "I know its only a matter of time before you will find him."

Yui looking at him curiously as he knows something she doesn't.

"The car is ready to take you to school. Here is your uniform. Your book bag is waiting for you in the car."

Taking a last look at Yui before closing the door, storing the image of her disheveled first blood appearance in his mind. It would get him through until the next time he would get to train with her.

Yui looking at her uniform and deciding that it would be good to get ready and head to school. Not wanting to miss the first day, walking over and picking up the uniform and walking into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her and changing into her clothes. Walking back out, there was something sitting on the bed.

"You didn't find me this time. There is always next time…"

Sticking the note in her pocket and heading out of the room. Another cryptic note. Yui was really beginning to hate these.

Waiting for Yui was a small breakfast table of which Karl was sitting at waiting for her to join him. Walking over and taking her seat next to him.

"Did you sleep well?"

Nodding her head and picking up a breakfast pastry and taking a bite of it. Chewing thoughtfully, just what exactly was in her room, and specifically, whom?

His hand reaching over to Yui's, picking it up off of the table and bringing it to his lips. Placing a light kiss on the top of her hand and smiling into her fingers. "I look forward to your next visit, my dearest Yui."

Yui looking at Karl, "You aren't going to eat with me?" Standing up already in the process of excusing himself, taking a look at Yui's pleading eyes and deciding he could stay a few moments longer. "Anything for my goddess." Bowing at her request and sitting back down. Picking up an item from the table and indulging Yui in her want to share a moment with him. Smiling to herself, chewing her food.

"Karl, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." A bemused smile on his face.

"I mean…" Looking down at her food in front of her, "How do you… summon?... lightening…" Not quiet sure how to ask a question as it seems foreign to her.

Staring at Yui for a moment, deciding to humor her as undoubtedly his sons wouldn't be able to explain it to her. "As a powerful vampire, you inherit certain powers."

"Is it something you could teach me?"

Enjoying her curiosity, thinking to himself how he could use this to his advantage. Undoubtedly teaching her would make her more formidable and a higher likelihood that she could further grant him his wish. "Would you like to learn how to utilize your vampire blood, Yui?" Leaning towards her resting his hands folded up under his chin, gazing at her face for her response.

Turning her head up to see Karl's interested intent, "I would like to know what makes my blood so special. I have dreams that I don't understand. I'd like to know why."

Thinking to himself that she's had dreams. Knowing that sometimes repressed memories came about in different forms, wondering if his casting caused any of these. "What type of dreams are you having?"

"I keep having one where I think I am a cat of some sort, or a wolf, and I am hunting something."

Karl sitting up straight, relaxing his hands on the table, pondering if it could be the repressed memory. Thinking back to the interaction noting that they hadn't been hunting anything during Shin and Yui's interaction. The dream she was having was likely a result of her first blood reaching out. Noting that her alternate nature was forcing its way forward whither he wanted it there or not. Smirking to himself that the ancestor's blood was more persistent than he originally thought.

"And do you feel hungry when you wake up?"

Stuffing another piece of food in her mouth just as he asked the question. Deciding to nod her head knowing it wasn't polite to talk with her mouth full.

"Seems like this morning you are quiet ravenous."

Looking at her plate, noting that she was indeed hungry. Thinking back that she hadn't had much of anything since breakfast the day prior, that too could be causing the manner of which she was eating.

"Well, you best hurry along and get to school otherwise you will be late." Getting up out of his chair, leaning forward and kissing the top of Yui's head, his hand running through her hair in a tender manner. Turning around, putting his long white jacket on and going with another individual that Yui suspected as another vampire or a familiar.

Taking another bite of the food before her before cleaning her fingers with a cloth napkin from the table. Standing up and brushing herself off before running to the front door. Opening the doors, forgetting that it was night time, her eyes adjusting. It was always so well lit inside Karl's manor. Seeing the car before her, she assumed this to be what he was talking about. Seeing an individual open the door for her, Yui got into it to find a bag with all of her books. Pulling them out and inspecting them, they looked untouched by the fight the night before. Peering through them it looked like her notes had all been copied over perfectly. These were not her original notebooks but instead brand new ones that Karl somehow acquired. How did he remember which subject went with the colors Yui had picked? They were perfect. Flipping through them, something catching her eye. Her notes were indeed there but they were in another written hand. Flipping through them in awe as the hand writing was better than her own.

The smooth cursive of each letter, the writing seemed fluid and romantic. Blushing at the thought that Karl re-wrote all of her notes. A thought so soon, on one of the pages of her chemistry notebook was a note written to her:

"For my dearest Yui. Good Luck on your first day.

With Love,

K"

Closing her notebook quickly. Puzzled by the comment on it, retaliating against it, "What the heck?!" Escaping her lips while secretly enjoying that someone cared enough to make her day a little easier. Thinking a little deeper for a moment wondering what the purpose of writing this to her and going through the effort to copy over all her notes into new books. Each of them always acted with purpose. Knowing that typically the apple never falls far from the tree, wondering what Karl was up to since he was the head of the Sakamaki's and their father.

"I wonder what he expects as a result of this action?" Yui brooded while sitting in the car that took her to school. Shortly after, feeling the vehicle stop and the door open. Grabbing her book bag, she could feel several sets of eyes staring at her. Whispers passing in between one another as she thanked the individual pulling the door open for her.

Walking briskly up to the front doors of the school, it looked imposing with its tall steeped roofs and large windows. The doors made of what seemed like heavy wood, maybe an oak wood. Rushing inside and quickly beginning to look around for the hallway she needed so she could begin heading towards her first class.

"Are you… lost?"

Yui turning around to have her eyes meet with an individual she recognized as another vampire by the way her blood raced as he came into view.

His eyes a soft grey color, messy strands of dark black hair tipped with a lighter grey. A maroon colored beret perched atop his head. A scar running over the bridge of his nose, and notable amounts of gauze wrapped around his neck and wrists. Continuing to eye him down, she could also see his lithe figure under his school uniform. Yui's mind trailing off at the individual before her.

Running a knife along her skin, the cold steel sending shivers over her body causing the localized area to goose bump. His hands pinning her body to a door, his heat pressing into her back side while he licks the nape of her neck. The knife slicing into her skin just enough to see a trail of crimson running down it. His tongue reaching out to lap at it, his fangs in view to where Yui could see them. The isolation of his movements against her body…

"Miss?" The individuals hand reaching out to touch Yui's shoulder.

"Hrm?" Coldness seeping into her body through her clothes on her shoulder. Her body tensing at the sudden touch. "My name is Yui. I am so sorry; I space out sometimes!" Blush adorning her cheeks, the individual before her coming back into focus.

"My name… is… Azusa." Speaking slowly while peering over Yui's body. He could hear her heart beat quicken. Her blood smelt intense, delicious, and it tantalized his presence.

"I would like… to walk you to class, Yui-san." He spoke softly.

Yui peering up at Azusa nodded while adjusting her book bag on her shoulder. Azusa reaching over to grab the bag from her arm only to see Yui pull away. "I can carry these myself, thanks!" Smiling at Azusa's gesture.

Nodding at her comment, he began to walk closely to her while escorting her down the hall to her first class. Yui slightly unnerved by how close he was walking to her, trying to scoot a step over only to notice Azusa match her movements.

"So are you new here?"

"Yes! I just transferred in from another school. I am a 2nd year here. What about you?"

"I'm a third year here along with my brothers."

"You have brothers? Are they also in the same class as you?"

"Yes, we are all 3rd year students. Well here is your room, Yui-san. Will I see you later?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Would you like to have dinner together?"

Thinking in her head, dinner. Right, because it's a night school so instead of lunch it's dinner time. He seems harmless enough compared to the others she had met, so wouldn't be a bad idea. "Sure."

"I will stop by once we break for dinner and meet with you here. Okay?"

"Yes." Smiling lightly at Azusa, he seemed to lighten up as she smiled at him. He continued to walk down the hall as Yui turned around to head into her class. Being greeted immediately as she turned around with a pair of peridot eyes, looking at her in an irritated manner. His face inches from her.

"Who the hell was that, titless?"

Hating the nick name, furrowing her brow at him, "None of your business."

Ayato grabbing her wrist as Yui tries to walk past him. "You are mine; must I remind you?" Leaning forward and licking her neck, yanking on her wrist to pull her closer to him. Whispering into her ear, "I am your first everything." Wandering his other hand around the back of Yui and slipping his hand under her school jacket.

"Do I get to watch while you violate Bitch-chan?" Laito's voice teasing. Looking around Ayato, Yui could see Laito sitting in his desk leaning back and Kanato holding Teddy, silently sitting adjacent from Laito.

"I have my classes with all three of you?"

"Isn't it great? Maybe if the teacher doesn't show up, we can make a Bitch-chan sandwich. That would be so… pleasant." Laito's voice lingering while undressing Yui with his eyes, a smile forming across his lips as the thought ruminates within his mind.

"Do you forget she disappeared last night, asshole? Who do you think took her?"

Yui remembering that Karl had taken her out of the dungeon, she dared not whisper to them who it was. Knowing Ayato's temper he would undoubtedly inflict harm upon her if he found out, Laito would probably care less, and Kanato was a wild card.

"Teddy, do you smell that stench? It smells awful."

Ayato and Laito looking at Yui for a moment before their eyes traveling to the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ayato chimes in with a jealous demeanor, interrupting his moment of pressing Yui to his will as she just recently entered. The individual giving off an aura that Ayato didn't much care for.

He looked sternly at Yui and walking past Ayato not saying anything. Walking over to a corner of the room with an empty desk and sitting down. Ayato scoffing at the male that entered the room without acknowledging him, turning his attention back to Yui.

"We aren't done with this titless." Giving a look of frustration to Yui as more students began to pour into the class room. Ayato taking his seat, Laito still peering at the individual that entered the room until a girl that entered the classroom walked over to him and threw her arms over his shoulders cooing his name. Kanato turning back towards the front and setting Teddy on the desk in front of him, talking to it quietly.

Yui's eyes adjusting, noting that only a single desk was left. Specifically, a desk next to the individual that Ayato snarled at. She recognized this individual…

Sitting down in the last desk, looking over at him sitting in the corner. Remembering that she had met him, but he seemed very familiar, more than just meeting him. She wanted to formally greet him but class was getting ready to start. Taking out her notebook and placing it on her desk. Picking her book out too and setting it out. She could feel her blood calling to the individual sitting next to her. Why did it feel like she was forgetting something, apart of her being seemed to be completely void?

Turning her head to look at him, running her eyes over his features. Thinking to herself that his teal minimalist glasses made him look handsome, his rusty blonde tussles seemingly running wild, remembering his black eye patch when she first met him with his brother. He seemed to be staring back at Yui as she was inspecting him. A smirk forming over his face. Yui's eyes trailing further down his body, noticing his piercings on his right ear, three of them. One piercing in his left ear. His necklace seeming familiar, adorned with a…

"Miss Komori."

"Coffin" Yui chimes up, her thoughts escaping her lips in a mutter after hearing her name.

"Miss Komori, are you present?"

A fully formed smile adorning the individual sitting next to her almost like he had caught her in his trance.

"Yes! I am here!" Raising her hand to let the teacher know where she was.

Looking back at the individual sitting next to her, he was still staring back at her.

Yui hearing the teachers voice in the back ground, calling on other students. Eyeing the rest of his features, he also wore his shirt slightly unbuttoned showing part of his chest. His attire was standard school uniform, but noted that he also had on black gloves.

"Mr. Tsukinami."

"Yeah."

That's right, his name was Shin Tsukinami and he was a first blood who could turn into a wolf.

"Please turn to chapter 1."

Yui opening her book on her desk, suddenly hearing Shin speak to the left of her.

"I forgot my book at home today. Can I share with you?"

Looking up from her desk, she could see Ayato, who was sitting in front of her turned around facing Shin. "Like hell you are!"

"Gentlemen, is there a problem?" A voice came from the front of the class.

Shin smiling at Ayato, speaking up to the front, "I was suggesting to Miss Komori that her and I share a book since I forgot mine today."

"That's an excellent idea. Thank you Miss Komori for being so helpful."

Shin staring at Ayato with an evil grin on his face as he won the round. Scooting his desk closer to Yui's. Nudging his chair next to hers. Knowing Ayato was still watching, Shin pulling his right arm around the back of Yui's chair without her noticing. Inadvertently placing his arm around Yui, Shin relishing that he was getting under one of the Sakamaki boys' skin.

Being oblivious to the war that is happening in front of her, trying to read along with the class in the book. Shin leaning closer to Yui to give the illusion that he was reading the book, but in reality he was just driving Ayato closer to his outburst.

Yui taking notes in her notebook, Shin deciding to finally take notice of what she was doing, looking down. At first catching a glimpse of her cleavage down her shirt, but finally looking up at her hand writing.

"I should have you copy me a set of notes."

"Sure, I can do that."

Looking briefly up at Ayato to see the back of his head. Noting his hands bundled up on his desk, his rage bubbling as he sits there. A smug sense of satisfaction coming over him knowing that he has gained the upper hand. Deciding to grab a snack, leaning down from his bag and grabbing a bundle of mixed nuts.

Stopping mid sentence in her writing, she recognized that bundle. It was on her window sill the day before.

"Shin… Where did you get that bag?"

"Hrm?" Popping a couple of them into his mouth.

"That bag. There was one sitting on my window ledge yesterday. I don't know how it got there but it looked just like that one and held the same contents."

Shin chewing while looking at Yui, nodding his head. Ayato sitting in front of Yui seemed to be listening intently. Knowing that Ayato's curiosity had been peaked, he decided to evade the question to drive Ayato crazy.

"Huh. Must be coincidence."

Nodding at the comment, Yui continued to write her notes. The remainder of the class going on before the first bell rang signaling a break.

Shin quickly getting out of his chair and heading out. Ayato turning around to spout off at Shin, only to find he had already left. Looking at Yui before deciding he was going to go give Shin a piece of his mind. Laito walking past Yui, stopping at her desk for a brief second while his eye candy was draped over his arm glaring at her while she sat. Looking down at her desk and then back up at Laito, noting he gave her a wink with a coy edge of his smile curling up. Walking out of the room for the break, Yui decided to get up. Looking around there was a few students, but no one she recognized. Deciding it would be a good idea to use the bathroom and get a drink of water before the next session started.

Finishing from the bathroom, walking out, still drying her hands with the paper towel. Tossing it in a nearby trash, walking towards the water fountain, noting a door coming up on her right. Looking up it appeared to be another classroom. Paying no mind to it, nearly reaching her destination when she heard the door open up. A pair of arms wrapping around her body and pulling her into the dark room.

"Let me go!" Yui shouted, trying to reach forward to grab the door handle. The arms releasing her body and her feet finally touching the ground. Feeling around, her hands finally grabbing something, or rather someone.

Running her hands along where she first started feeling, she could feel the touch of her fingers running along a jacket, up to a piece of jewelry and finally landing upon the shoulders of the individual that pulled her in.

"What do you want?" Still trying to find the door, walking around. Her eyes finally adjusting, she could make out something in the dark. It was an empty classroom with several desks, and a large desk at the front of the class room.

"I want you to remember."

"Who are you?"

"You already know the answer to that question if you were using your senses instead of your eyes."

Thinking about his words, a sense of déjà vu coming over her. She had heard them before.

Her hands still feeling around, feeling her legs run into a desk. Leaning forward and putting her hands on the top of the desk feeling around for the edges, and then using that to branch out to try and find another part of it, hopefully the door.

Suddenly, a presence pressing itself against her body. "I will force you to remember if I have to."

"Wait, what are you…" Yui protesting before feeling her lips being covered by a hand. The remainder of her words being muffled into his hand.

"If you aren't quiet, we will be found out. Surely you don't want that." Taking his other free hand and wrapping it around Yui's waist, lifting her around and up onto the large desk at the front of the empty classroom. Shin pressing his body in between her knees and spreading her legs apart as he approached her. Yui feeling embarrassed, even in the dark, trying to pull her skirt to cover her body despite the lack of light.

Taking his hand from her mouth, moving it to her tie around her neck, pulling slowly on one of the ribbons.

"Shin…"

"So you remember."

"Your name, yes. Did you leave me that bag of nuts yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Shin moving his mouth closer to Yui's neck, licking softly at the tender supple flesh under her ear, her neck, and shoulder. It seemed like forever since he last tasted her. It also seemed like the vampires hadn't partaken in her too much since last time as her blood smelt better than the last time he performed the purification on her.

"To let you know I was watching you."

"Shin…"

Irritated with all of her questions, "What?!"

"Why does it seem like I know you more than I currently do?"

Knowing that Karl had sealed her memory, he wasn't sure if it would work, but maybe feeding her some of his blood would help unseal the spell. Not sure of any other ways, it wouldn't hurt to try it.

"Do you want to know the answer?"

"Yes." Her body trembling at the prospects. Sensing that something hadn't been right, her curiosity getting the better of her.

A gloved hand resting on Yui's right knee, running slowly up her thigh. Not being able to see his movements but hearing him rustle with something in front of her. A bare hand coming up to greet the other side of her body. Running his hand up the front of her jacket, quickly undoing her buttons and pulling aside her white blouse. A button breaking free from the top of it as he gave it a firm yank.

Yui could feel her legs inching closer to Shin's body in the pitch black of the room. His torso pulling close enough that she could now clearly smell his scent lingering, his breath becoming more intense. It made her heart race with excitement, doing this with him at school felt sinful but at the same time praying that no one would walk in on them. Afraid of his whispers but somehow feeling entranced by his presence.

His fangs slipping into the crest of her neck and shoulder. Yui's hands finding his hands in the dark based on their placement and gripping tightly onto them. He drank slowly from her body, languid gulps coming from his throat as he drank. Pulling back and moving his hands up to Yui's face, cupping them around her head in a familiar manner.

He needed to awaken her vampire blood to force through her hunger, and encourage her to drink from him. Not knowing of any other ways to encourage her behavior, moving his lips to Yui's, tilting her head up and pushing some of her blood into her own mouth. Feeling it slide down her throat. Shin's tongue sliding in after releasing the blood to ensure she drank all of it as he needed this to work; he needed her to remember, the fate of their race rested on it.

Pulling back, running his thumbs up to her lips and sliding them from left to right over her bottom lip, coaxing her vampire nature out of her body. Her blood still wasn't pure enough but it burned his throat less. Knowing it would do the trick, he awaited her to come forth.

Yui sitting silently for a moment, her body growing with excitement as she drank the liquid he slipped into her mouth.

"Shin…"

"Are you ready?"

"I… don't know." Yui stated. Confused as to what was supposed to change, her body felt like normal.

Shin's fingers running over her lips again, this time wandering to her upper lip and noting he was probing around her canines.

"Do you want to remember?"

"Shin…"

"Well?"

"I'm… I am…"

Silence for a moment between both of them. Utilizing his first blood senses, he could feel Yui awakening. Her aura emanating a tantalizing aroma that drew him in.

"Hungry. You smell so good." Yui leaning up and her hands wandering to Shin's jacket and pulling it off his shoulders. His hands helping Yui with the top buttons of his shirt, working it open for her. Yui's fever increasing the longer she goes without tasting what's in front of her, her hands running up the front of his open shirt and finding bare flesh.

Adjusting her body and scooting closer to Shin, letting her tongue meet the landscape before her, tasting his firm muscled flesh. Moving his charmed necklace out of her pathway, weaving it in her fingers and holding it amongst his shoulder.

Shin's mind wandering as to why he was enjoying this. He was charged with training her, but found himself wishing for more as he felt her body exploring his. Noting the change in his thinking, feeling his tail begin to sway. Bringing his fingers up through Yui's hair as her tongue wandered his right nipple. "Feast on me until you remember."

Yui's breath fevered with hunger. He could hear her heart racing with excitement as the words rolled from his tongue. Normally he would be off put by a vampire laying a hand on him, but also knowing that she had the heart of a half first blood, he somehow was able to overlook it temporarily. He had never had someone pierce his flesh with their fangs, let alone had he ever given permission to anyone to do that. He wanted her to remember, he needed her to remember.

Her hands moving further up, her body moving to adjust her position again. Her sex pressing against his own, her nails and fingers clamoring over his body with her hunger excited him more than he anticipated. It was also unbelievable that she was this turned on just with the brief touching that he had given her. Noting that her body would undoubtedly be more responsive with his harsher methods, another time.

The prick of her fangs entering his body on his right peck. Grabbing her hair tightly, her soft lips caressing around where she entered. It was a hard to describe sensation, his blood leaving his body to feed another of their kind. A numbing sensation coming over his lips as she drank. Her soft moans escaping her lips in between drinks. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, imagining Yui in cuffs, her body disciplined by him fully, and both of them enjoying one another. His mind racing through multiple scenarios before wondering if he would be an acceptable candidate to rebuild their race according to his brothers' plan.

Her fangs were still embedded in his chest. Her hunger was indeed intense.

Yui feeling a fuzzy sensation wash over her body as she sank her fangs into Shin's chest. His blood seemed to draw her in. Her mind began to flash of multiple images, some so quick that they made no sense to her what so ever. Doing her best to process the images, suddenly falling into a mental image of Shin taking her. The sudden surge of emotions causing a soft moan from her lips while she fed.

More images rushing by, seeing Carla and Shin having a conversation as children. Thinking to herself that she saw Shin without his eye patch. Noting that she may have also seen their parents. Same father, but different mothers? Continued confusion coming over the images, until she came upon something that related to her.

Shin whispering the word 'sleep' in her ear. Watching her body from overhead, and waiting for her outside. Seeing herself slither up in a snake form, and later turn into a wolf form, and lastly back into a human. Shin teaching her how to transform into a wolf, and finally their fun together running around playing hide and seek. As the memory came to an end, Karl being present and putting her to sleep and wiping her memory of Shin. Noting that she needed to awaken 'naturally'. Confused by his meaning, clinging to the memory as it faded, seeing Shin completely naked and placing her into bed. As the vision faded out, a feeling of sadness overwhelming her body to the point that it made her want to cry.

Shin feeling Yui's mouth remove itself from his body, and hearing her sniffle in the dark.

"So you remember."

"Yes."

Yui quietly sobbing to herself, emotions running rampant.

"I had no idea drinking from a first blood would cause hysteria in your kind."

"I'm sorry, Shin. I couldn't remember until now. It's just a lot for me to process."

Re-buttoning his shirt, knowing that now his plan was back on track to fulfill Carla's wishes. Noting his mixed feelings in the process. Putting his jacket back on none too soon to see light coming into the room.

"The next class is getting ready to start; we need to get going." A cold but calculating voice came from the door.

Shin looking down at Yui, and then looking back at Carla standing at the door nodding.

Moving her head up to see the individual standing at the door, she recognized him as Shin's older brother, Carla. Sniffling while looking at him, he seemed to be indifferent to her emotions and simply closed the door after nodding at Yui.

"Check your face before you go back to the room."

Yui continuing her silent tears, nodding while covering her mouth trying to muffle her sounds. Shin leaving the room and cracking the door so there was a little bit of light left in the room.

Straightening her dress, feeling a little ashamed of her behavior, but at the same time feeling a wash of confusion come over her noting that she could feel Shin's emotions in the visions as well. Some of rage, others of blood lust, and the one with both of them – happiness, excitement, desire, and lastly as he left her sleeping… sadness.

Walking out of the room and rushing back to the bathroom. Washing her face, and wiping off the smeared blood from around her mouth. Drying her eyes, but taking a last second to look at herself as she licked her lips. Tasting Shin's blood on the creases of her mouth, it was like drinking a smoothie; sweet, thick, and silky.

Checking her mouth to make sure she wasn't going to surprise anyone walking around, noting her features were normal.

Heading back to the classroom, pulling the door back, noting that Shin wasn't back yet. Ayato however seemed to have claimed the desk next to hers now, formally Shin's desk, and Laito sitting in front of her. Kanato occupying the desk to the right of hers, effectively boxing her desk in from all sides.

"What the hell took you so long? That was a long bathroom break." Ayato boldly states.

"Bitch-chan had to look her best. I'm sure she was just checking over her appearance to entice us." Smiling lightly at Yui as she approached her desk. Noting that as he eyed her, something was off. Her skirt looked disheveled and her jacket buttons not lining up correctly. A light scowl coming over him as he noticed it. Not letting his brothers on to his findings, noting that he could see fang marks peeking out from under her collar. Was Ayato so enraged that he missed it?

"Teddy, I wonder if the longer you wait to drain her if her blood becomes sweeter."

Yui looking at Kanato unnerved as she sat back down.

"It looks like I get to sit next to you and share your book this go around."

Pulling out her Chemistry notebook and text, setting them out, Ayato began to open her notebook.

"What the fuck is this?" Standing up in a jealous fit. Laito looking at him wondering what spurred on his outburst. Kanato looking on with his clueless look as to what's going on.

Taking Yui's notebook, throwing it on her desk towards Laito and Kanato and walking out of the classroom. Kanato and Laito moving closer to see what's happening. Yui forgetting that one of her notebooks had a handwritten note in it from Karl. Looking forward with the other two brothers wondering what the issue was.

Seeing the familiar handwriting with Karl's good luck message from earlier that day.

"Oh… What is this juicy bit written here?" Laito teasing Yui. Kanato giving Yui an angry face as if he's ready to behead her. Laito pointing his finger at the writing.

"A love letter from our father… very interesting. Do you love it when a man confesses to you, Bitch-chan?" Moving closer to Yui's face, propping himself up on her desk with his hand and bracing his other hand along the edge of the desk to lean closer to Yui. Moving his lips closer to whispering range of her, "If I told you that I love you, would you change your mind?"

Feeling frustrated, vulnerable, and his words playing on her heart again. Blushing at her notebook, slowly closing it and holding it to her lap.

"Well let's hear it Bitch-chan… Who do you love?"

Kanato standing up and walking closer to Yui, getting into her other ear, "You promised me you wouldn't leave me." Pulling on any remaining heart strings she may have had left.

"I… I don't know!"

Tears starting to come from the edges of her eyes, her body trembling. She felt horrible, wanting to sink into her chair, disappear from between their battering. Not realizing how much time had past, the second bell rang, denoting that it was dinner time. Forgetting that she had made plans, she was surprised when she heard a familiar voice that seemed to be like sunshine cutting through clouds of despair.

"Are you ready, Yui-san?"

Laito and Kanato looking at the individual standing in the door.

Looking up at Azusa who had come to get her for lunch, seeing his expression change at the sight of her tears. Walking over to her chair, helping her up and wrapping his arm around her. His embrace firm but soft. Pressing her face into his jacket, closing her eyes trying to get her emotions in check.

Azusa looking at both Laito and Kanato with a firm cold stare. Laito flashing his usual playful smile back at him, while Kanato giving Azusa a cold stare with a detested pout.

"Let's go eat." Keeping his arm firmly planted around Yui to console her, taking her down the hall into the dining hall. Rubbing her shoulder as a means to console her.

"We will be meeting my brothers for lunch. I told them all about you and they want to meet you."

Yui looking up at Azusa, knowing that he was a vampire, she wondered if his brothers were vampires too or if it was just him. It seemed that everyone that attended the school wasn't a vampire, and there was a large percentile of humans that attended this school. Walking into the dining hall, she noticed someone waving their hand frantically from a table motioning them over.

"There they are. Let's go join them." Azusa stated.

Yui refocusing her eyes, she could feel the blood draining from her face. Just when Yui thought her pit of despair couldn't get any deeper, a thought crossed her mind as she recognized the individuals before her.

"God…help me…"


	25. Beautiful Puppet

Azusa could feel the blonde walking closer to him suddenly upon entering into the dining hall.

"I've been with them a long time; I think you will like them.", noting her reaction.

Yui trying to put forth a sheepish smile to hide her nerves. Eyeing them over, she had indeed met them all before. Yuma she ran into while buying seeds for her garden, Kou while she was getting a manicure and pedicure, and Ruki when she was leaving Karl's manor with Shu. Having spent a small amount of time with Yuma who tried to drink her blood before Ayato saved her, and Kou tried to take her for himself in an ally way before Subaru pulled her out, the only individual she had no knowledge of was Ruki; head of the Mukami household.

Kou still waving his arm until Yui is within eyeshot, smiling warmly at her appearance. Her eyes trailing to Yuma who seemed more annoyed at her presence, began to scoot over to an edge of the bench with Kou scooting in the opposite direction. Azusa walking between the two and motioning for Yui to sit in between Kou and Yuma.

"This is the girl I met earlier today that I wanted to introduce you to. Her name is Yui."

"M Neko-Chan!" Kou exclaimed in an excited voice.

"Sow." Yuma scowling at her arrival.

Ruki staring at Yui in quiet contemplation, nodding his head.

Azusa looking at his brothers, "Oh. So you know of her?"

Ruki giving the table a firm look, "She is Eve."

"This is Eve?" Azusa looking quizzically at Yui below him.

Yui taking her seat at the table between Yuma and Kou, feeling slightly awkward, but thus far feeling that this was a better choice than hanging out in the class room being berated by Laito, Kanato, and possibly Ayato.

Looking across the table at Ruki who seemed to be inspecting her in more detail.

"It's nice to finally meet you officially Ruki-kun." Yui forcing a warm smile at his cold stare. Ruki not saying anything to her but continuing to eye her appearance.

Kou wanting to break the silence, wrapping his arm around Yui and leaning into her giving her a tight squeeze. Yui's body feeling it tense up at the touching from Kou. After what he tried to do to her in the ally she was still a bit sour about it.

"Get your hands off me, please." Shooing Kou away. The look on his face one of astonishment and surprise. "It's all friendly!"

"I don't care, don't touch me!"

Yuma looking at Yui, noting she's got some fight in her. "A sow should know her place."

Yui turning to Yuma and throwing him a dirty look, "I am not livestock. My name is Yui!" A low sound escaping his lips as she continued to fire back. Ruki looking on in amusement, still maintaining his cold demeanor while Azusa is watching the interaction unfold.

"I will get you some food, Eve." Azusa stating before getting up and wandering off to get her some dinner.

"I heard you are staying with the Sakamaki's currently." Ruki finally speaking to Yui.

Looking at Ruki, calming down a bit, "I was, but my room was recently destroyed. So I am staying with Karl-sama right now."

Ruki's eyebrow raising up, peering over Yui noting that she only has a single bite mark on her neck and it looks recent. He could smell something on her that wasn't human or vampire. She referred to the demon lord in such a familiar and casual manner, it intrigued him to know more.

"How was your room destroyed?" He asks curiously.

"I don't know all the details but a wolf broke into my room and fought Shu-san." She stated back to him.

"A wolf?"

"Yes, a founder. From books I have seen they are referred to as a 'First Blood'."

Staring at Yui for a moment, pondering to himself that this was the first he was hearing of the progenitors being out and secondly that they were still alive. Using this information to his advantage would be key. Why would they be interested in Eve?

Azusa coming back with a tray of food for Yui and setting it over her head and putting it in front of her. His hands running up and brushing her shoulders and pulling her hair back behind her shoulders. Leaning forward and taking a deep breath of Yui's scent, "She smells so good…" he thought to himself.

Walking back over to his seat and sitting down with his own food, picking up a utensil and beginning to eat.

Yui looking at the tray before her, looking at the brothers before taking a bite. Noting that they looked nothing like one another. "Are you really all brothers?"

Kou making a snide remark, "Well look at this one go. She's figured it out all by herself!"

Pointing the tip if her fork at Kou in a threatening manner, "You know, I really have had enough of that." Yui's eyes flaring up with a touch of red mixed with her normal pinks while threatening Kou.

"A M Neko-chan that has bite!" Smiling back at Yui and leaning towards her with a teasing smile. Resting his elbow on the table and resting his face on his hand and continuing to eye her facial features noting that something was pushing its way up.

"We all met under mutual circumstances." Yuma replies, noting his annoyance by Kou's behavior. Looking Yui over, she smelt more appetizing than the food in front of him. Putting a finger into his pocket and pulling out a white cube of sorts and putting it into his mouth to placate the desire to have something sweet as her blood was running through his senses.

Turning back to a straight position in her chair, nodding at Yuma's explanation and taking a bite of her food with her fork. Chewing, she looked across the table at Azusa who seemed to be staring her down.

"Are you okay Azusa?"

"Yeah… I was just wondering if you are really Eve."

"My name is Yui. I don't know who Eve is."

Ruki keeping silent, noting that he didn't doubt she wasn't Eve the way her blood called to him. However, he did doubt she knew anything of the plan that 'he' had set them upon. One of them had to become Adam in order to fulfill the chore of creating a new race of demons and human kind.

Quickly finishing her food, she wanted to be out of her chair and somewhere else that wasn't loaded with this much intensity. Standing up from her seat and wiggling her way out of Kou and Yuma, "Thank you for spending dinner with me. I must get going back to my class."

Leaving the four behind her, setting her tray in the proper area, and quickly heading to the nearest bathroom. Utilizing the facilities, washing her hands, adjusting her attire in the mirror, she peered at the time from a nearby clock on the wall. She still had about fifteen minutes before she had to be back.

Briskly walking up the stairs to an upper floor, deciding to sit in a lounge area that seemed to be unoccupied, and slumping into a nearby chair. It was soft to sit in, and felt good to have some peace and quiet as it seemed she was constantly being bombarded by someone or something today.

Peering outside the window, Yui got an urge to sing:

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;

Remember me to one who lives there,

He was once a true love of mine.

Tell him to make me cambric shirt,

Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;

Without no seams nor needlework,

Then he'll be a true love of mine.

Tell him to find me an acre of land,

Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;

Between the salt water and the sea strands,

Then he'll be a true love of mine.

Tell him to sheer it with a sickle of leather,

Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;

And gather it all in a bunch of feathers,

Then he'll be a true love of mine.

Tell him to thrash it on yonder wall,

Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme,

And never let one corn of it fall,

Then he'll be a true love of mine.

When he has done and finished his work.

Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme:

Oh, tell him to come and he'll have his shirt,

And he shall be a true lover of mine."

Hearing silence befall the room again, continuing to look out the window. The night looked really calm, peaceful, almost serene. Yui continued to sit in silence for a moment until something spooked her.

A startled feeling come over her as she noticed something sitting in the corner of the room silently.

"Is that…?" Getting up out of her seat and walking towards it. Leaning closer to it, the familiar object looked like something she recognized but some of its features were off.

Running her hand up to pet the top of its head before seeing it spring to life and jump off the chair. Looking at the stuffed bear on the chair move, and see it scurry towards the opposite end of the room where she saw a familiar face appear.

"Kanato!"

Looking him over, he was gripping Teddy tightly, tears filling his eyes as he continued to climb the stairs leading up to the lounge she was sitting in.

"Are you okay?" Walking towards him quickly only to have him stop at the top of the stairs, pull Teddy up to his chest and look away from Yui as he spoke.

"I listened to the whole thing…"

"How did you…?" Yui's voice trailing off in a puzzled quirk.

"My familiar. It's like seeing through someone else's eyes when you use one. I watched and listened to you sit and sing the whole thing."

Blushing at the thought that someone watched her sing, thinking she was by herself the whole time. Beginning to wonder how bad she really sounded. "I'm sorry if it was terrible. I should be getting back to class." Keeping her head down and walking past Kanato, getting ready to head down the stairs before hearing him say something.

"It was beautiful." Kanato mumbled.

Stopping in her tracks, keeping her hand on the railing for the stair case and turning around to face Kanato. Exhibiting a soft smile on her face that he enjoyed her singing.

"Thank You, Kanato-ku…" Yui's lips being stopped from completing their speech by Kanato's presence upon her, leaning into her standing on the nearest step and kissing her deeply. His right hand running up her face in a soft tender manner. Yui could see the tears on his face drying up but he looked so vulnerable in his current state. Almost as if he was severely depressed, but kissing her was soothing over that pain and bringing some amount of joy to his being.

Pulling back from his kiss, eyeing Yui's features over. Peering over his own face, she could see that her singing had lifted something from him. He seemed to be more generous with his affections. Setting Teddy on a nearby railing, his other hand pressing her against the railing of the stair case in a firm manner.

Not sure how to respond to his movements, continued to eye Kanato and wrap her hands around his lower body, welcoming his affections. Noting she saw something that she had never seen him do before. He's… smiling? Its ever so feint, but its there. Why was he smiling at her?

Caressing his left hand further against her right check, tucking her hair behind her ear. He seemed to be taking stock of Yui's features versus his normal behavior.

"Promise me…" His voice trailed.

Yui staring at him wondering what he was about to do or what he was about to say. Kanato always being so unpredictable, she was half the time terrified and the other half excited at what he might do.

"That you won't ever sing for another man. Only for me…" His eyes pleading with her heart. How could she say no to him the way he was asking? It almost seemed like a completely different person up until now. His eyes watering at the prospective negative response that would come, his tender manner upon her face, his gentle kisses. Every time he responded to her like this it made her heart melt. Thinking about what he was asking, it wasn't the world, right? Just not to sing for anyone else. Knowing that none of his brothers seemed to have any interest in what came out of her mouth, noting that she could agree to something like this.

Nodding with a smile on her face, "I promise I will only sing for Kanato-kun." Reaching up to place a hand on Kanato's face to have it grabbed by him. Thinking that she had messed up in trying to do that, it meant he was going to bite her. Taking her hand in a firm manner, Yui could see his lips nearing her fingers. Closing her eyes, expecting the bite of his fangs but instead feeling another soft kiss upon her fingers. Opening her eyes and looking down, she could see that he was holding her hand in a tender almost loving manner.

"Let's go back to class." He calmly stated to Yui. Grabbing Teddy from the banister with his free hand, and taking Yui's hand in his other, lacing his fingers in between hers and walking back to class with her. On the way back, feeling several people stop and whisper to one another while she remained hand in hand with Kanato on the way back. Smiling at his tender side, she actually enjoyed him as such.

Walking back into the class room, Ayato staring at the two of them walking in. Laito also curious as to what the two of them were up to. Shin also seemed to be sitting back in the corner of the room. Kanato walking Yui to her desk and making sure she sat down before returning to his desk. Setting Teddy up on top and starting to straighten his bow and clean some lint off the eye patch.

Ayato growling under his breath, "I told him to keep his filthy hands off my food." Yui's heart aflutter from her recent interaction with Kanato, she found herself blushing as she thought about singing just for him. Knowing that she had previously heard him singing the same song, the thought of singing with him excited her a bit.

"It looks like Bitch-chan is smitten." Laito teasing her, Ayato giving a dirty look to Kanato who seems to be ignoring him.

"I am going to lay it into him after we are done." Ayato declaring towards Laito at his comment.

"Your focusing your anger on the wrong individual." Laito states.

Ayato looking to his brother and wondering what exactly he's talking about. Leaning into one another, Laito whispered something to Ayato. Ayato turning around, looking at Yui's neck line and then staring at Shin sitting in the corner of the room. Yui dreading that Laito noticed the bite mark, pulling her shirt closer around her neck.

Shin looking at Yui while Laito and Ayato are plotting, his gaze shifting to the purple haired boy sitting in front of him. Surprised that he seemed to be interested in Yui as she didn't exactly seem like his type. Studying him over, not feeling any sense of danger from the meek looking individual. Shin knowing in his own mind that he would be undoubtedly stronger than Kanato. The problem being that Laito and Ayato were scheming as class started.

Yui writing her notes in her notebook, she felt something tap her leg. Nearly jumping out of her seat and screaming, she looked down to see something she recognized. It was the bear from earlier that looked like Teddy, but wasn't Teddy. It seemed to be have a note in its hand that had her name on it.

Pushing the note up towards Yui, taking the letter from the bears hand and nodding at the bear as thanks. Watching it disappear before her eyes, blinking again to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Looking at her hand she could see that the letter was in fact real.

Unfolding it while hiding it in her book so Ayato wouldn't turn around and see it. Unfurling it with her finger tips, she opened it to see handwriting that was unlike any of his brothers. It appeared to be closer to Karl's handwriting in that it flowed really well, the loops on l's seemed to flow in a manner of which was like a whisper on the paper.

"My familiar will be your companion the remainder of today for protection. "

Looking up from the letter at Kanato, he seemed to be looking at the board while having a light conversation with Teddy. Turning her head, she could see Laito and Ayato being their usual selves, disinterested as usual. Looking back at Shin, he was taking a nap on his desk. Deciding not to think further about why she might need protection, Yui tucked the note into her current notebook and continued paying attention to the lecture.

The final bell finally sounding. Yui could feel her body still trying to adjust to her new evening schedule. She could use a little pick me up and decided something, maybe some juice, from the school juice bar would help before heading home to study. Picking up her things, she felt someone looming over her desk. Looking up, she saw a familiar pair of gold eyes.

"Shin!"

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Home." Shin coldly replies, looking up around the room in an anxious manner.

Yui quickly picking up her books and shoving them into her bag. Not understanding what was happening. Getting up and quickly shuffling behind Shin, he was walking quickly to the entrance of the school building. Stepping outside, Yui could see the white limo waiting for her that Shin seemed to be stepping with her towards.

"Is that for us?" Yui looking at the back of Shin's head.

"It's for you."

"For me?"

"Be quiet and walk faster."

Yui moving to a light walk and jog speed, having a hard time keeping up with him. Finally getting to the door to see it pulled open by the same familiar that opened it for her earlier. Putting her books inside and looking back she could see Shin with his back turned to her looking at a couple of individuals that were approaching the car.

"Shin?"

"Get going. I will take care of this."

Yui stepping inside the car, a feeling of dread coming over her as she saw the door close and Shin balling up his fists. Hearing shouting outside of the car door, she moved to get a better view of what was going on as the car pull away. She could see Ayato coming into view with Laito and Kanato. Ayato taking a swing at Shin and having his fist caught. Just as they were nearly out of sight, she saw Carla come out of no where.

The car dissipated from view, Shin letting out a scoff as he had done as he was asked. Which was to get Yui out of harms way before the three of them caught up.

"So, Nii-san. What should we do with these three good for nothing vampires?" Shin cracking his knuckles.

"Who the fuck are you calling good for nothing?" Ayato prepping himself to take another swing at Shin.

"You shouldn't take what isn't yours…" Laito calmly stating, throwing cold glares at Shin and Carla.

"Teddy, what normally happens to those that take away what is ours? What was that? You think we should kill them and take what is ours back?"

The three of them walking towards Shin and Carla.

"Just say the word Nii-san. We can take them." Shin growling at the three coming near him while looking at Carla who seems to be deep in thought.

"Leave them be, for now." Carla states from under his scarf.

"What? Are you toying with me? Let's just kill them now and be done with it!" Shin snarls.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Shin looking at his brother with disregard, wanting to tear his claws into the triplets. Turning around towards them again and tossing them a cold glare. Beginning to follow his brother away from where they were standing, hearing a taunt come from behind him.

"Are you that much of a coward that you can't face me like the so called great race that you claim you are?" Ayato spouting off to garner more attention.

Shin turning around and growling, ready to jump at Ayato when he see's his brother step out from the side of him.

Carla glaring at the three of them with a cold calculating stare. "Don't mistake our removal from this incident as cowardice…" Turning back around and resuming his path. Shin knowing that if they continued to spout off they would be answering to his nii-san instead of him. His brother seemed to have it under control at this point. Or at least he thought until he heard Ayato throw another insult their way.

"Some great race you are…"

Laito knowing that his brother was just digging himself a bigger hole to get out of started to attempt to coax Ayato off his metaphorical soap box. Kanato peering at both Shin and Carla to see their reactions and behaviors, noting that they almost seemed passive until he was surprised by something.

Carla stopped as Ayato finished his last comment. Turning his head to his right shoulder and peering over it at the triplets. Shin could see a wicked grin form under the edges of the scarf covering his face. As he did so, he could feel Carla silently threatening the three with a show of power. Looking back at the triplets, he could see them all grasping for their throats and her bodies being lifted up off of the ground. His brother rarely showing his cruelty, decided to relish it upon the ignorant vampires that stood before him. His grin growing wider as the grip on their bodies grew tighter on their throats.

When Carla exhibited this type of power, even a small amount of it, it was awe inspiring to Shin but also intimidating as this was only a fraction of what he was capable of. Looking at the three as their faces began to contort and grow with anguished pain. Looking down at the floor, he could see Kanato's bear laying on its side as the purple haired vampire grabbed at nothing around his throat. Ayato's insults finally falling silent and Laito staring at the both of them while making a face of discomfort. He seemed to be half expecting this to happen to them. Shin thinking that between the three of them, perhaps Laito was the one with the brains to know enough was enough.

Carla scoffing at the sight before him, deciding that he was getting bored and had other tasks to attend to. Continued to leave while throwing a final phrase to them over his shoulder, "Don't mistake our leaving for cowardice…" He had other plans that he needed all of them alive for, carefully planning the return of his race was all too important for a couple of hot headed individuals to ruin. He needed more information and there was only one way to get it.

He had to use Yui as bait…


	26. Baited Ensnarement

**I released another One Shot a few days ago** **Feral Temptations** **to accompany this story line. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

Shifting around in her chair, she was greeted by a familiar individual before her as she got settled in the car. Leaning forward and picking up the bear and putting it in her lap. The bear looking at her wiggling its hands around.

Giggling to herself, "You know, you are rather cute!" Taking its hands in her own and wiggling them around in an amused manner with Kanato's familiar, bringing it to her chest and giving it a tight hug.

"You hug it so familiarly; I might be envious of that creature…"

Looking up, Yui's face going briefly pale. How long had he been sitting there? Noting his usual smirk playing across his face.

"Karl-sama!"

"So, how was your day at school?"

Yui feeling the bear shift around in her lap, now facing with its back to Yui and its eyes viewing Karl. "It was… tiring."

"Well it seems you came out mostly unscathed…" Karl peering at the bite mark on her neck. Not recognizing it as one of his sons. It could be from the Mukami's or the Tsukinami's, contemplating if the first bloods would feed on her considering they didn't need to drink blood like the rest of his children do.

Yui hugging the bear in her lap a little tighter, thinking back to the flood of memories that came into her possession from earlier. Looking around, she noticed they were in a shopping district.

"Why are we here?"

"You need a dress for tonight. It's a special occasion."

Looking from the window and back at Karl. What special occasion she wondered. Unfurling her arms from the bear, picking it up and placing it next to her noting that it was tugging on her arm as she scooted towards the door. Looking back, she could see the bear waving at her as it began to fade from her side.

"Ahh, we finally got out of range of him." Karl commenting on the fact that he knew Kanato was now no where near them, that he had her all to himself. Getting out of the car and dismissing the familiar holding it open for her. Deciding to hold it open for Yui and place his hand out so that she could grab it on the way out.

Placing her hand in his, hoisting herself out of the car, peering around – it seemed like it was just the two of them. Shops that she had never seen before seemed to all be waiting for their arrival.

"Where are we?"

"In the demon realm. Normal human stores are not open at this hour, and besides, you need something exquisite. After all, you will be attending a party I am throwing tonight at the castle."

Listening to his words… Demon Realm? Party? Castle?

Unnerved at what was suddenly in store for her, Yui could feel her stomach churning at the anxiety coursing through her system. Looking around there wasn't another individual in sight. Karl holding his arm out for Yui to grab onto, wrapping her left hand around his arm and accompanying him wherever he was taking her to.

"Can you tell me what kind of dresses you like to wear?" Karl inquisitively looking at Yui waiting for her response so he knows which direction to go.

Stopping with Karl, her arm still around his, "Um… If its for a party, I am used to wearing gowns like what I wore for the fundraiser that you and I met at."

Karl's face contorting to a soft smile, his eyes sparkling a bit in remembrance of how Yui looked the first time they met. The deep purple dress that Yui sported with her hair pulled up and away from her shoulders, her tantalizing smell, her collar covered by the bolero that he was so close to ripping off of her that night. Still remembering how he wanted to drink her in but kept every fiber of his being under control for the sake of not killing her.

"What do you enjoy wearing though?" Karl reiterated, Yui not properly answering his question.

Thinking hard for a moment, what did she enjoy wearing? She didn't always mind wearing a corset as it made her feel powerful and well presented. While she found excessively high heels annoying and hard to walk in, wearing them with Laito made her feel differently than any other time before.

"It's hard to explain. It might be better if I could find it. What type of party is this anyhow?"

"It's a gathering of clans that reside in the demon world. You could call it a celebration of sorts."

"What are we celebrating?"

"You will see…" A coy smirk playing over his face. He too was excited for the celebration as it would set several things in motion, of which he knew all parties involved were curious to know what the others involved were doing. This would give information for all of them but also help him confirm his suspicions after seeing a certain individual in Yui's room the day before.

"Let's head this way. There is an excellent shop that can craft anything your heart desires."

Wrapping her arm tighter around Karl's arm. Knowing what the aim of the game was for her, which was to select a suitor, she had an idea that would be slightly outside of her comfort zone but would interest all of the brothers' tastes. Also knowing that several individuals outside of the Sakamaki's would be in attendance, it wouldn't be bad to put more than her best foot forward.

Giggling to herself as an image of what she would be wearing was coming into play, thinking to herself that Victoria would make a comment about stepping outside of her square zone and living a little. Thinking to herself that she was put into this position for one reason or another from the church, may as well relish in the moment for a night.

Stepping up to a shop, it looked different than most shops in the human world. The front of the store seemed to be morphing into its own design every few moments, before it finally settled on what seemed like normal looking clothing to Yui and some specialty items adorning the base of the windows.

"So this is what you imagine a clothing store to be, Yui?"

Looking up at Karl, he seemed lightly curious as to her definition of _normal_ attire.

"I promise I have something else in mind for what I want to wear!" Putting her head down from his appearance as a sound of disappointment seemed to come over his voice.

"Well let's go get you what you wish to wear." Trying to hide his disappointment at what she thought of a normal window front looking like. She was more modest than he had anticipated. Knowing that the store he brought her to shifted and morphed into the desires of the individual that was patronizing it, it was a unique shop in that literally your wildest dreams could be made to come true from an attire standpoint. If you could think of it, the shop would make it be.

Shuffling Yui ahead of him so the store would begin to imprint her, the first thing that came to mind was hair accessories. Before her popped a table with any kind you could imagine. She saw something that she thought was cute. It was a sparkly side swept vintage hair comb that you might see a bride wearing in a human wedding. Thinking that it looked pretty, Yui picked it up and began to take it with her. Karl watching on with curiosity as to what exactly she had in mind. The comb did indeed look glamorous.

Continuing in further amongst the store, noting that the store seemed to be picking some of what he was thinking about her in appear. Yui taking a step back and and gasping at the nearly see through attire before her. Walking up to it and putting her hand down the front of the dress, "This is completely see through!" Looking at Karl and blushing. "I swear I didn't think of this!"

Playing it off as Yui assumed she is the one that was thinking of it, "I will meet you at the party. I should head out as to not interfere with your evening wear…" Leaning to Yui's hand and planting a light kiss on it. "I know you will look amazing in whatever you pick out."

Taking a final look at the dress that presented itself before Yui and smiling to himself at the thought of her in it before leaving the shop.

Looking behind her, he had dissipated. This store looked endless, how she wished Victoria was with her to help her out. Thinking about what kind of items she wanted to wear with her dress. Popping up suddenly, a jewelry area that was adorned with several elegant necklaces, bracelets, gloves, and earrings. Carefully walking through and picking up a few items, layering them in a nearby box and carrying them with her.

Thinking up the dress, she wanted it to be perfect. A display before her started to appear but nothing on it. Continuing to imagine the dress, a form started to take shape before her. The neck line forming into a halter top of sorts with a deep plunge line that went to the waist, just below her belly button. The shoulders cut open with the exception of another segment of strap that dropped just below her shoulders to pull the breast portion of it apart in clean lines. It also allowed for the back to be completely open, stopping just below the small of her back hiding just enough but revealing plenty of skin to drive them all mad. The dress beginning to form around the hip area. A snug hugging cut that then flared out into a heavy drape. Looking down the dress she smiled as she started to see side slits come up equally on both sides of the dress that would run to her high thighs. It was definitely something that she relished the thought of wearing but at the same time could feel her lips curl with an eagerness to show off her sexiness. Always dressing modest unless being dressed by one of them, she knew it would be a surprise to them.

Turning the dress around, completely satisfied with how it turned out. As the last finishing touch, turning the material such a dark color of crimson that it could be mistaken for black in darker light. Knowing that Karl's areas of dwelling were always so well lit she knew the color would show well against her alabaster skin.

Taking it off the mannequin and looking for a dressing room, appearing before her another room that looked like a massive fitting room. Taking her school uniform off and folding it up neatly, looking at her panties and bra knowing that it wouldn't work with her dress. A table next to her suddenly populating itself with a plentiful supply of neatly folded panties. Sliding her old ones off, finding a dark crimson pair to match the dress and sliding it up. Adjusting the strapping on it as it was smaller than Laito's favorite pair. Sliding it in between her cheeks, it was an unusual sensation. Chuckling to herself that it reminded her of floss but made her feel sexy none the less.

Looking around in hopes that the shop had a bra of sorts that would work with the dress only to think that it was unlikely any such thing existed for the type she envisioned. Looking around once more in a sheepish manner before sliding her current bra off of her body. Covering her chest with her arm while stepping into the dress and sliding it up. Seeing her perky cherries greeting her, pulling the dress up, noting that it was hard to see her excitement which was undoubtedly a good thing.

Adjusting the shoulders, the dress was embarrassingly revealing, but Yui smiled to herself thinking that Victoria would be proud of her stepping out of her box. Grabbing the necklace from earlier from the black box and sliding it on, it draped perfectly in between the dresses lines and stopped about mid chest on her just inside each of her breasts but above her belly button. Attaching the earrings that matched, slipping on the black gloves that went with it and fastening her bracelet that she wanted to wear.

Eyeing herself over, she could feel her blood growing with excitement. Still not knowing what the party was for but feeling ready for whatever it would throw her way.

Taking a few steps out feeling her bare feet and a shiver as a tingle of cold hit the back of her body. Thinking it would be good to wear another bolero over this dress, a double layered fur item appeared before her. Covering her shoulders and her upper arms, it would be perfect. Noting that black sexy shoes would be ideal, tall but not too tall knowing that typically she was expected to dance at these parties, she didn't want to trip over herself but wanted to be of an appropriate height to be able to reach up to place her hand on her dance partners' shoulders.

Slipping into some taller heeled shoes, lacing the strings around her calves. Tying them tightly to keep them in place but also knowing that Reiji would appreciate the show given his tastes. She was happy with most everything she saw. Looking at the comb still in her hand, wondering how to put her hair up so she could fasten it. Suddenly a familiar she didn't recognize stepping out of no where and motioning for her to sit down in a chair that was suddenly behind her. Yui complying while watching the individual before her. The familiar had red eyes, a snake tongue, and dressed in a fancy suit of which did not look like anything she had seen before. After a brief moment, the familiar taking the comb from her hand and sliding it into the side of her hair. Looking at her own reflection, her hair had been pulled up nearly into an up do that accentuated her petite features and adornments she was wearing.

Getting ready to getup to have another individual appear in front of her and clean up her tired skin from an evening of school work and stress from the battering she ensued for most of it. Refreshing her appearance and getting up, heading back out of the shop. Looking around, the town seemed completely different from before. She recognized this part of town, where was she?

Looking back, the shop was also completely void of its former location. "What the…" Yui's voice trailing off while looking around puzzled by what just happened. The same familiar that opened the door for her earlier in the day was before her again holding the door open to Karl's white limo. She half expected to find him in there but found herself sitting silently by herself. The door closing behind her as she climbed in. She felt very naked in her current attire but it was undoubtedly the least restrained she's ever felt in wearing clothing. Typically, the corsets squeezing so tight that it made her question her ability to breath let alone function while some of the dresses were heavy and cumbersome. This felt like the best of both worlds, remembering that she would need to maintain her ability to be lady like otherwise she would undoubtedly end up flashing people inadvertently as a result of the high slits on the dress.

Looking out the window she could see several familiar areas passing her by from the window. Looking up at the sky, the moon looked beautiful. The glow coming in through the moon roof, staring at it as the trees whisked by the top of the car.

Sitting up in her chair she could see a large building coming into focus. It was something she had never seen before. From far away she could see the building growing more ominous as it drew closer. So large that it seemed to occupy its own zip code, this was Karl-sama's castle? Yui had no idea that he had a castle. She always assumed that the manor in which she had met him multiple times previously was his place of residency and that by itself was ridiculously over-sized. The closer she got to the front of it, the more her nerves began to dance around in her stomach. Rethinking her wardrobe options suddenly thinking she would have worn something that was more within her comfort zone. The car pulling up to the front entry way, her eyes focusing on someone she recognized, or at least she thinks she recognized.

Moving closer to the window and peering out of it at the individual that seemed to be waiting for her there. Her face close enough to the glass that she could see it fogging up before her. Wiping it with her hand to keep her focus on the individual before her. It almost made her happy if it really was who she thought it was. The car door opening up by the same familiar that escorted her from the shopping district.

Looking at the individual before her, she noticed that they wore a necklace resembling that of a serpent. Her eyes meeting with the individual in front of her, a sudden warm sensation running over her entire body.

"It's so nice to see you here, Yui…"


	27. Guest of Honor

Yui's eyes trailing up the individual before her, sporting snake like irises that are solid black in the middle but a lighter color around the edges, coming to a point. Scales adorning the edges of the face, hair pulled back in a slicked manner over the crest of the head and it furling forward around the ears and shoulders. Bright red lips with upswept cat eye makeup to accentuate the lighter eyes. Eyeing the necklace, and looking back up at the face, it did indeed have serpent like features.

"Are you… umm…"

"You can come out and ask me you know. OF COURSE ITS ME!" The girl chuckling at Yui's response.

Smiling warmly at her friend, had it not been for her saying that she might not have recognized Victoria. Walking up to her and giving her a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you Yui! I've missed you so much!" Kissing Yui on the cheek. Pulling her friend back and eyeing up the extremely revealing dress that she is wearing. "So tell me, when did you stop being a square?" Victoria giggling at Yui.

"Shhh! Vicky! Don't make me blush. I am already embarrassed enough as it is!"

"So this must mean that you are the guest of honor of the party if you are looking like this."

"I think I am…"

"So… What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I was sent to live with a bunch of the demon lords' son's and was supposed to pick one, but it's so hard! They are also teenagers and act like assholes… often!" Giving Victoria a look of frustration as she vents.

Laughing under her hand, Victoria looking back at Yui and smiling. "Did you get Vampires? Or did you get the Tengu's?"

Thinking to herself for a moment at Victoria's question, "I got more than one to be honest. Vampires for sure, but the second grouping is technically a Vampire, a Wolf, Vibora, and Tengu all mixed together…"

"What do you mean you got all of them as one? I wasn't aware that there were any wolves left… How did you end up attracting someone that has all four races?"

"I don't know." Yui clutching her hands together and looking down at her feet; doing her best to take stock of the situation not realizing there were so many different parties involved. Noting that Victoria was wearing sandals and her lower legs had scales adorning them patched with her human flesh. "Why do you have scales Vicky?"

"It's a long story. The short version is, after I married one of the children for the Demon Lord Burai who leads the Vibora, I began partaking in some of their activities that caused my body to change to be more like their kind."

"Wait… married?"

Victoria perking up, "Yes. Look!" Bringing her hand up to Yui and holding her ring finger out for her to see. It was a ring made into an ouroboros design with the serpents' eyes housing small emeralds for its eyes. "It's so cute, I love it!"

Yui looking on that Victoria seemed to be very happy, curious to meet who ended up being her husband considering she was yanked from the party that night and didn't get to say a proper goodbye to her friend. Walking up to Victoria, grabbing her right hand with her left hand. Her fingers were cold to her own touch, feeling the lack of heat through her gloves.

"Before you say anything, I am always cold now. Don't worry about me!" Victoria chiming up to Yui with a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

Both of the girls walking up the steps, Victoria pushing open the doors and pulling Yui inside.

Immediately feeling the rooms attention shift as Yui entered in. The sensation making her stomach churn with anxiety and want to head back out.

"It will be okay, Yui. Let me go introduce you to my husband before the festivities start!" Victoria chimed. Holding Yui's hand firmly in her own and taking her dearest friend to meet the individual that she ended up partnering with.

Getting stopped half way there by someone Yui recognized. "What are you doing with a Vibora?" a voice spoke up, as if feeling insulted. His one golden eye peering at Yui with distaste and giving the coldest stare possible to Victoria.

"This is Victoria, my friend." Yui giving Shin a dirty look at his lack of manners.

"How can you be friends with someone so weak?" he replied back.

Victoria looking at Yui as if she wants to say something but letting her handle it, "She's my best friend in the whole world and I love her to bits, you or anyone else will never change that." Throwing Shin a dirty look, wrapping her hand back into Victoria's and walking to their destination.

Shin looking on as the two ladies leave his presence. Carla coming up the side of him, "What are you stirring up over here?"

"The audacity of her, she says that Vibora is her friend and she loves her." Shin looking on at the scene with a curiosity.

Carla keeping a straight composure but smiling inside. Between him and Shin, Carla's abilities resembled more of the Vibora line while Shin specialized more in the wolf form of their blood. Each First Blood, while versed in all 4 bloodlines, had their specialization chosen early on by their own blood in which lineage it favored. Knowing that Yui's best friend was a Vibora, it would make things a little easier for the two of them down the road if he could steal her heart away from his brother, Shin.

Looking back at his brother standing next to him who seemed almost depressed that she had befriended a Vibora, "Let's go continue our reconnaissance work. The event is supposed to start momentarily." Carla explained to his brother.

"Nii-san… why did it have to be a Vibora. I loathe them!"

"Be careful how loud you say that; we can't have you starting trouble for us at a gathering of this nature."

Nodding at his brother and following in tow to where Carla was directing his attention.

"Can I touch them?" Yui eyeing Victoria's scales and curious to see what they feel like.

"You ask like they are different from normal scales."

"Well, are they?"

Eyeing Yui over noting she was serious. Victoria thought she was kidding but then remembered that Yui was always honest about stuff like that and made for a terrible liar when she did try and cover something. Taking Yui's hand, grabbing her other one and holding it up to her face. Touching her finger tips to the scales adorning the sides of her face.

Yui jumping back at first, her skin was like ice, but felt calming and so soft. She could feel a pulse running just below the surface. Running her fingers over the scales and tracing a few of them with her fingers admiring how the scales actually made Victoria look adorned and more beautiful as a result.

"You know, if you're so interested in my wife, all you have to do is ask…" A deep voice coming from the side. Yui blushing as Victoria chuckles.

"Oh stop! You know you couldn't share me even if you wanted to. Don't pretend like you'd want to!" Wandering quickly up to her husband and kissing him firmly on his lips while patting his back side in a playful manner. "This is my friend Yui. Yui, this is my husband Takeshi."

Victoria's husband coughing at her with a dry look.

"Excuse me, your royal highness Prince Takeshi!" Victoria smiling at him and curtseying with her dress giving him a playful smile sticking her tongue out at him. Catching Yui's attention as she noted her friend now sported a black serpent tongue as well. Turning to the prince before her and giving a curtsey in her dress to pay her formal respects.

Yui feeling a sense of surprise come over her as Takeshi bows his head to her and pauses for a moment. "Allow me to pay my respects to the last female of the First Bloods and future mother creator of our races. Also the future bride of the vampire clans." Looking up at Victoria, also seeing a surprise look flash across her face, suddenly bowing her head.

"No, I promise you I am not a first blood! It's all just a big misunderstanding."

Victoria looking up at Yui, smiling because she's being modest as always. "When were you planning on telling me that you were so fancy Yui? I am almost a little jealous!"

"Shh! Vicky, not so loud! I am embarrassed enough that I have people bowing to me, and I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit and I have no idea what this event is for! I want to hide under one of these tables!" Her body tensing at spewing forth her feelings to feel an arm come around her waist and pull her close.

"It's nice to see you again, highness."

"Likewise, Demon Lord."

Both men bowing to one another out of respect. "Keeping our guest of honor entertained?"

"It turns out my wife and the future bride are best of friends."

"Oh really now?" Karl looking down at Yui with a smile, knowing that she had already befriended the wife of an influential individual of the Vibora race, she had friends outside of the household. He would need to monitor it to ensure it didn't interfere with his plans.

Yui holding her head down in shame, noting that Karl was dressed a little differently tonight. He had on black clothing mixed in with his more usual tone of white. Eyeing him over, his hair was also neatly pulled back into a style that was more reminiscent of old Europe from the 1700s period.

"Yui, if you would please come with me this way."

"Where are we going?"

"You will see…" A sly smile playing across Karl's face as he leads her through a sea of people who seemed to all be eyeing her with curiosity, jealousy, and in some cases near malicious intent.

Finally reaching the front of the room, taking a seat on his throne, adjusting his attire and standing Yui next to him. Clearing his throat, and beginning his introduction.

"Good Evening Ladies, Gentleman, and individuals of the realm!

Tonight we throw a celebration as we are honored by a very special individual of which has come of age to pick her suitor. Yui Komori comes to us from the church, in which she was predetermined at a young age to be wed to the bloodlines of demons.

Yui will be selecting from those interested in having her as a bride, but before her final decision, tonight we dance with our future bride. Let the festivities begin!"

Karl putting his hands together in a light, but formal clap looking up at Yui. "Go to the dance floor, tonight is your night."

Her body sensing every pair of eyes in the room staring at her intensely, hiding in the crowd would be welcomed. Stepping down the stairs after nodding at Karl, the individuals before her seemed to part in front of her giving her a wide amount of room to walk. Looking around, she felt incredibly embarrassed and very alone.

"Ms. Yui. May I have the first dance?"

Turning around to be greeted by Ayato wearing a white suite with a black shirt under his jacket. His hair haplessly tossed about as his head is bowed to her. This was undoubtedly the first bit of humility she had seen him display since getting to the house. Looking at him intently remembering that he was the first one to drink from her in the household, the way his bite penetrated her flesh and how he had saved her from Yuma's attempt when she first arrived. Knowing just how to reply to him, "Yes, Oresama. You may have the first dance with me."

Ayato looking up, noting a different look in his face. He almost seemed relieved that she had said yes to him and answered in a manner that she knew he would love. Walking closer to Yui, picking up her hand in his and pulling her close to him. Leaning forward, and placing a firm kiss on her cheek. Knowing that they were at a public event he wouldn't be able to act untoward since it was a gathering of clans. Before pulling away from Yui's cheek, whispering into her ear, "All eyes are on you, I wish I could have you all to myself so that no other could gaze upon your magnificence. Even tonight, I am your first…" Standing up with Yui, taking her hand and beginning to dance while eyeing her up and down.

"So many places to brand your flesh in that dress and show them all that there is no contest."

Yui blushing at his commentary, "Thank You Ayato-kun. Thank you for being my first tonight."

Pulling Yui's body a little closer to him and resting her head on his chest, his arm wrapping around the back of her while throwing daggers at potential would be dance partners. Namely Carla and Shin along with the Mukami brothers who are oddly in attendance.

"Ms. Lady Komori, may I have this dance?" Reiji states while slightly bowing his head awaiting her response.

"You may." Smiling at Ayato and nodding her head, holding her hand out to Reiji. Picking her hand up and moving it to his lips, placing a light kiss on the top of her hand. Taking her hand in his own and placing her other hand on his shoulder with his alternate hand on her hip. Reiji wore a dark black suit with royal blue outlines and a long twin tailed coat that ran longer. Both of his hands gloved in white instead of one white, and formal chains running along his jacket. Noting that the pocket watch Yui saw on the table in his room was tucked into his pocket.

"You look extremely handsome Reiji-san." Yui's eyes glinting at his appearance. Noting his hair is slightly longer than last time, was he growing it out? His attire still formal but the top couple of buttons undone; no doubt for her benefit. Seeing his own attention to the dress but also to her foot wear, "Thank You for the compliment Lady Komori. I see you are specifically trying to get my attention with those." Noting her heeled shoes that she wore. Moving his face down to her ear level, "How I desire to hear you scream for me again and with _that_ voice while I discipline that virgin body of yours."

Smiling at the thought to herself and her own juices beginning to pool between her thighs. It was unlike Reiji to tease her this way, she was loving it. Always enjoying the games that they both played with one another where it was win or lose, leaning up near his ear and softly moaning, " _Master Reiji_ " so only that he could hear it. Feeling his hand tightly squeeze her own at his acknowledgement of her taunting him.

"Eve, can I have this dance?"

Looking over her shoulder, seeing Azusa awaiting her hand. Only seeing him a couple of times at school, he looked slightly different without his barrette. His hair still in messy strands, but seemingly combed straighter. His bandages on his neck being covered instead by a vintage formal scarf and adornment. A teal colored carnation pinned to his jacket, and a light grey shirt worn underneath.

Reiji eyeing Azusa up and down, excusing himself from her side and bowing himself out to Azusa entering.

"I'd like that very much Azusa." Yui smiling at him warmly.

"How does this work?" He asks nervously.

Noting that it was his first time dancing, Yui took his hand and placed it on her hip and then grabbed his other hand and helped lead him for the dance. Doing his best not to step on her feet, "You smell nice."

Yui smiling up at Azusa, not knowing a lot about him, thinking of something to say. "Thank You. You look very nice, too." Azusa putting forth a light smile knowing that his attempt at this was halfcocked at best not knowing a lot of how to persuade a woman to becoming his bride. Taking his hand up from her hip and running his fingers along her face, his interest getting the better of him making Yui blush at his soft movements.

"Eve… I…"

His thought process interrupted as he heard another individual ask Yui.

"Yui, may I dance with you?" Kanato eyeing Azusa while he waits for Yui's response. Being bothered by the fact that Azusa seemed to tower over him and have an overly sweet demeanor towards Yui. Kanato could feel a little bit of jealousy coming over his being as he waited.

"Yes, Kanato-kun."

Putting her hand out for Kanato, while Azusa excused himself. Walking closer to her and taking both of her hands one in each of his and placing multiple kisses along her fingers. Then walking up to Yui and wrapping both arms around her, encouraging Yui to do the same. Kanato wearing a darker grey suit with purple outlines and a purple rose to match his hair. Teddy was nowhere to be seen.

"Your scent is so sweet with such little fabric to conceal it. You look as perfect as a doll. Your porcelain skin waiting to be ruined." His words complimenting and tearing her emotions apart like he normally did. The remembrance of feeling vulnerable around Kanato. "You will only sing for me, Yui." Pulling back slightly from his intimate embrace while they dance and eyeing her with an expression that again made her heart melt. "The idea of sharing you makes me want to rip your flesh apart. Don't pick anyone else other than me!"

Kanato pulling away from Yui, his right hand caressing the side of her face, leaving her with his last segment of words. As he walked away, a familiar lithe figure stepping into view.

"Shu-san!"

"May I have this dance, my beautiful siren?"

Blushing at his words, and nodding her head. Shu looked more wonderful than normal given his choice of attire. Since he was so tall, even with her in heels, she couldn't reach his shoulders. Eyeing him down, Shu wore a black with gold suit, the undertones a rusty gold color and his sky blue eyes piercing everything around her. His hair still slightly unkempt but noting that he seemed to put more effort into it today than normal. A red rose adorning his crest and he was wearing something that she hadn't noticed before. Jewelry, looking it over on his form, they all seemed to have a significant meaning. Taking Yui's hand and beginning to dance with her.

"Shu what do all of these decorations mean?" Looking over the symbols that were present.

"They are just symbols."

Running her fingers over one of them that seemed to adorn his chest, looking around at a few of his nearby brothers, noting that none of them had it. Looking at Karl, noting he had something similar to it on his jacket. "Karl-sama is wearing one…"

"I will tell you about it another time, for now I really wish I could rip that dress off of you in the nearest room." Nuzzling the side of her face, letting a part of his breath run past her ear. "We were so close the other night."

"Shu-u-u... People are watching…" Yui whispered to him.

"All the better. I can hear your heart beating faster. I want to watch you use me for your pleasure, and steal you for myself."

He was indeed correct, Yui could feel her body paces quicken, and her heart beat give her away. Shu smiling to himself as Yui's hands are growing colder the more he teases her. Thinking back to how her and Shu nearly enveloped one another before the commotion occurring. Remembering the way his hands laced in hers as he pinned her to the bed while he was preparing to take her. Her cheeks flushing at the intimate thoughts running through her head. The wetness between her legs increasing in its intensity and pulsing.

"I can hear your heart quicken the longer you dance with him. Perhaps my succubus would like a different dance partner to change her tempo…" Laito's voice chiming in breaking Shu's hold on Yui.

Shu sighing and putting his hands in his pockets and throwing a final soft smirk at Yui before wandering off.

"If looks could kill, we'd have a mass grave right now…" Laito chuckling at Yui while eyeing her over. Yui giggling at his comment, sometimes his lines were so bad they were funny. "You're terrible!"

"And you're the worst tease… You have no idea what this dress is doing to me right now." Laito showing his familiar playful smile. His normal fedora missing and instead wearing a white suit with tints of brown and green running throughout it as detailing. Yui wrapping her arms around Laito and leaning in, "Tell me what you want to do to me right now…"

Laito's eyes beaming with excitement at the thought, cradling her head into his shoulder so he can whisper into her ear. "There is a garden outside. Under the moonlight, I want to savagely rip into you with my teeth; marking your curves with my fangs. After that, torture and tease you until you beg me to fill you like the minx I know you to be. Such a slutty minx you can be…" Running his hands in a light manner over Yui's behind, to garner additional excitement.

"I can hear you beating faster at the prospect…" Putting his nose to the side of Yui's head and taking a deep breath. Holding her closer to him, "Can you feel it?"

Yui could indeed feel his excitement pressing into the folds of the material towards her barely covered womanhood. "Laito!"

Only Laito would embarrass her that much in front of everyone, but it also seemed like no one knew. A heat rising in her cheeks, he did indeed torment her in a way that none of his brothers did. Especially in scenarios like this, she found it all too tantalizing and very much outside of her modest comfort zone.

"Pick me and I will never leave you wanting." His hands dropping to her upper thighs. His fingers sliding just under the material and pulling on her strings to further tease her. Knowing that her smell would be irresistible to any other remaining individual that was still interested in Yui. Her blood was beginning to awaken again.

"Tsk."

Yui looking up at the individual that made the sound she heard to the side of her head.

"Of course it would be you." Laito dryly states. Looking back at Yui, "Don't forget what I said…minx." Leaning up to her face and kissing her cheek while parting her body with a soft moan of his own.

Subaru looking on at Laito's behavior in disbelief. Turning his gaze to Yui who is standing before him with a dumb look of confusion as to why he hasn't taken her hand. Walking up to her and wrapping her arms around his body and his around her mid torso. Dancing familiarly with her, "What did he want anyways?" Eyeing Subaru over, he wore a completely white suit with a white rose pinned to his jacket. His hair side swept from his face showing the other half of his features a little better than normal. He literally looked like a white prince in his attire, indeed very tantalizing to Yui.

She blushed and enjoyed the pooling liquid that has planted itself in her minimalist panties. "The same thing as you Subaru-kun."

Turning his head down towards Yui, "What do you know about what I want?"

Smiling up at Subaru, resting her head on his shoulder so they could whisper their words to one another without everyone hearing, "You want to unleash your animalistic rage on me, and know that I will be able to keep up with you. I am the only one that can do it."

Standing still in his tracks for a moment before smiling at her and resuming his pace, "I want to see you again with the ferocity that you had before and more. I know I won't be able to hurt you."

Giggling into his shoulder, running her fingers up in a familiar manner along the back side of his neck. It made him shiver. Subaru wanting to tenderly kiss Yui, not caring that the entire floor would see it. He began to lean in before being interrupted by another intruder…


	28. Intrusion of Arrogance

Not saying a word and simply giving Subaru a cold stare. Shin glared as Subaru familiarly held Yui in his arms.

"I think you've had her long enough. It's my turn."

Subaru looking at Shin and then back to Yui, "The least you could do is ask for her hand, asshole." Releasing Yui from his grip and walking back into the crowd.

Shin growling under his breath before feeling Yui's hand come up and touch his arm. "Shin, it's okay if you don't want to ask. You can dance with me." Placing her other hand out waiting for Shin to take it. Looking down at her awaiting hand, knowing that nii-san was watching and he wanted to impress him. Bowing formally to her and taking her hand and kissing it gently. Standing up and taking his stance to dance with her.

"Do you still remember?"

"Yes." Yui looking down sheepishly as she also remembers the touch of his skin under her finger tips while she drank from him.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Yui tilting her neck up to look Shin in his one eye.

"…" Wanting to say it but feeling that it was beneath him to ask.

"I don't know what you want me to say…" Yui quizzically looking at her dance partner.

"You said you were flooded with memories; did you see us?"

"Yes." Her hands going cold remembering his response to her losing her memory and falling unconscious due to Karl's spell. Shortly after, the excessive sadness that she felt as the memory faded out.

"And…?"

"Shin…" Thinking about how to phrase it, "Why were you sad when you left me?"

His grip tightening on Yui's hand, looking at her eyes with his one, thinking about the best way to describe his sadness.

"I want to run with you again…" Leaning down and kissing Yui's hand, and then leaning up to her cheek to plant a kiss there, but instead nuzzling her flesh with his nose and whispering, "and I love your fluffy tail…" Shin giving her a toothy grin while grazing her lower back and wandering his hand across her back side before wandering off.

Her eyes following Shin, startled by the entrance of another voice. "So if all it takes is a bushy tail and an eyepatch, I can do that for you M Neko-chan!" Turning around to be greeted by Kou who was covering one eye with his hand and pretending to wag his invisible tail.

Yui not sure if she should giggle or feel insulted, her face going limp of emotions. "Aww come now my kitty, don't look at me like that."

Giving her hand to Kou, figuring the faster she gets it over with the better.

"What is it about me that you don't like? I like you a great deal!" Smiling warmly into Yui and leaning forward to give her a peck on the cheek only to have Yui dodge it. "Your give and take methodology is wrong."

Kou looking at her puzzled. In that moment, his eye turning another color and looking at a tensed up Yui in front of him. "Huh. Interesting. You really don't like me."

"I told you I didn't. I don't lie to people."

Continuing to eye Yui over, his eye going back to a normal color. "Well how about I make it up to you? We start off on the right foot?"

Thinking in her mind that the church did teach her forgiveness, and even his uncouth behavior was something she could learn to forgive over time. "I don't know about that."

Kou's face going straight, "Why not?"

"Wont it be a problem if your seen with someone like me being an idol?"

Smiling familiarly back at Yui, "They won't mind. Besides, they will probably just think you are a fan girl wanting my autograph."

Giving him a dirty look, "Yeah. This sounds like a bad idea…"

"I promise to make it up to you…" What was this feeling of nervousness coming over him. He never had problems getting a girl to like him so he automatically assumed it was easy. Yui on the other hand was giving him a hard time and didn't fall so easily into his hands. The thought of losing her to one of the others actually bothered him to some degree. Why did it bother him?

Running his hand up to Yui's face in a tender manner and wrapping his arm around her body and giving her a tight hug. "I will make it right." Smiling at Yui and wandering off.

Kou made her head hurt with his behavior. She couldn't tell if he was just toying with her emotions like she assumed he did with all of his fan girls, or if he was being genuine. Only time would tell.

"Don't waste your time trying to figure him out." Came a cold voice. Turning around Yui could see that it was Ruki. Dressed in all black with a faded grey undertone to his attire. His hair perfectly manicured and his suit looking pressed. He was indeed dressed for the occasion. His stare made Yui shiver as she stood in his presence.

"Are we going to dance or stand here all night?"

Yui swallowing hard and quickly placing her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Sir!"

Ruki chuckling under his breath, "You don't have to be so formal with me."

"I'm sorry, Sir!" Yui looking at him like a deer in headlights, completely stunned by his behavior.

Sighing at her calling him sir, thinking that his abrupt asking probably stiffened her up. Leaning down to her hand and kissing it lightly. Looking up at her and smiling, "You smell lovely Lady Yui."

Watching blush come back to her cheeks, her blood calling to him through her minimalist outfit. Eyeing her down, her stems peeking out from the sides of her dress and her chest exposed for all to see. So much tantalizing white flesh that he wanted to brand his teeth into.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes shifting back up to her face, "Don't worry about sucking up to me. It doesn't earn you any points." Saying in a smug manner.

Yui sighing under her breath, she wasn't trying to suck up to him, just be respectful. "I am sorry if I offended you." Frustration surfacing to her eyes and a couple of tears escaping from her face. Ruki looking at her in a surprised form, "Why are you crying?" Reaching up to wipe her tears away before the moment being interrupted by another voice.

"How dare you make our beloved bride shed a tear while in the presence of so many suitors. That doesn't bode well for you, Mr. Mukami."

Taking her hand from Ruki as he quickly walked away, to feel her hands and body being pressed into a familiar individual. Without even looking up, she knew it was Karl by the way his jacket smelt. It was a comforting smell to her after her last dance partner.

"To think he could make my goddess shed a tear with his cruelty. I should be the only one that gains that right…" Taking her face in his fingers and rubbing his ungloved hand over her face. Noting his fingers were cold to the touch of her skin. Looking over she could see his missing gloved tucked into his coat pocket. Looking around she could see people talking amongst themselves as he danced with her.

"Don't worry about them, they just want to gossip at the fact that I am also wanting your hand."

"Can I ask you something my Lord?"

"Please, just call me as you normally do. It feels strange to have you refer to me in such a formal manner after knowing me informally for so many years…" Leaning forward and smelling the top of Yui's hair. She smelt wonderful.

"Why would you want me as your bride? Am I not supposed to be for your sons?"

Eyeing Yui down, his eyes instead catching her open chest, her alabaster flesh calling to his fangs. His claws wanting to rip at her dress, and his manhood wanting to pierce her until her voice becomes raspy from the pleasure and pain he would adorn her body with.

Hugging Yui closer and wrapping an arm around her and placing it around her waist in such a manner that it crosses her back while holding the small of her back with his bare hand. Touching her warm flesh, her body pulsing with want, and her deliciousness pulling him in the longer he persists with her. Leaning his head down to her own, his hair falling to one side of his form.

"Simply put, I am hoping for you to grant me a final wish."

Keeping her voice low to match his own, "What wish is that?"

"I have lived for a long time, Yui… I have never found anyone stronger than I in my life time."

Pulling away from his embrace and looking at him with sorrowful eyes, "You mean you want me to…"

"It's about time you stepped aside old man. Your grubby mitts on my food is not acceptable."

Turning her head left, Yuma stood before her with a scowl on his face. Staring down the Demon Lord.

"Another time my Goddess…" His voice trailing while leading kisses down her wrist and onto her fingers. Standing up and smiling at her warmly while working his glove back onto his hand. Flicking his pulled back hair behind his shoulder and resuming his seat on his throne while continuing to watch Yui from afar.

"He is seriously annoying…" Yuma throwing a cold stare at Karl while he watches the two of them dance.

Pulling Yuma's attention towards her, "I've been wondering…"

"Yes, Sow?"

Giving him a look of agitation, "My name is Yui. However, I wanted to ask if you've been in my garden?"

Chuckling under his breath, "Which garden are we talking about?"

Catching his double meaning and blushing a little bit. "You know exactly which one…the one at the Sakamaki manor. I walk out there some days to find weeds pulled and other times my collectables harvested. You are the only one that I know that enjoys gardening."

"I was that obvious, huh?" Looking away from Yui in slight embarrassment.

Looking up at Yuma and smiling, thinking that he indeed did have a soft side to him.

"What's with that stupid look?"

"I was just thinking that it was kind of you to do that for me. You didn't have to."

"I did it because I wanted to. And… because, I wanted to apologize for what I tried to do to you."

Thinking back to when Yuma had walked her home only to try and drink her, instead being saved by Ayato. Pondering a little more, at least Yuma had apologized and tried to reconcile unlike Kou. Noting that the effort was made and he seemed genuine by his actions, forgiving him would be acceptable.

"I accept your apology."

"Not like I need your approval or anything."

"Yuma-kun..." Yui softly calls for him while continuing to dance.

Peering at her change in demeanor, curious to know at this point what she wants. "Hrm?"

"Could you teach me how to garden better? The way you grow some of the items in my garden they seem to do so much better when you are taking care of them…" Her eyes lighting up with the prospect of learning a thing or two as he seems to be more versed in it than her.

"I will teach you what you want to know. After all you will be staying with us soon."

"What?"

"Shit. Sorry. I wasn't supposed to say anything. While your room is being…never mind. Forget I said anything." Leaning down to Yui's cheek and kissing her abruptly and walking away in a hurried manner.

Another individual walking up to Yui, "May I have this dance?" Bowing to her slightly, bending at his hips. His dark black hair falling into his face. Leaning back up with a grim smile, his lips thinly showing around his mouth. Yui noted that he was dressed in seemingly formal attire. Gold chains similar to many of the brothers adorned his jacket. Red was the color he wore followed up with a black neck scarf that was tied in a formal fashion around his throat. Black pants followed his form down adorned with red shoes.

Eyeing him over, Yui had no idea who this individual was.

"So you are the bride that they are all fawning over…" His words dripping with a hint of jealousy and disdain. "What makes you so special anyways?"

Yui looking at the pale individual before her wondering what his problem was. He was arrogant and without any formality to the evening. She could feel his eyes wandering her form, "Well you aren't bad looking, so that's a plus."

Reaching up and bringing her hand to slap him across the face. He looked on at her in astonishment. "How dare you…" he harshly stated. Ready to berate Yui in a verbal manner when someone else stepped in.

"Ms. Lady Komori, maiden of the evening. May I have this dance?"

The individual before Yui holding his tongue and looking at the golden eyed individual standing before him throwing him a glare so intense that it sent him retreating back to wherever he came from.

Walking a few steps closer to Yui, moving her hand up to his face and kissing it tenderly. She recognized him, it was Shin's older brother, Carla.

"Thank you for saving me!" Yui chimed.

Karl eyeing the floor with intent as he now knew all the players in the game with the last two individuals making their appearance.

Yui smiling up at Carla, noting that he looked different without the overbearing scarf around his neck. "You look very nice tonight, Carla-san."

"There is no need to compliment me."

"But I mean it." Reaching up to touch his cheek only to have her hand caught in his and misdirecting it away from their bodies into a waltzing pose.

"How much have you awakened?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Shin says you can change into a wolf?"

"With help, yes…"

"What about your other forms?"

"I have turned into a cat, bat, and a snake."

Carla's ears perking up a bit at what he's hearing, his excitement growing at the prospects of her awakening but curious that she mentioned a feline of which hasn't been around for thousands of years since before his father, Giesbach, was on the throne.

"What about your Tengu form?"

Thinking carefully before opening her mouth, "No I haven't."

Carla piercing his lips together to avoid showing his disappointment. It seems that Shin wasn't fully capable of opening up all of her blood line. Knowing that he would need to perform a greater level of purification on her to get the remainder of the vampire taint out of her system before she could fully awaken as one of them.

While deep in thought, looking up at Karl who was sitting with an amused look on his face while he watched Carla dance with Yui. Carla throwing him a dirty look, knowing that he too was after Yui. In the mood to inflict some sort of mental anguish upon the Demon Lord, looking back down at Yui and smiling a small but feint smile. Leaning towards her, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. Looking up at Karl Heinz while making his next moves, whispering into Yui's ear with a grin on his face. Knowing that 'he' wouldn't be able to hear his words but it would instead send Yui's blood into a boil.

"I look forward to taking you for myself, my dearest Yui." Planting a light kiss on her neck and hearing her softly moan in his ear, her hands tightening their grip on his gloved fingers. Grinning a little wider seeing Karl stare at both of them with a frown over his face, Karl standing up and tossing a placed glare at Carla trying to interfere with him.

Yui's blood rushing to her neck, she had never felt this with any of the prior brothers. Being so close to Carla, it was new to her and made her curious.

"For now, you must go. I will be watching." Leaning down and kissing her hand and pressing firmly into her finger tips.

"Now that all of the respective gentlemen have danced with our future bride, I have an announcement to make! Due to circumstances beyond reason, there will be a temporary relocation of our bride to new living quarters until repairs are done on her prior place of residency. Ms. Lady Komori will be saying with the Mukami's until further notice."

Yui turning around and growing wide eyed at his announcement. "Oh no…" Yui thought. Why couldn't she just stay in Karl's manor? Getting ready to walk up to him to talk with him about the decision, feeling a cold hand adorn her shoulder.

"Yui! How is it you have so many hot as hell men to pick from?" Victoria chiming in, in an informal manner.

Staring at her friend, and adjusting herself still feeling unnerved by some of the banter that transpired.

"You know… I don't know that I would be able to pick. However, you have so many princes, and two kings to pick from!"

"Wait... What? Princes and Kings?"

"You mean you don't know who your suitors are?" Victoria looks at Yui in a surprised manner almost as if Yui is supposed to have all the answers.

Looking at Victoria, "Their rank doesn't matter to me, but I know you are going to tell me anyways…"

Sweetly smiling at Yui and taking her hand and pulling her towards an opening so she can point them out.

Pointing at Shu, "He's a pureblood prince. That's why he wears the crest like Karl has pinned on him, but smaller."

Yui processing what she's telling her. That would explain why Shu didn't want to talk about it. He pretty much escaped his duties.

"Karl is the current King and Demon Lord of vampires."

Yui nodding as she already knew that part.

"He's the head of the Mukami household and therefore a half blood prince." Victoria pointing at Ruki.

Victoria looking around, "there was another one that you danced with but I don't see him here."

Yui looking around with her, knowing exactly who she was talking about as she wasn't familiar with him, but he seemed familiar with her.

"Last but not least, the most handsome of them all…King Carla."

Yui's eyes nearly popping out of her head, "He's a King?!" Puzzled that he could be as such and be her age. Victoria fanning herself, "I am partial because of his eyes. I can't help myself." Yui looking at her friend, "You are such a slut sometimes."

"Shhh! Don't say it so loud! Otherwise my husband enjoys reminding me…" Victoria giggling to herself and her cheeks blushing at the thought.

"I don't want to know." Yui states.

"Oh come on!" Victoria continuing to tease Yui. "Stop being a square!" Leaning behind Yui and smacking her back side with her scaly hand.

Shin walking up to Yui looking like he was going to say something before seeing Victoria standing next to her. Hissing at her and walking off without saying anything.

"He seriously has a problem with my race…"

Yui looking at Shin and then at Victoria before hearing a familiar voice come near, "Probably because my father demanded retribution for his behavior of killing several of our kind."

Victoria turning around to see her husband standing nearest to her. "Oh?"

"It was a number of years ago, I don't know all the details but it also caused their banishment until recently. As recompense, the Vibora King asked an eye for an eye. Carla carved out his brothers' eye to keep the peace."

Yui and Victoria looking at each other briefly, Victoria looking back to her husband and Yui looking at Shin as he wandered off.

Turning to face her friend, "So, what's it like being half human and half vibora?"

"It took some getting used to, originally I was a little freaked out about gaining scales. However, when I started to gain patches of them instead of just one or two, I found myself enjoying the way they felt and how they helped disperse the heat buildup in my body."

Yui nodding her head at acknowledgement, but seeing Victoria stop briefly as she seemed to be eyeing someone coming up from behind Yui.

A hand sliding over the small of Yui's back in a soft sensual manner, containing a moan that wanted to escape her lips. The hand eventually sliding around to her right side under the material. A left hand coming around from behind her and wrapping it around her torso while feeling a body press itself against her back side.

"Please continue your story…" the voice chimed from behind Yui.

Victoria eyeing over the individual that snuck up on Yui and seemed to plant himself familiarly into her being. The way he cradled her made Victoria a little jealous, looking over at her Prince and reaching for his hand.

"After that, I seemed to have an easier time with the remaining adjustments like my vision becoming more sensitive…"

Yui could feel a pulsing sensation from in between her legs as the individual remained around her body. Looking at the hands wrapped around her, and finally looking at who came up behind her, she was surprised to see it was Carla.

"Vibora are known for having excellent vision and reflexes…" he chimed in. His thumb running along the inside of the small of her back while his fingers are rubbing her right side. Yui's warming flesh on his fingertips felt like a warm summer day. Her pulse racing the more he tantalized her body. This would make for ideal circumstances of purifying her further if her blood was circulating well.

Blushing as the heat continues to rise in her own body at Carla's forced touching. "W-what else happened after your body became more sensitive?" Yui blushing at the words coming out of her mouth. She couldn't think straight with Carla teasing her. The pulsing in between her thighs getting worse and her bud taking on a throbbing sensation. Her nipples growing hard with excitement, but thanks to the dark dress, Victoria not noticing the changes.

Victoria looking over Yui's blushing face and realizing that whatever Carla was doing to her, was turning Yui on, but indirectly turning Victoria on. Squeezing her princes hand tighter, thinking about what Yui asked. "Sensitive" was the word she used. Victoria's mind going into the gutter at the word and looking at her husband with lustful eyes thinking about all the wonderful things he would do to her if she could lure him off somewhere.

"I am not suddenly feeling well, Yui. We should catch up though sometime soon! How about we go have lunch together later this week, okay?"

Yui too embarrassed to say anything in fear that it would come out as a moan. Instead just nodding her head at her friend. Victoria wandering away with her husband in tow onto another part of the gathering.

Carla leaning down to Yui's ear, "Finally. I never thought she'd leave." Taking his hand from around her waist and his other from her inside of the back of her dress. Giving Yui a firm look while turning her towards him, "Follow me, and don't get lost."

Yui looking up at his golden eyes in fear at what she wanted to do with him, lust of wanting to be pleasured, and confusion as she knew little to nothing about the individual before her.

"Yes… Carla-san..."


	29. Forceful Embrace

Yui following Carla, as commanded by him, keeping pace with his movements through the crowd towards a room that seemed to be off to one side away from the main commotion. Carla stopping at the door and looking in a surprised manner to actually still see Yui behind him. Giving her a light smile, and opening the door motioning her to go in.

"Where are we?" Stepping into the room looking around. Noting that it seemed to be more of an entertainment room versus a bedroom, a library, or a bathroom.

Without answering Yui, Carla walking in behind her and closing and locking the door. Yui turning around after hearing the click on the door to see Shin sitting in a nearby chair with Carla standing next to him.

"You stink like a snake charmer!" Shin growling from behind his gloved hands.

"She's my best friend! I don't understand what your problem is with her! You don't know her!" Carla hearing enough of her ranting at his brother, they squabbled like children in his presence.

"Be quiet."

Shin looking up at Carla with impatience at his request.

"You." Carla referring to Yui, "Strip."

Her eyes trailing from Shin to Carla, not sure she heard him correctly.

"What do you mea-n-n…" her voice catching in her throat, Shin quickly leaping from his chair and getting within a very close range of her face. With his face this close, her heart began beating faster.

Lowly talking to her, "Don't make him repeat himself." Showing forth a toothy grin at what he knew she would bestow upon herself if she didn't comply. Looking around Shin, she could see Carla take a seat on the nearby large chair that Shin was previously sitting in.

"I'm waiting." Carla calmly reminds Yui.

Shin walking behind Yui and beginning to slide her dress off her shoulders.

"Shin!" Turning around in protest and telling him with her eyes, "No!"

"Fine you do it then; he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Shin proclaims.

Looking back at Carla who is sitting in the chair, his hands resting together in the middle with his elbows on the arm rests. Crossing his legs in a more comfortable manner.

Shin sighing in frustration. "Do it, or be punished."

Yui looking back at Shin with wider eyes. "Why do you need me to undress?"

"We need to purify you further; your blood is too tainted." Shin states.

Looking back at Carla as if hoping to garner sympathy. "Shin, I thought you had her under control? Why is she disobeying you?" Carla coldly stating while Yui attempts to gather an emotion from him.

"I will force her to do as you wish, my King." Bowing his head to his brother while growling at Yui. Grabbing a handful of her hair, shoving her head and pushing her to the floor. Yui falling to her hands and knees before Shin. Her face inches away from the floor.

"Be obedient and show him that you know how to follow directions." Glaring at her below him.

Yui not quite sure what exactly he was expecting of her. Looking up at him, in protest and getting up off her hands, still remaining on her knees. "Screw you!" Attempting to get up only to feel her body swiftly lifted from her current position and pressed onto a hard nearby table. Her back squarely landing on the solid wood, feeling her shoulders pang at the sensory of pain running her body. Above her Shin was holding her to the table with his strength. Leaning over Yui and pushing some of the fabric away from her thigh and sinking his fangs into her flesh.

Shin's bite hurt a great deal more this time compared to the last time. Taking a mouth full of her blood and spitting it out to the side of her. She remembered this process. Looking up she could see Carla's face watching intently. Not showing any emotion but continuing to watch on with interest.

"Stop fucking moving and stay still! This is for your own good!" Shin snarled.

Yui could still feel her interest between her thighs, fading due to the amount of pain being inflicted to her leg. Closing her eyes while Shin took another mouthful of her blood and spit it out. "This shit still tastes disgusting…" Leaning forward and taking another pull and spitting it out.

Opening her eyes, she saw Carla standing above her. Feeling Shin leave his grip on her body and Carla push her body up off the table a bit. Sitting under her head, resting part of her upper body on his legs and torso, wrapping his left arm around her in a familiar manner. Embracing her in a specific manner but without realizing it, he was restraining her arms. Yui unfortunately noticing what was happening to her too late, his right hand coming up and covering her mouth.

"Now you can't scream for help. Shin, quicken your pace." Carla voiced down to Shin who was positioning himself further down on Yui's body closer to both of her thighs. Yui trying to squirm but already feeling Carla holding her firmly in place while Shin has a tight grip on both of her ankles keeping her feet firmly planted to the floor, knees spread around the edges of the table. The edges of the table digging into her calves and lower thighs in a painful manner.

Shin grinning at Yui, his fangs growing longer and biting harder into her leg, sucking hastily and spitting her blood out in faster fluid movements. Her eyes fluttering up to Carla who seemed to be relishing in her pain, his grip getting tighter on her face nearly to the point of suffocation.. Shin ripping into her with violent care, little regard for her muffled screams.

Repeating the process, a couple of dozen times before Shin stops for a moment and takes a deep breath.

"Do you have fantasies of this or something? Your scent is stronger than your blood at this point. I can't even focus on draining you of that vampire taint without being over whelmed by your smell!" Shin sounding like he's complaining but really he's a little excited.

Carla looking down at Yui who has been clearly drooling into his hand, without realizing it, he had been tantalized by her smell as well but was focused on the purification that he didn't notice until Shin said something.

Spreading her legs further and moving a piece of her dress from in between her legs, noting the soaked white minimalist panties she wore. "You wore this tonight? You really are daring…" Running his finger under the bottom of it and up across her swollen lips, flicking it like a rubber band back into her folds. Yui's body arching with the sensation shooting across her body and an escaped moan going into Carla's hand.

It had indeed been a long time since he had felt anything sexual being banished for so long and sick with the Endzeit. Looking down at Shin, he could tell that Shin was already heading that way. Looking down at the frail individual before him, she was weak, but smelled so very tantalizing. Her arousal drawing him in the longer this proceeded. Below him, watching Shin part her legs with force and beginning to take what he wanted from her. Watching him suck on her thighs and then nuzzle her swollen womanhood, hearing her muffled pants moans and light screams through his hand, the thought of indulging in her since she was being so obedient suddenly was of interest.

"If you get too loud or scream, I will kill you." Carla notifies Yui as he removes his hand from her mouth. Adjusting his body, taking both of her hands and pinning them above her head. Moving his body to her side, pushing her dress aside from her breasts and pushing her necklace up. Exposing her chest, seeing her excitement as apparent from her nipples, looking up at her face, she was enjoying this. "What a twisted woman Richter found for this heart…"

Leaning forward and brushing his lips against Yui's perky nipples. The sensation overwhelming to her feeling Carla on her chest and Shin down below draining her thighs and then his fingers running over her pulsing.

Yui lifting her hips up towards Shin. Moving his hand up and slapping Yui's mound with his hand. Watching her body shift, and looking up at Carla who seemed to be enjoying the taste of Yui. If he could make her blood better for his nii-san, then it was worth the trouble. Knowing his poisoning from the battle prior, Carla wouldn't be able to take Yui's blood as fast as he could. Leaning back down and taking another mouthful and spitting it out again. Hearing Yui's voice pitch, leaning forward and brushing his tongue along the material, avoiding her skin on purpose.

"Is she ready?" Carla asks Shin.

Taking another mouthful and swallowing her blood this time, "It's not perfect, but its drinkable."

Carla nodding at Shin's words. Taking his free right hand and moving it along Yui's body to excite her blood. He wanted to taste it while it was awakened. Pulling Yui's right thigh open further granting Shin better access. Shin ripping aside Yui's panties and spreading her lips apart to display her glistening bud. Leaning forward and sucking on it, watching her back arch and hold her breath to avoid sending out a loud moan knowing there would be consequences if she was careless. She didn't want this feeling to end.

Carla's hands dipping from her thigh, running his nails up the side of her body and finding her nipple again and rolling it in his fingers while Shin is sucking on her bud below. Her moans getting louder, Carla leaning up to Yui's mouth and holding his own mouth slightly over her own waiting to see her reaction. Reaching up trying to reach his lips, whimpering as he keeps pulling away just out of her reach. Shin seeing her behavior and being dissatisfied that she isn't showing more encouragement from his movements but instead Carla is getting her attention by torturing her with his lips.

Biting her nub with his teeth and lightly applying pressure to it to feel Yui's legs attempt to clench up onto his form but being restrained. Instead seeing tears well up in her eyes and her efforts calm down some trying to gather Carla's lips. Shin digging his thumb nails into his wounds on her thighs drawing more blood and sucking another mouthful before spitting it out.

Shin looking at his brother and noting that he seemed to be excited at the bride before him. A bit of jealousy coming over him as he watched his brothers' movements. While forceful and rough, there was a certain unusual tenderness in them. Not understanding his possible motivations for it, digging his nails in further to Yui's flesh. A yelp escaping her lips only to see his brother, Carla, quickly dive in to silence her. Keeping his firm kiss placed upon her lips and watching his tongue dip into her mouth. Panted moans coming from her mouth and heavier fevered breathing coming from Carla.

Moistening a finger on Yui's swollen desire, and beginning to rim her back door with his finger while continuing to pull out her blood and spit it to the side of him. Yui's face completely flushed between the sensations Shin is bestowing on her and Carla's kissing. Taking his right hand, Carla dips his fingers into the folds of her wet lips and flicks her bud a few time, pinching it in between his thumb and index finger. Watching her reaction and muttering to himself, "Now where would you taste best…"

Carla's fangs searching for where to brand her body and taste her for the very first time. Nuzzling his nose against her skin and listening for her blood calling to him the strongest. Moving his way past her breast, flicking his tongue out for a brief moment and wrapping several swirls around her right nipple.

Yui's hips beginning to wiggle and attempt to buck as Shin continues to play with her back door. "Seems she enjoys enticement in more than one area. This is good news for us."

Carla looking down at Shin with acknowledgement. Carla closing his eyes and listening more intently for her body calling out in a specific area. Running his mouth along her shoulder, licking just under her ear and Yui's body shuttering under his firm grip combined with the tantalizing overload between the two of them. Pulling Yui up and sitting behind her straddling her back with a leg on each side of her hip. Shin pulling Yui's legs towards him adjusting his position below her waist, leaning in and beginning to lap around her golden curls.

Finally finding the spot that seems to be calling to him the loudest, opening his eyes to find that it was on the middle area of her shoulder. Licking the soft white skin briefly, dragging his teeth around the tissue. Closing his eyes, his mouth slightly open over where he plans to taste her. Releasing Yui's hands noting that she wouldn't run away. Her hands instead finding Carla's knees and bracing herself for the sensation that would come as a result of his bite.

Yui's face turning to the side that Carla was tantalizing with his fangs, her gaze meeting his. Noting that her irises had changed over and were something he had never seen. Golden cat like irises staring back at him. Her petite fangs showing in amusement. Carla leaning up to intertwine his lips with hers in a brief kiss to see his brother come up and steal her lips away from him in a fevered kiss. Smelling heavily of her juices, his tongue forcefully pushing its way into her mouth containing several muffled moan.

Carla's hunger getting the better of him and slightly irritated that Shin decided to take what was his, biting into Yui's shoulder with an intensity that made her scream into Shin's mouth. Wrapping his hands around the front of her body and fondling her perky mounds. Shin's left hand planted in between her legs teasing her bud and massaging within her folds bringing Yui to an orgasm. Between Carla on her breasts and Shin working in between her legs, his mouth on hers and Carla's fangs in her shoulder; her body gave into several pleasure spasms. Some of them overlapping with one another and her blood rushing quickly to Carla's mouth. To the point that it was dribbling down her shoulder it was flowing with such intensity.

Shin releasing her mouth and biting into her other shoulder. Both of them drinking heavily of her, both wounds feeding them to their hearts content. This time, Carla taking some of her blood in his mouth and forcing it into Yui's mouth. Holding her head in his hand in a forceful manner, shoving his tongue down her mouth ensuring that she drinks what he is giving her. Letting his lips linger for a moment longer, relishing in the taste that is her blood purified a bit more than it was before and her progenitor blood awakening. Opening his eyes hoping to see Yui's adorn her face again, he wanted to stare into her eyes. Yui keeping them tightly closed while taking everything they were delivering onto her.

Yui's hands wandering up to Shin's collar on his jacket and pulling it off of him. Turning to Carla and starting to unbutton his shirt. Watching the hunger in her eyes was more enticing than he anticipated. Almost letting her get half way down his shirt before grabbing her hand and taking it off of him. Standing up, Yui immediately went for his belt. Swatting her away, he could hear a low growl under her breath and her golden eyes looking back up at him. This was an unusual feeling for him.

Shin stopping his movements for a brief second to look at Carla who seemed irritated at the situation. Looking at Yui, her eyes flushed with want and a hunger he remembers sensing before she partook in Shin's blood.

"I can't." Carla states before buttoning himself up. Grabbing his jacket off of a nearby table and slipping it back on. Grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his head and neck, taking a last look at Yui and leaving the room. Wanting to regain her attention, grabbing her chin in his fingers and pulling her in for a firm heated kiss.

"You have me with you tonight." Reaching back down to her shoulder and taking another long drink from her body. Spreading her legs farther apart and putting his left knee in between her legs, moving his hand up her body and tantalizing her skin with his fingertips.

Her toes curling at the various sensations she was being greeted by as her body further awakened. "Shin…"

"Yes?" His tail beginning to wag.

"Can… I…?"

Thinking for a moment, he enjoyed it when she drank from him before, the sensation leaving him a little fuzzy afterwards but during it was intoxicating. Grabbing Yui's hands and placing them to his shirt that she had yet to maul.

Taking the hint, Yui began to unbutton the front of his shirt and pulling it off around his torso. Her eyes hungering for what was before her, now being able to fully see his body in the current light. He was magnificent in a way that made her mouth water. Eyeing his features up and then back down, seeing his tail wagging behind him as she continued her admiration. Putting her hands on his chest, and running them up around his neck. Pulling her body up towards his shoulder this time. Taking a deep breath of the scent of his flesh, it smelt like she had imagined he would taste. Resting her fangs on his skin before piercing it, his hands wrapping around the back of Yui and running up the side slits of her dress to hold her ass firmly to support her movements.

Piercing his skin in a slow and agonizing manner, she could hear a gasp leave his lips and a deep groan followed by a quick flinch of his muscles as the pain registered from his shoulder. His nails digging into her cheeks at the sensation while letting a forth grunt as she began to drink from him.

Flashes of different memories this time seeping into her system. Some of them she had seen before and some of them were new. Choosing not to focus on them this time around but instead the metallic taste on her tongue, it brought a sensation through her body that she had never felt before. His blood felt like it was setting her ablaze, awakening a part of her body that she didn't know existed. Almost if she was being elevated to another level of consciousness.

Pulling her fangs from his body and reaching up to caress his face in a familiar manner. "When I drink from you, it feels like I have known you forever…"

Shin staring at Yui, slightly creeped out because that phrase has come up for him before.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Hrm? Nowhere, I just wanted to say it." Yui proclaims. Her golden eyes continuing to stare back at him. His own eye piercing her with curiosity that he couldn't explain.

In that window of silence, a knock coming to the door.

"Lady Komori?"

Shin and Yui looking at each other, wondering who it was.

The door opening and Yui scrambling to cover herself up and straighten her dress. Fluffing her hair to try and make it appear presentable. Looking up to see that it was Carla.

Looking at his brother who is now shirtless and seeing the bite upon his shoulder. His eyes leading to jealousy and disappointment at the sight but keeping his composure while addressing them both, "The Mukami's are ready to leave. Yui, I would suggest making haste. Shin, stay here until they have left otherwise they will suspect."

Shin nodding his head at his brother's request. Knowing what he had planned, they needed the Mukami's to leave first. Yui licking her lips, leaning over to Shin and placing a firm kiss on his lips.

Yui walking up to Carla and staring at him intently. Carla could almost feel himself slightly unnerved by Yui's current composure. Almost. Yui closing the door just enough to cover her actions, moving closer to Carla, looping a finger around the edge of his scarf and pulling it down to kiss him on the cheek. He nearly pulled away but found himself leaning into her lips as they came to greet his face and instead pushed her hand off of the door closing it behind her. Pushing Yui forcefully to the back of the door and ripping apart the top of her dress with his hands. Unfurling his scarf and pulling her hair to one side, yanking her head with it and burying his fangs into the side of her neck.

A devious smile with a light pleasured sigh escaping Yui's lips. Wrapping her hand around the back of Carla's neck, her fingers wandering through his hair, her body heating up all over again. His grip on her hair was forceful and painful, but nothing she wasn't hoping for. He drank greedily from her, his other hand coming up and roughly fondling her chest with the now ripped material hanging loosely around her waist. Shin looking on with slight disbelief but also noting that Carla had a hunger in his eyes that he hadn't ever seen. Not sure if he was planning on killing her, deciding to say something, "Nii-san… don't kill her."

Carla's eyes a type of cold that Shin had never seen directed at him and a threatening growl. Making the decision that he wasn't the type to back down, even to his brother, so why did he back away from her earlier.

Lifting Yui's leg onto his hip and running his hand up her thigh, hoisting her onto him. Reaching in between the two of them and unzipping himself and working the material around to let himself through. Yui could feel Carla's excitement suddenly rubbing against her.

Fear quickly striking her core, she wasn't ready for this. What was he doing? Trying to push him off of her with her hands, Carla grabbing both of them in his hands and pinning them in a painful manner to the door.

"You don't get to tell me no." He grunted into her ear while positioning himself between her thighs.

Closing her eyes tightly, and wanting to propel him away from her and she wasn't ready yet, tears beginning to run down her face. She knew Shin's tendencies more than Carla's and it was too soon for her to give in to him – but he was forcibly taking her without her say. Pushing harder against him with her hands, he grunted as he began to brush against her golden curls. His tip beginning to press into her – he was going to take the production of his race into his own hands.

She opened her eyes when she felt his body weight was no longer pushing back against her hands. Had he stopped on his own?

Opening one eye and then the other once she figured out what was happening, she could see the room in a sudden state of chaos. Shin looked like he had the wind knocked out of him and Carla was clear against the back wall opposite of Yui. Looking at Shin, he seemed more stunned than anything, looking from Yui to Carla and then from Carla to Yui.

Carla lay smashed into the back wall leaving an imprint behind him with his arms crossed in front of him in a defensive manner. Adjusting himself, with a look of surprise on his face gaining his recompose and walking back up towards Yui. Grabbing her chin in his fingertips, peering at her golden eyes noting that they were turning a burnt gold color, almost as if the color of red was seeping into the golden tone that was once vibrant.

Shifting his gaze from her eyes, eyeing her form down, and then looking at his arms. It had been a while since someone had actually wounded him. Holding his arm up to her, "Do you see this?" Pointing out the fact that he was bleeding. Yui looking at him with fear engrossed across her face at what else he might try and force upon her.

"No one has done this to me in thousands of years. You have somehow managed to do this to me without even knowing how, and I want to know why. Speak!"

Yui truly not knowing what to say, her lips trembling in fear, tears welling up in her eyes. Carla truly terrified her, her eyes fluttering over to Shin as if almost begging for him to save her.

"You. Look at me when I address you." Carla spouted, gripping her chin in a firmer manner. His fingers were increasingly painful to touch on her face, his nails digging into her skin slicing it open causing her to begin to bleed. Mustering up courage to tell him something, she could feel something rising within her body. Looking at her limbs as if there was something dwelling within it that she didn't understand.

"Get away from me!" In that moment of raising her voice to Carla and reaching her hands up to push him away, she felt a surge of something flow from her body and push Carla back several feet away from her body. Items within range of her during this occurrence went flying or cracked under whatever was happening.

Shin watching what was happening with great interest, noting that she had obtained an attribute the same as his brother Carla. The physical ability to manipulate physical force through gestures, but not having trained as Carla did, she was using hers simply on instinct and it was enough to push his brother away from her.

Reaching down to her waist and pulling up the ripped strands of her dress, tying them around the back of her neck to make it appear as if the dress is still functioning. Fumbling behind her for the door handle while looking around the room. Thinking to herself, "I did all this? I really am a monster."

Looking at both Carla and Shin, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I have to leave." Opening the door and running out of the room to the front of the castle.

Carla focusing on healing his wounds as it would be bad if his brother contracted the disease due to his wounds. Shin looking over at his brother, unsure of how he will react.

Further adjusting himself and realigning his attire, knowing the scene that she just caused would undoubtedly attract attention. "We need to leave, Shin." Carla voiced to his brother. Shin nodding and teleporting out of the room at his request.

Yui's unknown dance partner appearing in the door of the looking around, "Damn. I just missed viewing her at her peak…" The individual enjoyed watching her sleep inside the manor, getting the rarity to watch her in her progenitor form would have been a treat he was hoping to relish of his future bride. Looking around at the state of the room, he noted that Yui's blood was strong as it adorned several areas around a wooden table. Looking at his feet noting part of her dress. Picking it up and bringing it to his nose with anticipation of her smell. Tucking it into his pocket, it would become a part of his collection.

"There is always next time…" He thought to himself as he fingered the material in his pocket with a knowing smile on his face.


	30. Unknown Whispers

The crisp air hit her skin like a splash of ice water. Nipping at the heat under her skin and the exposed flesh around her body. A chill ran down her spine as the night air gave her a sense of calm. Looking down at her hands, they were trembling. Eyes pouring over the tiny lines of her hand and her finger nails polished a feint pink. A feeling of dread ran through Yui's mind as she realized her actions against Carla would undoubtedly come back to haunt her.

"Self-defense… right?" Were the words that ran through her head as she tried to rationalize what just happened. "I pushed him away with my hands and the items around me just moved on their own. That has to be it." Her mind racing with various linked thoughts on how Shin looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. How it was that Carla was pushed clear across the other side of the room and into a wall with so much force that he damaged the wall itself.

Yui was mortified, trembling, and unnerved to say the least.

Looking around, she noticed that no one else was outside but instead an expansive garden was set before her. Deciding that it wouldn't be bad to meander in it before someone came to find her. Stopping in her tracks for a brief moment as she could hear a voice coming to her from somewhere.

"You've tasted what sin is, but yet you still cling to your humanity." A woman's voice stated.

Continuing to look around, she couldn't see anyone. Thinking to herself, Yui also noted that this voice was unlike Cordelia's. It was soft, almost like a sweet whisper to a child. Stepping closer to the garden while visibly looking around, an image flashed through her mind of what appeared to be Shin looking up at her. In the image, Shin was a child and appeared to be very happy about something, showing her a glossy green rock and holding it up to the person of which she seemed to be viewing through.

Blinking her eyes together tightly for a moment in an attempt to get the memory to fade, but instead it only got more intense. Yui's body falling to the soft grass in the garden, she could feel the cool blades slide up in between her fingers and brush the underside of her bare legs from her evening gown. The image continued to pass through her vision like she had front row seats to the moment as it unfolded.

Taking the unpolished glossy green rock from the young boys' hand, his tail wags enthusiastically and he smiled with a boyish charm at her. Burying his face into her skirt, and wrapping both arms around her legs through the skirt, he was applauded for finding such a wonderful gift. A hand reached out to caress the top of his head while lovingly caress his face. The individual of which lowered their form to eye level with the young Shin and leaned up to kiss his cheek and hug him tightly.

Yui's eyes began to tear up as she felt the intense emotions of happiness and sadness mixed together. Looking down through the viewers eyes she could see that this person loved the young version of Shin a great deal and truly cherished the present that he brought the individual. Somehow knowing that the image she was seeing was real at some point in the past, she wondered how he had turned from the sweet boy in this vision who seemed happy and full of love to the individual she met in the castle who seemed two faced at best. The image began to fade as the young Shin skipped away happily from the individual that he gifted the green stone to, seeing a thumb run over the stone, Yui noticed that it was a woman's hand. Trying to hang onto the memory to learn more, she heard the woman's voice again.

"Cherish … while you can…" the voice faded in and out of its speech. "What? What did you say?" Yui shouted at the open air.

"… Let… Go…" The words still fragmented from the unknown woman's voice.

Suddenly feeling like her spirits were lifted, she felt more refreshed than a brief moment ago. The night air seemed even more eye opening than before. Yui continuing to run her fingers through the grass, thinking about how wonderful it felt under the palm of her hand. Bringing her hand up to her face to smell the dew from the grass that's collected onto her skin.

It smelt wonderful.

Yui letting her tongue out for a brief moment to lick at the water against her skin. Only to find herself touching her hand intimately to her face, rubbing her head against the smell that adorned her skin. Finally leaning forward onto all fours and putting her face to the grass and taking a deep breath of it. The smell of the iron in the soil below the grass, the water droplets formed on each blade of grass. The sound of frogs and crickets playing on the air, rustling of cool breezes forming across the tops of each blade of grass and whipping past the trees. It was enough to call something out of her being.

Sprinting for the nearest tree line, Yui could smell the different scents of air whipping past her nose. She no longer cared about what just happened but simply wanted to run. Run as far away as she could, the trees above her head, the soil hitting against the pads of her feet, and her ears tucked back behind her to prevent whipping from the bushes as she ran past them. She no longer felt embarrassed, encumbered, or tied down to a corporal form.

She could hear someone calling for her, but just kept running. The breeze on the wind was so tantalizing to her senses that she dared not stop. Whatever it was was calling to her basic senses pulled at her and she wanted whatever it was.

Several figures emerging from the front of the castle, peering around in search of their missing bride.

"Yuiiii…?" Called one individual.

"Eve, where are you?" Called another.

One of them stepping out from the doors of the castle, sniffing the night air. "She smells nearby." The separate individuals walking down the stairs and beginning to peer around, listening for any hint that might be nearby.

"Where do you think she went?" Kanato states.

"She can't be far." Reiji claims.

"To think my M Neko-chan would run away…" Kou chimes in.

The remainder of the individuals standing nearby and looking around for their missing bride.

"What do you think happened?" Yuma states.

"Probably having to shack up with you assholes is what." Subaru coldly states while throwing a glare at Yuma.

"Tch." Ayato adds while adding his glare to Yuma, noting that it wouldn't be the first time he's tried some under handed manner of getting Yui.

"Well, we aren't going to learn anything by standing around. Fan out and search for her." Ruki tells the others.

"Is there a prize? The first one to find Bitch-Chan gets to claim her?" Laito excited at the prospective idea, envisioning in his mind just exactly what he wants to do to her.

"It's too much work to go look to find her, I think I will stay here and wait to see if she comes back." Shu drowsily peeps.

"What if Eve gets lost and freezes to death? We will all be responsible…" Azusa adds.

"It would indeed be problematic if our bride died and was unable to select one of us to be the future demon lord." Reiji calmly explains while pushing up his glasses. "We must make haste in finding her before her life expires from whatever may have caused her to flee from here."

Several of the men shooting off in different directions at the blink of an eye, all except one. Standing still for a moment, almost as if waiting for something, Laito remains alert and almost impatient as if knowing something that the others did not.

"You can come out and tell me what you know. Hiding from me doesn't do yourself any favors, old man. What happened?"

A light chuckle coming from behind him as he sees Karl step into the opening next to Laito. "Too cleaver for you to fool, eh?" Knowing that Laito was more of a tactician than he leads on. Not to Reiji's level but definitely could hold his own.

"The Tsukinami brothers had her in a room, I suspect one or both of them tried to do something to her and it forced her blood to awaken in a way they weren't expecting."

"What do you mean? What happened to her now?" Laito dryly stating almost as if waiting for him to just say it. Holding little to no patience for Karl after all the things he had heard from Cordelia, he didn't exactly hold him in high regard.

"Let's just say she's discovered her true progenitor form that hasn't been seen for the likes of several thousands of years." Karl explains while looking up at the moon. It wasn't strong enough for any of his son's to transform, but for Yui it was an ideal time to test out her newest form. "She may not even realize what's happened to her as it's an entirely new experience for her."

"What should I expect?" Laito looking sternly at his father.

"She can kill you if you aren't careful." Karl states knowingly while giving his son a toothy grin. "If she desires, she could kill you in an instant."

Laito looking at Karl wide eyed, doing his best to take gravity of the situation. Just a few weeks ago, she was so weak that she could barely stand up to an assault to one of them, now she could easily kill one of them if they weren't careful? What the hell exactly had they brought into the manor?

"You say this was triggered by the Tsukinami brothers doing something to her?"

"Yes."

"The state of the room?" Laito asked inquisitively.

"Destroyed by Yui." Karl blankly states. "Where are you going with this?"

Bringing his hand to his chin and pondering for a moment. He had an idea as to where she might be heading, but he would have to watch from a distance until he was sure. "I think I might have an idea of where she's going."

Karl looking at Laito, unexpectedly noting that the bride and him seemed rather close. Considering past brides that had been through the manor, Laito never taking more than a passing interest in them. It garnered his interest to say the least, "What is she to you that she's even got you looking?"

Thinking for a moment, and then smirking to himself. "She's nothing to me other than food." Stepping down the stairs and getting into an awaiting car that was nearby. Bowing lightly to Karl before getting all the way in. As it pulled away, Karl could feel himself having a hint of jealousy against his son. Thinking to himself that he knew Cordelia used to use Laito to satisfy her own desires, Karl began to wonder if he would indeed lose this bride to him as well. Instead of being a substitute, Laito would in fact be her main focus. Knowing that Laito was indeed very much a pervert, the thought of him making Yui his and dirtying her with his taint bothered Karl a great deal to the point that he could feel a tint of anger bubbling inside. He also carried the blood of Cordelia which could possibly complicate things.

Deciding to continue to entertain the guests remaining, turning around and wandering back inside. He would need to find out more information. As Karl stepped inside the castle doors, he could hear the car in the distance dissipating as Laito got further away from the demon realm.

Running his fingers through his hair, and working his jacket off to get more comfortable. A sigh leaving his lips, his gaze turning to look out the window. Pressing a power button and getting the window to pop down slightly, letting in the fresh night air. Leaning back against the seat back of the chair and feeling the wind run past his nose, his hair tussling in the breeze. Closing his eyes, imagining what Yui would look like in her progenitor form. Never seeing a first blood transformed, but secondly a female of their species. A blush rising to his face as he brings into view what exactly Yui would look like. Words escaping his mouth, "magnificent".

The prospect of Yui's vision before him, he could feel an excitement coming over his body, it almost was as if a feeling of being alive was coming over him. Never knowing what true anticipation was, thinking about it, he was actually a little nervous to see Yui.

Vehicle stopping in front of the Sakamaki manor, Laito got out and smiled at the front entrance. Closing the car door behind him he turned to the side and began to walk towards the back of the property. He knew of two places Yui would most likely be given the circumstances of what happened to her at the party.

Walking up to the front of the doors of the old building and pushing them open. Looking around and not seeing much of anything before looking to the ground and noting markings that looked recent. Seeing what appeared to be snake imprints before a shuffle of prints and then seeing what looked to be a larger animal prints along the dusty floor. A pad as the center of the foot with 4 toes protruding from the center pad. Looking around he could see that whenever she was here, she had already left. Looking up at the altar on the stage, seeing that something was missing that typically Yui left hanging on the cross adorning the altar. Yui's rosary was missing, and the piece in which it normally hung looks to have been ripped to shreds.

Turning back around and walking out of the chapel doors, he knew of one last place to look but it would be risky considering Laito knew this is where Reiji found the vampire hunter for his mother, Beatrix. Motioning for the driver of the car to come to get him, stepping back inside the vehicle and letting it whisk him away to the next destination.

Running his fingers up the top of his shirt and unfurling the tie that adorned his neck. Pulling it loose, and trailing his hands to unbutton the top 4 buttons of his shirt. Pulling it open a bit and smirking to himself at what he hopes to accomplish. The car finally stopping at the last destination that Laito knew she would be at. It was a cemetery in the back of the orphanage that she grew up in prior to coming to the Sakamaki mansion. She didn't talk about it often, but he did overhear her talking about it with her god when she prayed for forgiveness sometimes while inside the chapel. Although it was a long time ago, she still felt that penance was required to make up for her actions.

Hopping the back cast iron fence, stepping into the property of the church, looking around to notice that there was a relative calm over the area. The trees rustling above him as he stepped further inside the grounds of the cemetery. To his left a tall structure that resembled a wealthy mausoleum, in front of him a wide expanse of path ways, and to his right beset a large field of various graves. Some marked with heart felt words and others for the nameless orphans that had been abandoned on the steps of the church only to be found dead or later die due to complications. Yui often times voiced her prayers to them while kneeling on the pew of the chapel. Smiling to himself, thinking that his Bitch-Chan was so pious but exhibited a different behavior when with him. One that he relished in and indeed knew to be against the churches wishes but none the less, enjoyable. He loved the fact that he was breaking her little by little…


	31. Muddled Revelations

**I will be going back through prior chapters and doing some revisions to fix typos. Apparently FanFiction has no intention of fixing their broken tool so I will be utilizing a work around to get the prior chapters updated. I am on vacation this week so expect to see an update per day/every other day. I am also formulating another OneShot that should release this week as well. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! :)**

Walking a little further in, Laito was able to make out something a little further away that looked to be a white lump on top of one of the graves. Walking closer, a smirk began to wear across his face as he realized his assumption of finding Yui to be correct. However, instead of finding the Yui that he knew, he instead found a white creature laying on top of the grave. Its paws nestled underneath its head, its body lying on its side, and its back paws sprawled behind its body. Eyeing over the creature before him, its fur white as snow. Nose a light pink hue, a thick tail that could serve as an agile balancing tool. Soft, but perky looking cat like ears. Whiskers jutting out of the snout area of its face, and black skin adorning the edges of its lips. The pads of the feet black with 4 smaller pads adorning the larger center pad. Thinking to himself that if it was Yui, she was too perfect in her current form, a white jaguar.

Moving in to inspect her further, he could hear a feint purring sound rumbling from within her chest. Looking under where her body lay he could make out her pink rosary. She must have come here before her current form or carried the rosary with her and decided to adorn the grave with it. Looking up from where he was standing, he attempted to read the name on the headstone.

"May he rest in peace."

Looking the head stone over carefully, there was no other identifiable marks on it, no name. So why pick this one? Was this where the boy, that Yui asked for forgiveness, lay as his final resting place?

Watching the creature before him sighing, relishing in its peacefulness, the rustling of the trees beginning to stir forcefully. Looking up to view the movement and then his eyes moving back down to their prior state, being greeted by two golden eyes. Fierce like fire, her body angered by being bothered in her current place of rest. Yui's appearance excited him a great deal as this was the first time he had seen her like this.

Kneeling down to her level, eyeing over her form. Ears perky but rounded, whiskers protruding, her light pink nose blending in with her snow white fur. Her claws digging into the loose soil below the pads of her feet. Tail whipping bath and forth with anticipation. "You are so perfect right now…" Laito's voice broke as the words slipped his mouth. Reaching his hand up to Yui's face to run his hands along her fur to feel a painful bite rip into his flesh with a low growl following it up.

Wincing slightly at the pain, she had a firm grip on his hand. Blood beginning to run down his fingers and onto the dirt below them. Her teeth were sharp, to the point that he didn't feel them pierce his skin.

"You've done it now…minx" A smile playing over his face. His other hand reaching up to his neck and pulling the tie from it. Tossing it casually over the back of her neck and quickly grabbing the loose end to bring it back towards him. Pulling her face closer to him with his hand still clamped in between her teeth.

"Such a naughty kitty playing with me like this." Pulling the tie into the shape of a makeshift leash. Pulling the knot tighter as he proceeds to pull Yui closer to him with his hand getting within a more comfortable distance of extension.

Yui's eyes still piercing Laito's vision, a louder growl coming through her teeth and her tail whipping faster back and forth. Moving her right paw on top of Laito's leg, moving closer to him. The taste of his blood filling her mouth, it was making her hunger awaken.

Leaning back, taunting Yui closer to him. "You might remember my request…" Showing the peek of his fangs in amusement, and a blush adorning his face at the anticipation. The blood continuing to run down her throat, fueling her hunger further. No longer seeing Laito as an individual approaching her but instead as her next meal. Relinquishing the tie around her neck, wanting her to feast on him if she so desires it. Pulling his shirt open a bit more and laying on his back awaiting her embrace. Whispers leaving his lips to Yui, "Dig those beautiful claws into me…" A playful smile adorning Laito's face, his blush rising, his body calling to her. The grip on his hand beginning to soften as she takes another step towards him. Her other front paw landing on his lower torso. The light prick of her claws tickling his abdomen, making him flinch.

He could begin to see a notable difference in her behavior, her eyes softening, her body relaxing and responding to her hunger instead of the animal instinct to rip him apart. Laito opening his mouth to say something else to her, "B-" being cut off by Yui's intense growling at him, taking another few steps on top of him. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, surprised that he could feel fear and it had kicked in with her display. Her claws extended and digging into his chest, he could feel the blood trickling down the sides of his body. The pain was delicious, finally, he had gotten his wish. The pain she brought him was indeed unlike anything he had felt before, unable to fully explain it to himself, it was an aphrodisiac.

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see a familiar form sitting on top of him. Her fingers wet with his blood, her nails soaking in the crimson color as it ran down his body. Her heat sitting atop his lap, and her pale form adorned with the moonlight above. The wind prickling at her skin causing her body to goosebumps but also display her perky nipples. Looking down at him with such an intense glare, her gold eyes looking through his soul, her hair sprawled from her head in a wild manner.

"Laito. Why did you come for me?"

Smiling at her, he was actually at a loss for words. Why did he come for her? He didn't know. Was he worried? Or was it that he just didn't want to lose her to anyone else? The thought of sharing her had definitely crossed his mind. So why?

Bringing his hand up from laying on the soil, setting his fingers along Yui's legs before feeling a pain adorn his chest again. Pulling his hands back as he heard the words leave her lips.

"Tell me!" Yui proclaimed while digging her fingers into the claw marks on his chest.

Trying to move his body up, he found himself immobilized. Using all his strength he couldn't push her off of him. Had she used a spell on him or was it just her sheer force? Before he could continue to rationalize, the words slipped from her mouth.

"Struggling against me won't work. I am superior to you in every way."

"Well isn't someone sure of themselves?" Laito sarcastically remarks back. Her first blood was definitely speaking as he knew she normally wouldn't say something as such. Chuckling to himself thinking that her arrogance as it stood could give Ayato a run for his money. "I know something you don't though…"

"And what's that?" She snapped back.

Laito knowing that he could still win this and get her to back down if he played his cards right. "My minx is hungry; do you not want to slake your thirst?" Pulling his shirt completely open for her, showing his bare chest to her. Pulling his hair back from one side of his neck to further tantalize her. "Don't I look delicious? You know you want to…" Teasing her further, he could see the beast within fighting against her humanity and trying to rationalize the action.

Her mouth beginning to water at the prospect of how he would taste. Licking her lips of what was dripping down her mouth earlier, she wanted to remember what he felt like running through her body.

"Laito…" Yui whispered. A light blush coming to her face, thinking about what she wanted to do to him.

"Come get what you want…"

Yui shifting on top of his body, her legs gripping the sides of his body. Forgetting that she is sitting on top of him without any clothing on, all she could focus on was her hunger. Laito fully enjoying the view, being the pervert that he is, loving every moment of it. Drinking in her form sitting on top of him, her golden curls moving around the top of his pants.

Yui moving her hands further up and bracing her hands on his shoulders. Smelling his body, licking his skin, it was overwhelming. She could taste the sweat on his body as her tongue glided around his collarbone and up the side of his neck. Nibbling on his ear like he had done so many times to her before.

Opening her mouth and running her teeth along the skin of his neck. His hands coming up behind her and holding her tightly to his body. He knew it was now or never to get her to back off of him, once she sank her fangs in, there would be no turning back for her. Her heart was racing with fevered anticipation.

"Bitch-chan…" he whispered in a sultry tone.

Peering at him for a second, her golden eyes still as intense as ever. He could see the hunger sitting on the front steps of her soul. She would kill him if she was to drink from him in her current form, her hunger was beyond what him or any of his brothers could singularly give her.

"Don't give in to it…" he calmly stated. Hoping to reach Yui to force her to put her blood into check.

"I will take what I want. Do not defy me." She boldly stated. Leaning back into Laito and opening her mouth open to sink her fangs into him.

"Bitch-chan… I love you." Nuzzling her flesh with his nose while he whispered the words that he knew got her every time. His own body hot with desire, having his life literally at her beckoning was exciting. Instead of enticing her for his own amusement, he had to play the part to ensure his own life and return her safely, the rules were the same but the end game had a different result.

Her facial features showing her stunned behavior and stopping her actions to look at him. Unsure of what to say.

Saying it again, in hopes it would call her off. "I love you, my sexy minx." The words seeping into her ears. Seeing another wave of calm wash over her.

Yui sitting up and staring down at Laito, her hands now resting on top of his body instead of holding him down. "Why did you come for me?" Asking him again.

Laito noting her calming down and finally at a stage where she could listen to reason. It was working. He sat up, her hands moving up to wrap around his shoulders. His own hands moving around the bottom of her ass, cradling her bare skin, pulling her closer to him. The smell of her blood was the strongest he had ever smelt it. He wasn't even sure when the haze from her blood had covered him but it seemed like it had been there forever. Thinking over her words, what was his reason for coming to her versus letting the brothers find her? Thinking back, it did bother him that Shu was able to entice her so easily while the two of them were dancing. Had he left the two of them dancing together much longer, he would have undoubtedly completely put her within his hold.

The announcement of her residing with the Mukami's also wasn't to his liking. He didn't want her to be with them, despite his often insistence of willingness to share. As he spoke the words to her previously of love, they weren't as hallow as they once used to be.

"Well?" Yui looking at Laito, waiting for a response.

"I…" he begins to say, but stops wanting to ensure he's not speaking in haste. He can see the fragile state she is in. The wrong words and she would either end him or let him go.

"I don't want to share you with any of them." Looking up at her face, waiting for her mood to change and suddenly make the choice to end his life. Instead feeling her hand come up to the left side of his face and caress it tenderly. "Laito-kun…" Her soft lips coming up to greet his own and tenderly embrace his words. Sliding her tongue into his mouth and rolling it around, electing an affirmed moan from both of them.

"Your kisses are the best Bitch-chan…" Wrapping his hand around her body tighter and lifting her up with some effort.

"Laito-kun…" her pants growing heavier in between their fevered kisses, he knew what her body needed. Moving them both up a bit, setting Yui down on top of the headstone that she was previously laying in front of. Taking the tie that is currently fastened around Yui's neck and quickly using it to tie up her hands to a branch slightly above them.

Stepping back and looking at Yui sitting on the tombstone, her legs spread and her hands above her head. Her mouth wanting company and a sinful look plastered across her face. Getting to his knees and kissing Yui in a tender fashion while letting his fingers drop down to her want and gliding them around the edges.

"What does my succubus want? Hrm…?" His smile growing wider as the last words leave his lips. His own desire pushing through the front of his pants. Taking note that she's already noticed. Whimpering at him while grinding her hips against the rough stone below.

"You know what I want to see…" Running his hand along the side of her face encouraging her to obey.

Not caring that she was out in the open, she wanted him; to claim her body, all of it. The pulsing between her legs was more than she could handle. Sticking her tongue out the way he liked, encouraging his behavior.

Looking at her wanting face, her eyes glazed over in their golden hue, she had been consumed by desire and her hunger a back seat. Smiling to himself that he was the first one to see her like this, it was delicious. Thinking to himself that he could take her right now but his heart wasn't in it. Leading her around, knowing that she would eventually kill herself if he was to take her now. It wouldn't do him or anyone else any good if that happened.

"I have a present for my perfect Bitch-chan…" Leaning up and sliding his tongue into her wanting mouth. Moans clashing against one another, taking his hand from the lower folds of her want and unfurling his zipper, letting himself free of his pants. Standing up in front of her wagging his stiffness in front of her. He smelt delicious, his sex playing against the tip of his flesh.

Looking up at Laito as she licked around him and finally took him into her mouth. He missed the sensation of her mouth wrapped around the throbbing erection he sported. Moving his hands behind her head and thrusting into her mouth. Hitting her gag reflexes every few thrusts and smiling to himself as her body convulsed below him.

"So good…" he moaned while continuing to push. Yui continuing to move her hips against the rough stone below finding her own pleasure. Watching her grind herself below, her ass peeking into view as Laito looked down and behind Yui. The crevice of her cheeks adorning his view periodically was enough to increase his movements into her mouth. Gripping one of her wrists tied up to the branch, bringing it to his mouth and sinking his teeth into her supple flesh. With his left hand, holding the back of her head and his right hand firmly holding her wrist and drinking from it with greed. Her eyes still a vibrant gold, he knew what he was tasting was something different from what he had tasted from her prior. Her blood practically screaming to him from below her skin begging to be released. It filled his mouth so quickly that the only thing he could do was gulp it down despite it burning his throat with its intensity.

Moans escaping both of their bodies, muffled by intense pleasure and hunger consuming both of them. Yui quickening her paces to earn her reward, her hunger was overwhelming. She wanted something, anything to fill the void. His quick release into her mouth was fulfilling, his moans turning into grunts and pleasured spasms as his body rocked quicker into her mouth as he finished releasing – her own release also now spent over the top of the coarse stone below her. Whimpers leaving Yui's mouth while lapping lightly at his spent orgasm she could feel her own subsiding as well, she wanted more. Laito's fangs still deeply entrenched in her wrist, drinking heavily.

Looking up at Laito, "Laito-kun…". His eyes shifting open and looking down at Yui. She saw something she wasn't sure was real. He looked… different, at least she thinks he looked different. His drinking continuing until she could no longer hold her own consciousness. Eventually falling limp as the sound of Laito drinking from her body continued.

Pulling his fangs from her wrist, noting that she had finally fallen unconscious. Wrapping his torn shirt around her body, grabbing her rosary and placing it around her neck. Moving his left hand around her back and hoisting her up. "My perfect Bitch-chan…" thinking to himself for a moment longer, smiling and whispering in her ear, "I won't let you go so easily." Moving his right arm under her legs and lifting her up. He had to get her to the Mukami's manor before the others found her here. As he began to move, he could feel his body pulse, what was this sensation? Looking down at her limp body, eyeing her folds. Her breasts exposed, eyeing over her nipples, his tongue wanting to wrap around each one of them and hear her cry out. Her moist curls, smelling of her spent sex, thinking how easy it would be to impale her under him. It would be no contest, she would fall prey to him and there was nothing that the others could do to stop him if he desired her. Leaning forward and placing a light kiss on her right cheek, licking her skin and tasting her sweetness made him want her even more.

Adjusting her in his arms and making haste to the manor to get her where she belongs. The entire way there, questioning his internal thoughts on Yui and doing his best to rationalize just what exactly was going on with him. Never feeling this way about the previous brides other than a source of fresh blood, they were just food. During his thought process, arriving at the manor and looking around briefly. Noting that it looked like no one had gotten there yet. Seeing a nearby open window and leaping into it with Yui still in his arms. Looking around, it actually looked like he ended up in the right spot. The room was dark but neutrally decorated with a large bed.

Walking over to it and setting Yui down on it, her legs falling slightly agape. Laito looking at her form and not being able to help himself. "The things you do to me, Bitch-chan."

Leaning forward, parting her legs with his face. Nuzzling his nose against the inside of her knees. Kissing up her thighs, nibbling on her flesh as he went. Soft moans escaping her lips as he went along. Licking the inside of her thighs of her spent juices, delicious as always. Getting ready to sink his fangs into her when he could hear footsteps coming up the hallway. Leaning up off the bed and quickly leaving the room.

The bedroom door opening, a surprised individual, to see that Yui was laying in the designated bed for her. Walking into the room and noting that the window was open, Yui seemingly shivering from the cold air coming in. Walking over to it and pushing the top of the window down bringing it to a loud click. Peering out the window, the sunrise was starting to show its glow above the horizon. Closing the curtains to ensure that Yui would get a decent moment of rest. Walking over to her body that adorned the bed.

Looking her over, noting that he could see two fang marks on her. Leaning forward and licking over the first wound on her neck. Noting that he could smell an open wound while they danced together earlier that night. The second on her wrist, of which looked recent. No doubt from the individual that dropped her off here. Taking her wrist and licking at the marks there, sealing them up. The brief droplets of blood igniting a fire inside her would be host visiting her room. A shirt hastily wrapped around her, deciding to leave it be for now and noting that there was something else around Yui's neck. Peering closer, it looked like a rosary, one with pink and white adornments on it. Deciding it would be best at this point to just pull the blankets over her. Scooting them up bit by bit, and finally tucking her in before hearing a sound escape her lips.

Viewing Yui's face, it looked like she was saying something but couldn't make out what it was.

"What are you doing?" Came a cold voice from the door.

"Tucking in Eve. She looked cold." Azusa stated.

"She will be fine. She's more capable than she looks." Ruki stated in his monotone voice.

Turning back to Yui and tucking the rest of the blankets in again, he could hear what she was saying clearly now.

"Stay with me." Her voice pleaded.

Azusa looking back at Ruki, knowing that it may upset his brother.

"It's fine." Ruki replies.

Azusa nodding his head. Taking his jacket off and folding it on a nearby chair. Ruki leaving the room as he sees his brother undressing. Taking his shoes off and unfurling his belt and placing it with his jacket. Taking off his cufflinks from the party earlier and sliding the buttons out from the holes in the shirt, opening up the front of his shirt. Unbuttoning his pants and folding them up along with his shirt on the nearby chair. Getting settled on top of the blankets that Yui is currently covered with and pulling another blanket up over the top of him.

Whispering to her sleeping face, "I am here for you, Eve." Finding her hand and bringing it up to his face and planting a light kiss on it. Holding it firmly while she squeezes his hand back in acknowledgement of his statement. Moving the loose strands of hair from her face, admiring her face while she sleeps.

Letting sleep take his form, knowing that she would be staying with them for a while, he looked forward to what would transpire when she awoke for a new day…


	32. Rude Awakening

Before even opening her eyes, Yui could feel something tightly wrapped around her bare body. Sore in several places, pain in other areas, and a sense of calm running over her body. Opening her eyes, she could see the dimly lit walls of the room she was resting in. It smelt different from the room she was so accustomed to waking up in; a dusty, earthy smell adorned scent, almost making her sneeze.

Running her hand down to where she felt a snug embrace, she was surprised to feel the cold flesh that adorned the individual behind her. Moving her legs around she could also sense that this individual was intimately spooning her on top of the covers. Looking behind her, she saw an individual she wasn't expecting.

"Azusa…" she whispered.

As if hearing his name was permission to cuddle her tighter, his grip drew her closer and his face nuzzling into her shoulder and neck.

"Eve… You're so warm." Taking a deep breath of her scent without opening his eyes, complimenting her body as it was, regardless of what state that was. He was content just to be near her. Yui slightly unnerved in the current pose just continue to lay there, but wrapped her arm around the top of Azusa's.

Her eyes wandering to the light peeking through the curtains of the nearest window. She could see that the sun was setting and that school was undoubtedly in a few hours. Bringing her free hand up to itch her face, she noticed the state of her hands. Growing wide eyed, her hands were covered in blood, dirt, and something else. Bringing her hand up to her nose, she was assaulted with a variation of different scents. She would need to clean herself up before school. Trying to lift Azusa's hand from her waist so she could make haste to the bathroom, he didn't want to budge.

"Don't go Eve."

"I need to bathe before school."

"Can we just… lay like this a little longer?"

"I need to get ready, I can't."

Azusa looking at the back of Yui's head with a frown, he didn't want to let her go.

"Eve…"

"My name is Yui." Letting him know of her slight irritation at the nick name.

"If I asked you to… would you c-", Azusa attempted to say before being cut off.

"M Neko-Chan! Time to get up…" Kou's face looking at the scene before him with confusion. "Ehh, trying to beat me to it Azusa? Well? Did she give in?"

Yui irritated that he's talking about her like she's not even there. Throwing Azusa's arm off in a fit of irritation and leaping out of bed to give Kou a piece of her mind, "I'm standing right fucking here!", raising her hands in frustration.

Kou letting forth a light giggle while smiling at Yui, "It's so easy to make you dance." Winking at Yui, she had played right into his trap. "So you want to bathe? Did you need help with that?"

Before Yui could blink again he had moved to in front of her face, to a distance that she could feel his breath on her skin. Nearly tripping over herself as she took a few steps back. Leaning around Kou she could still see Azusa laying in the bed wearing a frown.

"Is he more important than I am?" Kou smugly stated. Noting Yui's near bare form. Just a short shirt covering her bits and her smell ever so tantalizing.

Thinking to herself that Kou's arrogance seemed to have no bounds. She honestly found him to be more irritating than Ayato's self-proclamations of being her oresama. Sighing under her breath while looking at Kou's face. Noting that he was now seemingly trailing her body with his eyes. Covering her chest with her hands and crossing her legs. "Do you mind?"

"No I don't mind. This is in fact…" Kou's voice trailing while bringing his right hand down to the hem of her shirt. Grabbing the edge of it in his fingers and pulled it upward to slide his hand under her shirt. "Very much a welcome sight this early in the night…"

Her heart skipping a couple of beats as his fingertips found the way to her left thigh, snaking their way up.

"No panties… you really were closer than you thought Azusa." Kou teased. "However, the shirt she's wearing smells of another that isn't in this house hold. What were you up to last night M Neko-chan?" A playful and weirdly pleasant smile forming across his face while leaning closer.

Yui could feel her body hit back against the wall behind her trying to escape him. His right hand running further up the shirt, his soft hands brushing up against her waist line, reaching the bottom of her rib area.

"You suddenly become quiet when you are backed into a corner…" A larger smile adorning his face, knowing he's got her right where he wants her.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Kou stopping his advancement on Yui and letting out a sigh. "Just when it was getting good."

Her heart beating so fast that she almost didn't see the blur of red hair before her, pushing Kou out of the way, grabbing Yui by the wrist and dragging her towards the bathroom. "Yuma-kun!"

"Don't sound so fucking surprised. You stink of pureblood; you expect me to just stand by while you smell like that guy?"

Yui looking at Yuma wondering why he sounded angrier than just the smell of the shirt she was wearing. Even when he was irritated, he still looked pleasant. Yui began to wonder if him being irritated was a turn on for her given that it only seemed to be with him that she felt like this. His grip on her wrist tight to the point of cutting off circulation.

"I don't know why you let them screw with you like that…" His voice trailing off before flinging her in front of him. Yui stumbling a few paces yelping as he thrust her wrist a final time.

"Oww."

"Now be a good sow and clean yourself up. School is soon." Yuma giving her a dirty look before wandering off.

Staring at Yuma's appearance before he left, the words "good god" ran through her head. She could feel her excitement awakening, not fully understanding her body with its reaction to his rough handling, she somehow was enjoying it. Stunned at her behavior, "maybe I really am…" her mind trailed.

Turning around to be greeted by the bathroom. Looking around it was about as well adorned as the Sakamaki's bathroom that they had for her. The layout was almost identical. Walking over to the shower and deciding that would be better versus a bath. Getting the water started, walking around the room collecting items she would need for her shower and setting them on a nearby table.

Stepping into the shower, the scalding hot water was actually a relief to her body. Relaxing her muscles, she stuck her head under the water and let the waterfall soak her face. Looking down at the water as it ran off her legs, she could see a mixture of different things going down the drain. Curious to the blood still adorning parts of her body, bringing some of it to her mouth and licking it. At first not feeling anything, and then just that brief amount electing an excited response to her. Suddenly she could feel a dryness in her throat. Looking at the mirror hanging on the shower wall, she could make out a feint outline of red on her eyes. Blinking at herself, the vision seemed to dissipate and instead the sensation was replaced with a desire elsewhere in her body.

Her left hand sliding its way up to her nipple and gently rolling her left side, a soft moan escaping her lips. Repeating the motion a few more times, the hot water further fueling the pulsing sensation between her legs. Closing her eyes tightly, no longer able to look at her wanting face in the mirror. Her right hand beginning to trail down to her right thigh and inch closer to her thighs. Another moan escaping her fevered lips as her fingers trail the tops of her swollen flesh. Startled by a sudden sound to the bathroom, a knock on the door.

Answering in between panted breaths, "Y-yes?" Her hands frozen in the current position, the water still beating over her body.

The door opening and Ruki walking through to grab something nearest to the sink area by the door and walking back out, closing the door behind him.

Her eyes going wide, he just casually walked in like he owned the place despite her taking a shower. Slightly embarrassed at the fact that he may have heard her failed attempt at pleasuring herself, or that he could have potentially been watching like some of the Sakamaki's enjoyed doing. Mortified to do anything else to encourage her desires, she quickly finished washing the rest of her body and turned the facet off.

Stepping out, wrapping a towel around her hair and another around her body, walking up to the mirror and making sure she got all of the filth off of her. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Ruki casually laying on the bed with his back against the headrest reading a book.

"Why are you in my room?" Yui asked, nervously trying to cover parts of her body with the towel. The warm air of the room moving up the back of the towel brushing her bare legs and ass.

"You mean my room?" Ruki continuing to read his book, but telling Yui with a coldness.

Looking around she could see that there was a school uniform placed out for her on the foot of the bed. "Can you leave please so I can get dressed?"

Still not looking up from his book, "It's my room. I am not leaving."

Picking up the clothes from the bed and draping them over her arm, getting ready to leave his room to go find her own.

"Are you sure you want to do that with just a towel? Who knows what kind of ideas the other three might get if you leave this room."

He had a point. No doubt the three of them would attempt to do something to her if she left. She could always change in the bathroom. Just as she said that, the door closed and she could hear it locking from the inside.

"Seems like one of them needs it now."

Gulping, that meant that more than just Ruki could have potentially heard her moaning in the bathroom. The only room now left to change in was the one she was standing in.

"Could you turn around please so I can get dressed?"

"I was here first. Besides, I do not honor requests of livestock." His voice even colder than before. Still not tearing his eyes from his book.

Curious to know what he's reading, she walks up and leans over the edge of the bed to take a look.

"The Catcher in the Rye" he quickly states.

Looking up at his face again, she couldn't tell if he was agitated, angry, or just calm. He was difficult for her to read. Looking over the edges of the book, she could see that it was read often and it was an older book. He didn't seem to even care that she was nearly naked in his room. Changing in front of him wouldn't be so bad, right?

Yui scooting off to a portion of the room that she figured had the best advantage for not being fully seen if he did decide to peer up from his book. Edging her head back around the edge of it making sure he wasn't looking she dropped the towel off of her head and set it on a nearby chair. Laying the clothes out and pulling each piece apart. Sliding the panties on her body while the towel is still on. Slipping the towel off and working the bra around her body, putting on each piece.

While Yui is getting dressed, her scent wafting through the air and enticing Ruki's interest. His eyes shifting up, curiosity getting the better of him, but maintaining his composure with his book. As the towel dropped from her body he could see the pinks of her nipples against her virgin flesh. His eyes moving over her with increasing desire, the saliva pooling in his mouth at the prospect of how she would taste. The supple curves of her ass as she bent over to slide up her skirt. Revealing her stems protruding out of it, leaning up and flicking her hair over her shoulders and sliding on her shirt. Unware that he was watching her, she adjusted herself in her bra a final time before starting to button up her shirt. Needing a distraction, quickly, as his fangs wanted to sink below the surface of her skin and taste her; he went back to reading his book.

"I'm finished." She proclaimed.

Looking up from his book again to peer at her. "Your shirt is crooked, your skirt is on backwards, and your hair…" he trailed off. Closing his book and getting up out of his bed. Walking over to her, pulling at her shirt in an attempt to straighten it. Firmly taking her skirt and twisting it around her body before tucking her shirt into it properly. Walking over to a nearby dresser and pulling up a comb off the top of it. Putting his hand squarely on the top of her head and combing in forceful movements down the side of her hair.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That's a knot!" Yui yelped.

"Livestock are incapable of performing their actions as required. They are only good for one thing."

"I am not livestock!" Yui proclaimed, trying to glare at him only to feel Ruki yank on the knot harder.

Ruki stopping his movements for a brief moment, looking down at her, "You are here for one purpose. To be our food. Do not question your position within this household." Continuing to yank at the knot in Yui's hair, it finally coming free.

The pain from his yanking causing her eyes to water and her lips quiver.

"Pouting does nothing for you." He reminded her as if trying to garner sympathy with him.

Satisfied with his combing of her hair, walking over to a trash can and tossing the comb with her hair into it. Looking on at a nearby mirror, her scalp smarted, seeing that her hair was now combed but very frizzy.

"Control your mane and let's go."

Yui smoothing it over with her hands and tying a ribbon around the base of it and running it up over the top and tying it into a bow to make it into a head band. Briskly walking after Ruki to keep pace with him in fear of getting lost. Eyeing the back of his form, she noted that even though he was laying in his bed, his clothes were very straight and very clean. Eyes trailing down his jacket that was covering the top of his belt. He wore a dark leather brown belt. In his right hand he held the book he was reading. Following his legs down, Yui could make out the outline of his backside through his pants but since he didn't wear tight clothing like some of his brothers, it was a little harder to make out. Finding herself blushing as her mind wanders, her blood was growing excited. Not seeing Ruki come to a stop in front of her, running into him.

"Sorry!"

Ruki looking over his right shoulder at Yui.

Yui could see three piercings similar to Shin's, except Ruki only had the top and bottom piercings as studs, the middle was a small loop of which hung slightly off center on his ear. Looking up at his eyes, they seemed to be a dark grey blue color. Hard to fully see in the current light but seemingly piercing her soul regardless. Not sure why, but Ruki unnerved her slightly. Probably due to the fact that he rarely displayed any facial expressions. Even while they danced the night before, she couldn't exactly tell much about him other than the fact that he liked the way she smelled. Beyond that, she got a faint smile from him as a greeting but that seemed to be more for show than anything else.

He resumed his quick walking pace with Yui following him to the front door of the manor.

"You will be attending class with my brothers and I in the third year home room so I can keep an eye on you."

His words processing through her head, "Wait. You said third year. I am only a second year – I need to attend class for my own level otherwise I will be marked as absent."

"You will attend our class."

Yui keeping her commentary to herself and bowing her head, "Yes, Sir." She found it hard to argue with him with his demeanor.

Ruki stopping in his tracks again. There it was again, she called him 'Sir'. Turning around and looking firmly in Yui's eyes.

"I've told you not to be so formal with me. You are only livestock after all." Brushing his hand against her left shoulder pushing her hair back. "If you call me Sir again, there will be a punishment given for disobeying me."

Frozen in her tracks, brushing her hair off her shoulder made her quiver. A punishment for being respectful? This was a first. Thinking in her mind that typically she was given punishments for not being formal enough, at least with Reiji-san. With Shu he was just irritated at the fact she added the –san part to the end of his name and asked her to stop. Peering over his lifeless expression, she just had to assume Ruki was serious.

Turning his head forward facing, they proceeded into the main area where she saw someone that brightened her day a little more.

"Karl-sama!" Nearly skipping past Ruki and quickly stepping down the stairs, Yui just about short of jumped onto him with excitement. Wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

Ruki cocking an eyebrow at her behavior with the demon lord, but not opening his mouth. Instead taking the steps in a slow formal manner. Reaching the bottom and bowing to the demon lord with Yui still wrapped around him.

Karl ascertaining what he was seeing from Ruki, finally looking down at Yui and bringing his white gloved hand up to caress her head.

"Oww!" Yui yelped while moving back a bit and grabbing her head.

"Are you hurt?" Karl asks.

Thinking carefully about her words, not wanting to sound ungrateful but at the same time Ruki was needlessly rough with her hair. "Bed head. I think I slept on my hair wrong." Rubbing the top of her head. Instinctively looking up at Ruki, grabbing his hand back around Yui and pulling her back to him. "It looks like we need to find our guest of honor a proper bed." Leaning his head forward to kiss the top of Yui's head and whispering, "If he does that again, I will take care of it."

Yui's joy suddenly retreating a bit after hearing the tone in Karl's voice. It sounded like a threat, a growl, and a promise all in one. Looking up at Karl, his eyes seemed to have more fire in them than normal. "Karl-sama?"

Putting on a smile for show to his prospective bride, "I brought something for you!" Tossing a final look of unhappiness at Ruki before turning his gaze to something sitting on the chair behind him. Pulling it up, it was Yui's school bag and her herb boxes from the other house.

Her eyes lighting up again and verbally thanking him while giving him another tight hug.

Looking down at the human before him, not fully understanding what exactly she was so happy about. The display of her happiness and excitement somehow reminded him of a different time before he was Demon Lord. Getting a chance to play with his children before they learned the cruelty of the demon world. Her innocence was refreshing but also tantalizing. It took a great deal of restraint to not forcibly take her every time he saw her. He badly wanted his wish granted and had to make sure that she came to the choice on her own. If she was a demon they would happily grant the request, however, human hearts worked differently. It would take time.

Caressing the back of her hair in a gentle and tender manner, looking back up at Ruki. "If you don't get going, you will be late."

Ruki looking at Karl, keeping his arms crossed, and nodding his head at his comment. Yui wandering to the chair and picking up her school bag. Heading past Karl, satisfied with a simple wave of her hand for a goodbye. Yui quickly found herself being yanked backwards, Karl taking a firm grip on her hand and pulling her back towards him. "Where did you think you were escaping to so quickly?"

"But you said…" her voice trailing and pointing at the door where Ruki is currently standing looking back at the scene unfold. "We had to get going otherwise we were going to be late…"

The Demon Lord sporting a smirk across his face, "We? I think my specific word was you and it was directed to Ruki only."

Yui's face going a lighter shade of pale, "I will be late too…" Trying to pull away to go with Ruki.

"Do you want to go with him so badly you don't want my company? I promise you won't be late." Trying to put up his best disappointed look considering he wasn't able to garner too many emotions, he had to do his best to give her a look of sadness.

Ruki looking on at Karl with a look of curiosity as to what exactly he's got up his sleeve. Never fully understanding his motivations, but never questioning his authority either. "It's fine. We will meet you at school." Sticking his hands in his pockets and walking out the front door towards the awaiting car.

Smiling to himself, now that he's got Yui all alone.

Nodding at Ruki and looking back at Karl to see him with an all too eager smile plastered to his face. Taking a couple steps back towards Karl, wondering what exactly he's got planned for her…


	33. Confectionary Sweets

"My car awaits for us outside too, shall we?" Holding his arm out for Yui to take hold of it.

Looking at his features in a curious manner, grabbing her book bag and hoisting it over her shoulder. Taking his arm with her free hand and letting him escort her outside.

Stepping beyond the doors of the manor, she saw the familiar holding open the door to the white limo that was the Demon Lords'. Taking a last look at the four in the other vehicle as it drove by, finally stepping into the car before her. Putting her book bag on the opposite end of the back area of the limo and adjusting her legs to get comfortable. Finally, Karl stepping in and tucking his coat behind him off to the side.

Letting loose a sigh while sitting down before looking up at Yui. Eyeing her over, he could see that she was nervous and sat with her knees closed together so tight that she was likely bruising her delicate skin as a result. She was almost trembling before him, but could see that she was avoiding his gaze.

Yui was almost relieved that he seemed to not say anything, but instead just silently sat and looked at her. She could deal with that. Anytime in his presence, it always seemed awkward and often times difficult for her to even formulate sentences or speak to him in a regular manner.

Deciding to just come out and say it otherwise they would be sitting in silence forever, "Yui, do you remember what I said to you last night?"

Her eyes finally meeting his, her brows pushing themselves together to form a worried face. She did indeed remember what they were talking about. "You wanted me to bring your life to an end."

Karl nodding in an affirmation that she understood what he was asking of her. "Do you realize what kind of power you hold that I would ask that of you?"

"No I don't…" looking down at her lap and whispering, "sir." Finishing her reply.

Scooting himself closer to Yui so he is now adjacent to her sitting position. Leaning forward and taking her left hand and wrapping it in both of his gloved hands. Sandwiching her hand in between his. "Why do you look so terrified, my love?"

Awkwardly shifting in her chair at the attached ending of his last sentence. "Please don't say that. It sounds… weird."

Karl noting that he was still getting push back from her, his typical charismatic nature hadn't yet taken hold on Yui. Demons were typically so easy to win over. However, humans had a natural distrust for things they didn't understand. Yui was no exception in this case, and undoubtedly had a valid reason given that she was thrust into this situation, and there was also the incident of the night prior.

"What bothers you?" He rephrased his question.

Looking over at her hand wrapped up in his own, it was so gentle. Looking up at Karl, he looked genuinely interested in her distress, but his words seemed impatient.

"I don't want to kill anyone." Trying to pull her hand from Karl's grip but instead, him taking her movements for him to come sit next to her. His shift in seating making her retreat even further into her own body. Pulling her hands and folding them onto her lap. Her fingers were like ice; she really didn't want to talk about this. As it was, she was always tense around him, no doubt because of her own thoughts that ran through her head of doing things with him. She really didn't want to see him that way, but her mind and body seemed to have a difference of opinion. Then there was that night, that just appears to amplify the guilt in her mind. Just thinking about it got her blood going. Then adding to the evening that he trapped her temporarily in his room the first night they met. The images that flashed by the more she thought about it made her feel more and more guilty as if thinking about how sinful it all felt was making her a horrible person.

"Why do I feel this way…" she mumbled under her breath. Not realizing that Karl had been talking to her this whole time. She had completely drowned out whatever it was that he was talking about.

"…And you haven't heard a word I have said, have you?" His right arm draped across the back of the chair they are both sitting on. His legs crossed with his left hand resting on top of his left leg. Bringing his left hand over to Yui's face and turning it towards him, his fingertips gently rubbing just under her ear. "Tell me what it is that you want, and I will grant it."

She was powerless in his presence; she couldn't think of anything to say. Her hormones going crazy the longer he touched her skin, just sitting next to him made her heart skip several beats. Closing her eyes tightly, trying to formulate a complete sentence in her mind so that she could at least attempt to blurt it out.

"I… I would like…" she stuttered. Why was it so hard for her to speak to him in general?

Taking his left glove off by bringing it up to his right hand and quickly pulling it from each of his fingers. He wanted to feel her warm flesh on his cold skin, it would brighten his day that much more. Bringing his left hand to her neck and softly rubbing his hand against her throat. "Yes? What is it?"

Thinking about how this would sound in her head, completely absurd no doubt to the Demon Lord, but it was the only thing she could think of that would allow her to get to know him better outside of always feeling cornered whenever she was alone like this with him. Outside of her awakening blood, she didn't even know what interested him – or any of his sons for that matter.

"I would like…to go on a date."

Chuckling under his breath at how much courage it took for her just to say those words; doing his best not to let out a hearty laugh at how cute this all was, he actually enjoyed her innocence as it was refreshing but also so tantalizing for him. He could hear her heart racing a million miles a minute as the anticipation grew of his response, as he sat in silence admiring the look on her face. Her skin so flushed, looking like she just got splashed with scalding hot water.

Lifting one of her hands that is resting on her lap with his left hand, bringing it to his lips, and planting a firm kiss on her fingers. "Anything for you." He needed her to agree to his plan of ending his life. If it meant humoring her on a date, then so be it.

"I will pick you up after school then, and we shall embark on our date. Does that sound good to you?" Awaiting Yui's response.

Thinking about it for a bit, "Could we also do some training?" She added.

Her request couldn't have gotten better. He relished the opportunity to see more of her strength and the possibility that she might be able to bring out whatever it was that stirred her up the night before. He also had something up his sleeve that would undoubtedly cause her turmoil but was a sure fire response on getting what he needed out of her to bring about what he desired if she wasn't able to perform of her own volition.

"But of course." Smiling warmly at her. Even if it was just for show, she typically perked up when he smiled or displayed some form of emotion towards her.

Yui returning the smile before looking back towards the door to see the school within view. Her body still pulsing from the vivid imagery earlier, doing her best to focus on what the day would hold for her knowing that Ruki wanted her to go sit with him in the third year room.

"What else seems to be bothering you?" Karl inquired, noting that she still seemed distracted.

Her large pink eyes staring back at him, wondering if she should say anything. "It's nothing."

"You know I can see through your lies…" Smirking at her as she's tried multiple times before to play it off. Bringing his hand up to her face again and pulling her closer to his face. "I can see every detail of your soul when I look at you. It's crystal clear to me."

Unnerved by his words, staring at him, sincerely hoping that he couldn't see everything she kept private otherwise that meant he also knew of her desire for him. Talking to her inward self about how embarrassing it would be if he knew of every lewd thought she had ever had about the two of them.

As her face was pulled towards him, the school front coming into view, he nuzzled the left side of her cheek with his nose. A whisper leaving his lips as the car came to a stop, "I will see you later, my dearest Yui."

Too embarrassed to look him in the face, quickly gathering her bag and exiting the vehicle. Looking up to see Ruki waiting for her. She was surprisingly a little relieved to see him standing there as he would undoubtedly take her mind off of Karl.

"What's with the look on your face." He spoke as she approached him.

"W-What?" Thinking if she was making it too obvious that she was embarrassed. Holding her hand up to her face and patting it around. "It's just hot outside."

Ruki continuing to stare at her, knowing that she was flushed because of something other than the heat. Looking back up at the white limo that was pulling away from dropping Yui off. He knew the Demon Lord was up to something, but what specifically given that he was instructed to win over her heart as she needed to pick one of them. He wasn't entirely convinced of his motivations.

"I don't appreciate you lying to me." Looking down at Yui, quickly turning around and heading towards the building. "Let's go, or we will be late."

Yui feeling a little more ashamed considering both times with Karl and Ruki she tried playing off the guilt and it just bit her in the ass. "I'm sorry, I am just embarrassed."

"We will discuss it later, for now, make haste." Picking up his pace a bit more, entering the classroom door as the final bell rang.

Yui huffing behind him trying to catch her breath. Looking around the classroom, it didn't seem that different from her second year room. With the exception that the desks seemed to tier up like stadium seating and some of the faces in the room she recognized.

Looking around, she could see Kou, who had a cheesy smile plastered on his face, befitting of his idol training. Azusa who stared intently at her but made no emotional facial expressions. Yuma who briefly glanced at her but then immediately went back to looking at something that seemed overly appealing to him on his desk. Shu, who was leaning back in his chair with his cardigan, draped over his shoulders, listening to his ear buds with his eyes closed. Reiji, who was looking at her with curious intent as to why she was there, knowing full well she was a second year. Noting that Reiji's seat was at the front of the class, smack in the middle.

Thinking to herself, "Of course, it is."

Looking further right, she also saw Carla sitting closest to the wall but paying attention. His head turned towards the front, so he didn't see her coming in, but after the night before she wanted to avoid him. It was probably best that he didn't see her come in. Looking over his arms it seemed like everything was normal, not seeing any bandages on him, she assumed he healed up. Lastly, her eyebrow quirking as she saw another individual that she had only ever seen at the party the night before. Victoria wanted to point him out but wasn't able to find him previously; he danced with her too. So that meant he wanted her hand as his bride, but she had no idea who he was.

Both the unknown male and her eyes locking onto one another. A boyish smile coming over his face. Yui looking down his form to see a cell phone in his hands, appearing that he was playing a game on it before the final bell. Looking back up to his face to see his attention has already shifted towards the match on his phone.

Moving with Ruki to a designated seat, she sat down and opened up an extra notebook she had with her to begin taking notes. Ruki looking on at her mannerisms noting that even though it would be beyond her skill level, she was still dedicated enough to come prepared.

The class started, the professor progressed without taking attendance, and Yui continued to glance at the different individuals around the room.

"Pay attention or your grades will suffer." Ruki reminded Yui as he noticed her writing had stopped.

Looking back at his face and then back to his notes, they were immaculate and comfortable to read. Peering over at his notebook, she was actually impressed with how clean his cursive was compared to most male handwriting she had seen at the church. Often times the cursive looking like chicken scratch.

Doing her best to keep her eyes open over the next 2 hours in class, her eyes began to grow heavy. Dipping off briefly into sleep, still sitting up in her desk, she could hear the backdrop of the course go on while her mind went fuzzy.

Images flashing before her that she didn't understand. Except this time, they weren't about Shin. They were instead pictures of Laito, looking at Cordelia behind cage bars while someone she recognized continued to defile Cordelia in front of Laito's vision. A heightened state of arousal surged through her body, it grew hotter the longer she watched the image running through her head.

Richter taking his long coat off and letting Cordelia unbutton his shirt. His hands snaking around the back of her dark black and purple dress, unzipping her back. Pulling the front of the dress off of her large breasts and hearing it fall to the floor. Biting into Cordelia's neck, blood dripping down her form and over her chest. Getting to his knees and licking from the bottom of her stomach up to around one of her nipples nibbling on it. Cordelia limply falling on top of Richter, spreading her legs on each side of his body, unfastening his belt and sliding his pants down.

Yui wanted to look away, but the individual she was peering through continued to stare. Something else drumming up inside of her body, she could hear herself moaning outside of her sleeping state.

A firm shake to her body waking her up out of whatever vision she was in. Looking over to see Ruki staring at her, "What is going on?"

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep very well last night."

Continuing to write in his notebook and leaning over to Yui's ear, "You were moaning in your sleep…"

Yui quickly picking up her pen and doing her best to catch her notes up, extremely embarrassed. She knew for anyone looking that her face was very red, completely shocked at what she just saw.

Ruki could see Yui squirming in her seat, her blood so intense it was giving him a headache just sitting next to her. What the hell just happened?

The lunch bell ringing, Ruki closing up his book and motioning for one of his brothers to come over. "Take her outside and get some fresh air."

Yuma nodding at Ruki, motioning for Yui to hustle to grab their lunch. "Let's go sow." Still embarrassed about her dream, quickly following Yuma and doing as she was told.

Standing in the lunch line with Yuma, he began to strike up a conversation. "So what was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You fell asleep in class?"

"I'm just tired…"

"That bullshit excuse might work for my brother, but not me. You were moaning in your sleep. Your stench is so strong right now that it is overpowering everything else. What happened?"

Looking down at the ground, "I saw something that was very… explicit."

"Pfft hahaha. Explicit. That's hilarious. Don't tell me you're still a virgin."

Yui wanting to hide, as if he couldn't say it loud enough. Everyone standing around them in the line heard what he was saying.

Her lips falling silent and looking down, holding her hands together.

"Oh shit. I didn't... god damn it..." Frustrated by the gravity of the situation.

Still standing in place, shuffling her feet with her head held down. Too embarrassed to say anything after his proclamation of her virginity.

Wrapping an arm around Yui, feeling a little sorry for putting his foot in his mouth, muttering under his breath, "Go sit by the pink tree out front, I will bring you your lunch."

Without saying another word, doing her best to hold back the tears at the edges of her eyes after being belittled like that, agreeing with his commentary and breaking from the line to go sit under the tree.

Getting outside, the night air was sweet with the different blossoms in bloom on the trees. Sitting down as close as she could to the trunk, folding her legs off to one side neatly and awaiting Yuma to join her. Looking around she noticed a nearby garden box that seemed to have some recently planted things placed into it. The signs designating what was growing looking new and the soil still smelt of being freshly tilled.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know." Yuma holding her lunch out to her while looking off at the garden.

Yui taking her lunch from his hand and setting it on her lap. "It's okay." Her voice giving her away that it was less than okay, but Yuma always making an effort to fix his mistake once he realized what it was.

Sitting down next to her and peering over at her. "So you really are?"

Frustrated that he would bring it up again, "Yes, I am a virgin. Can we drop it?"

Not saying anything back to her and staring on in curiosity. Her blood was so sweet, and probably even more delicious to taste and yet she lived with the six Sakamaki brothers, and she hadn't picked from any of them yet. Thinking to himself that she was with them for roughly a month. She had more self-restraint than he gave her credit for considering he knew purebloods possessed more powers than him and his brothers did including the ability to compel an individual if they so desired.

Yui continuing to eye the garden with curiosity, finishing her lunch, and getting up to inspect it. Yuma watching her with no words as he chews his food. She walks closer to the beginning of each row and twists around the vegetable tags to see what's growing.

"Oh! They are growing some of my favorites this year."

Curious as to what her favorites are, "What exactly is that?"

Standing up and brushing her knees of the soil, "I love the way potatoes feel when you are slicing them. I make some of the best strawberry short cakes, and my father loves my pasta!" Yui thumbing over the tomato sign, thinking to herself that it's how she met Yuma.

"Hey, Yuma…" Standing all the way up and looking up over at him. "Why did you give me those tomato seeds back in town that day?"

"You're still dwelling on that?" Scratching the back of his head, looking away from Yui. Making a face, his features scrunching up into a scowl, "Because I wanted to."

Continuing to peer down at Yuma, she got the sense that he wasn't a bad guy, but often times his rough exterior brushed people the wrong way. "Thank you for getting my lunch for me."

"What? You're apologizing to me for something after I embarrassed the living shit out of you in front of all of those people?... You really are strange." Crossing his arms in front of his body while looking up at Yui. Something about the way the moonlight caught her hair made it turn a platinum color, almost silver. For a brief moment, she looked attractive to him. Brushing the image from his mind, reminding himself that she was food and nothing more – brushing himself off as he got up off the grass.

"We need to get back inside. The bell should be ringing soon."

"Okay!" Yui smiling at Yuma.

Looking at the seemingly cheerier female, not thirty minutes ago she wouldn't look at him, and now she was all smiles. Women were genuinely confusing to him. Sighing, putting his hands behind his head and walking back into the building. Escorting Yui to the classroom and motioning her to sit back at the desk next to Ruki.

Kou seeing that she was back, gets his stuff from his desk and moves it up to the left side of Yui. "Did M Neko-chan have a healthy lunch with Yuma?"

"I'm right here, you idiot. You don't need to speak of me in the third person."

Chuckling under his breath, then shifting his gaze to Yui. "Well did you?"

Yui smiling at Yuma, assuring that she had a good response. "I did have a good lunch; it was actually kind of fun." For an instant, she saw Yuma smile before sitting back in his chair.

"What?!" Kou exclaimed, almost offended. "Yuma, _fun_?" Laughing out loud to Yui's face. Yui finding his behavior to be annoying, reiterating, "Yes. Fun."

Bringing his laugh to a dull roar, "Oh that's a good one M Neko-chan. Fun. I will have to remember that one. I bet you'd have more fun with me."

Looking at Kou, slightly worried as to what his definition of fun was. "I highly doubt it." Responding to him dryly.

"Kou, is this girl being rude to you?" a female voice chimed in.

"No, No. She's an aspiring fan." Kou playing it off, sending his fan away from his side.

Yui looking up to see the individual before her giving her a cold stare, walking off, noting that it didn't seem to be bothering him. Sitting with a few other girls, Yui could suddenly feel the stare of all of them upon her.

"Looks like they are envious of you M Neko-chan… How wonderful!"

"I don't want to be part of your fan club."

"Aww, don't say it like that. You might just break my heart."

Looking beyond Kou, she really wanted someone to save her from this conversation. He seemed to lack the concept of the word, 'No'.

"I brought these for you." A crisp voice stated from her right side. Looking in front of the desk, she was greeted by the unknown individual that seemed to be popping up more and more in her life. Looking at his body language, he was smiling directly at her, holding out a colorful bag to her body. His other hand shoved in his pocket. His light black hair swept across his face, and his dark rose gold colored eyes stared at her.

Taking the bag from his hand, "Thank You."

"I got them for you so you won't fall asleep again."

Yui feeling embarrassed again, tucking the bag into her lap. "Sorry."

Leaning towards Yui for a brief second, "It's fine. You sounded really cute."

Yui's face looking back at him at his compliment. "T-Thanks…" Before she could say anything else to him, he winked at her and sat down in his chair.

Kou sitting idly by watching the scene unfold, "The nerve of him. Doesn't he see I was busy talking to you? What the hell did he give you anyways?"

Turning her gaze down to the bag he gave her, the words "Spring colored Konpeito" read across the bag.

Quirking her eyebrow, "Sugar candy?" Wrestling with the bag to open it, finally getting it to budge open. Reaching in and grabbing one in her hand and putting it in her mouth. Surprised that the color of the candy didn't indicate any sort of flavor, but it was in fact just a confectionary sugary treat.

"I want one!" Kou chimes in, opening his mouth waiting for Yui to put one in.

Looking at Kou for a moment, before looking down at the bag. Thinking to herself that with Kou there was always a string attached. After the display earlier from the girl that barged in on their conversation, figuring it to be best to keep the treats to herself.

"So you're going to be like that, huh?" Kou giving her a dirty look.

"Class is starting, face forward," Yui stated. Turning around she could see Ruki coming to sit down next to her.

"How was lunch?" he asked.

"It apparently was _really fun_!" Kou chimes in, putting extra emphasis into the words.

Yui opening her mouth to reply to Ruki only to be drummed out by Kou. Sighing towards Ruki and giving an agitated face at Kou's response.

Muttering to Ruki, "It was nice actually. Thank you."

Nodding his head at her approval of the suggested lunch break. "What are those?"

Holding the bag up for Ruki to see, "Spring colored Konpeito."

"Where did you get them from?" he asked curiously.

Yui pointing to the individual sitting in front of them, his head facing the back of them but none the less answering Ruki's question.

"Hrm." A statement of acknowledgment to Yui. Pulling out his notebook and writing the class notes that are now being presented to the class. Yui setting the bag in between Ruki and herself, taking one every few minutes and putting it into her mouth.

"They must taste good if you're eating them like that."

"It's actually just sugar, but in a candy form." Holding another one in between her fingers. The bell rang signifying a short recess.

"Can I have one?" Ruki asked.

"Sure. Here you go." Yui moving her hand to put one in Ruki's hand only to feel her wrist pulled away from her body. It was Yuma, he had grabbed her wrist.

"I want to try one." Pulling her fingers towards his mouth and wrapping his lips around her fingers holding the candy. She could feel his warm mouth on her skin, his tongue skillfully pulling the candy from her fingers before pulling them out. Making sure to make a smacking sound as his lips departed her skin. "Hrm." Shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out of the classroom.

Kou looking on with irritation, and Ruki staring at Yuma as he leaves the room.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know he was going to do that." Taking her other hand that hadn't been manhandled by Yuma and reaching into the bag and grabbing another one for Ruki. Taking it out and placing it into his awaiting hand. His hand quickly grabbing hers with the candy still in it.

He could feel the heat of her blood pulsing through her skin. The smell that intoxicated him all day was indeed coming from her specifically. More pungent when she was moaning in her sleep, whatever it was seemed to subside after her lunch with Yuma. The candy dropping into his palm through his grip, releasing her hand to see a tiny pink candy in the shape of a flower in his hand. Bringing it up to his mouth, stopping for a brief few seconds to smell the sweet aroma of her blood coming from the short touching of her skin. She was indeed Eve, the way she smelt was very much proof of that. The fact that she also had so many individuals after her blood gave him reason to suspect that she was more than just a feast for them, but that she was somehow part of Karl's long term plan.

Putting the candy in his mouth and getting up. Yui putting the candy in her bag and taking it with her as she needed to go to the bathroom.

Getting back from the bathroom to find that Kou was now sitting back in his desk, surrounding by several women. All of which seemed to be smiling at him and flirting like no tomorrow. Kou relishing in the attention, looking over at Yui and winking to her. She noticed something differently, though, his eye was a different color again. Scratching her head trying to figure out what was going on with it, she heard another voice to her left.

"Oi! Sow!"

Without looking she recognized the nickname. "How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? My name is Yui!" Taking her seat next to him, "What do you want?" Looking down at her hand, remembering how his lips felt on her fingers. Firm but sensual.

"I want more of whatever those things were. They remind me of my sugar-chan."

"They are called Konpeito."

"Sure." Opening his mouth, motioning for Yui to put one in.

Reaching into her bag and grabbing a couple of them in her hand. Picking one out of the bunch and bringing it up to Yuma's mouth. Trying to put it into his mouth without touching his lips, his movements suddenly leaping up and grabbing her fingers with his teeth. The candy dropping into his mouth. His fangs grazing the side of her flesh tearing open an incision on the side of her finger.

A smirk coming over Yuma's face while eyeing Yui, grabbing her wrist again and moving it around to give him better access to the laceration on her finger that is filling his mouth the more he sucks on it. Her blood combined with the sugar was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. It made him excited with just that little amount, the taste of her blood was indeed amazing. Wrapping his tongue around the wound several times healing it up before pulling her fingers from his mouth.

"Delicious." Licking his lips with a knowing smirk. He could taste the blood pulsing faster and faster into his mouth the more he continued his movements. The small amount that he collected made him feel different, more so than he was expecting from her.

Yuma looking to Kou who is now sitting with a sour face, knowing that he couldn't get Yui to feed him a candy but Yuma not only stole one from her but then got her to feed him one. Kou was seething with rage in his chair. Despite his company of fan girls swooning over him, it irritated him to no end that he couldn't wrap her around his finger like every other girl.

Ruki joining them again, looking at the glares that his brothers seem to be throwing each other. Azusa still off on the side of the classroom silently watching everything unfold. Leaning over to Yui, "Ignore them. They will sort it out."

Looking up at Ruki, nodding in acknowledgment. Almost on cue, opening up her notebook with him and beginning to take notes.

As the rest of the class droned on, Yui almost felt as if she was getting boxed in between Ruki and Yuma. Ruki's left leg kept brushing up against her, playing it off as if he had slipped but it would cause Yui to flinch and move over a little bit towards Yuma. On the other side of her, Yuma peeking at her notes to see what she was writing. In doing so, inadvertently pushing her back towards Ruki. As the class came to a close, she found herself sitting with her notebook perched in her lap, quickly trying to write at an odd angle due to no longer being able to utilize her desk.

Chuckling under her breath at the ridiculousness of today. Being driven to school by the head vampire and demon lord of the realm. Being forced to attend a third-year class, surrounded by several vampires who wanted her blood in some way, shape, or form. Also, a progenitor that tried to forcibly take her the night before, and an individual that wanted her hand in marriage but she had no idea who he was.

Thinking to herself that she doubted it could get any vaguer. The final bell ringing for the class, she began to fold up her notebooks and put them into her bag. Waiting for Ruki to get out of his desk, he began to escort her out of the room before Yui was greeted by an individual.

"Lady Komori, if you would please follow me."

Yui looking up at Ruki, as if asking if he had something planned up his sleeve. Reading into her body language and shaking his head but nodding in acknowledgment of the request of the individual before him. Noting that it was a familiar he had seen before, he just couldn't place where.

Yui briskly walking after the familiar in front of her. Stepping outside, the familiar motioned for her to go towards the vehicle in front of her. Peering it over, it seemed like a vehicle she would usually see for a politician. Confused as to what was going on, she poked her head inside to see an individual.

"Welcome!" A warm unfamiliar smile beaming back at her…


	34. Obligatory Engagement & Orientation

**This has been one of my personal favorite chapters to write thus far(and longest to date). As my vacation comes to a close later today, I look forward to getting one more update out this week. Otherwise, will be resuming back to a more regular schedule as I finish my last session for my Master's program. I love the reviews and PM's I get from you guys. They make my heart flutter with happiness (yes, even the ones telling me about my grammatical errors). As this month draws to a close, I looked at amassed views from different accounts. There are nearly 2,000 individual readers on this story in 2 months it has been out. That just blows my mind! I think my jaw hit my desk. Enjoy this chapter and for the love of the Sakamaki/Mukami/Tsukinami brothers - review! :D**

"Hi…" her voice trailed as she stared at the individual before her. Putting her bag into the car, figuring it to be okay if Ruki had stated as much.

"How was your day at school?"

Staring at him, unnerved by his familiarity with her. Did she know him and simply forget? Looking at his features, he had short cut hair that was combed in a straight manner on his head. Loose strands of hair neatly over the side of his face, his hair a rusty brown color. Simple glasses that covered his bright golden eyes, and his clothing very business-like. Looking down at the rest of his attire, he wore cufflinks, a white shirt under his jacket and a black tie. His pants also black to match his coat.

"Yui?" The male asked.

"Oh! Sorry. My day went well, sir."

Chuckling to himself, "I've told you before, you don't have to be so formal with me. Karl is excellent."

Yui's brain processing what he just said. "Karl?" Peering at him inquisitively.

"This is what I look like when I indulge in the human world." He calmly stated as if it was common knowledge to Yui. "Humans know of me as Tougo Sakamaki."

"Oh…" Yui chimed in a somewhat softer voice, realizing that it was him, her heart began to beat a little faster.

"Do you not care for it?"

"No! No! No! I like it very much…" Looking down at her hands, "Karl-sama."

He had only been in the car with her for a few minutes, and she was already dancing around the palm of his hand.

"What do you like about it?"

Clasping her hands together, and looking up at him again. Eyeing over his features, "You look more approachable." Deciding, to be honest with him as he could always see right through her. Thinking to herself that he looked like he just got off work, but they were going on a date, what was he going to wear?

"Did you bring a change of clothes with you?"

"What do you mean?" Karl asks.

"Umm… You said we were going to go on a date, right?"

"Yes, indeed. That is why I currently adorn my current form."

Debating on how to best put that his attire looks too formal for a date. "Are you planning on a business trip during our time?" Yui giving him a warm smile while trying to be polite.

Looking down at his attire in careful contemplation, it suddenly dawning on him what she is referencing to. It had been a while since he had courted a female, perhaps his attire was a little out of date. Scooting over to her chair, before scooting off the bench altogether and getting in front of Yui on his knees. Moving the front of his knees so they are flush with the seat bottom.

"How about you show me what I should look like for our date." Grabbing Yui's hands and bringing them to the collar of his jacket.

Swallowing thickly, he was so close to her and nudging her legs apart with his body no less. After bringing her hands to his coat, placing his hands on the sides of her legs rubbing at her skirt line softly with his gloved hands.

Working up the courage to make the changes so he would look less like her father in formal attire and more like a date she wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with. Starting with his jacket and working it off of his shoulders. Her hands tucking under the collar of the jacket and pushing it back. Her hands brushing firmly against his shirt. Avoiding eye contact with Karl as much as possible as she knew he was watching her intently.

Moving his arms on each side of it. Folding it up and setting it on the bench next to her.

Her hands going for his black tie. Looping her fingers around the holes and yanking it open with some effort. Still avoiding eye contact, her blood beginning to run faster, her heart skipping a few beats every few minutes as she continued to work at taking some items of clothing off of him. Finally getting the knot out of the tie, unfurling it from his neck and pulling on it softly as to not cause harm to his neck.

Karl picking up Yui's right hand on his own and bringing it to his mouth placing a light kiss on it. "You tantalize me so." At that moment, Yui held her breath, a little nervous, vivid images running through her mind of how he did the same to her. His fingers running just under her skirt. Remembering that he had gloves on still, pulling up his left hand. Holding it in her embrace and using both hands to pull the glove off. Her warm fingers inching below the material that he wore. Finally getting one of them off, switching hands. His ungloved hand now resuming its spot just under the hem of her skirt. Working the second glove off and setting it with his folded up jacket. Wrapping his tie in a circle and tucking it neatly next to her.

Looking over his appearance, taking his glasses off carefully and folding them up. "I like your eyes, I want to see them." Yui proclaimed.

Karl smiled at Yui while she searched for other ways to make him presentable.

Her hands reaching up to the top of his white shirt. Unbuttoning the top button and working her way down.

Noting that he was actually growing excited by her movements. Soft but assertive, being careful in her motions but her behavior was unlike what he was used to. She was enjoying this, almost as if satisfying a secret desire. Her body grew hotter as she moved to the next button. Her legs gripping the sides of him in a firmer manner. Inching his hands up just a little further, his thumbs lightly rubbing the sides of her legs.

Pulling his shirt open after the third button was undone. Blushing a little as she could now see his collar line and his firm skin under the shirt. Her hands running back up his torso, her fingertips lingering along his neck, and brushing past his face in a curious manner. His skin was soft but cold. Her index finger on each hand curling up behind his ears. Pushing the hair that seemed to be groomed for that spot, back a bit. Running her fingers in a rough manner up through his hair. Forcing it to move and add volume to it. Giving him a more styled look that was less formal.

Repeating the motions several times to get his hair to stay in place, she heard a soft moan from his lips. Looking down at his mouth, she could see his fangs peeking through his soft smile. His hair now perfectly adorning his face making him look impossibly sexy to her. His shirt still tucked in tightly. Pulling it up slowly, trying to keep it tucked in a bit to see it was not budging. Looking further down she could see his belt holding the shirt in place along with something else.

A blush rising to her cheeks at the sight of him. Lowering her hands quickly to unbuckle his belt and pull it off so she could loosen his shirt. Quickly pulling up the edges of his shirt, only to pull up too much as his left hand slid further up her skirt. Catching a glimpse of his stomach, his pale skin flashing before her eyes, it reminded her of her own hunger. She wanted to touch him, badly.

Hastily tucking his shirt back into his pants, moving her hands quickly up to his own that are near all the way up to her panties.

"There, all done!" Smiling lightly, biting her lower lip as her blood and body were racing.

Keeping his hands in place, smiling a little larger back at Yui, leaning up to her lips and brushing his own against them. A pant escaping her lips. Licking her bottom lip forcing her to release her grip on it with her own teeth. Trailing his tongue around her top lip, a whimpered groan coming from the pit of her desires.

"What are you not telling me, my goddess?" Nibbling on the flesh of her lips. Her body intensely hot to the point that his was heating up without sucking any of her blood.

"You-look sexier like this." Yui forced out.

"Oh?" Moving his lips to the side of her face, planting light kisses up her cheekbone, and back towards her ear. "And what does my being sexier have to do with how hot your body is right now?"

Closing her eyes tightly and keeping a firm grip on Karl's hands from sliding up her body. "I'm excited to go on a date with you."

Chuckling in her ear in a soft but playful manner, "I think you're lying to yourself. You're excited for the same reasons I am." Nibbling on her ear with his teeth before trailing down her neck. "What does my goddess want of me?"

Craning her neck to the side, using her right hand to pull the hair from the left side of her neck for him. "Please, I feel like I want to burst right now."

Running his tongue over her flesh in an intimate manner, his now free hand running out from under her skirt and instead moving behind her body and pulling her into him. Scooting her closer to him, pushing his excitement against her own pulsing and getting a better reach for her neck. Her skin was tantalizingly sweet today, wondering if it had anything to do with his current form. Wondering if she somehow found it more appealing than his natural form.

Slipping his fangs into her soft flesh, a fevered moan escaping from her lips. Her back arching with anticipation, legs wrapped around his body and her free hand running up the back of his neck through his rust colored strands.

Pondering briefly on how hot her blood was. Cordelia's blood never reaching this same level, Yui's was hot to a point that it burned his throat going down and pulsed with a desire that was borderline wanting to drown him in it. It was also intensely sweet, more so than anything he had ever tasted in his life span.

"Please, don't stop," Yui begged. Embracing him in her arms and legs tighter. The sensation of his suckling on her skin, his fangs embedded in her throat, and his hands on her body in a firm manner, it was too good to want to end it.

The door opening, and a familiar peering at what was going on inside. "Sir."

Yui ignoring the individual calling for attention. However, Karl responding to the call and opening his eyes from the trance he was falling under. Pulling his mouth from her neck. Taking a white handkerchief from the familiars' hand and wiping his mouth. Reaching up to Yui's chin and pulling it towards him, he was greeted with a sight he had hoped would visit him at some point today. Yui's eyes were dark red with gold edging around her iris.

"Simply beautiful." Smiling at Yui, leaning in to close up his bite on her neck. Running his tongue, a final time, in a soft sensual manner, closing the mark. "You taste as delicious as you look."

Straightening her attire, taking her school jacket off, her school tie and leaving it with his tie in the car. Stepping out, and taking his hand as she steps out of the car. Karl eyeing her over briefly before running his fingers up to the top of Yui's shirt. Unbuttoning the first few buttons until he can see the peak of her modest cleavage.

Yui knowing exactly what he was doing, didn't protest at his actions. He had seen her in far more revealing attire the night before. Taking her hand in his, and holding it firmly. "This is normal for humans, right?"

Looking down at his hand, she actually didn't find it strange that he was doing it. Unsure if it was because she knew him longer than any of his sons or the Mukami's, but she honestly didn't mind. Looking up at him and giving him a light smile and a nod.

"So what did you have in mind?" Looking around, several things had changed since the last time he did this.

Yui looking up at him curiously, "You didn't have anything you wanted to go do?"

"You could say I am… out of practice." Karl admitting.

Staring his face over, he was serious. "Oh, sorry." Yui feeling stupid for assuming that he knew what to do. "It's my first date. I was hoping you knew what we were supposed to do."

Karl looking at Yui in surprise. "Your first date?"

"Yeah…" Her voice trailing off while looking off to the side of Karl's gaze, slightly ashamed that her first date was with someone who she suggested it to.

"We can choose to do anything you'd like; after all, I am here for you." Bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her fingers. A tingling sensation always shot through her arm and across her body every time he kissed her fingers in that manner.

Thinking to herself, what should they do? She remembers reading in magazines about good date spots nearby, but unsure if he would enjoy doing any of them. Her body still pulsing with excitement but a different type of excitement at this point. Adrenaline was rushing through her at the prospect of doing something with him. Looking back up at his face, plastered with a light smile and his eyes piercing into her own. Blushing at his gaze and looking away, remembering his fangs in her neck just a few moments before.

"Let's go try a new tea and wagashi place that just opened up."

Moving with Yui, keeping pace, admiring her appearance beyond what he was used to seeing her dressed in. She looked like a normal girl, unbeknownst to anyone else of what power she held in her tiny body. Unsuspecting, she could kill any of the individuals in a heartbeat if she desired, but instead maintained her current thoughtful personality and modest mannerisms.

Walking with Karl, she could feel her hand sweating in his. He had a firm grip on her hand but wasn't going to complain considering how it made her feel. Looking around as they headed to their destination, she could see several people stopping and whispering to themselves as they walked past them.

"What's bothering you?" Noting that her tempo had changed.

"I'm just nervous. All these people are staring."

"We can give them something to stare at…" Stopping Yui in her movements, their connected hand being used to pull her back to him. Leaning her backward in his arm, slipping his tongue firmly in her mouth and embracing her in a deep kiss. Wrapping his hands tightly around the small of her back, part of his hand brushing the top of her ass and supporting her head with his other hand. Her trembling hands latching themselves onto the opening of his shirt and the arm that is wrapped around the back of her. Her stomach leaped at his actions, and she felt a familiar sensation running through her body.

"Karl!" her voice escapes momentarily. Yui's wanting face looking up at him as he's got her bent over in such a fashion.

"Let them stare."

Pulling her back up and wrapping his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, planting another deep kiss on her lips.

Yui giggling stupidly to herself, her heart felt light, and she was enjoying the walk as they approached the tea shop. Stepping ahead of her and opening the door for Yui, "After you my goddess." A smile curling at the edges of her mouth as she eyed over Karl in his current form. He seemed so much younger – was it because of his hair color? His mannerisms? His playful nature? Eyeing over his body, Yui couldn't help herself – she was slightly smitten by his behavior.

"Or if you'd like we can head back to the car and finish what we started…" he insinuated.

Yui blushing again and quickly stepping through the door. The aroma of sweets and bitterness of the tea moving through the hair. Seeing a seating area off to the side of the café, making haste to it and sitting down. Karl joining her, but instead of sitting across from her, deciding to sit next to her.

Scooting over to give him more room, only for him to follow in suit and scoot over with her. Eventually ending up pinned between him and the wall, "Karl! You are squishing me!" Laughing as it seemed almost intentional. As if on cue, leaning over her and nibbling her flesh just under her ear. "I dream of the day that I get you beneath me."

Squeaking at his actions and flushing at his commentary. Her liquids pooling between her legs with his advances. Sliding under the table and up over to the other side, escaping his teasing.

Leaning forward and resting his head on his hands. Throwing her a playful smile across the table. "What should we order?"

Yui trying to keep a straight face and take their date seriously but she couldn't help but smile back at him. Pulling a menu from its nearby perch, holding it up in front of her face. Hoping that by not looking at him she could relax her body a bit.

The menu being tugged down by Karl sitting across the table. "Are you trying to hide from me?"

Sheepishly looking at Karl, "No!" Pulling the menu back up to her face, and quickly peering over it. His hand coming under the list and grabbing one of her hands and pulling it towards him. Bringing it up to his lips, "You know you're a terrible liar…" Biting ever so slightly on the side of her finger, giving him a taste of her sweetness. Sucking lightly, drawing blood from her finger. Licking the wound close as the server came to the table.

"What would you like to order?" Yui glancing at the menu, trying to contain herself while he's torturing her from across the table. "Grand opening special, p-…" her voice catching in her throat as she feels his other hand now under the table rubbing her knee. He finishes the sentence, "Please." Smiling at the individual taking the order. His hand still gripping Yui's firmly and his other hand caressing her knee from under the table.

"I'd much rather have you over what they serve here."

Yui responding to him blushing at his commentary, she could feel herself sliding around on the material in between her legs. For a first date, it seemed less innocent than that.

"What do you like to do, Karl-sama?"

Looking at her in an odd fashion, stopping his movements. "I enjoy many things. What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you do for fun?" Yui clarified. Trying to get her pulsing to subside.

A challenging question for him, no doubt, considering he had many interests, and several things that brought him pleasure, but he wouldn't classify them as fun.

"I am a student of the world; I enjoy many things." Doing his best to be vague, in hopes that it would satisfy her curiosity.

"Do you like cooking?" She asked.

"I enjoy certain…" his voice trailing off, bringing her fingers to his lips and licking along the side that he had sucked from earlier, "delicacies."

Goosebumps shot across her skin, trying to maintain her composure, "Do you like reading?"

"I have been known to enjoy a good book, and discuss leisurely things with scholars."

Yui thinking to herself that since he was a vampire, he had probably lived a long time and got to meet a lot of great people over the years.

"Who's your favorite person that you've met in your lifetime?"

Thinking of her question while trying to formulate an answer. "That's really hard to say…"

"Have you met a lot of people over the years?"

Chuckling to himself, Yui's speech sounding so finite and short termed. "Yes, I have." Smiling warmly at her, her behavior was reminding him of how young she truly was compared to his own being.

"Here is your order…" A voice beamed, placing the requested items on the table. Karl moving from his current seat back to the side that Yui is on. Picking up the plastic knife that came with the wagashi and slicing a piece for Yui and putting it onto a plate. Sliding it over to her and pouring her some tea.

Her crimson eyes staring at Karl, "You aren't going to have any?"

"This sort of thing doesn't interest me."

"What do you mean?" Yui curiously asks.

Whispering to her, "I don't require human food to maintain my form."

Feeling awkward sitting in her chair, eating by herself. Devising a plan to get him to at least drink tea with her. Bringing the teapot near her, moving her thumb on her left hand up to her left canine and piercing her skin with it. Karl seeing her actions, looking on at her with interest. Yui moving her open wound over the hot water and slipping a few drops into it. Dipping her thumb into it and swirling it around briefly while her blood changes the color of the water to a dark pink.

"There, now you can have some tea with me."

Watching as Yui poured the tea for him and pushing a cup over. He couldn't tell her no, not after her attempting to get him engaged in the human ritual of tea drinking. Pulling the cup up to his nose and smelling the aroma, it was indeed worth the interest of trying it. Tilting the cup forward, the hot liquid seeping into his mouth. Her blood definitely made the tea palatable, enough that he could join her.

Yui wrapping her right arm around his left arm and scooting closer to him.

"Are you enjoying this?" Looking down at Yui as she slices a piece of the wagashi and puts it in her mouth.

Yui looking up at Karl, smiling and nodding as she brought her teacup up to her lips. A look of shock shooting across her face, "This is good!"

Karl lifting his cup with his left hand, careful not to disturb Yui's grip, he wanted to touch her warm skin. Tasting her blood in the tea was enough that he was having trouble containing his desires. His mind going fuzzy from the intoxication of her blood from earlier. Crossing his right hand across his body, his hand brushing Yui's right breast. Slipping his fingers into the opening on the front of her shirt and sliding his fingertips down her bra. Grazing her nipple lightly in a playful manner.

A soft moan escaping Yui's lip, her plastic wagashi knife falling from her hand as she gripped the top of the table firmly.

"You brought this on yourself, you know. Putting your blood in the tea like this…" Gulping down the last of his cup and placing it on the table. Resting his head on his left hand, keeping Yui's hand firmly placed on his left arm. Her grip tightening the more he moves his fingers, his eyes fixed on her face.

"Enjoying this are you?" A smile playing across his face, he could smell her heated excitement over the sweets in the shop. "That's a look I could get used to." Admiring her flushed face, her increasing panted whimpers, and her squirming in her chair. Removing his left hand from his face and adjusting it to below the table, resting it on Yui's right knee and moving it up her thigh in a teasing manner.

"I can satisfy any desire you have…" Karl whispering to Yui in a hushed tone. His fingers continuing to play up the inside of her thigh.

"I d-desire…" Yui having trouble again formulating her sentences. The way he tantalized her, he made it difficult to say no. It would be easier to say yes to him and drown herself in his pleasure.

"I desire that we finish our date… I have homework!" Blurting out an excuse to escape.

Karl doing his best to keep his smile and slowly pull his left hand from the inside of her thigh. He was still disappointed, even with his efforts today he couldn't get her to say yes.

"Well before homework, we have some training to do, don't we?" Reminding her of her own idea, for him that was what he was looking forward to. His fingertips still dancing on her right nipple, tantalizing her.

Yui nodding her head, moving her right arm, breaking his molesting of her right nipple. Calmly, but deeply breathing trying to regain her faculties. Lifting her tea cup to her lips and taking a sip to find it had gone cold. Pouring herself a little more and taking a sip of the now warm team. Peering at her cup noting that the taste had changed. Suddenly remembering that she had put some of her own blood in the water to entice Karl to drinking some with her.

Smiling to herself that it seemed like hours went by when in reality it was only about thirty minutes, right? The thought ruminating for a moment before looking at the clock on the wall. That's strange, it shows that only five minutes had gone by. Wondering if she had imagined the length of time or maybe the wall clock had died. It seemed longer than 5 minutes. Deciding not to worry about it, nudging her date out of the seat so she can scoot over. The pressure of the seat under her bottom felt good as it ran past her pulsing lips. Ensuring to keep her body together best she could, she smiled up at Karl as she reached the edge of the seat. Lifting her hand up to him as his was waiting for her arrival. Pulling her up with his hand and then twirling her around. "Off we go!" He chimed with an almost excited voice.

Both of them leaving the tea shop, Yui looking around and noticing that it really was only five minutes that went by as some of the same people that were standing outside of the tea shop were still there having a conversation. Rubbing her face with her free hand, trying to bring her senses back to where they belong. Being with Karl on this date was disorienting to say the least. Her other hand still being firmly held by him as he briskly walked a few paces a head of her to their next destination.

"By the way, where are we training?" Yui asked.

"In the demon realm. I suspect your powers might be stronger there, so we are going to test that theory." He replied. "Specifically an area that is beset by magical barriers, so if things do get out of hand, you won't be able to go beyond the barrier."

Within a few blinks of Yui's eyes, she was suddenly in a forest like area like they had trained in before. Except the air in this field smelt differently. In front of her she could see Karl still firmly holding her hand.

"Ahh, here we are." Karl calmly states as if teleporting is no big deal. Yui on the other hand trying to figure out what just happened.

"Where are we?"

"In the demon realm."

"How did we get here?"

"I teleported us of course." A smug smile appearing on his face, knowing that teleportation of this great of a distance was unheard of, even amongst some of the more powerful individuals within the realm.

Yui looking around with curiosity, before looking back at Karl. Reaching up and running her fingers through Karl's rusty brown hair a final time. "Now I know where some of your sons get their hair color from." Smiling warmly up at him.

Stepping back from her, his form transitioning from politician to demon lord. His white hair unfurling from his head and his clothing changing back to some of his more usual attire. Due to the clothing that Yui took off, he's just wearing his white shirt, black slacks, and his shoes. His attire reflecting the changes she made, noting that his shirt is still unbuttoned a bit.

An instant blush hitting her cheeks as a flood of images came rushing through her mind of all the indecent things she wanted to previously do to him. "This is entirely unfair!" were the first words to chase after the images in her mind. "Training. Training. I can do this. Focus!"

"Try and push me back like you did to the Tsukinami brothers last night."

Staring at him without saying anything, in her mind thinking, "How does he know about that?"

"Go on. Do it. I want to see it for myself. The great awakening power of our bride."

Looking down at her hands, moving her fingers around trying to remember how she did it. Did she think about it? Did she want to make it happen actively? No, none of those. It was a reflex to Carla's actions of taking her for himself in front of his brother. Attempting to force his way into her body by pinning her to the door and shoving himself in. Despite her attempts at trying to push him off, he refused to back down.

Mumbling to herself, "I don't think I can."

Karl walking closer to her but keeping his distance, "Of course you can. You did it last night."

"I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. I don't know how." Yui clarified for him.

"I thought this might happen. I have someone that wanted to visit with you last night but he was a bit preoccupied."

Yui looking up at Karl, "Oh? Who's that?"

A grin forming across his face as his brother stepped near Yui.

"I remember you…" Yui whispered as Richter stepped into view.

"It's so nice to see you again, Lady Yui." Bowing to her in a formal manner.

Remembering her fathers' words that he was an evil man, and to avoid him, she began to take a few steps back from his appearance.

"Do not be frightened of me, my love. I've come to help you." Reaching out to Yui and grabbing her waist with his left hand and his right hand grabbing her left hand pulling it to his mouth. Biting into the side of one of her fingers and sipping the open wound. "Still as good as I remember it if not sweeter…" his voice trailed as his eyes wandered over Yui's features. "I know you can hear me, Cordelia. Come to my side."

Crunching her face up in disgust at his commentary, "That person again. Who is this woman you keep mistaking me for?"

Karl chiming in, "He ripped her heart from her body after the triplets attacked her to kill her. The heart was implanted into your body. He let it manifest so that Cordelia could be reborn."

Richter glaring at his older brother, "She's also his first wife, and was the last female progenitor."

Yui looking at Richter for a moment in surprise and then peeking around at Karl, he knew more than he had let on. Feeling a little betrayed, an irritation was coming over her.

Yui's hand reaching up to Richter's face in a tender manner, Karl looking surprised that she was caressing his face. Looking over his face, his fair skin brightened by the evening light. His dark green hair looking nearly black, and his red eyes beaming back at her own.

"What would you do to get her back?" Yui whispered to him. Her fingers running along the bottom of his jaw line and pulling his long hair out of his coat as it was tucked in. Richter had hair that ran to the middle of his back, but for some reason kept it tucked inside his clothing.

Bending down on one knee in front of Yui, taking her hand with him and kissing it tenderly. "I would do anything to gain your love, Cordelia."

Quirking an eyebrow at his actions, looking up at Karl. "How long have you known I have had this heart and said nothing to me about it?" A little angrier with him.

"Nearly as long as you have had it." His interest piquing as he could see Richter's involvement was changing her behavior.

Yui seemed to grow angrier by the minute. Just as she was about to say something, a shooting pain hitting her chest like someone punched her. Ripping her hand from Richter's grasp and holding it to her chest.

"Oww! Why is this happening again?"

Falling to the ground before Richter, his face changing to concern for the vessel that holds Cordelia's heart. Pulling her body into his arms and brushing the hair away from her face. Her eyes opening, to see deep emerald green eyes looking back at him.

"Richter." Her voice came.

"My love, Cordelia." Holding her hand to his face.

Cordelia looking around, seeing Karl standing off in the distance. "This is rare. Both of you breathing the same air. To what do I owe the honor?" Throwing a cold glare at Karl.

"Just an experiment." The demon lord beams back at her with an eager grin.

Richter too busy to worry about his brothers' plans, leaning forward to kiss Cordelia when she suddenly moved to a sitting position. "Take me from this place, I wish to go someplace with a little more atmosphere." Holding her hand up to Richter. He stands up quickly and takes her hand and begins pulling her up off the floor when Cordelia screams in pain.

"I really hate this one!" Grabbing onto Richter with her other hand, "Don't let her do this to me!"

Richter again pulling the limp body to his own and embracing it tenderly. "Please! Don't go!"

Silence for a few moments, Richter setting the limp body down and walking over to Karl to give him a piece of his mind. Half way there, beginning to shout at his brother starting an argument.

"Why the hell did you have to toy with her? She wanted your love and you couldn't even give her that. Why did you take her if you didn't love her?" Richter taking a forceful tone with Karl.

"Simply put? I needed her children to build a new race."

"Why do you want her vessel? Can't you leave the two of us alone and go about your plan?"

Sighing at his brother, thinking about how short sighted he was. "That vessel is also the key to a new race of demons. I can't simply let you have it."

"So that's your interest?" Richter questions, knowing his brother to want something else.

"This girl, this vessel, also has the power to grant a final wish of mine." Karl dryly states.

Richter looking at him for a brief moment, "If you wish to die that badly I could do it."

Karl shooting him a look of disgust, "As if I would let myself be killed by someone as inferior and weak as you."

Richter glaring at his brother, debating on acting against him when he hears a voice from behind him.

"So that's what this is all about?" Yui shouted at both of them. "I'm simply some toy for you to play with?"

Karl peering with his brother at Yui, her eyes a bright crimson. Crisper than any time he has seen her before. He could feel something radiating from her that excited him, wanting to test the waters of what was going on, deciding to send Richter to do it inadvertently.

"If you want her so badly then, take her. I can always find another for my experiment." Karl chimed in. It was risky, but he would have to hope that she had awakened enough to fend him off on her own. He could always intervene but at the same time that would mean that she wasn't ready to grant him his wish just yet.

Richter walking back over to Yui and placing his hand on her shoulder, brushing her hair back. "I truly love you and do not want you for any experiments." Trying to garner favor with Yui.

His words soft and pulling at the broken heart strings that Karl just finished ripping apart. She really wanted them to be sincere, but now realizing that Richter only wanted her body for Cordelia and not her.

"That's not true."

"I promise it is, I will show you how much I love you." Richter whispered back.

Running his hands up the sides of Yui's face and bringing his lips to hers in a tender but passionate manner. Yui was a little surprised at how soft he was with her, like a gentle whisper of a long lost love, he called to her. "My love for you is endless, to the point that the more my love grows for you the more I want to completely devour you."

Yui opening her eyes and staring back into his gaze as his lips continue their assault on hers. His hands running down her neck to the buttons on her shirt. Moving his fingers quickly through them, Yui not realizing that he was pulling her shirt off until it was nearly off of her body.

"Wait!"

Richter running his fevered kisses from her mouth to her neck and below her ear, "Do you not want to feel my love for you?"

His words were confusing to her, struggling with him to keep her shirt on, not fully understanding what was going on. It was as if she was in control of her faculties one moment and another like having an out of body experience. Wondering to herself if it was the Cordelia person that they both kept referring to interfering with her body.

Richter running by impulse alone at this point, dropping the fact that he wasn't going to get her shirt off of her, sunk his fangs into her throat. Yui's body quivering as they sunk into her flesh. His bite was forceful, tender, and lust filled. She felt a fire run across her body as his hands dropped to her hips and quickly unzipped the back of her skirt. Without missing a beat, he slid his hands down the sides of her hips tugging her panties down.

Grabbing one of her hands to the material in his hands while holding her shirt closed with the other one. "Please stop! This is not what I want!"

"Your body tells me otherwise, Cordelia. Give into my pleasure like you have so many times before."

"How many t-times…" panting as her body grows hotter the longer his fangs are stuck in her neck, "Do I have to tell you… I am not her!" Pulling away from Richter, tripping over her skirt that was around her ankles and falling onto her backside.

"That look…" He mumbles to himself, his eyes ever more intense than they were previously. She could see his hunger emanating from his body. Every moment had purpose and it was to take all of her for himself wither she wanted it or not. "I want all of it." He finishes stating.

Yui scooting away from him, trying to hold her shirt together, fear taking hold of her body. She could barely move. Praying that Karl would save her or do something to pull his brother off of her. Tears forming at the edges of her eyes and beginning to roll down, wishing she knew what she did the night before so she could get away from the lust filled, hungry individual before her.

Karl still watching on in amusement, seeing Richter desperate for Cordelia was actually sickening. Still in a minor state of disbelief at how close Cordelia and Richter had gotten while he was away from the manor. Scoffing as the word "whore" ran through his mind when referencing Cordelia. It was surprising that she bore no other children for the amount of sleeping around she did.

Unable to look away from what was happening, he could see the tears Yui developed as a result of his brothers' actions. He knew he was supposed to feel sorrow in seeing someone cry, but checking internally, he really had no desire to save her. Thinking about it however, making a mental note that if Richter did break Yui and impregnate her, it would ruin his plans for a new race. In addition, she would never fully awaken if she was to be taken now. Pondering the thought process again, it would be troublesome if that was to come to pass. No doubt, he would also get Cordelia to awaken again. "I really hate that woman." Karl muttered to himself through Yui's desperate screams as Richter began to grab her by her ankles.

Yanking her body to his own and spreading her legs by pulling her ankles apart. "You will submit to me and Cordelia will be mine again!" Richter angrily declared at Yui who continued to struggle with him. Pinning her legs with his own weight and grabbing her wrists in his hands, pinning them to the side of her head. Leaning down to Yui's chest and sinking his fangs into her left breast just above her heart.

"Mhmn. It's sweetest here, just like I remember." Licking around his newest bite mark.

Looking up at the night sky, tears running down her face and into her hair, she closed her eyes and prayed, "Please god. Let this be a bad dream! Let me wake up! Don't let this be real!"

Richter pausing his sucking on her skin to look up at her face. She looked pathetic, wanting to add salt to the wound and make her despair deeper, "You aren't worth saving, there is no god. Give up already and let my Cordelia take over. Our love is very real."

Hearing his words, when had her god saved her? Had she committed a sin so great that she was no longer worth saving? Yui's tears rolled faster down her skin as her torment grew.

Looking towards Karl again to see him walking towards her. Knowing he wasn't going to do anything but possibly encourage Richter's behavior. It finally dawning on her that this whole 'training' thing was a setup from the start. "I can't trust him!" She told herself.

Turning her gaze back to the individual on top of her, his grip on her wrists hurt. Outside of the weight on her legs, the only thing she could feel was the pain.

"You won't have her!" Yui mustered through muddled tears and speech. "You won't have me!" Doing her best to struggle with him. Remembering that before she was able to muster up strength on her own. Closing her eyes and trying to remember how, she didn't wish it, it didn't happen on its own, she had to trigger it. How did she trigger it? She was fed some of her own blood – that was it! Her blood, she needed to taste her own blood to awaken her hunger. Not knowing of any other way to achieve that result, Yui opened her eyes.

Turning her head to the side, looking at how specifically Richter was holding her, she was within range of the flesh on her bicep. The pain couldn't be worse than what he was inflicting on her wrists, she had to take the chance that this would work or risk Richter claiming her body.

Too busy with the distraction that was the open wound on her chest, Yui drew her lips back and sank her teeth into the flesh of her arm. Almost removing herself from her own skin, it was painful, her fangs sharp. Quickly she could feel the blood running to her mouth. It flooded every corner of her awaiting tongue, and she greedily lapped at it. She was indeed sweet to the taste.

Her eyes shifting to Karl who is now within a short distance of her, staring on at her with a curiosity but also slightly wide eyed. Richter still unaware of her actions, he continues to hold her down. Taking a final mouthful in her mouth and swallowing it down. Its effects were not immediate, however, Richter had now decided he had his fill and wanted something else. Moving his mouth to the front of her bra, grabbing the material in his teeth and pulling back with enough force that it ripped off of Yui's body. Immediately perking up at the night air, she could feel the shirt rubbing against her erect nipples.

Reaching down to wrap his tongue around one of her perky pink cherries, he heard something he wasn't expecting.

"Get off of me!"

Retracting his advances, looking up at Yui and scoffing at her statement. Leaning back down to resume his behavior.

"I said get off!" Yui pushing him up off of her body, moving her arms to push him away. It took a little bit longer than she would have liked but she could feel a different sensation come over her body after drinking her own blood. Giving a final push to topple Richter over himself to free her legs, she quickly scrambled to her feet.

Tying her shirt together in a knot so she could defend herself until she got someplace that wasn't here.

Richter wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Cordelia is mine!" Declaring his love for Cordelia again. Karl taking the cue from Yui's behavior to step over out of the path that will undoubtedly be happening soon.

Advancing again on Yui attempting to grab at her, Yui side stepping Richter's movements. Frustrated that he can't grab her, speeds up his own movements. Getting more and more agitated at his inability, he lets out an angered yell at Yui. "What the hell are you?"

"Don't you know when your beaten?" Yui snapped back at him. Unsure why, but exuding this type of power changed her personality, but only when it was seemingly active. Still not understanding what exactly was happening to her, she needed to keep it up long enough to escape the two of them.

Irritated that her behavior reminded him of his brother, Karl, taunting him when they were competing for the throne. Instead of trying to grab her, instead resorting to his own magic. While not as impressive as his brothers, it was more than most other demons in the realm. Flicking his wrists towards Yui, fire sprang from thin air and exploded within close proximity of Yui.

"Not afraid to hurt your precious Cordelia?" Yui taunted.

Richter thinking for a moment at his actions, knowing that Cordelia would undoubtedly heal herself if the vessel got damaged. Her heart was all that was needed to be intact. Snapping his fingers and hurling forth a fireball at Yui's body. Snapping them in quick succession, following up his movements with several more. Keeping up with his attacks and dodging them quickly. She could feel sweat starting to form on her brow. Thinking back that before she wasn't able to escape Karl's lightening, but she was still fast. Had she gotten better since then? Or were Richter's attacks just that slow compared to his brothers?

Deciding to end it quickly as she wanted to leave this place. Waiting for his next movements, quickly zipping in between his subtleties and getting within reaching distance of him. Grabbing his throat in her right hand. Surprised that despite her small hands, she was able to take a sizable grip on his throat. She began squeezing it, tighter and tighter the more he seemed to struggle against her.

Richter reaching up to grab at Yui's features, taking her left hand and grabbing his advancing movements. Telling him in a clear and firm manner, "My father warned me about you. If you touch me again, I will end your life. You will never have your precious Cordelia while I still hold breath!" Her grip tightening further, feeling her own body change as her anger intensified.

Peering into Yui's eyes as his consciousness started to slip, he could see the crimson that was there before, but instead now it was growing darker. Her iris's changing to that of a felines and gold seeping in around the edges of her eye as well as around the center pupil. The crimson becoming muddled with hints of something else. Richter rarely experiencing what fear was with anyone other than his brother, but it suddenly found its rightful place in his mind. Cordelia never held this type of power despite her progenitor blood. In his last fading moments of consciousness, he wondered what would happen to Cordelia if Yui managed to awaken the blood fully. The scent of her blood was so intense, watching it drizzle down her right arm as it held him up. Just before slipping into full unconsciousness, he could hear a faint clapping from his right side. Turning his gaze to the sound, he could see Karl coming into view, his vision going black.

"Well done Lady Yui. Well done!" Plastering a smile across his face that was definitely for Yui's amusement.

Completely disgusted with his actions, releasing Richter's limp body to the floor. "He's just unconscious. You can drag him to whatever pit of hell you came from and take him with you."

"Tsk-Tsk, my goddess. Just because you bested him…" his voice trailed off while looking down at Richter, "and all of his stupidity, doesn't mean you are stronger than I. At least not yet." Looking at Yui's form, he found it tantalizing. She had indeed come a little further than last time he did this with her. Still not exhibiting what had happened the night prior, he was still satisfied to see that she was developing on her own.

"How many of your sons know what you are doing?"

"None of them surprisingly. They all think that you are there for their amusement and to select one of them as your future husband… If only they knew what deliciousness resided within that body." Karl eyeing Yui's nearly bare form over, licking his lips in remembrance of how she tasted. Running his gloved hand along his lower lip, losing himself in the memory of Yui's innocent demeanor and wanting face. It was something he doubt he would see again now that she knew the truth of the matter.

"So you mean to tell me that they think this is all some innocent game of playing house?"

Chuckling at her analogy, "You could say that. They wish to win your hand. All for the sake of my wanting to build a new race."

"You really are a sick, twisted, fuck you know that? Using your own sons for something like this."

Bowing to Yui in a grandly sarcastic manner, "I take that as a wonderful compliment!"

Thinking inwardly, never realizing that his narcissist behavior was this deep. Suddenly glad that her lewd thoughts of the two of them were exactly that and nothing more.

"I'm leaving."

"And just where exactly do you think you are going my feisty goddess? We aren't done here yet!"

"I have no desire to grant you wish. You can rot in hell for all I care." Yui's words having enough bite to put the demon lord in a sour mood.

"You will not ignore me!" Lightening shooting from his fingertips towards Yui. Dodging them with some ease, rushing him to place a punch and narrowly missing. Her first landing in his left gloved hand.

Karl moving into Yui's ear and licking her lobe, "So delicious!"

Yanking her hand from his and quickly trying to shove him to throw off his balance. Dodging her movements and hearing a snap from behind her. Looking behind her to see another shot of lightening chasing a path to her.

"I hate you!" Escaped Yui's lips. Stopping for a brief second to rationalize what she just said. Did she really hate him?

"It's said that when you love someone so much that you hate them, granting them eternal rest is an ultimate form of love."

She had heard this somewhere before. Trying to think to herself where she had heard it, snapping out of her thoughts as she saw another bolt of lightning zip to her location. She was tired of Karl toying with her. Running up to him and swiping at his torso, she felt something catch under her fingers.

Looking at her hand, she saw white material stuck under her nails. Noting that they were shaped to points and longer than usual. She remembers this from before as well. Looking where the cloth hung from her nails, she could also see blood with it. Raising her head, she couldn't help but smile.

"It seems you're getting slower…" she taunted.

Karl looking down, bringing his left hand to his mid-section. He was bleeding. The burning sensation delayed, but she did actually land a hit on him without using any magic. "It appears next time I won't have to hold back." His grin growing wider, his hand coming up to his lips and his tongue flicking out to lap at his blood.

Blinking for an instant, Yui was shifted back to someplace else. Looking around, she recognized it as the Mukami mansion. "How did I?" Wondering what just happened. It was as if she shifted into a different space and time than she was in previously.

Hearing footsteps rushing to where she was, turning around waiting for another assault from Karl. The door flying open, her claws ready, her eyes focused on the entry point ready to assault the next person stepping through the door…


	35. Rough & Tumble

Pushing the door open to inspect the roaring noise that accompanied a dull thud to the room next to them, Yuma & Kou quickly ran down the hall towards the sound. Peering in, they saw bright red eyes with a touch of gold to them, an angered expression plastered across Yui's face, and nearly completely devoid of clothes.

Kou was taking stock of the situation as he was curious by the sight. Almost living true to her nickname, he was awestruck by her features and more specifically, the smell emanating from her body. It was like being hit in the face by the night air as he would step outside, but in this case, it was the scent of her blood. Her right arm is dripping of her blood, looking over the marks on her arm, they appeared to be self-inflicted. Leaning towards Yuma, whispering "Be careful" and smiling at Yui with anticipation, and moving towards her.

Yuma's eyes were peering over Yui, her blood running from her body pulled at his thirst. Already excited from the taste earlier, he wanted more. His fists are clenching seeing the sight of her angered body. Her eyes a burning red that seemed to peer through his body at some unknown nemesis standing behind him. Double checking her view, looking behind him to see nothing there but the door that lay open from the two of them throwing it open.

Yui's instincts were kicking in and quickly moving at the two individuals before her, not realizing that it was two of her hosts. A loud growl ripping through the air as her claws connected with the wood of something nearby as Yuma and Kou split up in the room. Looking at one another again before turning their vision back to Yui.

Kou attempting to reach to her from behind only to see her turn around quickly and take a swipe at him again. Her vision is turning to Yuma and staring at him for a moment, her eyes adjusting to what, specifically who was before her. Eyeing him over, she began to remember the way his lips felt on her fingers and his fangs on her flesh. The coarseness of his hands on her skin from the first time they met, his weight against her on the garden gate. It seemed like a flood of memories. Karl was quickly becoming a distant memory at the smell of his blood running through his body.

Trying to grab her again to pin her, Kou inadvertently missing and running past Yui, so he is now standing next to Yuma. Looking her over, a smirk began to form on Yuma's face. Remembering the fainthearted and shy version of Yui in the cafeteria compared to now where she looked like she would kill the next thing she would touch.

Mumbling to Kou standing next to him, "Leave the room, lock the door behind you."

"What?" Looking on at his brother, stunned that he would even suggest such a thing.

"You forget, it's me. I doubt she has my strength." Yuma tells Kou.

Thinking about it quickly, Yuma did always have the upper hand when the two of them would spar. Yuma is typically beating him through sheer strength. He was indeed the strongest out of all of the brothers and would be able to defend against Yui in her current form. Nodding at his brother and quickly leaving the room.

"So how about it, sow?" Yuma pushing up his sleeves and tightening his hair behind his head in his ponytail.

Yui is staring at him, looking very enticing to her awakened blood. Angered that he is still calling her the nickname she hates, growling at him and moving towards him to get within range to dig her claws into him. Narrowly missing and instead grabbing the necklace he is wearing with one of her fingers. Bringing it up to her face, inspecting the item dangling on the end of it. Yuma looking down and then back up at Yui, "That's mine!"

Shifting towards Yui and trying to grab at her, to see Yui move to where he was previously standing. Lifting his necklace to her lips and wrapping her tongue around the charm on the end. Looking at Yuma, teasing him with her facial expression.

A slightly confounded expression adorning his face watching her tongue dance with the charm on his necklace. It was somehow arousing to him. Add to the fact that her blood was still running from the open wound on her arm; it was causing a blood haze to seep over his mind.

Tying the necklace behind her neck, "If you want it back, you will have to get it." Teasing Yuma with her words, she could see on his face that he accepted the challenge.

Running at her and trying to grab her with both of his arms, she ducked out from his grasp and ran past him.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that if you want this back." Yui was running her fingers along the necklace and holding the charm in her fingertips before trailing her fingers lightly down the middle of her open shirt. Smiling at Yuma once she grabbed his attention with her movements.

Yui's eyes still a bright crimson color, her nails remaining pointed and her body seeming quicker than anything he had experienced.

"Just what exactly are you?" He asked.

Unsure of how to answer the question, standing still and continuing to smile at him.

"Only a sow would have no response to this issue." He chimes, knowing that it would undoubtedly cause her to grow irritated at him, pressing her buttons.

Giving him an unamused look, "You know how I hate that nickname."

"Than show me otherwise!" Chuckling under his breath, knowing she would make the next move.

Dissipating from his vision, Yuma had let his body relax in confusion. In that movement Yui moved to in front of him, catching one of his hands while she moved with her other one to land a blow to his torso. To her surprise, he found her other hand instead. Each of them having one of the others hands wrapped up, they were both out of moves.

Looking down at Yui, getting a close look at her. Eyes focused and fierce, peeking fangs that looked for a spot to carve, and hands that were ready to take what they wanted. The smell coming from her still open wound on her right arm was flooding his mind.

His anticipation under the skin, and his sweat from their tumble emanating an even more delicious scent for her. Unable to help herself, pulling her hand that had caught Yuma's hand up to her mouth and sinking her fangs into his arm. A loud grunt was flowing past his clenched teeth, taking her cue and pulling her arm out with his and burrowing his hunger into her neck. His lips are adorning her skin once again, this time forcefully pulling her sweet blood from her body. Running his rough hands up her arm, freeing her hand and rubbing her blood over her skin on her right arm. Smearing more of her blood on her body, it was a delicious smell.

Yui pulling her mouth from his arm, he was so delicious she wanted more but couldn't help but give a lewd moan as Yuma continued on her neck. Leaning up on her tippy toes and wrapping her face nearest to his shoulder.

"Don't stop!" She begged him. His now free arm is coming up behind her and wrapping his hand around her ass and lifting her up towards him. Taking a deep breath from her neck and sinking his fangs back into her shoulder. Her hands are running up to his hair and quickly pulling at his hair tie to get his hair undone. Moving back onto Yui's bed, setting his body down first, before pulling her on top of him. His fangs still firmly planted in her shoulder drinking, he couldn't get enough.

After her body lay on top of his, rolling them over, so she is now beneath him. His hands are moving at unfurling her shirt, his rough hands moving along her flesh. Rubbing it in random movements, teasing her body with his hands. Stopping his suckling from her shoulder and running his tongue along her right arm. Getting the knot on her shirt undone, sliding his hand under and slipping it further up her skin, rubbing her sides with his hand, moving to take another bite into Yui.

His blood lust growing more intense, placing his remaining free hand to hold her torso down. His fingers and palm are nearly covering her entire lower body; her frame was so tiny compared to Yuma's stature. Leaning down into the white flesh that adorned her stomach area and sinking his fangs into it with a ferocity that made Yui jump and yelp temporarily only to be followed up with a pleasured sigh.

Looking down, Yui could see Yuma entranced in her blood. His hair was falling around his face, tickling her skin as it hung from his head. His hair was longer than it looked, it ran just past his shoulders. The urge to caress his head, his hair draped over his features as he slurped her blood from the open wound. Jerking as sometimes his lips would tickle her skin, a light giggle coming from her lips as it happened.

Looking up at her in a slightly annoyed manner that she was laughing at him, "What the hell is so funny?"

"It tickles…"

Peering over her face, she was enjoying this. Despite her protests before having her blood sucked, she enjoyed Yuma feasting on her. His eyes were wandering over her petite features, his fingers running over the shirt material and pinching her nipples through her shirt. Taking her breast in his hand as he rolls her dignified assets through his fingers.

"You've changed since we first met…"

His eyes were hungrily staring through her flesh at the deliciousness residing just below.

"What do you mean?" Yui is focusing her thoughts for a moment to sate her curiosity from his groping.

"You're flushed like you were when we first met, but your blood smells different. Sweeter, louder, more intense."

Yui's reactions visible to Yuma, with her blush coming back to her face instead of just her cheeks.

"How is it that you haven't selected anyone?" Yuma is getting down and nibbling on her neck, trailing his lips around her jaw and stealing a tender kiss from her. Adjusting his body so it lays more intimately on top of Yui, his hand running up her thigh.

"I-I haven't been able to pick yet…" Yui was closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of his body on hers. He engulfed her being under his mass, swallowing thickly wondering what he looks like without some of his clothes. The heat in her body was rising further, to a point that Yuma notices the change.

Rubbing his fingers along her neck, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you can't pick but instead want to have the decision made for you…" His left hand is coming up under the small of her back and lifting her up towards him. His right hand is continuing to play on her neck.

Finally getting what he came for, discreetly pulling it from Yui's neck while giving her another tender kiss and muttering in a lower tone, "I'd make you squeal like the sow I know you are."

The look on Yui's face was changing, throwing him a dirty look but one of determination. "I hate it when you call me that!" Pushing him in a rough manner off of her.

Smiling down at her as he fastens his necklace back around his neck. Grabbing one of her hands that gave him a shove and yanking it up to his mouth, biting playfully into her index finger. "Still so delicious even when you are angry…"

She couldn't believe him. All of that just to get his necklace back. Lifting his body from her own and standing up, straightening his clothes, he proceeded to walk to the door. Unlocking it and opening it up – Kou was standing just outside of it.

"I thought I told you to leave!"

"I couldn't bear to leave you alone with my M Neko-Chan!"

"Whatever, the sow needs to go to sleep now. I am going." Yuma blatantly states to Kou. Bringing his left hand up to his necklace and fingering the charm for a moment before wandering back down the hall.

Kou stepping into the room, looking around, she had done a little bit of a number on it in just the brief moment they had their scuffle. Yui is 1laying on the bed still from Yuma laying on top of her. Her shirt still laying open, her legs showing off from the lack of attire.

"To think you are that excited from him…" His voice was trailing off as he continues to look around the room. Finally turning his gaze back to Yui, his eyes different colors. "Does my M Neko-chan want Yuma?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm not an idiot."

Yui was looking at him intently, thinking about what she wants to say to him. It would be easier to spout off at him and call him arrogant, but after dealing with Karl and his plotting, she wasn't in the mood.

"Sure. I like him." Sighing and sitting up on the bed, adjusting her shirt to cover herself up.

Kou was walking over to the foot of the bed, taking Yui's face in his left-hand, placing his fingers around the edges of her face. "You know lying to me is useless. I know you want me instead."

Pushing his hand away from her face, "Really. Your self-love knows no bounds…" Giving Kou an unyielding look, sighing and working on buttoning up the remainder of her shirt. Noticing that his eyes are still separate colors.

"Stare at me all you want; you will know I am not lying." Yui proclaims.

Looking intently at Yui for what seemed like years, finally, his eye going back to the regular blue color. She was telling him the truth. He could see that she did enjoy Yuma's company, her heart was aflutter, and her skin flushed from his foreplay.

Peering thoughtfully at Yui, seeing her eyes still teaming with a shaded crimson color. "M Neko-chan…?"

Sighing at the sound of his voice, half expecting him to say something conceited, "WHAT?!" Staring coldly at Kou standing above her. Realizing that her snappy response wasn't warranted and he looked a little-taken aback.

"Can you follow me for a moment? I have something I want to show you."

"I don't feel like it. I am tired and need a bath." Yui still remembering that she had blood, dry leaves, and the smell of Yuma on her body. Maybe smelling like Yuma wasn't so bad, but she could deal without the blood and earth stuck to her skin.

"I promise it won't take long." Kou is giving her his best sad face. Knowing it always worked on the girls when he wanted to get his way.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Shuffling her shoes on her bare feet and quickly walking after Kou, who seemed to be humming to himself happily. Watching his features from behind, it almost seemed like he was happy he got his way. Thinking in her mind that he was befitting of an idol. Pompous, self-centered, and could care less about anyone else. His actions were just for himself.

Stopping in front of a door, Kou sings, "We are here…!"

Yui was looking around the room as the door opened. It looked to be a bedroom that was undoubtedly Kou's based on the items adorning the various parts of the chamber. Kou is quickly walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, "Undress me."

"Undress your damned self."

"Aww. Don't be like that M Neko-chan. If I sleep in my clothes, Ruki will be mad at me in the morning."

"And it would serve you right. You're a fully grown guy, and you act like your 12."

Kou did not like her tone with him, her blood still undoubtedly in an agitated state from whatever happened to her earlier. Deciding he would humor her and turn on some of his charms that he usually reserved for manipulation.

Walking over to Yui, placing his hand on the door and closing it behind her. Moving closer to her and leading her to back into the door.

"Would someone so young be able to do this?" Leaning close to Yui, he could smell her intense sweetness coming from her body.

Without saying anything, Yui glared at Kou and batted his hand away. Kou was bringing his other hand up and deciding to pin her to the door with both of his hands. Her body is squirming under his grip.

Leaning further into Yui, and licking up the side of her jawline with his tongue. "I wonder what else lies beneath…" Sinking his fangs into her neck and a small whimper escaping Yui's lips. "Such a bad kitty, disobeying me."

From Yuma's foreplay earlier, she didn't realize it, but her body wanted more of the sweet pleasure that they bestowed upon her. Leaning her body into Kou, his grip firm on her wrists, his body pressing against hers. She could smell a light fragrance on his shirt… was it perfume? A brief fit of jealousy running through her system, working up the strength to push him off of her. His fangs being pulled from her neck, as it happened a shot of pain running the gambit of her body to in between her legs causing her to quiver.

"You stink like a whore."

Kou is grinning at Yui, quickly grabbing her face with his hand, "Are you jealous that it's not your smell on my shirt?" Leaning forward and licking Yui's lips, slowly to let it sink in, finally planting a light peck on her mouth. "You have to earn that right…"

Batting his hand away again, "Fuck You."

Kou is laughing to himself while staring at Yui, "I will break you, my M Neko-chan." Bringing his hand up to his chin and running his index finger over his lips savoring the taste of her in his mouth. "It's a give and take world; you will want something eventually."

Scoffing at his comment, turning around, pulling the door nearly off its hinges in a fit of rage and storming back to her room.

"I want to kill him," Yui muttered to herself.

"You want to kill who?" A voice chimed from inside of her room.

Looking up she was surprised to see Azusa sitting in a chair in her room with a box in his lap.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were in here. Don't worry about it Azusa-kun." Forcing herself to smile at the pale individual before her. Eying him over, he tantalized her with his half open shirt; his bandages firmly wrapped around his neck and fresh dressings on his arm.

"Are you injured… Eve?"

Looking over her body and realizing that her arm was still lightly bleeding, "Oh this. I will be okay. I need to take a bath. Did you need something?"

"I… was…"

Yui is thinking to herself that he spoke so slow that sometimes it made her sad when he talked. However, his more leisurely manner of talking right now was just what she needed after being harassed by Kou.

"Just thinking… maybe…" He looked down at the box and ran his fingers over it in a light but familiar manner. "It can wait. Would you like help to dress your wound?"

Looking at his face, she could tell he had something on his mind but didn't want to say it. "Sure, you seem to be an expert on wrapping them given the amount of gauze you have on currently."

"Oh, you mean Justin, Christina, and Melissa?" Looking down at his left arm and placing his other hand over it as if in remembrance of something.

"Sure. I am going to start my bath."

"Oh. Okay. I will be right there to help you."

Yui wandering into the bath and starting the water, stripping down and adding some bubble bath to the water so Azusa wouldn't be able to see into it. Quickly sitting down and awaiting him to come into the room. Surprised to look up and see him without his shirt, his wrappings still on his arm.

Grabbing a stool and sitting behind her, leaning forward and lifting her arm to his mouth. "When I said a bath, I didn't mean like this…" Nuzzling his nose against the flesh of her arm and licking around the wound with his tongue. Moaning ever so lightly at the taste and pleasure that her blood brought him. Pushing more blood from the open wound and lapping it up.

At first, Yui was ready to pull away in protest, but after seeing his face while he performed his actions, she couldn't resist him. His actions bringing her pain but him pleasure. Admittedly she was enjoying this too. Had she become so tainted by all of them that she was losing her will to say no?

"Yui?"

Surprised to hear her name roll off his lips, "Yes?"

Keeping a firm grip on her arm, "Who's the one person that you can't live without in your world and would be saddened if they left?"

Thinking about it, no doubt her best friend. "Victoria."

Before Yui could look back at the opening on her arm, Azusa was slicing the wound open with a knife he had in his other hand. Bringing his lips to her arm and beginning to suckle at the blood running from it. "Victoria it is then."

Yui could barely maintain her consciousness at the rapid amount of blood loss caused by the warm water and Azusa draining her from her arm. In addition to all the blood, she lost earlier; her vision was becoming fuzzy.

"Azusa…" His name was whispered from her lips. As her head slipped below the water, the last thing she could see and hear was Azusa's fangs showing from behind his lips sinking into her already tender flesh of her arm, and the bubbly water coming to greet her face.

As her consciousness faded, she began to see what appeared to be memories…


	36. Mutual Understanding

Yui's vision awoke inside another body that she wasn't familiar with.

A boy sat against a wall, peering around the tiny room with a couple of beds. Most of the other children playing with toys, and others squabbling over the rights to a specific bed for the coming night. Thinking to himself that this was worse than running with others like him on the streets. They at least had enough food to eat and weren't forced into doing the bidding of nobles that came to the orphanage seeking some amusement. When he arrived, he noticed that the orphanage was all boys. All the girls were sent to a different one in town. He later found out that they were given preferential treatment due to some arrangement that the orphanage had with a different group of nobles.

Hugging his knees tight to his chest, he missed the boy he looked up to. Slightly older than him, all the children that were a part of the same group just called him "boss." No special titles, just respect to someone who was making their lives better on a daily basis. Never having any special love for aristocrats as they were often the reason why the city was corrupt as it was.

On the opposite side of the room, he saw another boy who arrived around the same time that he did. Darker hair and lacerations cut across his arms, legs, and neck. A couple of the other boys were picking on him, deciding to make something of his day, picking himself up from the wall and walking over to the group huddled around the dark haired boy.

"Oui! Why don't you pick on someone your size?"

The group that was shoving and beating on the other boy looked up at the individual confronting them. "Fine. You can have him." They chimed, not wanting to go up against someone bigger than them.

"Why do you let them do that to you?" he spoke while peering down at the smaller frame below him.

"It feels good to be wanted." The other boy spoke in a quieter voice. Gripping his sides that jumped with pain.

"You new here?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. My name is Edgar. What's yours?"

Looking up at the towering frame before him, "My name…" he spoke slowly, "Azusa."

Edgar holding his hand out to Azusa, feeling his cold fingers slip into his hand, taking hold and yanking him up. "Let's talk to the caretaker and see about getting you fixed up."

Azusa was pulling his hand from Edgars', "No. I'm fine. It's okay."

Peering at the odd boy standing before him and nodding, choosing that it was his decision of whether or not he wanted help.

Turning his gaze to a commotion that was coming from the front of the orphanage. A blonde haired boy was standing amidst several adults. They appeared to be standing over him, inspecting him. Taking his face in their hands and pulling it towards their gaze.

"He's beautiful." Chimed one adult.

Another adult is walking a full circle around his body, lifting his arms up and looking over the skin of the young boy. "His skin is so soft; it's like porcelain."

"He will do nicely." Stated another.

The young blonde boy seeming pleased with himself that he had so many admirers.

Almost skipping away from the crowd towards Azusa and Edgar, "They like me!" Smiling brightly.

"Why are you so excited?" Peering over the boy, noting that his right eye is missing. His hair was covering most of his face to keep that fact hidden.

"They want to take me out!" The blonde boy chimed excitedly.

"Uh huh… and why is that something special?"

"It means I get to pick something out. They will buy me something!"

Looking at the boy curiously, not fully understanding why he was so excited to leave temporarily only to be brought back, "What's your name again?"

The young blonde haired boy was opening his mouth to say something when an adult comes over. Edgar is looking up at the individual, noting their pressed clothes, cologne, and general appearance, knowing that it was an aristocrat.

"Well, this young man is the most popular one in the orphanage. His name is Kou…" Rubbing his hand over the top of Kou ruffling his hair. "We will see you tonight young man."

"Tsk. Stupid aristocrat…" Edgar scoffed.

The towering adult is looking down at Edgar, "You'd do well to respect your elder's young man. No wonder no one has adopted you. You're completely worthless." Turning around and leaving the orphanage with the other adults that came to visit Kou.

Balling his fist up and wanting to punch Kou's perfect smiling face. A hand coming to his side, icy, but firm. Looking over, Azusa standing next to him shaking his head noting not to touch Kou.

"Don't," Azusa whispers to Edgar.

"Put he pisses me off!" Edgar declares.

"It's not worth it," Azusa replies. "The caretakers are always watching over Kou. Punishment happens when you lay a finger on him."

"What?! Why?!" Edgar asks Azusa in a hushed tone. Azusa is shuffling Edgar off to a side of the room, "He's a favorite."

"That's absurd. I am going to give them a piece of my mind." Edgar voices before beginning to walk towards the nearest caretaker. An equally high child stepping in front of him, his back facing him. Looking up for a brief moment, Edgar could see the back of the individual's head. His hair jet black, short, and his skin fair noting that he is also wearing a suit.

"What? Are you one of those caretaker's pets coming to stop me? Just like those filthy aristocrats! Get out of my way!"

The well-dressed young boy turning around towards Edgar to show the front of his suit shredded and dirty. Edgar is finally getting a full view of the individual in front of him. He was dressed like one of them but looked to have been recently cast out from the flock.

"Who are you?"

"Name is Ruki, and you'd do well to know the order of things here." Peering over his shoulder at Kou whose attention is currently residing with one of the caretakers. Lavishing praise upon him for getting another meeting scheduled for him.

"What's the big deal about him anyways? He's just a pretty boy." Edgar declares.

"That pretty boy is the reason why this orphanage can even stay open."

"What do you mean?"

"The aristocrats like to take him 'out' and he always comes back slightly different than before."

"You mean they showcase him? Like cattle?"

"Not far from it," Ruki says in a hushed tone, but nods at the comment.

Suddenly feeling stupid for wanting to punch Kou, not realizing that maybe he was sacrificing himself to keep what little the children here had. "I should apologize."

Ruki and Azusa are nodding that it would be good and would be seen in a positive light in front of everyone. It would put Edgar in a better light with everyone and would make his life easier here inadvertently.

Edgar was walking back over to Kou, finally stopping just short of him and blurting, "I'm sorry."

Kou turning away from the attention he was getting, from the adults to look Edgar in the eyes, "Hrm?"

Edgar looking down and mumbling it again, "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kou stated.

Getting irritated that Kou was so dense, "I'm sorry for wanting to punch you!" Edgar blurted quickly.

"You didn't punch me, though."

"I know, but I still feel bad for wanting to."

Kou was ignoring Edgars apology and turning back around to gain more attention.

"I didn't know you were sacrificing yourself. I'm sorry!" Trying in a last effort to get him to accept the apology.

Turning back around and peering over Edgar, "You're just a commoner. You wouldn't understand what's going on here. Keep your nose out of my affairs."

That did it. Edgar hated nothing more than someone pretending to be better than him or anyone else. It was that logic that was the primary reason the city was in such a state of disrepair and falling apart that places like this even existed. Balling up both fists and jumping on top of Kou. Pinning him to the ground and laying blow after blow across Kou's face.

"I will ruin that perfect face of yours and see if you think yourself so high above everyone else!" Edgar continued to let his fists fly on Kou's face until the adults pulled him off of the blonde boy. His feet not touching the ground, he was carried past Azusa and Ruki's blank faces as the adults all ran to Kou and began to coddle his now mangled and bleeding face.

A door opened, and Yuma was tossed onto the dirt.

"You will stay here and work the land until you've learned your place. You are nothing better than livestock here. Get used to it!"

Edgar looking up as the adults walked back inside; he could hear a loud click on the door as it closed. They locked him out here. Where was here?

Looking down at his hands as they smarted, dirt was below him. The smell of greenery was in the air, peering around, he could see the orphanage garden. Smiling to himself, knowing a bit about gardening from when he ran with his group – this would serve as a reprieve from what was going on inside.

Getting up and walking over to the plants in front of him, orange bulbs adorned a growing plant. Looking over the round plant, it had a faint smell to it but looked appealing to eat. Picking one off and popping it into his mouth. It was tart, but juicy and tasted good. His foot was hitting something, crouching down he could see a tag on a stick labeled, "Tomato."

Around the base of the plants were weeds growing. Looking at the other plants in the garden, they all seemed to be suffering from the same problem. There was more food out here than in the orphanage. If this was their idea of punishment, then he would welcome it. Rolling up his sleeves he began pulling the weeds.

Several hours later, a wheelbarrow full of weeds, the sun was beating down on his skin. His hair was hanging in his face and sticking to his skin. Grabbing a handful of plants from the barrow and fashioning a ring of greenery from the weeds. Using the coil of weeds as a means to pull his hair back into a ponytail. Feeling invigorated now that his skin was able to partake in the light breeze, Edgar picked up a watering can and began filling it from a nearby spout. Pumping water from the contraption until the bucket was full. Walking around and watering each of the areas that housed the bases of all of the plants.

Looking around the garden, feeling satisfied with his work, and taking a seat below a nearby tree that granted plenty of shade. The sound of the birds, the rustle of the leaves, and the breeze running across his skin – it reminded him of a time when he was happy, when he was with his group. Reminiscing of that time, his mind began to wander and unbeknownst to himself he had fallen asleep.

Opening his eyes some time later, the sky dark as night. Quiet sobbing is coming from somewhere in the garden. The sniffling of whoever was out here with him causing him to wake up completely into a state of alertness – knowing better than to ask verbally for attention, Edgar picked up the nearest object and began walking slowly towards the sound. Realizing what he grabbed was a small garden shovel, it would suffice if it were a small animal making the sound.

Walking quietly in between the rows of plants, he saw something move and heave with air in between one of the rows. The light of the moon was shimmering off the individuals' hair. Continuing to sneak up on whomever, holding the shovel high in case this person was going to attack Edgar.

A face looking up to greet him, he recognized this face.

"Kou?"

Continuing to sniffle, and use the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the tears. "What are you doing out here at this hour? Trying to kill me?"

Edgar stunned at the boy before him crying, his clothes torn and his skin beaten, bruised, and cut. "Actually no. I was thrown and locked out here for punching you earlier."

Kou was wiping more of his tears, and letting forth a small smile. "I guess I should be thanking you for my current state."

Taken aback by his comment, "What do you mean?" Edgar asks, finally lowering his garden shovel.

"They thought I was all the more beautiful because of the damage to my body and face, that they relished in it and added to it."

Edgar's eyes are growing wide. "You mean they beat you… regularly?"

"Yes. I let them, though, because they buy me things. It's a give and take relationship. This is the price I pay for what I have. I like what I have, so I let them do it."

Edgar's heart was sinking to the pit of his stomach. At a loss for words, going to help Kou to his feet to finally notice the blood soaking through the back of his shirt.

"Shit."

"Yeah, it's worse than usual. I will heal, though. I always do." Sniffling under his words and taking a heavy sigh. The pain still so intense that it caused the tears to continue to flow in a quieter manner.

"Take off your shirt," Edgar demanded.

Eyeing Edgar with his left eye, not knowing what else he's got stored up for him. Balling his shirt up and wrapping it up. Edgar leans forward and takes the shirt from his hand. Walking over with it to the bucket of water, pulling it up and wringing it of the excess water. Using his strength and ripping the shirt into thin strips. Gathering a small bowl nearby and wiping it clean with his shirt. Pouring a little bit of the water into it, but not before collecting some plants from around the garden and putting them in his mouth to chew.

"What are you doing?" Kou asks curiously.

"Helping you. Shut up." Edgar states while starting to chew the plants.

Kou is looking at Edgar and smiling lightly at his behavior.

Grabbing his shirt and taking it off. Dunking it in the water and working the blood, sweat and dirt off of Kou's back. Taking the mixture from his mouth and working it into the wounds on Kou's back.

"Oww!"

"Shut it. I am only doing this to make up for my punching you earlier. I didn't think you were already going through this before I got here. I'm sorry." Edgar was pressing a little lighter into the wounds. Taking the soft cold strips of torn cloth and placing them over the salve that he pushed into the wounds. "This should help you heal a little faster."

Kou is letting forth small squeals of pain as Edgar finished up the remaining wounds. The damp cloth was sticking to the mixture laid into his injuries.

"Thank You. I am also sorry."

"Hrm?" Edgar inquires.

Kou was looking down at his lap, the medication still stinging the wounds but the pain is starting to subside. "I'm sorry for thinking I was above you. Thank you for this. No one has ever done anything like this for me."

"What do you mean? Don't they take care of you?"

"For a price. You did this without getting anything from me. Is this what people call kindness?" Kou stared at Edgar for a brief moment before the door to the building opened again.

"There you are! You will catch a cold out here! Come inside quickly!" An older man shuffled Kou to his feet, throwing a dirty look at Edgar before pushing Kou through the door, locking the door behind them.

Edgar sighing to himself, he felt better. He didn't care if they wanted to leave him out here. He was perfectly fine. He would make due. Finding a nearby segment of dirt, digging himself a hole. Emptying the weeds from the barrow into a pile and moving it over the hole flipping it over. Moving it so he could slide into the hole with his head resting on the opening between the barrow and the dirt. He was at peace out here, no one to bother him, and no one fighting him for food or for a place to sleep. Smiling to himself while he peered at his hands, he was in control of his future, a future that he could continue to shape like 'boss' always wanted. Looking up at the night stars, his mind began to drift again, and he fell asleep. As his vision blurred and turned to black, Yui's vision began to refocus.

A dark speckled ceiling is adorning the environment she awoke in. Her body felt like a lead weight, unable to move her arms she became worried. Struggling to move, her will had been completely drained. A familiar face came into view.

"Are you awake, Yuma?" Karl chimed.

His eyes are adjusting, blinking several times peering at Karl. Still unsure of what was happening Yui attempted to struggle her limbs up. Still no success.

"My name?" he whispered.

"Yes. Your name is Yuma. Don't you remember?" Karl stated, keeping a familiarly warm smile while telling Yui that her name was Yuma.

Looking at the environment around her, noticing trees, the scent of evergreen on the wind. It was a forest that surrounded her vision. Karl also seemed slightly different than she remembered him.

"My name is Yuma." The voice stated.

"Yes. Your name is Yuma." Karl reaffirmed, "Your wish has been granted. You are now a vampire like I am. You can now fulfill the dream you wanted."

A hand was coming up to her face and shoving fingers in the mouth feeling around the frontal lip. The body is shuffling and hurrying to a nearby pool of water; she noticed it to be a young Yuma that she was looking through. He was inspecting the front of his teeth as if to check what Karl was claiming. Small fangs peeking from the front of his lips. "I really am… a vampire."

Yui's heart fluttered as she saw the image of young Yuma. He was brash, carefree, determined, and had a passion inside of him that didn't seem to be horribly present in the current period.

"You will help me with my plan when the time comes, yes?"

"Whatever you say boss man!" Yuma was turning around and saluting Karl formally. Karl is letting out a hearty chuckle at the vigor of his newest creation. "You will help me with the Adam & Eve plan along with your brothers."

"My brothers?"

"Yes, the ones you ran away with; Ruki, Azusa, and Kou. Don't you remember them?"

Struggling to remember who he was talking about, why was it so hard for him to remember? The names sounded familiar, but he wasn't able to put two and two together.

Karl seeing that the boy was having issues with his memory, no doubt as a result of being turned, he would need to restore enough of them but not too much that he remembered his past. In drinking the young child's blood to turn him, he gleaned that he was once a childhood friend of Shu's. Taking away that complication would further his plan and would continue to fuel the behavior of Shu as he would grow and become head of household. Making sure that he continued to think his friend dead would be better for him and Karl's plan.

Yui having full access now to both the current memories and past memories, she began to wonder if she would be able to access that part of his life without further help from Karl. Now knowing that Shu and Yuma used to be friends would turn things in a manner of which she knew Karl would find unfavorable. She liked Shu a great deal and wanted to see him happy. Maybe reuniting him with his friend would bring about that happiness.

A giggle from the boy peering into the water brought her back fully to the memory; he began skipping away to see three figures come into view. "Ruki! Azusa! Kou! We are all vampires! Isn't that great?!"

Azusa was letting forth a small smile, still grossly concerned with his arms. Seeming to be in distress at something happening on his body.

Kou's hair pulled back a bit letting a smile on his face at his brother before him, "We made it!"

Ruki is coldly staring at Yuma, "Calm down. We need to get going to our new home."

"What's wrong with our old home?" Yuma stared at Ruki.

Karl walked into view, "You mean the orphanage?" A grin is forming at the edges of his lips, bringing his hand up and caressing his bottom lip. "It's been taken care of." Karl was thinking to himself that the blood of so many was very filling. A meal that he had indeed not had in many centuries. After finishing the last of the remaining children and adults of the orphanage, setting the entire place ablaze, burning the bodies of all that he had killed.

Ruki was staring at Karl, knowing full well the total measure of his cruelty. Not entirely understanding why he chose to spare the four of them. Maybe their pledge of loyalty or something that the four of them possessed that he desired. He would need to wait to find out more about the full intentions of their would-be savior.

Yuma looking up at Karl, smiling with excitement, "Let's go to our new home then!" Running ahead of his brothers to their destination. Kou's voice in the background, "Wait for me! No fair! Cheater!"

Yuma is giggling to himself and running faster. His eyes are adjusting the darkness; the memory began to fade.

Yui continued to focus on the memory as if still trying to maintain the connection to it only to see a new image come into view. It was a wide open space with an apple tree in the middle of it. The tree was in full bloom, around it a lake of water. The edges of the area were adorned with iron workings and blue stained glass. The sky seemed to go on forever, and a light music appears to play in the background.

"Eve…"

Turning back around towards the tree, "Who's there?"

"Who do you love?"

Wringing her hands together, looking up at the tree, there were some apples on it. "I don't know what you mean…"

"You must pick an Adam. Who will you pick, Eve?"

"I'm not Eve! My name is Yui!" She proclaimed. Looking at the tree, she noticed several patterns on its trunk. Walking up closer to it, she recognized some of the markings on it. One of them was in the shape of a serpent that adorned the Sakamaki family crest. On another part of the tree, she recognized the emblem as that of the Mukami family. "Why were there markings on this tree?" She wondered.

Reaching up to the nearest apple, a voice rang throughout her mind again. "Choose wisely…" Retracting her hand from the nearest apple, catching that there was a double meaning to the words. Turning around to try and find the voice that seemed to be coming from behind her only to see that the walls of the area she was in began to move.

"The lives of many depend on your choice."

"What do you mean?!" Yui yelled. Frantically looking around to see where exactly this voice was coming from. The sound was feminine but soft, not cruel, yet informative. "Do I know you?" She asked the voice again.

Her vision was blurring again and fading out to black. She had so many questions and what was with the tree in the middle of the lake? What did it all mean?

Finally regaining her faculties, she found herself waking up in a simple room. It was her room inside the Mukami mansion, the dark color on the walls was an almost soothing sensation as she could feel her body moving again.

Looking over to her side, she saw flowers of different kinds sitting next to her bed. Some of them appearing to be dried up and dead, others seemed fresher and more recent. Who were they from?

On the other side of the bed, was a pan filled with water and a cloth draped over the edge. Not realizing it, but a more recent version was laying moist on her lap. It had been resting on her forehead. It must have fallen off when she sat up. Putting her hands in front of her face, her skin pale, but free of any bite marks. Her arm also fully healed and no longer bleeding.

What had happened? How long had she been asleep for? A day? Maybe two? Continuing to peer around the room, she saw something that startled her.

"Richter?…"

"Hello, my darling. My love."

Slightly unnerved by his presence, remembering just what exactly happened last time. "What do you want?"

"Only to be by your side, my beloved."

Unsure of how to respond to his words, "You know I am not her, right?"

Getting up out of his chair and walking to the side of the bed, "I know that I would do anything for you if only to gain your love for a moment of my life."

His words were pulling at her heart. His proclamations bittersweet, and not able to trust that they were meant for her but instead for Cordelia. The woman who's heart she held within her body.

Richter kneeled down at the side of the bed, picking up Yui's hand and bringing it to his face. Almost wanting to pull it from his grip, she wasn't in much of a state to fight back. If he wanted to, he could do much worse to her knowing that he was the demon lords brother, no doubt that he was as strong as him if he wanted to be. It was entirely possible that he was harmless right now and was genuinely interested in her recovery.

Deciding that it was best to let him kiss her hand as it would result in him leaving that much quicker.

"I brought these for you." Richter slowly states while motioning at a newer arrangement of small flowers in a vase sitting on the table to Yui's left. "I will see you again, my love." Richter is again bringing Yui's hand closer to his face and nuzzling it.

Yui didn't know if she should be creeped out by his advances or if she should be in acceptance of them. Not fully grasping what exactly was happening, as it was, after dealing with Karl – she thought it might be best to distance herself, but here Richter is. The first person she sees upon waking up.

Briskly leaving in a flash, teleporting out of the room; Yui notices an envelope sitting under the tiny vase of flowers. Lifting the jar up, sliding her finger under the folds of the paper and opening it up. Pulling it out, the letter read:

"Beloved,

While knowing that this is not love, I search for love from you.

And you, while appearing to grant me that, stick your tongue out in the darkness.

The more I believe, the more I wait in the deep.

I start to think all the more that this is an eternally spiraling staircase.

From here

I have thought about thrusting you down.

This love is an endless waltz. This love is a vast darkness.

My heart is yours.

Richter"

A shiver was running down her spine, slightly unnerved by his poem; it was romantic in its gesture, but also strangely out of place. Blushing to herself while quickly folding the letter back up and slipping it under the covers as if to think that out of sight was out of mind. Her cheeks were blushing faster, bringing her hand up to her face to try and tone down her flush. Fanning her face quickly with one hand while the other continues to clutch the letter under the blankets as she heard footsteps approach the door…


	37. Sinfully Delicious

**I have uploaded the newest OneShot to the series,** ** _Keeper of the Bride_** **. I hope you enjoy it! :) Also enjoy the most recent chapter, don't forget to review! :D**

The handle of the knob was turning, Yui panicking at the note hidden under the blanket. Leaning to the left side night stand and tossing the paper in the top drawer. Scooting herself further under her blankets and putting the damp cloth on her skin. Peering at the door as it creaked open; for a moment, not seeing anyone step through. A split second later seeing a familiar come by that she hadn't seen before take the damp cloth from the bowl nearest to her bed, dip it in the cool water, wring it, and then put it on her forehead taking the other one off.

"He will be in to see you in a moment. I will inform the master of your awakening."

Continuing to peer at the familiar as it briskly left her side and disappeared into the hallway. A few minutes later, Ruki walking up to the open door and stopping just short of coming into the room. Searching around Yui's body, almost as if he was expecting something else before making the determination nothing else was there.

"Could he sense Richter from earlier?", Yui wondered.

Ruki had his hands shoved in his pockets as he strolled into the room. Sitting near the foot of the bed, taking his hands out of his pockets and leaning around the bed post column pulling a small metal table around to the front of him. Prepping a few items before moving closer to the right side of Yui.

Inspecting him closer, Yui never guessed him to be the caregiving type. Looking at his hands, she could see that he was making the effort to prep some items for her but seemed slightly confused as to the order that they were to be administered to her.

"Do you need help, Ruki?"

Giving Yui a cold stare before calmly replying, "No." Looking back to the small table and picking something up and holding it up to Yui. "Drink this."

"What's it for?"

"It's to help heal you."

Yui taking the liquid from Ruki with caution, holding it up to her nose and smelling it. It felt familiar, but a good familiar. Thinking to herself, she finally placed where she had smelt and tasted this concoction previously.

"Did Reiji give you this?"

Ruki holding back his response, debating if telling her where it came from would alter the ability for her to choose her Adam within the house. Deciding that it would, in fact, look positive to him and his brothers; he decided to tell her the truth.

"Yes, he did."

Yui was looking back down at the cup in her hand holding the liquid, wondering why Reiji would have given them something when he undoubtedly always had a plan. "Why? What did you give him that he accepted?"

Ruki was looking at the green mixture in her hand, knowing full well that it was a result of his brothers asking and begging him to get her help. Not normally something he would have done for someone outside of the four of them. "Don't worry about it. Just drink it."

Staring at his face, knowing full well he wasn't telling her everything. Ruki began to get up to leave the bed when he suddenly felt Yui's hand on his. Looking over to her to see a quiver of her lip, denoting that she wanted his company. "Can you stay?"

Noticing something that wasn't there before, maybe this is what he was experiencing when he walked into the room. He felt a strong presence that he assumed to be a first blood, but the presence didn't fade when he stepped in but instead it got stronger. Now looking Yui a little more intently in the face, noticing that upon her waking up, her eyes are no longer the same pink hue that they have always been up until now. Her eyes are now a darker crimson with gold outlining around the edges. Thinking to himself that both Yuma and Kou had mentioned this same feature on her before her last conscious night. "Did she further awaken while she was unconscious?" he asked himself.

"I have business to attend to. I will send one of my brothers in to keep your company."

Shrugging off Yui's hand and getting up off the side of the bed. He heard a request as he left the room, "Please, not him."

Standing still for another moment, nodding at her comment and walking out the door but leaving it open. Yui could hear an individual walking up the hall in a casual but brisk manner. Drinking the liquid, it stung less than last time but tasted just as awful. Especially without the milk being mixed in with it, its acidity burned her throat. After the pain Azusa had inflicted upon her, she didn't want to see him right now. She would have preferred the company of Ruki, but he seemed interested in something else. Yuma would be her second choice, but her next choice became the realized decision by Ruki as Kou walked through the door.

"Mmmmmmmm-Nekooooo-Channnn!" Kou announced as he walked into the room with a smile so bright it made Yui retreat under her covers.

"Hi… Kou." Mumbling under her breath. Looking over Kou as he approached, she began to notice something she hadn't noticed before. The only real amount of flesh he showed off was his wrists, hands, neck, and face. Thinking back to the memory he seemed to be marked nearly everywhere else. Not realizing that she had been staring for such a long time, lost in her thoughts, Kou had walked up to her completely and was leaning in to steal a kiss.

Pulling back just before his lips touched hers, she could see a look of disappointment on his face.

"Still playing hard to get, eh?"

Unsure of what to say to him after learning more about him through Yuma's blood. Looking down at her lap and twirling the edge of the blanket around her fingers. Kou was sitting to her right side facing towards the wall.

"Ruki told me to keep you entertained while you regain your strength. Do you have any requests?"

"No, I'm okay. Really. I just need a little more rest."

"There is no charge for this one since it's my brothers' orders. You can ask me to do anything to keep you entertained until you're feeling better." Kou chimes while leaning back on his arms, his hair wisping past his face in such a manner that it made Yui blush.

"Um… Can we just talk?"

Kou chuckling to himself, "You have an idol with you, in your bedroom, sitting in your bed… and you want to talk!"

"I…maybe, can just talk to Kou instead?"

Stopping his laughter and turning to look at Yui, "What do you want to talk about?"

Clutching her hands together, she wanted to know more about him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all, but knowing a little bit more about how he was treated, it would explain some of his behavior towards her.

"I want to know something personal about you, specifically…" Yui began to say before being cut off by Kou.

"Tons of favorite movies, I like watching the sky, my favorite color is…" Kou began to ramble off to Yui. All the while turning his attention directly towards her face, crawling up and over her body. Placing a leg on each side of her and each of his hands in between her shoulder and neck areas. Getting closer to her face as he continues, "I brush my hair three times a day and…" leaning in to sink his fangs into her neck, "my favorite food is…" grinning to himself, amused by his usual game, whispering in Yui's ear, "you… M Neko-chan".

Pushing his chest, a distance away from hers, "about your time at the orphanage", finishing her sentence. The look on Kou's face changed from that of playful to serious and nearly a foul mood in the pace of a second.

"Who told you about that? Was it Azusa? Yuma?"

"None of them. I saw you… when you were younger." Reaching up to Kou's face in a gentle manner, running her hand near his demon eye, "You didn't have this then either."

Pulling his body up from Yui and going back to sitting next to her, but facing away. "I don't know who told you about it, but forget it."

Yui scooting closer to Kou, wrapping her arms around his torso before he could get up off the bed and holding onto him in a pleasant but firm manner.

"Please don't go."

"Get off of me. I don't want to talk about this."

"But you said anything."

"Damn it; she is right!" Kou rambled to himself. "Ruki won't let me live it down if I can't keep her entertained."

Looking over to Yui and sighing. "Fine. Hurry it up and ask already."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Does what still hurt?"

"The wounds they put on your body…"

Sighing, thinking back to it made his teeth hurt. "Not normally, but sometimes I wake up shouting about what used to happen. I haven't thought about that place in a long time."

"How did you get away?"

"We tried to run, but got caught. In the end, we were offered a way out – eternal life to fulfill our dreams he said." Smiling to himself, bringing his hand to his eye. "He also gave me this, told me not to trust everything I see with it."

Scooting closer to Kou, curious as to what exactly it was since it did change colors periodically.

"I can see the real intention of people with this." Smiling to himself, and then turning to Yui, "I can even see you."

Blushing a little bit at the fact that one of them could potentially see through all of her emotions.

"So tell me, what do you think of my brothers?"

Knowing that if he could indeed see through her emotions, it would be useless to lie to him. "Which one?"

"Ruki."

Thinking a bit to herself before responding, "I believe he's firm, has good common sense about him but is a bit reserved."

"Do you like him?"

Thinking hard, "I don't know enough about him to make that assessment."

"What about Azusa?"

Shuttering for a brief moment as he said his name, "He's sweet but also confusing. I can't tell if he wants to hurt me, help me, or love me."

Kou was letting out a hearty laugh, one that brought a smile to Yui's face as it seemed genuine.

"What about Yuma?"

A smile came to Yui's face, blushing as she thought about him. "He's strong, playful, puts his foot in his mouth a lot, but has a good heart. He also cares a great deal about his brothers." Looking up at Kou while saying the last part, she could see Kou's eye another color. Peering through her desires as she discussed Yuma.

"You like him, don't you?"

Blushing a little more, thinking about how he tantalized her the night she came back from being teleported into the room – fighting Karl off. "Y-yes." Playing with the creases of the blankets again.

"And me?" Kou continuing to fix his gaze on her, watching her emotions flicker between her thoughts of Yuma and now change to him."

"Honestly?" Looking Kou in the face while following up with words, "The way you were when I first met you…"

Watching her emotions change from curiosity to neutrality, to anger and then rage, shame, and lust all combined; Kou began to smirk in a way that made Yui worry.

"And…" Kou encouraged her to think further of him.

"When we danced at the party…"

Emotions further shifting to romantic, excitement, and still a tinge of resentment and dislike. Kou found these to be interesting as they seemed less intense than before but still a dislike for him.

"Now?..."

Yui began to formulate her words, "I feel…"

Kou was looking on in disgust as he could see Yui's heart swell with pity and a sad gentleness for him. The dislike was mostly gone from what he could see, and she began to have a genuine care for him.

Getting up out of her bed and standing at her bedside. "How about some fresh air? Bet you'd love that!" Formulating a plan in his mind to cause turmoil with her in the house, deciding that he could stir the pot a little more.

Leaning forward, scooping his arms under Yui's body and picking her up with a light blanket wrapped around her body.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" Kou giggled while quickly carrying Yui down the hallway.

Wrapping her arms around Kou's neck to keep herself from falling over, she started looking at his face in more detail. Understanding why he was selected to be an idol, his skin so soft and smooth. His hair manicured, and his features were appealing to look at. Reaching up to the side of his face, this action caused Kou to stop his journey to his destination and look at Yui in his arms.

"What are you thinking?" Pondering to himself that Yui's eyes are a dark crimson and tinted with gold. Noting that Ruki had mentioned something of this earlier, he had just never noticed it. Something had changed in her; she no longer seemed so ignorant, but instead, awareness was developing.

"I'm thinking how people in this world can be so cruel…" The words were slipping her lips before giving Kou a soft kiss on his cheek. Smiling warmly at him, blushing a little bit.

Staring at Yui for a few seconds more, stunned by her behavior, and continuing towards his destination in a slightly slower pace. Finally arriving at the back door to the mansion, turning the knob that would lead into the back garden; Yui noticed a familiar figure. Yuma was inspecting some of the vegetables in his garden.

Kou was setting Yui down on a nearby swinging hammock, sitting down next to her and putting her legs and feet over his lap. Originally just rubbing her legs over the blanket and lightly squeezing her feet through the edges of the blanket.

Unsure of how to respond to Kou, only sitting there without any sound or words. Looking onward at Yuma, who seemed to be cursing under his breath at something before him.

"That weed giving you trouble, Yuma?" Kou shouts while grinning ever so slightly, continuing to massage Yui's legs and feet through the blanket.

Looking over his shoulder, he could see Kou sitting in the hammock with someone else draped on most of it with half their body strewn across his lap. Quirking an eyebrow, realizing that Yui was now awake and away from her bed. Ignoring his brother's comment and going over to Yui, "So, the sow is finally out of her little pen."

Kou chiming in before Yui had a chance to say anything, "I was told to entertain her, and what fun we have had so far…" his words tantalizing Yuma. His hands are slipping below the edges of the blanket, his fingers touching the sides of her bare feet. A small squeak was coming from Yui as his skin connected with hers.

Yuma was turning around in disgust and muttering back to himself about the state of his garden, doing his best not to let Yui's smell distract him.

Continuing his movements under the blankets, running circles around her ankles, trailing his fingers to the pads of her feet and firmly massaging. Doing it enough so that Yui let out a whimper followed by a soft moan. Shifting her body in the chair, her feet brushing across Kou's lap.

His hands are wandering up to her lower calves, his fingers playfully and lightly dancing across her skin causing her to get goosebumps. Slinking their way up to her knee, tracing more circles around the edges before slipping his hand under her leg and massaging her lower thigh.

"Damn it Kou! I am trying to get some work done here before…" Yuma was experiencing the haze coming over him from Yui, turning around to catch what Kou was doing to her. Her leg lifted to his mouth, running his tongue over her ankle and lower leg while his hand was moving up the rest of her body causing her scent to run rampant.

Yui still too weak to put up much of a long term fight, trying to pull her leg away but finding it to be of no use.

Yuma is walking over to the two of them on the bench, giving Kou a dirty look, leaning forward and picking Yui up from the seat. Adjusting her in his arms, "She needs rest…" Tossing a final look of discontent with Kou and walking with Yui back inside the house.

Kou is licking his lips and bringing his hands up to his face to smell the sweet intoxication of her on his skin. He would look forward to the next time he got her all to himself.

Opening the door with his foot and carrying Yui back inside the house, Yuma proceeded to adjust Yui to make it easier for him to move her. Hoisting her over his shoulder, she began to protest.

"I am not some sack of potatoes! I can walk myself back to my room!"

"For someone being carried, you sure are noisy!"

"It's uncomfortable!"

"You should be happy that I am carrying you in your current state. Besides, you don't have any shoes on. Your feet will get dirty."

Deciding that it was best not to argue with him further, Yui decided to let him finish carrying her the rest of the way. Setting her down back into the bed, Yuma wandered off into her bathroom. She could hear the water running in the sink for several minutes before Yuma walked back in drying his hands and patting his face dry of the water he just splashed on it.

"Ahh much better!"

Still sitting in her bed, Yui watched Yuma leave the bathroom with the towel in hand. Staring at his features, the way his shirt clung to his body, and a belt holding up his shorts; he looked as appetizing as he smelt. The musky odor of his sweat coming from his body tantalized Yui's thirst; she had been feeling parched since she awoke.

"What?" Yuma is asking Yui, noting that her gaze seems fixed on him.

Blushing at her lap, trying to think of a way to draw him in; she wanted to drink from him again. Looking back up at him and giving him a knowing smile, not knowing what to say to him exactly.

"What's that smile for?" Yuma scratches his head as he stares at Yui, wondering what she's thinking given the circumstances.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Yui asked. Failing to think of many other excuses to keep Yuma at her side.

"I have gardening that I need to get back to." Getting up off the bed, but not before feeling Yui's grip take hold of his shirt.

"Please…"

Yuma still being kept to his sitting position, looking over at Yui; he found it hard to tell her no once he looked her in the eyes. They were so mesmerizing compared to last time; it almost reminded him of the color of her blood when he bit into her. Her blood would offer him an adequate distraction from his work outside. Given his level of frustration with both the garden and Kou, this would serve as a good reprieve. "Fine, until you fall asleep."

Scooting over on her bed so Yuma had more room to sit next to her. Watching him lean over and slip off his shoes next to her bed. He began to unfurl his belt from his shorts, and then pull up his dirty shirt. Standing up and walking back to the bathroom, "If I am keeping your company, I need a shower to get this dirt off." Closing the door to the bathroom except a small crack that he left open, Yuma began to clean himself off.

While sitting on the bed, her blood grew hotter. Thinking about his naked form just feet away in the next room, Yui began to fantasize just what exactly he looked like. Her hunger was getting the better of her and convincing her that it would be okay to take a peek. Pulling the covers back slowly and slipping her toes onto the nearby floor and tip-toeing over to the door. Lining up her sight with the crack in the door she had a clear shot of the shower.

Much to her surprise he seemed almost done with the shower and was already rinsing off to come back into the room. Realizing that she didn't have much time to look at his body, she shuffled herself quickly back to bed and slipped under the covers. Her feet had grown cold in the brief moments that they were not under the blankets. Shifting her legs back and forth, her excitement had also come to greet her thighs.

Towel drying his hair off while still in the bathroom, and wrapping the towel around his waist. Walking out of the bathroom, Yui's eyes immediately shot to his torso, hungrily eyeing him over. His hair without its standard hair tie and instead his rusty colored hair falling around his head onto his shoulders. Running a hand through it, Yui found herself with a light quiver jolting through her body and lightly biting her bottom lip.

"Isn't this what you've been waiting to see?" Yuma toyed with Yui's desires.

"N-N…" Her voice catching in her throat. Trying to say no to protest but her body getting in the way by forcing her to stutter and look away in embarrassment. Fighting with herself that she couldn't wait for his blood on her lips but also her body seemed to ache at his presence.

Walking to the edge of the bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, waiting for his scent to catch onto Yui. Her fists tightly gripping the blankets of the bed.

"You are just prolonging the inevitable…"

Looking back at Yuma, seeing his body move to the edge of the bed. The towel looking like it's just a finger slip away from falling from his hips. Looking up his body again, her hunger edging at her fangs.

Just to torture her more, knowing that she was undoubtedly struggling with herself, helping her decision along; taking one of his hands and moving it in a slow manner through his hair. Slicking some of it back with his hand, all the while purposefully flinching his stomach and peck muscles to tease her.

Saliva pooling in her mouth, swallowing thickly before having enough courage to look him in the eyes. "My hunger…" Blushing before another word could escape her lips, her womanhood pulsing with a want beyond her blood lust.

Yuma reaching down to Yui and grabbing her hand, taking her fingertips and tucking them to the inside of the towel on his waist. Without saying anything else to her, waiting for her to make the next move.

Her gaze turning up to Yuma as he stands with a knowing smirk on his face, he was able to read her desires acutely without her telling him much of anything. Taking his gesture as permission, without speaking another word to him, moving her other hand up and rubbing her fingertips under the towel along his v lines. Scooting closer towards the edge of the bed, kissing his lower abdomen and running her right hand up his sides. Trailing kisses up his body and her tongue slipping out every few kisses to taste his flesh.

On the way down his body, her nails becoming sharper and digging into his flesh ever so slightly. Enough that Yui could hear a light pant come out of Yuma's lips. Pulling the towel off of his waist, she was greeted by his forming erection. Flicking her tongue across the top of it, she gave several tongued kisses to his tip before instructing him by pulling him towards her, to lay down on her bed.

Straddling his legs, and moving over to one of the nightstands pulling out some massage oil. Pouring some into her hands and rubbing them together to warm it up. Yuma watched on in silence other than soft moans coming from his body as Yui worked the oil over him. Not fully rubbing it in but enough that it was still visible. Taking the bottle and leaning back over his legs, pouring a generous amount on her chest and letting it dribble down. Her eyes remaining on Yuma as it wanders down her body. Taking her time rubbing her hands over her body, Yui let out squeamish pleas for attention as her fingers caressed over her nipples and near her sex. Already experiencing a pleasuring sensation from in between her legs, she knew he could smell her scent.

Leaning up and placing Yuma's hands near his head, lacing her fingers in his hands for support, she began to rub her body up and down his. At first, a look of surprise was on his face, wondering what exactly she was doing, but after a few movements began to hear light moans coming from both of him.

Every time Yui would pull up on his body, her sex would rub over his elongated shaft. As she moved down, the same sensation would pulse through his excitement. She would sometimes stop with her sex firmly pressed over his length and move a little harder on him. Eyeing her over as she proceeded her movements, he began to view her in a different light. Her hunger was something primal that he had never experienced. Even when his hunger would get the better of him, it was never this intense and he most certainly never advanced onto his prey without some que that it was welcomed.

Yui was using his body for her pleasure, even though it was still pleasure for him, he wanted to see her driven to the brink of madness. Riding her sex over and over, periodically stopping to add more lubricant to her swollen heat, rubbing her fingers in between her folds as she reapplied more oil. Ensuring to look Yuma in the eyes as she did, her cheeks flushed with arousal and excitement but also running her fingers near her virgin opening – contemplating satisfying her desires right here and now. He was sized adequately but not to the point of intimidating. Looking over the rest of his body, she wanted to brand him with her teeth in so many places. Beginning to understand the Sakamaki's rationale about marking what is there's. Eyeing over Yuma's body, his flesh looked so tantalizing to her that she found herself chewing the inside of her lip.

"I… so badly…" she breathed, while letting forth another moan as her clit rubbed over his shaft.

Gripping her hands tighter, a light smile forming over his face, pushing her body weight in such a manner that it allowed him to flip her over onto her back, and now he was on top of her. Pinning her hands above her head, and spreading her legs apart with his.

Getting near her ear and whispering, "I am going to make you squeal, sow."

As the last of the words rolled off his tongue, Yui let out a fevered sigh. "I want to taste you…" her tongue reaching out to try and nip Yuma's skin. Knowing what she was after, pulling away with just enough time. Grabbing his throbbing want with one hand and positioning the tip on Yui's folds, adjusting himself so he can slide around the top in between her lips, without entering her.

A smile came to his face as he saw her hips push up towards him as if almost trying to coax him into taking her. She did indeed want him to make the choice for her. If that was her desire, he wanted to make her wait for it a little longer. Continuing to rub with his tip over her excitement, increasing the pace of her breathing and the pitch of her voice.

Licking the other side of her neck, "I will force you to take what you want, I will not make that decision for you." Following his trail from her neck to her ear, a light begging whimper coming from her lips. Gyrating his tip, a little faster over her stimulation, lowering his chest over her body, and rubbing her nipples against his skin. Releasing further sensations from her body moans getting louder; no doubt his brothers knew what was going on. Relishing in the idea that she took an interest in him first.

Moving Yui's body around as she got closer to climaxing and adjusting her body so that her legs were pushed together resting them on one side of his head. Pouring a little bit of the oil on her stomach, moving it in between her thighs and a little bit around to her back side. Moving his hips up to slide in between her legs, placing his length over her stimulation but encompassing his excitement to gain release while stimulating her.

At first moving slowly to make sure he was hitting both areas, her whimpers, and moans serving as a reminder of his lack of movements. Reaching down with his free hand and rolling one of Yui's nipples in his hand, pulling on it to watch her face contort into one of pain and pleasure. His rough hands on her body felt like heaven.

Her mouth going dry as she reached closer to her finale, Yuma increasing his thrusts to gain his release. Spilling out in between her legs and onto her stomach, his movements became quick and jagged. His grip tightening on both her legs and her nipple. A yelp escaping her lips as he released her chest and wandered his hand down to her ass. Softly running his hand over it, Yui looked up at his face still filled with her desires and gave him a pout. He continued to spill over onto her as he finished, but not before slipping a finger in between her cheeks and taking some of the oil with it.

Taking his middle finger and working on pushing it into her back door, Yui began to protest.

"It's either this or I stop."

Yui's eyes watering at the pain of his finger trying to push its way into unknown territory, but needing him to keep going. Suddenly his movements beginning again running his shaft over her sex. The combined sensation of that plus the pain of him trying to push on her back door sent her into orgasmic convulsions. Yui's body tightening around his middle finger near the back even though he hadn't entered into her. Legs tightening to a point that he had enough for another build up and thrust quicker in between her thighs granting the second release for him. His cum beading up on the oil and sliding around on her body.

Opening her eyes from her most recent release, she could see both of their bodies heaving with a gasp for air. Unfurling her legs and wrapping them around Yuma's body, pulling him closer to her, lacing her fingers in between his and trapping him in her embrace. Taking a deep breath of his body laced with their sex, his scent, and new shower – blood was the only thing she had left on her mind. Without thinking anything else, pulling back her lips and sinking her fangs into his neck. As her teeth were embedded, she found herself wrapping her legs tighter around him and her hands moving from lower on his body to his neck and head holding his features in place while she drank. Her fingers flowing through his hair, husky growls coming from his throat as she continued to drink.

Wanting his taste of paradise, pushing away Yui's hair on her shoulder and sinking his fangs in. It was the sweetest he had ever tasted it, undoubtedly due to their recent activities.

Both of them sensing that the other was nearing their limit, pulling away and staring at one another as they lay with blood on their lips. Yui looking up at Yuma, and Yuma looking down at Yui noting that her eyes hadn't changed color at all. They remained the dark crimson with gold outlines.

"Yui…"

Blinking thoughtfully for a brief second, he rarely if ever called her by her name. It was always sow.

"Yes, Yuma-kun?"

Caressing her hair away from her face, looking over her features, admiring the vision before him and the scent filling his nostrils, "What is your dream?"

Looking at him quizzically noting that the question seems deeper than face value. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ruki says we have to become Adam. That's his plan, but what do you want to do?"

Yuma moving both of them to their sides and pulling the covers over them, "I always wanted to become a…"

"You know what, forget I asked."

"It's okay; I don't mind telling you…"

"Another time. For now, just rest." Leaning forward to the back of Yui's head and smelling her fragrance again, for a reason unbeknownst to him, he felt the need to kiss the back of her head as he drifted off to sleep with her. Before fully reaching sleep, she asked another question.

"Yuma-kun… Do you want to know what you taste like?"

Thinking about it for a moment, that was an odd question considering he was always the one eating his victims and never the other way around.

"Sure. Humor me, what do I taste like."

At that moment, Yui's hands wrapped around to find his, then brought them down in between her legs and began to coax his fingers to play within her folds a final time before sleeping. Hoisting a leg on top of his to give him greater access, massaging his rough fingers into her wetness. A lewd moan parted her lips as her ass wiggled into his reforming erection, "You taste like sin…"


	38. Chimerical Skies

Yui awoke the next day, her body sticky from the night before with Yuma. Smiling to herself, turning over to see the other half of the bed empty. Wrapping the sheet loosely around her body and walking slowly over to the window that faced out. Admiring the greenery, it appeared Yuma did finish his work in the garden as it looked well maintained.

Running her fingers along her lips, smiling again to herself, turning her gaze to the moon. Thinking about how he tasted, being able to experience his memories, and learning more about the other brothers as she fed. It was a sensation she was getting more used to as her first blood began to awaken further. Her vision was turning back towards the ground level; she blinked a little quicker a second time upon her eyes readjusting; unsure if she just saw something that she hadn't seen in a while.

"Shin?" Her lips mumbled. Thinking about it, it was two eyes that she thought she saw, not just one. That would mean Carla and not Shin. Pondering why he would be lingering outside in the garden piqued her curiosity. It was still early in the evening; no doubt school would be soon. Walking into the bathroom and running a hot shower before getting dressed. Satisfied with her level of cleanliness, wrapping a towel around her body and wandering back into her room. Turning around towards her armoire, pulling out a school uniform and beginning to get dressed when she heard a knock at the door. Quickly pulling a sheet to her body, laying the towels to the side.

"Eve?"

Yui stared at the door for a moment before answering, "Yes, Azusa?"

Opening the door and letting himself in, "The car is ready for school." Eyeing Yui up and down in the sheet she was standing in, his eyes transitioning over to her arm. "It's healed already, hasn't it?"

Looking over at her arm, "Yes, It has."

Azusa frowning while looking over Yui's body. The fang marks from Yuma were almost also fully healed up. "Eve…"

Reading his features, he looked worried about something. Stepping a little closer to him, "Did you…"

Slightly unnerved that they all seemed so concerned with who she picked. "No, I didn't."

"So you haven't selected an Adam yet?"

"No, not yet."

Perking up a tiny bit, showing a small smile at the edges of his lips. This made Yui smile to see him somewhat in a more friendly state of being.

"I need to get dressed, Azusa. If you don't mind…"

"Oh. Right, I will be just outside Eve..." Eyeing her up and down, "If you need anything..." Closing the door behind him, exiting the room.

Turning to the bed and allowing the sheet to fall to the floor around her feet. Leaning forward and picking up the clothing that lay on the bed. Slipping her panties and bra on, followed by her dark black skirt for her uniform, lacing up her white shirt, vest, and jacket. Taking her neck ties over to the mirror and working them on. Out of the corner of her eye, noticing Ruki walk in.

"Ahh, you are nearly done then." He chimes.

"Yes, nearly."

Finishing her knot on her second bow, turning around and walking towards Ruki. Looking up at his appearance, his tie was slightly off center. Unusual for him, but she could fix it before they headed to school.

"May I?"

Ruki was looking down at her for a second before nodding his head in acceptance of her offer. He was having a rough day so far dealing with the bickering of Kou and Yuma; he hadn't given as much attention to his attire as he normally did. The smell that Yui put off was enough to make him glimpse a small headache; it was indeed sweet and intense. He was now beginning to understand part of the reason why the two of them were fighting.

Yui is reaching up, pulling up his white collared shirt, running her hands down and buttoning it the rest of the way up. Her hot finger tips are touching Ruki's cold chest. Getting all the way up to the top and untying the tie only to work on rewrapping it around his neck and properly aligning it. Moving it all the way up, Yui began properly to crease the collar of his shirt and jacket properly. Running her hands in a familiar manner down his jacket, smiling at her handy work.

"There, all done!" Patting the area over Ruki's heart with her hand, giving his chest a light tap. All the while Ruki watching her intently, as if he was stalking his prey but within direct line of sight.

Walking out of the room and down the hall, Yui shuffled quickly to make it to the car on time. Looking at the back of it, Kou, Yuma, and Azusa were all present, but Ruki was still missing.

"Oi! Sow! Where's Ruki?"

Yui was giving him a stern glare, still hating the nickname, refusing to answer him.

"What? Not going to answer him after you were so vocal last night?" Kou blurts.

Yui is throwing another visual dagger at Kou, what the hell was with them today she wondered?

"I'm sure he's coming," Azusa claimed.

No sooner had Azusa finished, Ruki climbed into the car. Yui was eyeing him over, did he change his clothes? Inspecting him closer, no that wasn't it. He had unfurled his tie and messed up her handy work as if nothing had happened. Raising an eyebrow, getting ready to ask about it but deciding that there must have been a reason for it. Deciding not to press the issue, for now, smiling to herself as it was the closest she had been to Ruki outside of being forced to sit next to him in class.

"You've got lots of catching up to do, M Neko-Chan!"

"Catching up?" Yui asked inquisitively of Kou while a look of confusion washed over her expression.

"You've been out of class for two weeks. You will need to borrow some notes if you hope to pass!" Kou is giggling at the fact that Yui was going to experience a hardship as a result of her lack of consciousness that occurred.

"You mean…" Dread coming over Yui, a pound of butterflies hitting her stomach with force. Anxiety surfacing quickly as she realized that she would be buried with school work. "Oh…no!" She exclaimed under her breath. Trying to come quickly up with a solution as to who she could borrow notes from.

The list in her head was short, all of the second years she knew were all vampires. Ayato didn't seem like the note taking type, let alone attend class for a full two straight weeks. Kanato spent more time talking to Teddy than paying attention. While he didn't skip class, he didn't exactly pay attention either. Laito might keep notes but typically spent more time toying with the girls in class than note taking. He would be an absolute last resort. Thinking further, there is one other person, Shin. Doubtful, but it might be possible if he even half paid attention that Yui could get notes from him.

Zoning back to the reality of the car ride at hand, Yuma and Kou continued to bicker; over what, it was unsure. It seemed to be a battle of egos between the two of them. The car was finally coming to a stop, and Yui was quickly climbing out of the car. Before getting to a fast walking pace away from the car to her first class, she felt a cold hand grip her wrist in a firm and slightly painful manner. Turning around, she was surprised to see it was Ruki.

"I can't have you with us today, but be careful."

Yui was staring at Ruki; it was strange for him to care about her well-being outside of his or his brothers' self-interest. Nodding at his commentary and shaking his hand off her wrist.

Staring at the back of Yui's head as she walked away, why did he feel conflicted about letting her out of his sight? Shaking the idea from his head, looking back at the exit of the car seeing Yuma and Kou still bickering. Finally, Azusa joining them, the four of them walking to the classroom. "You two – would you give it a rest?"

Kou and Yuma were looking at one another before turning back to their brother, nodding at his request. They knew better than to question him, often when he spoke it was out of necessity and not wasted on needless banter. Walking past Yui's classroom, putting his hands in his pockets and checking that she made it to her seat. She was too busy to notice him stopping by but instead shuffling through her book bag looking frantic. Smiling to himself inside, he continued with his brothers to their third year room.

Digging through her book bag, it seemed emptier than she was expecting.

"Biiiiitch-Chan…" Laito cooed, his face leaning towards Yui, his elbows resting on her desk as he sits in his chair that is in front of hers. "What seems to be the trouble?"

Trying to ignore Laito, digging through her book bag. "My book, it appears to be missing. I swore it was in here before…" almost letting it slip that she was on a date with Karl when this whole mess began. Biting her tongue as Laito was sitting so close, Ayato no doubt in earshot and Kanato would undoubtedly go into a rage.

Looking towards a loud sound to her left to see Shin pulling up his desk to hers, "I can share my book with you." Plotting the deliciousness that he could inflict upon Yui being so close to her as it had been too long.

"I've got this!" another voice coming from her right. Ayato was sitting in his chair with a smile so wide, staring at Shin. Ayato's desk was already moved next to Yui's, and his book open to the chapter that the class was on.

Shin growling at Ayato's smile, Laito looking at Shin with a grin on his face. Enjoying the sight of the mini victory in his brothers' favor. Class beginning, Laito turning back around to face the front, and Yui squeezing her body together to avoid touching Ayato, but all the same doing her best to take notes.

"Where have you been?" Ayato whispered to Yui. Laito's ears are perking up at the ensuing conversation.

"I was unconscious for a couple of weeks."

Ayato is balling up his fists, "Did those bastards drain you that dry that they nearly killed you?"

"So I take it you haven't talked to Reiji?"

"Why the fuck would I talk to Reiji?" Ayato was raising his voice. The teacher clearing his throat giving a solid look to Ayato to keep it down.

"He could tell you what happened to me."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Umm…" Flipping the corner of the page she was writing on with the edge of her finger. Debating the best way to put it so it wouldn't cause a scene.

"Your father…"

Ayato held his breath as she spoke the first few words, waiting to hear the rest of it before warranting a response.

"He took me to the demon world and put me in a barrier to test my strength." The furling of the page with her finger coming at a slower pace, as her gaze turns to Ayato, who has yet to speak.

"Bullshit."

"Richter was there too. Professing his love to Cordelia who he tried to coax out."

"What?" Ayato muttered.

Laito after hearing this news, leans back in his chair a little bit more to gather more of the conversation. Clasping his fingers behind his head, using his body to block the view of the teacher a bit of what's happening behind him.

"Karl teleported me out when I threatened to kill him."

Ayato and Laito began chuckling under their breath. "You. Kill? The Demon Lord…" laughing a little harder.

Yui annoyed at the fact that they didn't believe her. The lunch bell rang as she finished telling the two of them. Standing up, she needed a breath of fresh air, the thought of her lunch on the roof sounded appealing. Just as she was ready to exit the classroom, a familiar figure blocked her leaving.

"Kou!"

"Hi M Neko-Chan! Ready for lunch?"

Looking at Kou quizzically, she wasn't expecting him to show up out of the blue. Nodding at his offer. Kou wrapping his right arm around Yui's shoulders, looking at Ayato and Laito with a knowing grin. "She was telling you both the truth."

"How the fuck would you know?" Ayato chimed, irritated that Kou was adding his two cents.

Kou winked at Ayato and then turned his gaze to Laito, "He knows the truth I speak of." Looking down at Yui, "Let's get some pasta! They are serving something delicious today!" Humming while walking off with Yui to the common area to get food.

Ayato turning to Laito, "What is he talking about?"

Sighing to himself, he was hoping to keep that secret to himself. It looks like one other knew about that night. "You know that 'he' has been visiting. It's been to check on Yui. You know she has the heart of Cordelia."

"Yes, that woman resurfaced that one night, we hauled her off to the dungeon."

"Do you remember the night at the party?"

"Yes, we all ran off to search for Yui because she disappeared."

"I stayed behind to ask 'him' some questions as something didn't add up."

Ayato is staring at Laito at this point, intently listening to what his brother is saying.

"I later found Yui, I thought alone, but it looks like that guy was nearby when I found her."

"Why would 'he' want to take her to the demon world?" Ayato asked.

"She's awakening as a progenitor, as a first blood."

Ayato was staring at Laito stunned, "… Seriously?"

"Didn't you notice? She smells different now than she did before. Her eyes are also a different color. He's up to something." Laito finished, putting his hands into his pockets and walking out of the classroom for some lunch.

Ayato contemplating to himself that he hadn't noticed any of the changes that he just discussed, but something did feel differently. Looking up at Shin's desk, he was sitting there staring at Ayato. Shin really did piss him off, just the smug look on his face seemed to irritate him to his core. "Fuck off!" he spouted at Shin, growling under his breath before walking out of the room.

Shin was getting ready to get up before seeing one more person in the room. Kanato was walking towards him to join his brothers for lunch, stopping by Shin's desk and giving him a cold, sleepless stare before walking out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Shin wondered. Overhearing the conversation, it appears that the purification process was working. He and Carla would need to continue the process if there was any hope of ensuring the future of their race.

In the common hall, Yui stood ahead of Kou to get her lunch. A couple of girls briskly walked past her and started talking to Kou. Ignoring the banter, she began to pick her items for her lunch. Getting towards the end, the flock of girls seemed to be getting louder. Looking over her shoulder Kou was inching his way towards her, but unable to get any lunch.

"Why don't you ever make any plans with us Kou?" Pleaded one girl.

"I have other plans already made." Kou states.

"But you always say that!" Speaks another.

"Have you seen my girlfriend? She's the reason why I can't make plans with you!" Kou giggles.

Yui's ears perk up hearing this come from his mouth. Looking at him in a confused manner, holding her tray of food. She wondered who exactly his girlfriend was considering she had never seen him with anyone.

Walking over to Yui and placing his arm around her in a familiar manner, "This is my girlfriend!" Leaning forward and placing a tender kiss on Yui's lips. Nearly dropping her tray from her hands, she didn't know what to say or do. He just kissed her in front of everyone and proclaimed that she was his girlfriend. Too embarrassed to say anything, looking at the girls standing next to him, all giving her a dirty look, she quickly began her walk to the rooftop.

Opening the door to the roof, it was empty. "Perfect!" Yui thought. Finding a clean section of ground near the wall, sitting down and beginning to eat her lunch. The door opened up to find an individual she didn't recognize, greet her familiarly.

"Hi. Yui."

"Hi." In her mind asking if she's ever met this person before. He looked familiar. Maybe from her current class?

"I wanted to loan you my notes. You were out of class for several weeks, so you probably want to catch up."

Her eyes lit up, someone with notes! Looking up at the boy standing before her, he was in her second-year class and must have noticed that she was absent. "Thank You so much! You are a life saver!"

"You're eating your lunch? Can I eat with you?"

"Yes!" Exclaiming at the fact that this boy was kind enough to share his notes with her to help her out. "It's so sweet of you to do this for me. Thank you so much!"

The boy smiled back at her after she made her comment. "Do those guys always harass you?"

"Hrm? You mean Ayato and Shin?"

"Yeah, they don't ever seem to leave you alone."

"I am a relative of the Sakamaki's, and they are friends with the Mukami's." Yui lied through her teeth.

"Oh, so you aren't dating them?"

Blushing under her most recent mouthful of food, "No, I am not dating them." Looking up at the boy sitting before her, a sheepish look adorning his face.

"If you aren't… busy, and you know, don't mind… you're so pretty…"

A deeper shade of blush adorning her cheeks, realizing what was happening.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Yui smiling back at the boy, opening her mouth to give him a response but was interrupted by the door opening up again, this time, someone she wasn't expecting walking through it. His menacing golden eyes were piercing her soul and illuminating the night air.

"Cute," Carla muttered. Walking over next to Yui and staring at the boy across from her. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"You're right. I just needed to go the library."

"Besides, this one is spoken for." Pulling Yui up by one of her wrists, and pushing her against the wall. Slipping his scarf down, and deeply kissing Yui in front of the young boy. His eyes are shifting towards the boy, sending him retreating down the stairs with his interest.

Removing his lips from Yui's, hearing her gasp. "Huh. To think someone finds your frail form beautiful."

"I am not frail!" Protesting back towards Carla, pushing him off of her with her hands.

Walking back over to Yui, pulling his scarf off of his neck, baring his face, nuzzling his face into Yui's neck. A squeak coming from her lips as his tongue ran over the crest of her collar bone.

"You've gotten sweeter since last time. I can smell it through your skin."

"Why'd you have to be so mean to that boy?"

"He doesn't matter. As a progenitor, you have no business mating with a human."

"You forget; I am a human!"

Carla looking at Yui with a look of annoyance as she challenges him over semantics.

"You are out of his league."

"At least he would appreciate me, and treat me with respect."

Carla pulling his face from Yui's neck, "You have no right to deny me. I am your destiny."

"Like hell you are!" Pushing Carla away from her. "I have every right to deny someone!"

Looking on at Yui, he felt agitation, but at the same time, something below the surface was edging at his consciousness. Her words rang partially true, but couldn't understand why he was willing to change his view on the situation compared to before. Was her blood attacking something within his body and changing his perception of how things were done? Or was it something else?

Deciding that he was going to take what he wanted, he pinned Yui to the wall with both of her hands in one of his hands. Yui was struggling under his grip; he was too strong for her. Unable to budge his body, his fangs drew closer to her neck. His other hand was coming up and pulling at her tie on her neck and unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt. Licking over the skin on her chest he was to pierce, and savoring the pain he would cause her.

Sinking his fangs in, relishing her delicate face and her body tensing under the pressure of his stamp. Taking a mouth full and swallowing to see how she tasted currently, suddenly taken aback as he experienced a sensation he had no recollection of. A memory of someone that looked similar to Yui, but wasn't Yui.

"What is this?" He asked himself. Licking his lips in remembrance, looking up at Yui. Her wanton face furthering his blood lust, sinking his fangs in again and drinking greedily of her. The more he drank, the more that seemed to unlock within his mind. It was overwhelming to the point that he had to pull away from slaking his thirst, but instead, attempt to regain control of his faculties as the images came faster and faster the longer he drank.

Sighing heavily, letting Yui's hands go. Her body was falling to a soft lump on the floor they stood on. Bracing himself on his knees, his scarf hanging from his neck. His white hair is hanging forward around his face as he continued to pant, almost as if catching his breath.

"Intense…" he muttered.

Yui was quickly buttoning up her shirt, her eyes watering from the behavior. Grabbing her book bag and running down the stairs away from Carla as fast as she could. Her chest heaving as she reached the main floor of the school building. His bite had hurt her a great deal, the amount of blood he took was also substantial. Not feeling well, Yui wandered to the infirmary and sat down on one of the many empty beds inside. Looking around it seemed no one was inside the office at current. In the corner, she was able to make out the nurse prepping some items. Turning around and walking towards Yui, the individual gave Yui a warm but bright smile.

"G'evening my dear. What seems to be troubling you?"

"I am feeling faint."

"Oh my-my-my. It seems you need to rest up a bit. Here, take this." The nurse coaxed.

Yui took the medicine cup from his hand, popped the two pills in her mouth and grabbed the water glass from his hand, taking a drink of it to wash down the medication.

"Now get some rest, it will all feel better when you wake up."

Starting to feel drowsy, looking up at the nurse, he looked familiar but couldn't place her finger on it. "My name is Yui…" Yawning in between her greeting, "Komori. What's your name?"

"Nurse Reinheart."

"Thank you Mr. Reinheart, this medicine is taking effect pretty quickly. See you when I wake up!" Yui was dozing off into a quick sleep.

Taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose. Karl's eyes changed to match his usual demeanor while keeping the white nurse outfit on in case someone else walked in, keeping his hair shorter to upkeep the facade. Leaning over Yui, unbuttoning her blouse, inspecting the progenitors bite marks. As he touched them, Yui began to stir in her sleep. Leaning forward, wrapping his lips around Carla's stamp mark and suckling lightly to taste her blood.

"It's gotten sweeter, more potent…" Smiling to himself, licking his lips. He wanted to taste more of her, but knowing that if he did, he may very well kill her or prolong her awakening. It was only a matter of time now. Flicking his tongue out, lapping at the wound on her chest, healing it up. Enjoying the flavor of the blood that trickled out of her body as it began to call to him. Buttoning her shirt back up, fixing her attire, and moving a blanket over her sleeping form. He caressed the side of her face as she rested.

"She looks so unassuming… so peaceful… so innocent…" Sighing to himself, smiling in contentment at how his plans were progressing so far. Putting his glasses back on and comprehensively shifting back to his Reinheart form, walking out of the infirmary, leaving Yui to rest and heal up.

Several hours had passed, and the final bell rang. The sound waking Yui up from her rest, her eyes opening; looking around her and adjusting to the dark room that she was in. Flipping the blanket off and stumbling to her feet. Opening the infirmary door and walking into the hall with the rest of the students. Making her way to the front of the school she was stopped just outside by a group of girls with a scowl on their faces.

"You. You are that girl. The one that stole Kou away!"

"Eh?" Yui looked at the three girls before her quizzically.

The first one advancing on her and tossing her body to the ground. The cement below her scraping her knee. Not understanding what was going on, dodging the second girl by rolling over onto her side. Standing up only to take a punch to the face by the third girl. Looking at the three of them wondering what the hell their problem was. A low growl coming from within Yui, the three girls jumping at the sound looking around them from where it came from and quickly scattering away.

"The nerve of them…" Yui thought to herself. Huffing and puffing at the incident, patting her school uniform down trying to get the dust off of it. Looking up to see the car to take them home no longer there. They must have left without her. Frowning at the situation, reaching into her bag and pulling out her second set of shoes. Sitting on a nearby bench and slipping those on, putting her other shoes in her pack and beginning the trek to the Mukami mansion.

Arriving within an hour after leaving the school, Yui felt sweaty from the fast paced walk but also exhausted. Grabbing the handle on the door and walking in, she was greeting with a maniacal laugh.

"Oh, this is beautiful!" Kou chimed.

"What's so funny?" Looking at Kou with a less than satisfied look.

"My M Neko-Chan got bullied! How cute!"

"So that was you're doing? You asshole! Why would you tell those girls that we are an item when we clearly aren't?"

"Oh come now, you can't say you haven't dreamed of being mine."

"Honestly? I can't stand you half the time!"

"Aww, is my little kitty jealous?"

Scoffing at his comment, "Hardly. Your attitude about how the world works drives me crazy!"

A hearty chuckle coming from the side of where they were both having their conversation, "There. You heard it from the horse's mouth!"

Kou is looking at Yuma with a touch of anger, looking back at Yui and looking a little disheartened. "Fine." Walking off to his room, brooding as he meandered his way there.

Yui is watching Kou sulk until he was out of sight, turning her gaze to Yuma. "What was that about?"

"He had it in his head that you liked him more than anyone in the house. What you and I were doing last night set him off."

Quirking an eyebrow, "What?"

Yuma was shrugging and walking out of sight of Yui. Sighing and shaking her head, she just wanted a bath at this point. Relaxation, some peace, and quiet. Maybe a little homework to help her catch up and get back into the swing of things. Nearly dragging her book bag behind her down the hall, she passed by a room that had the door cracked. Moving her vision within a shot of it, looking inside she could see Kou muttering to himself. Working his hands across his shirt, trying to take it off but the buttons are giving him a hard time. Remembering that he had previously mentioned he always had a hard time with them and felt a little sorry about it – Yui decided to go in and offer help in getting the buttons off.

Pushing the door open, Kou stopped in his tracks and stared. "Didn't you say you didn't like me?"

"No, I didn't." Sighing at herself, "Let me help you with those. Stand still." Kou reminded her of a little kid having problems with his buttons. Looking him over, he watched intently as she got near him and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Her fingers sliding the buttons quickly through the holes. Getting to the last one, before Yui could say anything, Kou had grabbed her hands and brought her fingers to his lips. Planting light kisses on her fingers, "Thank You, kitten."

Yui is staring at him for a second, noting that his demeanor had changed in just that brief few minutes. Turning around to head out, Kou called to Yui before she had left the room.

"Don't you want to stay for the show?"

Turning around to reply to him, "No, Thanks, I am…" her response falling short as she saw long lacerations across Kou's back. "What are those?"

Wiggling his shirt off of his back, "Oh you mean these?"

Walking over to Kou, placing her hand on the first one within reach and running her fingers in a tender and soft manner down his back. Yui was astonished that he survived something like this.

"You wanted to know about that time…" Kou was looking down as he began to unhook his belt. "The night they caught us. They made sure we remembered our punishments."

Yui was taking her left hand to cover her mouth in surprise, her right hand tracing the outlines of the scar tissue on his back.

"I was held down by my caretakers and made to be 'more beautiful.' They whipped me so many times in the same spot that my scars took years to heal fully, even with vampire blood running through my body. The night they caught us, they went overboard on me and had left me within an inch of my life. Had 'he' not come by and rescued the four of us, I would have died that night along with my brothers."

Yui is taking stock of his story, noting something that he's mentioned before. "Who is this 'he' or 'him' that you and your brothers speak of? You've never mentioned who this person is."

"Oh? He's our savior. His name is Karl Heinz."

The blood from Yui's face drained, her fingers grew cold, and a rock sank to the pit of her stomach. Wondering to herself that if Karl was using his sons in his sick twisted game, and he saved the Mukami boys – it was undoubtedly for the same plan. Irritated that Karl showed pity to these four, but at the expense of using them as puppets.

Wrapping her arms around Kou as sorrow began to fill her body at the hardship that not only Kou endured but that the rest of them had to go through in the orphanage. To the point that an offer from Karl looked appetizing.

"Why are you hugging me?" Kou asked in a confused manner.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through that."

"Neko-chan?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know that I didn't have this before you met me?"

"I saw it in a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"After I drank Yuma's blood, I slept and saw visions as if I was looking through his eyes. I saw you four as children, the sacrifices you all made, and how you all met."

Kou is thinking about the gravity of what she is telling him. "So if you drank from me would you see as if it were I?"

"Most likely."

"What about if I drank from you?"

"You'd only be able to see if you were a progenitor, a first blood. So you wouldn't be able to."

"Oh." A look of disappointment was coming over his face.

Yui nearly jumping out of her skin, lightening had struck somewhere outside while standing there. Kou was turning to the window and pulling the curtains closed. Yui was getting ready to leave the room before jumping again and shaking in place at the lightning that started outside. Kou was walking up behind Yui and wrapping his arms around her body. "Stay with me tonight if you are frightened."

"No, I am okay. I promise!" Trying to coax Kou away, knowing that he probably would want something in return.

"I insist." Bending and picking Yui up, carrying her over to the bed and placing her down.

"I need a shower, though."

"It's not a good idea with lightening outside. Get comfortable and I will stay with you until it passes."

Looking intently at Kou, still not trusting him, moving under the blankets and taking everything off except her panties and bra. Snuggling the blankets up to her armpits to hide her nakedness. Kou pushing the sheets up to Yui and tucking her in. Sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling at Yui. Turning to look out the window as the lightning hit again. Walking over to the light switch and flicking it off. Yui was half expecting to feel Kou move onto the bed and was surprised to hear him fluffing a pillow somewhere in the room and throwing a blanket over himself.

"Kou?"

"Yes, Neko-chan?"

"Just checking…" Smiling that he was keeping his word and not trying any funny business.

"If you need anything, just let me know."

"Okay."

Silence is befalling the room, the lightning crackling again outside, making Yui shiver under the blankets.

A light hum began to ring through the room, followed by chorus singing. Kou was singing softly from within the chamber. His voice was crisp and cut out the dead air in the room. Yui was impressed that he could sing and so beautifully, before she knew it, her eyelids had closed, and she was slipping off to sleep with Kou's voice in the backdrop.

As she dozed off, she saw the apple tree appear that grew in the middle of the lake, with a crisp blue sky above it. Her consciousness completely faded until the next morning…

 **I have created a forum dedicated to the series to assist with idea creation (for those of you that want to see external material) and also for those wanting to submit critique work for typos, inconsistencies, or just general stuff. It's listed under the title of the story name. I will be spending the next several weeks pouring over 40+ chapters (including OneShots) for re-visioning. See you in the threads, or if you just want to PM me; that works too! :)**


	39. Hidden Truth

Opening her eyes, Yui found her memory fuzzy of the night before. Searching around the room, the view was unfamiliar. Looking along one of the walls to see a door leading to the bathroom. Rubbing her right eye with her right hand as she flipped the covers off and put her feet to the ground to get up, she found herself tripping over something.

Her toes catching under a soft object that had been laying about. Without realizing it, Yui had tripped over the edge of the blankets that Kou had put out for himself the night before. Bracing her hands in front of her body to catch her fall, she found herself laying half on top of Kou. Her legs off to his side with her torso laying on top of his.

"G'Evening M Neko-chan…" He whispered to Yui in an all too pleased manner.

A small smirk adorning his face at the pause between the two of them as Yui took stock of what just happened. His hands currently tucked under his pillow that he was sleeping on until Yui had woken him up by falling on him. The top of his chest peeking out of the blanket covering his body while the rest of his body was still covered by the blanket that he lay with.

Yui looking over Kou as she lay on top of him, it was easy to see why the women fawned over his looks. He was very pleasing to watch and fair in his features. His blue eyes illuminated his gaze while his blonde hair accentuated his face. As Yui inspected his face, Kou's smile began to grow.

"So curious…" he mumbled. Leaning towards Yui, parting his mouth lightly. Yui at first wanting to pull away, but interested to see what a soft kiss from Kou felt like considering the only other time he's touched her was when he was forcing himself upon her in the alley. Her body pulling away, but not fast enough that Kou's lips still brushed her lips softly.

Leaning back towards his pillow, his hands still folded behind his head. "Not curious enough it would seem…" His lips forming into a full smile after making his statement while gazing at Yui. Shifting her body weight, she began to lift herself up off of Kou; squatting near his body to use her legs to get up. Not intending to, she placed her left hand on the bed, and her right hand bracing itself against Kou's chest.

"This must be what Yuma felt when you held yourself on top of him…"

Yui looking back at Kou getting ready to berate him, opening her mouth when she heard the door open up. Her legs shifting as she was in the process of getting up, her legs now over Kou, her head turning to see who was coming through the door.

"Oh, Eve… What are you doing on the floor?"

"Hi, Azusa. I tripped…"

"I can help you… let me..." Azusa began to walk into the room.

"No! I'm okay! Really. I can get up on my oh-wnnn…" Yui's voice jumped.

Kou's hands were on her thighs, lightly touching her skin. It was an unexpected sensation that she didn't need while trying to talk to Azusa. Kou began massaging her legs, changing the pressure of his fingertips while he continued to tease her while she engaged Azusa.

"Okay. Have you seen Kou?"

"No, I haven't."

"Hrm. Well if you see him, tell him I need to talk to him about Yuma's birthday."

Yui's body was responding to Kou's touches, her excitement already building. It was hard for her to concentrate.

"A birthday?" She kept talking to Azusa, too embarrassed to let him leave and potentially fall prey to Kou's attention. Her cheeks blushing as her body continued to grow in excitement. "I didn't think Vampires celebrated birthdays?" Yui asked, trying to maintain her focus.

"Since we were originally human, we still celebrate. Ruki is throwing a special dinner for him tonight. You will be coming won't you?"

Yui's mind going into the gutter as he spoke his last sentence. Closing her eyes and making the decision she needed to escape Kou's grasp. Abruptly standing up nearly stepping on Kou, "YES! YES! I WILL BE!" Yui shouted to Azusa. Kou laying below Yui looking up in satisfaction, knowing he had teased her quite a bit. He could smell her excitement and her blood responding to his touches. Her scent growing ever the sweeter.

"That's… excellent…" Azusa slowly spoke, eyeing Yui over. The way she smelt was appetizing, but Azusa could also smell something else on her. Given that she was in Kou's room; it was undoubtedly natural for her to carry his aroma. Azusa looking around the room again to see no one else other than Yui, chalking it up to coincidence.

"I need to get dressed for school, or I will be late." Yui panted while briskly walking around the bed and out of Kou's room. Already beginning her trek down the hall to her room to escape Kou's room, she heard Azusa close the door to his brother's room.

"Eve…"

Turning around to face Azusa, "I've told you before, my name is Yui."

Azusa continuing to look at her, "Do you have a present for him?"

Thinking to herself, "What kind of present would he even like?", Azusa still waiting for a response, Yui affirming, "No, I don't."

Azusa smiling lightly at her and walking a few steps closer. "We could go look for one after school…" His voice trailing, coming within a few inches of her, "or you could just offer him this…" Azusa grabbed Yui's arm. In his alternate hand a knife, drawing it across Yui's skin, liquid crimson spilling over her skin. Yanking her arm back quickly from his grasp, placing her other hand over the incision to quell the bleeding.

"Azusa!" Yui growled at him. Defiant eyes filled with irritation and discontent. Turning around and quickly walking the rest of the way to her room. Closing the door and locking it while turning towards her bathroom. Stripping down her top, and sliding her bottoms off. Yui wandered over to the mirror to pull her hair up as she didn't need to wash it. The blood flow slowing but still running down her arm, Yui had a thought. Knowing that typically the brothers could heal her wounds with their saliva and tongue, she wondered if her own saliva had the same properties.

Turning around, away from the mirror, lifting her forearm to her mouth she stuck her tongue out and began cleaning away the partially dried blood and cleaning up her arm towards what remained open of the wound. Her blood tasted sweet instead of irony like the last time she drank it when she had to protect herself against Karl. Closing her eyes, her blood re-entered her system. Her taste buds relishing in the sweetness that was being displayed upon her palette. Her fangs presenting themselves a few licks in, she didn't mind. Continuing to clean up her arm, she smiled at the edges of her mouth as she felt like a creature touching her arm to heal its wound.

Nearly finished, a light knock came at her door. Deciding not to respond to whomever it was, Yui continued to let her tongue linger on her skin. Hearing the door open, Yui opened her eyes to look at who was imposing their presence upon her. Her eyes shifting over the individual before her, it was Ruki. He had a look of surprise on his face as he walked into the scene that was beset before him.

Eyeing up her features, it was a manner of which he had never seen Yui. Platinum hair, eyes a bright gold, irises that matched that of another creature. Her fangs were extended, and her claws adorning little talons, her tongue currently adorning her arm licking up something that smelt wonderful to Ruki. "I seem to have interrupted something…" Closing the door quickly and staring onto the opposite wall of the hallway.

"Was that… her?" He asked himself. Blinking harshly as if to adjust his vision, the possibility that he imagined what he saw. Deciding that what he wanted to discuss with Yui could wait until later. Straightening his school jacket and walking back down the hallway.

Yui was done licking her wound, it was healing up faster as a result of her actions. Satisfied with the results, she stepped into the bathroom and started her shower water. Walking back to the mirror to the sink, she peered at the individual she saw in the mirror. Remembering that she had seen this once before, but it frightened her back under the covers. Reiji had come barging in but had assured her that everything was okay. Instead of screaming, Yui gasped but then leaned into the mirror studying her features. Opening her mouth and inspecting her elongated teeth, her eyes an entirely different color than before and cat-like irises adorning the center of the bright golden windows looking back at her. Reaching up to her hairline and moving her hair around. Her roots a platinum blonde mixed with white accents. Also noting that her skin seemed paler than normal. Turning around in the mirror, not noticing any other features that were different from her usual self. Accepting what she was seeing, she stepped into the shower but continued to question the changes in her thoughts as she showered.

Stepping out of the shower and getting dressed for school another knock came to the door.

"Yes?" She chimed.

Opening the door, it was Ruki again. "Ms. Komori…" His voice caught as he finished her name. Stopping at her door with his hand still on the handle, his eyes looking slightly bigger than before. Admiring what he saw before him, it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him, but Yui was standing before him changed from her previous form.

"What is it?" She asked while turning towards him, brushing her hair.

Walking within a close range to Yui, peering over her in detail, "When did this happen?" Referring to her change in appearance.

"I think this earlier this evening. I don't know how to get it to go away…" Yui's voice trailed as she looked down while still running the brush through her hair. Stopping mid-movement as she felt Ruki's hand touch the left side of her face, pushing her hair back.

His faint smirk still present, but his eyes showing forth an amount of wonder to her appearance. Lightly brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek, his thumb against her hair, letting the strands of hair fall between his fingers. His eyes flicking between her changed features. Yui started to blush under his gaze, she had never seen him look at her like this.

Catching his movements as overly familiar, "School is soon." Cutting his attention short, retracting his hand from her face and putting it back in his pocket. "Don't be late," Ruki stated before leaving her room. Running a final thought through his head that he didn't discuss with her the plans he had for tonight with Yuma's birthday, deeming it as unimportant considering she was livestock. Livestock didn't need to know about something important like his brothers' birthday.

Yui watched Ruki leave her room, still curious as to why he would visit her room twice only to tell her to make it to the car on time. Finishing up her before school routine and running down the hallway with her book bag. Getting into the car and shuffling around in her seat. Working on getting herself situated, she was too busy to notice that all the eyes in the back of the car were on her.

"M Neko-chan…" Kou muttered. Looking on at Yui awestruck.

Looking up at Kou to see a straw half hanging out of his mouth with his cup in hand.

"What?"

Taking his drink from his mouth and beginning to look thoughtful at Yui. He didn't say anything else.

Yui's eyes trailed to Yuma and then Azusa, who also seemed to be squarely focused on her presence. Looking over at Ruki, he still sat with his usual smirk but visually was also fixed on her appearance.

"Do I have toothpaste on my mouth?" Wiping the back of her hand against her face, wondering if she missed some.

Yuma sitting up a little straighter in his chair while looking her over, Ruki crossing his legs and placing his hands on his lap, Azusa smiling warmly at Yui, and Kou licking his lips while peering at her new features.

"Beautiful…" Kou mumbled.

Yui blushing at his words, what was with all of them? They were all acting strangely. Not realizing the effect her appearance was having on them, the car soon arrived at school. Quickly stepping out of the awkward situation in the car, Yui began to shuffle herself off to class. Before walking in, she smelt something familiar. Looking up she could see Shin and Carla standing in the hallway.

Shin looking on with interest and Carla stopping what he was saying mid-sentence to Shin to look at Yui.

"It looks like the purification is working well…" Shin says while a grin forms on his face, his one golden eye looking hungrily at Yui. Carla continuing to eye Yui up and down as she walks towards them. His eyes dancing with excitement, his blood quickening pace, and his interest gaining. Keeping his silence as Yui walks near them and into the classroom. Her appearance reminded him of something he hadn't seen in a very long time. So much time that he had almost forgotten about it until seeing her in her current appearance.

"We will talk later," Carla notes to Shin. Glancing again at Yui, who is settling herself down in her seat before heading off to his third year room. Shin going in through the door and sitting in his chair to the left of Yui in the corner of the class.

Laito in his usual seat in front of Yui and Ayato to her right. Scooting closer to her place with his desk. "Pancake, what gives?" Talking quietly to her.

Shuffling through her book bag and pulling out her notebook and book. "What do you mean?"

Laito turned around in his seat facing Yui, "So beautiful…". His voice in a tone that Yui recognized. It was the same tone he used when they were in the cemetery after he found her. Blushing at his compliment, continuing to look down at her book, quickly turning the page open to the current chapter.

Ayato annoyed that Yui seems to be giving them all the silent treatment, "Yours truly is speaking to you."

Looking up at Ayato, "I don't know what you're asking about."

"You dyed your hair?" Ayato asks while looking over her appearance.

Laito chuckling at Ayato's observation, "Much more than that."

Continuing to look over, Ayato began to notice different features about her. "Who did this to you?"

"I think I did. I'm not sure, though."

"What do you mean you aren't sure?" Ayato asked.

"Mr. Sakamaki, I'm sure the cute girls can wait – please pay attention, or would you rather spend more time in detention?" the teacher instructed Ayato.

"Tch!" Scooting his desk back over into position. Putting his head on his hands in frustration, shooting Laito a frustrated dagger from across the aisle.

Laito smirking a final time at Yui and turning his body around to face forward.

Yui mentally noting the only person she hadn't seen this morning was Kanato. Looking up from her desk, his seat was empty. Looking around at other desks in the classroom, he was nowhere to be seen.

The meal bell rang, Yui began folding up her books and putting them away in her bag. A shadow appearing over her desk, looking up, she was surprised to see Laito waiting for her. His gaze lost in thought, holding his fedora in his hand over his chest. Smiling warmly at Yui, "Plans?" Indirectly asking Yui if she had lunch plans.

"I – D…" Yui was cut off.

"She does actually have plans, with Yours Truly." Ayato firmly stated while standing behind her. His hands running over her shoulders pulling her hair back behind her neck, in doing so lightly rubbing his fingertips along the edges of her neck. A squeak escaping Yui's lips as his fingers sent a tingling sensation down her body.

Laito's attention turning from Yui up to Ayato. His smile turning into a look of irritation while his hand perched his fedora back on his head. "Perhaps another time then…" Still staring at Ayato, his eyes turning back down to Yui. A sigh leaving his lips and his playful demeanor returning, "Bitch-chan…" Laito walking past Yui's desk, running his fingers along her desk and up her left arm as he walks by sending his own sparks of excitement up her arm as he leaves the classroom. Jumping in her chair at his touch, Ayato growling under his breath at Laito as he walks by.

"That asshole…" Ayato declares while running his fingers through Yui's hair. "Let's get going."

"Why did you say I had plans with you when I clearly have no idea what those plans are?"

"You will see." Ayato states while grabbing Yui's hand and pulling her from the desk. Taking her with him down the hall and into the nearest cook room usually reserved for a different homeroom.

"Make me some Takoyaki!" Ayato says almost cheerfully.

Yui looking around the room, seeing several cooking stations and plenty of cookware to make Takoyaki, "Fine." Yui agrees, thinking it would be better than the cafeteria food that was being served.

Beginning to grab pots and pans from the cupboards, her mind trailed to how Ayato's hand felt in hers. His grip was firm but gentle compared to last time, he was seemingly more tender. Holding her hand out in front of her, wiggling her fingers back and forth while opening and closing her hand within sight.

"Oui!" Walking up to Yui and pulling at the skin on her face as if to snap her out of a day dream.

"Sorry!" Turning her head down and quickly starting to mix the ingredients. Ayato taking a seat at a table behind Yui as she made them Takoyaki. Taking a deep breath, he could smell it cooking but also enjoyed the aroma of Yui. Wiggling his legs in a predictable manner below the table, his fingertips dancing impatiently on the table while she continued prepping. His mind wandering, eyes trailing her body from the back.

Her jacket neatly hung on a nearby chair, her white school shirt with its sleeves rolled up. An apron that wasn't flattering in color, but she still made it look good. Focusing on how the bow in the back is tied, it was neat and firmly knotted. Smiling to himself as her cooking mannerisms reminded him of one of his brothers. Chuckling under his breath, it caught Yui's attention.

"What's so funny?"

Smiling at Yui, "Don't worry about it titless, just something I noticed."

"If I am going to make this for you, I request that you stop calling me that."

"What? Titless?"

"Yes!"

"Pft. I call it like I see it."

"Fine." Yui turning off the cookware, and beginning to unfurl her apron. Pulling at the strings of the bow, she had plans of rejoining the other students in the cafeteria if Ayato was going to insist on the nickname.

Ayato's first reaction was to get out of the chair to stop her, rushing around the table, leaning into her wrapping his hand behind her body catching both of her hands in his right hand to keep her from unfurling the bow.

"You can't go."

"I can, and I will because you insist on insulting me with that ridiculous nickname." Struggling with her hands to get them from Ayato's grip.

His left hand coming up and admiring Yui's features, brushing against the neckline of the apron string that held it on her neck. His fingers trailing to the inside of her white blouse and then up the edges of her neck. Moving his hand up caressing her jawline while looking at her golden eyes, what was this feeling she was electing out of him? He wanted to brand her so many times over to claim her body. Her eyes displaying a hint of anger and frustration at him, he found it delicious. The way her body responded to him also still tantalizing his memory, he hadn't gotten her alone like this since that night. He desired her blood, but that night seemed to be a beginning point for him.

"Ayato, are you okay?" her voice cut through the haze in his mind.

Refocusing on her eyes, searching her face for an answer to his dilemma. Releasing his right hand over her hands, leaning forward and giving Yui a light kiss as if to apologize. He needed to figure out what was going on but couldn't do it with her standing right in front of him.

"Another time…" He lightly smiled at Yui, turning around and leaving the cooking room. Yui standing in place with a confused look on her face as to what just happened.

Yui continuing to unfurl the apron from around her body while keeping her eyes fixed to Ayato as he left the room. "I wonder what that was about…" she muttered to herself. Deciding to leave the dishes where they were, she wanted to get some lunch before the break was over. Grabbing her school jacket and slipping it on as she left the room to head to the cafeteria. Standing in line she quickly grabbed a few items, taking her tray to one of the nearby empty seats. Most of the students had cleared out already as lunch time was nearly over.

"You."

Yui continuing to eat her food not realizing that someone was speaking to her. Flipping her phone out and thumbing through a few things while she put another forkful of food into her mouth. Stopping on an article that she wanted to read, a hand came by and swiped at her phone.

"It's rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you."

Yui opening her mouth to protest at her phone being removed from her hand and the snide remark when she saw that it was Carla standing near her. Her eyes growing slightly wider as this was the first time they had talked since the roof incident.

Still slightly irritated at his behavior, "What do you want?"

Carla staring at Yui seated below him, his glare intense to a point that Yui could feel herself wanting to retreat into her school uniform like a turtle. His presence was always so demanding.

"I want to talk to you about something."

Looking to her left side and dusting the seat off with her hand, "Go ahead and sit down if you want to talk."

Insulted that she expected him to sit on a commoners' chair, scoffed at her request. "Not here, and not like this." Carla crossing his arms while continuing his death stare at Yui.

"M Neko-chan!" Kou chimes while walking up to the table. "Azusa told me you were going shopping…" stopping his sentence noticing Carla looking ever imposing and standing next to Yui. "Hi!" Kou waves to Carla in a semi-cheery manner. Putting on his best face as an idol to purposefully irritate Carla.

Carla refusing to respond to the half vampire, continuing to stare at his presence.

Yui turning to Kou to clarify her shopping endeavors. "Yes, Azusa and I were going to go shopping after school for Yuma's present."

Carla quirking an eyebrow at the conversation, the last female of his kind was going shopping with a bunch of half-bloods? An emotion of irritation coming over him at the prospect that shopping was taking precedence over what he wanted to talk to her about. His sense of entitlement getting the better of him.

"What we need to discuss is more important than this shopping you have planned. You will cancel your plans so that we can meet."

"Ha." Yui let slip, she couldn't believe the nerve of Carla. "I already had these plans before you decided to tell me about this. Besides, you didn't ask me. Sorry but this is more important."

Growing wide-eyed at Yui's remark. She placed a higher importance on shopping with them for something for one of their kind than spending time with him? Carla could feel his teeth grinding, quickly trying to come to a solution to get her to have a conversation with him.

"M Neko-chan… What do you think you want to get him?"

"What does he like? Does he like music? Or art? Or what about gardening supplies or seeds?"

Carla still standing nearby listening to her line of questioning, why was she so concerned about someone else when it had no benefit to herself? Asking his brother for ideas on what to get him, she was putting forth an effort that was simply for the pleasure of another. Carla trying to understand the logic in his mind behind her actions, unable to justify how it would benefit her.

"What about if I take you shopping?"

Kou and Yui stopping their conversation and turning around to face Carla.

"What?" Yui looking stunned at Carla.

"Exactly, what?" Kou added.

Carla clearing his voice, repeating himself for the sake of the half blood and the human sitting in front of him, "What about if I take you shopping… for this thing that you want to get, for this person?"

In his mind thinking this would be the only way to be able to get her alone to talk with her, while an inconvenience to him, he would get what he needed from her.

Kou and Yui looking back at one another. Kou leaning forward and whispering into her ear, "If he tries anything…"

Yui nodding at Kou, "I will." Affirming with Kou that she would let them know somehow if she needed their help considering what Carla has attempted from her thus far on several occasions.

Turning back to Carla and nodding at his proposal. "We will go after school then so I can get Yuma's present and we can talk about whatever it is that you want to speak with me about."

Carla satisfied with the outcome, smirking below his scarf. "I will come to meet with you once the class has finished. Wait at your classroom." Turning around after finishing his statement and walking to his next destination.

Kou and Yui trailing his form until he's out of sight, Kou breaking the silence, "What is up with that guy. He walks around with a stick up his ass."

Yui giggling to herself, thinking that Kou acts very similarly sometimes when he's presenting himself more like an idol. Deciding to keep her comments to herself and smiling back sweetly at Kou.

"So tell me about what Yuma likes…" Yui asked Kou.

Turning his attention back towards the awakening female, "What do I get in return for this information?"

Yui opening her mouth to say something, the sound of it being muffled by the ring of the bell denoting the end of the meal break. Yui sighing in relief to herself, she would have to figure it out. Also disappointed that Kou was still expecting something for all of his actions. Putting her tray on a nearby trash area and brushing herself off from her lunch. Quickly hustling to the bathroom, utilizing the facilities, washing her hands and wiping her face down. Looking over her appearance, everything seemed in order. Yui noticed that her awoken blood still appeared to be running at its current level as her hair and eyes remained the same. Her nails, however, were back to a standard length.

Yui stepped back into class and took her seat, pulling her books back out of her bag. While opening her notebook, she saw a piece of paper tucked into the side pocket that wasn't there before and had a light stamped design onto the edges of the paper.

Smelling the paper, it was a scent she recognized, but she couldn't place it. Opening it up, Yui saw a note scrawled on the paper.

"Keep this with you."

Turning the note over, she didn't see a name on it. The handwriting looked familiar, though. Thinking about who's it was, her eyes turned down to a small charm that lay within the folds of the note. Picking it up, it was a small lady bug that was brightly colored with an orange body and black spots on its back. Yui smiled at it, it was rather adorable. Grabbing her phone and quickly attaching it to the charm ring, and tucking it back into her bag. Hiding the letter back in her notebook pocket, she would analyze the handwriting later to figure out who slipped it into her notebook.

Writing in her notebook, she could hear Ayato to her right side trying to get her attention. Doing her best to pay attention and ignore his whispering, a note came flying across to her desk. Unfolding it and reading it:

"Can we do dinner together tomorrow?"

Looking up at Ayato and then back down to the note. He was asking? That was a first. Scribbling something down on the bottom of it, folding it back up and flicking it back over to his desk. Opening it up, she could hear his body shift at her response.

Ayato read the note again, "Yes, and we can make Takoyaki." She wrote back to him. Even though it was 24 hours out, he looked forward to it. Tucking the note into his pocket, a smile adorned his face. Sitting forward the rest of the class, he did his best to pay attention while occasionally looking over at Yui. Catching her glimpse occasionally and getting a smile back from her.

The final bell rang, and Yui began stacking her books together and putting them away. Folding the last notebook into her book bag, she stood up and hoisted her bag onto her desk to organize it before remembering that Carla was supposed to come meet her.

Shin walking past Yui as he left the room. Stopping at the door and looking back at Yui with a look of worry instead of his typical demeanor. Why did Shin look worried? Yui began zoning out after seeing his expression, wondering what exactly he had to be concerned about.

"Are you ready?" Carla spoke, standing just outside the doorway while throwing a glare at Shin while he seemed to be lingering near Yui.

"Yes, I am Carla-san."

Yui and Carla walking down the hall, Yui putting her books in her locker and changing her shoes, tucking her phone into her pocket. Carla waiting for Yui with an umbrella nearest to the door.

"We are walking?"

"Are you so lazy that you do not enjoy a stroll in the rain?"

Yui blinking at him in confusion, half expecting him to say that he didn't want to be bothered with being wet and summoning a vehicle. She was actually a little pleased that she would be permitted fresh air.

"Definitely not." Smiling warmly at Carla. Grabbing her own umbrella from the stand and walking out the front of the building with him. Both of them beginning their walk to town utilizing the sidewalk. As they started walking into town, the car that took the Mukami brothers home passed by. Kou looking at the two of them intently as Yui and Carla progressed further along the sidewalk. Yui raising her hand and meekly waving at Kou while giving him a smile. The look Kou had on his face was unsettling, to say the least.

Looking over at Carla as they walked, he still sported his black scarf that covered his face. His eyes focusing forward on the destination in front of them. His gloves were firmly wrapped around the handle of the umbrella while the other one was tucked into his pocket. He seemed calm.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Yui boldly asked.

"I want to ask you about your past," Carla stated.

"My past?" Yui rhetorically asked.

Stopping in his tracks and turning his eyes towards Yui, "You look like someone I used to know…" His voice trailing with curiosity. Peering at Yui in her current form, her looks were uncanny. It couldn't be her, but how was it possible? Carla needed more information and Yui was the only one that could even fathom having the answers. Whether she knew it or not, her blood held more information than she knew…


	40. Convival

Continuing their walk into town, Carla and Yui maintained holding their umbrellas above their head as the rain poured down.

"Why do you look like someone from my past?" Carla asked.

"I have never known you, so I don't know who you are talking about," Yui replied, looking at him in confusion.

Carla deciding that it might be easier to find out what she knows about the progenitor race versus trying to get information out of her that she may not have any knowledge of. The last time her blood slipped through his lips, the images so vivid but painful that he had forgotten all about that time. He also remembered who explicitly stored those memories away, the current demon lord, Karl Heinz. His purpose for doing so still a mystery, but it was one Carla intended to find out. Just what specifically was he up to?

"Before being moved into the Sakamaki household, had you ever heard of a first blood or what a progenitor was from the church?" Carla inquired of Yui.

Thinking carefully, knowing that often any small thing detail would help in this situation. "No… but now that I think about it… all of the girls' bath boxes had symbols on it."

Carla pausing in his movements and looking at Yui, "What do you mean?"

"Well, my box had the crest for the Sakamaki's on it. My friend Victoria had a symbol on it that matched her wedding band."

"You mean the ouroboros that she wore?"

"Yes. Some of the other girls had other markings on their boxes too. We just all figured that the priests engraved them and handed them down to the girls to keep their belongings in order."

Carla taking into consideration what Yui was telling him, "Did any of the boxes ever have this symbol on it?" Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pocket watch. Facing the lid of the watch to Yui, showing her the symbol that adorned it, the Tsukinami family crest.

Eyeing it over, it had three points on top and three on the bottom with a band around the middle. Reminding her of a baroque adornment of sorts, she shook her head and verbally stated, "No. None of them ever looked like that."

He remained emotionless from her response and put the watch back in his pocket. Facing forward and continuing towards their destination. "Did the girls at your orphanage ever know their intended fate?"

"No, none of us. I didn't understand it. It didn't make sense until Victoria and I were discussing the topic at my party a few weeks back."

"Does it bother you that these families are using the church as a means to continue their race?"

Yui had thought about it in some detail, initially getting upset about it and thinking less of the individuals that called themselves priests. After thinking about it, though, even her own 'father' was among those, and he gave no indication that he would have any interest in a plan as such considering the amount of care he showed for her and the other girls there. Adding to it, that these girls were abandoned by their families, or left to die because their parents couldn't afford to care for them, they were illegitimate children of some noble, or like Yui, ended up on the streets for one reason or another. The fact that someone took the time to have a place for children as such and raised them to be individuals of society was positive in Yui's eyes.

"It used to. It doesn't anymore since I understand why it might be appealing to the families involved."

Carla was looking on at Yui in interest, "Go on…"

"The families that adorn the crests of our boxes at the orphanage, we are raised by the church to be then presented to the relatives. Without their generosity, we wouldn't have had a place to call home or know what love is growing up by ourselves. We'd have turned out to be completely different people. We can also choose to become nuns of the church if we so desire."

Continuing to peer at Yui walking next to him, it was certainly a different take on the situation than he was expecting. Many individuals in the demon realm would see it as a chore or a curse to have to care over a human. However, in Yui's case, it was considered to be a blessing and almost a required measure to ensure a co-operative between both realms. The whole arrangement was initially set up by the Demon Lord to foster continued friendship between the demons and the humans. Maybe his idea wasn't half bad if this was one of those results.

His eyes were trailing from Yui's face to the rest of her body. Lifting his hand to his scarf and pulling it down a bit to smell the air around her, able to experience the sweetness coming from her skin. Intoxicating just as he expected, adjusting his scarf and covering the lower half of his face again.

"Do you know who your parents were?"

Yui shook her head, "No idea. I have little memory of my time before I was on the streets. Of what I do remember, I was told my mother died giving birth to me. No idea of who my father is. Not many people knew me as a child…" Her mind trailing to something that popped across her memory. "However…" Yui stopped in her tracks and put her finger to her mouth, tapping her lips lightly with her index finger.

Carla turning around to face Yui noticing she wasn't next to him any longer, "Did you remember something?"

"Not exactly, but I did always think it was strange that she knew my name…"

"Who was she?"

Yui looking up at Carla, "Subaru-kun's mother. Christa Sakamaki."

"Third wife of the Demon Lord?"

Yui was nodding her head, "Yes. She told the father at the church that I was "special" and to take good care of me. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but with you asking me about my past… I wonder if she knew something that I don't."

Carla was staring at Yui intently, figuring out the best way to go about asking for further information. If a former wife of the Demon Lord knew something about Yui and knew of her, it was possible 'he' was hiding something. Something that was of importance if "he" went to such lengths to cover his tracks. What was the Demon Lord hiding that he didn't want Carla to find out?

"Did you ever see his mother after that?"

Smiling to herself, "Only once, and she was holding a small child by the hand. He was a few years younger than I…" Yui is stopping short of finishing her thought. She had met Subaru before and never realized it. Blushing a bit as she thought of him.

"What was her reason for visiting?"

Phasing out of her memory of Subaru's touch on her body, "Hrm? Oh, I am not sure…" Yui decided to claim ignorance of the situation. Christa had actually come to visit Yui to introduce her son. How had she forgotten that up until this moment? Remembering how Subaru clung to his mother's dress when he was presented made her smile inwardly.

Viewing the worried expression on Yui's face, it still made him even more curious that she couldn't remember much of anything before her time at the orphanage and that the third wife of the Demon Lord would take an interest let alone bring another vampire around a human church.

Yui and Carla were at the edges of town, walking into the shopping district. Yui's attention began diverting itself from the conversation to searching for Yuma's present.

"What to get, what to get…" she mumbled under her breath. Searching around for a store to start in. Carla walking nearby Yui, not assisting her in looking, but taking the opportunity to look at the area considering he didn't typically come to places like this. Often sending his familiars out to get everyday items needed.

"I think I know what to get; I will be right back!" Yui tells Carla before stepping inside a store. Flipping open her cell phone, she appeared to be making a call while inside the store.

Carla was turning around and looking out across the area, several individuals walking around with their umbrellas open. One couple was sitting under an awning enjoying a piece of cake together, and several other persons sitting having a coffee with friends. Wondering what else was around, he noticed a music shop across the street from where he was standing. Thinking about heading in that direction when Yui came out of the store.

"Got it!" Smiling to herself while tucking her phone away. Showing Carla the plant by holding it up in her hands. "It's called Borage, and they just happen to be in bloom right now. The purple flowers on it are so beautiful!"

Looking over the plant at Yui's face, she seemed happy enough about the situation. "Who did you call?"

"Oh, umm…" Unsure of how to respond. "A friend from school."

"You have time to make friends despite living with those half-bloods?"

Glancing down at her shoes, she considered him a friend despite his attitude towards her sometimes. In this situation, this individual was also the only person she knew that would know what she was looking for. "I guess I do!" Smiling sweetly back at Carla.

Turning around and looking in the direction of the music store with curiosity. "I have something I want to look at."

Yui curious as to what could have interested Carla considering he didn't seem to have much of an interest in going shopping with her in the first place. She followed Carla as he appears to be walking ahead of her towards the destination.

Stopping in front of the music store, Carla looked like he was ready to go in before stopping and retracting his hand. Yui was looking on with interest wondering what was going on. "You don't want to go?" she asked.

"I have more important things to attend to, we should be going." He replied.

Yui was setting her umbrella down on the sidewalk so she could enter the store. A patron that was leaving was opening the door for her. Looking back at Carla, he seemed to be already departing in a different direction. Yui stepped towards Carla a few extra paces, firmly gripped his hand and tugged him into the store with her.

"The other things can wait. It doesn't hurt to look around while you are here."

Carla felt his body tugged into the store, Yui's hand was warm to the touch. Nearly retracting it out of instinct, she had already pulled him through the door. Her other hand still holding the plant that was the gift for Yuma.

Yui continued to hold his hand without realizing it, "So what kind of music do you like?" Her golden orbs were staring into his, still surprised at her actions despite what he had done to her within the last several weeks. "I li-," Carla stopped himself. What was he thinking? Telling a lowly human what pleases him? Scoffing at the idea, Carla turned his head forward without finishing his response. His eyes were scanning the store as he saw a familiar face. Narrowing his eyes and casting his typical cold glare towards the individual as they noticed the two of them.

Walking in front of Carla to ask him again, "What kind of music do you like?" Yui did not see the individual approaching her from behind.

Shu walking up behind Yui, seeing her hand in Carla's, wondering what the two of them were up to. "Did you come to find a new muse?" Shu taunted Carla.

His voice startling Yui, quickly turning around to be greeted by Shu's presence. Releasing Carla's hand to wrap it around Shu's torso and hug him. "What a surprise!" Yui peeped.

Shu was bringing his left hand up around Yui and placing it on the back of her head. His right hand is coming up behind her and embracing her back, pulling her closer. "Indeed a surprise…" voicing his passive concern while eyeing Carla. "What brings you in here anyhow?"

"Carla-san said he wanted to look at the store. So we came in to visit."

"A fellow music lover?" Keeping his eyes fixed on Carla.

Refusing to answer Shu, he continued to keep silent. His eyes perpetually fixed on Shu from above his scarf.

Releasing her embrace from Shu to feel his right arm continue to lay lightly across Yui's back. His fingers holding onto her waist in a casual manner. Yui turning to Carla to see him standing completely silent.

"Carla-san? Are you okay?"

She looked concerned as he hasn't spoken a word to Shu since he arrived. Remembering that both of them had previously met at Karl's manor, she knew it wasn't due to a lack of introductions.

"We can head back if you want…" Yui voiced to Carla, noting his discomfort with the situation.

"No, it's fine. We may as well see what they have since we are here." Talking to Yui but continuing to stare at Shu. It annoyed Carla that Shu would speak so informally with him in front of Yui. Adding to it that Shu seemed at ease touching Yui when Carla had given him no such permission to lay a finger on her.

Crossing his arms, folding his hands under his elbows; Carla began to look at the musical headings before walking over to a nearby classical section. Yui following Carla, and Shu walking with Yui continuing to keep his arm around her. Shu is closely watching Carla's actions, seeing him take stock of what was before him before narrowing down his selection.

"I'd like to see that one," Carla stated.

Yui stepping forward with curiosity, "Which one?" Shu's hand sliding off of her waist, deciding to fold both hands up into his pocket and casually stand nearby while Yui searches for the music.

"The one with the brown violin on the front."

Looking thoughtful as she visually searches for it, finally finding it, plucking it from the display and turning towards Carla to hand it to him. Instead of taking it from her hand, Carla maintained his stance and began reading the information off of it while she held it. Confused by his actions, Yui continued to hold the item up for him to view.

"That will suffice."

Shu admiring Yui's features while she stood in front of Carla holding the album up for him to view. Her hair looked soft, her smell tantalizing, and her eyes an intensity that Shu missed. Just hearing her talk to both of them was enough to get his heart racing. Her voice leapt off his ears, teasing him of the next time he would get her to himself – he wanted to hear her sing again.

Shu plucked the album out of her hand and began walking towards the front. Carla realizing just what exactly he was doing quickly walked past Shu grabbing the item from his grasp and making the judgment to take care of it himself.

Shu smiled inwardly as he was able to get Carla to do exactly what he was hoping. Shu taking the opportunity to turn his attention to Yui with Carla distracted.

A light smile across his face, his right hand coming up to the side of Yui's face. "I heard that something had happened to you today, but had no idea it was this…" Her hair was furling in-between his fingers as it runs through to the front of her shoulder. His thumb is moving up to caress her jawline. Leaning forward towards Yui, he could see her take a few steps back until her legs were against the base of the display. It had been a great deal longer than he'd have liked since last time he tasted Yui's flesh. The smell alone was causing a minor headache as he stood near her. Finally coming within reach of her face, Shu could sense Carla on his way back. While he wouldn't have enough time to partake in Yui's deliciousness before he got back, he would be able to create a scene in which Carla would be granted displeasure.

Brushing his lips over Yui's in a tender fashion, cradling her head in his hand and pulling her face into his. Slipping a portion of his tongue into Yui's mouth as Carla rounded the corner. A faint whimper was escaping Yui as she reciprocated his tantalizing banter, unbeknownst to Carla's return. Her eyes closed and her body was responding to Shu's advances. Knowing that Carla was watching, Shu opened his eyes and peered at Carla as he continued to keep his lips firmly placed over Yui's. Bringing his other hand around her waist and pulling her closer. Yui's body was instinctually wrapping her free arm around Shu's neck.

Flooded with several emotions as the scene before him was within view; jealousy, anger, and envy were now at the forefront of his mind. Deciding it would be best not to say anything, and instead heading back towards the front of the store. He could finish asking Yui the remainder of the questions he had for her another day.

With Carla turning around, Shu knew that he had won. Gently pulling Yui out of her kiss, softly petting her head in a familiar manner, "I think your friend is waiting for you." Yui's body was already beside itself with Shu kissing her and then wrapping her in a firm embrace that she wasn't thinking about Carla. "Right!" Blushing at Shu and briskly walking up to the front, the more he interacted with her, the easier it was for her to forget about everyone else. If she didn't know any better, it almost felt like her heart ached for him.

Carla was already expanding his umbrella as Yui opened the door to the shop. Grabbing her umbrella and quickly opening it up. Shu followed not far behind, making it outside to grab both of their attention. Carla is throwing a dirty look at Shu as he exited the door.

"I seem to have forgotten mine…" Shu casually mentions to both of them.

"We can share mine if you'd like." Yui offers up her umbrella not realizing what was going on between the two of them.

Carla at this point knew what Shu was inadvertently trying to do. Attempting to drive a wedge between him and Yui, Carla walked over to Yui, grabbing her umbrella and handing it to Shu. Taking his umbrella and moving it off center of his body and pulling Yui towards him with his free hand. "You can share mine while Shu borrows yours." Smirking under his scarf, but all that Shu could see was the same cold glare that he had been giving him the entire visit.

"I need to get you back home anyways for that Birthday party." He reminded her.

Yui looking down at the plant in her hand and smiling, "Yuma-kun is going to love this."

Shu looking on at the two of them in interest, "A birthday party? For a vampire?"

Yui smiling and giggling a bit at his comment as it was nearly the same reaction she had, "They used to be human, so they still celebrate their birthdays" she affirmed for Shu.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, "Well let's get going then."

Yui looking at Shu, "You're walking me home too?"

Carla and Shu were staring each other down, knowing that neither of them trusted the other with Yui alone. Deciding it would be in their best self-interest to ensure that she got back to the Mukami manor without interference from the other. At least in their care, she would be supervised by the four of them – especially in her current awoken form. She was incredibly tantalizing to both Carla and Shu.

"Oh, I forgot something else…" Yui stepping out from under Carla's umbrella at a nearby market and picking up a basket of Apples. Knowing that Yuma loved them, she wanted to give him some as well."

Shu looking on in interest, "Apples?"

"Yuma loves them!" Yui replied with an enthusiastic smile on her face.

Looking on at the basket in her hand, his mind wandered to a time when he was younger. "Is that everything?"

"Yes, let's go."

Carla and Shu bidding their farewells to Yui, a Mukami brother stepped out of the entrance to the manor. "We are waiting for you before we begin, Eve," Azusa stated.

Walking up to Yui, Shu placed a light kiss on her check while holding her umbrella up for her.

"Sure, let me shuffle some things," Yui told Shu while shifting the apples and the plant in her hand. Setting the basket of apples down towards the ground, Shu reached out to grab them instead. "I will carry those for you until you get inside."

"We can talk more tomorrow." Carla reminded Yui. Nodding her head in approval of the comment, "Thanks, Shu." Yui glanced up at Azusa, who was holding the door open for the two of them.

She has arrived home safely, Yui was surprised Shu was still with her.

Her nose was greeted with a pleasant smell. What was Ruki cooking? It smelt amazing!

Shu was setting the Apples on a nearby table, "I should be heading back." Yui putting the umbrella into the stand nearest to the door and setting the plant down on the entry way table. Walking up to Shu to bid him farewell when Azusa's voice added itself, "You are welcome to join us for dinner if you wish."

Shu looking up from kissing Yui's hand, "It's okay, I need to be getting back. Besides, I didn't bring anything."

Yui thinking quickly, this would be the perfect chance to get the two to talk to each other outside of school, "The apples! You can give him those as a present."

Looking down at Yui, Shu couldn't find himself to say "No" in front of her. The smile on her face lit up the room around her. It would be awkward considering all the insults Yuma threw at Shu during school hours, maybe this would be for the better. Nodding his head in approval.

Azusa and Shu walking off towards the dinner hall, "Eve, will you get the birthday boy from his room when you come down?" Azusa asked Yui.

"Sure." She agreed.

Quickly rushing up to her room to get changed out of her school clothes, turning on the shower and cleaning herself up. Putting her hair up into an up-do and pinning a small sunflower to her hair. Tossing on a fresh blouse, and a mid-thigh length skirt. Dressing her attire up with a pair of wedges that she had in her closet. Satisfied with her clothes, heading out of her room and down to Yuma's room, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door after hearing Yuma's voice, she found him struggling with his clothes in the mirror. Chuckling under her breath, walking up behind him to help him. Grabbing hold of a stuffy sweater he was attempting to put on. "It looks good without this." She mutters to him. Pulling it off his shoulders and hanging it back on the hanger.

Yuma found his eyes wandering over Yui as she hung up his sweater. "Did you come to give me my present personally?"

Yui was turning around to reply to him only to find Yuma's face close to hers, leaning in to steal a kiss from her lips. Yui was pulling away from Yuma, making the kiss short, "You don't have to pretend you know. You aren't trying to get your necklace back; you also aren't putting on a display for Kou."

Wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in, "What if I want this?" Leaning in towards her again, teasing her by rubbing his nose against hers. Thinking about planting another kiss on her. He could make them wait, it was a party for him after all.

"You have a special guest downstairs." She murmured.

"A guest?" Yuma stopping his advances and lifted Yui back up to a standing position. Staring at her face, she was serious.

"Let me fix your shirt." Yui's hands trailed up, setting the collar of his shirt, her hands wandering down and unbuttoning the first few buttons to show Yuma's necklace. Her fingers tracing the outline of the thread that held it up around his neck. Smiling to herself at the way he looked. Blushing as thoughts of what could be escaped the recesses of her mind. It almost made her wish she didn't insist on Shu's attendance so that she could steal away Yuma. Quelling her excitement, she encouraged Yuma to leave the room.

"So what did you get me?"

"You will just have to wait and see!" Yui smiled, proud of her gift even if it was with some help.

Both of them going downstairs, Yuma stopped at the bottom confused by the sight of Shu sitting at the table.

"Happy Birthday!" Kou and Azusa shouted. Ruki sporting his usual smile, and Shu sitting to the side staring at Yuma. Finally standing up and clapping lightly, "Happy Birthday" he greeted Yuma.

Yui looking up at Yuma to see a face of confusion, "Who invited the NEET?" he muttered under his breath.

"I did," Yui whispered back while still maintaining a smile.

"Why?"

"I will tell you later. For now, enjoy his company. He traveled a long way to be here tonight."

Yuma was staring at Yui below him, figuring she had to have a good reason for her actions considering how outside of the normal they were. Not to mention the banter between the two of them that Yui was often frequent to during the time between classes or at lunch.

Smiling at Shu, Yuma took his seat at the head of the table. The six of them ate the dinner that Ruki made. Shu was doing his best to partake of the food given that his kind did not need solid food to sustain their dietary needs.

"Presents! Let's get the presents!" Kou excitedly proclaimed.

Ruki nodding his head in agreement. Getting up from her chair, Yui brought the presents a few at a time to the table handing them to Yuma.

"This one is from Ruki."

Opening it up, a pair of gardening gloves. Yuma smiling at the logical present from Ruki setting them to the side, "Thanks!"

"This one is from Kou."

Looking at Kou while unfurling the wrapping paper, not sure if it would be a trick or not, surprised to find that it was a set of hair accessories. Peering at them, they almost seemed feminine. Not sure if he should feel insulted or pleased, putting forth a small smile and nodding at Kou.

"And here is one from Azusa!"

Yuma was holding it in his hands, it was a heavy box of sorts. Knowing full well what it was based on weight, opened it up to find an elegant knife with a display in the box. Azusa had been giving him knives for a good while; he wasn't sure if he knew how to give any other type of gift. Knowing that his heart was behind it, leaned over and gave him a hug as thanks. "I will add this one to the others." Smiling at Azusa, letting him know of his appreciated gift.

Shu looking on in surprise as the four of them seemed closer than any of his brothers in their own household. Dinners were lively here compared to what he was used to. Watching Yui interact with the four of them was also very different from what he was accustomed to seeing at their house where often she was less than enthusiastic.

"I got this for you."

Placing the plant in front of Yuma.

"I didn't know if I should have wrapped it or not. Sorry."

Yuma was inspecting the plant carefully, wondering for what purpose she could have gotten him this. Looking at the tag on the plant, "Borage". Thinking to himself as to its purpose, remembering that this was the ideal plant to place around or near tomato plants to keep worms away from the roots of the plant but also other minor pests. Smiling at her gift, "How did you know to get this plant?" He inquired, knowing that she didn't have a lot of experience in the garden as was apparent by her ability to grow certain things.

"Admittedly I had some help from a friend." She smiled back sweetly at Yuma.

"A friend, huh?" Looking across the table at Shu wondering if it was him.

"This is from Shu." Winking at Shu from across the table, she smiled at him, knowing of something that neither of them remembered or realized. She placed the basket of Apples on the table before waiting for Yuma's response.

Peering at the Apples before him, it gave him a feeling of déjà vu. Why did Shu always seem so familiar?

"Well, no time like the present to enjoy these, right?" Yuma grabbing an Apple from the basket, rubbing it with his dinner napkin and taking a bite of it.

Shu staring from across the table, surprisingly finding himself smiling back at Yuma. His demeanor for some reason reminded him of something long past. Reaching over and grabbing an Apple from the basket, cleaning it off and taking a bite of it.

Yui began smiling to herself inwardly as she watched the actions before her unfold. Maybe there was hope yet for her to help the two of them mend their relationship and restore what had been forgotten.

The evening finished up, and Shu began to leave the Mukami mansion. Yui walking him out to the front, closing the door behind her.

"Shu, can I ask you something?"

Turning around to face Yui, a light smile adorning his face. "What is it?"

"Do you remember ever being friends with Yuma?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you used to know him as a child?" Remembering what she saw in some of her prior visions as she slept, often the memory of Shu and Edgar playing together frequented her sleep.

Blinking at her in confusion, thinking about her question. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Her voice trailed. Her memory was still fuzzy on every detail but knew that they had known one another previously. "There was a fire when you were a child…"

"How do you know about that? The only people that know about that night are…"

"Your brothers, and Edgar."

Shu's eyes growing wide, his smile fading to that of a blank expression. "I lost my only friend that night."

"What do you mean, lost?"

"He burned to death in a fire." Shu calmly states.

Yui trying to piece together everything that she's seen in combination with Shu's words. "Did you ever see his body?"

"No, they never found one. Reiji stated that he burned to ash. That is why there were no remains."

Trying to find a delicate way to put it, "He didn't burn to death."

Shu continuing his blank expression, turning from neutrality to a light look of shock. "What?"

Sighing, she knew it wouldn't be easy to explain this. "Edgar didn't die. He ended up in an orphanage several years later where he met some friends. Those friends were offered a second chance by your father."

Shu was trying to imagine the gravity of the situation, working to understand what she was saying. While his first reaction would have normally have been to reject what she was saying – it would explain how the four living in the house became half vampires and their origins of being human. It also explained why they had some vampire abilities and familiars which were rare for half-bloods.

"So you mean Yuma is actually Edgar?" He asked as if needing confirmation.

"Yes. It's the same person. The Demon Lord sealed his memories of his former self when he became a vampire."

Shu was staring at Yui, still making his deduction of the situation in his head. Asking himself if it was plausible, and if so, who caused the fire. Additionally, would Yuma have accepted the offer if he had known Shu was a vampire as well when they were friends? What would have prompted Yuma to agree to the offer in the first place given his distaste of aristocrats? It begged more questions than it answered. He also wasn't sure how he felt about the possibility of having his friend back.

"Shu?" Yui walked a few paces forward, her left hand touching his arm softly.

Her touch on his arm yanked him out of his internal turmoil. "I should go." Turning around and briskly walking away without saying anything further.

Yui watched Shu walking away, worried for him, she would check on him the next time they were at school to make sure he was taking it okay. She still had to break the news to Yuma. Walking back inside the house, Yui began taking her shoes off and walking up the stairs to her bedroom. On the way there she passed by Yuma's room, the door was open.

"So why did you invite that NEET to my birthday?"

Yui turned to Yuma's voice, noting a sense of agitation. He was unbuttoning his shirt while talking to her through the reflection in the mirror. "He's a friend of yours."

"He's no friend of mine. You seemed to think otherwise, though." The white shirt was sliding off the top of his body, Yui saw something she didn't remember before. "That mark on your shoulder…"

Peering over his shoulder, "This? I don't know how I got this. It's been here since I was a vampire."

"Do you remember yourself when you were younger?"

"You mean before I was a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Not really… why do you ask?"

"I want to try something…" Thinking about the possibility that her blood might have on him, if he took enough of it, it might be possible. Drinking from Shin, Yui was able to remember the memories that Karl had locked away. She wondered if her blood could potentially unlock memories for Yuma.

Running her fingers to her blouse, unbuttoning her shirt. Yuma's eyes trailing to her top, growing slightly excited but confused at the same time. Looking up at her golden eyes, curious to see what her intent was.

Yui pulling the neckline of her blouse away from her collarbone, craning her neck to the side and pulling her hair away. "Drink from me."

Walking up to Yui and brushing his fingers along her neckline, "Is this what you want to try?"

"Yes. I want to see if I can give you back your memories…"

Wrapping his hands around Yui's waist, brushing his nose along her neck, his fangs across her flesh. He licked across her sweet skin, it was too good an offer to say no to, even if he wasn't necessarily hungry for her blood. As he slipped his fangs in, a hot rush hitting his mouth as her blood flowed. The taste was different than anything else he had previously acquired from Yui. No doubt a result of her blood in an awoken form as a first blood – it was unbelievable. Closing his eyes, he let himself get lost in the sea of blood that was filling his mouth. Taking it gulp after gulp; he didn't need her blood but couldn't stop his desire to acquire it. Telling himself that one more mouthful would suffice only to find himself taking a few more.

Yui starting to get light headed, coaxed Yuma off of her throat. The look on his face was one of confusion and disorientation. Looking up at him, "Anything?"

Steadying himself, he had indeed gorged on her blood. "I think that was too much. My stomach hurts!"

Smiling to herself at the fact that he may have gotten a stomach ache. "You don't need to tell me anything now. We can discuss it in the morning." Yui helped Yuma get himself into bed and pulled up the covers over him. He fell asleep before she had even left the room. Curious that he fell asleep as quickly as he did as she was expecting more fight out of him.

Quietly closing his door and wandering down the hall, Yui had to hold herself up against the wall. She overdid it with Yuma, giving him too much of her blood.

"Do you need help, Eve?"

Too tired to argue with Azusa about the logistics of her name, "I would love some help."

"What's wrong?"

"I gave Yuma too much of my blood."

Azusa peering over Yui to see that her features were returning to a normal darker blonde and her eyes phasing back to red. Helping her to her bed, Yui shuffling off her clothes once underneath the blankets. Azusa tucking her in and then walking over to a couch nearby and laying down on it.

"What are you doing?" Yui asked.

"I'm going to protect Eve while she sleeps. If someone were to drink from you in this state, it would kill you."

Raising her eyebrow, noting Azusa's concern for her. Laying her head back down on her pillow, "Thank You."

Azusa was smiling to himself while watching Yui shuffle around in her sheets. He could hear Yui falling asleep as her breath slowed and her heart slowed with it. His eyes fixing on the window leading into her room, following Ruki's orders to defend her tonight since one or both of the first bloods knew where she resided. Yui wouldn't have realized it, but Ruki knew that Carla and Shin had both been tailing her around trying to find their manor. Now that Carla knew, he expected some form of trouble. It was undoubtedly only a matter of time.

Azusa kept watch over Yui the remainder of the night until the next day…


	41. Disorders of Endearment

Before Yui's eyes could awaken, her nose had picked up a wonderful scent. "Breakfast" her lips mumbled.

Stretching her arms, yawning and opening her eyes she began to view the room that was dim. Lifting her head up to see if Azusa was still on the couch, much to her surprise, he was. A wooden box sat on his lap, and out he pulled supplies to clean a knife he had in his hand. Continuing to look around, she saw a tray of food sitting nearest to the edge of the bed. Her eyes fluttering across the top of the plates trying to make out what was on it. Finally sitting up in her bed, Azusa's attention shifted to Yui.

"You're awake…" He spoke slowly while putting his knife into its sheath.

Smiling warmly back at Azusa, her stomach grumbling at the sight and smell of the breakfast near her. "Is that for me?"

Azusa getting up off the couch and walking over to Yui's bed, "Yes it is." Setting a nearby bed table over Yui's lap, walking around to the foot of the bed and grabbing the tray for Yui. "I made this for you…" thinking about his words, "with some help."

Yui smiling at Azusa, thinking of the sweet gesture that he is presenting to her. "Thank You, Azusa-kun!"

Looking at what was prepared, she could tell he put some effort into it, but it wasn't at the same level of cooking as Ruki's. Picking up her utensil, she began to eat. Azusa sitting in a nearby chair watching with contentment as Yui consumed the breakfast he made for her.

Finishing her meal, wiping her mouth with the napkin provided. "That was delicious!"

"I wanted to help you regain your strength." Azusa calmly stated, getting up from his chair. Removing the tray and table from Yui's lap and setting it outside the door of her room. Closing the door as he reentered her room and walked back towards her bed.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, brushing his hand near Yui's neck where Yuma had drunk the night before. "It's healing slower than usual…" Turning around onto his knees and leaning over her body, pulling her shirt down a bit to access the bite. Flicking his tongue over it, he could smell the excitement stirring Yui's blood.

Keeping her commentary to herself, knowing it would be ideal to be healed up, especially if her body was experiencing difficulty healing on its own. Azusa pulling himself off of Yui once the mark was healed up, turned to Yui and began smiling.

"Thank you again Azusa-kun."

Peering over Yui, he had a favor to ask. "Eve, can I ask you to do something for me?"

Curious in wonder as to what he could want but figuring that breakfast may have had an ulterior motive behind it. "What is it?"

Standing up from Yui's bedside and walking over to where he was polishing his knife earlier. Bringing it over to Yui and holding it out in his hands, presenting it to her. "My friends are lonely…I need to talk to them."

Confused by his words, Yui took the knife from his hands and held it in her own. Looking it over, it was indeed well taken care of and extremely sharp. The metal shined so brightly that she could clearly make out her reflection in it despite the dimly lit room she was in. Gazing up at Azusa, he was unwrapping his bandages on his arm. Yui held her breath as she saw three large lacerations come into view.

"I can't hear their voices anymore…"

"Azusa… what happened?"

"This is Justin, Christina, and Melissa."

Blinking at him again, wondering if he was serious. "I don't understand…"

"You remember Victoria?"

"Yes, she's my best friend."

"Mine were taken away from me, I keep them forever etched on my body to keep them alive."

Trying to understand where Azusa was coming from, he kept his friends alive so he wouldn't feel alone. Remembering prior that he had mentioned they were his reason for living before he drank so much of her that she passed out for two weeks; he also adorned her shoulder and named it Victoria. "You should let them heal, you have your brothers to keep you company now."

"No. I can't bear to lose them."

"Azusa…" she tried to reason with him, "You can still feel like you are needed and wanted without doing this." Yui holding the knife up to prove her point.

Taking it as an indication that she might be interested in his proposal, taking her hand and holding it with the knife to his flesh. Pressing lightly into the first wound. "Do it Yui-san. I need to feel alive."

Trying to retract her hand with the knife still in it, pausing briefly as he had just used her name instead of calling her Eve.

"I can't Azusa!"

Struggling with him to get her hand back to her body. Inadvertently cutting into his arm as Azusa pressed the blade harder against his skin, opening up the wound.

"Cut deeper please!" Azusa asked of Yui.

Releasing her fingers around the edge of the blade, pulling a corner of the blanket up to Azusa's arm to quell the bleeding as it began running down his arm. Azusa stood up from the side of the bed, holding his arm out to Yui to show her the blood running down it. "It feels so good…"

The corner of the blanket not reaching, Yui dropped it and scooted to the edge of the bed throwing her legs over the side. Bringing her hands up to Azusa's arm and pressing on the wound to stop the bleeding. Her hands warm to the touch on his cold flesh, it felt good to his body. "Please stop this Azusa!" she pleaded, her hands getting slightly dirtied with Azusa's blood staining the bottoms of her hands.

"The warmth, it makes me feel alive."

"I will get you something warm to drink then, how about some tea? Or warm milk? Hot Chocolate?" Getting up quickly to have Azusa embrace her hands on his arm with his right hand. "There is something else that could also warm me up…" His face devoid of emotion, his eyes full of sorrow while hungrily staring over Yui. Her night shirt and panties all that remained on her body. The aroma of her skin and blood tantalizing his nose as she stood so close to him.

Keeping his right hand over both of her hands on his left arm, he moved his left hand up to the side of her face brushing back her hair, running his fingers along her neck. Walking towards Yui, her legs hitting the bed, forcing her to sit. Yui looked up at Azusa with curious eyes, her hands finally being released from his grip. Moving her body back as he approached her bed, leaning his body on his left knee as he climbed over her body.

Yui moving in a manner that he could inch up further; she was a little surprised when he instead laid his body to her side, resting his head on her chest. Wrapping his arm that had been cut on top of her torso. Closing his eyes, and sighing softly as he wrapped a leg over hers. "You are so warm…" his voice trailed. "Eve is hot."

Wrapping her left arm around the back of Azusa, caressing his head in a tender manner, his body relaxed under her affections. Her right hand coming up to greet his left that is draped over her body.

Nuzzling his face into the creases of her neck, "Eve…" he licked her neck sending a shudder through her body. "Yes?"

Azusa could hear the beat of her heart quicken as he shuffled around, "You are needed too…"

Peering at the half vampire quizzically, doing her best to ascertain his meaning more often than not as he often did not speak directly.

Without saying another word to Yui, Azusa moved his face to the surface of her neck, close to where she was previously bitten by Yuma. Planting light kisses up the side of her neck, up to around the back of her ear. Yui could hear his breaths as his movements persisted. His slow and soft movements since laying down with her had actually excited her in a manner she wasn't expecting given the circumstances. He always seemed so thoughtful and often times soft in his movements unless he was trying to get her to inflict pain upon his body. Enjoying his movements against her skin, she wondered if he really just needed someone to show him that there was more to life than pain to feel wanted.

Gripping her arm tighter around his body, she found her hand running through his hair in an affectionate manner.

Azusa getting up, perching his body up on his right hand. "Are you okay?"

Yui smiling at him, "Yes. I didn't mean to startle you. It felt good…" her voice whispering a sense of desire back to him. Leaning up to his body, moving her right hand up to his face, rubbing it along the inside of his shirt and up to his face. Scooting forward a bit more and using her hand to lure Azusa into a kiss. Yui could hear a nervous twitch to his breathing as she moved to his lips for a soft kiss. Initially starting with a peck, Yui coaxed Azusa's lips to part further as they both continued their kisses. Her left hand now wrapping itself around his torso and pulling herself closer to him.

"These are so soft and warm…" Azusa whispered to Yui as he reached up with his left hand and brushed her lips against his fingertips. Yui grabbed his right hand that was holding up his body, placing it on her leg. Pulling him towards her as they both lay back down facing each other.

Her body gaining excitement as his words and movements continued. Leaning back into Azusa, bracing herself slightly above him while they lay in a relaxed inward spoon position. Azusa's hands sliding from her thighs up to her back under her shirt. Every part of her body was warm to the touch, he could only imagine how delicious her blood had grown as a result. Never experiencing this part of Yui, he was marveling at her aroma. It was becoming more intense the longer he persisted with her.

Azusa leaning forward and grabbing Yui's lips in another gentle kiss. His movements slow but tantalizing Yui with his movements. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, his left hand sliding across the top of the material of her panties and exploring her right cheek. A small whimper of breath escaping her lips. Opening his eyes after withdrawing his lips from their kiss, her cheeks sporting a brighter blush.

Giving her another soft kiss on her lips before moving along the left side of her face and down her neck. "I wonder if it's warm here too…" he teased.

All Yui could do was run her right hand up to his face and hold his head in her hand as she whimpered. She had indeed become accustomed to being bitten by them, her body craved it. With Azusa, his movements were tender in a way that she wasn't expecting given the amount of harm he seemed to cause her on a regular basis. Lacking the capacity to question it, her panties growing ever the moister as his foreplay ensued.

Yui began to nudge her face towards his wound that was most recently refreshed. Her tongue lingering along his arm until she was within reach of it. Licking at it playfully while planting light kisses onto his three lacerations. Azusa at first ready to yank his arm away only to find himself intrigued and interested to let Yui near his three prized friends. Her tongue lapping at the loose blood around the wound while placing extra kisses across his arm – the sensation was enough for him to lose himself within her embrace. The taste of his flesh and blood running through Yui, further fueling her excitement and desire for Azusa. She finally began to understand how their blood played a part in her awakening as much as her blood for them.

Reaching down his body with her hands, Yui slipping her warm fingertips under his shirt. Slinking her fingers around the waist of his pants and down the back of the material. His skin was like ice but quickly warmed up under her touch. Her hunger growing but equally needing a release of her crimson infusion. Trying to indirectly tempt Azusa to stamp her, he continued to tease her. Bringing her left hand up to his shoulders and across his neck, finally to his face. Moving her thumb within the range of his lips, reaching up to his face, parting her lips and giving him another affirming kiss. While doing so her thumb running into his mouth. Azusa lightly biting it without piercing the flesh of her skin. Yui wanting to feel his pain upon her flesh, he had kept her waiting too long, teasing her to the point that she was ready to beg for it if needed.

"Azusa…" she called to him.

Moving his right arm under her body and flipping her over so that her back is to his. Sliding his shirt and pants off, pushing his clothes off the bed and pulling the covers over both of them. His left hand sliding her shirt up and off of her body. Leaning into her body, Azusa held her in a firm embrace. Pulling her face back to his as he leaned over her body and greeted her with another soft but firm kiss. His tongue playing with hers as his left hand trailed to her chest and began rolling her cherries in his fingers. Alternating between the two, stopping his movements as a heavy sigh came out of Yui's lips.

"Are you okay Yui-san?"

Yui's eyes opening before him, her eyes were nearly black. A surprised but concerned look coming over his face.

"Don't stop… please…" Yui's voice asserted.

Azusa was not sure what to do until Yui confirmed it for him. Not recognizing her speech as anything as her own, but almost as if someone else was talking through her. Her aroma drew him in further, resuming his kisses, her back side grinding into his lap, teasing his erection that was separated by the material of her panties.

Yui adjusting her body and reaching behind her, grabbing Azusa in her hand and starting to massage him. Azusa's fingers slipping below the material that still adorned Yui. His fingers playing in the wetness decorating her entrance.

"Azusa…" she panted, "Grant me your torture…" encouraging his fangs to embed themselves upon her flesh.

Looking confused at Yui, her hand coming up to his head and guiding Azusa to her neck. Brushing her matted hair away from her neck, Azusa recognizing what she wanted; resuming her movements on Azusa below. He began teasing the section he intended on branding, running his nose against it at first taking in the scent of her body. Licking the skin to taste its sweetness and saltiness from her sweat that had formed with their actions. As his movements lingered, his fingers seeming to hit all the right spots on Yui. Biting into her neck, she felt her fingers tighten around him and her movements stopping while she relished in the pain that his fangs brought. Whimpering and squirming in place at the sensation, it was delicious. Her saliva sliding out the right side of her mouth as the adrenaline hit her system. Digging her nails into the open wound on his arm, a shock of pleasure running through his system. The way his flesh sunk under her nails was satisfying, reasons unbeknownst to Yui.

Resuming her movements on Azusa, his climax approaching before hers. Letting forth a grunt into her throat as her blood washed through his system with his release. Retracting his lips from her neck, leaning into Yui as his body relaxed, he continued his pace on pleasuring her. Her body moving over to face more of his features. His head popping under the covers and disappearing. Yui giggled as she could feel his kisses upon her chest, his tongue on her nipples and his fangs on her stomach.

"Again Azusa…" she requested.

Pushing his fangs through her pale flesh on her abdomen, a pleasured sigh and moan left Yui's lips. Azusa's head supported the weight of Yui still gripping his head through the blankets, encouraging his movements and pain he inflicted on her body. Her release coming as his second stamp adorned her body. Moving her hands under the sheets and gripping his hair in a firm manner as her body convulsed under his. "Azusa…" she panted in a lust filled voice. Yui didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold herself off before giving in entirely. She really had become a masochist for each of the ways they bit her. All of them branding her body differently, her mind going hazy with their scent, the way their words, touches, and glances affected her body.

She was being drawn to each one of them, instinctually as her blood continued to awaken.

"Yui," his voice spoke, "I love the way you smell right now." Azusa straddling her body and perching his torso above hers smelling the skin of her chest while moving his face up her neck and finally to her face. Closing his eyes and leaning back down to her, kissing her so hard that their fangs touched one another. His weight collapsing on top of Yui in a fevered pant, devoting his full attention to their kiss. Finally falling to his side, caressing the hair away from Yui's face. Holding her hands in his, bringing them to his lips and kissing them.

"Yui-san…"

Smiling back at Azusa, letting her body calm down without saying another word. A knock coming to the door.

"May I come in?" A voice came from the door.

Yui looking at Azusa wide-eyed. "Oh no. What should we do?"

"I can hide." Azusa scooting back under the blankets. Yui sitting up and brushing her hair with her hands and propping her legs up to give the bed more volume. Tossing some pillows around her bed.

"Come in!" She called to the individual at the door.

Ruki opening it up and peering at her in his usual stern manner. "You have a guest waiting for you downstairs." Yui began to stare at Ruki wondering if he was kidding, before remembering who she was talking to. This was Ruki. He didn't make jokes.

"Tell them I will be down in a bit. I need a shower."

Ruki looked thoughtful before opening his mouth, "You might want to shower too Azusa. I can smell your open wounds from here." Closing the door behind him.

Azusa flipping the covers off his body and smiling warmly at Yui. Bringing her fingers up to his lips again and planting several light kisses against her fingertips. Moving his hand under her jawline and kissing her again deeply, "I won't keep your guest waiting, Yui-san." Picking himself up out of the bed and walking to the door.

Yui watching his form move out of her room, put a hand over her mouth as she saw the large lacerated scars across his body. Some of them looking deeper than others. Beginning to realize just what exactly he would have endured as a child to sustain those injuries. Since she now got to experience some of his blood, she would also undoubtedly have an insight as to what happened to him as a child. Running her hand along her neck and her other hand across her abdomen, her body quivered at the sensation of his stamps.

Scooting to the edge of the bed and throwing her feet over the bed, she started her shower. Washing off, shaving her legs and rinsing her hair; she was now cleaned up for her guest whomever that might be.

Trying to remember if she had made plans, she felt a sense of dread arrive over her body. Forgetting that the day before she had told Ayato she would make Takoyaki with him. Not realizing it wasn't a school day, she should have thought her plans through a little more before telling him yes. In addition to that, she nodded at Carla's statement of discussing more of his questions today which would also mean he could potentially drop by for a visit.

"Oh no… No wonder Ruki was irritated." Thinking in her head that she royally screwed up on this and would need to apologize to Ruki later.

Throwing on a white shirt, a scarf to cover her neck, black shorts, and some white sandals; Yui tossed her hair into a ponytail and began heading out her room. Wandering down the stairs, a tall, dark figure was standing before her. He was paying an unexpected visit to the house no doubt…

"Reiji! What are you doing here?"

A grin forming on his face as his gaze turned to Yui. "I was summoned here."

Walking up to Reiji, she was going to reach to him to give him a hug, but her hand was quickly brought to his lips and a kiss planted on them. "Not in front of them." He muttered to her hand.

Trailing her eyes over him, his hair still a longer length that she had seen at the party a few weeks prior. He looked so very handsome with his hair at that length. His attire was also slightly different from his usual. The first few buttons on the top of his white shirt were unbuttoned, his jacket also pulled open more than his usual amount. His attire was slightly lighter in certain areas, black replaced with gray and gray replaced with white. His glasses still the same black rimmed ones that he typically sported. Yui couldn't explain it to herself, but he looked more dignified. She found herself staring at him sheepishly smiling at his change in attire.

Smiling to himself as he had caught Yui's gaze, clearing his throat to break her trail of thought. "Ah-em. Lady Yui. Did your friend like the present?"

Smiling at Reiji, "Yes. He did. Thank you very much Reiji-san for the suggestion!"

"Glad I could be of service to our bride and that you called me for such a question; my expertise in poisons allows me to be versed on such matters." Bending at the hip politely and bowing to Yui. Reiji was intoxicated with her scent just walking through the door. Knowing that he was being watched the minute he stepped inside, any movements on Yui would result in certain actions that he was not willing to deal with right now.

Ruki stepping out from a side area, "Welcome, Second son of Sakamaki."

Yui jumped as she heard a low growl come out of Reiji's mouth.

"Greetings. I will immediately ask that you do not refer to me in such a manner." Reiji firmly stated while giving a stern look to Ruki.

Reiji tightly squeezing Yui's hand to denote something else, but she didn't know what. Reiji stepping past her and following Ruki off to another segment of the house to have their conversation.

Peering around the entrance, Yui didn't see anyone. However, remembering that she was planning on making Takoyaki for Ayato later; deciding it would be better to start the prep work for it.

Yui headed into the kitchen to start her preparations to see Ayato already in the kitchen making a mess.

Stopping in her tracks as she entered the kitchen, she decided to watch Ayato.

"I'm supposed to put this in first… no, wait, I think this…" Ayato muttering to himself. Walking a path back and forth near a kitchen counter where ingredients were displayed, Ayato's attempts at making Takoyaki were horrible at best. No wonder Reiji never let him anywhere near the kitchen.

Stepping quietly behind Ayato, wrapping her arms around him in a firm embrace. "You need to put the Dashi in with the eggs along with the soy sa…"

Ayato had stopped his movements, turned around, and stole Yui's lips away in a kiss. Yui looking at Ayato in a wide-eyed manner. His eyes were closed, his hands holding her face delicately, and his breath held firmly within his chest.

Finally pulling out of his kiss, "Ayato…?"

"Quiet." Diving back onto her lips for a second kiss. This time, his hand sliding down the side of her body and under the back of her shirt. "Ayato…" she pleaded for air. His lips further encircling hers, prohibiting distant sound. "The Takoyaki…" she managed to get out.

Stopping his movements and staring at Yui. "Which one of them got to you?" His glare turning from that of pleasant to irritated. "That's the only explanation for you trying to pull away from me."

Yui pulling her shirt back down, stepping away from Ayato. "That's not it, just that you came over to make Takoyaki with me, did you not?"

Irritated with her response, he was determined to find out. Advancing towards Yui, pushing her against the fridge. Holding her hands to her side, pulling the front of her shirt up to see the first stamp on her abdomen.

"So I was right. You have been letting them sink their fangs into you. Here I doubted Laito's words…" Looking intently at the mark on her abdomen, reaching forward with his face and burying his fangs into her body in the same mark that Azusa had previously made.

"Stop!" Yui attempted to wiggle out of Ayato's grasp.

"It even tastes different…" Ayato spitting out the most recent mouthful of blood.

"Ayato, please stop. I know this isn't you…"

"It's not me?! _IT'S NOT ME_? What the _FUCK_ would you know about me anyways?" He fumed, enraged from the stamp adorning Yui's body still not seeing the second one on her neck.

Tears welling up in Yui's eyes, the pressure on her wrists was hurting her. "I know that you are kind beneath it all. That this is just a show…"

Growling at Yui, leaning to her neck to bite into her again only to see the second bite mark hidden under her scarf. Another fit of rage boiling up under his collar, ready to rip into her again. His fangs poised at her neck, seconds away from cutting her throat apart before he heard Yui's voice.

"Please don't do this to me, great Ore-sama." Her eyes shedding quiet tears as she peered over Ayato. She knew he was better than this, but he always resorted to it.

Firmly pressing his lips together in contemplation as to what he wanted to do with her. She pissed him off by letting other vampires touch her. She was his and only his, so why did he always find the others trying to steal her for themselves? Doing his best to understand in his mind that her blood was special to not only him but to everyone else, why was he not content to share her? Surely the strongest should have her, so why did he feel conflicted about finding another man's fangs on her?

"I also know that you want someone that loves you back…" she muttered as her tears continued down her face.

Leaning towards Yui's neck and instead of deciding to bite into her, licking at the bite mark on her neck. Healing it up before heading to her torso and healing the second one up. Releasing his grip to a lighter hold on Yui. Gazing up at her face, her eyes meeting his.

"And what if the one I want doesn't reciprocate that love?"

Yui gulped hard, his words causing her chest to ache and butterflies to dance in her stomach. Was he talking about her?

"Ayato?..." she blushed. She couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Whatever. Let's just make the Takoyaki." He furrowed his brow and released her.

"I'm sorry," Yui muttered. Wrapping her hands around Ayato and putting her head on his chest. "I don't know what I want right now." The tears falling over her face faster. "I-m… so…S-S-Sorry!" Yui began crying harder on his chest.

Ayato looking on in surprise at Yui, feeling sorry for berating her earlier. Sighing to himself, holding his arms up not sure what to do with the situation. Finally looking down at the top of her blonde head and wrapping his arms around her body. Contemplating to himself if the frustration he was experiencing was his feelings for Yui or something else. It made him jealous to even see Laito flirting with her, competing with his brother for her attention. Even Kanato's affections towards her annoyed him. Shu and Reiji also seemed to take an interest, Subaru equally, and not forgetting Shin in class who seemed all too eager to drive a wedge between Yui and him.

"Do you like them crunchy or soft?" he voiced.

Yui rubbing her face on his shirt to dry her face, "W-What?"

"Your Takoyaki… do you like the outside crunchy or soft?"

Blinking thoughtfully at Ayato, looking over his features, he seemed to have calmed down from earlier. Her heart was still pained and her mind guilty with a heavy weighted conscious at the situation, "Crunchy".

Smiling at Yui, "Well let's get started. Crunchy is my favorite kind!" Releasing his arms and walking back to grab the Dashi, pouring it into a mixing bowl. "What else goes in here again?"

Yui puts on an apron, tying to bow behind her, walking up next to Ayato, "the eggs go in next. Then the soy sauce, salt, and flour." Turning up to see if Ayato was watching her instruction to see him behind her, placing his left hand around her waist and his right hand on her right hand that was holding the whisk. Clasping her hand over the whisk, his hand firmly placed on hers; fingers interlocked with one another. His nose taking a deep breath of her hair. Yui could have sworn she heard him purr into her ear as he smelled her scent.

"Ayato?"

"Keep talking about how you want to make the Takoyaki… I will supervise." He smiled into her hair while giving her instructions.

Blushing at the way his voice reverberated through her body, it felt like as his voice slid through her body his fingers along with it. Coaxing excitement from her body. Confused as that sensation mixed with her feelings of remorse and guilt from earlier, it made Yui uneasy.

"After these are mixed like this…" Yui tapping the whisk on the edge of the bowl and sat it aside, "you have to heat up the pan with oil so they don't stick to it. After which we can pour the batter into the holes." Yui performing the actions in a slower manner since Ayato was still wrapped around her.

Ayato watching on in curiosity, Yui's hands carefully coating the inside of the Takoyaki pan with oil. Using her fingers to rim the edges of each of the cast iron imprints. Wiping her fingers clean on a nearby towel.

"Where did you put the Octopus?" Yui asked Ayato.

"It's here…" He pressed Yui forward and over the counter to reach in front of her. As he did so, Yui could hear him let forth another purr from his voice as he grabbed another deep intake of her aroma.

Blushing again as the previous blush had faded. How was it that Ayato was turning cooking into something more?

Yui dropped Octopus pieces into the bottom of each of the holes. "Then pour the batter over them like this…" Ayato releasing his right hand from Yui's so she could pour the mixture. Wrapping the second arm firmly around her torso and pulling her closer. Yui looked up from in between pours to find him with his eyes firmly fixed to the process of what she was doing. She smiled to herself at the way he looked. Much like a child interested in what was being cooked on the family stove, his gaze filled with interest and wonder at what she was doing.

Finishing the remains of the batter into each of the holes on the pan, Yui picked up the chopped onion and ginger; placing small amounts into each opening. Putting it on the stove, the Takoyaki began to cook.

"How long till it's done?"

"Just a few minutes. I will start prepping the sauce for them." Turning to a different portion of the counter she began to mix the remainder of the ingredients together. Ayato had released his hands around Yui's waist and began intently watching the Takoyaki as it cooked.

Giggling to herself, she caught his attention.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Ayato giving her a dissatisfied look, "That wasn't nothing. Tell me."

Figuring after the most recent episode, it was probably better to just tell him. "The way you were watching the food cook, it made me giggle."

Glaring at her, "How can I trust that you won't burn it? These things are like gold to me!"

Smiling at his commentary, his reaction was indeed adorable. Quickly finishing the sauce, pulling the Takoyaki off the burner and shooing Ayato away as they were flipped onto a plate. Batting his hand away as he attempted to grab one before Yui was done preparing them. Pouring the sauce over them and sprinkling Aonori and Katsuobushi over the top.

"Now you can have some!" Motioning to Ayato to dig in.

Picking up a toothpick and stabbing it into the top of one of them. Putting it into his mouth, huffing and puffing as the steam burnt his mouth. A broad smile coming over his face and a wide-eyed expression to Yui. "Holy shit, Pancake. These are amazing!" Grabbing a second toothpick from nearby and starting to double fist his efforts of eating the Takoyaki.

Eager to try her own cooking, picking one up and putting it in her mouth. Smiling at how they turned out, "they are splendid, aren't they?"

Nodding his head in approval, refusing to speak as he shoved the other Takoyaki into his mouth. Yui eating them at a slower pace since she was still pretty full from her breakfast with Azusa, she admired Ayato as he ate. He really was enthusiastic about this dish even though he was a vampire.

As they both finished the Takoyaki, Ayato sat with his head resting on his hands as Yui cleaned up.

"Yui…"

Surprised to hear her name and not some nickname he had given her, "Yes?"

"Thanks for having lunch with me today and making the Takoyaki."

Setting the dishes down, washing her hands and turning around to walk towards him. Standing next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and head. Running her fingers through his hair in a tender manner, "You're welcome, Ayato." Placing a light kiss on the top of his head.

"I hate to break up this tender moment…" Reiji's voice came from the left side of where they were in the kitchen. Reiji was pushing his glasses up with a gloved finger while peering at Ayato, who was sitting on the chair. "I need to speak with you Lady Komori." Staring at Ayato, "In private."

Scoffing at Reiji, in his mind, rationalizing that it was no doubt another means for Reiji to get Yui to himself. Getting up from his seat, leaning to Yui and kissing her firmly on the lips. Ensuring that Reiji saw his display of affection, knowing that as prideful as Reiji appeared he wasn't into public displays of affection. Reiji turning away from the scene and clearing his throat. "Ah-em."

"Yeah-Yeah. I hear you. Don't get your coat tails in a bunch." Ayato fired off at Reiji as he left the kitchen and headed out the front door of the Mukami mansion, heading back towards the Sakamaki manor.

Walking up to Yui with his typical judgmental glare, "I have been informed that the Mukami's are running on the same premise that the Sakamaki household is on. They are out to acquire your blood for their plan to awaken as a new 'Adam'."

"Awaken as 'Adam'?"

"Surely you have a basic idea of what's been going on. Why would you have three major houses after you, the Demon King himself, and the illegitimate son of the Demon King taking an interest in someone as frail as you…" his voice trailed while eyeing Yui over. His hunger beginning to get the better of him, the longer he is in her presence.

Glaring back at Reiji, irritated with the way he spoke about her. "I am not frail! Besides, if you dislike me that much, you don't need to participate in it, do you?"

Reiji annoyed with Yui, she had a point. If he did indeed find her repulsive, he could have backed away long ago. Holding his hand to his chin while he pondered, "Am I interested? Or something else?" Having a love-hate relationship with his father, he wanted Yui initially to spite him, however, after dancing with her that night at the ceremony – she stirred something in him that wasn't a familiar feeling. The way she called to him in that sinful voice, _Master_ , it made his blood boil with excitement and tantalized his mind at the prospects; especially after seeing her blood awaken as much as it did while she was with him. Snapping out of his internal conversation with himself, the scent of Yui near him and her fingers touching his body startled him back to reality.

Yui's left hand snaking up to Reiji's shoulder, her fingers curling the ends of his hair in between her digits. Snaking their way up the back of his neck. Her right-hand wrapping itself along his left arm, "Reiji-san?"

Looking down at Yui, his eyes began to marvel at her features. The affections she showed him were unlike anything he had experienced, he wanted more of the drug that was her company. Having her all to himself, it made him feel like something more than a status that his father wanted or the next heir to the throne that his mother wanted; better yet, he wasn't some servant to Shu. He was Yui's. The realization hitting him, his heart beginning to ache at the sensation as she continued to touch him.

Picking her nearest arm up that was resting on his left arm, sliding his fingers into hers and pulling her wrist up to his face. Bending slightly to reach down to her height, his lips and nose touching the crease on the inside of her arm. Nuzzling his way up her soft flesh on his way to her wrist. His other hand coming up to her arm and holding it firmly in place.

She didn't notice it earlier, but at some point, he had taken off his glove while she peered at his features. Both of his hands firmly planted on her wrist while her other hand was still wrapped up behind his neck tangled in his hair.

Reiji planting a light kiss just below her wrist, smelling her flesh just after to intoxicate himself in the way her blood called to him. Slipping her wrist into his lips, his fangs sliding over, pressing slowly into her flesh. His eyes opening to stare at Yui. The face she made as she winced in pain was exquisite; drinking from the open wound, her blood filled every pocket of his mind.

Blushing at his actions as her eyes opened to be met with his. His lips entrenched around her skin, his red eyes piercing hers as he gulped mouthful after mouthful of her blood. Remembering that Subaru was concerned after she had been with Reiji, checking her wrists as it was a place he loved feeding on when he had claimed his interest in a bride. Growing even redder, remembering that he had also fed from her previously when she had first come to the house. Had he been interested from the start and just never told her? Looking for his expressions and thinking back, he was always difficult for her to read.

Pulling his fangs from her wrist, reaching up to her neck with a free hand and unfurling her scarf. Wrapping it around her wrist to quell the bleeding quickly, but tying it into a knot of sorts that looked like a small flower instead of concealing the wound. After he finished fashioning the material, kissing the top of her hand, reaching into his pocket and working his glove back on while staring at Yui.

Bowing his head in a gracious manner a final time, "Lady Komori." Turning around and leaving the manor.

Yui was beside herself. Her face blushed from both Ayato and Reiji, she still had to go apologize to Ruki and also warn him of Carla's potential arrival. Washing her hands in the nearby kitchen sink and splashing some water on her face to try and calm herself down, she grabbed a nearby towel and began to pat her features dry.

Cleaning up the rest of the kitchen, she started to head to Ruki's room…


	42. Taxing Efforts

**I wanted to post it here in the event it was missed on the forum area. I will be doing an ending for each of the individuals in the story (including Karl and Richter). I also just released a new OneShot, "Dimensions of Love". Enjoy the new chapter and OneShot :) Don't forget to review!**

Pushing the kitchen door open, Yui looked around the room carefully as if expecting something to happen. A disorienting calm coming over her body, even though the surroundings were familiar, they seemed new. Meandering her way up the stairs to visit Ruki, Yui found herself pausing at the top of the banister looking down upon the middle segment of the chamber below her. Blinking a few times thoughtfully, rubbing her hand against the smooth polished wood below her fingers. Why did everything seem so familiar but new at the same time?

Rubbing the knot in the wood with the tip of her index finger, she spaced out. A nearby creaking sound in the nearest hallway brought her senses back to her, remembering she was on her way to visit Ruki.

Finally arriving at his room to find the door firmly shut. Yui lifted her hand and knocked a few times while waiting for a response. Moments passing and still nothing. Raising her hand and knocking again.

"What do you want?" Ruki asks of Yui from within his room.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Yui was trying the handle to the door to find it locked firmly.

"I did not say you could come in. Now, what is it that you want?"

Yui was staring blankly at the door wondering what was going on. "I forgot to mention that we might have another guest…" Standing quietly in front of his door, listening for any sounds that he might make from the other side. Perking up a bit as she heard him move towards the door.

Ruki finally opening the door, glaring down at Yui in his usual form, however, this time without his usual smirk.

"I wanted to apologize for not warning you about Ayato coming over."

"It's of no consequence. Anything else?"

"Also, Carla wanted to ask me some more questions from yesterday that we didn't get to."

Ruki looked down in wonder at Yui, curious as to what potential threat she may have brought with her to the house. "Come in." Walking away from the open door and taking a seat at a nearby desk where he seemed to be working on some letters.

Yui walked over and up behind him to peek at what he was doing when his voice startled her.

"What did he ask you about?"

Freezing in her tracks, "He wanted to know about my life… before the orphanage."

"And?"

"He said I look like someone he knew from his past."

Ruki stopping his scribbles on the letter he was working on and turning around to face Yui.

"Who did he think you were?"

"He didn't say."

Ruki stood up next to the desk and walked over in front of Yui. Lifting his right hand up to grab her chin and hold it firmly in his hand. Looking at her eyes, they were a muddled color, a dark brown. With his other hand, bringing it up to her face and pulling back parts of her flesh around her eyes and her lips as if checking for something.

"Are you feeling different?"

As Ruki's fingertips pushed her lips up against her nose, she let forth a half distorted, "No."

Pulling his left hand back and leaving his right hand still fastened to her chin in a firm manner, "What about your blood? Does it feel any different?" Turning Yui's face from left to right looking around the crest of her hair, her ears, along her neckline for any indication that something had changed on her.

"No. It all feels the same."

"Are you sure?" He asked in a curious manner.

Peering up at Ruki as he examined her, she found herself blushing as his eyes fluttered across her face. "Yes." She sheepishly muttered.

Thinking to himself, he had made several notes of Reiji visiting with him earlier about some of the discoveries that were sure to happen assuming they hadn't already popped up. Attempting to ascertain if all of the findings had come to pass, he was unable to render a final judgment.

His hand sliding from Yui's chin to the right side of her neck, leaning forward and quickly placing a light peck on her lips. Stopping abruptly and moving back to view Yui's expression and response to his gesture.

Standing perfectly still, blush heavy upon her cheeks, and her feet beginning to propel herself towards the door.

Ruki seeing her movements grabbing her neck in a firmer manner, wrapping his fingers around her throat in a near choking manner; pulling her into him and kissing her harder.

"Stop!" Yui proclaims.

"You seem so eager to please with my brothers thus far, does something about me propel you from my existence?"

Staring on at Ruki as he says the words, Yui could feel a twinge of pain running through her chest. "What are you talking about?" She protested back to him.

"Don't play dumb with me. Livestock that enjoys pleasing those that she is meant to be food for… that is your purpose. So, hurry up and give me what I want." Ruki commanded, peering at Yui with a genuine hunger in his eyes and irritation at the situation. His gaze remaining fixed on her.

Stepping backward towards the door, Yui's body began to desire Ruki. Her blood turning hot like it always did, and excitement electing from parts of her body that their sense of smell was keen to.

Stepping forward, Ruki forcefully shut the door as Yui tried to escape. Pinning her between his arms, her head in between his wrists as his face drawing closer. "Scream for me…"

Leaning into her neck, he forcibly bit her throat, his teeth sinking further in the longer she remains quiet. Suckling her blood from her neck, Yui let out a small plea for help but not what Ruki was expecting. Much to his surprise, however, he had lost his prized livestock as she was now running for the open window of his room.

"You won't make it." He proclaimed wiping the back of his hand against his mouth to clean up his meal.

"I don't care! It has to be better than this!" Yui shouted while edging her legs out the window. Ruki watching on in amusement as Yui's eyes fixed to something outside.

Steadying herself to scoot along the window ledge to get a better footing, her weight causing her shoes to lose their grip. Turning around to grasp the window only to find her hands catching onto Ruki. "Pull me in!"

His usual demeanor returning to his face, a sly smirk forming on his lips. "Mouthy livestock never actually does learn its place…" his voice trailing before his gaze turning to Yui, "Does it?"

Yui's heart sank, was he really not going to pull her up?

Leaning through the window, bracing his legs on the inside of the room, his left hand reaching down to get her to grab her shirt instead. Pulling her to his lips and sliding his tongue into her mouth. Sliding it around, hearing a subtle moan escape her lips while still clinging for dear life. Running his right hand again up her shoulder blade, Yui attempted to grip onto his body while he continued to hold her mid-kiss.

"Ruki, please! Pull me up!" Fear caught in her throat, sweat forming on her face.

Coldly staring at her while his smirk grows just enough for Yui to notice, "I wonder if livestock can fly…" releasing his grip on her and watching her body stumble off the edge. Closing her eyes tightly, Yui wished for a painless death.

"No! Please! Help!" Yui begged. Tears filling her eyes. Thoughts running through her head as to what was going on. He seemed like he was acting differently than before. Did she do something wrong? Was he dissatisfied with the fact that she hadn't selected one of them as Adam? Her answers coming sooner than expected as she felt the embrace of someone below her as her body fell.

Opening her eyes, "Kou!" Clinging to his shirt for dear life in fear of being dropped again.

Kou looked down at Yui and then back up again at Ruki. "What is this about?" He shouted up to Ruki.

Throwing Kou a dirty look, Ruki stepped inside his room and closed the window.

Setting Yui down and walking with her inside, "So M Neko-chan…"

"Yes?"

"What's going on here?" Kou making hand gestures to his face, denoting that something had changed on Yui. "Did you get color contacts?"

"What do you mean?"

"I say that they are a different color now than they were before. Why do your eyes keep changing? Do you have magic eyes from the demon realm too?"

Looking quizzically at Kou and his assessment, "I can assure you I haven't received anything like that." Yui began wandering up the stairs to the front door, then head back to her room.

"I have an idea…" Kou chimes in a cheery but excited voice. Walking up to Yui, taking her hand and leading her into a nearby room as they entered the house. It looked like an old dance room that was possibly used at one point. "I like this room because you can see my good looks from every angle!"

Yui giggled to herself, smiling and commenting to herself, "definitely Kou."

Pushing her forward further into the room, Yui found herself staring at her reflection in a full-length mirror. Kou standing behind her with a mischievous grin on his face. Licking the nape of her neck slowly before sinking his fangs in while watching her face in the mirror.

"Still as good as I remember…" his voice trailed. Licking his lips while giving off a devilish smile in the mirror. "Keep your eyes focused on your reflection and don't look away…"

Pulling the collar of Yui's shirt down in the back towards her spine and kissing softly. His gaze continuing to focus on her expressions, taking note of her reactions. Trailing his kisses along her right shoulder, down her bicep, forearm and finally around her wrist; holding it out to her side but in front of his face. All the while watching her demeanor.

"M Neko-chan is so cute when she's like this…" playfully dancing around her wrists with more soft kisses. Pushing the scarf back that adorned her wrist, and biting into Reiji's stamp mark that was hidden beneath. Licking up the excess in a playful manner, his left hand trailing back up her arm and down her torso. Finding the edge of her shirt and slipping his fingers under the material.

"Kou… I can't."

"Sure you can. I know you can." His fingers caressing the small of her back, his mouth lingering back up to the side of her neck, his tongue licking her ear before taking it into his mouth and nibbling on it. Continuing to watch her face in the mirror, he could smell her excitement growing even if she wasn't externally exhibiting it.

Whispering in her ear, "Here kitty-kitty…"

Looking down at her feet in embarrassment. She enjoyed the way he teased her even if inadvertently.

Kou's right hand quickly coming up to correct her posture in the mirror, "Chin up so I can see into your soul…" Smiling at his torment, his right hand sliding down to her calves and rubbing his fingers up, over her knee caps and lingering for a bit at the lowest part of her thigh. "How much cuter will M Neko-chan get?"

"…" Yui letting forth the tiniest of whimpers in protest. The heat in her cheeks rushing further throughout her body. As Yui watched her reflection, her eyes turning to a deeper color that she had seen before. A darker brown almost black made its appearance again. She had seen this before but what did it all mean? Leaning forward to gaze at her appearance before being pulled back by Kou in a manner that her body found pleasing.

His left hand sliding around her body to the front of her torso and slipping itself under the left cup of her bra. Rolling her nipple in between his fingers, electing a soft moan that only he could hear. "Kou. S-Stop…"

"Or else what?" His lips now running down the center of her back and up under her shirt. Sinking his fangs into the flesh on the side of her body nearest her waist. Drinking heavier of her blood, it had changed intensity in the brief while that he had been coaxing her behavior. Sweeter. Desire attempting to pull him back in.

Looking up at her facial features, her eyes had only gotten darker. Nothing else. He would need to continue, for the sake of Ruki's request.

Pulling his lips from his third stamp mark, his right hand moving to the front of her black shorts, unfastening the button and sliding his hand in. Yui's grip grabbing hold of his wrist, "Not there."

"Why not?" Kissing softly against her skin, his other hand continuing to massage her chest, "M Neko-chan looks the best while making these faces…" smiling into his next playful kiss on her body. Pushing his hand further in and beginning to massage the crease on her thigh. Running his hand along the panties that she wore, outlining the top of the material.

A breathed sigh coming from Yui's lips, her right hand joining Kou's below her shorts, rubbing her fingers over his soft skin. "Kou…" her lips mumbled while her body shuttered.

"You smell delicious…" Sinking his fangs into the other side of her waist and continuing to drink from her. The taste still largely the same. Pulling her shorts down a bit further with his teeth while keeping his movements above and below. Peeking around her body to watch her excitement build.

Standing up while keeping his hands firmly perched in their respective areas, leaning forward into Yui's neck and biting the other side. Picking up his pace with his left hand and his right hand venturing further across the panty material.

Another fevered sigh escaping her lips, smiling as he drank from her until he saw it. It was almost too fast for him to see but a sliver of a color escaped her eyes as he continued to drink.

"Was that green?" he asked himself. Thinking about what Ruki said to him shortly after Reiji had visited, it was possible and also potentially what they were looking for. Leaving his movements static and continuing to drink until he could replicate the effect.

"There it was again. Almost as if it was an escaped heartbeat, a flood of green shooting across the darkened color. Contemplating how he didn't see it sooner with any of his brothers or while she was in the house. Commenting to himself, "Pink plus green would give off a brown hue." Kou was beginning to see why Ruki was concerned. Yui's awoken blood was causing something else to emerge as a result.

"Kou… no more…"

Smiling inwardly at her skin as he continued to drink, "But it's so good!" Closing his eyes as he had gotten the answers that Ruki needed, he continued to slake his thirst.

Several moments later, the door opening to the room. Two forms laying before the tall, slender individual that had adorned them with his presence.

Kou looking up to see Ruki hovering over them. Yui lying unconscious.

"Remove yourself from her this instant." Leaning forward towards Kou, Ruki had to use his strength to pry Kou from Yui's limp body. Looking over at Kou, he had become enthralled with her blood and would not voluntarily separate himself.

"What's going on in h-" Another voice joined. Yuma had entered the room upon Ruki's request to help him with the task at hand. Quickly assessing the situation and moving to pull Kou off of Yui before he drank her dry.

Ruki dragging Yui in the opposite direction of Kou. "Had we been any later, she might be dead." He growled at Kou.

Yuma looking on at her limp body before looking down at his brother who seemed deep within the throws of her blood lust.

"It's so delicious… so filling. I want more…" Kou began to attempt to climb from the grip of Yuma. Unable to reach her, starting to violently lash out at Yuma, who was holding him.

"Put him in the dungeon until she is out of his system."

Yuma looking down at Kou, nodding his head at Ruki and hauling his brother off below.

Taking the unconscious Yui to her room, laying her in bed and beginning to undress her into bed clothes. Deciding it would be best to clean her up from Kou as a result of his rough handling. Carefully cleaning up every inch of her body, finally slipping fresh clothes onto her form.

"It's as I thought…" a voice spoke from behind Ruki.

Ringing the cloth in his hands before turning around to greet their observing guest. "She told me you might be visiting."

Carla throwing his usual cold glare over his scarf, walking across the room and across to where Yui lay on the bed. His right hand softly moving along Yui's face brushing her hair away from her face. "Consider your brother lucky he didn't continue to drink from her. He'd have gone mad."

"What do you mean?" Ruki asked inquisitively.

"Too much of a good thing…" Carla stated in a hushed tone while eyeing her features while Ruki pulled up the blanket.

Folding the cloth over and placing it on the edge of the tub of water he cleaned her with. "Her blood is changing."

"Yes. I am aware of that."

"Then you know that it's not just her."

"I don't expect a commoner like yourself to understand the delicacies of our race. You are dismissed."

Ruki looking on at Carla, surprised in his attitude but also expecting nothing less of the King of First Bloods. Unsure if he should leave Carla alone with Yui, deciding that he would be an idiot to attempt to move her in this state. Knowing that Carla was cleaver enough to have Reiji worried that Reiji took the time to warn Ruki. Undoubtedly for his own agenda, but none the less taking the warning seriously as neither of their houses knew what they were dealing with.

Removing himself from the room, Ruki taking a last look at Carla standing next to Yui's bed. His scarf still covering his mouth, waiting for Ruki to leave before making any other movements. The door finally closing, Ruki let forth a small sigh as he left Yui's bedroom.

Carla satisfied that he was left unattended with Yui, walked to the bedroom window and opened it. Shin leaped through the window and walked up to the foot area of the bed. Carla peering down at Shin's hand as it was balled into a fist, holding something tightly within it. Choosing not to dwell on what he was holding, turning his attention back to Yui's motionless body lying on the bed.

"They nearly killed her." Carla dryly stated.

Shin keeping silent, his eyes focused on Yui, growling under his breath. "When can we kill them Nii-san?"

"Not yet. One of the Sakamaki's knows what's going on, we need to wait for him to make his move before we can take her and continue the purification process." Carla calculatingly states while walking nearest to the right side of the bed and sits on a nearby chair after brushing it off with his hand.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

Carla contemplating the response to Shin's question, "I'm fine." Looking over Yui's facial features again, still not believing how uncanny she looked to her. "Do you remember _her_?", he asked Shin.

" _Her_?"

"From your past… when we were children."

"No. Yui does feel familiar, though."

"So you don't have any memory of that time?"

"No, Nii-san…" Shin trailed off in quiet contemplation. Bringing his hand up in front of him, opening the palm of his hand. Eyeing the gold and green pendant in his hand. Turning his eyes up towards Yui's nightstand to see a jewelry box sitting nearby. Walking behind Carla, lifting the lid of the box to see Yui's rosary placed inside. Rubbing his finger over the top of the green gem that adorned the pedant before setting it inside the box, and closing the lid.

Shin began heading towards the window, turning his head back to his brother who seemed to look concerned as he sat next to Yui's bed. "Are you coming?"

"In a moment."

Nodding at his comment before heading out of the room through the window. Shin was gone.

Continuing to peer over her body, Carla taking his glove off of his right hand. Slinking his hand under the blankets to find Yui's hand, pulling it above the covers. Resting her limp hand in his and holding it tenderly, rubbing his cold fingers along the warm flesh of her hand. Placing her hand back on the bed, he began to get up out of the chair. Leaning forward over Yui's face, his hair brushing her cheeks making her stir. Moving his lips over her forehead, planting a light kiss on the crest of her head. His right hand coming up to caress her hair softly as she lay unconscious.

"Sleep well, my beloved…"


	43. Proximate Attachment

Yui felt her consciousness slip into blackout as Kou continued to drink heavily from her body.

"Kou…" the last words to leave her lips before her vision faded.

Her arms became heavy, her body still, surely death was coming for her. After the pitch black dream had taken hold of her body, something else began to stir. As if waking into another world, Yui saw the apple tree above her as she opened her eyes. It's leaves stirring as a mild breeze swept across them. The apples are gently swaying to the movements of the air around them.

Sitting up, Yui took a breath of the air around her. The sweetness of the Apples was present, the saltiness of the water mixing within it, the soil below her body adding an irony scent. Digging her nails into the ground below her body, remembering that this exact feeling was present within her body before.

Remaining silent, Yui's mind began to access when exactly this feeling had come before her. It was after her party that Karl conducted, introducing her as the next bride. Soon after Carla's attempt, she had run away from them only to be later found by Laito. Quickly remembering that Kou was responsible for her black out, Yui began to pull at her clothing, peering under her garments to see how many stamps he had adorned on her body. Surprised to find that in fact, none were present in her flesh.

"What is going on?" Yui muttered to herself while turning her gaze out across the crystal blue water that surrounded the Apple tree.

"More than you realize," said a voice.

Perking up at the voice as she had heard it several times before, looking around, Yui still didn't see anyone else. Deciding to stand up and take the opportunity to search around the tree for the voice. Patting herself off of the dust from the ground, Yui began to look up in the branches of the tree. Several of the Apples still hung from before, and several other apples were now coming into view. Looking down at the trunk of the tree, Yui reached up to brush her hand over the crests that were adorned on it.

"It's so-ooo nice to finally meet you." Another voice from behind Yui chimed.

Startled by the proximity of the sound, Yui quickly turned around, pushing her back against the trunk of the tree. Bright green eyes pierced Yui's vision, long purple hair, a black dress with a white rose pinned to her right breast. Dark purple arm wraps, and darker purple roses adorning the lower portion of her dress.

Yui quivered in place at her sight, only seeing her in some of the Sakamaki's visions, her cruelty and manipulation knowing no bounds.

"Cat got your tongue?" the purple haired woman teased.

"Stay away from me… Cordelia."

"Oh? Have my son's been telling you of my greatness that you already know my name?"

"Quite the contrary." Yui snapped back.

"A little bird who's got some fight left in her, even after all that I have put you through."

Yui staying in place, her hands keeping firmly planted against the tree. Unable to stop staring at Cordelia, she was stunning. Commenting in her mind that she now knew where Kanato got his purple hair from, Laito's eyes, and Ayato's smile. She was most certainly their mother.

Cordelia walking closer to Yui, taking her chin in her right hand, "I wonder if I pluck the little birds wings if she will still be able to fly…" The edges of Cordelia's mouth turning up into a mischievous smile before holding her left hand in front of her mouth and laughing while stepping back.

"Get away from me," Yui demanded after building up the courage to say something.

"Oh? I would if I wanted to, but I have been having so much fun driving you around!" Cordelia taunted from under her covered smile.

"So… you mean… you've been…"

"Influencing your behavior. Yes."

Yui suddenly didn't feel so well. A lead weight planting itself in her stomach, her skin going cold as all the blood seemed to leave her body. "Did they even know?"

Smiling at Yui in a method most joyous, "They probably all think that they are in love with you, but they have only seen what I choose to show them. The sweet innocent girl from church doing such lewd things with them. Simply adorable!"

Ashamed of her actions, looking down at the floor. That would explain the temporary memory lapses that sometimes occurred. No doubt as a result of Cordelia imposing her personality on Yui's. Thinking deeper about the situation, there were times when Yui knew exactly what she was doing, and everything was crystal clear. Going back through her memories, when she was with some of them, she didn't exhibit any of the symptoms that would have resulted in Cordelia meddling with her body.

"Am I really that kind of person?" Yui whispered to herself, tears forming in her eyes. Realizing that she did have feelings for some of them, even without Cordelia's interference, she had grown fond of many of them and had even learned to develop feelings of romantic interest in others. Blushing as some of the encounters with each of the households had already played out, finding herself to enjoy what transpired.

Cordelia walking forward and lifting Yui up by her collar, "Give me your body so that I can roam a new plain of existence."

"No. You had your time."

Cordelia's eyes growing wide, "Don't you dare lecture me like he does!" Gritting her teeth as the last words leave her mouth. Yui's wording reminding her of how Karl talked to her when she was chained up inside Yui's body. Cordelia bringing up her other hand and slapping Yui across the face.

Her face smarted, but Yui continued to look at Cordelia squarely in the face, she could see the desperation in her eyes. Her anger boiling over the top, her pleasant smile turning to that of a wicked grimace. "You will give me what I want!" She spouted at Yui.

"No," Yui confirmed.

Cordelia taking her hand from her shirt and instead wrapping both of her hands around Yui's neck. "You will give it to me, or I will take it from your lifeless corpse!"

Her legs flailing about below her, her hands clawing at the webbed material on Cordelia's arm, ripping it off of her pale flesh. Unable to speak, Yui's breaths were escaping her lips in a failed attempt.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Cordelia yelled, dropping Yui, taking a few steps back and clutching at her head. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

Coughing to catch her air, Yui kept her left hand on her throat massaging the pain away from Cordelia's grasp. Her eyes watered from the pain that she wrecked upon her body. Staring at the purple haired woman in front of her who seemed to be writhing in pain, clutching her head. Continuing to calm down from being choked, Yui sat silently and watched Cordelia.

"What do you want?" A frustrated reply ripped from Cordelia's lips. Her head turning up in confusion, looking around where she and Yui resided. "I refuse!" Cordelia spat as if talking to someone else.

Yui began to look around their surroundings to see if she had missed anyone that Cordelia could be talking to. Scanning the area several times to still see no one. Looking back on at the scene before her quizzically wondering just what exactly was going on. Despite her recent attempt at choking her to death, Yui decided to try and console Cordelia. Inching over to her and rubbing her back lightly to try and sooth her.

"Get your filthy human hands off of me!"

Removing her touches from Cordelia, sighing at her behavior and trying to figure out what was going on. Cordelia had begun to cry with her face in her hands and her left glove becoming soaked with her tears.

"Why? Why do you never give me what I want?"

Quirking an eyebrow at her words, still continuing to look around wondering what the hell was going on. Still wanting to offer some comfort to Cordelia, Yui lightly gripping the sides of purple hair that hung around her body and pulling them back, "It will be okay. You will be all right."

Cordelia's demeanor immediately changing, looking up at Yui with an intensity that made Yui quickly retreat a few paces away from Cordelia. Her eyes smeared with her mascara from crying, her skin pitched a light pink from the irritation of whatever was happening.

"If she won't let me have what I want, I will just have to take it for myself."

Yui terrified of what exactly that meant, "What do you want?"

Cordelia leapt from her current placement to on top of Yui within a matter of seconds. Yui scooted back, the fresh water began to soak into her clothes.

"I will have your lifeless corpse!" Cordelia moving her hands to a familiar placement that adorned Yui's neck earlier. Wrapping her fingers tighter around Yui's neck, but this time pushing Yui up to the water's edge and submerging her head backward into the water.

"P-Please…mhhpph" Yui managed to get out before the water filled her mouth as she tried to plead with Cordelia.

"You've grown up to become so beautiful…" A voice invaded Yui's mind.

Opening her eyes under the water, the salt burning her eyes and quickly closing them again. Cordelia's grasp pulling Yui out of the water again, "Had enough? You worthless piece of real estate! Ready to give me what I want?"

"Don't do this!" Yui blurted.

Unsatisfied with the response, pushing Yui's head back into the water. Cordelia's hand holding Yui in place, taking joy in watching her face contort and struggle under the blue water as life slipped little by little from Yui's body.

"It's a shame that she turned out to become so ugly, she really was a sweet child."

Yui acknowledged the voice but was losing strength quickly due to what she was being subjected to. Yui's movements slowing as more of the water filled her lungs. Nearly spent, she was losing the will to struggle with Cordelia.

Seeing that Yui was near her end, deciding to ask her a final time. A willing host was typically easier to control than a challenging one. Pulling Yui up again, "Well?"

"Screw you!" Yui spouted with her last bits of breath.

Cordelia plunging Yui's head back into the water to instead feel Yui pull her in. With the thick material that Cordelia had on, it would quickly weight her to the bottom of the water, and she would drown. Quickly trying to get out of the water, Cordelia had released her grip on Yui, but the water still seemed to be pulling her in. "Get off of me you wench!" Cordelia chimed while clawing at the water. Cordelia continued to struggle until she had been pulled under by something.

Pulling her nearly lifeless body out of the water; Yui crawled on her hands and knees before coughing up some of the water in her lungs. Finally, able to breathe a little better, resting her arm on the soil below her and placing her head on her arm. A sigh coming from Yui's lips.

"She will be back."

Yui was startled, hearing the same voice again. Looking at the water to see if anything had changed. It was shimmering a silver light from where Yui was being drowned earlier. Crawling back to the edge of the water, Yui stuck her face over the edge to look at her reflection in the water. Everything looked the same. Looking up at the surface of the water, Yui could make out something that looked like a mirage.

Her eyes refocusing on whatever it was coming closer to her, it looked like another woman. As the image drew closer to her, Yui's eyes began to grow a little wider. "Who are you?"

She wore a long dress that swayed easily in the wind, perfect for her taller frame and slender build. The material wrapped around her torso in an elegant manner, something Yui would have seen in a time period of ancients. A pendant adorned her left breast, a green stone inset to a gold decoration that looked as if it was a gift to the individual walking towards her. Gold banding adorning her biceps, gold bangled bracelets and a ring that was in the shape of a feline around her finger. Her hair a platinum color with gold tips, her eyes two golden sunbursts that lit up her body. The way this woman walked towards Yui made her perk up, she commanded a presence that Yui had never felt in her life – an intensely warming positive confidence as she got closer.

The woman standing above her, pulling up the hem of her dress while stepping off the water and onto the soil nearest Yui. The moist soil sticking to her bare feet as she approaches Yui. Looking up at the beautiful individual before her, Yui could sense that she instantly trusted this person. Questioning her logic as to how that was possible, considering she had just met, but somewhere inside it seemed like this person had truly been there all along.

Smiling warmly at Yui, "My name is Menae."

"My name is Y- "

Before finishing her introduction, Menae had leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I know who are you, Yui." Smiling again at her blank expression as she walked behind Yui.

Beginning to sit on her legs behind her, "Lean back onto my lap, rest your head and relax."

Looking at her quizzically, Yui questioned just what exactly she had planned.

"I have no intention of hurting you, my dear. Now please, let me help you."

Deciding that it was better than Cordelia choking the life from her, she decided that Menae seemed to have a different air about her and that she could be trusted. Doing as instructed, laying her head back onto Menae's lap and folding her hands in a comfortable manner over her torso.

"Thank you. Now breath like normal, I am going to get the rest of this water out of your lungs."

Doing as instructed, Yui began to breathe normally. Menae's right hand coming over Yui's chest, pressing lightly. A warming sensation coming into Yui's body from her hand, the water had begun to move up the inside of her body while making its way out.

"Now take a nice slow breath."

Yui complying with her instructions, Menae had pulled the remaining water from her lungs before moving it off to the side and dropping it onto the soil.

"Doesn't that feel better?" She chimed, moving her hands to the sides of Yui's face, caressing her hair and skin softly.

Nodding her head and smiling up at the woman above her. Dying to ask her a ton of questions, "Do you know Cordelia?"

Chuckling under her lips, "All too well. She is my daughter."

Yui contemplating if she should sit up or continue her current position, deciding to stay put as she wasn't in any condition to attempt to run away. Also considering, where would she run to?

"She doesn't look anything like you, though."

"True enough, she acquired more of her father's looks. You on the other hand…"

Yui's eyes widening, "So am I your daughter?"

"No, but we are related…"

Puzzled at her response, "What do you mean?"

Smiling to herself, Menae turned her gaze up to the blue sky above her. "It looks like we have quite a bit of time left, so I can explain."

Squirming around a bit to adjust her comfort, Menae turned her gaze down to Yui and smiled, "You really are a wiggle worm!" Laughing lightly, "You remind me of a certain nephew I had that was also a wiggle worm…" Her voice trailing as she remembered a distant memory of Shin laying on her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair as a child.

Yui giggled at her comment, smiling while turning her eyes to look at the blue water and crystal skies.

"When the Endzeit came through and wiped out most of our race, I was summoned by my sister, Krone. She was wed to Giesbach, the current First Blood King, a cruel and envious husband who threw her into a dungeon for her dedication to our race. He was a foul man."

Yui nodding her head, making mental notes of questions to ask later.

"When I went to visit my sister, she told me to seek out help from the Vampire Demon Lord, Karl-Heinz to cure our race. I too am sick with the virus when I visit him and beg for his help. His solution was to cultivate a cure for the virus through birthing of children. While publically I was sent to Burai to give him offspring, Karl also suggested another method of growing a cure."

Yui looked up at Menae with curiosity. Nodding her head.

"His other suggested method was to mate with a human as they are known for their genetic resilience."

Sitting up on Menae's lap, turning her body around, and opening her mouth to ask a question, "So, I am that chance?"

Smiling under her pale skin, her vibrant eyes let on that she was pleased with Yui. "So beautiful and so bright." Reaching up and caressing Yui's left cheek. "Humans age much faster than us. Such delicate timetables." Moving her hand down to Yui's and picking it up in hers.

Squeezing Menae's hand, she seemed real enough. Why did her manner of speech bother Yui? Some of her descriptions sounding like that of a past tense.

"While my sister and I were branded as martyrs for what we did, we did it so that their futures would remain intact."

Raising an eyebrow, "Their?"

"Shin, Carla, and Cordelia's."

Quickly thinking, "So that makes Shin and Carla your nephews?"

"Yes."

"If First Bloods age slower than humans, what about in relationship to vampires?"

"It's the same. Carla and Shin age slower than a pureblood vampire."

Taking gravity of the situation, this started hundreds of years ago - maybe even longer than that. So there was no way Menae could be her mother. Grandmother maybe? Deciding in her head, it would just be better to ask.

"Are you my great, great grandmother then?"

Chuckling under her breath, "To think I would have been called that if I was still alive and could see my family." Menae's eyes growing watery. "I am your greatest grandmother, so long ago that I am not sure the human mind could fathom the distance of time."

"Oh." Thinking about how many generations would have passed considering the length of life that would have transpired. "Wait. You said if you were alive…" Squeezing her hand again and holding it up in front of her face.

"This is the last bit of my life energy that is left. When the human child was born, I placed upon it a magic that would lend itself down the line until a first blood started to awake; so too would my magic activate to protect that child. Our plan needed to succeed to save our race."

"So when my eyes have turned gold, that was you?"

"Early on, yes. You are starting to awaken properly now, but risk interference from Cordelia. You need to find a way to get her out of your system otherwise she will send our lineage into ruin and our race will be no more."

"How do I remove her? She's too strong for me by myself."

"Your eyes turn gold, do they not?"

"Yes, they do."

"You have the ability to suppress her, maybe not entirely, but you can contain her long enough to find a way. Your blood has that power as you are more in tune with it than Cordelia ever was."

Menae looked on at Yui, "It's really is amazing…" her voice trailed. Leaning forward and grabbing Yui, pulling her close giving her a tight hug. "You remind me so much of myself when I was younger."

Smiling into her gown, Yui wrapped her arms around Menae's torso and squeezed tightly. "Can I ask you a question?"

As Menae looked up at the sky, "Yes. We've got a bit longer."

"When I was a child, I was brought to an orphanage by a woman named Christa Sakamaki. She knew who I was before I even introduced myself. How is that possible?"

Smiling into Yui's hair, planting a kiss on top of her head. Menae rested her left cheek on Yui's head while answering her question, "Before I passed on, I had left a message with the Demon Lords cousin, to keep track of the human lineage and wait for the next of our race to appear. It seems she was diligent in her duties. Christa is a wonderful person to many outside of her family, setting an example. I wonder if she ever took a husband?"

Yui blurting out, "She married the Demon Lord, Karl-Heinz."

Menae pulled away from Yui to look her in the eyes, "Are you serious?"

Nodding her head quickly as the news seemed to upset Menae.

In the distance, Yui heard something break. Looking up around one of the edges of where the blue sky had shown, a crack had formed around the stained glass that adorned the sides of the lake. "That man has no limits…" doing her best to keep her temper for the sake of protecting Yui.

"I'm sorry," Yui whispered.

Sighing and pulling Yui back into her embrace, "Where is she now?"

"She's resting."

Nodding her head, "A lot has changed then."

"Yes."

Yui found herself starting to relax in the embrace of her relative, "Tell me about Shin and Carla as children."

Chuckling at Yui's request, squeezing her tighter. "Where to begin… Carla the gifted, and Shin the courageous. Carla was intelligent beyond his age, sweet as could be, and loved his parents dearly."

The description of Carla made Yui's heart warm. Imagining a smile on his face, a look of glee and excitement; she dreamed of a day when that would come.

"Shin never did care for his own mother much but spent most of his time tugging on my skirt in the most charming manner. He also gave me this pendant. I told him it was my lucky charm. The look on his face…"

Smiling to herself as she remembered seeing that specific memory after she drank from Shin. It was indeed a happy memory and one that she looked forward to seeing Shin with that expression on his face.

"Yui?"

Pulling her face off of Menae's chest and shoulder, "Yes, greatest of grandmothers?"

Chuckling at her response, "Just hearing that makes me happy, but I am curious. How are they doing?"

Smiling sheepishly to herself, "Well… umm."

"You like them don't you?" Menae pulling at Yui's chin. "I know love when I see it."

Smiling a little more, a blush coming to her cheeks, "Yes. I just don't know…"

"A lady's heart can be a fickle thing." Smiling at Yui and her dilemma. "I'm sure you will know what to do when the time comes." Turning her gaze up to the sky again, a look of concern coming over her face.

"I must begin my journey back." Pushing Yui up on her legs before moving her body up to stand upright. "I've enjoyed our visit. I only wish I could have existed at the same time as you and gotten to know you better. I couldn't have asked for a better 'greatest of granddaughters.'" Winking at Yui, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "Take care of them for me?"

Smiling warmly at Menae, her eyes getting teary. She didn't want her to go, "I will." Yui watched Menae pull her dress up above her feet, stepping back onto the water and walking back out to the edges of the blue water. Looking back up, the stained glass around the edges of the room began to spin again, and music played. The breeze came back, but this time, it seemed warmer than before. Knowing that this was a result of what remained of Menae's life energy, she wished it could last forever; but knowing that Cordelia was using that energy trying to steal Yui's body for her own agenda, it would be important that Yui made haste in ridding her presence.

Walking over to the nearby tree, sitting at the base of its trunk and staring out across the water, Yui heard Menae's voice, "My blood, my life... Sleep now, rest your sorrows and claim what is yours…"

Remembering the sleep spell that Shin had put on her before, this acted identically to it. Her body growing limp, her eyes heavy, "Thank you…" Yui mumbled as her vision went black…


	44. Passionate Salutations

Yui rubbed her eyes as her body started to awaken outside of what she just experienced. Resting her hands on the bed, running the sheets under her fingertips as she pondered everything she just saw. A heavier blanket was laying on top of a thin sheet that covered her body. She also smelled something familiar, moving her hand behind her body, Yui felt someone laying behind her.

"Ruki?"

Something around her body tightening as his name rolled from her lips. Reaching her right hand to her body, Ruki's arm was around her waist. Shuffling under the blankets to turn towards him, he was fully clothed and laying on top of the covers.

"Thank You, Ruki-kun," Yui said in her sweetest voice. She knew he had a soft spot just rarely showed it. Relieved to finally see something other than his typical demeanor, it was warming to her.

"I'm only doing this because you are under my care."

Smiling, bringing her left hand up to Ruki's face and pushing back the loose strands of his hair that hung over his eyes. Yui admired his face, his gray eyes giving her a sense of calm and peace. She leaned forward and placed a light peck on his cheek nearest to his lips.

Staring at her windows, noticing they were pink as she lay before him. Based on what Reiji stated, if they began turning colors it would be bothersome. If it happened again, Ruki was to let Reiji know as he would have to help Yui out of her current state. Pondering if Reiji was serious or simply toying with him, he wasn't sure. After Carla's comment and then also seeing the effect that her blood had on Kou overnight was reason enough for him to be cautious.

"It sounded like you were talking to someone in your sleep."

Smiling at Ruki, he had probably been laying with her the entire night, "Yes. I was."

"Anyone important?", he watched Yui's expressions intently.

"A relative from a long time ago. She is Carla and Shin's aunt. Her name is Menae."

Taking her words in, making note of the situation, a small smile began to form on his face.

"Are you okay?" Yui asked him as it was rare for her to see him look even remotely happy.

"I'm just glad you are okay."

"So… throwing me out the window?"

"I knew Kou was below, but we had to find out about what the son of Sakamaki was saying; if it was true."

Sighing at the extreme measures that some of them took, doing her best to understand. Knowing that Cordelia was still parading around inside of her somewhere, she needed a solution. Nodding her head at Ruki without saying another word. Bringing her hand up to Ruki's face, caressing the spot between his ear and shoulder, her fingers dancing lightly across it.

Leaning towards Yui, pressing his lips at first softly into hers before pressing deeper into a kiss, parting his mouth and sliding his tongue in to play with hers. Soft tender kisses lingered on her lips as his body shifted closer to hers. His right hand coming up to grip her face, his fingers brushing away the hair nearest her neck. Exposing her pale flesh, Ruki switched from her lips to her neck, licking along her throat up to her ear, "I've waited so long for this."

Craning her neck and brushing back more of the hair on her shoulder, she wanted to feel his fangs upon her body, outside of what he bestowed upon her several nights' prior as part of his act. Yui finally coming to the full realization that she didn't just enjoy being bitten by them, but was a total interest that she relished the sensation. Cordelia's influence had nothing to do with that; she enjoyed the pain it brought; the signals of pleasure that ran from their bites throughout her body. Her erotic enjoyment of their presence was piquing her sexual interests. The term masochist was only one of many ways to describe it.

Sinking his fangs into the soft skin of her neck, wrapping his left arm around Yui's body and pulling her closer. Relishing the sweet flavor of the way she tasted and the fact that he knew her actions were unhindered and her blood not muddled by another's presence.

A sigh was leaving Yui's lips as the sensation shot itself across her body. As Ruki pulled her closer to him, she couldn't help but embrace him back wrapping her hands around his body. Her right hand sliding up the back of his shirt, she could feel the texture of his skin had changed the further up his back her fingers ran; otherwise, his skin was soft but cold to the touch.

Licking his mark that adorned Yui's neck, healing it up as he finished his intake. "I can now see the appeal…This is magnificent", holding his right hand in front of his face, flexing it open and closed as if experimenting with the sensation that ran through his body. Putting his right hand back along Yui's face, "It's time for school."

"What? But there is still one more day, right?"

Smiling at her response, "You were out for a couple of days. Today we have to go back." Pulling his limbs from Yui's embrace, turning his body to get out of the bed and finally standing up.

Sitting up in her current position, staring at the back of Ruki. As she watched, he pulled his nightshirt off his frame, exposing two large burn marks across his back. Holding her hand up to her mouth as she let forth a gasp.

"When you are truly livestock, they brand you to remind you as such."

Looking up at Ruki as the words left his mouth, finally looking back down. Quickly tossing the covers off the bed, getting out, and walking up to Ruki to run her hand over one of them. "Do they still hurt?"

"No, but had it not been for Karl's offer, my brothers and I would have died that night."

"While I wasn't there, I have seen some of what happened to you and your brothers. I can't believe some people would do that to other living creatures."

"Best of all, they were humans just like you, and just like what I used to be."

"I'm sorry," Yui muttered as her eyes began to well with tears.

"Don't pity me."

"I promise I am not. I am pitying those that didn't know what love was to bestow it upon others." Her arms coming around the back of his torso and hugging him from behind. Ruki was placing his hands on Yui's arms as she hugged him. Rubbing the warm skin of the top of her hands and around her fingers, "Maybe this is what makes her Eve", Ruki thought to himself. The sensation he was experiencing, was that love? Looking at his reflection in the mirror as her hands remained wrapped around his torso, his eyes wandered down to a picture nearby. It was a picture that she must have taken while they were celebrating Yuma's birthday party. Looking at all of their faces in the photo, even he was smiling.

"You also said I am human… I won't have that title for much longer."

Turning around to face Yui, "What do you mean? What's happening?"

"I was born human, but whether it's through my efforts or the blood of that other woman, Cordelia, I am awakening as a First Blood."

Ruki's eyes were growing wide, the remainder of his face relaxing in a look of surprise.

"I have to figure out how to separate us though before she takes over."

"You mean the woman whose heart is in your body?"

"Yes."

Walking over to a nearby hanger and putting his school shirt on, his school pants already on, grabbing his tie from the hook and wrapping it around his neck. Smiling at Yui, "Did you want to do the honors?"

"Only if you promise to keep it this time," she smiled at him sweetly after finishing her sentence, walking over to Ruki.

Tip toeing a bit to get the lines around the back of his shirt correct. Setting his collar, she began to work on his tie. As her hands moved around, she was startled when Ruki grabbed her hands together with his left hand, holding them to his chest. Leaning forward and staring into Yui's eyes. His right hand is coming up to Yui's chin and pulling it in closer to his face, adorning her lips with another kiss.

"You tease me so when you look like this. I want to devour you whole. That woman really couldn't have chosen a better vessel to try and commandeer." He muttered before slipping his lips over Yui's again, panting lightly as he violated her lips.

Blushing as his compliment ran through her ears; she felt a familiar sensation planting itself in between her thighs. Rubbing her legs together, enjoying his kiss, she could feel her body heating up again. Terrified of what might happen, Yui attempted to break Ruki's kiss.

"I shouldn't." She muttered as a soft moan escaped her lips shortly after as Ruki's hand trailed to the bottom of her baby doll; his fingertips playing on her left thigh. "She might come back, and I wouldn't know." Yui licked her lips; he tasted delicious.

Pausing in his movements, she had a point. "Another time…" placing a softer kiss on Yui's lips, removing his hand from Yui's thigh. His left hand was relaxing and letting Yui finish her work on his tie. "Today…" he started to say.

"Yes, Ruki-kun?" A sheepish blush adorned her smile, looking up at him with her wanting face. She wasn't very good at concealing her emotions; he preferred it this way.

Softly smiling at her, "be careful. I will see what I can do about helping you find a way to get rid of her." Ruki continued to stare while she finished the remainder of her efforts on his tie. Simply being around her made his heart warm, something he wasn't used to. Her tantalizing flesh exposed outside of her attire, peering down the front of it at her modest cleavage devoid of fang marks. Ruki's mouth watered for another taste, but his ears also wished to hear her sing his name in a manner of which he would never be able to get enough. His mind trailing to the time he wanted to spend with her before her voice broke his thought.

"Okay!" Replied Yui, a little more hopeful about making the best of the situation. Ruki was turning towards the door, opening it, walking mostly through it before reminding Yui, "Don't be late."

Saluting Ruki in a playful manner, "Yes, Sir!"

Shaking his head, but maintaining his smile. Her playfulness sometimes made him chuckle when she wasn't around.

Yui was quickly shedding her night attire, briskly walked to the bathroom and began to shower her body. Washing off several days of bedridden skin, she began feeling refreshed. Stepping out, getting dressed in her school attire; Yui stepped to her jewelry box to grab her earrings. Opening it to find something familiar sitting with the other items in the box. Picking up the green and gold pendant, Yui recognized it as one that looked identical to the one she saw Menae wearing. Turning it over in her hands several times, holding it to her nose, it smelt faintly of woman's perfume and that of something else familiar, "Shin?" Yui whispered.

Grabbing her earrings out of the box, Yui decided to pin the brooch to her school jacket. Walking back over to the mirror, putting her earrings in place and pinning her hair back away from her face for today; deciding it was sufficient, slipping on her shoes, grabbing her book bag and heading down the stairs to the car outside.

Sitting inside the car, Yui was the last to arrive. Looking over at Ruki he kept his tie that she worked on. Smiling as she recognized that he didn't unfurl it, Yui was instantly reminded that she hadn't done any of her homework as the car set into motion. She had been bed ridden all weekend which meant none of it got done.

"Oh no!" Opening her book bag, rifling through it to find her notebook. Opening the page that she was supposed to work on to find a separate note folded within its pages that slid out as she fumbled through it.

"I completed it while you slept.

-R-"

Smiling at the note, surprised that he would even go through the effort of trying to help her. Looking back up at Ruki, he continued to look out the window as the trees whisked by. She could feel butterflies roaming her stomach, a warm sensation falling over her chest as she stared at Ruki. Even though he seemed to have a tough shell on the outside, he was quite thoughtful.

Tucking the note back in her notebook, and shoving it back in her bag.

"Everything okay M Neko-chan?"

"Oh! Yes. I just thought I forgot something. It turns out everything is okay!" Smiling at Kou while making a funny gesture as if she was a forgetful person.

"Is Eve feeling better?"

Nodding at Azusa, "I am feeling better."

Yuma sitting next to Yui, his arm draped over the back of her chair, his right leg folded up over his left. Sitting comfortably but casually next to her, "Glad to see you recovered. You're a tougher sow than I give you credit for."

Glaring at Yuma, "I'm not a SOW!", she growled at him.

Laughing to himself, his left hand coming over his stomach as he laughed. "It's okay. I know you're from tough stock." Bringing his arm around Yui's shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. Keeping his arm around Yui, staring at Kou, still not trusting his brother to make judgments based on the best interest of Yui.

Finally arriving at the school, Kou quickly disembarked from the car, irritated at Yuma's open affections on Yui in the car. He didn't mean to do what he did to her a few nights back, but something pulled him in that was too good to let go. Rubbing his face in contemplation as he headed in, he was greeted by his usual chorus of fan girls.

"G'Morning Kou!" A herd of them said in unison.

Shuffling past them lost in his thoughts, opening the door and walking towards his homeroom. Confusion setting in as the group of girls looked at each other, wondering if he was ignoring them intentionally or if something else was going on.

Azusa getting out of the car, holding his hand out for Yui only for Yuma to take his offer instead, "Thanks, Bro!", smiling at Azusa.

"But, that was for Yui-san."

Stepping out of the car, both Yuma and Azusa stood with their hand out hoping for Yui to pick theirs instead of the other. Not wanting to make either of them feel left out, Yui braced her hands, one in each of theirs. Stepping out, smiling at both of them, "Thank You!"

Gathering her book bag and quickly shuffling towards the front door. Stepping inside and heading towards her homeroom. Surprisingly she was the first one to arrive. Sitting in her regular seat, getting herself situated, she was ready to begin class. Reviewing the notes and homework that Ruki had filled in for her to become versed in it, his handwriting was insanely neat. Tracing the way his words were written with her finger until a voice broke her thoughts.

"How are you feeling?"

Covering her notebook as if she was ashamed of it somehow, looking up and replying, "I am good!" Stopping her actions briefly to contemplate how Shin would have known considering it was Kou that drained her. A thought was crossing her mind, her right hand coming up to touch the brooch on her jacket, "Shin?"

"Hrm?" Shuffling his books around and getting settled into his desk.

"Did you put this in my jewelry box?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Getting up out of her chair, smiling while intently looking at Shin. Walking to his chair, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. Whispering, "Thank you."

Secretly enjoying her affections, keeping his emotions to himself as he contemplated how it made him feel, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"It was your aunt's, right?"

Staring at Yui, wondering where she had gotten that information from. "What are you talking about?"

"Menae. When you were a child."

Continuing to look on at Yui in confusion. He couldn't recall memories from that time, but for some reason the name, Menae, made his tail wag. Yui perked up a bit seeing his tail sway as she said the name. "This is a wonderful gift. I will cherish it forever!" Holding her hands over the brooch, turning around and sitting back down in her chair. Shin's tail swaying faster after seeing Yui's expression of happiness.

Humming to herself, Ayato sat in the desk to her right. "You seem to be in high spirits."

Nodding at Ayato while reaching into her desk to grab her pencil box, Yui pulled it out with a marigold resting on the top of it. A vibrant orange color was adorning its pedals. Looking into her desk again to see nothing else in sight.

Ayato leaning over to look at the flower, "Who the hell is that from?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ayato got up out of his desk to inspect Yui's desk. Shoving his head in between her torso and the front of the desk, "Hrmph!" Dissatisfied that there was nothing else there. Ayato's hair smelt good to Yui, wanting to hold him still to take a deeper breath before deciding against it.

"Not even sure if this is mine?" Yui held the flower up in her fingers.

"It's definitely yours…" whispered a voice near her left ear.

Jumping in her seat, turning her head to see Laito's coy smile and all too eager lips joining his words. "How do you know?"

"Call it a gentleman's intuition."

Ayato scoffing at Laito's words, "You're far from it."

Laito smirking at Ayato, "A man can dream, though, can't he?" chuckling under his breath. Resting his elbow on Yui's desk, "If I were to get you flowers, what kind would I get you?"

Yui is turning her head down and blushing at his rhetorical question.

"A peony? Too fancy. Lilies? Hrm. Not your type…" his mind trailing in thought.

Looking at the way his body sat, Yui noticed his other hand was tucked under his elbow.

"The perfect flower for my Bitch-chan…" his arm coming out and holding out a small cluster, "Jasmine."

Blushing at Laito, he never pulled any punches when it came to embarrassing her in front of others with his display of affections. Reaching up to grab them, holding them in her fingers and twirling them. "Thank you Laito-kun. They are beautiful." Putting them to her nose to smell them, they smelled sweet.

"Just like you." He sighed. Yui was blushing further, throwing an embarrassed smile at Laito. His lines sometimes predictable, but when combined with his mannerisms it never seemed out of place.

Kanato is walking in to see Laito flirting with Yui and Ayato complaining about attention being directed to Yui.

"Ngh. There they go again, Teddy. Do they know how not to argue with one another?"

"G'morning Kanato!" Yui spoke up.

As he walked by Yui's chair, planting a kiss on her right cheek, running his fingers through the back of her hair in a tender manner. Garnering the attention of his brothers and surprisingly hearing a growl come from his left.

"Look Teddy. Even the big bad wolf can be scary." Grinning behind his bear while taunting Shin.

Yui was wanting to retreat into her desk, wishing she could climb into the cubby with her pencil box. All of their attention was embarrassing.

Several minutes later, "Looks like everyone is here, we can begin." The teacher instructed.

Ayato, and Laito turning forward. Kanato began talking to Teddy like usual, and Shin leaned forward onto his hands, half pretending to be interested in what was going on. Yui began scribbling class notes into her book diligently as the teacher instructed.

As the course progressed, Yui felt as if someone was watching her intently. Unnerved by the possibility of eyes staring at her, she knew it wasn't Laito as he was still turned forward. Kanato still talking to Teddy. Shin was fast asleep on his desk, and Ayato was doodling on his paper in front of him. Putting her pencil down and turning her body to the door, she saw someone she hadn't seen in a while.

Smiling and waving at the dark haired individual at the door, he quickly walked in while the teacher had her back to the class, dropped a note onto Yui's desk and walked back out in a quick manner.

Looking down at the note on her desk, the behavior of the dark haired individual's actions catching the attention of Ayato and Laito sitting nearest to her.

Opening the letter in her lap so that Laito and Ayato couldn't see it, it read:

"Dinner? If yes, meet me out front."

Laito is turning around, "Mmmm… Bitch-chan has so many admirers today. I wonder if it's something in the water."

"Mr. Sakamaki, do you love detention that much that it's simply not enough to be sitting in class?" The teacher chimed, noticing that Laito was not paying attention again.

Yui is staring at Laito, trying to coax him to turn around, "You'll get in trouble!"

"If it means I can sit here like this and stare at you all day, detention is worth it." He spoke to Yui while ignoring the teacher.

Yui blushed, staring down at her lap, shoving the note into her desk in hopes he would turn around. "Turn around, Laito!"

"What if I like being naughty? Will you punish me? I would enjoy that. My minx showing me the full extent of her claws…" a pleasant moan leaving his lips at the tantalizing thought.

"Mr. Sakamaki, please take your things and head to the detention room. I am sure you are familiar with the room number."

Ayato chuckling under his breath at his brother being caught red handed.

"Perhaps you'd like to join him?", the teacher threatened Ayato.

Glaring at the instructor, sighing and putting his head on his hand, his elbow on his desk. Dying to see what the dark hair individual dropped off on Yui's desk, it was driving him batty. Being the eldest of his brothers, it wouldn't look positively upon him if he got tossed in with Laito.

Laito collecting his things, walking past Yui, brushing his left hand along her arm while lightly humming to her in a manner of which he found pleasing. Teasing her further with his actions. Leaving the room, Yui could now focus on the task at hand.

Continuing to write her notes, the shimmer of the pendant caught her attention. Yui found herself lifting her left hand and rubbing the green gem that laid inset on it, contemplating what Menae would have looked like while she wore it. Imagining how elegant of a woman she was just in the brief interaction. Her sister, Krone, the Queen of First Bloods, Carla likely to be the one that looked like her considering how Menae looked. That would mean Shin probably got the majority of his looks from his father. Yui was turning her head to look back at Shin, who was sleeping soundly on his desk. His face curled into his arms, his tail briefly wagging as he slept. Her mind wandering, Yui began to daydream about Shin and Carla in their youth. Without realizing how much time had passed, the dinner bell rang.

Smiling at the flowers that Laito had gotten for her and the individual that left the marigold for her, pinning them together and putting them in her book bag. Placing it neatly next to her chair, she got up to grab her food. Standing in line, getting her items, Yui headed out front to meet the dark-haired individual.

Looking around, she found him seated on a picnic bench, his food in front of him, his face buried in his cell phone. Briskly walking to the table, putting her tray down, hoping for her invitee to look up at her.

"Just a sec, I almost have this level beat."

"Okay." She chimed. Sitting down, she began to eat her food. Several moments went by before he had finished his task."

"Thanks for having dinner with me!" he said.

"No problem!" Yui still not sure who this person was despite meeting him several times, deciding that by introducing herself that maybe he would reciprocate. "It's nice to meet you; my name is Yui!"

"You're the girl from that third-year class but didn't belong in that class, right? You're friends with those Mukami guys, right?"

Frowning at his response, deciding she was going to have to pull it out of him. "Yes, I am a 2nd year. What is your name?"

The dark haired individual looked at her blankly, seemingly almost offended she didn't know who he was. "You mean… as in, who am I?"

Chuckling under her breath, smiling to herself, "Yes."

"I am the next heir to the throne, the prince of all vampires. Son of Karl-Heinz."

Yui in her mind was trying to be respectful, commenting to herself, "Of course you are. Who isn't related to that man?" Sighing, thinking of a way to rephrase what she's asking.

"So your last name is that of your fathers, what is your first name?"

Blinking at Yui, "You mean you don't know?"

Picking up another forkful of her food, doing her best to be pleasant, getting information from him was like extracting teeth. "I don't know. Care to enlighten me?"

Picking up his cell phone again, and doing something on it, ignoring Yui's question.

Continuing to chew thoughtfully while waiting for her answer, she was getting a little tired of his entitled attitude. It was worse than Carla or Shin's behavior and far worse than that of Shu or Reiji who were theoretically in the same position as this person sitting in front of her.

"I don't know, care to enlighten me?" She repeated.

Holding his index finger up to Yui while thumbing through his phone. Yui was Irritated that he asked her to dinner only to be put on 'hold' while he played with his phone. "Well, if you don't want to tell me, that's okay. I can finish my food somewhere else." Getting up out of her chair, picking up her tray to have his left hand reach across the table and grab Yui's wrist.

"Don't go."

"Let go of me! I am going to go salvage what is left of my dinner."

"Is there a problem over here?" Came another voice.

Turning her head, her wrist still firmly in the grip of the individual across from her. "Subaru-kun!" Yui smiled, relieved to see it was him.

"Kino. What do you think you are doing to my girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend? Pfft. None of you have any claim to her. I am of royal blood. She is mine to claim if I wish it." Kino continued to text into his phone while talking to Subaru.

Yui was getting ready to open her mouth to spout something off at Kino, before catching what Subaru just said. Deciding not to say anything as it was probably part of his plan to get her out of there. "Come with me Yui; we can get you better food and company than this asshole."

"Who are you calling an asshole?" Kino snapped back.

"Well, it's just the three of us, and I know I'm not talking about her or I. So that must mean you, doesn't it?" Subaru grabbing her hand, and pulling her in the direction opposite of Kino; pulling her with such haste that Kino had no choice but to let go of her wrist.

Finally getting a sufficient distance away from the ordeal, Subaru turned to Yui, "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Having dinner with some guy, you didn't even know his name?"

Looking at Subaru puzzled, "I've seen him around the school, and he danced with me, but no I have never learned his name."

"What kind of woman goes out with a guy she hardly knows?"

Looking down slightly ashamed, as he had a point. Had it been outside of school she could have put herself in even more risk. A risk that could have awoken Cordelia. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize! Besides, you should only be looking at me."

"Ehh?" Yui looking is at Subaru puzzled.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Staring at Subaru, she tried to think about what he was talking about. Keeping silent.

"Fuck. Now I'm getting pissed." Turning away, a look of agitation coming from his presence. Pacing back and forth briefly trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say considering he wasn't good at expressing his feelings, to begin with.

"Subaru-kun?"

Sighing, figuring there was no way to get around it, "Reiji explained to us what's been going on with you."

"Oh," Yui muttered. Not realizing that Cordelia inhabiting her body was common knowledge.

Subaru lifting was Yui's hand in his, holding it firmly. "I still remember the next morning, how you smelt, how your heart raced for me. I know that was only you and not her."

Trying to pull her hand away in embarrassment, turning her gaze down at the floor. Subaru firmly holding onto her hand.

"I want you to be mine" He muttered.

Yui smiled thinly at his words, knowing how hard it was for him to get them out. "Subaru, I shouldn't do anything until Cordelia is gone. I'm working on borrowed time right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Doubt he told you this, but unless I figure out how to get rid of her, she will take over, permanently. You'd lose me forever."

Subaru's eyes going wide, his grip on her hand growing tighter. Getting ready to open his mouth to say something, the bell rang again denoting their return to class.

"We can talk more about this later, for now, we need to get back to class."

Pulling Yui into his arms, and giving her a firm embrace. "I don't want to lose you."

Smiling into his open jacket, "I understand. I will do my best!" Yui replied.

Subaru walked Yui back to class, stopping just in front and kissing her hand.

"Isn't someone going to be late?" Kanato chimed to Subaru with an undertone of jealousy.

"Tch. Sleepless bastard." Subaru insulted Kanto. Turning around and walking back to his first-year classroom.

Yui walked to her desk, chuckling as she remembered why Laito was missing from his chair. Shin also seemed to be missing from his desk as well. Looking around the room, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Titless, why are you so concerned."

Yui waving her hand at Ayato to quiet him down with his insulting nickname. Curious as to why he would be missing, sitting down at her desk. Pulling out her notebooks, scribbling her notes in it until the final bell rang denoting that class was over. Picking up her belongings, shoving them into her bag. Taking care not to ruin the flowers on her bag. Heading towards the library when Ruki stopped near her.

"Ruki-kun!"

Bowing his head in acknowledgment, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

Shuffling their bodies off to one side of the hallway, Ruki began to inform Yui, "I spoke with the second son of Sakamaki, and he wants to conduct some further tests. He will be picking you up from your study session later this evening at the library."

"Oh."

Looking on at Yui, she almost seemed disappointed. "He has a theory of how he can make it happen."

Turning her gaze up at Ruki, a look of concern coming over his face. His right hand coming up to Yui's soft skin, brushing away a few stray strands of hair that adorned her cheek. "Be careful. There is no telling what might happen. I brought this for you as well." Ruki went into his bag and pulled out a small package. As Yui held it in her hand, pushing her fingers through the paper that adorned the outside of it, she could tell it was her rosary. Smiling at the thoughtful gift, Yui reached up to Ruki's body and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you Ruki-kun!"

Bringing his right arm up around Yui's shoulders and giving her a half hug back since they were at school. Unsure of how his brothers would respond if they found him becoming interested in the sacrificial bride that was supposed to become Eve.

Tucking her rosary into her bag, smiling a final time at Ruki, Yui headed up the stairs to the library.

Pushing the wooden doors open, it was nearly empty. Looking around, she saw someone with blonde hair sitting on a cushion with his arms and head slumped over onto one of the tables. Shu had fallen asleep on top of one of the study tables while seated. Quietly sneaking up on Shu, Yui got to catch a glimpse of him asleep on the desk before his left eye opened. Startling her out of looking him over while he lay there.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing! I just came here to study and noticed that you were laying on one of the tables, so I wanted to come say Hi."

"What's the subject?"

"Chemistry."

"That's not my subject." Putting his head in a different position, away from Yui and closing his eyes again.

Sitting down on a nearby cushion across from Shu, she began to lay her chemistry book out and do her homework and study the lessons. Her writing startled when Shu began moving from his spot across from her and instead moving to the side of Yui. Positioning the pillows in such a fashion to pad his body from the hard ground, but then adjusting the table so that he could lay his head on Yui's lap.

"Shu, I am trying to do homework."

Without saying another word to Yui, picking up her left hand and bringing it to set on top of his head. Yui taking a hint at what he wanted her to do, she began running her fingers through his hair in a pleasant manner. Smiling at his gesture of wanting her attention. Pulling both of his buds from his ears and holding them up to Yui. "Here."

Looking at his hand holding both of them up in between his fingers. "I have something better to listen to." Blushing at his words, his right ear on her lap, no doubt listening to her heart beat. His left ear being brushed by Yui's hand as she played with his hair.

The way she smelt reminded him of their time together, he would be comfortable laying like that permanently. Knowing that Reiji was no doubt on his way to gather both of them, he figured he would enjoy it while it lasted.

Yui completing more of her coursework, jumped when Reiji's voice entered from nowhere.

"You almost have that correct. The seven elements that make up diatomic molecules are hydrogen, nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, and iodine. If you answer another of these questions incorrectly I shall have to tutor you and teach you proper chemical combinations and compounds."

Shu sitting up from laying on Yui's lap, glaring at Reiji for interrupting his nap. "So noisy!" Gently pulling the ear buds from Yui's ears, as he reaches over to the other side of her face, rubbing his fingers along her flesh. The sensation of his touch sending responses through her body. Goosebumps adorning her arms as it ran through her body.

"If you are ready, Lady Komori." Reiji firmly states while adjusting his jacket, straightening it from an apparent wrinkle that made its debut.

"I am, let me put these away." Quickly wrapping up her books, pushing them into her bag. Reiji watching on in interest, noticing the two flowers on her bag.

"Jasmine and Marigold. Interesting choice."

Smiling at Reiji, "Laito gave me the Jasmine. I don't know who gave me the Marigold."

"Laito you say?" Pondering his brother's actions.

"Is it a bad choice?"

"No. Simply put, Jasmine represents purity, affection, and eternal love."

Blushing as she sat between Shu, and Reiji towering over both of them. "And a Marigold?"

"In many cultures, it is seen as an offering to the gods. However, it can also be described as the rise of the morning sun, a display of beauty and warmth."

Taking in his descriptions of each of the flowers, Reiji seemed to be a walking encyclopedia more often than not and trusted him to know what he was speaking of. Holding his arm out he waited for Yui to grab onto it.

Wrapping her arm around Reiji's arm, looking over her shoulder to see Shu following behind with his eyes closed. Casually meandering towards the destination that Reiji had in mind.

Arriving outside, Yui smiled as she recognized the car that they typically rode in. Logically thinking that they were most likely heading towards the Sakamaki manor. It had been a long time since she had been back, her room was being refurbished as a result of the matter that transpired between Shu and Shin. Adjusting her body in her chair, looking across at Reiji, who seemed to be seated and adjusting his glasses. Shu entered as well and sat adjacent to Yui. The door remained open, Yui looking on at Reiji; almost as if he was waiting for someone else.

"Glad that's over with!" Chimed a familiar voice. Laito stepped in, surprised to see Yui and quickly took a seat next to her. "Here is a welcomed sight after detention! Bitch-chan is coming home with us?"

"Yes." Reiji sharply replied.

"Hrmm… I wonder if you still taste as good as I remember." Nuzzling into the flesh on the side of her neck, licking it in a tender manner.

Reiji looking at Laito with a death piercing glare, "This can't wait?"

"What's the matter? Can't handle another guy interfering with your experiment?"

Shu remaining silent, but taking note of the situation while keeping his eyes closed.

Adjusting his glasses before speaking, "These activities are inappropriate to put on display in a public area of viewing."

Smiling at Reiji's words, he was always one for proprietary, just once, Laito wished he could live a little. Spending so much time dedicated to what his mother wanted, he rarely displayed any emotions outside of the enjoyment he got from cooking. He was also never publicly affectionate with any of the previous brides. Typically reserving it for his room to do "activities" as he called them. Leaning back in and biting lightly on the back of Yui's neck, causing her to jump and sigh. Whispering into the back of her neck, "does it turn you on to be watched by them while I do this?"

Blushing heavily, staring at Reiji sitting across from her only to look down at her lap in shame. She did enjoy it but couldn't admit it out loud. The pleasure of their bites brought her to a place that she enjoyed, the pain was an aphrodisiac. The anticipation even more so, as she could almost perfectly remember how each of them bit her and their favorite places. Laito's was in-between her thighs, no doubt where he would be if Reiji and Shu weren't present. Despite his perverse nature, even Laito had enough respect, or fear, to not disobey that request.

Leaning forward, and kissing behind Yui's ear, "Minx…" his voice trailed.

Shu finally having enough of Laito teasing Yui, her smell filling the cabin of the car and not having the ability to claim her, "How many times have you gotten detention this year?"

Reiji looking on at Shu with curiosity, noting that he had taken an interest in something that was going on in the household.

Laito pulling away from Yui, regularly sitting in his seat. Wrapping his arm around Yui in a casual manner, "enough that they know me by first name!" Smiling at Shu with his response.

"That's nothing to be proud about." Shu scolds.

Reiji still staring at Shu, contemplating if his change in demeanor has something to do with Yui being present. Making a mental note that the haze her blood gave off was in the car, even sitting across from her, he was feeling the effects of it. No doubt Shu was also suffering from that same effect.

"Okay, Okay! No need to get upset about it." Laito states, sitting quietly while giving side glances to Yui with a sly smirk.

Finally arriving at the house, Reiji disembarked first, the door being held open by a familiar. Reiji's hand extending for Yui to grab onto as she left the car. Her gaze turning up, it was refreshing to be back here. While unsure of the atmosphere inside the house, after staying with the Mukami's for a while, Yui was excited to return.

Walking with Reiji inside, he seemed all too eager to walk her inside as his paces were quickened. Escorting her to her refinished room, Yui opened it to find literally everything laid out identical to what it was.

"I took the liberty of reconstructing your room exactly as you left it."

Marveling at how much detail he must have put into making her room look exactly this way. "Thank you, Reiji-san."

Bowing at his hips, taking her hand to his lips. "I desire our guest to be at her utmost comfortable."

Smiling at his gesture, waiting for him to stand up before leaning towards him and giving him a hug. "Thank you Reiji-san for everything you've done for me while I was at the Mukami manor. Bringing the medicine to help me heal, and helping Ruki-kun figure out that Cordelia was possibly inside. You also helped me with the birthday present." Squeezing him tighter to let her know how much she truly appreciated his aid.

Reiji opening his mouth to say something to the effect of making Yui get off of him, but he found himself not minding her attention and enjoying her embrace. Lifting up his ungloved hand, and wrapping it around the back of her body.

"I'm pleased your back."

Yui opening her eyes, moving her head up to peer at Reiji. Her eyes asking him if he meant it as it was a wonderful set of words Yui didn't ever think she would hear from him. "Ehh?"

Straightening his posture, adjusting his jacket from Yui's embrace, gently removing her hands from his body. "I must make preparations for dinner. Ensure you come dressed appropriately. It wouldn't do for you to show up dressed in your school attire."

Looking down at her clothes, she could use a little bit of freshening considering she had been at school all day. Reiji taking her hand again, kissing the top of it and hurriedly turning around to make dinner. Yui turned towards her armoire, pulling out clothes to wear for dinner. Chuckling to herself as Reiji didn't replace everything perfectly. Taking the liberty of stocking her closet with clothes that were more suited for his tastes. Either way, she was happy to wear something, not her school clothes.

Briskly cleaning up her body with a shower, Yui began to dress in the attire she found. Pulling her hair up on one side, Yui decided to adorn her hair with the flowers she had gotten earlier while at school. Pulling her stockings tight, fastening them to the garters; Yui finished up her attire by sporting a black laced Lolita dress that Reiji had picked out for her. Sliding matching gloves onto it, patting her lips with gloss; she began to make her descent to the dinner table.

Selecting the seat next to where Reiji typically sat as she wanted to ask him questions about what he had planned. Waiting patiently, the remainder of the household came down to join her. Laito taking the next seat next to Yui's, "So we meet again, Bitch-chan…"

As the last word dripped from his mouth, his lips were already planting light kisses on Yui's left bare shoulder. His right hand sliding over her leg, gently caressing the inside of her left thigh with his fingertips. "How I've missed this…" he whispered.

Subaru coming into the room to see what Laito is doing with his right hand, walking up to him and grabbing his right hand with force. Shoving it behind his back in a body hold, forcing him to complain about Subaru's grip.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to her?"

"Just making sure that she is still ours."

"Bullshit, I know what you are up to." Subaru pressing harder on Laito's arm.

"What the shit are you doing to him?" Ayato snaps at Subaru.

"Taking his womanizing hands off of Yui."

Ayato staring at Subaru in surprise, for once he actually agreed with his methods of keeping Laito off of Yui. Walking over to Laito's left side and grabbing him by his shirt. Yanking him forward with enough force that his fedora fell backward. "I told you not to touch her! She's mine!"

"Like hell she is, she's my girlfriend," Subaru shouting back.

"Teddy… It looks like a dinner royale; winner takes the bride." Walking cautiously towards the table, eyeing for a place to sit. Excited to see a place across Yui still available, briskly walking to his destination and sitting down. Smiling into Teddy, his face blushing while staring at the distracted bride.

Yui scooting her chair closer to Reiji's seat in fear of being dragged into the battle in the chair to her left. Turning her eyes towards Kanato as she can feel his feet rubbing hers. Blushing at his movements, was he playing footsie with her?

"Kanato…" she muttered as he continued his movements.

Shu began to stroll into the dining area, commenting on the level of noise. Walking to his typical chair to see Kanato already placed in it. Staring at Kanato, studying his body, he could see that he was engaged with Yui sitting across from him. Irritated that he had taken hold of his regular seat turned his attention to the scuffle going on next to Yui.

"What is this all about?"

Reiji coming in from the kitchen to join them, "That's what I would like to know. I can hear you three screaming from the kitchen. Explain yourselves."

Subaru, Ayato, and Laito turning to Shu and Reiji, who both looked like they had enough of their behavior. Subaru releasing Laito, commenting with a "Tch." Taking a seat next to Laito.

Ayato annoyed with Laito's behavior, taking his anger out on the fedora that lay on the floor. Stepping it, squishing it with extra effort by twisting his foot on top of it before walking off to sit next to Shu.

Shu and Reiji looking at one another with a quiet contempt for one another before taking their respective seats.

Yui's chair was close to Reiji's, trying to get his attention, her right knee kept touching his. Every time it happened, Reiji would turn his gaze to Yui. After a few times, noting that it wasn't on accident, "Lady Yui. Did you have something you wanted to say?"

"Yes, Reiji-san. I wanted to know how…" before being allowed to finish her sentence, Reiji had cut her off.

"Before we can begin learning more about your chemistry course, I will need to teach you the basics."

"But, that's…" she began to say.

"Precisely why you need to study more!" Inferring to Yui that she needed to keep silent about that topic and discuss something else.

Frowning at the fact that he was keeping it to himself, she would have to wait for answers. Lifting her glass, she took a drink of the water, enjoying the cool refreshed feeling it brought her throat. The longer she sat at the table eating with them, the hotter her blood seemed to be burning.

"Got room for one more?" came another voice...


	45. Lovers Evocation

Yui was turning her gaze up, as Richter was joining them. Sitting at the opposite end of the table, he began to prepare himself one of the items on the table.

Shu was looking at Reiji and then back to Richter. "What brings you here, Uncle?"

"I was invited." He calmly stated.

Turning his attention back to Reiji, Shu knew his brother was up to something. What specifically he was unsure.

Reiji clearing the air of confusion, "I invited him." Slipping his gloved hand into his pocket, pulling out his pocket watch and checking the time. Nodding to himself and closing it again. Viewing Yui, she continued to eat her food.

Shoving another forkful into her mouth, she could now feel Kanato's cold foot brushing her skin over her stocking. "I wonder what's for dessert Teddy? Do you think there will be any raspberry filled pastries?" Smiling at Yui from behind his napkin as he cleaned his mouth. His eyes were staring hungrily at Yui but also excited with anticipation as his body connected with hers below the table.

Nervously staring at Kanato, the heat in her body rising further. "Why was this happening now?" Yui began to wonder. Bringing her napkin up to her forehead and patting it lightly. Setting it back down, Yui picked up her water glass and drank another large gulp of it. The water still cool to her body. Wanting to cool further off, Yui began taking frequent sips of her water until it was completely gone.

Reiji was pulling out his watch again and checking the time; Yui looked on at Reiji as the room itself began to sway in her vision. "He must have put something in the food… no, the water!" Yui rationalized.

"Ms. Komori, it looks as if the trip here took a lot out of you. Let me help you to your room so you can rest."

Nodding at his request, maybe this would be her chance to ask him questions about what he had planned. Standing up while holding onto Reiji, she passed by Richter, who eyed her eagerly. It made her nervous.

Finally making it to her room, Reiji moved Yui to her bed, sitting her down.

"Reiji, what is this?"

"A little cocktail to help you relax."

"It's making the room spin…"

Nodding at her comment, admiring the way she smelt, her blood calling to him as it did before. Viewing her as she was, Reiji wanted to claim Yui as his; her delicate curves calling to him as his hands ran under her calf. Sliding down to take her shoes off. The warmth of her flesh piercing through the black stockings that she wore.

Giggling to herself, "I remember this position." Wiggling her toes at him.

Doing his best not to smile about it as it would interfere with getting that woman out of her system, he let forth a small smirk that Yui could still see. "I won that game."

Still dizzy from whatever Reiji gave her, she wanted to try and torment him. Reaching with her foot, sliding it along his left leg, the nostalgia of her actions making her blush but smile back at him.

"Reiji-san…" she called to him.

"I know I cannot trust what I am feeling right now." He stated. Calculating her actions against his. If he took her as she was, Cordelia would surely win, and he would lose Yui. "I need you to let Cordelia in."

Yui pouted at Reiji.

Her body growing more tantalizing and her eyes began to turn a different hue. "I need you to relax."

"I don't want to relax…" Yui giggled. Her right hand leaning up to Reiji's face and caressing it slowly. Reiji sighed at the mild frustration of Yui's mixed personality being uncooperative. No doubt as a result of conflicting individuals inside of her. Knowing that Cordelia would eventually take over, he needed to make sure some semblance of Yui was left to save. Having no other choice, standing up straight, brushing himself off and walking to the door. Opening it have Richter on the opposite side of the door. Not enjoying the fact that Richter would be required to pull Cordelia out in a quicker manner, Reiji would have to leave him alone with her and hope that it would work out as there was no other way.

"I will leave you to it," Reiji states to his uncle, doing a once over of Yui before leaving the room. He really did not enjoy having to involve someone else, but he had little choice if it meant claiming Yui.

Richter walked over to the foot of the bed, sliding his shoes off while keeping his eyes fixed on Yui. Unzipping his jacket, ensuring that he had her attention. Walking to the side that she faced out of, he could see that Yui was slowly losing control of her functions as a result of the concoction that Reiji had given her.

"My love…" he whispered while getting down on his knees in front of Yui. "I've missed you so much."

His words to Yui confusing, all she could cling to was a feint memory of the poem he wrote. Remembering how he groveled at her begging for Cordelia to return, upset at his actions she had previously inflicted great pain on him. "I'm sorry."

Richter looking up at Yui, "For what?"

"For hurting you. I didn't realize how much you loved her."

His features turning softer, recognizing that the apology was coming from Yui and not Cordelia. Cordelia had never apologized for her actions even when they were wrong. However, Yui was paying him that respect despite his prior behavior to attempt to garner additional favor with Cordelia. Leaning forward and planting a light kiss on Yui's hand, "Do you know what type of relationship her and I had?"

Blushing at his words as vivid images ran through her mind, watching Richter make love to Cordelia through Laito's eyes would often times wake her up in a pool of her own sweat and excitement. Sheets damp with her scent, her nails digging into the bed, wishing she could feel a release similar to what she experienced through Laito's visions.

"Yes, I do."

Picking up her tiny foot in his hands, lightly rubbing his thumbs over the top of her foot and his fingers moving along the pad of her foot. The way Yui looked at him, her apologetic words whispering in his ear, tantalizing his soul. He wasn't sure if he was drawn to Yui because of Cordelia's heart or if it was because of her gentleness, fortitude, and demeanor that caught his attention. He had devoted his life to Cordelia and knew that he had been summoned for purposes suited to his nephew. Richter contemplating his actions as he sat before Yui. The vessel to his precious Cordelia, was she really so precious that her resurrection mattered? He desired Yui's words compared to that of Cordelia's. Sweet and sincere over callus and held a grudge for the world. That woman had always been toxic, he just loved her so blindly that it didn't matter.

Being apart from her for so long only to be now faced with the reality that he could possibly have her back, was it really worth it?

Gazing at Yui's eyes as Richter attempted to make a final decision in his head, wanting to test his theory of his love for Cordelia and what possibly remained of it; Richter began to move his hands up Yui's body. Sliding from her leg, his hands sliding up the bed and finally finding her hips. Moving his body forward, his left hand pushing Yui down onto her bed. His torso still bare from taking his jacket off earlier. Pressing his face into Yui's face, teasing her with a light peck on the lips. His dark green hair falling around the edges of his face as his body towered over Yui's.

Her hands firmly planted against Richter's chest, trying to push him away. However, her legs now wrapped around his as they held his body up from the side of the bed. Placing feathery kisses along her cheek, and down the side of her face.

"Aren't you afraid that I will keep my promise and kill you?" She asked as emotions conflicted within her body bout what was going on. She had softened a bit since their last encounter but also acknowledged that she had a little distaste for him because of his prior actions.

Stopping in his movements, her question suddenly reminding him that Yui had made a threat against his life previously. "What if I don't want Cordelia, but instead I want you?" Curious to view her reaction, pulling away from her body to watch her expression.

"That letter you left me then, that was for me?"

Running his nose along hers in a playful manner, "as were the flowers. Even though they paled in comparison to you, your radiance had shone through."

Blushing at his commentary, he really did have a way with words. Karl was also good at this, but not nearly like Richter was. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as quiet tears slipped from the edges of her face."

Surprised by her reaction, "You don't owe me an apology. I should have been gentler towards you when we first met." The more he talked to Yui, the more he desired her. How was it possible to have someone like her who held so much power but yet remained kind? Unlike Cordelia words, Yui exhibited behaviors he found himself attracted to. Yui was a polar opposite of Cordelia's personality; Richter found her innocence refreshing and the nervousness of her body tantalizing as he moved over her.

Leaning up into Yui to press his lips softly into hers. This time, her lips parted willingly as his encroached upon her body. Her hands sliding from the front of his torso to instead his shoulders. Closing his eyes, Yui's tongue coming out to play with his as they kissed. Resting his weight on his elbows, placing them nearest to her shoulders.

In his mind, arguing with himself over the validity of betraying Cordelia after so long and finding a new interest in Yui. Thinking about his actions, the current demon lord, he too was interested in the power that she offered. However, after seeing the majority of the encounter unfold that pretty much showed that Yui had little to no interest in him or what he could offer; maybe this was his time to acquire a bride that was not only powerful, beautiful, kind but could also love him for who he truly was.

"Why did Reiji invite you over?" she panted. Cheeks flushed with a red that Richter wanted to admire further.

Not wanting to tell Yui that he was only here to bring out Cordelia, "To make you feel better." While not a lie, it wasn't exactly the whole truth. His lips dancing along her chest.

Struggling with herself, attempting to justify the validity of Richter's actions. Knowing that typically Cordelia only came out when provoked, often times by sexual arousal. Yui had to do her best to relax and enjoy the sensations in hopes to bring her out. Yui moved her hands to his torso and began to lightly rub his body. Surprised at her touch, his body flinched, goosebumps shooting across his skin. Turning her head away from his viewing, embarrassed at all the things running through her mind.

His kisses running up the left side of her neck to her face that was turned away. Wrapping his lips around hers and pulling her face gently back to the center of her body. The scent of her body becoming increasingly stronger, Richter marveled at the intoxication of it. While familiar with the level of excitement that Cordelia's body brought forth, this was something else. It's potency and intensity, unlike anything he had felt from her. Moving his fingers up behind Yui's neck, her hair running through his fingertips as he shifted his weight over her body.

Bringing his left knee in between her thighs, her stockings making the material of his pants slick as he moved along her legs. His left hand moving in a romantic manner down her body, brushing over her chest. An excited whimper leaving her lips as his hand continued down her body and firmly planted itself around her waist. Pulling her body further up, wedging his knee further up, bringing her body closer to his. His kiss still pressing against her lips, more fevered than before. Yui noted how his kisses lit her body on fire, his lips and tongue seeming to know every part of hers with such intimacy that her fears melted away the longer he remained with her. Bringing her right hand up behind his head, her fingers caressing his movements, encouraging his behavior.

"What is wrong with me? I should be repulsed, but he draws me in." Yui thought to herself, a passing thought as she wrapped her thighs tighter around his leg. Her left hand ceasing in its gentleness and instead brushing her nails in a harsher manner over his back. Her right hand tugging a little harder on his dark green strands. Coaxing his movements elsewhere on her body, his lips being desired elsewhere.

Richter taking the hint and making his advances down the center of her chest, moving the top of her dress down a bit further. His movements slow, gentle, and sensual; Yui felt as if the concoction that Reiji formulated was beginning to work. Paying more attention to it, Richter's movements still registering; a disconnected feeling started to occur.

His fangs grazing her skin, the sensation causing a shutter to run over her chest. Her excitement formulating under the material of the dress as his lips danced closely to her cherries hidden beneath.

"Yes, Please," Yui whispered to Richter.

Gripping her waist tighter, enjoying Yui's energy that her body gave off as he tantalized her. Her words, encouraging his behavior, lifting his spirits the longer he remained with her. Slipping his fangs into Yui's modesty between her breasts just below the line of the dress. Her blood thick, rushing towards his mouth, tightly embracing Yui in a moment of pleasure as her nails from her left hand dug into his body. The pain reminding him of something he missed, but a sensation of validation coming from his being as he continued to drink from Yui's tiny body.

Adorning his stamp with a french kiss between her breasts before smelling something familiar near his face. Looking up, Yui had brought up her left hand between the both of them adorned with Richter's blood. Licking it off of her hand, enjoying the taste of it while looking through her fingers at his face. Taking her actions as an invitation, leaning forward and licking the blood off of her fingers with her. Their tongues touching intermittently as the remainder of it was cleaned up. Richter enjoying the sensation, taking one of Yui's fingers into his mouth and playfully biting it.

Yui continued to lay before Richter sprawled below him, his blood moving through her system. Vivid images of Richter on Cordelia running through her field of vision. Her eyes glazing over at the lustful overload she was now experiencing as a result of quickly running through some of their encounters.

Panting, her cheeks sporting a deep blush, and her body squirming below him. Richter found himself enthralled with the bride before him, Cordelia was becoming a distant memory.

As the images continued to run through Yui's mind, tears welled in her eyes as her body became peaked with further arousal. Breathing heavier, her body quivering, and whimpered moans coming from her lips. "How…"

Richter running down her shoulders and along her biceps with his lips, "How…?" Stopping his movements to peer at Yui. Cleaning away the tears running down her face, noting her level of blush that she sported.

"How could she…" Yui got out.

Still confused as to what she was trying to say, Richter kissed her lips softly and continued his pursuit across Yui's body of his favorite spot.

Holding her breath, Yui contemplating her next words as it would be as if she laid her soul bare after what she just saw, "Cordelia was fortunate to know a love like yours."

Stopping to look up at Yui, her words hitting a tender spot within his heart. He had wished to receive an acknowledgment from Cordelia of his love and instead it was coming from her vessel. Blushing under the compliment, it excited his future movements. Reaching down to Yui's thighs, rubbing his hands along the material that adorned her legs. His fingertips wandering to the garter clips and unfurling them from the stockings.

Even though he knew this was Cordelia's vessel, Richter had conflicting feelings about what he was doing with Yui. Maybe it had been so long that he only needed to be reminded of his love for her? The way she tormented him would surely be a welcomed reminder of why he enjoyed her company. His left hand sliding inside of Yui's thigh high stocking and rubbing his hand around the top. A muffled whimper escaping her lips. Taking the opportunity to taste her flesh again, cradling his face into the crease of her neck. Resting his right cheek on her shoulder, nibbling on her flesh bit by bit. Finally sinking his fangs in again while Yui wrapped her right leg around his body at the anticipation of the sensation. Placing the back of her hand against her mouth to keep her voice muffled.

Richter whispering into Yui's ear after he had fed off of her a second time, "louder." Going back into his stamp that adorned her neck for seconds. His left hand trailing up the rest of her thigh and under her dress. Grabbing her hip with his hand and pulling her into him to encourage her interest.

After her muffled whimper had subsided, Yui was reaching up to grab Richter's face.

"Almost." She panted. Her cheeks stained with a dark blush, her eyes muddled with something else laying just below the surface.

Looking at Yui, he had temporarily forgotten that he was doing this to bring out Cordelia. Instead, he found himself desiring Yui in a way that he wished Cordelia would reciprocate. The largest difference is that Yui was responsive to him rather than playing a mind game with his heart. Her voice crisp, her affections sincere, and her blood calling to him in a way he wasn't used to.

Reaching his left hand from up her dress and instead pulling it out from the material and grasping her fingers in his. Pulling his hand to her mouth, Yui's fangs had begun to peek. Slipping her lips over his forearm, sinking her bite into his flesh. Closing her eyes to focus on the sensations that would no doubt bring Cordelia about. Drinking deeply of Richter's blood, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Their love had spanned hundreds of years, and for nearly all of it, Karl seemed to know about it while continuing to encourage his brother to sleep with his wife. Releasing her lips from his arm, she licked her lips while staring at him in quiet contemplation.

Reaching up to again brush away the stray strands of hair that didn't cling to his bare skin, Yui could hear his breathing had sped up a considerable amount. He was enjoying this as much as she was. Knowing now what exactly Cordelia meant by influencing her behavior, under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have let Richter even touch her let alone kiss her or run his hands over her body. She needed to stop focusing on the task at hand and instead shift her focus to the individual before her. Remembering back that when she had concentrated on any of them, without knowledge of Cordelia being present, the interference from her came much quicker. Blushing as a realization of what it would finally take for his love to emerge so that Reiji could begin his assessment.

Yui's hand slid down her body as she unfurled with Richter on top of her. Unable to control the urges within his own body leaned into Yui's body, drinking from several spots as her voice carried around the room, shattering the silence that bestowed itself upon the environment. Her breathy pants coming quickly and slowly tapering off. Unable to feel his own release for the intention of playing a part, it was something that he wished he could relish upon Yui's body. Yearning to hear her soft voice again, tickling his ears and heart with their sweetness.

"You sound amazing, my love," Richter whispered to Yui's ear. Anticipating the response only to experience disappointment setting in.

A grip that Richter had almost forgotten grabbed his body and pulled him closer. Green eyes appearing on Yui's porcelain skin and a mischievous grin that Cordelia typically sported. "When does my voice not sound like angel's singing?" She teased.

Without reading too much into it, he knew that Cordelia had overridden Yui. "My Love. You have returned."

The vibrancy of the green that Cordelia sported staring at Richter in contemplation of his actions. "Just what exactly were you doing with her?"

"Awaiting the return of you, beloved."

Glaring at Richter's response, not believing his words. "The way her body is responding to you, I find that unlikely. You were going to take her body with me still in it!" Swiftly slapping his face with her hand, "How dare you lie to me."

"I am devoted to you until the end of time, Cordelia." While his words were true, his heart ached as he said it. He had lived for her and only her, but experiencing Yui's brand of love made him think.

Getting up off of the vessel that lay before him, Richter sat upright rubbing his face. His right hand moving over to Cordelia's left leg, brushing up her stem as she got up. Walking over to the armoire, Cordelia sneered at the attire hung up. "Take me to my room, Richter. I wish to change into something more fitting." Looking over her attire that Yui had been wearing, annoyed that she had such simple fashion.

Richter put his jacket on, tucking his hair back in before zipping up the front. Walking to the door and holding it open, awaiting Cordelia to step through it. Her hand wrapped around Richter's arm, escorting her across the mansion to her former room. Stripping in front of Richter, Cordelia did not take the time to step behind a screen to change her clothes.

Turning around for the sake of being proper at the fact that the vessel she resided in was Yui's, conflicting thoughts continued to run rampant through his mind. Should he treat her as Cordelia even though it was just her personality and heart that was transplanted into Yui? Or should he safeguard Cordelia in fear of Yui's return being possible and being allowed to explore that possibility with the sacrificial bride? Furthermore, if Cordelia was banished and his choice to not select Yui came to pass, he would lose Cordelia forever. Piercing his lips together in a concerned manner as Cordelia's voice came from behind him.

Turning around, she had slipped on a dark purple dress that ran to the floor. Black heels and a black rose pinned to her hair, replacing the marigolds and jasmine flowers that were previously present. Wiping down her neck, eyeing Richter, "Be a dear and get rid of these for me, would you?"

Walking towards her, Richter leaned forward and removed his marks on her chest and neck, quickly lapping them up. Unsure that he wanted to spend longer than required near her. After he had backed away, Cordelia picked up a fragrance bottle and sprayed her presence generously with it. Richter contemplating her actions, the fragrance smelling different on Yui than it did on Cordelia due to her chemistry.

Looking her body over once more in the mirror, looking at Richter in an excited manner. Sliding her gloves on and lastly placing a few rings on her finger. Taking the pendant that Yui had been wearing and handing it to Richter, "Not sure where this girl got this ugly thing, but remove it from my sight at once!" As he took the item from Cordelia, he glanced it over in his hand. It looked handmade, but as if it was important to the person it was given to. Deciding to instead discard it, he would hang onto it and place it back in Yui's jewelry box that adorned her dresser.

Sighing at her reflection in the mirror, Cordelia was finally satisfied with her appearance, "Let the games begin…"


	46. End of Days Permutation

**To recap One Shots for the series thus far:**

 **Keeper of the Bride(Reiji/Shu), Poolside Confessions(Ayato), Dimensions of Love(Richter), Feral Temptations(Subaru), Eiffel Tower of Pleasure(Laito/Ayato/Kanato). I will release more before the end of the series, so if I haven't done your favorite yet - It's coming! :)**

 **Enjoy the latest chapter and thank you for reading & to those that have posted reviews! :D**

Walking out into the hallway, Cordelia began to make her way to the center of the house. Peering into the room as she descended the stairs, "Where is everyone?"

"The day has passed. They have slept and returned to school. It is just you and I here currently," Richter replied.

A frown growing on her face, she wished to greet the men of the household. Turning around to Richter, "I want to go outside", standing still as she held her hand out for Richter to escort her.

Grabbing her hand, kissing it tenderly and escorting Cordelia outside to the center gardens.

"Just to think. This is where I once lay…" staring down at the bushes where Cordelia's body had crash landed as Laito had pushed her out of the window. Singe marks still adorning the bricks of the mansion, the bushes however fully regrown from the burn that Kanato had bestowed upon her body. "If you had been any later…"

"I am here for you." Resting his right hand on the breast of his chest, covering his heart as his declaration for her slipped from his lips. "Forever, and always."

Cordelia chuckled under her breath, amused at how wrapped around her finger Richter truly was. "Do you still yearn for me like the times of old?"

Taking his hand from his chest, picking up her ungloved hand and bringing it to his lips. Brushing the flesh at first, with his skin, before tasting the flavor of her skin on his palate. Kissing up her hand to her wrists, sinking his fangs into her stream and drinking the nectar that he remembered from so long ago. Much to Richter's surprise, it tasted the same. Enjoying the sensation as Cordelia's blood flooded his system, it didn't have any remains of Yui's blood within it. Surprised that Cordelia had taken over so much of the vessel already, including the way the blood flowed through it.

"Drink from your love," Cordelia spouted while enjoying the sensation of his familiar stamp adorning her new vessel. Closing her eyes, relishing in the sensation as her blood filled his body. Several moments had passed before Richter sealed up his stamp over Cordelia's body and stepped back, awaiting her next move.

Sighing to herself, looking up at the sky, "How long had it been?"

"Too much time, milady," Richter replied. It had been a great length of time, sating his bloodlust on that of humans during the time that her body was being reincarnated. Standing idly by as Cordelia continued to marvel at the building before her as if reliving old memories of that night that ultimately lead to her death. "I wonder if they will attempt it again."

"I will safeguard your presence."

"Always so faithful…" Cordelia turning her attention to Richter, walking up to his face and softly running her hand along the side of his face. Leaning forward and giving him a soft but firm kiss. "Still as good as I remember." A grin spreading across her face, remembering how she loved keeping Richter waiting for his reward.

Wrapping her hand around his arm, they began to wander through the remainder of the gardens. Eventually coming to a mausoleum and walking below it to a chamber of which wasn't often visited. Opening the door for Cordelia to go through, Richter watched on as she stepped into unknown territory. As he often frequented this part of the manor, it was where Kanato kept his dolls. Meticulously cared for and upheld to his standards of beauty and perfection as each of the prior brides remained in a particular room. Richter nearly ran into Cordelia as she stood and admired her little songbirds handy work.

"Such a talent. I never knew Kanato loved each of them so much."

Cordelia walked up to the nearest bride, touching the fabric of the dress that she wore. Impressed that even the gowns that they were adorned with were magnificent. Moving the flowers that were held in the brides' hands, the flowers withered, the brittleness causing one of them to fall to the floor. Stepping up onto the pedestal admiring the features around the face, "Lipstick so carefully painted… simply beautiful."

Smirking to herself, "It seems my vessel has been here before. An emotion of fright is bubbling up from within."

Richter noting in his head that Yui knew about this room and yet still remained with them. Let alone she still continued to grant Kanato affections despite his 'hobbies'. Also commenting to himself that Yui was still somewhere inside, and Cordelia simply had greater control currently. Perhaps it wasn't too late for Yui.

Stepping down off the display, Cordelia continued to a room that she and Richter would often frequent to get away from the dredges of the rest of the house. Indulging in one another while pleasing each other's sexual desires. Continuing to walk all the way into the room while hearing Richter close the door behind her.

"So you kept it."

"You sound disappointed…" he chimed.

"I didn't know you were such a nostalgic." Cordelia looked over her former dress that hung on a nearby mannequin.

"Anything for our love."

Turning around to face Richter, the look of surprise on his face as Yui's body came up to him wrapping her arms around his body in a manner of which was typically only fitting to Cordelia. Trying his best to rationalize in his mind her behavior, knowing that it was Cordelia but in fact Yui's body. "It's been a while." Richter pointed out.

"Indeed too long," Cordelia whispered to Richter, pulling his torso down a bit with her arms around his neck to plant a kiss on his lips. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, lingering for a few seconds before noticing Richter's movements were not the same as she remembered.

"What are you afraid of?" she inquires.

"If this is simply your vessel, is Yui still not the owner of it?"

Slightly annoyed at his logic of questioning her behavior and of her inhabitance, stepping back and gauging Richter's demeanor. "You love her don't you?"

"I love no one else but you."

"I can hear it in your voice."

"You know not of which you speak, my beloved. I would do anything for you." Getting down on one knee in front of Cordelia to further show his conviction. Taking her hand in his and kissing it gently. Gazing at his form as he knelt below her, Cordelia continued to weigh his devotion to her, contemplating if he truly could be trusted with her safety. Not having many other options, it would be in her best interest to win over as many as she could and quickly before something could possibly jeopardize her fully awakening in her new vessel.

Taking her other hand and running it over the top and side of Richter's face, "I do wish to find out more about this body…" Cordelia states to Richter, denoting her interest of his affections.

Looking up at Cordelia from his current position, the words slipping through his mind to give him a false sense of excitement. As he studied his lover, realizing what Cordelia was insinuating but when in fact Yui had yet to take anyone as her own. Cordelia, on the other hand, spread her thighs easily for Richter and her husband, the demon lord. Knowing that she also had other men when she remained in her prior body, Richter wanted to believe Cordelia's words. Acutely aware of what it would mean if Yui would take her body back over and steal it away from Cordelia.

Standing up from his prior position, tenderly taking Cordelia's face and kissing her passionately. Taking her body closer to his, sliding his hand along the zipper that ran from the top of her dress down to the bottom. While his tongue roamed Cordelia's mouth, his hand began surfing along the back of her torso. Slowing his movements as he began to lose himself in Cordelia's intoxication. He did miss their visits where he could indulge every want of his love until she could beg for no more. Closing his eyes, Richter began to lose himself in Cordelia's touches roaming his body. Too eager to realize that someone had been watching for the latter part of their encounter.

"And just what exactly do you think you are doing with MY bride?" Came a stern but sweet voice from behind Richter. Surprised by a familiar voice, his lips parting from Cordelia as he turned around.

"Oh! My little songbird! Come to sing a song for mommy?" Cordelia blushed, smiling at the bear that was held within Kanato's arms. "I see you still have the present I gave you…"

Kanato glaring at the personality coming from Yui's presence. Hugging the bear tighter to his chest. "Why are you here?"

"Don't you miss me?" Cordelia frowned while walking over to Kanato. Her dress still half unzipped from Richter.

"I burned your corpse, you have no right to be here. Release Yui at once!" Kanato demanded.

Richter standing quietly by Cordelia while she has a conversation with Kanato.

"I'm sorry little dove, I won't. I need her body to continue to live." Cordelia bringing her hand up to pet the top of Kanato's head in a familiar manner.

Jerking away from her affections, swiping her hand away. "You don't have any right to be here."

"I am your mother. I have every right to be here." Raising her hand to slap some sense into Kanato only to instead swipe away Teddy. Sighing as the bear fell to the floor, "Now I am in a foul mood. Sing me a song won't you?"

Glaring at his mother in Yui's body, walking over to pick up Teddy from the floor, brushing off the fur on his body of the dust. Finally deciding to answer her, "You have no place by my side. Only she has that option." A cold glare staring at Cordelia, his demeanor sincere but stern.

"How did you know we were in here anyways?" Richter finally asked.

Kanato turning to his uncle, a sleepless stare looking back at him, "You sullied one of my dolls with your filth." His demeanor turning to that of anger before turning his anger back at Cordelia, "The sooner you leave, the better."

"Oh ho ho. Are you angry?" Cordelia taunted.

Tossing another well-placed glare at Cordelia, "a woman like you has no right to be inside Yui." As Kanato left the room, Cordelia watched him slam the door as he left to clean up the mess that she had made in dropping the dried flowers.

Continuing to stand idly by, Richter took note of the situation. If Kanato felt that way about Cordelia in Yui's body, it was unlikely her reception would be welcomed by any of her children including Laito and Ayato.

"Well, now the mood is ruined. They all seem to be back in the house anyways. Take me to meet them." Holding her hair to the side and turning her back to Richter to zip up her dress. Fluffing her hair and refreshing the color on her lips, Richter and Cordelia returned to the main entry way of the house to see several of the Sakamaki brothers standing around.

Laito speaking first, "Well hello again, mother." A look of dissatisfaction sitting over his face as he notices Richter nearby her side. Cordelia letting a slow smile seep across her expression, remembering Laito's attention and dedication to pleasing her whenever she desired it. Bringing her fingers to her lips relishing the thought of his younger body on hers. Now that he had matured, wondering what type of fantasies he could fulfill for her.

Ayato sitting in a nearby chair, his legs crossed while staring at Richter. His vision switching between his uncle and Cordelia in Yui's body. His arms resting on the armrests of the chair while staring intently at Yui's body with Cordelia attached to it. Finally hearing it from her lips, "Have you been keeping up with your studies? Have you become the best?"

His demeanor turning to that of discontent with Cordelia's words. Missing Yui's proclamations of his greatness to instead be questioned again relentlessly by his mother. Noting in his head that nothing was ever good enough for her, driving him some days to fits of insanity. After all, that's what began her death all those years ago. Being pushed one too many times, it had been a chance to end her life. To show his mark of adulthood – he had to kill her. Digging his fingernails into the material below his fingers, a ripping sound emerging as his nails cut into the fabric; ripping holes into the upholstery of the chair.

"Control yourself Ayato. Damaging household goods is ungentlemanly…Evening M'Lady." Bowing his head in respect to the lady entering the room. Reiji had a hard time ripping his eyes from Yui's form. Her presence, demeanor, and mannerisms were that of someone above him in status. Refusing to give into her based on principle alone, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before her demise would again be in hand. For now, deciding it would do him no benefit to push her away. In fact, it was in his best interest to encourage her continued advances as part of his long-term plan.

"Tch. I can't believe it's really you," spoke Subaru. Annoyed that Cordelia had inhabited Yui's body. His gaze was fixed, his emotions running rampant through his system at how badly he wanted to be with Yui but the fact remained that this woman still occupied her body. Waiting for his moment to claim Yui for himself, he nearly counted the days. "Such a handsome young man you've become. I still remember when you clung to your mother's skirt." Cordelia reminded Subaru. Turning away in disgust at the words dripping from Cordelia's mouth, contemplating how he wanted to kill her if it came down to it.

Shu laying on a nearby couch in quiet silence as Cordelia made comments to everyone. Opening one eye for the sake of curiosity to peer at Cordelia's occupation of Yui. Irritated that what Reiji had observed had come to pass. It would be in their best interest to banish that woman once and for all. Getting rid of her would also be a priority for him as well as the rest of the household. Still not keen on the idea that he had competition, it should have been no different than any of the brides. Did it only matter more to him because of her blood? No, Yui was more important to him than the other brides because of the way she made him feel when they were together. Clutching his sweater lightly as his chest began to ache, thinking back to Yui's smiling face and how much effort she put forth to make sure that he was happy or to fulfill his taunts even if they were in jest to tease her. Turning his face towards Cordelia, he noted that he wanted nothing to do with her; he only wished for Yui to return.

Cordelia continuing to look on around the room to see Shu laying nearby. Smiling thinly at the look on his face as he continued to inspect her, "I promise I function just as she would." Laughing under her hand as Shu turned away in disgust. "So what is our entertainment for tonight?", she asked of the individuals in attendance.

Richter walking a few paces forward to assert his presence in the situation while it was being discussed.

"I thought it would be best if we all had dinner. After all, you haven't had anything to eat, I am sure you are hungry," Reiji calmly states while pushing his glasses up with his gloved hand. His gaze is fixed on Richter as the words leave his mouth. Cordelia removing her arm from Richter's side, walking up to Reiji and draping her left arm around his neck; whispering into his ear in a tantalizing manner, "You look good enough to eat. I am sure you would never leave me hungry."

Reiji cleared his throat and removed Cordelia's hand from his frame, "I wish to direct you to our seating area so that you may enjoy your meal."

Richter's heart leaped from his chest momentarily as Cordelia whispered words of desire into Reiji's ear. Watching her hand and her arm on him sent his blood into a small boil, his love was for her and only her. So why did Cordelia insist on fueling his jealousy by throwing herself at other men? Glaring at Reiji with discontent and beginning to escort Cordelia to the seating area.

Arriving in the hall, Reiji took his usual spot, Shu sitting to his right with the remainder of the household taking their standard seats. Cordelia sitting at the opposite head of the table with Richter sitting to her left. Finally taking his place after ensuring Cordelia was properly seated. Taking his right hand and moving it over to the table to grab her left hand only to have it batted away.

"Not now." She scolded Richter.

Looking on at Cordelia at her behavior. Her attention seemingly to be turned to the remainder of the table. Ignoring his affections, her actions making him slightly annoyed but also a feeling of being unwanted as her aspirations turned elsewhere.

"To be sitting at a table with so many handsome men… I consider myself blessed." She spoke from behind her red lips. Her eyes dancing hungrily across the table at the prospects before her as she fantasized about the way they looked at her while under the pretense that it was Yui in full control of her body. While present, their words staining her soul with promises of a whispered love. All too familiar with the sensation, Cordelia craved it even though she had Richter. The attention of one was not comparative to that of many. Enjoying the attention and the excitement her blood brought to them was always one of satisfaction that further fueled their lust and drive to take her. Reaching to her right to take Subaru's hand to see him quickly yank it away.

"Don't touch me, wench!"

Smiling at Subaru, she liked it when they played hard to get. "Oh? You mean you don't want this?" Her hand trailing down her neck while staring at Subaru. Her fingertips finally lingering over her breast and below the table. "I know you miss it, you wanted it bad enough to take it for yourself."

Blushing at her words embarrassed that his actions were now public knowledge to his brothers sitting at the table. Crossing his arms and turning away while still blushing. He would have been content with only Kanato and Yui knowing about that night, irritated that his intimate encounter with Yui was muddled, to begin with by this woman. Undeserving of his affections, Subaru wanted nothing to do with Cordelia.

Taking the attention away from his brothers sitting at the table, "What do we owe the honor of your return?" Shu states while putting another forkful of food into his mouth. His eyes remaining closed while relaxing in his chair. Knowing full well that Reiji had something planned up his sleeve, just unsure of what.

"I came to claim my vessel. Isn't my new body incredible?", Cordelia flicking her hair back behind her shoulder. Giggling at the question Shu asked her while flirting with him from across the table.

"Doesn't my uncle mind?" Shu referencing Richter sitting next to her.

Richter perked up at his inclusion to the conversation, only to hear disappointing words come from Cordelia's mouth. "He will do as I ask of him. His loyalty is unquestionable; he does not mind if I choose another to make demon lord and regain control as Queen."

Keeping his emotions locked up within his body, Cordelia's words hit him like a ton of bricks crushing his heart. She had no intention of becoming only his. Instead, she was back to her diverse ways that she often indulged in. Why did he think that her behavior would change only because she acquired a new vessel? Cordelia would never be his and only his. Thoughts running through his head that he somehow thought her return would usher in a different behavior in who he hoped would be his bride. Finally realizing that he would never have her, his thoughts shifted to the body of which she inhabited. Yui had more heart than Cordelia could ever hope to possess. Knowing that his nephews had a plan, he would have to hope and wait to see what they had up their sleeves as to cure their bride of Cordelia's affliction.

Shu taking note of Cordelia's response before turning his glance to Reiji who sat before him with his eyes closed. As Reiji continued to eat his food, his thoughts ruminating as to how to best handle the situation. Taking note that Cordelia had little to no loyalty to Richter, it would be easier to lure her away from him with a false promise of sorts. What false hope could he offer to the former Queen of Karl Heinz that she would accept?

"M'Lady," Reiji spoke formally, "I wish to show you something after dinner if you'd be up for the task?" A challenge no doubt to pique her curiosity would give him a favorable response. "I would very much like that." She replied.

Richter looking on at Reiji in contemplation as to if he would be the sort of trying and ending her life. He always knew his nephew was intelligent, and like this struck him off the list of those that would do her harm. Looking over at Laito and Ayato who seemed to be giving thoughtful death piercing glares towards the direction of Cordelia.

Oblivious to the tension that her presence caused, Cordelia began to look across the table at Shu. Knowing that he was the eldest of all of them and heir to Karl's thrown, her interest was to garner his attention as quickly as possible to not only seal Yui permanently out of the vessel but also to take her reign again as Queen. Thinking to herself, reliving the memories of how he tried to take Yui for himself the same night that Shin broke into the manor. Also, the way Shu touched Yui's body while they played in the back of the limo as they drove back home after visiting Karl's estate. The sensations alone sending shivers over her body and between her toes with the amount of excitement it was causing within her system. Indeed, vivid memories deserving of further revisiting, Cordelia blushing with excitement at the tantalizing thoughts. Imagining how he would look at her as she solidified her dominion over his love. Growing hot under her dress, the material pulling at her skin as a voice broke her thoughts.

"Would you like to freshen up before your endeavor, my love?" Richter asked, noticing Cordelia's blood changing to that of a haze in the room at her excitement of possibilities to ensue.

"That sounds lovely." Placing her left hand out for Richter to escort her to a nearby powder room. Removing herself from her seat, excusing herself. Smiling at Reiji as he stood and bowed his head to her in a formal manner as befitting of one with manners. Her disappointment showing as Shu continued to ignore her leaving and instead his eyes closed while eating his food.

Walking to the powder room and stepping inside, adjusting her attire and refreshing her look a bit before stepping back out to find Richter gone from the door. Looking around, slightly annoyed, that he would leave her unattended. Deciding that she could sufficiently make it back to the table. Upon entering the dining hall, no one at the table except Reiji waiting for her nearest to her point of arrival.

"Are you ready?" Reiji asked.

"Yes!" Cordelia exclaimed excitedly.

Reiji lead Cordelia in a formal manner by her hand up to his room, opening the door for her and presenting his room to her as she stepped through.

"I wish to celebrate with you something that you will find most joyous." His voice trailed as he hurriedly walked to a nearby chemistry table.

Cordelia walking behind him, "What is it?"

Reiji picking something off of the table and turning around, holding a beaker with a multi-colored solution inside of it. "It is a resurrection potion. I plan on bringing back Beatrice."

"That poor woman. You hated her so much that you want to kill her again?" Cordelia mused while chuckling to herself.

"She did not die in a sufficient manner, or rather, she was not made to suffer enough for her behavior," Reiji informed Cordelia, adjusting his glasses while maintaining his stern glare.

"To think that you are going through all this, just to kill her again…" Cordelia's voice trailing, walking up to Reiji, "You must really love her. Besides, that woman was despicable. Don't you agree?"

"Yes."

Smiling at his response, Cordelia stepped a few paces closer to Reiji, lifting her left hand to his face and running it in a tender manner along his cheek. "You remind me so much of your father."

Reiji maintained his current demeanor, even though her complement registered, it fueled his being with an acidity that he disliked.

Grinning while staring on at Reiji, "Bow before me," Cordelia commanded.

Immediately bowing on one knee in front of her, "Yes. M'Lady." Acknowledging her command.

Laughing more openly, holding her hand to her mouth as her continued laughter filled his room. "Oh, this is wonderful. If only your mother could see this."

Reiji kept his mouth shut, knowing that if he played along, Cordelia would fall squarely into his trap. Noting that, for now, he would have to play chess with her to win. Noting that she also treated Richter as a player piece, she would be easy to manipulate as long as she didn't suspect anything.

"You may remain in that position to honor my presence until I leave," Cordelia instructed Reiji.

Keeping his head bowed to her, he did as she instructed and maintained his kneeling position until she left to journey to another part of the house. "That woman…" Straightening his vest, and dusting off his pants as a whisper rolled past his mind, "Master Reiji." Gripping the beaker tighter in his hand, his eyes wandering to his nearby chair where Yui tantalized him so. Pinching the bridge of his nose while squeezing his eyelids together in contemplation. "There is no room for error on this. It must be perfect."

Telling himself that failure was not an option, he turned back to his chemistry table and continued to work on the concoction at hand. Reiji could hear Cordelia's voice singing down the hallway as she encroached on her next destination.

Humming happily to herself, she wandered back to her room. Opening the door and stepping out onto the balcony. Looking up at the moon as it had shone onto her skin, a familiar grip adorned her waistline.

"Finally done sulking?"

Richter gripping her body tighter, "Simply taking care of something to ensure that it wouldn't interfere with your return."

"Oh?"

"I live for only you…" Richter leaning forward, moving the blonde strands of hair from the neck of Cordelia's vessel, feathering gentle kisses upon her neck. Trailing his affections along her back before sinking his fangs into her. The blood quickly filling his mouth again, taking a few long gulps before sealing it up. Relishing in the taste, her blood was intense but not nearly as delicious as Yui's.

Cordelia closed her eyes and encouraging Richter's hands to wander her body. "I've missed this…" she breathed to Richter as his hands began pulling her dress up. Bunching her dress onto the small of her back, her ass exposed to him as she bent over the railing to the balcony. Rubbing her thighs while admiring the view, Richter began to unzip his jacket and unbuckle his pants. Still contemplating his actions, but not having enough desire to say no to her. Knowing that Cordelia was encouraging his behavior, he considered it justifiable.

Clearing his throat as he entered the room, a couple of books held firmly under his arm; Shu's cold glare staring at Cordelia and Richter on the balcony. His blue eyes illuminating his facial features in the nearly dark room. Glaring at the scene before him, disgusted to see Yui's body bent in that shape and Cordelia taking advantage of the fact that she had easy access to Richter's emotions.

Cordelia stood up, fixing her dress, discarding Richter who stood behind her slightly confused as to what was happening. Walking over to Shu, "There is the handsome heir." She chimed.

Annoyed with her behavior, Shu continued to glare at her in disgust.

Bringing her hand up to run it along Shu's face, only to have it batted away by Shu.

"A disgraceful woman like yourself as no right putting your hand on me." He scolded her, "A woman with loose morals has no place by my side."

Insulted by his words, Cordelia instead puts some speed behind her hand to slap him.

Shu catching her wrist, her hand several inches from his face. His grip tightening on her wrist as his intense glare directed at her intensified. "Be gone from my sight."

"But Shu-san, you're hurting me!" Cordelia toyed with Shu's emotions. Mimicking Yui's voice to screw with him.

His face contorting to one of concern, releasing his grip on her wrist and instead dropping the books in his arm to bring his other hand to Yui's face under the assumption that it was actually her returning, "Yui?"

Laughing behind her smile, Cordelia's lips contorting to one of glee as she played with Shu's emotions, "So pathetic. To think you'd want a woman like her over me." Leaning forward to steal a kiss from Shu's lips.

Annoyed that this was all a game to her shifting his grip from her face down to her throat, pinning her to the bookcase putting her in a choke hold, "Don't fuck with me!" Shu growled. His eyes glowing a brighter blue as his ferocity bubbled up to the top.

"So you are capable of emotions… Here all this time I thought you were just a useless sloth who didn't care," Cordelia taunted Shu.

Gritting his teeth behind his lips at Cordelia, his hold on her neck tightening to where Cordelia began to complain of the pain.

The sound of a nearby sword being drawn. Shu looking to his left to see Richter holding a silver blade to his throat, "You will relinquish her, or I will end you." Richter threatened Shu.

Throwing a dirty glare at his uncle, "I can't believe you love this woman. She isn't worth the air she breathes." Releasing his hold, picking up his books, and grabbing another tome from a nearby shelf. "Yui is my bride. You have no place with her." Shu reminded Richter.

Eyeing over Cordelia's vessel once more, a look of sadness sat with him as he left the room. He so desperately wanted to hear her voice again that he was so fooled by a fake. Looking down at the books in his hand as he made his way back over to Reiji's room. He would work with his brother if it meant getting Cordelia out of her body. Opening the door to Reiji's study, his brother at the chemistry table mixing different elixirs together.

"Did you bring them?"

"Yes, I brought your damned books. Now, what else do you need?" Shu asks.

Reiji eyeing over his brother noticing that something was on his mind, "You let her play you…"

"Unfortunately. She mimicked Yui, made me believe that she had regained control." Shu recalled.

Reiji always disliked Shu, but somewhere inside felt a string of pity for him if he did, in fact, love Yui as much as he did. It was the only reason Shu would even offer up help to Reiji, half suspecting that he didn't love Yui; Shu no doubt under the assumption that this concoction was going to come with a price.

Shu shoved his hands in his pockets while looking around Reiji's room. His eyes turning to the pocket watch sitting on the table, "You still have the present father gave you."

Annoyed that Shu noticed, "Yes. It has its value." Reiji replied.

Smiling to himself while staring at the item, "Did you notice that the time got longer on it as of recent?"

Reiji staring at Shu with a look of surprise, "How would you know that?"

Turning to his brother, a soft smile adorning his face, "I know you love her too. The clock changed when you realized that. The end of the world became further away..." Picking up the watch in his hand, his thumb running over the engravings adorning the outside of it.

Reiji paused his movements and turning fully towards Shu, looking at the way he became lost in thought while meandering his digits over the watches curves. "That's absurd," Reiji finally spoke. Denying his feelings for Yui in front of Shu.

Putting the watch back on the table, turning back to Reiji and looking at him squarely in the face, "Let me know if I can be of any other help in getting rid of that woman." Leaving the room and closing the door, Shu continued towards his room.

As the door closed to his room, Reiji turned around towards the chemistry table. Holding both vials in his hand as he began to contemplate what Shu was saying. Putting both vials down, walking over to the watch that lay closed on the table, Reiji reached up to take off his glasses. Putting them next to the watch as he picked up the gold object in his hand. Closing his eyes and thinking about Shu's words, "Love her." Thinking only of Yui, Reiji popped the lid of the watch open. Instead of finding it counting down like it normally did, instead, the hands of the watch were going backward. At first spinning slowly but as Reiji came to the realization of what Shu was saying and acknowledging just how deeply his feelings for Yui really were – the watch began to spin faster, the end of the world getting further away.

A warming sensation running through his body as he thought of Yui's voice lingering across his ears, "Reiji…"

Blushing as he continued to ruminate with thoughts of Yui, closing the watch and setting it back on the table with a light smile. Going back to the chemistry table and opening one of the tomes that Shu had brought for him.

Reiji continued to work late until the next morning. Eventually setting everything aside and slipping himself into bed as he knew the entire household would be sleeping. It would be a new day, with Cordelia still inside of Yui's body…


	47. Sanguinem Delight

It was a new day to toy with Richter and a new day to wrap her fingers around one of Yui's suitors. Cordelia stared at her reflection as she contemplated the day ahead of her. She had to garner favor with one of them quickly, to further her plans. Running a brush through her hair from her beauty table as she ran several scenarios through her head as to who would be most likely to oblige to her requests. Knowing her sons were more likely to attempt to kill her than allow her to succeed with her plans, which left only three of Karl's sons that would be a possibility.

Subaru, Reiji, and lastly Shu. Knowing the encounter that she had with Shu, the night prior, it was even further unlikely that she could even half way convince him to help her. So that only left Subaru and Reiji. Running the brush in a slower manner through her hair, Subaru seemed shy at best about her commentary the night before. She deemed him to be less likely to be persuaded over Reiji. A smile forming at the edges of her lips as the brush slipped from her hair, "He will have to do then, won't he?" Staring at Yui's features in the mirror as the emerald green had shone through her new found windows. Pushing her hands under her bust and adjusting her breasts in a dress that she had put on earlier. Her freshly washed skin still damp from a bath earlier after she had awoken from her slumber.

Looking around the room, she was surprised to see Richter nowhere in sight. Accustomed to being waited on hand and foot, Cordelia cleared her throat in an attempt to summon Richter. Patiently waiting for him to arrive, slipping on a few rings and pumping a squeeze of perfume onto her body. Leaning forward into the mirror and flicking her fingers lightly over her lashes to make sure they were perfect. Cordelia smiled to herself as she saw someone come in from the corner of the room.

"You kept me waiting long enough," Cordelia scolded Richter.

"My apologies, my love. I wanted to make sure your day began perfectly." Taking her hand from its spot and kissing the top of it gently. Feelings of confliction still running through his system as he knew Yui was still inside somewhere by the way Cordelia smelt, but yet so desperately craving the attention of his beloved, even if it was directed towards another. Nuzzling the top of her hand, wondering to himself, "When will it ever be me?". Closing his eyes and relishing the moment before Cordelia got to her feet.

"What do you have planned for me?"

"You have been summoned by your husband, my brother."

Her gleeful smile turning to that of a scowl, "What does he want?"

"He waits for you at the manor."

"Is he too lazy to come here instead?"

"The world has changed in the time that you've been away. It would be wise to see the world in which you'd be Queen over."

Thinking to herself regarding Richter's commentary, deciding that he was right. Instead of frowning upon the Demon Lords request, it would instead benefit her to see this as an opportunity. Nodding her head at Richter denoting of her approval of the summons, wrapping her arm around Richter's as they headed out of the Sakamaki Manor to a nearby awaiting car.

"I can't remember the last time I left the property."

Nodding his head in silence, contemplating her words. It had indeed been centuries since she had last left the property. Even when she was alive, in her original form, she rarely left the grounds of which Karl kept his wives.

Cordelia and Richter both slipping into the awaiting vehicle before being whisked off to the Demon Lords Manor. Getting out of the car first, putting his hand out for Cordelia. Her lithe fingers slinking into his hand and a tug on her hand as Richter helped her out. Wrapping her arm around his they ascended the stairs to the door and walked into the massive hallway. Empty of anyone else, they proceeded towards the main hall. A pair of Karl's familiars was opening the door for both of them, and within the doors, he sat on his throne with a smug smile plastered across his face.

"I didn't think you'd grant me a visit…"

Relinquishing her arm from Richter and walking over to Karl, placing her hand out to have it given attention by him. Instead, Karl only looking at her awaiting gesture and continuing his conversation.

"Especially after our last conversation. I thought I made myself very clear when I told you that you didn't have a place here." Getting up out of his seat and down the stairs, his gaze turning to his brother who now has his head bowed towards the Demon Lord. Smiling inwardly that at least his brother knew his place when in his presence.

"You don't own me. I don't obey your every command."

"Oh, is that right?" Karl began walking up to Cordelia.

Slightly unnerved by the aura, she was suddenly picking up from Karl. Often one of lust filled him when he visited the manor, instead now she could feel fear radiating from her body. Not from Yui, but from herself. Why did she fear him? She could do as she pleased and take a new suitor to become Queen. The action would displace Karl and get him off his throne. She would also finally get her wish of killing him, ending his reign once and for all.

Almost as if on cue without reading her thoughts, "You don't have what it takes to become a part of the throne again. You are weak."

Growling at Karl, glaring at him with an intensity that was reserved for when her blood boiled. "You don't know what I am capable of…" she spouted at him.

"Oh, but don't I?" Finally reaching Cordelia, using his speed to pin her quickly to a nearby column that held up the roof of the manor. His face within an inch of hers, "I remember all your tricks…" he whispered into her ear.

Finding herself blushing under his familiar touch, while she didn't want to admit it to herself, having him in this close of proximity to her made her want him again. She always fell prey to the way he touched her. She welcomed all of it, rough, soft, full of love or lust; it didn't matter. A blush rising to her cheeks as Karl stood in front of her, with her back pushed firmly to the cold stone of the column.

"And what tricks are those?" She whispered back to him, moving her left leg slowly up his body, unable to help herself in his presence. Disregarding that Richter was just behind Karl watching everything.

Wanting to torture Cordelia while making his brother envious, moving his face within such a close distance that his lips and skin lightly brushed against Cordelia's. His left hand is moving up her side and gently rubbing his fingers along the side of her right breast. His right hand was pulling up the hem of Cordelia's dress. Enough of the material hiked up that his fingers danced across her thigh above her stocking. Her leg was moving further up his body and wrapping it around his hip.

"The tricks that you use to lure your prey in before you spread your thighs…"

His right hand slinking his fingertips inwardly to her thighs as he could feel the heat from in between them present.

"And your teeth into their flesh claiming them for yourself."

Karl's fangs were brushing against Cordelia's right cheek. A pleasured sigh accompanied her vessel squirming in place and a pleasured mewl leaving her lips. As the sounds left her lips, Karl's tantalizing banter turned to that of a laugh.

"Such a pathetic woman."

His left hand traveling from the side of her breast up to her throat. His fingers from his right hand wrapping themselves tightly around the edge of Cordelia's panties and pulling them tighter.

"You are capable of only being a whore that is loved by him."

Cordelia's face contorting to one of want and discontent as the material rubbed against her creases, applying pressure between her thighs teasing her bud. Her legs were already weak from Karl's teasing earlier, working up to retaliate back at him before his next comment. Opening her mouth to say something to him only to find his mouth upon hers. His tongue so far down her mouth that she found it hard to breathe. Her body was pulsing with desire despite his roughness, insults, and forcefulness with her. She relished in it as her mind wandered to the night that she spent with him; where Laito, Kanato, and Ayato were conceived. She longed for another night filled with those gratifications. Her consciousness beginning to slip as she realized that Karl had pulled his mouth away from hers and instead had been forcibly choking her with a rough grip, using his left hand.

"I look forward to killing you myself should you take over her body. You will never know the touch of my love again and will die as I bring everything you hold dear to an end."

Muttering with the slipping bits of her breath, "You…*cough* wouldn't dare!"

Licking his lips, enjoying the way Yui's skin tasted as his smile grew. "She will be mine. I will kill _him_ and _them_. One by one and make you watch until you relinquish her body."

"You…Monster!" she managed to scream at him as tears began filling her eyes, not feeling a pang of emotion running when he threatened Richter's life; but endangering her children's lives was inexcusable.

Richter was finally finding his voice behind Karl, "You're hurting her. Release her."

"Are you going to challenge me and disappoint me again?" Karl chimed at Richter. "A worthless brother to go with a worthless whore," he finished.

Giving her throat a final squeeze, leaning into Cordelia's body within range to whisper the last threat to her, "I will allow the denizens of the demon realm ravish what is left of your body and theirs once I am done with them. Their screams will fill your last memories, and you will have no one to blame but yourself…"

Relinquishing his grip on Cordelia, ripping her panties off of her body and throwing them at his brother. "She will never be like this for you, face it." Walking away from the two of them, waving his hand to a nearby group of familiars, "Remove them from here," he spoke to the familiars.

The team was shuffling towards Richter and Cordelia. Richter clutching to the material that Karl had tossed at him, looking over at Cordelia in wonder. Karl was so rough with her and disregarded her affections, but she still desired him a great deal more than she ever did for him. He genuinely loved her but never got the same response from her that he did. Remembering briefly the courting that he had done while Karl was garnering her interest, and reliving that it was never enough. Tucking the material into his pocket, and getting up off of his lowered position to help Cordelia to her feet. Thinking to himself, "A mirror."

Simply getting near her was enough to be granted the haze that her blood brought. Closing his eyes tightly to regain his composure before making Cordelia look presentable by pulling her dress down and brushing her hair away from her shoulder. A familiar opening the doors ahead of them and another walking closely behind. Looking over his shoulder at his brother only to see a broad smile planted on his face. Knowing that he had manipulated Cordelia further away from Richter, a look of satisfaction was present amongst his presentation. Coming into view as they both left was Richter's nephew, Kino. Leaning towards Karl, lending him his ear to listen to something the Demon Lord whispered, it caused Kino's eyes to glean a slightly brighter shade of red.

Richter knew that his nephew detested vampires a great deal, knowing that he was ill-bred within the demon realm, Kino possessed a strength higher than some of his pure blooded half brothers. Fueled by his loathing of his race, it was also possible that he could even be stronger than Richter. Deciding to focus on getting Cordelia back home, turning his attention forward as they left the manor.

Cordelia's eyes still watering from the pain of being choked but also the threat that Karl made against her children. She planned ahead to grant him an heir and now to have him threaten to kill all three of them in front of her very eyes if she didn't voluntarily leave Yui's body. In her mind, affirming that she now needed to make it happen - today. There was no time; she had to acquire a new Demon Lord and quickly to solidify her plans to become Queen while forcing her awakening. Once in her position of power, she could banish the Demon Lord or could even assist her new husband in killing the former. Looking over at Richter, she knew that he would never be powerful enough to overcome his brother even with her assistance. It would have to be one of Karl's sons.

Arriving back at the manor, Richter and Cordelia disembarked and began to head towards Cordelia's room. Richter was walking behind her, his hand in his pocket running his digits over the moistened material as he contemplated his next steps. Seeing as how he would never have Cordelia's love, he wanted to ensure that no other man would have her affections as a result. Excusing himself from Cordelia's presence, Richter left the manor to make plans.

Looking over her flustered complexion in the mirror, she began to change her clothes as a knock came to the door. "Come in!", she spoke up.

Reiji opened the door to see Cordelia adorning his view with her bare form, quickly turning his back to her nakedness, "A proper lady would not let a gentleman enter into her room while she is changing."

"Who said anything about my being proper?" She teased him, walking towards him and running her hands along his back.

Taking a few steps forward away from her, "Your presence is requested this evening for fine dining and dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yes, the entertainment for M'Lady."

Smiling behind her borrowed skin, "Wonderful. I will be there."

Bowing his torso slightly, still facing away from Cordelia and closing the door.

Turning around towards her armoire, opening the doors and pulling out a black strapless slender maxi dress that ran to the floor. Putting on new black stockings, and long black silk gloves that matched the dress. Pinning a dark purple rose to her hair, and wrapping a gold chain around her waist. Looking around the room, deciding to apply a thin line of red lipstick to offset the porcelain skin of her vessel. Pleased with her appearance, stepping out her door and heading down to the dining hall.

Reiji had cooked a large meal, many of the foods Cordelia found to be utterly perfect. Eyeing over his appearance across the table, she had a hard time catching his glance. Instead, her attention being drawn by the voice of her children.

"How long do you intend on occupying her body?", Laito inquired, a look of discontent on his face.

"Yours truly requires her blood," Ayato stated while glaring at Cordelia, "I will be her first everything – not Uncle."

"Teddy, when someone isn't loved, why do they continue to poison everyone around them?" Kanato conversed with his stuffed bear. Running his hand over the front of the bear's belly, tracing freshly stitched threads that had been added to it just hours before dinner.

Cordelia is wiping her mouth with a nearby napkin from her most recent bite, looking at the triplets, "You do realize I am sitting right here."

"Unfortunately," Shu added. Taking another bite of his food while his eyes remained closed.

"If only you'd leave quicker!" Subaru added.

"Gentleman, Gentleman. This is no way to talk to our honored guest." Reiji spoke while standing up and lightly clapping his hands to garner his brother's attention. He couldn't afford for the façade to dissipate too soon, he needed Cordelia's trust. Walking around the table, holding his gloved hand out to Cordelia, "M'Lady. If you would join me in the next room over before the entertainment begins.

Putting her fork down and taking Reiji's hand with a smile. Her glance was turning to sneer at his brothers who still sat at the table, some glancing her direction and others not giving her the time of day. Pulling herself up next to Reiji, walking a pace ahead of him. His hand is coming around to the small of her back, she smiled to herself as he escorted her up to the second floor of the manor to a room adjacent to the main chamber.

"Relax here while the entertainment begins," Reiji calmly and clearly stated.

"What do you think you are doing?" Richter spoke from behind Reiji. Suspicious of what they were doing with Cordelia while he was away.

"Entertaining the Lady of the house in your absence," Reiji replied. Keeping his distance several feet from Cordelia who was relaxing on a nearby fainting couch.

Richter giving Reiji a look of uneasiness, walking towards Cordelia and kneeling in front of her. Taking her hand in his, "Did they harm you?"

Yanking her hand out of Richter's, "Hardly. If anything I was dying from boredom! He on the other hand…" Turning her glance to Reiji who was still formally bowing to Cordelia, holding his posture. Deciding to get up out of her seat to approach Reiji. Richter is quickly moving to his feet and stepping in between Reiji and Cordelia, "I would advise against it."

Shoving Richter with her hands out of her way, her gaze turning upwards towards Reiji. Moving her hands up, resting one on his shoulder. Tiptoeing up to reach his face, removing his glasses with her left hand and finally reaching up to grab the other side, successfully sliding them off of his face. Folding them up and setting them on a nearby coffee table. Turning back around towards him with a grin on her face, he was handsome.

"You do remind me so much of your father," she reminisced. Her right hand trailing to his shoulder and finally to his hair that ran just past the back of his neck, twirling a strand of his hair in her fingertips. Taking his other hand and moving it to her hip.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Reiji asked, obliging her movements by leaning down a little further for her. Looking over at his uncle who seemed to be bubbling under his collar, standing a few feet from everything unfolding.

"It's fine. He has no claim over me. Besides, who I am interested in is right in front of me."

Keeping his comments to himself, he sincerely hated this woman. Even though it was Yui's body she occupied, he couldn't stand her behavior. She lacked the warmth that Yui possessed. Innocence, a naivety that he indulged himself in regularly. He wanted Yui, not this wolf in sheep's clothing that stood before him. If left to her own devices, she would likely seize the throne for her gain. Reiji had run the same scenario through his head multiple times before, all of them ending in failure should he take Cordelia for his bride. It was in not only his best interest but the best interest of the family name that she was banished forever.

"Speaking of interests," Cordelia's voice broke the silence between her and Reiji, "When do we dance?

Knowing that any excuse would not be sufficient enough for a response to her, taking his stance to dance with her while eyeing Richter who seemed to be brooding nearby. Stepping directionally to properly lead Cordelia.

"We should do something else fun after this!" She voiced to Reiji, enjoying the assortment of things that he seemed to have lined up for her.

"To relax the senses for things later to come…" His voice trailed. Leaning closer to Cordelia's face tantalizing her enough to gain further interest from the game that she wanted to play. "The finest porcelain to adorn the most beautiful lips," he stated in a slightly lower tone of voice to draw her in. Twirling Cordelia around and leaning her backward as his body gripped her firmly, his face close enough that she could feel the hotness of his breath on her skin. Smiling up at Reiji, she hadn't felt like this in such a long time that she found herself with butterflies, and blush rising to her cheeks again.

"I had an exceptional blend of tea brought in for this occasion…" he continued to tell her. Without finishing the rest of his sentence, Cordelia had cut him off, "Yes!" Agreeing to whatever he had planned, it sounded far better than spending another evening with Richter. Reiji and Cordelia continued to dance for a while longer more before they were interrupted by Richter.

"I would like to dance with her if I may." Directing his comment to Reiji.

"You may not. Instead, I will be joining Reiji for tea. You are dismissed." Cordelia stated to Richter, interjecting herself into the conversation instead of letting Reiji speak for himself.

Doing his best to keep calm under the situation, eyeing his glasses nearby while watching the conversation of the two of them. Cordelia still gripping onto his gloved hand firmly while dismissing Richter. Looking her vessel over while she bantered with Richter, Reiji found himself admiring the long dress on Yui's body. He enjoyed how it clung to her tiny curves but still made her look regal. The chain wrapped around her waist giving some dimension to the dress so it wasn't just one long piece of fabric. Remembering that it was Cordelia that covered her form and not Yui – his attention turning back to the discussion now turned argument between Richter and Cordelia.

"I am going with him, and you will not follow me."

"M'Love, your safety is paramount. Leaving yourself unattended with him would be a threat to your well-being."

"The only threat to my well-being is you, Richter. You don't ever let me have any fun." Cordelia fired back.

Richter scowled at Reiji, knowing that he had something planned up his sleeve but still not knowing what. He didn't want to give him the opportunity for whatever it was, but it seemed that Cordelia had other plans. Reiji maintained his posture and waited for the next impulse of Cordelia, she was inching ever closer into his trap.

Finally finishing their lover's quarrel, Cordelia turned to Reiji, "Tea, was it?"

Picking up his glasses from a nearby table and slipping them back on, "Yes. Shall we?" Insisting that Cordelia walks in front of him with his hand gestures. Escorting her down the stairs and up to his study. Opening the door for her and inviting her to a nearby seating area in front of the fireplace.

Pausing in his movements after Cordelia had walked through and sat in a nearby chair, images of Yui kneeling before him as he sat in his chair. Her face of want, her body trembling with desire, the way her words rolled from her lips as she begged him for permission. His chest grew tight as the memories danced through his field of vision before dissipating again. His excitement getting the better of him and dread finding its place in his stomach at the thought that he might fail.

No failure was not an option. He had to get Cordelia squarely into his trap to save Yui. It was the only way. Regaining his composure and closing the door most of the way, leaving a small crack in the door as he knew Richter was close behind.

Walking over to Cordelia, "Sugar?"

Running her hand up Reiji's arm, "I like my tea like I like my men…", Lightly planting a kiss on Reiji's exposed wrist. Her eyes turning up towards him to show further interest. His eyes turned down towards Cordelia, holding back the scoff at her comment. "Predictable," he thought to himself. It was too easy.

Removing his hand from her grasp and walking over to his chemistry table. Setting two tea cups on a tray along with two small personal tea kettles of which to house the drink. Spoons and an assortment of sugar cubes as Cordelia avoided his question.

Bringing the tray to the table, setting it down and placing the cups in their respective spots on top of the matching saucers. Pouring the tea for her into the cup before sitting in his chair and pouring his. Taking the cup to her lips before pausing, "You take a drink of mine."

"As you wish," he replied. Knowing that Cordelia didn't trust what was being poured for her. At least she had that much sense to question the drink. Smiling inwardly to himself, Yui didn't become wary of the tea he served her until much later. She was very trusting of him, unlike Cordelia.

Putting his lips to the tea cup and taking a drink of it. Cordelia checking the cup to ensure that the fluid level had gone down. Swallowing the drink, the tea was magnificent. "Delicious," Reiji commented on the tea while eyeing Cordelia. Taking his words as a compliment instead, Cordelia eyed his lips as they spoke the words. So very tantalizing that she wanted to feel them on her body. "I want to taste it, from your lips."

Reiji removing his glasses and setting them on the table. Slowly taking his glove off with his teeth to tantalize her. He could smell her excitement growing, her interest building as each moment passes. Finally working his glove off and placing it on the table next to his glasses; picking up his teacup and pouring the warm liquid into his mouth. Walking up to the front of Cordelia's chair and leaning forward to oblige her request. Connecting his lips with hers and letting the fluid slip through into her mouth. Running his hand up through her hair and back behind her neck to the bare flesh of her skin. Opening his eyes and looking up to see Richter standing in the doorway.

Cordelia too infatuated with Reiji to notice gulped the liquid readily and continued to return his kiss. Her hands wandering to the top of his shirt and unbuttoning the collar as the kiss lingered.

"So, you get your kicks out of watching two people make out?" Ayato's voice chimed from behind Richter. Ayato's hands in his pocket, his face showing disgust and agitation at his uncle's actions.

"Disgusting," added Subaru. Standing next to Ayato with his arms crossed. Looking at Richter with the animosity that he could even love a woman like that and instead caused Yui to be taken away from them.

Turning around in surprise at the two voices behind him, closing the door behind him as he stood to face the two before him. "Don't even try. Neither of you has the strength to take me on."

Ayato and Subaru looking at each other with a smile on their face as the same thought ran through their mind. Pushing up their sleeves and cracking their knuckles, stretching their arms.

"Looks like both of us are up for the challenge!" Ayato affirmed for Richter. Subaru's smile widening as did Ayato's. Ayato lunging towards Richter to take the first swing. Subaru running at Richter from a flanking position and landing a blow to his face. Ayato still shuffling around, kicking and punching intermittently to keep his guard off balance for Subaru to get past his defenses.

Several hits landing on Richter, finally getting annoyed with the rate of which they were hitting him, exuding some amount of power and pushing them back away from him. Dusting himself off, his nephews were not as much of a pushover as he previously thought. Realigning his jaw with his hand and straightening his posture, "If you will excuse me, I have something I need to attend to." Briskly walking past Ayato and Subaru as they attempted to regain the oxygen that knocked from their bodies with the sheer force of the impact that they were hit with.

Shu walking up as Ayato and Subaru continued taking deep breaths. Laito accompanied Shu as they made their way to where his brothers lay. "Looks like you got your asses handed to you by an old man!" Laito teased his brothers.

"Shut up!" Both Ayato and Subaru chimed at the same time. Looking at each other and smiling about their predicament. They did have their asses handed to them, that only made it that much better as they both considered it a means of which to get stronger.

"Quiet!" Shu barked at his brothers, looking at the situation before him before turning his attention to the wooden door that lead into Reiji's room. "Do you have your familiars in place?", turning his eyes to Laito but keeping his head facing towards Reiji's door.

His eyes sparkling as he briefly remembered how he loved turning the souls of the sacrificial brides into his playthings. All of his familiars were past conquests of the household, forced to forever serve his bidding. While some of his brothers were against it, he relished in the pleasured screams as he tortured each of the former brides before their souls were finally released. Grinning at Shu's question, bringing his fingertips to his mouth and biting on his finger at the joy to come. A blush rising to his cheeks at the excitement, "Yes…"

Shu motioning for his brothers to get it together and remove themselves from Reiji's door area. The four of them heading down the hall to where Laito directed them based on where Richter had been plotting his escape. "Is he ready?" Ayato referred to Kanato who was waiting for Richter outside.

Shu replying to Ayato, "Yes, he is."

Stepping outside the front of the manor to see a blaze that touched the sky.

"Think he went a little overboard?" Subaru commented while turning his vision towards the heavens.

Laito giggling to himself, the flames reminding him of when Kanato burned Cordelia to a crisp.

Shu cracking a bit of a smile at his little brother's handy work. Knowing that Edgar was alive, the flames didn't seem to traumatize him as much as they used to previously.

"Tch. Show off," Ayato chimed in, "That bastard doesn't know the meaning of overkill."

"Sounds like someone is jealous!" Laito teased Ayato.

"Shaddap!" Ayato fired back.

Shu's eyes refocusing on something that seemed to be approaching from the edges of the blaze. Golden eyes accompanied by a couple of rows of teeth were nearing the brush. Contemplating inwardly at the situation that was forming, it had to have been Richter's doing. Why would he get help from the progenitors if he wanted Cordelia so badly? Not understanding his uncle's logic, deciding to change the plans as they would soon be overrun by wolves. There would be no time to capture Richter and deal with him. It would have to wait.

"Gather your brother and get back inside. We are being attacked," Shu instructed.

The other three turning towards him in wonder as to what he was talking about.

"I will get him, he's probably off trying to make friends with the damned things," Ayato chimed.

Laito chuckling under his breath, Kanato was the type to seek to pet furry objects even if attached to several rows of teeth. Grinning at the poor soul that underestimated Kanato, despite his stature he was quite formidable if not put in check. The fire surrounding them would only work to his benefit if left to his own devices. "That would be terrifying. Having a stuffed Wolf instead of a stuffed Bear," Laito mused.

Ayato began heading towards Kanato while the remainder of his brothers wandered back in. Quickly running through the empty spots of fire, Kanato didn't leave much of an opening for him to get through. The edge of the clearing coming into view to see Kanato standing with a forming pile of wolf corpses at his feet. Blood is strewn across his body, his clothes wet from the blood but not ripped. Ayato's eyes widening after realizing that not one of them had touched him yet.

"It's so much fun! They all want to play with me!" Kanato's sleepless stare piercing Ayato's as a sinister smile had spread across Kanato's face. His fire in the backdrop of their conversation, "Shu asked for you to come home. The wolves are infiltrating the manor."

"But…" Kanato began to say before another wolf charged Ayato's back. Ayato started turning to punch the wolf, but before he could Kanato flicked his wrist, his fingers making an accurate movement that caused the flames to come to his aid from the nearby engulfment of the frontal gardens. A large mass of fire washed over the wolf and seemed to hold it mid suspension before Ayato, the wolf yelping in a fit of hysteria as it was cooked alive.

Turning back to his brother to see a look of glee plastered across his face and his excited laugh escaping from his lips. "They just keep coming!" he exclaimed with excitement.

Ayato looking on curiously at Kanato, he seemed to be having "fun" which was rare for him given his demeanor more than half the time. Looking at Kanato's arms noticing that Teddy was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he by the way?"

Looking up at Ayato, smiling so large that he had shown both rows of his teeth as a display of satisfaction at the carnage that Teddy had already caused. Keeping his gaze fixed to Ayato, pointing with his left hand out to a nearby area.

Turning his gaze towards the direction his brother pointed, Teddy looked more like a goliath of a bear ripping several packs of wolves to shreds. Not realizing that Kanato's powers had developed to this magnitude, he could even now fully animate non-living objects into living objects of his desire. His amazement being broken by Kanato's childlike gleeful laugh, "So many things to play with!"

Watching his brother pick up a dead wolf from his feet. This one he didn't singe but instead ripped it apart from the inside out. Blood dripping from several parts of its body as Kanato brought it up to his face. "So soft," Kanato began petting the dead wolf. The blood smearing further over his hands while smearing the blood along the fur of the wolf.

"Help me find him!" Kanato told the corpse. Leaning forward and placing his lips on the top of the wolfs' snout, giving it a gentle kiss. The wolf springing to life and wiggling its way out of Kanato's arms and running off in a direction to find Richter.

Ayato's jaw began to run slightly agape as the wolf scurried off, "When…" his voice trailed.

"You wanted me to go inside?" Kanato maintaining his wicked smile, his face stained with blood and his hair a strewn from the battle he was conducting outside.

Swallowing thickly, not realizing that Kanato had this power for some time and had been growing in his own right beyond what Laito and Ayato knew. This would be a problem for them if he decided to use any of this to take Yui for himself.

"Yes, the wolves are entering the manor."

"Pity. I was having so much fun out here…" Kanato turning his attention towards Teddy who's growls were becoming more ferocious than before. Hearing his master's call began to walk up to Kanato. The Bear loomed over Kanato and Ayato as it looked down at both of them. Stitching still adorning its stomach and a length of thread sewn over its left eye. Ayato couldn't believe that this was the same stuffed animal that he always clung to.

Walking over to Teddy, Kanato put his hand on its massive arm and gave it a tight hug. "It's time to go home."

The creature before him began to revert back into the stuffed animal that Ayato was so used to seeing. Blood staining the fur of Teddy, but surprisingly there were no new marks on it. Reaching into his pocket, Kanato pulled out the black eyepatch, red ribbon, and vest that Teddy always wore, "I will wash you later and get the blood out of your fur." Picking the bear up into his arms and giving it a firm squeeze, "I am ready."

Kanato walked with Ayato back to the manor…


	48. Subterfuge

"What do you mean they attacked you too?", Laito asked Ruki.

"I mean that my brothers and I had to fight them off until they were done searching our residence," Ruki clarified.

Shu looking on at Ruki knowing that it had to be urgent for him to make the trip all the way to the Sakamaki manor to warn them. Nodding his head in acknowledgment at the situation and Ruki's arrival. Subaru keeping quiet while watching the others converse, waiting for Shu's next direction.

"Where is she?" Ruki asked Shu.

"Safe," he replied.

Laito looking between Ruki and Shu before a calamity was made at the front door of the manor, "Is that them?" wondering if the wolves had broken through. His gaze relaxing as Ayato strode through with Kanato's disheveled appearance gracing his view, "I knew it!" Chuckling under his breath at Kanato's appearance, knowing full well exactly what he was up to in the front garden before Ayato roped him in.

"Where are they now?" Shu inquired of Ruki, curious as to where his brothers were at since they were not standing near Ruki.

"Defending the house," Ruki replied.

"Don't," Shu coldly replied while looking at his brothers. Knowing full well what the plan was all along wasn't to protect Yui but merely banish Cordelia from the vessel she was attempting to inhabit. Yui could never fully awaken if she remained in their houses, she needed to go with the progenitors. Unbeknownst to Richter who was conspiring with the progenitors, there was already a plan in place to get Yui to them. Yui needed to be "purified" further by her own kind to awaken as a first blood properly. Constantly having her blood taken by vampires was causing confliction with her body trying to awaken. Had they not been taking her blood this entire time, it was likely she would have beaten Cordelia to awakening properly, and they wouldn't be in this predicament. Turning his gaze up the staircase, he could still hear Cordelia's screams coming from Reiji's room.

Reiji had finished his kiss to Cordelia, her fingers clinging to his buttons trying to unfasten them. Sitting back in his chair across from Cordelia, he attempted to stall for time.

"Let's enjoy the rest of this tea before we begin further activities," Reiji calmly stated to Cordelia who sat across from him. Pulling out his watch from his pocket to check the time. The concoction would need a chance to take effect. He just had to keep her busy a few moments more. Putting the watch back into his vest pocket and looking over at Cordelia, she was getting up out of her chair and coming to join him on his. Spreading her legs to anchor them on the sides of his. Inching her body closer with a warm smile and blush adorning her face.

Looking up at her climbing on him nearly made him forget that Yui wasn't herself. The emerald green eyes still staring intently back at him, he found it hard to not want to give into his desires.

Discipline. Patience. Calm.

"Is this what you desire, M'Lady?", Reiji whispered to Cordelia. Trying to buy himself a few more moments. It was nearly time.

"Yes…" her voice whispered back. Her hands finding the spot on his shirt from earlier and continuing to unbutton his shirt. Her legs squeezing his tighter under her body. The excitement was nearly too much, she wanted to rip the buttons off.

Reiji admiring Yui's features ignoring the fact that Cordelia was in her body. Still leaving his hands perched on the chair, waiting for it to happen.

Her hands tightening on his shirt, her movements ceasing in unbuttoning his attire. Unable to get off of his lap fast enough, stumbling backward onto the coffee table while knocking some of the dishwares to the ground.

"I … can't breathe!" Clawing at her throat, desperately trying to get more oxygen to her lungs. Finally turning her gaze up to Reiji.

His eyes a more vibrant red compared to moments earlier. Standing up over his fallen prey, smiling to himself that she had fallen squarely where he wanted her. A chuckle emerging from his lips, straightening his attire and putting his glove back on. Grabbing his glasses from the table and slipping them back on. Looking down over at Cordelia, pushing his glasses up with his finger.

His demeanor sending a shiver down her spine, "You… you planned this?!" she choked out.

Reiji smiled larger as the realization of her demise set in, "How obtuse do you have to be to think I would ever want a woman such as yourself? I have no desire to have a harlot as my bride. A woman of loose morality has no place at my side. The fact that you controlled her actions without her knowing shows how abhorrent you truly are."

Crossing his arms while watching Cordelia writhe on the floor before him. Screaming and groveling at his feet, his self-sense of pride being fulfilled by the success of his actions. Things were on track, proceeding as they should. Now he just had to get her to the progenitors without Richter knowing of their plans.

Cordelia's screaming finally subsiding to where only Yui's limp body remained. Reiji leaning over her and picking her up, placing her back in the chair. Looking at her disheveled appearance, he wished that he had time to change her attire. Making her look more presentable, but unable to make the changes he desired before they would arrive.

Picking up Yui's hand to plant a kiss on it only to begin to smell her scent returning. More delicious than ever, his fangs inching closer up her arm to find a delectable spot on her wrist. Forcing himself to exercise self-restraint, remembering the last time that he drank from her wrist without her permission. The scolding she gave him for being ungentlemanly and a smart reminder to his face. Blushing at the interaction, a soft smile formed across his lips with a light chuckle.

"Terrible... Just terrible," he thought to himself but still smiling. Pursing his lips together in acknowledgment, moving his lips back to her hand and planting a light kiss on her hand.

"Are you done yet?" Came a cold voice from behind Reiji.

Sighing inwardly, he didn't like the fact that he had to hand Yui over to them. Acknowledging that if she remained with them, she would continue to be human and they would eventually kill her. The only way for her to survive long term was to become one of them. Leaning forward and picking Yui up in his arms, turning around and carrying her limp, unconscious body towards Carla who stood nearest to the window. Reiji eyeing over Carla, not appreciating his impatient manner of requesting Yui. Reiji wasn't sure the plan would work, but if he was sure of anything, was that when Shu had devised a plan; it always worked out.

Looking over Yui one last time before holding his arms out for Carla to take her.

"I am not taking her," he stared at Reiji in contemplation of his actions. Did he expect him to carry her back to the manor? What was he thinking? Carla moving his fingers up to his mouth and letting forth a sharp whistle. Quickly moving his scarf back up to his face.

Reiji watching on in curiosity at what was happening.

"Not so loud!" Chimed another voice.

Reiji turning around to see Shin entering through his bedroom door, a finger in his ear adjusting his ear drum from the loud whistle. Not keen on the fact that he had two first bloods in his room, it was curious to see them both close. Wondering to himself how he could use it to his advantage, if he could somehow study them more. Before having a chance to concoct a plan, Shin had wiggled his arms under Yui's body and lifted her up with ease. Quickly escaping out the nearby open window behind Carla. The last thing Reiji saw of him was the blur of fur that was Shin's tail.

Looking up at Carla, remaining silent but instead seeming to have a silent staring contest with Carla.

Carla sizing up Reiji, knowing that he was one of the first born of the family, in essence, equivalent to Shin regarding the birth order. Running the assumption that he would likely be a problem should he team up with any of his brothers and come for Yui. Crossing his arms over his chest while continuing to look beyond Reiji, taking a measure of what exactly was in the room. Books… lots and lots of books. Narrowing his eyes at Reiji a final time before turning around and leaving through the window without a word.

Reiji sighed out loud as he watched the flames outside consume the remainder of the frontal gardens. Contemplating to himself that Shu knew Kanato had been this strong, but somehow he failed to catch onto the fact that one of the youngest had grown so strong. Wondering to himself if he was slipping in his duties of being informed of everything going on in the house. When did Kanato learn all of this? If he had grown in strength, how much had the others grown in strength without his knowledge? It also bothered him that Shu was aware of this but seemed to show little to no interest in the responsibilities of the house – did he suddenly care?

Too many questions and not enough answers. Reiji turned around to straighten his room and rid the fur that adorned his rugs. Shu would likely find out soon that Yui was in their hands now. Gathering the dishes from Cordelia's ordeal, standing up to wash them to hear the commotion downstairs die down.

"Why the hell are they retreating? It was just getting good!" Ayato shouted.

"Teddy, do you think they got tired of playing with us?" Kanato muttered to his stuffed bear gripped into his arms tightly.

"Tch. Cowards!" Subaru barked at the last of the wolves fleeing from the manor.

"Well! At least that's done!" Kou added.

"I wanted to give them more friends…" Azusa slowly spoke.

"It looks like it was successful," Laito commented on the situation. Knowing that the wolves likely retreated because Yui was now in their possession.

"Yes," Shu replied while watching the retreat of the creatures that were so furiously fighting moments before.

"How is it you got them to retreat?" Ruki asked.

"That's what I'd like to know, too." Yuma inquired.

Shu looking at the both of them, figuring out the best way to explain it to them without causing a further incident or their clan going after the first bloods to get Yui back. "She needs to finish awakening, or else the alternative…"

Ruki immediately picking up on what Shu was talking about and nodding his head. Azusa, Kou and Yuma looking at one another before turning to their brother, "What does he mean?" Yuma asked.

"Only they can awaken her to become what she truly is," Ruki clarified for them.

"So, Eve can't be with us?" Azusa asked in a depressed voice, his gaze turning slightly downward.

"She can, but this must happen first before she can pick her Adam," Ruki replied.

"The fact that she has to be with those smug bastards really bothers me," Yuma growls.

"She only belongs with yours truly!" Ayato interjected.

Kanato giggled into Teddy while watching them squabble over rights to Yui, "She will only be ours, yes?"

"We must retreat for now to the demon realm." Shu abruptly stated while turning around to head towards his room.

Silence befalling the room before Ayato asking, "Why?"

"The blood moon is coming. We will be safer there than here. If they attack again during that time, we will have problems."

"I could take them…" Ayato muttered under his breath.

"It would be unwise for you to engage them during the blood moon." Reiji loudly spoke from the top of the staircase. Walking down the stairs while fixing his cufflinks, "It would be a one-sided dispute."

Ruki staring on at Reiji, his demeanor made him want to cringe. Maybe it was his arrogance? No, his aristocrat manner? Maybe the way he buttoned his shirts? Unsure, but it made his head hurt and his being tinted with an irritation for him.

"It's so wonderful to see all of my son's together. Such a joyous occasion!" Chimed a familiar voice from the front door of the manor.

Everyone turning their gaze in the direction of the sound. Silence befalling the room. Finally, Ayato speaking, "Don't lump us in with them, rotten old fool!"

"Oui! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yuma scolds Ayato.

"Teddy. To think that we are compared to something like that of a human. How insulting." Kanato hugs his bear tighter while staring at the individual with a cold stare.

"To be lumped in with that lot is simply discourteous to those born of your blood." Reiji aptly spoke.

"I think it's kind of fun! We are all one big happy family!" Kou chimes in a cheery manner, adding further irritation to the room.

"That's enough of that, now," Karl spoke. The house shaking with his irritation of the banter flying in front of him. "Gather your things, we leave soon."

Shu keeping silent and returning to his room.

"Scary Scary!" Laito chuckled under his breath, giving his father a devilish smile. Knowing that he played a game close to that of Reiji, it would be foolish to trust him. Not only did Laito not trust Karl, but he also detested him and could not wait for him to be gone from the world.

"Bastard," Subaru mutters while walking up to his room. Eyeing Karl's face made his blood burn with anger that grew the longer he remained in this world.

"Yes, Father." Reiji bowing his head at Karl's request and returning to grab items of note to take with him to the demon realm.

With his Sakamaki son's gathering their belongings, Karl turning his attention to the Mukami brothers in front of him. "How did it go?"

Kou beaming with a bit of excitement, walking up to Karl and giving him a tight hug.

Azusa looking on in semi disinterest at his arrival, Ruki nodding his head and conversing with Karl regarding the recent turn of events at the manor with Yuma standing near Ruki; participating in the conversation and paying his respects to Karl's presence.

Shu finally returning to the main entrance, "So you are aware of what's going on then?" Curious as to how his father happened to show up at just the right moment after the attack had commenced.

"Entirely aware." Karl's smile leading on that he knew a great deal about what was going on but was keeping it to himself for the time being.

"How?" Ayato asked.

"Let's just say Yui has something on her that allows me to see a little deeper into the situation." Karl disclosed while bringing his right hand to his face, moving his hair off of his shoulder before returning to his standing posture.

Ayato thinking to himself that there was something that bothered him, a gift that Yui received that had no origin. A charm for her phone, a lady bug. Remembering that Subaru had started a fight with Kino over his attention to his cell phone, was it from him? Or was it from Karl? Or did Karl have Kino plant it to track her? Thinking to himself to keep his thoughts to himself as he was the only one that knew about Yui getting the ladybug charm but likely had some part to play into it. Also the marigolds, could it be from him? Ayato needed more information before making a full assessment as to how his father knew so much.

"Let's go," Karl told his sons, the Sakamaki brothers and Mukami brothers following him into the demon realm.

Meanwhile, Shin and Carla were finally arriving at their place of residence.

"Nii-san…"

"A moment." Carla notified his brother, waiting for their servant to reveal himself.

"I have prepared an estate fitting of your status. You may reside here." The cloaked figure stated. Richter had disguised himself as a servant, Mertz, to Carla and Shin to remain close to Yui but also to ensure that he could later claim her once her awakening had fully taken place. Not realizing that the Sakamaki brothers had orchestrated a plan ahead of his own, and Karl also moving of his own volition; keeping an eye on the activities of the Tsukinami's.

"Why are you helping us anyways?" Shin asked Mertz.

"I wish to destroy them all," Mertz replied, hunkering down to ensure that Shin and Carla would not catch on. The cloak concealing his scent and his powers from their prying eyes. To them, he appeared as just a lowly vampire.

"We shall begin setting up. You are dismissed." Carla responded to him.

Mertz taking it as his cue to leave the two of them. Disappearing into the nearby backdrop of scenery.

"Take her to her room." Carla began to enter the manor, leaving Shin behind him holding Yui. He needed to set up his room as well if they were going to stay here for any length of time to purify Yui.

"Yes, my King." Shin nodded at Carla, walking off with Yui to her room to begin her preparations.

Pausing in his entry, Carla stopped to contemplate his brothers' words. Smiling at the way they sounded – it would be soon that he could reclaim his throne.

Shin making his way to Yui's room, opening the door and sitting her in a nearby chair. Her limp limbs hanging over the edges of the seat. Her breaths slow, her skin pale, and her consciousness nonexistent. Looking over her form, the dark dress adorning her form wasn't to his liking. Kneeling in front of her, unfastening the gold chain on her waist and slipping off the shoes on her feet. Moving his hands up the bottom of the dress until he found the top of the stockings and sliding them off slowly as to avoid any discomfort to her. Finally slipping the dress down bit by bit. Yui's perky cherries adorning her chest as she wasn't wearing a bra under the dress. Blushing a bit by the way her body lay in the chair, unbeknownst to him, her porcelain skin drew him in. Her tantalizing smell returning to torture him.

Grabbing a basin with warm soapy water and a sponge, cleaning her body of the perfume that was sprayed onto it by Cordelia, and wiping down most of her skin. Carefully cleaning around the edges of her panties. The material a dark black lace material that stood against her alabaster skin. The longer Shin stared, the more he found himself wanting to rip it off with his teeth. Wanting to hear the whimpers from her lips as he did so, the thought making his tail wag. Remembering the brief night, he spent with her where they frolicked in their wolf forms. Stopping his movements on her skin, staring into a blank void remembering the sensation of running over the fields with her.

"Are you done with her, yet?" Carla's voice came from the door of Yui's room, breaking the daydream that Shin was having.

"Yes." He replied.

"Good. Then get her dressed and put her in bed. We begin the purification process tomorrow." Carla reminds Shin.

"But… Nii-san, shouldn't we wait for her to recover a little more?"

"No. It needs to begin immediately. There isn't any time."

Shin furrowing his brow a bit, looking at Yui, moving her around to get some clothes on her. Scooping her up in his arms and placing her on the bed. Pulling the blankets over her body. Walking to Carla who continued to watch. Looking back at Yui quickly before walking briskly past his brother.

Carla catching a whiff of Yui's scent on Shin's clothes. She would indeed be the key to restoring their race. Focusing a little more intently on her, why was she always so defiant towards him? Didn't she realize that it was required to obey her duty as the last female of their race to help repopulate it? Surely she wasn't that narrow-minded. Nodding his head in approval that she was at least now in their custody, they would begin the purification ritual immediately. First, resting from their battle with both houses would be in order. Carla needed himself to be as close to full strength as possible to assist his brother Shin in her awakening. The Endzeit had been taking its toll on his body and was making even regular tasks like breathing difficult.

His plan would need to work, and soon…


	49. Chevalier and a Confidante

As Yui's climax came to fruition with Richter, her presence slowly faded to that of a distant memory. Her vision was adjusting to find herself at the base of the familiar Apple tree that she had seen many times before in her unconscious dreams.

"So she has taken over," came Menae's voice.

Looking up and around her atmosphere to not see Menae anywhere in sight. The water around her still calm, but a wisp of a breeze present. Yui was enthralled that Menae was still present in any capacity. "Not entirely," Yui spoke. "We have a plan to abolish her altogether."

"So, she hasn't won?"

"No, your nephew's and the others conspire to work against her. Knowing what will happen if she succeeds."

"So it is only a matter of time."

"Yes," Yui affirmed for Menae.

"I have a gift for you before I leave."

"A gift?" Yui perked up, turning her view out across the water. Picking herself up onto her feet while looking around to see a familiar form appearing on the water. As Menae walked closer to the shore, Yui could visibly see that her power had diminished a great deal. The edges of the area looked worn down and discolored, the stained glass cracking and chipped in other sectors. The soft music that played before was no more, and darkness had set over the skies.

Stepping off the water, Menae had mustered what strength she had left to visit with Yui to present her gift. Her steps slow and her form light in its appearance while her body remained transparent. Smiling warmly at Yui as a look is disbelief washed over Yui's face.

"What…"Escaped Yui's mouth, to ask why Menae's appearance was as such before remembering that Cordelia was causing strain on her. Stopping herself mid-question and immediately walking over to Menae, "How can I help?" A look of concern and worry over Yui's face, frantically looking for a way to help Menae.

"Do not worry about me. I have lived long enough, but the gift I want to pass on to you. Put out your hand."

Yui putting her hand out, and just as quickly Menae pressing an object into her hand that remained as merely a ghost of itself. It was the brooch that Menae had worn. Gold with a green gem inlay.

"I've seen this before," Yui told Menae.

Smiling warmly at Yui, "I am sure you have. It's held a place dear to my heart. You've likely been given it by one of my nephew's."

Thinking in contemplation as she had worn it after waking when she was in Ruki's care, but Ruki wasn't one of her kin. Thinking a bit harder, she had thought she had smelt Shin's scent on the brooch. "I think Shin may have," Yui blurted.

Chuckling under her smile, "Always so adorable."

Yui smiled at Menae, blushing to herself at the thought that Shin had snuck in to visit her while at the Mukami manor and had given her Menae's pendant. Gripping her hand around the object that lay in her hand, holding it to her chest.

"It has what will remain of me. Don't let Cordelia win," Menae's voice began to trail. Her hand was resting atop of Yui's closed hand surrounding the brooch. Yui's hand was glowing a tiny bit brighter for a brief few seconds before Menae had completely dissipated before her eyes.

A few tears were welling up at the corner of Yui's eyes, looking up at the sky to see chunks of the stained glass falling into the nearby water. The water shifting in its intensity going from that of calm to rushed waves coming up onto the shore from different sides. As the chunks of glass began falling in larger segments, Yui began to remember Menae's words. Yui had the ability to control just how much Cordelia could influence her. She would have to figure out how to use her skills as a first blood to help Reiji ultimately push Cordelia out.

Yui closed her eyes; the breeze turned into that of a quick wind. The soil was sticking to the wet tears on Yui's face, stinging her skin as it whipped past.

"Focus!" Yui told herself, her eyes remaining closed, her other hand joining the side that held the brooch in keeping her fists tightly clenched. Remembering that often she could exude a force that repelled those that she didn't want close. Harnessing that, she could create a barrier from Cordelia until she was banished.

Opening her eyes and turning towards the Apple tree, its leaves swayed in the wind with a force that worried Yui. The apples were barely looking like they were hanging on, several leaves taking flight as the tree ruffled back and forth. Closing her eyes again, determined to at least protect the tree. It seemed to have significant meaning to her relationships with each of the households. Moving her free hand that didn't hold the pendant up to the tree, she began to focus more intently on erecting a barrier.

The sound of the wind began to subside, the waves turning to that of a soft ripple, and the rustle of the leaves halting. Yui was opening her eyes, surprised at the sight before her. Pulling her hand away from the tree, a smile coming across her face. Raising both of her hands to her chest, holding the pendant over her heart, "I did it!"

Yui had erected a barrier not only around the tree but so far out that the shards of the stained glass that adorned Menae's barrier were resting beyond the edges. The sky above the tree a crystal blue while Cordelia's presence was now pushed much further out.

"How dare you!" Cordelia's voice screamed.

Startled by the voice, looking around cautiously.

"You think this will keep me out?"

Smiling inwardly at her work, Cordelia couldn't come near her, "You won't win! Leave!"

A laugh was coming overhead, "Just wait. He will soon be mine. Such a gentleman!"

Thinking quickly to herself that she had to be referring to Reiji, "Leave him alone!"

"He is just the beginning, and there are so many others that I can bend to my will."

Trying her best not to let Cordelia get the better of her, she had to trust them. Thinking a little more, Yui found it unlikely that Cordelia had a grip on Reiji. Her sons, Shu, and Subaru all knew the risk. There was no way. Rather than add more fuel to Cordelia, Yui decided to sit near the base of the trunk. Opening her hand and admiring the fading image of the brooch in her hand. She would likely see it again, but for now, she had to focus on Cordelia. Turning to her side and scooping out a portion of dirt with her hand, tearing a piece of cloth from her shirt and wrapping it around the brooch. Placing the object inside the hole and then burying it with the remaining soil. Patting it firmly so that it would stay in place while she dealt with the matter at hand.

Keeping a watchful eye over the barrier she had erected, it seemed like all Cordelia could do was throw taunts. Over the course of the lengthy duration, Yui noticed that the clouds appeared to be moving feverishly around the top of her barrier but unable to enter it. Smiling in satisfaction that she seemed to be getting the hang of it, she took the time to examine more of the tree. Walking up to one of the nearby Apples that hung from the tree, her hand grazing the first one only to see a vivid flash of images run through her head. All of the images too quick to ascertain what they were about, deciding to try it again but this time, engage in long-term contact.

Slipping her shoes off to feel the soft soil under her feet. The moist granules were sticking to her skin as she approached the tree closer. Climbing the base of the tree, Yui wanted to get a better reach of the first apple she had initially touched. Reaching up, Yui laced all of her fingers around the bottom of it; her mind quickly flooded with images of Ayato. Scenes were pausing intermittently as they played of significance to Yui before moving forward with another picture. A memory of how she felt the first time she was bitten, more specifically by Ayato and how he tantalized her in the bathtub. Kissing the card that had a sentiment written for Yui. Claiming dominion over her body as he stamped his mark into her virgin skin. The emotion of embarrassment running over her form, releasing the apple while nearly tripping off the base of the tree trunk.

Gasping for air as she wrapped her arms around her torso. Cheeks blushed from the memory, and her body was experiencing the hot sensation as if she was there all over again. Why did she feel so embarrassed? "It felt good didn't it?" Yui began to rationalize. Why should she be embarrassed about her and Ayato? For that matter, why with any of them? This time alone gave her time to think. Her goal this entire time had been to pick her suitor, but through Cordelia and then each of them vying for her attention she found herself ashamed that she was beginning to enjoy the attention.

Was it wrong to enjoy the attention? Was it wrong to beat herself up over selecting one of them?

Deciding that it wasn't wrong, but at the same time not wanting to lead any of them on. She would need to pick one of them as soon as her awakening had come full circle. It was not only unfair to them but unfair to her always to be tugged between the different houses or caught up in their inner squabbles for power. She wasn't here for money, for power, or for status. Love. Only love.

"Who do I love?" Yui asked herself. "Ayato, Subaru, Reiji, Shu, Kanato, Laito, Ruki, Yuma, Azusa, Kou, Shin, Carla, Richter, Karl, Kino…" Speaking their names out loud as if asking herself who if anyone. Unable to answer her question, it was still too early to assume. Additionally, Cordelia's influence would need to be fully removed for her to be able to make that choice clearly.

While having the internal conversation with herself, Yui's thoughts were broken by Cordelia's screams.

"How dare they betray me! No No No No! This cannot be! Save me! Please, help me!" Cordelia's blood-curdling screams echoed through Yui's mind. Eventually Cordelia's screams subsiding and the clouds around Yui's barrier dissipating from view. Deciding that it was likely safe now that Cordelia was gone, Yui relaxed her mind while the wall dropped slowly around the area.

Time continued to pass as the remainder of her barrier completely removed itself. The sky brightening, the familiar breeze picking back up, and the water turning a crisper shade of blue. As each of the sensations passed over Yui's presence, a feeling of exhaustion setting in. Deciding that it would be ideal to rest until her body recuperated, sitting down next to the trunk of the tree; smiling to herself as she rests her left hand over the buried brooch that Menae had gifted to her. Sleep beginning to take hold of her body, her eyes closing as the calming sensation of her surroundings had put her into a restful slumber.

Meanwhile…

Richter agreed that his plan to disguise himself as Mertz couldn't have worked better. Deceiving Shin and Carla was going according to plan, and he needed to make sure that Yui would not be killed due to their impatience. Hours before, asking a favor of his brother, Karl, to protect Yui. Asking for him to arrange for Victoria to accompany Yui to the new household until she recovered enough to begin the purification process. Richter had concealed Victoria as a "gift" from the Vibora King as a token of good will to Yui. The future Queen of the first bloods. Carla and Shin let the ornately adorned box into their residence and permitted Mertz to place it in Yui's room. Shin too infatuated with loathing of the Vibora clan to want to check it, and Carla was feeling it beneath him to check something of such a nature. Deciding that Yui would receive the gift when ready.

Mertz had placed the box into her room previously when excusing himself from their presence. Shin and Carla had both left the room to let Yui rest, unbeknownst that Victoria was within reach of Yui. Utilizing her connections, she was able to acquire a potion in which allowed her to be temporarily transformed into a snake. Since she had acquired many of the Vibora traits, it made the transformation easier.

It had been quiet in the room for some time, Victoria hearing no sound coming from the room other than Yui's light breathing, deciding now was the time to make her way to her friend and protect her until she had sufficiently recovered. Popping open the box with a press upward of her head, using the forward motion to slide the rest of her body out of the box with the lid eventually snipping the back of her tail. Quickly curling herself up, flicking her tongue out briefly to taste the air. Shin and Carla were completely gone of the area. Looking up at the bed, it seemed to loom over Victoria. Moving to one of the corner posts, it would act sufficiently for Victoria to coil herself around while working her way up.

Slithering up around the smooth wood of the frame, finally finding the blankets of which Yui was covered with. Meandering her way up next to Yui's torso, poking her head up and over to peer at her friend, she couldn't help but smile inwardly. Remembering how Yui looked when she slept, like that of a peaceful angel that the Priests often talked about in sermon. Rolling the rest of her body up behind her, resting part of her body on Yui's body, and finally resting her head on Yui's shoulder. Flicking her tongue out again to smell Yui's hair. It still seemed to be mixed with the scent of something else, but otherwise smelt like Yui. Victoria taking the end of her tail and wrapping it up and around the side of Yui's hips. Radiating so much heat even through the blanket felt good to Victoria. Remembering the last night that they spent together before Victoria was sent to marry the Vibora Prince. Her tail wiggling at the happy remembrance of the jokes and excitement that they shared.

Victoria lost in her thoughts of reminiscing, hadn't checked her surroundings in a while only to hear a low growl coming from the area of the doorway. Her head turning, flicking her tongue at the individual standing in the entryway.

"What do you want?" She voiced.

"Get your scaley, filthy, flea ridden body off of her!" Shin shouted at Victoria. Disgusted that a huge snake lay on parts of Yui with the rest of its body coiled up behind her unconscious body.

"Fleas? Are you sure you aren't referring to yourself? Besides, I am here to ensure that she isn't killed by the stupidity of your kind."

"By who's orders?" Shin snapped back, scowling at Victoria about the flea comment.

"Let's just say a mutual friend," Victoria keeping the secret behind her lips.

Shin looking on at the snake quizzically, "Still, that gives you no right to be here!"

"Well, why are you here? If your answer is good enough, I might leave," Victoria fired back at Shin. Building up her defenses in the event Shin decided that talking wasn't the answer.

"I wanted to give her something that I recovered," Shin stated. Looking down at his hand, bringing it up to his chest, hiding the item from Victoria. Debating if he should give it to Yui or not given her current state. Knowing the magic that the item held would likely cause something to happen to Yui, potentially good and possibly bad.

"Well, let's have it. I don't have all day!" She hissed back.

Thinking it over in his head, that he would have to get close to Yui. Untrusting of the Vibora in front of him, knowing that she had caused Yui no harm that perhaps she could be trusted. His left hand coming out of his pocket, his fingers flexing to show his sharp claws towards Victoria. A quiet threat should she try anything as he got near her.

"Don't even bother. You couldn't harm me even if you tried," She reminded Shin. Flashing the embossed protective scales on her body that shimmered with a reflective light to tell Shin of the power of the Vibora. "Besides, do you feel like having your other eye removed?" Victoria threatened while hissing at Shin.

Gauging the situation, she had a point. Putting his claws away and walking a few paces closer to Yui. Taking careful note of the venomous fangs that Victoria sported. He really didn't anticipate on attacking Yui's friend, but if provoked he wouldn't hesitate to defend himself. Finally reaching Yui's bedside and sitting down next to Yui. Brushing the hair away from her face, slightly unnerved that a Vibora was so close to him. Doing his best not to want to kill it, remembering that protecting Yui was really what he came here for. While understanding that her purification was crucial, also knowing that if they were to begin immediately, she would likely die from everything happening to her.

Taking Yui's left hand and placing the brooch in her warm palm. Closing her fingers around it smiling, happy that he had found it amongst the chaos in the Sakamaki manor, but that now it was back with Yui. Picking up her right hand and planting a light kiss on her fingertips while eyeing Victoria who seemed to be watching on with interest.

"What?" Shin asked while glaring at Victoria.

"You don't seem like your brother," she stated. Curious that Shin seemed to have a less intimidating demeanor than Carla.

"That's obvious."

"You act as if you love her," she clarified.

Blushing a tiny bit while placing Yui's hand back on the bed, "I don't."

Victoria looking on at Shin, contemplating if he even realized his own emotions. From an external view, it was easy to see. "Why did you really come here?" Seeing through Shin's guise of delivering an item to her bedside.

Looking again over at Victoria, inspecting her coils with his eyes, seeing that she truly was draped over Yui in a protective manner and not seeking to harm her. "Same as you."

"You mean you fear what he might do to her."

He valued his brother a great deal, even aspired to be like him and help him rebuild the race. However, when he thought of Yui, her well-being seemed to come before all of it. Wanting to make sure she could run with him again was what he wanted most. He hated to admit it to himself but also the Vibora in the room of all people that he wanted to protect Yui. "Yes," Shin replied.

"Then stay here with me to make sure she remains safe."

Thinking about the proposal, nearly blurting out an immediate "No" at the fact that he would be teaming up with a Vibora to protect Yui. Swallowing his pride, just this once, and agreeing with Victoria.

Sitting in a nearby chair, watching over Yui while Victoria lay ontop of her body. Admiring how close her friend was to her and how peacefully Yui slept while she was safeguarded under a monstrous snake. Her hand remaining clutched around the pendant that Shin had brought with him. After several hours, his eyes feeling heavy and his body growing less alert. Deciding to get up out of his chair and pace the room in his wolf form.

Sniffing around the windows, the edge of the door that leads into Yui's room making sure that Carla wasn't coming near. Checking periodically to ensure his frenemy of a Vibora was still in place. Looking increasingly comfortable on Yui, Shin was growing more and more jealous the longer he paced around and thought about the situation. He wanted to be closer to Yui. Looking up at the bed to see that there was room in front of Yui. Stepping up on the bed with his front paws and using his back legs to get up on the bed to hear a voice come from his left.

"What do you think you're doing?" Victoria asked while perching her body up, ready to strike at Shin if he was going to try anything.

"None of your damned business!" He snarled back. Turning his gaze down to Yui to see her right arm still draped over the bed slightly. Hunkering his body down on the bed and facing his snout at the edge of her arm. Nudging it up slowly to work her arm over his head and finally getting a portion of his head, neck and upper body under Yui's arm.

Victoria watching from above at the commotion going on only to find herself smiling sweetly. Giggling to herself that he really was sweet on her even if he didn't want to admit it. Resting her head back down while looking down at Shin.

"Shut up!" Shin reminded Victoria. His tail wagging a little bit as he situated his body under Yui's arm and hand. Nearly jumping out of his skin as Yui stirred in her sleep. Her right hand coming up and rubbing just behind Shin's ear and along his neck.

"So… cute…" she murmured. Shin blushed as a vivid memory came flashing through him of the first time they had met. He was teaching her how to transform into her wolf form, and those exact words had escaped his mind while he watched her. Blushing while she caressed his fur, his tail sweeping behind him along the blankets as the memory lingered. Not caring that her friend was watching, deciding to relish the moment as it was likely the only time he would get it without Carla around. Wiggling up a tiny bit to reach his snout to her left hand that held the gift, quickly licking her hand before settling down again.

Remembering more from that night, how he would have been satisfied destroying Yui and returning to Carla with the heart. Instead, now he found himself safeguarding her against his brothers' intentions of starting her purification too early. Contemplating to himself what had changed to cause that much of a change over several months. As he continued to think about the changes that occurred over the duration of time, he dozed off to sleep. His paws tucked under his chin as Yui's arm stayed in its same position around his body and her fingers near his neck. Victoria remained laying on Yui with her head resting on her shoulder, part of Victoria's body lying on top while her tail draped itself over Yui's hips. Soaking in Yui's warmth through the sheets, relaxing Victoria's Vibora form.

The next day would come eventually, but for now, Yui was in the company of those that cared for her well-being…


	50. Lip Service

Carla awoke from his slumber and began his usual routine. After which he went to look for Shin. It was unlike his brother to not be waiting for his departure from his sleeping chambers, and especially unusual that Shin didn't communicate his plans for the day if he had any at all. Wandering the manor, searching for his brother, he picked him a scent he didn't recognize. It wasn't that of Mertz, but instead, something else that seemed familiar. Something that he had smelt before, but when?

Narrowing his eyes as he placed the smell, a Vibora was in the house. Walking towards Yui's room with his senses on alert, opening the door to see a display before him that was not only curious but also evoked a sense of anger and jealousy. Taking a deep breath to get his emotions in check and reform his rationale before opening his mouth, "Explain this!" Carla made sure to speak loud enough that Shin would hear him, but also potentially wake the plus one that accompanied Yui and Shin in the bed.

Rather than wake up, Victoria only hugged Yui's body tighter with her right arm as she was snuggled up behind Yui under the covers that previously she lay upon. Carla's louder than usual manner of voice not rousing her from her slumber. Yui still lay asleep and still mostly unconscious, not stirring a bit. Shin on the other hand startled by his brothers' voice only to pick his head up to look at Carla who looked like he was ready to bust a blood vessel, "Nii-san!"

"What is this?!" Carla stated again, this time directly to Shin and with a bit of irritation in his voice and impatience for his brother who was laying on the bed in his wolf form, still wrapped under Yui's arm.

Squirming out from under Yui's arm and shifting back into his human form, grabbing a towel from nearby that was left near Yui the night before when Shin was cleaning her off. Wrapping it around his waist while talking to Carla, "It's not what you think!"

"Indulge me…" Carla coldly stated while staring at his naked brother only covered by a thin towel. Peering over Shin's shoulder to see Yui's Vibora friend, putting it together that she had to have been in the chest that Mertz had dropped off. For what reason though could she have been brought and placed within Yui's room. Still waiting for Shin's response, keeping his still and calm composure and simply staring his facial features down while Shin frantically searched for a good reason. Finding it of interest that while he slept with a Vibora not a foot from him. Shin hated the Vibora with such loathing that it blinded him, so what made this different?

"I came to give her something while she rested," he told Carla. While the truth, it wasn't the entire truth. He had divulged more to Victoria than he was telling Carla. Shin knowing that Carla had plans for Yui to be purified and then utilize her as a way to repopulate their race; even so, he didn't want that for her. Why was he suddenly so concerned? Shin continued to attempt to rationalize his thoughts until he heard Carla's voice again.

"Leave us," Carla demanded while turning his gaze to the two sleeping forms still in the bed. Shin was staring for a couple of seconds longer than he should have at Carla, causing his eyes to flutter towards Shin, making his heart jump.

"And put some clothes on," Carla added, scolding Shin for his behavior.

"Yes, my King," he replied while shuffling out of Yui's room, gripping the towel tightly to his body. As he turned the corner, not knowing why a slight smile made its appearance. The scent of Yui lingered on his skin, specifically around his neck and shoulder where her forearm and hand had rest.

Carla was walking a few paces forward to see Yui's left hand clutching onto something. Reaching down to grab the item in her hand before hearing a warning.

"You touch her, and you will regret it," Victoria spoke while her eyes remained closed. Her arm wrapped around Yui firmly, keeping her close.

"Why are you here?" Carla retracted his hand, taking a few steps back, dusting off a nearby chair and sitting down on it.

"You know why. Don't play stupid with me."

Smirking to himself under his scarf, someone had been watching their movements. More than he had let himself believe. Perhaps the cooperation of the Sakamaki's came too easily, and this was there doing. Formulating the possibilities in his head as he watched Victoria poke her head out from behind Yui's body. Her hair tossed about her head, but her Vibora scales still showing in intermittent patches over her body. Her arms were coming over Yui's sleeping form, her nails long and sharp, her scales across her forehead sporting a dominant pattern that Carla hadn't seen in centuries. She had indeed been marked as royalty through whatever rituals she underwent when she married the prince. Victoria continued to move her mass over Yui's legs and feet, the lower half of her body still that of a snake.

Carla was taking in her form, it was said that only the highest members of the Vibora society could transform themselves into not only whole snakes but also that of a Lamia; individuals that appeared human in nature but the lower half of their body showing their true forms.

"You look surprised…" Victoria let slip from her lips as her body finished leaving the bed, moving up to Carla, adjusting her height to stand level with him. The potion still in her system, allowing her to maintain her current form to keep up the appearance to Carla.

"So was it your idea or the Vibora King to send the gift?" Carla inquired, knowing that she was sent to guard Yui against him. Annoyed that someone was playing their pieces as he was playing his.

Victoria was thinking to herself how to best respond, knowing that neither of those options were viable for the reason why she was here. Pinning the blame on her father in law wouldn't look ideal, but might be more likely that he would believe her as being the reason. Also thinking that lying to him would do herself no favors. In reality, the Demon Lord, Karl Heinz, knew what would happen to Yui and agreed to his brother's plan. That would be the only safe course of action knowing that Carla could not challenge him directly, like this, he would have to accept his judgment as final as he was the ruler of the realm.

"Neither. The current Demon Lord of the realm sent me as…" thinking of the best way to put it, "a means to protect the future."

Carla was scanning Victoria's face, taking stock of her facial features. Her eyes were near identical to his in their iris pattern. Ruminating with his thoughts that given how each iris was typically indicative of the truest nature of a progenitor, that would explain a lot for him. The Endzeit usually killed immediately, but if he was closer to that of a Vibora much like Shin was closer to that of a Wolf, that would explain his resilience against the Endzeit and why it has taken so long to infest him. Vibora's were known for their resistance to poisons and magic of varying degrees.

Finally nodding his head at Victoria's response. If she was sent as a precautionary, he wouldn't be able to begin the purification until she was satisfied with the level of which Yui was cognitive. Contemplating within his thoughts of attacking Victoria or getting rid of her entirely, it would be possible. However, what type of problems would arise as a result? A full attack from multiple clans? Carla was in no shape to deal with one let alone two. Shin would likely suffice to hold them off temporarily but to what end? Deeming it unwise to press the issue, he would have to hold out a little longer to purify her in hopes that he could sow the seeds of rebirth for his race before the Endzeit would take him.

"I will send someone to bring you some clothes," Carla's eyes quickly running over Victoria's body making a mental note of what attire would fit her. Turning around and closing the door behind him. Annoyed that he would have an unwelcome guest for at least the next 24 hours, the sooner she left, the better.

Shin had finally made it to his room, tossing the towel aside and heading into the bathroom to clean off. Running the hot water for the tub, the sound of the water drowning out the noise in his head. All of the noise other than thoughts of Yui. Leaning up and heading back over to the mirror, running his hand across his chest where a scar lay from his battle with the Vibora clan when he was younger. Finally running his eye up to his face and over his empty eye socket. Remembering how Carla carved it out to placate the Vibora Demon Lord for his trespass. Fury and anger arose when he thought about the situation, his focus being broken by a loud sound emanating from behind him. The bathtub faucet had begun making a high-pitched sound as the hot water continued to crank through it. Walking back over to the tub, turning off the water and getting into it. Sitting back on the porcelain edge, resting his head against the rim.

Taking a deep breath of the steam that arose around the room as the hot water stung his skin. Closing his eyes and remembering how Yui felt sleeping next to him the night prior. Daydreaming of how he wished he could have done more to her while he cleaned her off from carrying her out of the Sakamaki manor. Taking her away into a nearby field and tickling her body with his tantalizations. His logic getting the better of him, "What the hell! Snap out of it!" Slapping himself on his face and splashing some hot water on it.

"Shit! HOT!"

Quickly trying to wipe his face off with his hands only to continue to feel the sting of the hot water on his less than room temperature face. Reaching out of the tub to grab a nearby towel to wipe his face only to catch a whiff of Yui's scent on his shoulder and arm. Stopping in his movements and taking another deep breath. Licking his skin slowly and softly to taste her fragrance in his mouth. It was euphoric. Finally reaching his towel and wiping his face off, he could still smell Yui within his nose. The scent alone made him want more.

Sighing to himself, he needed to compose himself. Washing Yui's lingering scent off his skin would fix the vast majority of it. Reaching for the soap and scrubbing like a fiend, making his skin burn with the soap and hot water. Finally running it through his hair to get out anything that remained, turning into his wolf form and rolling himself through the water quickly to rinse off. Pulling the plug with his paw and jumping out. Shaking off the water from his fur before transitioning back and grabbing one of the towels from the nearby table. Rubbing the towel over his hair, drying it off, he began rubbing his body down.

As the towel lingered across his torso, the tantalizing thoughts that ran through his mind of Yui arousing his interest elsewhere.

"Really?" He spouted at himself, annoyed that his day started off good but only seemed to be getting worse since Carla discovered him sleeping under Yui's arm. Hoping to ignore it, drying around his erection and finally drying off his legs. Walking into his room and laying out clothes for himself.

Standing with his legs slightly apart and his hands on his hips while staring down at his clothes. Remembering how she tasted the first time, then later comparing it to when she fed on him. The way her hands slinked across his chest, her digits sending tiny sparks of electricity against his skin. Remembering the jealousy, he felt as Carla attempted to take her at the party and later as he saw her during the single day she had arrived at school temporarily awoken. He didn't want to share Yui; he wanted her all for himself. Even though the plan required Carla taking Yui as his wife, Shin felt a little guilty for desiring what was supposed to be for his brother. Sitting down next to his clothes on the bed, asking himself his rationale. He loved his brother and never wanted to do anything to go against him, he was his King! Shin rested his body back against his bed, his bare skin caressed by the air of the room.

His thoughts again trailed to Yui, wondering how it was that he wanted her attention. Even though he was only supposed to be teaching her how to be a first blood, the fact remained that he had some emotion for her that he couldn't recognize. He knew it wasn't dislike, or hatred… so what was it? Sighing heavily again, raising his head to see still a monument built to her splendor. Reaching up for a bottle nearby and pumping a squeeze of lubricant into it. Smiling to himself that he could indulge his thoughts just this once and think of Yui while composing himself before leaving his room. Letting the guilt slip his mind as he began to envision himself hovering over Yui. Her body sprawled before him, his hands pinning her wrists to the ground as she quivered in anticipation under his form. His teeth running the length of her body and indulging her every want while hearing her cries for more escaping her delicious lips.

Carla had left Yui's room and headed towards the manors library. Hoping to find additional materials on properties of their race and how Yui's blood could potentially help speed his plans along. Arriving at the area, opening the door and stepping through it. Several books lay about looking as if they had been recently used. Shin wasn't known for reading, so who else could it have been? Setting aside his question, for the time being, collecting the books and placing them in a pile on one of the tables. Walking to a nearby shelf and pulling a few out, bringing them to a seating area and setting them down. Sitting in a nearby chair, sinking into its pillowed softness. Grabbing the top book from the pile and opening it up, Carla began to research ways to speed up Yui's purification process. He wanted the Vibora gone.

Shin finished getting dressed and began to pick up his eyepatch from his dresser. Sliding it over his head and adjusting his chains that attached to his tail before leaving the room. Walking over to find Carla, surprised to see him entrenched in a pile of books.

"Did you send her away?", Shin asked of Carla. Inquiring if he had sent Victoria away.

"Stubborn," he muttered while maintaining focus on the book in his hands.

Shin smiling at Carla's inability to get Victoria to leave, things were looking in Yui's favor of which his plans would be temporarily postponed until she had awoken.

Thinking that it wouldn't hurt to ask Shin about the state of the books in the room, "Were you in here reading?"

"No?" Shin responded, adding a question to the end of it curious as to why his brother was asking him an out of the ordinary question considering Carla knew he didn't like reading.

Carla paused in his movements and aptly closed the book in his hand. Pinching the bridge of his nose before turning his gaze to Shin, "We have a guest then, it would seem. A guest that neither of us noticed."

Shin looking on at Carla surprised, looking around the room to see no one. Finally seeing Carla pointing to a pile of books, Shin stepped towards the books and put his face near the edges of each of the books to catch a scent. As the particles began to ruminate within his nose, it finally began to cause a reaction in him. He didn't like their guest and likely knew exactly where he was headed.

"We have to go – now!" Shin notified Carla and began running out of the room towards Yui's chambers. Opening the door to see Victoria still with Yui and their unannounced guest leaning up against a wall playing with his cell phone.

"You have no right to be here! Leave at once!" Shin instructed Kino.

Kino holding his finger up to Shin while finishing something on his phone.

Carla was finally catching up to Shin and poking his head around to see what was transpiring in the room. Victoria was still protecting Yui but seemed to be more on her guard than she was with Shin. Finding that curious in itself, deciding not to say anything and watch their behavior transpire. He needed to know more about what was going on and who specifically seemed to be moving against him.

"I will bite your god damned finger off if you hold it up to me any longer!" Shin snarled at Kino, stomping over to grab the phone out of his hand only for Kino to quickly put it away into his pocket and give a toothy smile to Shin.

"Awww. Is the pup angry that he's not the center of attention?" Kino reached up to pat the top of Shin's head only for his hand to be quickly batted away by Carla. Stepping in-between the two of them to break up the tension before Shin did something drastic.

"Why are you here?" Carla crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes towards Kino, down casting his gaze at the ill-bred vampire before him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Kino replied in a smug, childish manner, plucking his cell phone back out and doing something on it while Carla attempted to talk to him.

Looking at Victoria who was intently watching Kino's actions, "Do you know why he's here?" Carla asked.

"Likely to harm Yui for his own sick amusement," she voiced. Looking unimpressed with Kino's behavior while wishing she could rid herself of his presence. Even when visiting formally with her husband to pay respects or have a business conversation with the Demon Lord, she never cared for Kino. His behavior instituting that everything was done for his sake and only for him. Seeming to have little care for others.

"You will answer me as you are in my house," Carla stated in a slightly more annoyed tone towards Kino who was still evading the question. Kino was still on his phone. Carla decided that he had enough of his games mustering a bit of magic to crush the cell phone in Kino's hands. Watching it shatter before him with a look of displeasure plastered across the half vampire.

"You…!" He blurted while turning to Carla, dissatisfied with his actions. Grabbing his collar and scarf and holding him close to his face. Carla, not enjoying being forcibly occupied by someone of lower status than him, got ready to forcefully throw Kino across the room when another voice entered the area.

"Tsk. Tsk. This is not what we discussed…"

As the words finished filling the air, Kino was forcibly removed from Carla's vicinity and pinned to a nearby wall where Kino was gasping for air as his lungs were being crushed under the weight of something pressing on his chest.

"Are you going to behave?" said the voice again.

"Y-Yes…" Kino muttered.

"Yes, what?" the voice replied.

"Yes, My Lord."

"That's better…" the voice becoming more recognizable the closer it became. Karl was appearing in the chair that Carla had been sitting in earlier, "Such disrespect. My sincerest apologies!" Smiling as the last words left his lips, enjoying the game he was playing a great deal. Still holding Kino to the wall while he struggled for air, turning his attention to Carla and Shin.

"So what is this that I hear you are displeased with my gift?" Deciding to play his hand to see Carla's reaction.

Knowing that the Demon Lord was likely up to something, Carla decided to keep his emotions and words to himself, presenting it in a manner of which Karl would have no choice but to be forward about it. "Not displeased. Only surprised that Yui's companion was treated with such disrespect and put into a crate. Transported like livestock instead of being given proper accommodations."

Karl annoyed that Carla had a point. Peering over at Kino nearby, wondering why Victoria had been transported in such a manner. Deciding that he had enough of Kino's behavior, waving his hand and phasing Kino elsewhere out of sight.

Carla looking over at the now empty portion of the wall, the cell phone still broken into pieces, and Shin standing to Carla's side keeping himself quiet.

"As a token of good faith and gesture, a gift for both of you from me," Karl snapped his fingers and a wolf had appeared, before them in a small cage. Shin recognized it as one of his familiars and immediately began advancing towards the Demon Lord, ready to jump at him for such an insult. He was in mid-stride before Carla held up his arm to stop Shin.

"But My King…" Shin growled, trying to understand why Carla had stopped him.

"Thank you for this generous gift, we will see that it is disposed of immediately," Carla spoke to Karl. Noticing that while this familiar was one of Shin's, originally, it was no longer of his pack but instead controlled by something else.

Karl getting up out of his chair and walking towards Yui to glance at her sleeping body, smiling to himself before looking up at Victoria. "Highness," he spoke while the edges of his lips curled at the eager anticipation of what would happen next. Disappearing from the room and going elsewhere, Karl left the caged wolf behind that is now barking and growling at Shin and Carla.

"You said to dispose of? What the hell are you thinking?" Shin protested at his brothers' earlier words.

"It's not one of yours. At least, not anymore. Look at its eyes," Carla clarified for Shin.

Turning his angered expression towards the crate, hunching down to face level with the caged wolf to peer at it in proximity to get a better view. Sniffing the air around the wolf also seemed to be off. Opening his mouth to growl a command at it, a command that he often used with his familiars to perform an action, only to get no response from the beast before him. Finally standing up and crossing his arms across his chest, "I'm not sure what this is…"

Glaring at the creature from over his scarf, "Likely a tail."

Victoria giggling from atop Yui while the brothers discussed the matter before them. Chuckling at the pun that Carla let fly without realizing it.

Finally catching what he had said and throwing an annoyed glare over to her presence.

"Rid this filth from my presence," Carla instructed Shin.

"Yes, Nii-san."

Shin drug the cage out of the room before having it hauled off somewhere to be disposed of.

Carla turning his attention up at Victoria who was still in the room, noticing that she had put some clothes on since their conversation prior. Rather than speak further to her, turning around on his heels and quickly leaving the room, closing the door behind him. As he closed the door, a wave of nausea running over his sense of calm causing him to lose balance. Grabbing hold of the door frame to steady himself before bringing his other hand up to keep it over his face. Keeping his palm firmly covered over parts of his eyes and his nose, breathing deeply to get the room to stop spinning. A light cough making itself known, the taste of blood in Carla's mouth.

Holding himself against the hallway wall, Carla proceeded down the corridor to his room. Stepping inside and taking a deep breath before walking over to a nearby mirror. Lifting the bottom portion of his shirt up to see the dark purple veins moving further along his lower torso and up towards his heart. Knowing that he had a week, maybe two left before the disease would finally claim him. Balling his fist up out of anxiety and rage of the situation, and taking a straight line to the mirror he was standing in front of. Breaking the entire mirror and several shards cutting into his hand, some pieces sticking into his skin. Deciding that there wasn't anything he could do about it, only that he would have to hope Yui would awaken in time to begin growing their race. Walking into the bathroom, the blood dripping along the tiled floor, Carla started taking his shirt off so that he could properly dress the wound. With the Endzeit in his system, his recovery took time, which meant bandages and lots of ointment.

Shin was discarding the last of the wolf corpse, annoyed that it was already dead, to begin with. It's pungent blood staining his clothing, making it nearly unbearable to be drenched in. Rubbing his fingers over the front of the vest he was wearing, frowning as he realized the dead blood had set in and would be even harder to get out than fresh blood. Sighing as he walked into the house, hearing a loud collision of Carla with an object off in the distance. He knew better than to question his brother when his fits of rage would spur on, ignoring them and only assisting Carla if he asked for assistance.

Walking past Yui's room, Shin felt an arm drag him in. Stumbling through the door to find Victoria standing before him.

"I need a shower."

"And I don't?" he inquired to her.

Smiling under her hand and chuckling at Shin's bloodied appearance, "You would likely look very appetizing to her like that…" Teasing Shin with an encounter with Yui. Perking up at the idea only to be quickly brought back to reality as Victoria slammed the door to the bathroom and locked it. Turning on the hot water of the shower, leaving Shin alone with Yui in the room.

Sighing to himself, thinking that Yui would be okay by herself as Victoria would likely be quick in the shower. He still needed one and could hardly stand the stench of his body. Nodding at himself in his reassurance that she would be okay until Victoria came back. Quietly stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him, Shin crept down to the kitchen to grab some food and then back up to his room.

Carla had finished wrapping his hand up and instead of getting formally dressed, putting on a long sleeve white button shirt. Sliding on one of his gloves onto the left hand while his right hand remained bandaged. Heading back out of his room to check on Yui and then take a walk outside on the garden grounds. Remembering that this time of year the air was brisk and likely chillier since the day was almost over. Draping his jacket over his bandaged hand and wrist, starting his journey down the hall to check on Yui.

Opening the door to her room, half expecting to see Victoria and Shin near her side. Instead, no one was present. Looking around the chamber with curiosity as to where they both were, Carla could hear the shower running and based on the clothing outside the door; it was Victoria. Sniffing the air, he could faintly smell Shin and something that pained his nose. Holding his left hand up to his face to hide the scent of the dead blood that filled the room.

Stepping a few paces forward, sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing his left hand against Yui's cheek. Admiring her features, contemplating Yui's bravery knowing what was required and working with the vampires to make it a possibility. She was here not only by their hand but by her own. Agreeing to be purified so that she could fully awaken. Carla's hand rubbing her skin softly as his hand trailed to her shoulder, the blankets sliding off her skin a bit; causing Yui to stir in her sleep and open her eyes a small amount.

Blinking several times, clutching the object in her hand tighter after realizing something was in it. Turning to Carla at first slightly startled, but then realizing that she was looking through her eyes instead of Cordelia.

"It worked?" She asked.

"It would appear so," Carla confirmed for Yui.

Staring at Carla, she couldn't remember a time that she saw him without his scarf. He was incredibly easy on the eyes and so handsome that she felt herself melting under the blanket that lay on top of her. Blush quickly rising to her cheeks, moving away a bit from Carla with her limited strength.

Staring at Yui as she tried to scoot away from him, her behavior seeming weird, wondering if Cordelia was indeed gone.

"What is my name?"

"Carla-san…" Yui spoke as she brought the blanket up to her lips, hiding her smile behind it. Terrified if he might decide to do something to her but at the same time unable to break her gaze from his presence. Wondering how it is he never had this kind of draw on her before. Was it because of Cordelia being gone? Or something else? "It has to be something else!" Yui blurted out.

Ignoring her later comment, tugging on his left glove with his fingers from his right, peering up at Yui. Knowing that only Yui called him that, Cordelia wouldn't have added the 'san' on the end. Deciding that maybe she needed some fresh air, "Care to join me?"

Perking up from behind the blanketed security wall, her smile maintaining while replying to Carla, "Where are you going?"

"Does it matter? Do you want to join me or not?" Annoyed that Yui was asking such mundane questions.

Deciding that being bedridden wasn't ideal and walking around might be good. How long had she been asleep? Rubbing her hand against her head while dropping the blankets to chest level, remaining covered as nothing was under it other than the panties she could feel herself wearing.

"I need to get dressed," she spoke.

Carla keeping silent, turning around and waiting outside the room for Yui to join him.

Yui stepped out of bed, the breeze from the chamber running across her skin. Noticing that someone was in the shower, assuming it to be Shin since Carla was in her room when she awoke. Likely taking turns to keep track of when she awoke. Opening the dresser and finding clothes in her size lined up and folded neatly. Yui ran her hand over the material of several outfits before hearing Carla shift his stance outside. Deciding to grab a dark blue button shirt with three-quarter sleeves, mid thigh skirt, and pairing it with some leggings and slip on shoes. Combing her hair with her fingers quickly and stepping outside to meet with Carla who seemed to be eyeing her up from toes to the crown of her head. Still a little wobbly from everything that had transpired she began to hang onto the nearby railing as they made their way downstairs.

"Gardens," he spoke.

"Ehh?"

"You wanted to know where I was going," he clarified for Yui.

"Oh," unsure of how to reply to Carla. As it was, he seemed annoyed with her, but Yui did her best to maintain a positive attitude as she would get to go outside with Carla.

Putting his jacket on, adjusting his limbs within the material before finally turning to Yui, "Here."

Looking quizzically at Carla briefly only to see his left hand extend to Yui. Assuming that she was supposed to grab it, reaching up with her right hand to grip his hand.

"You can't walk by yourself. I can't have you falling down while you're outside."

Thinking to herself, "Of course," this was out of necessity for him. Yui smiled at Carla but internally was wondering what his true motive was. He never seemed super interested in her other than to inflict harm on her by forcing himself on her or by forcibly taking her blood from her. Continuing to look at Carla as he opened the door for Yui and stepped through with her in tow before her glance had caught his attention.

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"It was something. What is it?"

Blushing to herself, she had to tell him something. Even though this would likely have some sort of backlash, she decided, to be honest with him.

"You look very handsome without your scarf."

Pausing his steps and turning towards Yui, unsure of how to respond. Deciding that it wasn't like him to accept praise from a commoner, "Naturally." Turning his focus forward and walking a little slower for Yui's sake. The compliment was resonating with Carla, it was the first time she had seen him without his scarf. It gave Carla a warming sensation in his chest as she had complimented him and now he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Was the Endzeit going to cause him trouble while walking? Bothersome! Deciding that rather than exhibit weakness in front of Yui, sitting down and resting nearby at a bench would be good.

Moving to a garden bench that was towards the middle of the gardens, dusting off a spot for himself before sitting down. Looking up at the stars that littered the sky, a subtle noise causing him to become quickly annoyed.

"Stop your clattering," Carla voiced to Yui.

"I-It's c-cold out here-e," she chattered as she sat on the bench with her arms crossed. The buttoned shirt and leggings were not doing as she had hoped. Underdressing as she didn't know they were going to the gardens until later. Otherwise, she'd have brought her coat. Wrapping her legs together while blowing in her hands to keep them warm. Fall was one of her favorite seasons but when properly dressed for it.

Carla looked on at Yui as she continued to shiver. Deciding that she should have brought a jacket but then remembering that he didn't tell her where they were going. Rationalizing in a way it was his own lack of foresight to tell the commoner that they were going to the gardens, thusly she couldn't adequately prepare. Annoyed at the situation, he was now left with what remained of his race, and it was now sitting beside him shivering in the cold.

Sighing to himself, "Come here."

Looking up at Carla wondering what he was talking about.

"Hurry it up before I change my mind," Carla reiterated to her.

"I don't k-know what you want," Yui clarified for him while still shivering.

"Stand up and come here."

Doing as she was told, wondering what exactly Carla was going to do to her. Still slightly terrified until he moved showing her his intentions.

Unfurling the front of his jacket, opening it up for Yui, "Get closer."

Walking closer to Carla only to have him push her legs, causing her to give way and fall into his lap. His arms were wrapping themselves around Yui with his coat covering her body. Unable to button it, but the material covering her torso. Situating her so she sat on his left leg, his left hand coming up behind her and pulling her closer. His right fingers pulling the rest of the jacket around her torso. Sliding his hand down and pulling her legs closer together so he could get her warmer by consolidating the space further.

Yui felt an immediate warmth come over her being but also feelings of embarrassment mixed with anxiety and lust. Unsure of which feeling to focus on, adjusting her head so it lay near Carla's neck and under his chin.

"Stay still so you can get warm. I can't have you getting a cold while you're out here. It would make things difficult during your purification."

Smiling to herself as he spoke, his voice rumbling through his body tickling her ears. Moving her right arm around the back of Carla's torso, causing his back to straighten a bit from the sensation."

"Thank you Carla-san."

Looking down at Yui from atop of her head, her cold but quickly warming hands pressed to the back of his shirt and her presence filling his lap. Rubbing his left hand slowly in an unfamiliarly tender manner over the material that covered her body. Turning his head back up at the stars, a soft sigh coming from her lips as his body heat spread to her being. Her scent also growing in intensity the longer he continued to warm her up.

It smelt delicious.

Inside the house, Victoria had exited the bathroom and Shin had just walked in. Both looking dumbfounded at the empty bed. Quickly coming to the conclusion that she couldn't have gotten far. Scrambling to head outside as Shin could smell her nearby. Finally getting outside to the garden to see something neither of them were expecting.

"You're so warm," Yui whispered to Carla, the butterflies in her stomach causing an uproar and something else pulling at her. Pulling her towards something she wasn't sure she could do. Looking up at Carla as he continued to peer up at the stars over them. "Carla-san…"

Yui's voice was soft and called to him in a manner of which he wasn't used to. Peering down at the awakening progenitor before him, the expression on her face was that of a calm he hadn't felt in a distance of time he couldn't remember, "Yes?"

"Thank You," Yui spoke. Her hand was wrapping up around Carla's neck, her fingers teasing the flesh on the back of his neck causing his skin to goose bump. Gently moving his face towards hers, placing a soft peck on his cheek as a gratification of being a gentleman and warming her up. The blush on Yui's cheeks was catching his attention, causing his body to flush a bit. Instead of feeling repulsed, he wanted more. Keeping Yui's embrace as her hands remained wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling Yui's face closer by adjusting her on his lap, his lips brushing hers softly as he contemplated his actions. Endzeit could only be spread by blood transfusion, a kiss wouldn't hurt – would it?

Deciding to indulge himself this once, reaching his lips further and wrapping them around Yui's. Softly parting her lips at first only to hear a soft breath leave her lips and her grip tighten on his neck. Her lips teasing his for more. Whether she knew it or not, she was growing more and more excited, he wouldn't be able to resist her haze for much longer.

One more. One more kiss.

Yui couldn't seem to resist Carla in their current setting, the way he smelt, the way he looked. Knowing that her own actions were only hers and not Cordelia's, Yui felt a little ashamed at her actions but still wanted another kiss from Carla. His lips were soft, but pulling her soul out with just his one kiss. His lips melted her skin, a rush of heat hitting her face and suddenly the environment of which he was warming Yui in seemed too hot.

Moving in again, this time leaving her mouth open a little more. Carla taking the cue and embracing Yui firmly, his tongue coming out just enough to tease her touching the flesh of her upper lip. Careful of how much he allowed himself to partake in Yui as he could hear Victoria and Shin running down the stairs behind him. Yui likely unbeknownst to their would-be visitors, making the most of the last moment he would get alone with her.

His right bandaged hand moving to her legs, rubbing his thumb against the leggings that adorned her flesh. His left hand slinking up behind Yui's neck and pulling her firmly to him. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, running it in circles around hers as her second hand wrapped around his back pulling his body into hers. A fevered cry of want leaving her body.

Despite doing this primarily for the purpose of Victoria and Shin, Carla couldn't deny that he was enjoying it. Closing his eyes, making the choice to indulge himself before they would be broken apart.

A final kiss good night…


	51. Untainted Velvet Dreams

As Shin watched Carla's actions against Yui, emotions of confliction skittered through his mind. Damning himself as he should feel happy that the two of them were getting along so well. At the same time, jealous that he didn't get to share an embrace with Yui like that. Instead, his brother had stolen the spotlight. Victoria remained next to Shin watching their behavior unfold. Hearing the fevered whimpers of her friend as she was within Carla's clutches began to blush as their movements continued. Thinking of her husband who she'd rather be violating rather than watching Carla and Yui on the bench.

Finishing their kiss, Yui looked up at Carla, peering at his eyes for an extended period before she whispered in a hushed tone to him, "I liked that."

Smiling at her compliment internally, deciding to rather than reply to Yui to address the intruders behind him, "What do you want?" He spoke in a louder voice, obviously not speaking to Yui.

Poking her head up over his shoulder to see the look on Victoria and Shin's face, quickly becoming embarrassed and hiding within Carla's chest under the folds of the jacket he wore. Too embarrassed to say anything, but wiggling her toes in her shoes as thoughts ruminated within her mind. She did enjoy his kisses, and specifically the way he held her. A familiar sensation returning in her body, one that elected lustful desires. It seemed more natural that her body was responding to them without Cordelia present. This was simply who she was, her blood naturally calling to those that she was inherent to select from. It was a fate she couldn't avoid.

"Why did you take her from her bed?" Shin asked. Victoria still standing with blush colored across her face.

Carla looking at Yui, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Blushing a little further while sheepishly smiling at Carla, Yui didn't know what to say. While she was hesitant to go on the walk with him, but she was happy she did. She experienced a side of him she had never seen before. Still too embarrassed to say anything, shaking her head to let Carla know she wasn't going to say anything to them.

"She belongs to me, you have no right to question my authority," Carla spoke.

Dumbstruck by his behavior, one moment being affectionate and the next back to his usual self of proclamations of his kingship; Yui didn't want to be around him knowing that his logic hadn't changed despite his behavior hinting otherwise. Wiggling herself quickly from his grasp, standing up, and walking back towards the house. Carla watched Yui as she moved away from him, slightly confused as to what caused her reaction. As she passed Victoria, her friend winked at her and followed her in. Shin gave a loud scoff to his brother before stomping back into the house after Yui.

With complete silence over the gardens, Carla sat on the bench to contemplate his actions and Yui's behavior in response to them. Thinking to himself that even when they were together in town, Shu had tried to pull Yui away from him and had been successful at creating jealousy by kissing her in front of him. Did he just not perform the same action against Shin? Would he react the same way? Why would he care when Yui is intended for the King?

Several questions and lines of logic to consider, most notably Yui's behavior when claiming her. She had always been resistant to that method, yet Shin seemed to have better luck getting her to warm up to him. What was Shin doing that he wasn't?

Getting up off the bench and dusting himself off before heading back towards the house, he could see Shin escorting Yui up the stairs; carrying her instead of having her walk, Yui's expression seemed to be that of relief. Finally, out of sight, Carla decided to take a walk further out beyond the property instead of returning inside. He had a lot to ponder.

Pushing the door open with his foot, Shin maneuvered Yui through the entry way and set her back down on her bed.

"Thank you, Shin."

Lightly smiling at Yui, trying to hold his tail back from wagging. Victoria satisfied that Yui had returned to her place of rest, "It looks like my work here is done! I am going to go home."

Shin nodded at Victoria, a little relieved that she was finally leaving. Despite being a friendly Vibora, Shin would be that much more at ease without her around.

"You can't stay?" Yui pouted.

"I think you're in good hands." Turning to Shin and smiling. Picking up the nearby chest that she arrived in, Victoria kissed Yui on the cheek goodbye. Whispering in her ear, "Be careful, but have fun!" Stepping a few paces back and giving her a broad smile. Turning her gaze to Shin, "Take care of my best friend…"

Shin was staring on for a brief moment wondering why the third degree before realizing that her words had a double meaning of "or else."

Sighing to herself as she sat before Shin, but still embodying a chilling feeling, deciding a bath before bed was always welcomed. Getting up to go to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a bath before bed, thank you for bringing me up." Yui smiled warily at Shin as she braced herself while walking into the bathroom.

Scratching his head, unsure of where Carla went but he also needing to clear his head of the internal confliction he was feeling with seeing Carla lip locked onto Yui, "I will be back. I am going to go for a run."

Giggling to herself, smiling at Shin's words. In her mind thinking of Shin's wolf form and how fluffy and cute he looked.

"What?" he sneered.

"Nothing!" Shutting the door behind her, escaping into the bathroom. Turning around to start the water, testing it with her fingers as the faucet pumped hot water over her hand. Swirling her hand around and adding some nearby bubble bath mixture. Sliding her clothes off her body while looking at herself in the mirror, her skin completely healed. Her hair growing pale in color, more to the white she was used to seeing herself in when her progenitor form had peeked through. Pushing her face closer to the mirror to see the round of her iris turning to that of a point. Her awakening was happening. Smiling to herself, pinning her hair up behind her head and slipping her right foot into the water. Still a little hot, adding more cold water until it didn't burn her skin. Finally putting the rest of her body in and moving her back against the edge of the tub opposite of the faucet.

Sighing as the steam filled her lungs, closing her eyes and intently listening. She could hear the crickets outside, chirping as the late night breeze swept the landscape and the leaves rustled in the breeze. Her senses mellowing out to the point that Yui began to doze off in the tub as the sound of the bubbles popping and swirling from the steam in the bathroom soothed her mind.

*SPLASH*

The sound startling Yui awake. Her first instinct was to grab her legs and huddle her body up to where she sat. Looking frantically around the room, she saw something in front of her.

"What the fuck is this?" something growled from in front of her. Biting at the suds that littered the top of the water.

Getting her fear under control long enough to see that Shin had jumped in the tub with her and had bubbles all over his snout and head. Smiling to herself at the ridiculousness of how he looked, "Hold still, I will get them off." Moving forward and using her hands to wipe away the bubbles from his face and snout. She quickly went back to covering herself realizing that he was in the bath with her and she was completely naked, "GET OUT!"

Looking on at Yui, wondering why she is freaking out, "Stop yelling!"

"You are in here while I am naked! GET OUT!" Yui continued to cover herself while shouting at Shin.

"It's not like I can see anything! Besides, I need your help getting my fur clean…" Shin told Yui, admitting that there were certain parts he just couldn't get whether he was human or wolf, it didn't matter.

Still shaken up by Shin's sudden arrival in the tub, looking around to grab the bubble bath and adding more of it to the tub to make sure Shin couldn't see below them.

"Why did you put bubble bath in here anyways?" Snorting at the bubbles getting up his nose.

"I like bubbles…" trailing off to a time when she and Victoria would take baths together at the orphanage, adding lots of bubble bath mixture to the point that it would overflow from the tub on just the bubbles alone, "they remind me of… nevermind."

"Tell me," Shin reiterated.

"No, it's okay. You said you wanted to be washed?"

Shin standing up on all fours in the tub, walking near Yui and putting his face while pointing his snout right at her face, "Tell me, or I am not leaving."

Yui quivered below the water, unsure of how to respond. Slightly alarmed that Shin was standing so close to her while completely naked, or that he was in the tub with her naked in his wolf form and could tear her to bits anytime he wished. Yui felt vulnerable, but knew that Shin didn't back down, "Victoria and I would always take bubble baths together at the orphanage."

"So you mean… she was human before she was one of them?"

"She was my friend before any of that," Yui reiterated to Shin, scrunching her face at his words as if they were an insult.

"Fine. Fine. No need to get so worked up over it!" Sitting back down and facing towards Yui, "I'm ready to begin."

Scooting her body closer to Shin, slipping her fingers under his eyepatch and removing it to see his eye shut. Staring at it, "Does it hurt?"

"No. Not anymore."

"Oh…" her voice trailing while setting the eyepatch on a nearby bath table. Rubbing the water around Shin's neck and back of his head, taking off his necklace and joining it with his eyepatch. Softly running the water up around his ears, being careful not to get any water in them. Yui's hands caressing tenderly around his face, neck, and shoulders. Finally reaching below the water line to find his first paw, lifting it up and putting it on the edge of the tub. Pouring some liquid soap on her hands, rubbing them together before applying it to Shin's fur. Moving his other front paw up after putting the other one down and massaging the soap into his coat, running her fingers in between the pads on his paws.

Shin was watching Yui intently as she bathed him. Enjoying the sensation so much that he found himself relaxing, she continued to rub the soap over him meticulously. Enjoying the scrubbing around his neck and ears, finding himself moving his head into her hand as she scrubbed. The dirt, debris, and loose leaves falling out of his fur.

"Stand up," Yui instructed. Both of her hands up awaiting Shin's back. Shin obeying and turning his body sideways as his tail drooped over the edge of the tub. Yui's fingers scrubbing into his fur from his shoulders down his back to just above his tail. Shin trying to keep his sensations to himself couldn't help but feel his muscles continue to relax, his excitement growing. The feeling of Yui's hands on his body was something he had missed.

"Do I wash your tail?" Yui looking on at Shin in a confused manner, "What about your back legs?"

Peering at Yui, debating if he could trust her with his tail. His pride and joy lay in his tail. She was gentle, as long as he instructed her, she could wash it without a problem. "Be gentle, and only go in one direction when you wash it."

Yui following his instructions carefully, making sure not to cause discomfort to Shin. Finally finishing, Yui rinsed his body, making sure all the soap was clear of his face and neck.

"All clean!" She smiled at Shin.

Hopping out of the water, causing most of it to leave the tub; leaving just enough water that the bubbles clung to Yui's body. Shin was taking the excess water off of his fur by shaking himself frantically; he felt great!

Grabbing his eyepatch in his mouth from the nearby table and going into Yui's room to finish the process. Yui filled the tub with more water, cleaning the rest of her body off and stepping out. Wrapping a towel around her body, she pulled the plug and began heading out into her room. Screaming as she left the bathroom to see Shin sitting in a chair in the corner of the chamber.

"Why are you still here?"

"I want to talk to you."

Peering over Shin, he had slipped on some sleeping pants but left his shirt off. His signature eyepatch over his eye and his teal glasses over it, his necklace missing, likely still on the bath table. "You can talk to me later; I need to get dressed," Yui confirmed.

"Fine! I will wait outside until you are done!" Shin stated. Getting up out of his chair, walking past Yui, who had her head sticking out of the bathroom, and finally stepping outside her room. Yui was coming out of her retreat of the bathroom, opening up her dresser to find her night attire to be a nightgown of sorts with frilly ruffles around the sleeves and along the bottom. Sliding it over her body, it ran over most of her body stopping just above the top of her knees. Opening another drawer to find panties folded neatly in symmetrical rows arranged by color. Thinking to herself, "Whoever did all this put a lot of thought into it." Slipping a pair of new panties on, before turning to the door.

"Okay!"

Opening Yui's chamber door, pausing and staring at Yui's stems as she walked over to the bed. Her bare legs tantalizing Shin, the flesh on her arms having a similar effect. Watching Yui unclip her hair and begin brushing it in the mirror.

"Let me do that," Shin asserted.

Pausing in her movements, staring at him briefly while she contemplated his offer. It couldn't hurt, "Okay." Sitting down on the bench in front of her vanity and handing the brush to Shin who was now behind her.

Shin taking the brush and running it through her hair in an awkward manner, not accustomed to using a brush as fancy as the one that she held.

Yui began peering at Shin in her mirror, working up the courage to ask him why he was here, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

Staring at his reflection with a quizzical look on her face, "At the Demon Lords Manor?"

Kicking himself mentally, completely forgetting about that time. Yui was in Shu's arms. Therefore, he had done his best to rid himself of that memory. "I mean the time after that…"

Yui looked down at her lap, heat rising to her face causing her to blush.

"So you do remember…" The edges of his lips were curling as he could see Yui's real embarrassment at the memory. Setting the brush on the vanity before resuming his spot behind Yui, feathering her hair behind her head with his fingers. With Yui's gaze still turned downwards, Shin lowered his face to her neck and planted a soft kiss on the side of it. Whispering, "I remember it with perfect clarity… the way you tasted… smelt… that beautiful creature."

Quickly standing up to get out of Shin's range, a familiar feeling forming as her bud began to swell with excitement.

"Thank… you," she muttered.

"I'd like to see her again," Shin clarified.

"Oh," Yui blurted. Rubbing her right hand along her left arm, trying to figure out how to respond to Shin's request.

"You need rest; I don't expect you to tell me right now."

Walking over to her bed, getting under the covers and pulling them up to her armpits and chest. Shin was coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed near Yui's torso to bid her good night. Quickly surprised by Yui as she leaned forward and wrapped her hands around Shin's body.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For watching over me with Victoria. I know it was you and not Carla."

Peering at her briefly, wondering how exactly she would have known. Nodding his head, accepting her thanks. Moving in to give her a kiss on the cheek before Yui spoke, breaking his interest.

"Shin…"

"Yeah?"

Reaching her hands up to Shin's face, softly rubbing around the edges of it. Her fingers tracing the edges of his face, his one eye staring back at her intently. Her fingers sliding under the back edges of his teal glasses and sliding them forward. Folding them up within her hands and setting them to her right side on the bed. Shaking as her hands resumed their position on his face, scooting forward and tucking her legs under her body to give her better positioning to get closer to Shin. Yui couldn't explain it, but she was inexplicably drawn more and more towards him the more time she spent with him. A certain kindness about him that she could see below all the layers of his cruelty and harshness that he exhibited were just a cover.

"What are you doing?" he asked Yui.

"I am curious…"

"About what?" Shin replied, grabbing both of her hands with his, pausing her movements. Looking over Yui, the expression on her face was one of desire mixed something else. The blush on her cheeks and her eyes a mixture of the gold and pink that they often fluttered between. Not understanding the entire reason, but as Yui transitioned more to that of her progenitor self; Shin was naturally drawn to her. Moving her hands in his to his lips and kissing the top of her hand softly. Shin released her hands, Yui's fingertips wandered back to his face.

Yui twirled a piece of his hair behind his ear while her other hand unhooked the strap that held his eyepatch in place. Gently taking it off and making sure not to let it cause Shin discomfort by flying out of her hands. Wrapping it neatly in her hand and setting it with his glasses.

Unsure of what Yui would think, slightly unnerved that she was interested in his missing eye, but specifically she seemed to be exploring his features. It was exhilarating but terrifying to let someone this close. Wanting to reject her out of fear of negative commentary, he was pleasantly surprised.

Yui reached further forward and planted a soft kiss on Shin's closed eyelid. Yui smiled at her gesture before planting another kiss on Shin's forehead.

"What is that for?" he asked.

"I wanted to," Yui replied.

Shin's hands were enjoying the sensation of Yui's attention; he wanted more. Without Shin realizing it, he slid his hands to Yui's knees that peeked out from under her gown. His fingertips were sliding towards the back of her legs, caressing the flesh of the back of her calves.

Her heart racing, no doubt Shin able to hear her excitement. Yui was trying to figure out what was going on. The room seemed to be getting hotter, her body pulsing in different areas as she planted a second kiss on Shin's forehead. While she had shared a kiss with Carla several hours' prior, the way Shin had kissed her that night; she wanted to remember it. She needed to feel it again.

An ache was forming in her chest, the sensation almost as if it was crushing her heart. Her mouth dry, her throat parched.

Leaning forward, wanting to plant a kiss on Shin's cheek, but instead finding herself whispering her desires into his ear, "I want you to kiss me the way you did that night." Pulling her face away from his, looking down at his shoulders in slight shame at the fact she had enough nerve to make a request of him.

Shin took her left hand to his right, pulling it towards him with a toothy smile on his face, "I will give you so many kisses you won't be able to forget tonight."

Yui's heart caught in her throat, finding it hard to breathe. Shin began planting kisses along her hand, wrist, and forearm. Biting her skin lightly along the way, with every incremental tease he inflicted on her arm, her body heat radiated a tiny bit more. Moving forward towards Yui, purposefully coaxing her to lay back on the bed. A sigh escaping her lips as her head hit the pillow. Running further kisses up her bicep and getting to her shoulder. Biting a little harder, but still not breaking the skin. Trailing kisses to her neck, down her collarbone, and to the peak of her cleavage. His hand was sliding down the outside of her nightgown to her hip.

Scooting himself further down, kissing on her knees. Looking up at Yui to see her mouth slightly agape, panting slightly harder while her heart beat so quickly it sounded like prey that was terrified of the predator pursuing it. Grinning at the idea that Yui was his prey, and he was finally catching her.

Shin nibbled on her knees one by one before moving his face in between her knees. Making his way to the inside of her thighs, caressing the outside of her thigh with his hand in a soft manner. Her scent was growing more intense the longer he continued to tantalize her. Running more kisses further down her thigh, getting to the soft flesh that adorned the upper segment of her leg; nibbling on it softly as his nose tickled the material of Yui's panties. This time Yui not utilizing her hand to cover herself, but instead gripping the bedding that lay under her.

A gasp of air leaving her lungs as a sigh of release hit her body, Shin's fangs ripping into the tender flesh of her inner thigh. Taking a mouthful of her blood into his mouth, it had grown substantially better in taste since last time; likely because someone else wasn't occupying her body. Taking a few gulps and swallowing them down to help with Yui's purification process that they had yet to start, finally taking a longer gulp before holding it in his mouth. Leaning up to Yui to grant her the request she so sinfully whispered to him.

Taking everything in her body to not want to lean up and tackle Shin, forcing her mouth upon his. Not only was she thirsty, but the way Shin was tantalizing her senses right now, she didn't know if she had the power to resist him. Gripping the sheets tighter as Shin neared her mouth. He slipped his lips over hers, parting them to match her motions, the blood flowing from his mouth into hers. Instead of fighting the liquid coming into her system, this time accepting it readily – greedily swallowing it to grab Shin's face then with both of her hands to hold it to hers. Slipping her tongue into play with his, the taste of her blood lingering on both of their palettes.

Shin could feel the power emanating from Yui's body now that the blood had hit her system. Both of them feverishly kissing one another, the blood smearing on their freshly washed faces. The liquid trickling down both of their chins. Yui was leaning up to lick at Shin, and Shin was licking at Yui. Carnality rising in Shin the longer he lapped at Yui. The taste of her skin underlying the taste of her blood; he wanted more. Pushing the shoulder of her nightgown down and sinking his fangs into her shoulder. His left hand was coming up behind Yui, pulling her to him while he drank.

"A-h…" she panted, "I'm thirsty too."

Yui's body had already begun to turn to that of her more aggressive progenitor features, her nails running along Shin's skin. Her fingers weaving up along the side of Shin's head, grabbing a clump of his hair and jerking his head to the side, causing him to stop feeding on her. Relishing in the scent that Shin was giving off, it was so delicious that she couldn't resist. Running her thumb nail along the flesh of his neck slicing open a small sliver, causing crimson to pulse out. Licking at it tenderly, relishing the taste of his blood.

"So good…" she muttered. Licking the wound again to heal it before planting light kisses down his neck to his chest, her hand that was in his hair following suit. Sinking her fangs into his chest, causing his body to flinch. Yui was taking several large gulps, the sensation reminding her of the time Shin had pulled her into the empty classroom. The warmth of his body, the way his heart raced, and the scent that lingered on his skin. Taking a mouthful of his blood and bringing it up to Shin's mouth, sharing her treat with him. Shin leaned her body into his as she fed him a drink of his blood. His fingers trailing through her hair, tugging her head away from his mouth to look at Yui.

Admiring the way she looked, a bloodied beast enjoying its feast that lay before it. For her, he was that feast. The idea was resonating with him, loving every minute of it.

"I want more," Shin growled to Yui. Unable to contain his excitement, shoving Yui to the bed and pinning her wrists to the bed. Biting into her forearm, drinking several gulps before moving down to her chest, biting through the material of her nightgown and suckling several draws; staining the material in her blood. Moving further down, using his teeth to pull up the gown. The pale flesh of her stomach in view, sinking his fangs into it to hear Yui cry out, "Sh-in!"

Smiling to himself at the way his name sounded off her parched lips, taking another bite of her flesh just above her panty line. Nuzzling his nose along the creases of her flesh, licking at the stamp on the inside of her thigh, sinking his fangs into the mark again and sucking intently. Yui's legs were relaxing, moving his hands to under her hips and pulling her forward towards him.

So entranced in his blood lust, that he failed to notice Yui's body had lost some of its movement. Licking his lips before moving his head up to see Yui's eyes closed before him. Worried that he may have gone too far he braced his hands along both sides of her face, moving his lips close to hers.

"No… more…" she muttered.

Shin was adjusting his fingertips to her throat to take her pulse, not realizing that he had taken too much. If Carla saw her like this, he would immediately be blamed and punished severely. He needed Yui to regain some of her strength and quickly. Bracing Yui under him, then flipping both of their bodies opposite of each other. Yui was now laying on top of him, her head resting on his torso, her legs dangling to the sides of his hips and her hands slumped over the sides of his body.

"Drink." He instructed. Moving Yui's head forward towards his body.

"I can't."

Sighing annoyed with himself that he did take too much from her. His excitement was immediately killed by the now extreme stress of the situation. Shin scooted Yui up to an opening he still had on his chest, adjusting her body so that her lips and mouth would easily find it. After enough coaxing, finally getting Yui to brace her fingertips along his skin on his chest and slip her fangs into the opening. The scent of her body was returning, her eyes periodically opening to look up at Shin.

His mind wandering to something else as Yui continued to look up at him as she drank. Shuttering at the thought of joy, the sensation of Yui on top of him sating her thirst was enough to renew his interest. Cupping his hands on her legs and rubbing them softly as she continued to take from him. Brushing the hair away from her shoulder that he had drank from, Yui's movements switching to licking up her treat from Shin's skin.

Turning their bodies to the side, rolling Yui over to lay under the covers and moving his body on top of the blankets, pulling another one over himself. Pulling her into his arms, kissing her neck and smelling her hair.

"I will run with you tomorrow."

Shin's ears perking up, "What?"

"Tomorrow. Run," Yui was able to mutter before falling asleep. Exhausted from the amount of blood Shin drained from her.

Licking his lips again, both of them stained with many stamp marks and blood drizzled over their clothes and skin. He wished they could lay like this forever. Hugging her body tighter, burying his body against hers best he could through the blankets. Continuing to guard her as they both lay in her bed.

Shin's mind wandering to the pure white fur of her wolf form, her ears so soft and perky that he wanted to touch them. As the thoughts ruminated in his head, his tail wagged a bit as he dozed off into a dream.

A dream where he could run with Yui.

Forever…


	52. Heart of Gold

Not realizing the time, Carla decided to start walking back to the house. The sun was rising, the day had passed, and he had spent all night wandering the grounds beyond the manor. Putting his hands into his pockets as he began his trek back. Finally arriving at the front door, peering up at the building itself. The barrier in place would hold until the blood moon. Yui's full awakening would be soon, assuming that they could properly drain the taint in her veins. Looking back down as he pulled his right hand out of his pocket, pulling his glove off to study the state of the Endzeit. As the material gave way, Carla would clearly see the disease working its way through his body. His nails on his right hand had turned nearly black, and his veins were clearly visible in gray, purple, and black outlines depending on the size of the artery.

Taking a deep breath, exhaling a sigh and putting his glove back on. He didn't have much time.

Walking up the stairs to his room, he smelt Shin's scent inside of Yui's chamber. Likely still guarding her, deciding that rather than step in to see the situation; sleep would be more important. Shuffling the remaining distance, bracing his body as he walked down the hallway, he had finally reached his room. Opening the door, walking through it and closing it. He pressed his back up against the back of the door, his form sliding down to the floor. A thud sounded as Carla had put his head against the door. Turning his eyes around the room.

"Is this worth it?" He asked himself aloud.

The words floating through his mind as he looked around. All that had mattered to him this entire time was the succession of his race. The revitalization of what was once the pinnacle of all demon races brought to its knees by his father. His mother locked in a cage as she lived out her final days, asking Carla to do the unthinkable. Kill this father. His father had left his lineage no other choice but to dethrone the corruption through an ideal purification method. Death.

Carla pulled his knees up so he could lay his elbows on them. His hands were coming together and working the gloves off of each hand. Tossing the gloves aside, Carla held both of his hands up in front of him. Turning them over slowly, frontwards and backward. Thinking about Yui as he did so, she was thrust into this by him. Shin had been less than himself towards Yui but also did as was instructed by him. Carla was pausing in his movements, his hands sliding to his face. Laying his head in his hands, taking another deep breath.

"Why does she frustrate me so much?"

Frustrated that Yui didn't succumb to him, but at the same time, a small part of him was thrilled that she didn't give in as quickly as he would have liked. Asking himself the logic behind it, why was he thrilled that she didn't give in as easily as he wanted her to?

"Perseverance, resistance, strength," Carla voiced aloud.

Yui possessed those traits; traits of which he admired in both himself and Shin. Thinking along his lines of logic further, Carla had begun to realize that Yui infuriated him sometimes because of her stubbornness. Was he too not stubborn in trying to force her to placate his desires? His wishes? It made him no better than the way his father treated his mother.

Moving his legs around, sliding his shoes off with his opposite foot. Pushing the shoes away from his sitting position with his feet. Keeping his legs crooked, adjusting his arms to now reach for the collar of the jacket and shirt he was wearing. Sliding the jacket off and then moving to the shirt; starting with the buttons. Deciding to get up off the floor as he had enough strength to make it to the bathroom for a quick shower before going to bed. Carla threw his shirt aside, ran his hands down to his waist, unbuckling his belt, the button on his pants and finally unzipping himself pulling his trousers off. Pulling his socks off and tossing them into a nearby hamper. Turning the shower to a hotter setting and stepping into it.

The cold hustle of the water across his skin alerting his senses before the water turned to that of a warmer nature. Running his head under the water as the droplets hit the back of his neck and slid down his back, his waist, backside and finally drizzling down the back of his legs as it fell into the drain. Taking another deep sigh as the steam filled his lungs, the hot water now scalding his skin. Smiling to himself that he could still feel pain, the Endzeit working through his system, it hadn't entirely made him numb yet.

Carla rubbed shampoo and soap over portions of his body before rinsing off; grabbing for a towel just outside of the shower. Spreading the folds of the cloth and rubbing his face, then hair, and finally down his body. He wrapped it around his waist as he walked towards the mirror. Moving his hand up to the mirror to wipe away the steam, gazing at his body to see the Endzeit had worked its way over most of the mass of his torso. Covering up around his left shoulder, along with the back area, and all that remained untouched was his head, neck, left arm and frontal left chest area where his heart lay. Sighing at the development of the disease, Carla became unsure if he would be able to help Shin with Yui's purification. He couldn't risk the odds of her becoming infected. Justifying in his mind that he wouldn't be able to get near her in fear of sending his race into ruins.

Unfurling his towel as he left the bathroom, the air nipping at his flesh as he made his way to the bed. Pulling the covers back, sliding his bare form into bed. The sheets always feeling pleasant against his skin, pulling the covers up to his chest and staring at the sunlight coming in through the window.

"Everything looks better after sleep," he thought to himself. He would need to rethink his strategy with Yui if things were to succeed.

A sound was catching his attention before he closed his eyes. It was the sound of Yui laughing. Smiling to himself at the sound, he hadn't heard her laugh but was glad that he had at least got to listen to the last female of their race find some semblance of happiness.

Shin had awoken before Yui, still with his arms wrapped around her body. The scent of the night prior still lingering over both of them. It made him hungry for her flesh and blood all over again. Moving his left hand up to her face and brushing back strands of her hair to see a stamp from the night prior on her shoulder. Sliding his tongue out in a soft manner and running saliva over it to heal it up. The taste of her skin was tantalizing Shin as she still lay asleep; deciding to have some fun with her while she slept.

Transforming into his wolf form, carefully moving about under the blanket that covered his body. Shin scooted himself down towards the foot of the bed. He found the bottom of Yui's blanket and moved it over with his snout. Sticking his nose in the lower part of the opening and licking Yui's ankles. At first, her body just stirring a bit, but Shin continued his movements trying to get a rise out of her. Finally, laughter finding its way forward and her body squirming under the covers. Yui was moving her body up to grab at the blankets. Shin's tail is moving back and forth under the sheets in plain view for Yui to see that it was him.

Yui began patting his tail over the blankets in a playful manner, "Two can play this game!" Not thinking much of it and turning her body into that of her dominant progenitor form, a white Jaguar. Pawing at his tail over the blankets, sliding her other paw under the sheets to try and catch his tail. Yui had begun purring at their game which caused Shin to poke his head out from under the covers.

Growing wide-eyed as his head rounded the bottom of the blanket to see a white feline playing with his tail. Shifting back immediately out of his wolf form, "Yui?" Asking out of instinct as it still smelled like her, but Shin finding himself suddenly out of his element.

Pausing in her movements, one paw still under the blanket now feeling Shin's leg where his tail was previously. Her other paw resting on his knee through the blanket, "Yes?"

"When did you…" Shin began to ask her before her movements changed.

"What?... Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Running her body back under the blankets and hiding herself.

Shin chuckling at the sight, a lump of Yui under her covers, but her thick white tail still sticking out resting on her pillow.

"You forgot a piece," Shin teased, reaching forward and tugging gently on the end of Yui's tail that stuck out.

Giggling at the sensation of Shin tugging on her tail. It tickled a little bit the way he touched the end of it. "I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"It's fine. Just surprised is all. Come out."

Turning her body around and getting out from under the blanket to be greeted by Shin. "Did you know you could do this?" he asked.

"Not really. Its only happened once before, and it was by accident."

"Oh."

"Sorry," Yui muttered.

"Don't be…," his voice pausing taking in the view, "You're beautiful," Shin stated, still in awe of Yui's progenitor form. Scooting forward to inspect her closer. His curiosity was getting the better of him. Yui's golden eyes set off by the pure white fur and a pink nose. As Shin continued to inspect her, he could see her tail fluttering behind her. Reaching his hand up to see Yui scoot back and fold her ears behind her. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

"Haven't you seen someone like me before?"

Pausing in his movements, he had, but it had been several thousands of years, his aunt Menae being the last feline progenitor that he had seen,"It's been a while," he replied to Yui. Still fuzzy on the details as most of his memory was still missing from that time.

Deciding that the night before she was washing Shin; he had let her wash him. His touches would likely be similar. Rationalizing in her mind that it was okay, relaxing her ears and moving slightly towards Shin. Her front paws were carefully finding their footing amongst the sea of blankets, not wanting to step on Shin, but at the same time get closer to him. Finally stepping a few paces forward, Shin's hands began at her shoulders. The sensation of his hands on her fur felt different but still pleasing. Wandering his hands up along the bottom of her ears, the bottom of her chin, and down her chest.

Blushing as his hands feathered across her body, the sensations warming her up and placing tantalizing sensations in different parts of her limbs. A light purr beginning to formulate as he picked up her front paw. Pushing on the pads of her front paw felt like he was massaging her hand. Her claws coming out from each pad as he pushed, inspecting her further.

"Amazing," Shin said.

"What is?"

"Your form is flawless, and yet you haven't awakened fully." Shin finally putting Yui's paw back down, smiling at her, "Shower?"

Tucking her ears back, a low rumbling growl coming out of her chest, "Alone! Yes!"

Chuckling under his lips, both of their bodies still littered with blood from the night prior. "Fine fine. I will meet you downstairs." Tossing off the blanket, adjusting his sleepwear that he had on, picking up his eye patch and glasses from the night prior and exiting the room.

Yui was stepping out of bed, still in her Jaguar form, walking over to the bathroom and pushing the door open with her snout. Sitting on the cold floor helped her focus her senses. Allowing her to shift back into her human form, finding herself on her hands and knees. Standing up and heading to the shower, remembering that she had told Shin she would run with him today, deciding not to keep him waiting.

Several hours later, they were both sprinting across the fields in their wolf forms. Yui fully capable of keeping up with Shin and when it was her turn, outrunning him. Spending both of their energies, Shin had Yui follow him to a nearby open field, the sun beginning to set, the fall breeze wisping past their fur as they stopped to rest.

"That was fun," Yui chimed through her wolf form. Feeling more in tune with her change since her awakening was growing closer.

Shin was licking his snout, moving a few steps forward and standing adjacent to Yui. Putting his paws in front of him and stretching before laying down; resting his head on the tops of his paws while looking at Yui. His bushy tail wagging back and forth at first slowly and eventually picking up more speed the longer he looked at her.

Yui could hear his tail swooshing back and forth, turning her gaze from the sunset to his presence, "What?"

Smiling inwardly, lifting his head up and licking his chops again before speaking, "Do you ever have dreams?"

"I have several," Yui stated before blushing. Remembering that some of them were rather vivid and sexual, "but you will have to be more specific." Smiling at Shin and his vague question, nudging her face towards him to denote a playful mannerism in her words.

"That green pendant I gave you, whenever I am close to it, I have have these dreams that seem like memories when near it. Do you get those too?"

Yui thinking about his words, she wouldn't call them dreams, but more like a physical connection to a distant relative when the pendant was near. That was before Menae had drained her remaining life energy protecting her from Cordelia. Thinking a little deeper, Menae did say any remaining energy she had would be in the pendant. Yui's paw twitched as she remembered the last encounter she had when Cordelia was in the process of being banished. Yui relived the moments in her mind, Shin's voice had brought her back to the present.

"Yui?", he tried. "Yui," he called again. Finally getting up, putting his snout near her right ear and nuzzling his nose into it, "Yui…"

Startling Yui, her body standing up on all fours looking at Shin, "Yes?" Flicking her ear reactively as it tickled the sensory hairs in her right ear.

"Welcome back," he chuckled.

"Sorry, I was thinking about what you asked."

"And?" he waited for her response, looking at her attentively as if waiting for a command.

"You could call them dreams. Mostly, though, they have just been visits with your aunt."

"What?" he asked surprised. Moving closer to Yui, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"She told me things and had shown me memories of what happened. A long time ago," blushing as a memory flashed of what Shin and Carla used to look like as children and how adorable Shin was when he was younger. "She also explained to me what happened to your race, sorry, our race."

Shin sitting on his hind legs, positioning his forearms in front of him and staring intently. Hoping that what Yui could tell him would jog his memory.

As Yui finished, Shin sat in silence and contemplated what she had seen and what she had experienced. He envied her for those experiences as his memory was still fragmented at best. While her blood did help him regain some of his memories, it was still only a partial.

"Are you okay?" Yui asked, staring at Shin who seemed to be displaying a look of discomfort.

"Let's head home. Carla might be worried that you have been out all day and we haven't started your purification."

Smiling to herself as she knew Shin wouldn't be able to resist her challenge, "I'll race you to the house! Winner gets to…" her voice trailed to Shin's ears as she took off sprinting.

"Hey! Wait!" Shin bolted after her; the race was on. The prize to the winner sounded good either way.

Finally arriving at the house a good thirty seconds before Shin, Yui had won. "So, I get the prize. Right?"

Shin growling at her while smiling under his fangs, while he still lost, he had fun in the process.

"In that room, there is a blanket waiting for you so you can turn and go to your room to get dressed," Shin instructed. Thinking that this was her first time turning with him since she arrived, she likely wouldn't have put anything in place to help her transition.

"Oh, good thinking!" Yui innocently stated, pushing the door open further with her nose and walking inside the dark room. Turning her form, closing the door and feeling around for the blanket. Finally wrapping it around her body, holstering the material under her arms and around her chest. Her shoulders, neck and face bare of the blanket. Yui walked out to be greeted by Carla talking to Shin.

"You did what?" Carla asked Shin. Irritated that he tired Yui out so much with her befouled blood.

"It was just for fun. She has been in this house since she arrived."

Carla looking down at his brother who was still morphed, irritated that he had the nerve to speak against his plans.

"She has to awaken properly before the blood moon. Otherwise, we lose any immediate chance of restoring our race!" Carla agitated with Shin, raising his voice a few decibels higher than normal.

Yui looking on at the two of them, unsure of what to do. Gripping the sheet further to her chest as she watched Shin hunker down before Carla. "I'm sorry, Nii-san. It won't happen again."

Carla keeping his additional commentary to himself before something graced his being.

Yui outraged with the way Carla treated Shin was uncalled for. Deciding that she had finally had enough of Carla's behavior, furling the sheet in her left-hand tighter while briskly walking up to Carla and slapping him across the face with her right hand.

"You are such a jackass! He does nothing but obey your every command, and you treat him like this when he decides to help someone!" Yui's face going from that of controlled to tears forming in her eyes. Her lips quivering as she finished the last bit of her sentence. "Is he merely a pawn to you?" She continued, tears streaming down her cheeks and onto her hand that held the blanket.

Shin awestruck as Yui berated Carla for a few moments more, tears rolling down her face and onto her neck, chest, and hand that held the blanket. Looking at Carla, he was stunned. Holding a gloved hand to the left side of his cheek, taking in Yui's words. Likely contemplating their meaning and how he had been towards Shin. Not only to Shin but how he had treated Yui.

"Yui… don't," Shin reminded her, pulling at the blanket with his snout. Trying to get her to back down. Finally pulling enough that Yui became concerned with the amount of flesh being exposed rather than giving Carla a piece of her mind.

Seeing that Yui was done, Carla massaged his face lightly while turning around and began heading into the kitchen. Taking her words at their full weight. He had been contemplating his plans and actions the night before, this cemented his logic.

"I can't believe him!" Yui chimed while stomping up the stairs with Shin next to her.

"Just let him be," Shin told Yui. Knowing that Carla was likely getting more desperate as his end drew near. Probably not having much time as the scent of death was strong on Carla tonight, more so than any night prior. Shin frowned as he and Yui continued up the stairs to her room. Deciding that he was in no mood to snack on her tonight, he would instead spend some time by himself.

"I'm sorry," Yui muttered while looking over at Shin.

"For what?" Shin inquired.

"If my coming here is the reason why he's upset," Yui clarified.

"It's not that. He... just needs time," Shin told Yui, thinning the truth through his teeth.

"Well, goodnight!" Yui smiled at Shin.

Looking up at her, wagging his tail at the memory of the day, "Good Night!" Getting closer to Yui and rubbing himself on the outside of her blanket. While he wouldn't be able to mark his scent on her directly, it was still satisfying to at least commemorate the blanket wrapped around her. Knowing that if he did try and claim Yui, Carla would most certainly protest. He would have to be careful about any further involvement with her. Escorting Yui to her room, Shin returned to his.

Closing the door to her room, walking over to the bed, an outfit was lying about with a note on top of it.

"Wear this to dinner."

The bottom of the note had a crest stamped into it. Running her fingers over the hard wax, looking closer at the insignia, it was showcasing the family crest of Carla and Shin. Knowing that she had been out nearly all day with Shin, it would have been Carla that placed this here. Putting the note on her nightstand and leaning forward to pick up the garment, it seemed more like formal evening attire at first glance. The top segment of the gown left open, a dark pink sash housing itself over the bust to hold up the dress. The sleeves translucent but flowing over her hands. The fabric on the central segment of the dress tapered to be slim fitting but cut up higher in the front to allow for feet to move freely without tripping over the bottom. The sash that ran over the breast tied into an elegant bow in the back.

Dropping off the blanket from her body, Yui cleaned her body off with a sponge in the bathroom. Making sure that nothing from the previous activities would get on the dress that was laying strewn on her bed. Still slightly confused as to why she was agreeing to have dinner with Carla after just telling him off, but also curious as to what he had planned if he had done this before scolding Shin. It was at least worth the curiosity of going to the dining hall to see what this was all about.

Opening her dresser to slip on some panties, stockings, and a corset before slipping the dress on; adjusting the sash to run it across her chest, and moving her hands in the sleeves to set the fit. Finally moving some shoes on, Yui walked in front of the mirror to brush her hair. Finding a small clip to put her bangs into it before smoothing out the sides of her hair. Looking around for a lip color only to see moisturizer sitting on the table. Pulling the lid off of the tube, putting a tiny bit of her finger before pulling a needle from nearby that lay on her dresser. Likely a sewing needle to repair clothing, but useful to prick her finger. Letting some of her blood mix with the moisturizer before applying it to her lips. Satisfied that she could improvise blending the color together with her lips before stepping out of the room.

Wandering down to the dining hall, Yui looked around to see two plates set, candles lit and multiple flower types adorning the table. While it smelled wonderful due to the number of flowers present, no one was there. Deciding to wander into the kitchen where likely something was being cooked, as it smelled magnificent, Yui found herself quietly stepping towards the door as she could hear someone talking.

"Stop it!" Carla panted. Trying to get his body under control. Experiencing a level of pain that he had yet to feel while carrying the Endzeit. Gripping the counter top nearest to the stove with his remaining strength while trying to regain his composure. His breaths coming in short strides, his heart beat slowing down. "Not now. It's too soon! Not now!"

Poking her head around the door to see Carla talking into the stove. His body trembling while something on the stove continued to cook. "Carla-san?"

Turning to face Yui, "Get away from me!" Showing to Yui that the Endzeit had crept up his neck and onto the right side of his face. His golden eyes were fierce but his skin paler than normal. "Oh, my God! What's wrong?!" Yui let go of the kitchen door and ran to Carla to assist him any way she could. Coming up behind to grab his right hand that was bracing his posture against the counter.

"Here, sit down!" Guiding him over to a nearby stool that sat near the kitchen island. Continuing to hold his hand, Carla was able to move with her over to the seat to sit down without falling over.

"Get away!" Yanking his hand back away from Yui.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Yui quickly grabbing his right hand to take a look to see if he may be burned himself only to see dark black lines running to and from every part of his hand. His fingernails completely black, and his skin looking more porous than she was accustomed to seeing. Gripping his hand tighter and pulling it towards her to inspect it, Carla used what little of his strength he had left to pull his hand away from her, "Don't touch me! It will kill you too."

Looking at Carla in awe, wondering just what exactly he was talking about. "But…" her lips quivered, "maybe I can…"

"No, you can't. Just get away from me," Carla reiterated to Yui.

Thinking that maybe what she said earlier was a bit harsh, now seeing that Carla was in a lot of pain for some reason. Not fully understanding the circumstances, deciding it best to just ask him. "What is it?"

Carla wincing in pain, gritting his teeth and groaning through his chest as another pang of torment hit his system, "Endzeit."

"Is it a virus? Or a disease?"

"Poison," Carla clarified for her.

Smiling stupidly to herself at a bit of hope she just gleamed, "Well, poison can be cured, can't it?" Thinking that she had a brilliant idea.

"Not this one. I have tried everything, and nothing has worked. Even the Demon Lord, Karl-Heinz, couldn't find a cure for it."

"Oh," Yui breathed in a disappointed fashion. As her breath escaped her lips, the scent of her lip concoction traveling towards Carla's direction. Stirring a primal interest in him that his mind was temporarily distracted by its presence instead of the numbing pain wracking his body.

"That smell…" Carla muttered while looking up at Yui.

"What smell?" Yui wondered while continuing to peer on at Carla. Oblivious to what he could be referring to. "Oh, the food! It's probably burning!" Turning around towards the stove and stirring whatever it was that Carla was working on. Tapping the spoon on the edge of the pot before turning around towards Carla. Instead of seeing Carla still seated, he was inches from Yui's face. Before having a moment to move out of his way, Carla had gripped her head in both of his hands. Smelling instantly that whatever it was, it was coming from her lips, pressing his to hers and holding her face steady. Pulling back for an instant to lick his lips only to dive back into hers, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth to gather more of whatever it was that tasted so good.

"Carl-mphh!" Yui tried to call his name, only to have her lips stolen away again by him. Her mouth open from speaking, allowing him to infiltrate her quickly and steal a deeper kiss. Trying to push herself away with her hands on his chest before a sensation ran over the small of her back. His ungloved hand trailing down her back and pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry," he muttered after the second kiss before going back in for a third. His lips lingering longer and longer the more he kissed Yui. Yui had stopped struggling with him after hearing his apology. Unsure what it was for specifically, but the fact that he had even apologized for something was different from his usual behavior.

"Why do you taste so good?" Carla spoke after breaking from the most recent embrace. Looking over Yui's facial features, rosy cheeks were her new normal and her eyes fluttered in delight at the sensation she was being blessed with.

"It's my blood. I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have."

Carla still wincing at the returning pain, but it seeming less intense than before.

"I didn't have any lip color, so I mixed some of my blood with a tube of moisturizer that was on my table. I'm sorry! I should have warned you."

Licking his lips while looking up at Yui, it was hard to believe that she tasted this good in such a short amount of time. Carla gazed over Yui's appearance as she donned the attire he had left for her, "You look... breathtaking." Carla braced himself against the table and sat back into the stool.

Knowing that his words were a compliment for her, turning her head down to look at her feet. Asking herself why he was nice to her all of a sudden. "I'm sorry I slapped you earlier," she spoke. Looking up at Carla while still blushing intensely, her body warming up from being briskly fondled by him during his affections. She felt a little guilty about berating him when Carla and Shin's argument wasn't her business.

"It's okay," Carla sighed. He had come to the conclusion that it really did him no benefit to mistreat Yui or attempt to forcibly take her. Even if he could impregnate her before the Endzeit took him, Yui could just as easily choose to abort the child and or kill the child after its birth as a means of animosity or resentment towards his treatment of her. Like this, ending the progenitor line and instead of rebuilding, would ensure its failure as a whole. He was really doing himself and his race no favors with his behavior towards Yui.

"Go rest in the dining hall, and I will finish this," Yui insisted to Carla. Already grabbing a nearby apron and draping it over her neck while fastening the tie behind her back.

Carla steadied himself out of the stool and began to walk over to a nearby clothing hook to pick up his jacket and scarf that he typically wore. Yui quickly taking a few paces towards him and putting her hand over his, "Leave those." Smiling warmly at Carla to inadvertently tell him that she preferred if he didn't wear them. Eyeing over the veins that still showed on his face, and along with his right hand, that was perched on the clothing hook.

Taking his hand off the hook and nodding at Yui, turning towards the dining hall and heading to his seat. Sitting down in the chair that he had set for himself previously, Yui strode out a few minutes later with something in her hand. It was a wine glass filled with something that smelled sweet. Pondering to himself if she thought to bring him a pre-dinner drink, not wanting to insult her taking it from her hand and holding it in his fingertips while he inspected the glass.

"You'll feel better if you drink it," she voiced to him before turning back to the kitchen.

Sniffing the top of the glass and swirling the mixture around, sweet, aromatic, and thicker than he would expect a wine to be. Deciding that he was already in enough pain, he highly doubted he would feel much more of it given that the Endzeit had a numbing effect. The liquid slipping through his lips as he took the first sip from the glass. Moving it around in his mouth over his palette briefly before coming in awe of whatever it was. It tasted magnificent despite still having some bitterness to it. As was accustomed to most red wine, it was typical to have some bitterness.

As the liquid hit his system, a warm fuzzy sensation came over his core, his cheeks flushing a bit, and his body experiencing a euphoric feeling of a pleasant interaction. Yui was right, drinking this did make him feel better. Bringing the glass to his lips again and taking another sip, doing his best to nurse it until Yui had finished in the kitchen. Another wave of euphoria rushing through his system, his body temperature warming up to that of a flushed warm that he wasn't accustomed to. Unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt with his hand opposite of his wine glass. Deciding that he was enjoying the drink extensively, gulping the rest of the fluid down. As he pulled the glass away from his lips, watching as the red color continued to stain the glass. This was no ordinary wine that she had fed him, so what exactly was it? Moving his pinky level with the glass as he set it down to ensure it didn't clank against the table, continuing to eye the liquid as it slid down the inside of the glass into what remained of it. A small red liquid puddle now at the center of it.

"It's ready!" Yui chimed, coming in from the kitchen with the dinner that Carla was making. "It took me a bit to figure out what it was, but then I remembered seeing this somewhere!"

Setting down the casserole dish between the two of them before taking her oven mitts off. Unfurling her apron and scooting her chair into the table as she put her hands together to say grace under her breath. Carla watching on with interest, wondering what exactly she was doing. Before he could ask, Yui had finished and was smiling at Carla as she helped herself to a spoonful of what was in the dish.

"What?" She asked Carla who seemed to only be staring at her, "Are you okay?"

"I feel better actually. What was in that drink?" Carla inquired, sincerely curious as to what it was. Thinking that if he could replicate what she mixed together, that he could use it as a temporary means to prolong his life. Long enough to see the fruit of his labor.

Blushing as the end of his question came about, "Something that I thought you might like," Yui replied. Delicately placing a forkful of food into her mouth, Carla still staring at her. Trying to avoid telling him what she did, but ultimately knowing it would be unlikely that she could keep the secret from him. Especially if it had its intended effect.

"I feel better like you said. What did you mix together to get that drink?"

Yui experiencing a rising heat in her body, trying to avoid telling him that he knew exactly what the drink was, just didn't recognize it. "Well…" Yui stalled. Carla picked up the ladle for the food and spooned himself a helping of the dinner being served.

"I have been told it has healing properties, and its good at helping people remember what has been forgotten," Yui tried to explain her behavior before telling Carla what she had really done, "and it heals up wounds quickly when I need it to." Squirming in her chair, avoiding eye contact with Carla as he was slowly getting the truth out of her.

"It sounds like an amazing potion. What's it called?" Carla placed the ladle back in the dish and began to pick up his fork. Surprised to find himself with an appetite.

"It's me."

Getting ready to put a forkful of food into his mouth, "What do you mean 'it's you'?" Carla put the food into his mouth and thoughtfully chewed as Yui divulged the truth.

"It's my blood. I put it into a glass for you to drink since you don't want me touching you. I figured this way you can still get better without worrying about whatever it is that you are worried about."

Getting up out of his chair in a hurried manner that Yui began apologizing to Carla immediately. His tall figure towering over Yui's chair, his hand coming up over her body. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have. Please don't hurt me!" Putting her fork down and covering her head with her hands in fear of his retribution, cowering at the possibilities of his cruelty. Instead to feel his arms wrapping themselves around her body, and whispered words slipping past her ear, "Thank You."

"Ehh?" She quirked.

Unwrapping her arms from her head to see Carla sitting back down in his chair. Peering at him as if seeing him for the first time. His back hitting the back of the chair, scooting it in further to the table and picking his fork back up, putting another piece of food into his mouth. His eyes looking on in wonder at the floral decor before them as if never noticing that they had been there all along. "So beautiful," he commented. Yui still staring at his face before his eyes shifted towards her, knowing that he was commenting on her again. Turning her head down and staring at her food in embarrassment. Her legs tingling from the sensation that Carla hugged her. The small of her back reminiscent of his hand previously as he kissed her repeatedly in the kitchen. A light tickling sensation coming through her chest and into the pit of her stomach. She remembered this feeling, the butterflies all too readily making their way back into her body as she sat before Carla.

Picking at her food with her fork, she couldn't eat another bite. It was very filling, and the corset didn't leave much room for indulgence. Turning her eyes to Carla who had been getting up out of his chair and walking towards Yui, slipping his gloves back on. Bowing graciously at the hips with his hand in front of his body, across his chest. His white tussles of hair moving over his head and face as he bent before her, "Beautiful maiden, may I have this dance?" Turning his golden sunburst eyes towards Yui, melting her heart with her hand being taken in his. Her body quivered as her mind flashed back to the first time he had asked her to dance with him. Remembering the night at the party to be unfavorable, telling herself to treat this as a new beginning. Holding her hand still best she could in his hand, "Yes, Carla-san." Yui catching a quick peek at his chest through his unbuttoned shirt, guilting herself for looking.

"Are you feeling okay?", Carla asked while pulling Yui from her chair.

"I'm all right."

"Didn't put too much in that glass did you?", teasing her lightly to watch more blush fill her cheeks.

Turning her head down between the two of them, "No it's not that." She wanted to smile, but conflicting emotions were combating one another internally. Wondering how she could have such feelings for someone that treated others so poorly, but trying to justify the current situation with his new behavior.

Moving Yui further out to a nearby ball area, the floor immaculate and shiny as far as the eye could see. The room lit with a dim light that turned the otherwise vacant room into one that appeared to create an aura of opulence. The warm glows kissing Carla's hair and skin, making him seem more alive than before. Yui couldn't help herself, her mind trailing to when she initially met Carla and his brother. The images of her mind portrayed a deep discontent and fear sewn into both of them. Shin had already proven to not be as such, and Carla was heading in that direction as well. Asking herself why the two of them were acting that way in the first place. Remembering that both of them had been locked away in the demon realm for an extended period of time, that plausibly the reason why their behavior was so altered from that of what Menae had shown her.

"Where are you?" Carla whispered into her ear as Yui's face rest on the right side of Carla's chest.

Her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations she was experiencing while thinking through everything she had experienced with him, "I'm here Carla-san…"

"Don't wander too far," he whispered back.

"I won't," she sheepishly replied. Nuzzling her face into his shirt. It smelt good. Smiling to herself, pulling her face up to kiss Carla to see something she wasn't expecting. "Oh, my God… what happened?!" Yui's internal alert system going up. Carla's face was completely black, his golden eyes barely showing and his hair missing from his head.

"No! I just wanted to help you!" Yui shrieked. Backing away quicker from Carla who was now approaching her. Her screams becoming silent as Carla fell on top of Yui, clawing at her dress, biting into her flesh like a hungry creature. The pain not registering on her body, but fright taking her just the same. Screaming to Shin for help, only to see him enter too late as her vision faded to black with her blood-curdling screams as a distant echo.

Waking up in a cold sweat, frantically patting the bed around her and grabbing her face to make sure she was intact. The alarm going off several seconds after her waking up, a startled scream escaping Yui's lips and hysteria setting in. Tears streaming down her face as shock set in from the dream. A quick knock coming at her door and before she could say anything, Shin opening it to see Yui distraught. Rushing to the side of her bed, sitting down on the edge and cradling her in his arms. Rubbing her back and arms to try and soothe the shock out of her system. Tightening his grip as her body shuttered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know… We were dancing, and then Carla-san just… just… went dark! He tried to kill me!" Yui blubbered through her sniffling and tears.

Shin looking to the door, knowing that his brother was just outside listening to everything that she was saying, "Those things didn't happen. It will be okay." Trying to comfort her, knowing that she likely had a reactional dream to the dinner that she and Carla had the night before.

"I don't want him to die!" Yui shouted in between her tears, gripping onto Shin for dear life as she poured her soul out.

Carla listening in surprised that Yui felt that way. At dinner the night prior, he was surprised that she had relinquished her blood for him to not only make him feel better but to make him happy. He was feeling a great deal better today. Unfortunately, they never got to dance as the corset Yui was wearing was on a little too tight and she passed out as Carla tried to pull her up from the chair to dance. Deciding that he had heard enough, Carla began to leave the side of Yui's door.

"He's a good person, I know he is! He doesn't deserve this!" Yui continued. Beating her left fist against Shin's chest in protest of the Endzeit threatening Carla's life. Shin was awestruck on how she could say that about Carla after slapping him the night prior.

"You both are. What your father did wasn't right, you deserve better than this!" Yui ranted further.

Carla stopped his departure to listen a bit longer. He had never told Yui about their past, and yet she knew as if she was there. How was that even possible? Knowing that often times progenitors could see visions when their blood was shared, but rarely if ever could one see so far into the past to have a perfect detailed record of their history. Taking his leave and walking down to the awaiting car out in the front of the manor.

"It will be fine, it's okay," Shin rubbed the back of Yui's head while her face leaked all over his school jacket. Smelling that his brother was a distance away, he knew what would make Yui feel better.

Pushing her body off of his as his hand slid to her face, looking at her intently before opening his mouth, "You helped him feel better last night by giving him your blood. You can't see the marks on his skin like you did last night. It will be all right." Rubbing the tears with his thumb, massaging the moisture into her red blotchy skin that presented itself on her face from crying. "The car is here for school when you are ready, come join us."

"School?" she sniffled while looking up at Shin.

Not saying anything to Yui and simply admiring the sorrow in her eyes that she felt for Carla. It was genuine. A pinch of pain hitting his chest as he knew that even though she didn't show it openly, he would be competing with Carla for her attention. Feeling like he was more the alpha male than his brother when it came to leading, he didn't want to lose Yui to Carla.

"Yui?" Shin spoke to get Yui's attention.

"Yes, Shin?" She adjusted her glance while pulling the covers further over her lap. Her eyes still red from crying, and her skin flushed from the ordeal.

Shin leaned forward to kiss her firmly, holding it in place for several seconds before letting Yui's face go. Getting up from her bed and walking out the door, looking back at her a final time before closing the door behind him.

Rubbing her knees together under the covers, pondering the sensation she just experienced. Wiping her eyes with the covers that lay across her body before remembering she needed to get dressed for school. Wondering how it was that she was being permitted to go to school when the Mukami's and Sakamaki's attended the same school. Asking herself why Carla and Shin weren't worried about their interference with her awakening. Deciding that she needed to be extra careful and on her guard. Otherwise, something might cause displeasure to her current hosts which would create problems for her.

Stepping past the mirror to grab her brush before she caught a glimpse of her features. Her hair had turned nearly white, a platinum blonde; her skin paler and her eyes brighter. Yui turned around in the mirror to inspect her back side to make sure a tail hadn't sprung from her like it did with Shin. Running a few strokes of her brush through her hair and stepping out the door fully dressed. Bounding down to the car and settling into a seat.

Carla peering over his scarf at Yui with Shin sitting near him smiling devilishly at her, his single eye admiring her features. "You wear those well," he chimed.

"Same as usual," Yui replied, but still blushing at his comment.

Carla was crossing his arms and leg while continuing to look at Yui. Marinating with the words that she boldly declared just after waking up, wondering just how exactly she knew so much about both of their past lives. Karl made sure to seal up as much as he could, but yet Yui could access it with perfect clarity. Remembering that she said her blood had healing abilities, debating if drinking her blood granted that clarity which is why she had the capacity to do so. Still not understanding how specifically it could combat the Endzeit with just a small portion. How much would be needed to cure someone of it? Too many questions and not enough answers. For now, it was time for school.

"Be careful today," Carla voiced.

Yui nodding her head. The remainder of the car ride silent until they arrived at school…


	53. What Lies Inside

Yui began to turn into the hall to arrive at her class. Stepping inside her homeroom to find that none of the Sakamaki's were in their seats. Shin, however, was following closely behind her. Shin ran into Yui as she attempted to turn around to ask him a question, only to be nearly pummeled by him. Yui was gripping onto Shin's school jacket to keep herself from falling over. The action causing Shin to lean into her body and wrap his arms around her to keep her from falling.

"You okay?" Shin asked while smelling Yui's blood excite at the rush of adrenaline that passed through it.

"Yes, I'm fine! Sorry about that!" Attempting to wrestle her grip free of Shin's jacket only to see Carla passing by the door of the homeroom; taking stock of the situation before moving along to his destination. Blushing as a thought of Carla becoming jealous of Shin's proximity to her. Shaking her head of the thoughts before remembering she had a question to ask.

"Where are they?"

Shin scoffed, flicked his tail a few times as he prepared his response, "Likely hiding. Cowards."

"Oh," Yui sighed. Trying to not sound disappointed. She wanted to thank the three of them for all of their efforts in making the transition smoothly to Carla and Shin's residence.

"Who are you calling a coward? Stupid dog," came an unexpected voice from behind Shin.

Yui poked her head around Shin to see Ayato stomping into the room, but for whatever reason, entirely by himself. "Ayato-kun!"

"You think some stupid barrier around the demon world is going to keep me from attending class?" Ayato moved closer to Yui, within distance to yank a hand from Shin's body and pull her towards him. Wrapping his arm around Yui and nuzzling his face into her hair, whispering into her ear so that only she could hear him, "So glad you are okay. You had me worried."

Stepping a pace back to look him in the face, "It's okay!" Smiling sweetly at him while squeezing his hand to let him know she was okay. Ayato smiled briefly before the moment was ruined by Shin.

"Well I am sitting here today, there is no telling what dumb vampires will do to her," Shin scolded Ayato. Taking Ayato's seat, resenting the dog comment.

Ayato becoming slightly irrational at Shin's declaration, deciding that it wouldn't work in his favor to argue with him in front of Yui. Instead, taking the seat to Yui's left. Most of the seats in the room began filling, all of the chairs except for Laito and Kanato. Leaning to her left to ask Ayato, "Where are they?"

Pretending to be attentive to the lesson while writing something down on a piece of paper and then leaning over to Yui's desk to put the note on it. Yui picked up the letter and began to read it. Kanato and Laito were still in the demon world under their fathers' watch. Ayato had managed to slip out because he really wanted to see her. Giggling under her lips as she read the part about Ayato. He never seemed the type to let a rule or something simple like a fence to keep him from doing what he wanted. Smiling warmly as a sensation of happiness filled her being knowing that they were okay. Taking her pen out, she scrawled a thank you message to Ayato and passed the note back.

Shin peered to his left to see the two of them passing the note back and forth. Clearing his throat to grab Ayato's attention, throwing him a dirty look. Ayato beaming a devilish grin back at Shin. Yui looked between the two of them; not wanting to get caught up in the middle of it, turning her head down to continue taking notes on the current topic.

The dinner bell rang. Yui began folding her books up and putting them on her desk when she could feel Ayato standing over her desk. "Yes, Ayato-kun?"

"Can I have dinner with you?"

Getting ready to reply when Shin chimed from her right side, "Can I have dinner with you instead?" Throwing another dirty look at Ayato. Ayato scoffing from his side at Shin, folding his arms in front of his body. Both of them having a staring contest with one another while waiting for Yui's response.

"The tension between these two is ridiculous, you can cut it with a knife!" Yui thought to herself. Trying to squeeze out of her desk, both of them turning their attention to her and asking in unison, "Well?"

There was no getting out of this one, opening her mouth to reply, "I have other plans already. I'm sorry!" Bowing her head to both of them to be respectful. As her body moved back up, she could see out of the corner of her eye that the individual she had plans with had arrived.

"Nii-san? It's you?" Shin asked confused. Wondering how it was that Carla had made plans with Yui when she had practically been in Shin's care since she fainted the night prior. Carla not dignifying the obvious with a verbal response and only nodding. Carla grabbed Yui's hand in one of his gloved hands and rushed it to his lips to plant a kiss upon her hand, "Shall we?"

Smiling at Carla behind her blush, nodding her head in response, "Yes!"

Carla held his arm out to Yui in a serpentine manner so that she could loop her hand and wrist around his arm. Ayato and Shin both stood not far from one another watching Carla and Yui begin their journey the intended destination. Walking towards the door that would lead them up several floors to the roof of the school; Carla had once intruded upon Yui while having lunch with a boy, of which had a crush on her. Carla could remember it with near perfect clarity. His anger and disgust that he couldn't have her, but it came at the cost of making Yui further detest him. Knowing that he needed her to fulfill his clans' revival; his own pride had to be set aside.

"So you said you wanted to have dinner with me today, that you had something special planned…" Yui's voice trailed with curiosity.

"You will see when we get there," Carla replied.

Walking with Yui up to the top and opening the door for her, shuffling her through to see his handy work. Closing the door behind him and turning his view to Yui who seemed awestruck. Smiling under his scarf as he saw her eyes grow wider.

"This… is amazing!" She finally found her voice. Blushing at the view as Carla went over the top. Yui half expecting two dinners in a lunch cooler, but instead to have a small table with two chairs on it. A small meal under a covered lid, keeping the food warm. Carla put his right hand on the small of Yui's back and lead her over to her chair. Pulling it out for her before pushing it in behind her. Finally taking a seat in his chair, he noticed Yui's face change as she glanced over the table.

"Carla-san?"

Peering up from his napkin that he was in the process of laying out on his lap, waiting for Yui's next words.

"Thank You," Yui blushed and tilted her head down to stare at her plate as random thoughts danced through her head. She wondered why he would go out of his way to do this, because of her blood? Was he repaying her for something? Ulterior motives? Why?

Carla nodded his head, picking up his fork and began putting his food in his mouth. Looking out over the railing, the candlelight barely illuminating the table for both of them to see. Several moments had passed, and he had finished his portion that was set before him. Looking over at Yui, she had finished eating and was instead looking out over the railing. Carla found himself admiring her features as she sat still; only blinking periodically to replenish her eyes. The faint breeze moving the edges of her hair, her smile softly illuminated, and the golden hues of her eyes lighting up her facial features. Carla found his heart beating slightly faster than normal. Dismissing the idea that he had any feelings for her, decided to bury the thought that passed through his mind. He was doing this to please the last female of their race; not for his benefit. He needed her to be happy to rebuild his race. His personal happiness didn't matter.

"Does it?", he let escape from his lips as he contemplated the question both in his head and aloud.

"Pardon?" Yui turned to him with her quirky ponderings of what she just missed. Thinking to herself as she sat that this was comparatively different from the last time they were both on the roof. Being forced to a wall and pinned under Carla's pressure as he stole her blood from her body.

Carla kept his faint smile under his scarf and moved his chair back; walking up next to Yui's chair. Bending slightly at his hips and lifting her left hand in his right, "May I have this dance?"

Yui looked on in astonishment at him, pinching her leg with her right hand to make sure she wasn't dreaming again. Giggling to herself after realizing she was definitely awake by the amount of pain that hit her body when she pinched. "I would like that," Yui replied. Standing up out of her chair and taking Carla's left shoulder with her right hand. His fingers on his left hand briskly snapping, music began to play. Wrapping his left hand behind Yui's back, pulling her closer.

"Since we didn't get to do this last night," Carla softly spoke towards the top of Yui's head but still facing more to her left.

"It's kind of my fault that it didn't happen. I am sorry! I shouldn't have made that corset so tight."

"You were," Carla began to say before moving his lips a little closer to Yui's ear. He didn't want anyone else to hear him, "exquisite in that dress." Carla felt himself blush a little under his scarf as he complimented Yui. Deciding to follow up his compliment with something that would be slightly less out of the ordinary; he moved his left hand from the small of Yui's back up to her shoulder and out the length of her right arm. Taking her hand and kissing the inside of her palm before turning her hand over and holding it firmly in his hand. The heat of his body bursting through his gloves, Yui could sense that he wasn't himself.

"I don't want you to think," Yui bit her lip as she didn't want to ruin his effort, "that you have to do this just because I gave you some of my blood last night." Removing her hand from Carla's, but keeping her left hand still perched on him. Carla quickly grabbing it back from Yui and pulling her with more effort towards him. "I am doing this because…" Carla had started speaking without thinking of the reason. His instinct was kicking in when it came to not wanting to let Yui go. He wanted her near, but still unclear on the matter.

"Why are you?" Yui asked as he had yet to finish his sentence. Her heart beating faster as the anticipation of his response kept her waiting. Not understanding her own flushed feelings, his behavior seemed more of a human dating another human. Yui wondered if it was the same for vampires and for founders. "Carla-san?"

Only hearing his name come from her lips made his heart ache. The way she looked at him with her golden eyes, the outline of her face staring up at him, and her scent tantalizing his hunger. "I wanted to share with you the music you helped me pick out at the store that day," he finally replied. He felt like he was lying to not only himself but to her as well. He didn't invite her up here for the music.

Quirking an eyebrow at Carla as she perked her ears up to the music. It was the warm sounds of a violin being played in a chorus behind the two of them. Her heart settling down as she found herself getting excited about nothing. Smiling at Carla, "It's beautiful."

His left hand releasing his grip on her arm, reaching up and caressing her face. Smiling softly under his scarf at her expression. "I'm a coward," Carla told himself as he stared at Yui. Unable to show her that he was doing this because he wanted to see her smile. "She's the last and I can't even say it," he argued with himself. Rubbing his thumb against the bone of her cheek, he scrutinized a few seconds more before taking Yui's hand again and kissing the top of it. "We should be going. I don't want you to be late."

"I know the way back," Yui softly stated, smiling warmly at Carla. Curious to know more about what happened the night before. "Besides," Yui began, "I'd like to get to know you better. The only way to do that is by talking, right?" Relinquishing her grip on Carla, heading back to the table to help clean it up before class. Blowing out the candles on the table and packing the dishes back into a nearby container. Yui was nearly finished when she thought she felt something brush against the back of her neck. Quickly turning around, wondering if it was Carla, he had a smile displayed on his face as he was pulling his scarf back up over it.

"Carla-san?" Blushing as the image of his smile vanishing under his scarf caused her chest to flutter. "Were you… just?" Yui rubbed her neck with her hand to shake the goosebumps that now littered her skin.

"I will finish the rest, thank you for dancing and entertaining me," Carla commented.

"Entertained?" Yui asked with curiosity. The first bell had rung, and Carla looked like he had no intention of moving from his current spot until she had left.

Shin's voice came from the stairwell door, "Are you done with her yet?". Annoyed that Carla had stolen her away for their break. Marching himself over and grabbing Yui's hand; pulling her towards the stairwell to head to class. Yui kept her gaze fixed on Carla as she was pulled with Shin. As Carla passed out of view, Ayato had passed her up through the door and slammed it behind him. Yui couldn't make out the words but could hear Ayato yelling at Carla.

"What is he yelling at Carla about?" Yui asked Shin. Replying to her with, "Tch. Who knows with that guy." Shin did know what Ayato was yelling at Carla about but decided not to stick his nose in his brothers' business. As it was, Carla being yelled at worked to his benefit as he was able to whisk Yui away for himself.

"I need to use the bathroom before we get back to class," Yui asserted. Breaking her grip from Shin. Glaring at Yui as he wasn't able to get her back in her seat. Looking up towards the ceiling, under the assumption that Carla and Ayato were still on the roof; surely Yui would be okay in the bathroom. Nodding his head finally at Yui and stepping into the classroom.

Meanwhile…

Ayato slammed the door to the roof of the school building. Facing Carla who continued to stand still as a statue.

"How dare you fuck with her heart like that!" Ayato accused Carla.

Carla continued to stare at Ayato, rotating his body to face Ayato in a better position if he decided to use more than just his words.

"If you have no desire to be with her, fuck off!" Ayato feeling pretty pleased with himself. After he was able to get it out of Shin that Carla didn't seem to have much interest in Yui and shouldn't consider him a conflict of interest. Shin was attempting to garner Ayato's anger instead of directing it to his brother. Unfortunately, this attempt seemed to fail in that regard, and Ayato marched himself up to Carla anyways.

"She is mine! Got that?" Ayato nearly spelled it out for Carla; still waiting for him to say something.

"I doubt that," Carla finally spoke. Narrowing his eyes above his scarf at Ayato. Contemplating the stupidity of Ayato to come directly to him to challenge him over Yui. A spark fluttering across his mind as a thought came to him – Was Ayato challenging him because he could sense or smell death knocking? Other than jealousy or wanting to claim possession of Yui, logically he had no means to challenge him face to face. Then remembering the altercation that Ayato had with the Mukami's when Yui stayed with them, deciding that it was entirely possible that Ayato rushed up here without thinking through his actions.

"If you're going to make something of this, then do it. Otherwise, you're exasperating. Go away," Carla decided to call out Ayato on his bluff. Finding it unlikely that after Carla strangled him and his twin brothers he found it improbable that Ayato came up here to start a physical altercation.

"Tch. Worthless asshole," Ayato spat before turning around and marching himself down the stairs. Carla finished his routine on the roof before returning to his classroom. Ayato could tell that Yui was in the ladies' room as he walked back to class; he decided to make a pit stop and pay her a visit since Shin wasn't around her.

Splashing some cold water on her face and patting it dry, doing her best to regain her senses; Ayato came in through the door much to her surprise.

"You aren't supposed to be in here!" Yui stating the obvious.

"And? No one else is here other than us two," Ayato retorted back. Walking up to Yui and lifting her chin in his fingertips, looking intently into her awakening form.

"I need to get back to class," Yui stated in an attempt to get away from Ayato.

"I don't care if you aren't fully awakened," Ayato pressed, cornering Yui between his body and her back to a nearby wall, "I don't want to wait." His hands pulling at the bottom of Yui's shirt, lifting it up enough to get his hands under it. Her flesh was warm to the touch, his fingertips effortlessly gliding against her smooth skin; causing her body to flinch. Moving his knee in between Yui's thighs and pressing into her to hear a whimper escape her lips.

"Ayato…don't," Yui pleaded. Her heart was racing so fast that all she could hear was the liquid heat of her blood boiling just under the surface. He was so close to her, his musk tantalizing her nose due to his proximity. It wasn't right, whatever was happening to elect a different response from her that she could only remember when Cordelia was lurking inside her body.

"You know you want it," he taunted seductively into her ear while nuzzling her cheek with his nose. Kissing down her jaw to steal a kiss, his hands moving further up the back of her shirt to her bra. Yui's hands took a flight to his wrists, pulling them away from her body. "Please, don't." As Yui gripped his wrists, she was experiencing the rise from her body that hungered. Shaking her head, wondering what was going on with her body. Looking up at Ayato as she continued to push his hands away.

Smiling behind his fangs, a light chuckle escaping, "That's the look."

Licking her lips, her tongue catching her fangs that had grown in the last several moments. Her thirst was starting to emerge. Even with just Shin working through her tainted blood, and giving a bit to Carla – she was nearly fully awoken. Opening her mouth wider as her fangs started to itch before another bell sounded causing Yui to refocus and finally push Ayato off of her. "Class is starting," Yui scolded Ayato between the lines of her words, straightening her clothes and tucking her shirt back in. Before Ayato turned around, he leaned into Yui to plant his lips firmly against hers.

Yui's reaction time had significantly improved and caught his face with her right hand before it touched hers.

"No," she reiterated again while pushing him back enough to make her escape to class.

Flashing a smile at Yui, his eyes growing a more vibrant green, "You know I love it when you fight back."

Yui sighing at his comment and quickly walking back to her classroom. As she sat down, Shin eagerly searched her body for marks as he had gotten a whiff of Ayato. Smelling for traces of her blood, satisfied that Yui didn't let him have any. Ayato strolled a few minutes later into the room to take a seat left of Yui. Shin's teeth were grinding against one another, his jealousy and anger getting the better of him at the fact of Ayato had the audacity to touch her. Abruptly getting out of his desk and walking over to Ayato who was sitting down next to Yui and clocking him squarely in the jaw.

Shin's anger fueling the next several punches as Ayato started hitting him back. Shin's left hand digging into the flesh of Ayato's shoulder keeping him pinned to the floor while Shin continued to pound his fist into his face.

"Stop it!" Yui yelled.

Shin's movements slowing long enough for Ayato to land a successful punch directly to Shin's face.

"Furry bastard, get off of me!" Ayato yelled. The instructor from the front of the class running to the back of the room to break up the fight between the two of them.

"You have no right to touch her!" Shin growled. As each punch continued, becoming more and more aggressive.

The remainder of the class evacuating the room, Yui was scooped up by the instructor to stand outside. Shin and Ayato continued pounding on each other, desks had flown, and chairs were thrown at one another. Yui stood outside of the doorway and watched the two of them fight one another. Periodically yelling at both of them to stop it, stomping her foot in hopes that her show of passion would get them to stop.

Carla had been sitting in his class before hearing Yui's voice strain into his ears. Her screams and declarations towards Ayato and Shin elected a measure of passion he hadn't heard from her. Knowing that Shin was unlikely to stop the fight on his own, and Yui not having a means to measure how to stop it; he would need to break up the fight between the two of them. Setting his pencil down on his desk, excusing himself from his seat and briskly walking down the hall to where the commotion was occurring. Rounding a hallway to see Yui's class standing outside the room. The instructor standing near Yui with the rest of the class standing behind them. As Carla neared the group, he could see the worried expression on her face. Tears streaming down her cheeks, and a panic in her voice.

Walking within view of the two of them tearing the inside of the room apart, Carla took a deep breath. Knowing he was in no condition to do what needed to be done, but, it was either that or the two of them ripping one another apart. Carla leaned into the instructors' ear and whispered a set of compelling directions on the next steps of the classes adventure. Giving explicit instructions that they were to immediately leave the school building and release the class; class was dismissed for the day.

The instructor nodded their head as if in a comatose daze, robotically turning towards the class and beginning to shuffle them towards the exit.

Carla turned his expression to Yui who had failed to notice him present. Placing a hand on Yui's shoulder to catch her attention.

"You have to make them stop! They are going to kill each other!" Yui blubbered, her golden windows showcasing their honesty and intent. "I don't know that I can do it," her cheeks stained with the salt from her tears and her facial features red with swelling. Placing his left hand on her left shoulder, pulling her close to kiss the top of her head before muttering, "For you, my beloved." Blushing as the words slipped from his mouth, but this time she wasn't sleeping. Yui paused in her sniffling to look up at Carla slightly stunned before he had begun to head into the room.

Ayato and Shin had ripped one another apart considerably. Both of their blood stained bits of the room, each of them heavily panting. Ayato holding a metal segment of a chair in his right hand, Shin had his claws out, and teeth laid bare. His fur matted with sweat and blood, most notably around his snout where he had taken a chunk of flesh out of Ayato's left arm.

"End this. Now," Carla stepped into the threshold of the room and began to force his presence amongst the two fighting.

Shin and Ayato both looked briefly at Carla to acknowledge his presence. Ayato decided that he didn't care if it was one of them or two of them; he was going to fight. Taking a step towards Shin who was turning back to Ayato at his movements; swiping with the metal bar and landing a substantial blow on Shin. The impact from it sending Shin back, his body hitting the wall with a force that it rendered him unconscious and a small yelp leaving his snout.

"It's just us it would seem," Ayato taunted Carla. Wiping his sleeve against his face, grinning at the victory over Shin. "Let's hope you are more of a challenge," Ayato taunted Carla.

Carla agonizing over Shin's body laying against the wall. Knowing that his brother had a tendency of underestimating his enemy, "Don't worry. You won't be," Carla clarified for Ayato.

Annoyed at Carla for being so calm and collected lunged first at Carla. Wanting to remove his brother's body of the area to avoid taking further damage, waving his hand, Shin's body vanishing from sight. Carla had changed Shin's body back in an instant and placed it on a bed in the infirmary where he knew someone would see him and tend to him. As the metal pole that Ayato held connected within a distance of Carla, he had caught it with his left hand. Holding it firmly while coldly glaring at Ayato from over his scarf, "You disgust me."

Trying to wiggle the metal pole out of Carla's hand only to see it instantly dissolve from his grip and flutter to ash on the floor. "You think yourself to be superior because you are a founder, but I've got news for you…" Ayato spouted as he began his next attack, "I will kill you all!" Moving his hand in a form that caused a shock wave to rush towards Carla.

Knowing that whatever it was posed no threat to him, simply standing still to continue to block the path to Yui. Ayato watched as the energy he output simply dissipated against Carla. Deciding to go in for an imminent attack and swipe at Carla's body.

Carla watched Ayato's movements, "Sloppy," he muttered as he flicked his right hand to attack Ayato. A rush of violent air running from his body; slamming Ayato into the wall while shattering a nearby window and leaving an impact crater behind Ayato. His body slumping to the ground as he connected, Carla still standing perfectly still, glancing over the top of his scarf at the beaten vampire coughing and groveling to his feet in a pitiful attempt to attack Carla again, "Go back to where you belong." Working up another attack before feeling a tug at his arm, "That's enough. Leave him alone," Yui interjected. Looking at Ayato who had obviously been beaten thoroughly. Turning her attention up to Carla who seemed impatient with Ayato and Shin's behavior at best. Clinging to his arm that was working up the next attack, clasping her hands over his to get him to stop.

Carla's anger quickly subsided as Yui grasped his hand. Forgetting in his debacle that he had over-exerted himself in an attempt to save his brother while protecting Yui. Reaching up to brush the wet strands of hair from her face while she continued to plead with him. His brief smile being hidden below the material still wrapped on his face; the taste of iron becoming present in his mouth. He had used too much of his power to fight with Ayato. Carla had one last thing to do, solidify his position against Ayato and give him a final warning; knowing that the last time he used his powers against Ayato and his brothers – it didn't seem to be enough to get through to him.

Releasing Yui's hand, nodding at her, "We can leave in just a moment." Kissing the top of her head before turning to position himself towards Ayato. Grabbing him by the scruff of his collar and pulling him up to face him with his back against the wall.

"You know I don't like repeating myself. So I will say this once and only once. Don't worry I will use small words so you can understand," Carla spoke directly into Ayato's face. Pushing his body further into the wall to make his point extremely clear, "Next time you pick a fight with him or me – we will end you. Permanently." Ayato had enough consciousness to understand the gravity of what Carla was saying, but his body had lost the will to fight.

Carla tightened his grip on Ayato before muttering something in a tongue Yui didn't understand," Nīṅkaḷ tirumpa narakattiṉ kuḻikaḷai ceyya, arakkaṉ!"

Yui could see Ayato vanishing before her very eyes, suddenly worried at what Carla might have done began stepping towards the two of them opening her mouth to ask what was happening.

"I'm sending him where he belongs," Carla stated while releasing his grip on Ayato's shirt as he faded from vision.

"Where is that?" Yui asked, worriedly.

"The demon realm. The blood moon is coming. They wouldn't survive here without the barriers protection."

"What do you mean they wouldn't survive?" Yui inquired.

"Vampires and their half-breeds lose their abilities," Carla informed Yui.

"So what about progenitors? Does it affect us?"

"Not in the slightest. It is because of this that they hide until the blood moon passes."

Looking over Carla, searching for open wounds on his body, "Are you hurt?" Yui asked.

Atop his scarf, his eyes wandered over Yui's features as he watched her growing concern; she searched him for any battle damage, "I am fine. Like I would let that excuse of a half-breed touch me."

Yui turning her head up, "Half Breed? He's a pureblooded vampire… isn't he?"

Carla stared at the wall a bit more intently before answering Yui, "He isn't. His mother was Cordelia, she was a first blood. Therefore, he is half."

Before speaking, Yui thought in her mind about what he was telling her. It would explain what she saw in Laito when he had drank a substantial amount of her blood previously. However, she never saw that same trait appear in Kanato or Ayato. Keeping her commentary to herself for the time being and deciding to head back out with Carla.

"The car is waiting. Let's go."

"Yes, Carla-san," Yui grabbed her bookbag and supplies from her desk. Dusting them off as she walked down the hall with Carla slightly ahead of her. "Where is Shin?"

"At home, likely already resting from his endevor."

"That quick?"

Chuckling behind his lips at her surprise, "He's quicker than I am at healing."

Nodding her head, thinking about Carla's use of his powers. Thinking how things would be once she was fully awakened. If she would be able to fight them off or if she would have to rely on someone else all the time.

"Thank you, Carla-san."

Opening the door to the vehicle for Yui instead of letting a familiar do it. Smiling at her and nodding at her thanks while closing the door behind her. Getting in on the other side and sitting adjacent to her. Rubbing his right temple with his gloved hand, something seemed to be causing him a great deal of pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Better once we get back to the manor," Carla responded while gritting his teeth under the cloth adornment. The Endzeit was working its way back up his body under the clothes he wore. He could feel it numbing his right shoulder and edging its way up his neck. Portions of his vocal system seemed to be on their way to sharing the same fate as well.

Once arriving, Yui had gone to her room to take a shower and change clothes. Setting her book bag on her desk and getting situated while Carla bid her farewell and went to his room to clean himself of vampire filth but also to check the state of the Endzeit.

Finishing her shower, Yui got dressed and began leaving her room. Before fully exiting she walked back over to her armoire and picked up the gold and green pendant. Happy to see it returned to her as she pinned it on her shirt. Yui began heading towards Carla's room to talk to him about finishing her awakening process. After Ayato had cornered her in the bathroom, she wanted to not have to worry about one of them potentially interfering with the process. Finishing the steps before the blood moon would be ideal, and she wanted to make sure that it was a success for all the trouble everyone had gone through already.

Knocking on Carla's door, Yui waited a few minutes, listening to the sound of the water running in the bathroom. The water finally stopping, Yui straightened her posture in an attempt to present herself better; under the assumption that Carla had heard the knock and was coming to the door.

Several more minutes had passed…

"Carla-san?" Yui spoke to the door, lightly knocking again but hearing nothing but coughing inside the door, "Are you okay?" Yui could hear footsteps, again, stepping away from the door expecting Carla to open it. The steps had slowed, and more coughing was coming from inside the door. Listening intently wondering what was going on inside his room, Yui pressed her ear to the door to listen.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Carla muttered to himself while coughing furiously after speaking.

Placing her hand on the door, Yui frowned as she figured he may have been talking about what she saw the night before. Wondering if more of her blood would help, Yui took her ear off the door and balled her fist to get ready to knock again.

Firmly hitting the door this time, "Carla-san?"

Instead of hearing a reply or anything indicating he had heard her, she heard a loud thump as something had hit the floor. Worried that something might have happened to him, trying the knob on the door to find it locked. Knocking a little quicker, "Carla-san! It's me, open up!" Her worry grew more and more, finally making the decision she had to get the door open. Starting to push her weight and shoulder into the door to get it open. After several failed attempts, Yui began to look around for an object that would open the door or get the door knob off so she could get in. Quickly running to the study down the hall and bringing back a cast iron globe that she could barely lift; deciding it would be best used as a battering ram to the door knob. Bashing it several times into the door, the wood slowly caving to the intensity of each hit. Splintering the wood around it before she could finally lift the globe up to her shoulders and slam it down on top of the handle. Completing dislodging it from the door, splinters strewn about as the door swung open to display what was going on inside.

"Carla!" Yui frantically shouted while dropping the globe to the side of her body. Running in to see him slumped over the bed. His knees touching the floor while his torso lay mostly on the bed, his right arm hanging down. As Yui got closer, she could finally see what the Endzeit was doing to his body. It had completely infested every inch of his flesh; his arms, legs, feet and torso were all covered in dark, thick black lines. He had gotten his shorts on from the shower, but was bare otherwise. Every surface-able vein on his body was the same color. Picking up what she could of his body to turn him over, the same pattern was creeping up his neck and had engulfed most of his face. It was worse than the time before in the kitchen. Blood was running out of his mouth onto his bedsheets as Yui tried to move him.

"Don't," he muttered, "Get away from me." Continuing to spurt blood and cough as he spoke.

"I want to help. Please let me help!" Yui pleaded, frantically trying to think of something that she could do. Knowing that her blood helped last time, it was the only thing she could do to at least help him as she wouldn't have a chance to call for Shin. Using her body weight to pull Carla entirely onto his bed, pulling all the pillows out from behind him so that his head lay flat. Adjusting the rest of him so that he laid sprawled on his bed. Glancing over at Carla as she moved him, he had stopped breathing.

Positioning herself near his head, bringing her left wrist up to her mouth and biting into it. Holding it out over his mouth trying to get the blood to go into it. A second of calm running over her body as she started to see the blood run from her wrist into his mouth; under the assumption that it was enough until he coughed it up. Her blood running from his mouth, speckling his face and chest with the spurts of air escaping his lungs.

"Carla, please! Please don't give up!" Yui begged, bringing her wrist up again to her mouth. This time biting into her flesh so hard that it made her tear up. Pulling her fluid into her mouth quickly, her flesh burning at the rough sensation of her fangs breaking deeper than she had previously experienced. Finally getting a mouthful of her blood drained from her body, leaning over Carla, pressing her mouth into his. Releasing the blood with such an intensity that it continued to leak out of his mouth, but some of it seemed to be going down this time.

As the last droplets of the mouthful made its way down, a gurgle came from Carla as his body began taking regular breaths again. Smiling stupidly to herself that she might have done it, wanting to make sure that it was working; Yui brought her wrist to her mouth and pulled another draw from it before putting another mouthful to Carla's mouth.

"Please, please… please dear God, let this work!" Yui muttered under her breath as she watched the second gulp of her blood go down a little faster. Clasping her hands together, saying a prayer for him in hopes that what she was doing was working. Blood still quickly trickling out of the open wound on her wrist, not paying it any mind as her worried expression continued to watch over Carla. Wiping away the blood splatter on his face with the right sleeve of her shirt. Moving the edge of her sleeve around his lips to clean up what had spilled over from his coughing.

Color returning to his face and his breathing starting to stabilize, Yui figured one more mouthful ought to do the trick. Slipping her fangs into her flesh again and pulling a full mouthful. Since her movements were less frantic, having time to position her body to get more of it into his mouth. Releasing the warm liquid into his mouth, Yui was startled by Carla's sudden movements. Both of his hands moving up to her torso and neck pulling her closer. Moaning softly into her lips as the drink transferred from her mouth to his. Caressing the edges of her face with one of his hands while the other kept her from escaping. Blush filling his cheeks as the sensation of both Yui and her blood filled his body.

"Carla-san!" Yui managed to get out pulling away from him to breathe.

"Don't speak," Carla softly stated before pulling her back in. His tongue exploring her tender lips, the inside of her cheek where the blood pooled before being passed into his mouth and lastly the acidic taste of iron on her tongue. Letting his tongue play with hers briefly before pulling away asking himself what he was doing.

A squeak emerged from Yui as he broke the kiss. Her face had become the reddest Carla had ever seen it. His blood soaked lips smiling at Yui's expression. Trying to figure out what she should say, "I'm glad you're okay." Deciding that it would be wise for Carla to continue to rest, grabbing the nearby pillows and propping them up under Carla's head. Standing up, licking her wrist as she went into the bathroom to grab a bowl of water and some cloths to clean up the blood. As Yui came out of the bathroom, Carla had pulled the covers over his body.

Yui grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up to the side of the bed. Soaking the first cloth into the water and wiping up her arms and face before dipping it back in. Wringing it and then starting towards Carla.

"It's okay. I can do it," Carla insisted. Grabbing Yui's hand to prevent her from cleaning him.

"You look better, and those lines have subsided to lower on your body, but you still aren't well. Let me do this at least." Slapping Carla's hand away and cleaning up his arms and the blood that was already soaking into the sheets.

Carla lightly coughed, but the cough sounded much clearer and without the after effect of blood spurt. "What is it that sends this retreating?" he inquired to Yui, curious to know if she knew.

"I'm not sure I understand," Yui replied.

Lifting his left hand up to Yui's neck and then face, caressing it softly while watching her in wonder, "What makes you so special…"

Blushing again and looking at the cloth in her hand. Twirling the edge of it in her fingertips, "Maybe it's my awakening?" Remembering that she wanted to ask him more details about it, but now wasn't the time.

"Something else, something more than what we can see…" his voice trailed. Yawning while pulling his hand back to his body; continuing to watch Yui. Whatever it was, it relaxed him when he saw it present in Yui.

A soft smile returning to her face while folding the last cloth up next to the water bowl. The water stained with her blood, the scent creating a wonderful aroma for Carla who laid before her. Taking the pendant off of her shirt and wiping it with a clean sleeve, "This will protect you while you sleep."

"Isn't that?"

"Yeah, the pendant Shin gave me. I always find I sleep better when this is near me. It's a good luck charm."

Peering at the pendant as Yui set it on the nightstand near his head, "Thank You."

"Ehh?" Yui set the pendant down while looking at Carla, "For what?"

"See you tomorrow?" Carla retorted, completely ignoring her question.

"Yes," Yui replied.

"One more thing," Carla grabbed Yui's attention as she was closing what remained of the door behind her.

"Yes, Carla-san?"

Pulling the covers up a little higher over his body, working up the courage to say it to her without any distractions around her, "Sweet Dreams… My Beloved…"


	54. Dethronement

"Defeat him, or you are no son of mine," Giesbach boomed from atop his throne. Watching Carla and Shin spar; dissatisfied with Shin's performance.

"But Father, he is so much stronger than I am!" Shin's voice quivered, knowing that his father was a hard to please man. It was near impossible for him to win against his older brother, Carla; his chin starting to crumple as he grew more frustrated at the situation.

Knowing that Shin sought approval from their father, Carla walked a closer distance to Shin, "I will play along. Throw one at me like you mean it."

"But brother, you can't. He will know," Shin whispered back.

"He won't, I promise!" Carla clarified. Nodding his head at Shin while taking a few steps back.

Shin mustered up his strength and sent a large burst of energy from atop the right side his head towards Carla. The spell was gaining momentum as it neared Carla. Within his hands summoning a small barrier spell to prevent damage to his body but allowing the force to knock him back. Carla now laid on the floor with Shin standing over him. Shin offered out his hand to help Carla up.

"Weakling," Giesbach blurt forward in disgust.

"Father, he won!" Carla stated.

"He will have to do better than that if he ever hopes to take the throne. My throne! Only a true founder can take my place! Come now Carla; I have something I want to show you!" Giesbach beamed with excitement, beckoning his first born up the stairs. Ignoring the effort of Shin and refusing to acknowledge his victory.

Giesbach was a tall but muscular man. He always seemed to have the effect of looming over everyone, even when they were standing near him; as often Krone did. Ruby eyes and rust colored hair pulled into a half ponytail while the remainder of his hair fell over his toned shoulders. Small braids ran the gambit of his hair, some in front and some weaved into the back of his hair. Multiple loops adorned each ear and wore a ring on nearly every finger. In an effort to remind everyone that he was the King and dominion of all; he always wore his family signet attached to his right shoulder. The material pinned under it a decorated sash to show his lineage but also importance to the other races.

Carla never saw his father in anything less than always formally dressed.

"So tell me, how have your studies been coming along?" Giesbach asked of Carla.

"They are going well," Carla replied.

"Eherm," Giesbach cleared his throat.

"They are going well, my King," Carla quickly corrected himself.

"That's my boy," Giesbach smiled brightly at Carla. Reaching up and patting Carla's childish shoulder several times before turning to a chest he had held near his throne. The weight alone of his fathers' hand was enough to make him tense up as the pain from the impact registered.

Carla reached up with his right hand and massaged the tender spot that was now his left shoulder. Knowing better than to complain, Carla watched on in wonder as his father opened the chest. Carla kept his commentary to himself while Giesbachs' hand came out of the chest but held something tightly in his hand; locked the chest up with his other hand before turning back to Carla. Opening his hand up to show Carla what he had, "Do you know what these are?"

Pausing briefly to observe the four items in his hand before him before speaking, "They are smaller versions of what you wear, my King."

"That's correct," Giesbach chuckled, admiring the wit of Carla. "Do you know what they represent?"

Quietly thinking to himself again to come up with a proper guess, "It's our family?"

"Correct again!"

"This one is you," Giesbach pointed to a smaller one that was the third smallest that he held in his hand. Pointing to the largest one in his collection, "This is me, and this one is your mother," as his movements shifted to one that was slightly smaller than the largest piece.

"Is this one brother?" Carla pointed to the smallest item.

"Yes, however, if I had my choice it would just be three," Giesbach muttered.

"Why is it not your choice?" Carla inquired, genuinely curious as to why it had to be four.

"A decree that was made for our race a long time ago that we always abide by. It is our duty to continue the founding race. Therefore, there always has to be minimally two children to succeed the parents," Giesbach explained dutifully. "So that means when you finally marry, you will have to have at least two children."

"What if I don't want any? What if my Queen doesn't want any?" Carla asked, somewhat disgusted by the possible proposition he would have to touch a girl at some point. Carla scrunched his face up at his father suggesting such a thing to him.

"I don't care; do you understand me? It is your job and duty as the next heir to the throne! You will take her by force if you have to!" Giesbach raised his voice, loud enough that the walls of the room began shaking as his fury became voiced. Irritated slightly by his sons' line of questioning, Giesbach took his hand to Carla's and dropped the ornaments into his tiny grip.

"Do what you will with the fourth one, I don't care if you wear it or not," Giesbach uttered in a disgusted voice. Motioning Carla to leave his side with a flick of his wrist. Carla clasped all four items in his hand and bowed to his King before removing his presence from the room.

Leaving the throne room, he began heading towards the hallway to visit his mother. Slipping the items into his pocket and taking out his gloves that he had tucked away. His mother, Krone, had been unwell for a length of time and didn't seem to be getting any better. Finally working on the last bit of his glove before placing his hand on the handle to her room and wiggling it open. He could hear the faint wheezing of her lungs as he made his entrance. Her coughs projected into a nearby piece of fabric that she held to her mouth. No longer embroidered with designs or fancy needlework, but instead ripped bits of cloth that the maids had worked up for her in a hurry.

Another servant stood nearby taking the cloths that had been soaked with Krone's blood and burning them into a nearby open fireplace. Ensuring that the fire ran plenty hot to burn through completely. Each of them wore masks that covered their nose and their mouths to prevent further contamination.

"There is our handsome prince," Krone weakly muttered, coughing several times into her current napkin before taking a deep breath to gasp a new segment of air. Reaching out with her free hand and tapping a nearby open portion of the bedspread, telling Carla to come closer.

As Carla stepped closer, he took a nearby fresh towel and wrapped it around his neck to cover his nose and mouth. Cautiously stepping near his mother's bed to spend some time with her.

"So did he give them to you?" Krone smiled from behind her blood soaked cloth that she held to her mouth.

Reaching into his pocket and pulling them out with his white gloved hand to show her.

"So he did, it appears he intends to go through with it after all. This disease must really have him scared," Krone asserted to Carla of Giesbach's concern over the spreading of the Endzeit.

"What does it mean, though?" Carla asked worried but still confused on why his father giving him the adornments was a special occasion.

"Don't you see? He's anointing you as the new ruler of our race in the event he can no longer fulfill his duties. You are our crowned Prince!" Krone explained, wheezing as she finished the last bit of the sentence before going into another uncontrollable coughing fit.

"Mother!" Carla stepped forward to grab his mother's hand before he was whisked away by one of the servants, "You can't be too careful! Especially on the night of your coronation. Now run along!" A servant spoke. The servant pushing Carla out of his mother's room and locking the door behind him. Contemplating her words, it was happening tonight. Carla knew his father would be displeased if he wasn't dressed properly, therefore began to head to his room.

"Carla! CARLA!" Shin yelled excitedly from a nearby room as Carla passed by it.

Carla poked his head around the frame of the door to see Shin in front of a mirror with a huge smile on his face. Carla turned his gaze up to see Menae crouched over Shin trying to straighten his outfit, "Hold still!" Menae giggled while trying to tuck Shin's shirt into his dress pants.

"See brother! I get to dress super fancy too!" Shin's tail is continuing to wag in tiny bursts of speed behind his body while Menae tried to grab hold of it with her left hand and center Shin's body with her right hand. Shin nearly bouncing up and down with excitement as Menae continued to try and dress him.

Carla smiled at the sight, deciding that despite his father's protest, he wanted Shin to be a part of his coronation. Walking up to him while giving him a smile, "I have a present for you."

"For me? What is it? WHAT IS IT!" Breaking free of Menae's grip while an exasperated sigh leaves her lips at her defeat. Carla opening his palm enough for him to pluck the smaller pendant out of his hand and moving his fingertips over to the collar of Shin's shirt. Reaching his fingers under the collar and firmly putting the backing on it before removing his fingers.

Shin turned around with such speed that Carla didn't even see him move. The bustle of Shin's tail moving back and forth so fast that it held its own movement of wind.

"It's just like fathers! But smaller! Thank you, Nii-san!" Shin exclaimed, beaming with the biggest smile Carla had ever seen.

Sighing and chuckling behind her grin, "You two. Are you just not the cutest things ever? I just want to gobble you up!" Menae teased, chasing both Carla and Shin around with her arms and hands above her head growling. Catching Shin in her left arm and Carla in her right. Growling into both of their ears while kissing each of their cheeks.

"Run along future Prince, I will get Mr. wiggle worm here dressed for your coronation," Menae jested with Shin, squeezing him tightly in a firm hug and kissing his cheek again.

"Heeeeeey! I'm not a wiggle worm!" Shin pouted at Menae, knowing it would get him more attention.

"Oh, you're not huh?" Menae quirked her eyebrow and began furiously tickling Shin's sides to prove her point. Giggling at Shin who was now on the floor squirming around.

Carla took a last look at Shin and Menae's smiling faces before disembarking to his room. Finally arriving, several servants were ready for him to begin dressing. Setting the remaining three pendants on a nearby table, he was quickly whisked from one room to another for bathing, dressing, and finally grooming. The servants had all but finished as Carla remembered he still needed to add the last touch. Pinning the three remaining adornments on a nearby sash that ran over his body, a smaller and less ornate version of the one his father wore. Satisfied with his attire, Carla proceeded to meander his way back to the throne room.

As he drew closer to the coronation, the crowd of people seemed to get louder. Individuals from all clans would be present – specifically at the King's request. As Carla entered the chamber, he was surprised to see his mother, Krone, in full dress and standing at Giesbach's side. Her sister, Menae, was also in full dress attire and standing firmly next to Krone. Menae's daughter, Cordelia, was busy attending a last minute courtship by a possible suitor, only Burai knew who it was. Shin stood with a firm smile in front of Menae, who had been nudging him to stand closer to his mother, Krone. Carla smiled to himself as he knew his father wouldn't tolerate the disrespect; Carla quickly walking up to in front of his mother and grabbing Shin by the hand and yanking him over to proper positioning.

"Aww," Shin pouted at Carla.

"Don't, not here, or else father will…" Carla was interrupted.

"Stand forward, chin up, shoulders back," Krone instructed Carla, gently nudging his back and shoulders into place as he stood in front of her. Shin taking note of how Carla was standing and doing his best to mimic it. Menae couldn't help but smile at Shin's behavior, her gaze turning to her sisters and winking at her to denote the adoration she had for the boys. Krone cracked a small smile but quickly returned to her formal features to face forward as Giesbach continued to talk. Doing her best to present herself in a regal manner despite being ravaged by the Endzeit just beneath.

"Tonight we honor, not only our next King but also the most powerful founder we have ever seen to grace our lineage!"

Carla stepping forward lightly at first, unsure if his father meant him, only to feel a firmer shove from behind his back as Krone pushed her son forward, "he means you. Go! Go-go!" Shuffling his body forward with his legs, finally arriving next to his father after what seemed like the longest walk across the stage. Giesbach placed his hand on Carla, "Our Prince!"

The mass of people broke in a roar of whistles, cheering, and shouting at the announcement. Carla was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sheer number of people in front of him. Just as he thought his task was finished, Giesbach had lowered a crown on top of Carla's head that hardly fit. Sliding a bit off of his head, Carla held it up with his left hand while continuing to maintain his smile to the crowd.

"He will grow into it," Giesbach jested. Causing a light laugh to come from the chorus of individuals before him. Motioning for Carla to leave the stage and return to his mother. "Now, the real reason I called you all here," Giesbach's voice grew deep and serious in the matter of a split second. The crowd had become completely silent as their attention was purely focused on their King.

"Our race… it's magnificent, beautiful, and glorious. We've spanned countless millennia as the creators of all other demons. We are the birth of everything around us… and yet…" His voice faltered. A sliver of trembling as he spoke his words.

Krone had paused in her movements of caressing the top of Carla's hair around his new burden with her gloved hand to quickly covering her mouth and leaning over to her sister Menae to whisper something. Shin's smile quickly turning to that of confusion and curiosity, Menae firmly taking him by the hand and dragging him off the stage. Krone similarly taking Carla and walking quickly towards the exit. Nearly there, throwing Carla's hand to Menae as her name had been called by her husband.

"Yet… my wife, Krone, Queen of all that she can see… is anything but magnificent, beautiful, and glorious," Giesbach spoke in disgust, glaring in the direction of her presence.

Krone had begun taking her place again alongside the throne of her husband, wondering why he had resorted to this. Contemplating his behavior over the last several weeks as she continued to grow more and more ill. Frustrated that she wasn't getting better, Giesbach had all but stopped visiting her; only Carla continued to visit.

"Please, don't…" Krone pleaded with Giesbach.

"Silence your filthy mouth!" Giesbach yelled at her, the ceiling letting forth small pebbles causing the crowd to tremble.

Carla had wiggled his hand free of Menae's grip and ran back to the curtain nearest to the throne room where his mother remained. Watching closely behind it at the scene unfold. Shin had gone with Menae to wherever she was headed. Gripping the curtain tightly as he watched his father belittle his mother before his very eyes.

"We must show them that we are the superior race! We must purge this filth from our sight!" As Giesbach finished his sentence, his hand went to his hip and pulled his claymore from the sheath. Walking over to his wife who was begging for mercy before her King, Giesbach reached out to grab a handful of her hair. A quick grunt escaped her lips at the pain she could still feel on her scalp. Her hair slowly falling out as Giesbach continued to hold her hair firmly in his hands. Krone couldn't speak for long before she began to cough up blood into her hands. Slightly elevated beyond resting on her knees, the pain keeping her upright. Krone's body continued to collapse as it lost its strength from the Endzeit.

"This is how you can tell if they are no longer one of us," Giesbach demonstrated to the mass. Pulling a large chunk of Krone's hair and slowly moving it between his fingers to show how easily it came off of her. "Their skin also shows signs of the disease…" Reaching down and ripping Krone's dress off of her frail form. Reaching down again and ripping at her undergarments until she was completely bare.

Krone fell the rest of the way to her legs, wrapping her arms around her body while starting to cry at the way she was being treated. Her arms shivering over her black veined breasts and diseased skin, closing her legs to conceal herself to avoid further embarrassment at the fact her groin had lost any protection it once had. Her body beginning to shiver as the cold air hit her skin, her eyes turning up towards her husband as she wondered what had caused him to do this. He was no longer her husband, the man she loved, or the person she pledged eternal embrace to; he had become something else entirely.

"Be purged from this world, creature of filth!" Giesbach declared a final time, raising his claymore up high and bringing it down to end Krone's life.

"STOP!" Carla screamed, a boyish rasp escaping in the undertones of his voice. Tears streaming down his face, his arms open wide and his body standing in between Giesbach and Krone. "Don't kill her! We love her!" Carla attempted to remind his father, "We love her! Don't do it!"

"Who could love something as pitiful and weak as that," Giesbach spat while looking down upon his wife.

Krone continued to weep on the floor, her right hand coming up to the back of Carla's shirt and tugging on it as a means to try and steady herself. Her tears had stained her dark skin intermittently where her skin remained intact. Carla doing his best to not stare at his mother, but instead taking off his jacket to give it to her even though it would be of little use given his small stature.

Giesbach annoyed with the display between mother and son, pushed Carla out of the way; his oversized crown tumbling off his head and sputtering across the floor until it hit the back of the room. Giesbach picked up Krone with his bare hand and held her up off the floor as she gasped and choked for air. Blood spurting from her lips as her naked black veined stained body was now in clear view for everyone to see. The crowd falling completely silent as they gazed upon their Queen. As she gasped for the last breaths of air, Giesbach spit in her face and dropped her to the floor. "Not even fit to be my Queen," he said coldly before slapping her across the face so hard that it sent her tumbling backward.

Carla quickly picking himself up and running to his mother, trying to help her up but only able to place his jacket under her body so he could slide her along the floor and off the throne area. Yanking on the nearby curtain to get it off of the rings and wrapping it around her body to warm her up. Finally pulling her back into her room, the maids rushed to her side to help her into her bed.

"It's no use, it's too late for me," Krone coughed into the blankets that Carla was quickly trying to pull up over her bed.

"Leave us!" Carla yelled. The maids jumping at the sound of his distressed voice, quickly leaving the room.

"No, it's okay! It will be okay; it will be okay… I promise mother it will be okay!" Carla sobbed while frantically looking around the room for something to help her. His face growing with concern as his mother's breaths became even more erratic.

Smiling at Carla's efforts, moving her hand under a thin sheet and pulling it up to Carla's face to attempt to give him affection without spreading the Endzeit. "Bring me that box over there, will you my darling?"

Carla's tears wouldn't stop. He did as instructed and ran over to the box, picked it up, and ran back. Wiping his tears on his sleeve, sniffling as he tried to focus on the box. Hoping that perhaps it had something to help her get better. Glancing at his gloves, they were stained with dirt and tears from the endeavor.

"It was supposed to be your coronation present from the Queen, but I guess it's a little late for that now, isn't it?" Krone reached into the box to pull out a small, but very decorated dagger. The sheath in which the dagger resided was done up with gems and gold of which Carla had never seen. He'd trade it all if it meant he could save her life.

Krone took the blade out of its sheath and ran it across her now black skin. Blood so dark that it too matched the shade of which the Endzeit had feasted upon.

"Mother!"

"It's okay, little prince," Krone smiled at Carla. Finally dragging enough of her blood across the blade that it was positively drenched in it. "You have to stop him before he ruins everything," Krone instructed to Carla.

"You know how death for our kind works, right?"

Nodding his head slowly as he carefully took the blade from Krone. Doubling up on his gloves, and wrapping a scarf from a nearby table around his neck and face before picking up the entire dagger.

"He won't be easy, but for you, I am sure it will be like practice," Krone quickly spoke before coughing more blood up onto her hand. "Hurry!" Krone felt her life slipping away, she wouldn't get to see Carla grow up, or Shin steal his first heart. Crying further to herself, draping her blood stained hands over her face as the tears continued to stream down.

Carla left the room hurriedly that the door was left open as Krone continued to sob.

"Sister?" Spoke a voice from the door.

"Menae?" Krone wiped her blood stained face against the further darkening crimson sheets as her body continued to bleed out.

"It is done, they are safe."

Krone nodded at her sister.

"Only time will tell if we were successful," Menae asserted to Krone.

"Watch over them for me?" Krone begged a last request of Menae.

"I will do it as long as I can," Menae frowned while pulling up the bottom hem of her dress to show Krone the further progression of the disease.

"Does he know yet?" Krone asked, her breaths becoming raspier.

"Burai? No. But he knows to watch over Cordelia, Shin and Carla if Giesbach…"

"I've sent Carla to deal with him," Krone mutters.

"WHAT? But he's merely a child!" Menae shouts, worried that Carla is too young.

"He won't be expecting Carla. He will succeed. He is, after all, our prince," Krone softly smiled before laying back into her bed. Her body growing weaker, her skin starting to dissolve into fleshy tissue that stuck to the sheets.

As Carla left Krone's room and began his walk back to the coronation ceremony, his heart sank to his stomach. The room was littered with corpses upon bloody corpses of seared flesh, lacerations the length of tables, intestines spilling out of torso's as Giesbach was slicing open every attendee. Convinced that they were all infected and that he was impervious. Everyone was wrong, and he was the only one that was right. Carla, at that moment, had made up his mind that his father was no longer fit to rule. He had gone insane!

Quickly moving with a little effort across the piles of bodies his father had left in his wake, delivering a quick and decisive blow to his father's chest with the tainted blade. Abruptly taking the freshly inserted blade from his body, Giesbach instinctually moved it towards the individual that placed it there not realizing it was Carla.

As Carla gasped as the knife slipped into the left side of his stomach, Giesbach paused in surprise.

"So, she sent you?" Giesbach asserted as if angered but surprised.

As his father clasped at the knife in Carla's body, Carla reached up around Giesbach's throat and channeled a spell that sent serrated lines of energy across his shoulders, quickly cutting off his head from the rest of his body. As his body fell to the floor, his crown went tumbling and stopped when it hit a nearby pile of corpses that had their skin peeled off, and their limbs dismembered. His father was truly a monster.

Satisfied with the results, he began to turn around to report the completion of the job, lightly gripping his side as he continued towards his mothers' room. Opening the door to see Menae taking the bedsheets and adding them to the fireplace. Carla's glance quickly moving to the bed for his mother to find that she wasn't there. The bed where she lay had been stripped clean, and an odor reminiscent of death was left in its place.

"Where is she?" He called to Menae, tears filling his eyes while the pain in his stomach still present. Carla could hear quiet sobs coming from Menae as she dropped the last of the sheets in her hands into the fire.

"She is gone. You're mother. My sister… she is gone," Menae continued to weap.

"I don't believe y-oo," Carla attempted to finish before a twitch of pain hit his body from the stab wound.

Menae turned around to see Carla gripping his side. Shuffling her feet around and moving towards Carla, pulling his shirt up from his pants to inspect the wound. As she finally got to his flesh, pausing as she could see small black veins along his skin, but so small that they were almost unrecognizable.

"What did you get stabbed with?"

"The blade mother gave me," Carla sighed as Menae poked around the wound trying to figure out what to do based on how deep it was.

The remaining color drained from Menae's face as she realized Carla was also infected. Quickly moving her hands to Carla's face to look at him closer, noting that it would take longer to kill him than it did Krone. "We've got time, but hopefully just time enough. Come, we need to clean this."

Carla looking on at Menae as she grabbed his hand and took him into a nearby bathroom to clean the wound, stitch it up and finally dress the wound. Grabbing another clean shirt from nearby and taking the blood soaked one off of Carla. Cleaning his face and brushing his hair and dressing him in a new jacket.

"There!" Menae stated, satisfied with her work, "I may not be her, but I know what a King should look like." Menae sweetly smiled after her statement while placing a hand on her affected leg, "It's time for us to leave, we can't linger here."

"Why not? Where is Shin?" Carla inquired.

"He's safe, and you need to be with him. It's not safe for you to be here. We are going to pay a visit to your uncle! You can tell him all about your coronation!" Menae bit her lip, cursing herself for the last part of her sentence. Carla would not be likely to want to talk about what he witnessed and what happened to him.

Leaning down to kiss Carla's head, Menae did her best to put forth a soft smile with her next set of instructions. "Wait for me out in the marigold field, okay?" She continued to pet Carla's hair on his head in a tender manner, "I have one more thing I need to do. Oh, and Carla… this…" Menae touched her hand softly over the wound on Carla's body, "Is just between the two of us. Our little secret." Winking at Carla and kissing him on the forehead before sending him out the door to wait for her.

Sniffling at the thought of his mother vanishing, never getting a chance to say goodbye to her. His mind fluttered to how much Shin adored Menae and how heartbroken he would be if she didn't come back either. "Shin needs you. Make sure you make it."

Menae turned her head towards Carla as she picked up a log that had been burning brightly at the other end. An unburnt portion of it held within her hand, "Yes, My King," She smiled at Carla before she began walking around the room, touching the fire to parts of fabric to start a larger fire.

Carla waited a few moments before seeing Menae appear.

"See? Nothing to worry about!" Menae chirped to Carla as she leaned down to grab his hand and pull him towards their destination. Carla could feel something on her hands as she held his, looking over at her hands her flesh had been regenerating from what looked like burn marks. Rubbing his fingers lightly over the tops of her skin as it shifted and contorted underneath his.

"It's okay, it always heals," she reminded Carla.

"If it always heals, then why did you put stitches on me?" Carla inquired, finding her behavior odd.

Menae paused in her movements and stopped to look at Carla, "It won't heal the same as it did before. It's important that you speak to no one about what happened tonight. Do you understand?"

"But, if uncle knows, isn't it okay?"

"NO ONE MUST KNOW!" Menae shouted at Carla. Taking a deep breath and lifting the edge of her dress so Carla could see the mark on her leg. "He mustn't know." Dropping the dress back down she continued to walk with Carla. He had so many questions for her, but only a limited amount of time to ask before they would arrive at where Shin and Cordelia were.

"Is there a cure?"

"We hope. Only time will tell," Menae replied.

Carla thought dutifully as best as he could given the situation, still silently sniffling at the loss of his mother. His head heavy, his heart broken, and his mind in disarray. "What do you mean?"

Sighing as she knew Carla wasn't the type to drop it once he was on a path of logic or discovery. Part of the reason for his abilities and strength was that of his intellect. Taking another deep breath and kneeling in front of Carla, "I don't know how you do it."

Peering inquisitively at Menae while wiping his eyes of his tears that were still falling.

"So precious," Menae chimed while deciding to tell Carla what the Vampire Lord, Karl Heinz, had planned as a means to attempt to cure their race. "There is a plan for a cure. One that will take time to see if it was successful or not."

Carla continued to give his full attention to Menae as she explained what the plan was.

"Your mother sent me to the Vampire Lord to see if his magic could cure us. Your father wasn't strong enough, and your magic is still developing. The only other person that possesses such strength is Karl Heinz. He wasn't able to cure your mother. However, he suggested a plan. I was sent to a human to breed a child. I didn't know it, but I was already carrying the Endzeit. Karl Heinz knew I was infected already so his proposal was to birth a child that would be a cure. In which case, we could feed on this child, and its blood would cure our race."

"But a single human would die," Carla stated as a line of inquiry.

"We had to see if it would work. It didn't work, unfortunately. We tested the child for the first few years of its life to find that there was no change in its blood and drinking the blood of that child did nothing for us."

"What became of the child?"

"It lives. Humanity, unfortunately, doesn't seem to be the answer."

Nodding his head in contemplation, Carla began to think of the timeline. Knowing that Burai would not have taken Menae had he known about all of this. "What else did the Vampire Lord propose?"

Swallowing thickly as she was confiding in Carla. Granted he was now their King, but as soon as news of Giesbach's death arose; Karl Heinz would become the new Demon Lord as none of the other leaders of the clans would be able to challenge him. It would be unlikely that even if someone did find out about the alternate plan beyond Carla that it would be problematic. "The other possible solution is Cordelia."

"My cousin?" Carla asked, curious as to how she could have anything to do with all of this.

"She has a resilience against the Endzeit. Her blood is already showing signs of improvement against it, but she is too young to grant it to us in any quantity. If we chose to use it now, it would kill her." Turning her gaze towards the burning blaze behind her, "It's likely you will need her to rebuild our race after the stunt Giesbach pulled tonight."

Carla nodding his head in acknowledgment of what exactly she was telling him. It was a lot to take in. Straightening his posture a bit to continue the walk, Menae refused to move from her kneeling position and pulled on his hand a bit, "Don't let this be the end of us."

Keeping his lips silent of speech while looking over Menae's face, he had never seen her like this. Always so happy and cheery compared to his mother who was Queen. Usually spouting something about propriety and manners while keeping up on his studies. He loved his mother dearly but also loved Menae as she was Shin's happiness and accepted him for who he was without question or secondary motives.

"As my first act as King of the founding race, I promise to rebuild our race," Carla affirmed for Menae; bowing firmly but softly at the hips. Leaning back up to face her as she wiped her face on her sleeve.

"We better be going; your brother is waiting."

Carla held Menae's hand firmly, looking up at her flowing hair behind her feminine shoulders. Her dress flowing softly, the fragrance of her skin tantalizing Carla's nose as he followed her through the field of marigolds towards the house that he would now call home.

"Carla…" a soft voice spoke.

Looking up at Menae, he watched her as he followed expecting her to turn around instead only to see her visage disappear from sight. He stood in the middle of the field now by himself. Turning in circles slowly wondering what was going on, Carla looked over his attire and his hands. He was older, and dressed in his usual attire.

"Tough bastard," another voice spoke, masculine, firm.

"Shin?" Carla spoke, looking around to see nothing other than orange marigolds in every direction. His head feeling light, grabbing his head with his hands and then slowly moving his hands away as his view changed to that of the clouds.

Looking around, his body had somehow changed position, and he was now lying flat on his back. The bright blue sky above him and the marigold field seem to be laying all around him.

"Carla…" a feminine voice spoke again.

Lifting his head up to above the field, he was surprised to see Yui stepping towards him. Her eyes lit up like vibrant starbursts, her form adorned with a light material that swayed easily to a breeze that surfed across the tops of the flowers; the material was light transparent allowing Carla to see her feminine features tucked just below the cloth. Her nipples perked from the breeze and her intimate places on display. Her platinum locks wisping around wildly as she tucked part of it behind an ear, peering down at Carla, positioning her body on top of his. Straddling his body, her eyes and hands quickly finding the buttons on his shirt and moving through them with ease. Pulling his scarf from around his neck and moving it aside. Her hands wandering up the inside of his chest and up to his shoulders in an affectionate manner.

"I need you," Yui whispered to Carla before planting a playful kiss on his lips. Caught up in what was going on, Carla felt his body flush and his cheeks burn with a sensation he wasn't accustomed to.

"What is this?" Carla asked aloud.

Yui looked at him briefly amused, "This is love…" she whispered to him, sliding her tongue into his parted lips and locking him into a deep kiss. Adjusting her body on top of his, her blush rising to her cheeks as her body moved on top of his with lewd moans coming from her lips. Carla could feel his heart beating faster, his body responding instinctually but his mind fighting what was going on.

"Love?" Carla inquired, his hands wrapping around Yui's tantalizing hips, moving her around to hear her moans grow louder and her breaths quicker. His eyes wandering down her face, tracing the lines of her neck with his eyes before venturing further to her collar bone and finally the heave of her chest as she rocked on top of him.

"Don't you love me?" Yui asked with her starburst golden eyes peering through Carla, a beautiful color of blush brandishing her cheeks. The scent of her hair flooding Carla's nose, his eyes intoxicated with what he saw before him. The brightness of the environment lighting up Yui's platinum strands with a vibrancy that filled his core with warmth.

"This can't be real," Carla uttered while pushing Yui's affections away.

Smirking at Carla's behavior, "It's real, my love. Let me give you a taste of how real this is…" biting into her wrist and taking a pull of blood. Holding it in her mouth, leaning into Carla while moving up and down on him. His length filling her with excitement as Carla's breathing continued to elevate. The blood passing from Yui's lips to his as the warming sensation filled his mouth. The taste was very real, the sensation he felt from it sliding down his mouth and into his system was exceptional. Carla couldn't believe what he was seeing and feeling.

"I don't deserve this, after everything I've done to you," Carla murmured while nuzzling his face into Yui's soft breasts. His hands wandering up her petite frame to pull her closer. Licking at her flesh, as his mind continued to battle with him about the situation. His skin tingled with the overwhelming sensations he was experiencing.

"But you do deserve me, you just have to want it…" Yui's spoke.

The last bit of her words hitting a part of his body that caused him to refocus. Opening his eyes to see his hands grasping at air. The brightness of the day completely gone, and the scenery void of everything. Pitch black was now all that he saw; his heart beat slowing and his breaths returning to normal. Pain in his chest as the realization that Yui was no longer in front of him making love to him. As he was about to open his mouth, a glimpse of light pierced the dark. Walking towards it at first slowly, he could hear his name being called again.

"Carla-san…" a soft voice spoke.

He knew that voice, it was Yui's. Taking his walking pace to that of a jogging pace, the light seemed to get closer. Yui's voice continued to call out to him.

"Carla-san…"

"I'm almost there," Carla thought to himself. Running a little quicker, but finding himself short of breath.

"Don't leave us," Yui's voice spoke, a twinge of sorrow present in her voice.

Picking up the pace best he could, he finally reached the destination, only to find himself back in his room lying in bed. Squeezing his left hand as he felt something warm in it, Yui was holding his hand. Her head resting on the edge of the bed while she sat on the floor; her eyes closed as she slept quietly. Carla turned his head to a nearby table to find golden marigolds in a small vase with something familiar resting next to it. It was the pendant that Shin had given Yui, a green gem inlay in gold metal work.

Licking his lips, Carla was tasting something that was recent. Lifting his right hand up to his face and running a finger along the edge of his lips; dried up blood was displayed on his skin. Licking his lips further to get the remainder of it up as it was still delicious even in its dried state. It was Yui's blood, she must have given him more while he slept. Rubbing the thumb of his left hand along her warm skin slowly as he contemplated what he just went through.

Looking around the rest of the room, Shin slumped into a chair in the corner of the room but nearest to the door. Curled up on one of the armrests, his tail tucked into the side of the chair, but a blanket was neatly folded over his body. Likely Yui's doing before she settled into her current position. Squeezing Yui's hand softly and muttering, "Thank You, my beloved." Softly smiling at her behavior despite everything that she had been flung into. As he thought about her, his chest began to grow tight, and his breathing pitched. This sensation was different from that of the Endzeit, instead of pain, it was a warmth that spread over his being and a sense of calm that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's because of her that you are here," Shin spoke from his chair. Looking at Carla while maintaining his position on the chair.

"Yes," Carla agreed with Shin, sensing a bit of jealousy in Shin's voice.

"If you love her," Carla began to say to Shin before being cut off.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Nii-san."

Carla paused and quirked an eyebrow at his brother, it was rare that he took that type of tone with him, "be with her," Carla finished.

"You can't lay there and tell me you don't care for her," Shin stated, pointing out the obvious.

"I know she means a lot to you, and she makes you happy," Carla reiterated.

Shin was ready to bark something back to Carla before his words caught in his throat and blush rose to his face. He still had a hard time admitting it to himself despite everything being laid out for him in plain sight, "I don't know what she means to me," Shin finally added turning his head away. Deciding that it would be of no use to sit there watching Carla dote affections on Yui in her sleep.

"She's almost fully awakened," Shin clarified to Carla, "but she still needs more pulled from her. It will require both of us working on it before the blood moon tomorrow. Are you up for it?"

Carla took Shin's words into consideration carefully, knowing that Yui's blood was resilient to the Endzeit, it was likely safe for him to feed on her without transmitting it.

"It begins when she wakes," Carla confirmed to Shin. Taking his hand from her grip and moving the sheets back so that they could prepare the room for the final stage of Yui's awakening…


	55. Beginning of the End

Yui finally opened her eyes the next day, her body feeling heavy due to the blood she gave Carla the night prior. Reaching up to rub her eyes with her hands to find her wrists being yanked back to something they were attached to. Raising her head above her chest, she saw restraints placed on her wrists. Checking to see if her feet were strapped down, wiggling her legs around, she could barely move them.

"Shin?" Yui called. Waiting a few moments while tugging at her arm restraints trying to see if they would budge.

"Carla-san?" She called out again, looking around the room to see that her environment had changed. Yui was still in Carla's room, but all the furniture had been removed and the bed fitted with additional nearby restraints that were not yet active. Nearby on a small metal table was a surgical tray equipped with various tools; many of which gave Yui an uneasy feeling as her eyes ran over their sharp ends with new needles and fluids laid out.

Pausing in her moments, Yui saw the door of the room opening slowly. The door knob still broken from when she broke into Carla's room. Shin's hand wrapped around the door to further push it open as he and Carla carried something else into the chamber. A large metal container that was filled with a fluid Yui didn't recognize.

"Why do you have me chained to the bed?" Yui asked both of them as they set the container down. Furrowing her brow and yanking both of her hands towards Shin and Carla as the blankets slid off of a portion of Yui's body.

"Calm down, or you'll hurt yourself," Shin instructed Yui.

"Why?! What do you plan on doing to me?" Yui shouted back.

Carla not saying a word, standing up and stretching while peering over his shoulder at Yui. Turning his gaze to Shin and nodding his head as if to acknowledge he was ready.

"Only what you wanted," Shin clarified for Yui.

"What do you mean? To awaken?" She asked.

"Yes," Carla stated to Yui while turning around to face her. Unfurling his scarf from around his neck, folding it up and setting it in a nearby dresser where similar adornments lay.

Pausing in her struggling after remembering that she did request it, but also the sight of Carla taking his scarf off caught her attention. Staying keenly aware now that she knew what this was all for, still curious as to what some of the supplies in the room were for. "What do you plan to do with all of that?" Yui asked. Curious as to the table setup and now the large container filled with a fluid that Yui could only describe as transparent with a yellow hue.

"It's a precaution in case things don't go as they should," Shin explained.

"What will happen to me?" Yui retorted, slightly worried. Butterflies returning to her stomach but not for a reason she thought. Fright had taken hold of her and caused her to doubt her prior decision; was it such a good idea? Still lightly tugging on the restraints as Carla began taking off his jacket and Shin putting away his vest.

"You will go through a change, one that will be different from anything you've experienced in your life. You may not understand it, and may even reject it," Carla explained dutifully to Yui.

"Will you come willingly with us or do we need to keep restraints on you?" Shin asked Yui, thinking to himself that he did look even more delicious tied the bed in only a nightgown. His eyes trailing her torso, and finally her leg that was out from under the blanket. Excellent prey indeed.

Yui contemplated his question, her fight or flight response kicking in. She wanted to run from whatever was going to happen to her, but at the same time, something within her mind sent a calming sensation over her. As her worries melted away, she almost thought she heard someone. Looking over at Shin and Carla, expecting them to be talking but both of their lips remained silent, and Shin still waited for Yui's response. "I promise, I won't run. You can take these off of me," Yui confirmed, her hands shaking as they clinched into fists. "It will be okay, just stay calm…" Yui told herself.

Shin walked over and began unfastening her ankle straps only to pause in his moments when he heard Yui make a request of him. His thoughts wandering to licking her stems before his attention was brought to center focus.

"Can I wear the pendant you gave me at least?" Yui spoke.

Shin walked up to the side of the bed where it lay, picked it up and pinned it on the gown Yui had been dressed in the night before. "Is that it?"

Yui meekly nodding her head while watching Shin unbuckle the last restraint. Shin grabbed Yui by the hand and pulled her out of bed. Escorting her around the foot of it before Yui heard the snap of Carla's fingers. Looking over her shoulder at his movements, he had moved the bed elsewhere and instead a minimalist chair now sat in its place.

"A chair?" Yui rhetorically asked.

"This part should be familiar to you," Shin cooed into Yui's nearest ear. Letting a soft sigh escape from his lips to tantalize her as this segment was something Shin was looking forward to.

Blushing as her mind raced to several specific moments with Shin slipping his lips upon her skin, the way his breath moved past her ear in addition to his light grunts sent shivers up her spine.

"So you do remember," Shin let forth a devilish smirk while gazing at Carla to see if he finished. Turning with Yui to place her into the chair. It had no arm rests, and a basic back to the chair but not too high that it would be comfortable long term. Its intended purpose was to keep Yui stationary while she would be cleansed of any remaining impurities in her system. The vampire blood was causing problems within her, delaying her awakening of her progenitor form. Shin walked her backward into the chair, Yui's legs finally connected with its base and fell into its seat.

Shin peered down at Yui as she sat before him. She was delicious enough as it was, tasting her would make it all that much more enjoyable. Remembering how intense her blood tasted during specific interactions, he wanted to sample that same experience again. Shin's hands ran up to the buttons on his shirt; looping his fingers in and out of each button while watching Yui's face. Turning from devoid of blush pigment to slowly turning a brighter shade of flush the more his shirt began to lay open.

"See something familiar?" Shin taunted Yui, smiling thinly behind his lips.

"Do you have to do that right in front of me?" Yui asked, turning her head away from Shin to face Carla. Only to find herself even more embarrassed as Carla was unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up. Unbuttoning the top of his shirt and pulling it open that Yui could see his collarbone and the crest of his chest. Embarrassed of her own thoughts, Yui decided to look down at her legs. She couldn't look either of them in the face out of shame. "I might understand why Shin is doing it, but Carla too?" Yui argued with herself the rationale of the situation. She wanted to stare but found it hard to not want to do more than just stare. Yui's heart began to race, a small smile came to her face for a fleeting moment before coming back to the situation before her.

"I-I've changed-d my mind," Yui stammered while getting out of her seat. As she stood up, Shin stepped a pace forward, his left leg wedging itself between Yui's knees; meeting Yui's posturing with his own. Wrapping his right arm around her waist and his left hand along the right side of her face.

"It's too late for that now," Shin clarified for Yui. His smile turning into a peck as he neared her face. Kissing up her jawline to her ear, "Just enjoy this." Biting her ear playfully while walking Yui backward and finally getting her to sit back down in her chair.

"Enjoy what?" Yui asked, blushing as bright as could be with her body responding to Shin's touches. Shoving what loose parts remained on her nightgown in-between her legs. Her body was pulsing, calling to their tantalizations; finally realizing that this was her own sexual arousal. It was only her, coming to terms with her own body as she sat waiting to be feasted upon.

Carla walked to the left of Yui and picked up her left hand. Raising it to his lips while kneeling on the side of her chair. Rubbing her hand on his face, her skin warm to the touch. Nuzzling his nose and lips into her fingertips while Shin was now resting in front of Yui's knees. Shin was sitting on his legs, his chest at the height of Yui's legs. His hands pressing on each of her knees, slowly moving her legs around, picking up her right foot with his hands and bringing her ankle to his mouth. Licking the flesh around her ankle causing her to squeak and giggle as her reflexive responses kicked in.

"I wonder how you taste here," Shin muttered into her flesh before kissing a spot just above her ankle, sinking his fangs over the moist segment of her leg. Yui jumped as the pain registered, instead of being repulsed at the sensation she found herself sighing. Shin took languid gulps of crimson from her ankle, relishing the taste as it went down. Her body was nearly entirely clear of anything else other than her founder blood. "This is incredible," Shin muttered to himself into Yui's flesh before sinking his fangs back in; his mutterings not loud enough for Carla or Yui to hear.

Carla continued to rub Yui's hand on his face while waiting for Shin's response; trailing her blood to make sure it was safe. As Carla waited, his focus was turned to Yui's features. Taking in what would likely be the last time he would see her like this; her hair golden and her eyes pink. Reaching up to caress Yui's hair as Shin took his fangs from Yui's leg.

"She's ready," Shin spoke.

Carla nodded his head, retracting his hand from its destination, and moving it to steady Yui's arm. Carla's nose began to nuzzle a path up the back of Yui's hand followed by lingering kisses that were so soft it made Yui's skin jump with excitement. His lips felt like pecks of electricity tickling her skin.

Shin's hands rode up Yui's calf and to the inside of her knee, catching Yui's attention, her knees reflexively pinning themselves together. "Why do I need to be bitten there?" Yui asked, using her right hand to hold the material of her nightgown down further. "It's the only way," Shin voiced. Licking and rubbing his fangs against the edge of Yui's knee while looking up at her. She almost would have giggled if it weren't for the fact that she knew he wasn't playing around.

"We can do this the hard way if you want," Shin grinned mischievously at Yui, pausing his movements to place his hands on her knees and begin pushing them apart.

"Stop, just stop. I don't want to do it this way!" Yui shouted at Shin, pulling her arm from Carla who was about ready to break her skin. Yui curled her body up, tucking her feet with her torso onto the chair, wrapping her arms around her body. The blood from the wound on her ankle slowly trickling out onto the chair and floor below.

Shin sighed, "I knew it was too good to be true."

Carla stared at Shin, shaking his head to denote to be quiet. Turning his attention to Yui, he likely knew what exactly she meant, and didn't enjoy being put in her current situation. "I want to show you something," Carla finally spoke. Walking up to the front of Yui as Shin stepped back and sat on the ground nearby. Carla moved his legs up near where Yui sat and finally kneeled in front of her. Taking her hands in his and bringing them to the collar of his shirt.

"Unbutton the rest of it," Carla instructed Yui.

Yui blushed at Carla but didn't say anything, only nodded. Her hands trembled as she began to push the first button through the hole, working her way down. Carla moved his torso so that Yui could reach all the buttons; pulling his shirt out of his pants, Yui finally reached the last button. Running her hands along the top to slide it off of Carla's torso; she couldn't help but stare and blush. Turning away sheepishly while her body hungered, she could feel something happening to her body when she looked at Carla; the sensation was one she had not experienced before. Her chest ached, her body wanted everything it saw, and all Yui could think about was escaping the chair to Carla's embrace.

"Do you see the same lines you saw before?" Carla asked Yui. Yui's dis-focus dissipating as Carla's words cut through the lust that seemed to be taking over.

Working up the courage to look at his body, telling herself it was for medical reasons. Surely he wouldn't do this just to poke fun at Yui. Turning her gaze to his shoulders, her eyes trailed down, finding the lines of his body pleasing to look at. As her mind began to turn to that of other exciting thoughts, something had caught her eye. "Is that, where it began?" Reaching down to place her right hand on the stab wound on Carla's body.

"Yes," Carla replied. His body flinching as Yui's fingers felt like soft feathers grazing his skin.

"It looks a lot better, your skin looks nearly completely healed," Yui said in wonder while eyeing the mark. Her eyes trailing further down his body, catching herself staring for too long. Holding her breath while folding her hands together in her lap.

"If it weren't for your blood, I wouldn't be here," Carla uttered to Yui. Leaning forward to plant a soft kiss that he knew would melt Yui only to be interrupted by Shin.

"Oh come on!" Shin growled, sighing as he finished the last of his retort.

Carla gripping the side of the chair tightly, looking over his shoulder and giving Shin a dirty look, telling him with his eyes to keep quiet.

"Well…" Yui began to speak. Contemplating everything that had transpired in addition to needing to awaken before the blood moon. "If it helps you that much, and it will help me awaken, I guess it's okay." Yui's body was heated, her breaths had increased, and her skin had become more sensitive. Slightly parting her legs and pulling her gown up a bit to mid-thigh while watching Carla.

Sensing her apprehension about it, but still trusting him enough to go with it; indeed, a trait of humanity. Something he'd never seen amongst demons when it came to blindly trusting another. It just didn't exist. Leaning up, parting his lips slightly and kissing Yui. His right hand sliding up her leg to the back of her calf, then under her knee and pulling her leg up from its position. Slinking back down her body, Carla rested her leg on his right shoulder, grazing the flesh of her inner thigh with his teeth. Despite her attempt to hide it, Carla could smell her excitement; it made feasting on her all the more delicious.

Quickly biting into her flesh to hear a gasp escape her lips and her hands move to the top of his head. At first firmly trying to pull his face away from her leg, but as he continued to feed on her, Yui's hands switched to a more loving manner in which her fingertips danced along the side of his face. Alternating between his ears and the hair on the top of his head, Yui licked her lips at the sensation and a pouted whimper escaped as she fidgeted in her chair.

Resting her back against the chair, her gaze turned down at Carla; she had forgotten that Shin was sitting against the wall, stewing by himself with what was going on in front of him. Moving her hair away from her right side, beckoning Shin to her position.

Watching Carla's movements, Shin didn't care for the fact that despite denying he was romantically interested, his actions dictated otherwise. Not keen on the idea of losing to his brother, Shin felt the need to put on a display before joining. Getting up from the floor and walking over to Yui, kneeling next to her on one knee; instead of Yui unbuttoning his shirt, he unfurled each button but made sure Yui watched him the entire time. Sliding his shirt off, reaching further down and beginning to unbuckle his belt. Moving slower to tantalize Yui, knowing that Carla would be able to taste the change in her blood as her arousal increased. Knowing that the faster her blood paced, the easier it was to purify the taint in her system.

Yui felt as if her body was becoming jelly. Her legs growing limp as the wound on her ankle was still open. Carla had switched knees, feasting from the inside of her other thigh. The first stamp he made still oozing her blood; knowing that they likely left their wounds open to keep the blood flowing. Unable to look away from Shin as he undressed before her, she was inexplicably being drawn deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole with Shin and Carla before her.

Shin reached out to take Yui's left hand, placing it on his chest while leaning into Yui's neck. At first just taking a deep breath, of which only Yui could hear, but it had its desired effect. Yui's body trembled at Shin's voice, his left hand coming up behind Yui's torso, taking a firm grip on her body. The beat of her heart had grown exponentially in the last several minutes; there was no way Carla didn't know what Shin was doing to her.

Light feathery kisses along her shoulder, Shin could hear her labored breathing; deciding to stir the pot further, "You know you miss me." Following his words with the grazing of his fangs along her skin, his left hand squeezing Yui's side making her flinch in the chair. Her knee coming in to squeeze Carla's head; his movements slowing as he looked up along enough to give a placed look of dissatisfaction at Shin.

Yui's hands wandered up to Shin's shoulder to pull him closer, digging her nails into the back of his right shoulder to give him a reply, parting her lips just long enough to whimper, "Yes." Shin satisfied with her response and tantalizing Yui in front of Carla, reasserting Yui's feelings with Carla present.

Squirming in her seat, Yui's skin was going numb. Her vision beginning to blur. The only sound she could hear was that of her heart, the feast before Shin and Carla, and a voice that sounded much like her own in the distance. The voice in the distance seemed to be talking to her, but she couldn't make out what it was saying. Trying to move her limbs to adjust her posturing, Yui found it futile. Shin had a firm grip around her torso with his left hand; Carla had his fangs seeped in her right breast while his right hand was up the bottom of her gown, rubbing the back of his fingers across her stomach and abdomen. Yui wasn't going anywhere; deciding to do her best to enjoy what sensations remained, Yui looked down at her body. Carla had trailed blood from one adornment to another, Shin seemed to be focusing on her neck and arms; occasionally breaking to plant a taunting kiss on Yui's cheek closest to her lips while muttering something that her body responded to positively.

Being overtaken by the ecstasy and blood loss, the room grew dimmer. "I think it's enough…" Yui muttered. Carla and Shin didn't stop, they continued to select a new site of which to brand. Vision fading the black, the last thing Yui could see and feel was Carla and Shin's fangs deeply embedded in her flesh. Pulling what seemed to be an endless amount from her body while other parts of her body continued to bleed out.

"There are so many!" The voice said.

"So many of what?" Yui asked in her blindness, knowing that she had become unconscious at this point, but something was coming into view. It was the same apple tree that she often seemed to visit during her unconscious state. A girl was standing next to it, she was a near exact replica of Yui but had different features. "Are you me?" Yui asked.

"And I, you!" the image smiled back at Yui. She was holding an apple in her hand, the full tree still swaying above her, "They are beautiful aren't they?" Yui's image looked up at the bustling and vibrant tree.

Walking cautiously over to the vision, "Yes, they are all so red!"

"They are filled with so much potential, and all of them delicious when eaten…" The visions voice trailed, pulling the Apple up to her lips and brushing it tenderly amongst her skin, "They smell just as beautiful. You've done a fantastic job of cultivating them." Smiling behind the Apple pressed to her lips while turning her gaze to Yui.

Yui looked a little closer at this girl, her irises were that of a feline's; gold through and through with black pupils. Her hair platinum, her skin the palest alabaster that Yui had ever seen, and her demeanor somehow made Yui feel at ease. An aura seemed to emanate from her that gave off a light that was warm but had confidence in who she was. The vision before her did not exhibit the same behaviors that Yui did. It was as if this was what she aspired to be.

"Which one do you have in your hand?" Yui asked the vision.

The image removed the Apple from her lips and began to step towards Yui. Reaching her destination, grabbing Yui's hand firmly and smiling at her, "I have the one that leads to happiness, but you have to hurry… time is running out!" Placing the Apple into Yui's awaiting hand.

Yui had looked down at the apple that was placed in her hand only to see sand slipping through her fingers. Each granule seeming magnified as if it was every encounter and memory she had with each of them all in one. "What happ-pened…" Yui's voice trailed as she looked up to see the vision completely gone. Deciding to walk to the edge of the water, the sand wedging itself between her bare toes. Looking out across the vast blue water, Yui nodded to herself as she held her hands clasped to her chest.

It was time.

Turning around, walking up under the tree, her head tilting up to look at which apple she was to pick. Reaching up to the one she knew she wanted, a smile spread across her face, "I can do this!"

Her fingers reached the top of an apple and gave it a firm yank, "I want…you…"

 **Special Note: The remaining chapters will be specialty chapters for an individual(s) with Yui. These in itself will be released into 3-4 chapters per individual character development into the "final conclusion" of Yui's choice with that individual(s). I won't be doing "Ecstasy, Manservant, etc." individual endings, but some of each of the branches may classified as one of those types of endings depending on how the reader perceives the "ending". There is certainly more chapters coming based on Yui's choice! :)**

 **Thank you so much for your support, loyalty, and reviews! I cherish them all! :D**


	56. Only Time Will Tell - Sakamaki Prologue

"Bothersome," Reiji breathed while straightening his attire before the mirror. Running a brush through his hair a final time before pulling a piece of lint off his jacket; a scarf hanging around his neck but left unfurled as they were not outside yet. Satisfied with his appearance, he turned to the door and strode into the hallway.

"It's hard to believe they can't figure it out," Shu chimed from the left side of Reiji, voicing his skepticism, as he walked past Reiji's room. Meandering his way to the intended destination, eyeing his brothers attire noting that it seemed formal and well thought out, as usual.

"It's inexcusable," Reiji replied to Shu, commenting on the fact that Carla and Shin Tsukinami housed Yui for several months after her awakening, unable to undo the stasis that she seemed to presently be in. "They likely triggered something during her awakening that caused this to happen. Dull-witted individuals will only bring about calamity," Reiji added while continuing to walk down the hall with Shu. Shu had closed his eyes but kept walking alongside Reiji while they reached the main chamber room that lead outside.

"Those assholes probably botched something, and now they want us to fix it," Ayato quipped from a chair below, "They better not have hurt her."

"Hrmmm? You mean that they haven't spoiled our Bitch-chan?" Laito mused a smile surfacing and an amused devilish chuckle from under his breath at the thought that Yui hadn't been claimed by anyone yet.

Sighing from a nearby wall, his back perched up against it, but remaining calm and quiet; Subaru often hated the antics in the household over Yui. Tiresome, dull, and annoying were words that came to mind. Keeping his eyes focused on his brothers in the room as a hastily tossed on jacket and scarf were on his body.

"I wonder what kind of trap they will try and lure us into, Teddy," Kanato spoke into the ear of his bear while looking up at Shu and Reiji who were now coming down the stairs, "we will be ready for it, won't we?" A gleam of excitement emanating from his eyes as the fire flickered that was lit in the nearby fireplace.

"Well, it has been several months since the blood moon. I doubt they will try anything given their numbers," Reiji added, moving a free hand to push up his glasses while peering at Subaru who was merely watching everyone.

"It doesn't matter, we've been requested," Ayato added. Annoyed that it was cold as hell outside and he felt like he was getting dressed to live in an igloo. Grabbing his gloves from his lap as he stood up to begin his departure.

Shu looked at his brothers and nodded as if affirming that it was time for them to go.

Each of them got into the car one by one, the door finally closing behind the last of them as the familiar got around the vehicle and began driving them to their destination. Not much was said during the trip other than placed glares, Kanato talking to Teddy in hushed tones, Reiji reading a book, and Shu listening to his music while appearing to take a nap. Ayato focused his attention out the nearest window while keeping his arms crossed, Subaru had his eyes closed but his legs crossed and arms folded up into one another; lastly Laito had his head rested against the headrest with his hat tilted slightly forward to cover his eyes.

The car eventually stopped in front of a manor that Shu and Reiji recognized. The driver quickly disembarked from the driver seat and opened the door for the Sakamaki's, permitting their departure from the rear of the vehicle.

"Isn't this…" Shu began to ask before Reiji replied, "Yes, it is. I had wondered what happened to this place. To think they have been living within its walls all this time." Reiji's scarf is already wrapped around his neck, working his gloves on as he steps out of the car. Shu adjusting his attire as the snow whipped past his face, blowing his blonde tussles around. "Let's get inside already," Ayato's voice grew impatient as he stood next to Shu with his arms crossed. Subaru stepping out after Ayato, shoving him forward out of his way, "Move!" Kanato joining his brothers, wedging himself free of the cars grasp and standing to the left side of Reiji. Laito being the last one to leave the vehicle, "Hrm, all this cold weather can't be good for her… skin," chuckling as the last word slipped from his lips, implying an alternate meaning.

"Give it a rest, would you?" Ayato sneered at Laito, rolling his eyes at his brothers' ceaseless perversity. "Besides, she's titless. Not like you could see them anyways," Ayato reminded Laito. Reiji sighed while Subaru turned to Laito and punched him in his right shoulder, "Shaddap!" Ayato got ready to belt one back into Subaru before hearing Reiji as the voice of reason, "Must we go through this again?" Glaring at the three of them bickering. Reiji's eyes flashed a vibrant red to let them know of his level of irritation at their antics. "Tch!" Ayato and Subaru clicked in unison, glancing the other way opposite of their irritation.

The six of them made their way to the door of the outstretched manor. The nearby familiar taking the liberty of making their presence known through the use of the knocker. Standing idly by while waiting for the next actions; the door began to open slowly before a servant wearing a hooded cloak pulled the door back far enough so that they could enter; snow whipped past the entry way and into the adjacent hallway once it was opened. The hooded servant kept their head down and didn't speak a word to the entering members, only moving the sleeve of the robe to motion which way the newly arrived guests needed to head towards.

Carla appeared before them soon after the door had closed to the manor. His eyes peering over the scarf of which he wore, his arms crossed, and his clothes pressed and clean. Without saying anything to the Sakamaki's, only moving his head briefly to denote that they needed to follow him. Disappearing into a nearby hallway, the Sakamaki's followed into what would either be a trap or to find Yui waiting for them. As they followed Carla, they noticed Shin was seated in a nearby chair next to something that looked like a solid slab of wood covered with a white tablecloth.

The Sakamaki brothers took their seats, undressing their warm winter wear as Carla began to explain what had happened and what was going to happen.

"Yui is…" Carla began to explain, "with us, but not in the sense that you might imagine."

Shu and Reiji looking at one another, Shu taking his ear buds out and placing them within the neckline of his buttoned shirt. Reiji pushed his glasses up with a finger, before straightening his posture in the chair of which he sat, awaiting the next words.

"During the process, we had to submerge her into a liquid that was intended to stop the external bleeding of any sorts, automatically causing coagulation of the blood to prevent further loss of blood. Instead, it seemed to…" Carla stopped, trying his best to figure out how to explain what happened.

"It's easier if we just show you," Shin proclaimed. Moving his hand to the linen that was draped over the large object nearby.

Subaru's eyes quickly darted to the object beneath the cloth and was ready to jump up and berate Shin when Kanato put his right hand on Subaru's arm. Looking at him and shaking his head. Kanato's eyes were dark with worry and anger, the only other expression of his emotions was the firm grip he had on Teddy.

Shin pulled the material off of what looked like wood granules, but upon further inspection looked closer to Yui encased in an amber-like substance. The liquid she was submerged in had become hardened and formed a tomb of sorts around her body.

"What did you assholes do to her?" Ayato finally addressing the elephant in the room.

Shin getting ready to retort back to Ayato, still sour about losing a match to him several months prior, when Carla raised his hand to silence Shin.

"We only did what was best for her, she would have bled out had we not put her in the solution. Her body was having some difficulties with what was happening. However, this wasn't supposed to happen." Carla spoke, referencing that he had never seen the solution turn into a hard substance as such.

Without saying a word, Laito got up from his seat, walked around behind Shin and knelt next to Yui's capsule. Running his hands over the material, it was still warm to the touch, "So, she's alive then."

Carla nodding his head, "Her body continues to radiate heat. We don't know if her awakening was successful or not, however. We've tried what we can to free her from the hardened liquid, but nothing has worked."

Reiji opened the front of his jacket and took out a small notebook with a pen, making a note on it before asking, "What specifically have you tried?"

A small smile had shown itself just beyond Carla's scarf that Reiji caught while glimpsing at him. His gold eyes emanating with a prospect of hope. Carla snapped his fingers and quickly after a familiar joined the room. In its hands was a stack of notes that looked to have been compiled with a high amount of detail and information.

"A gift from us to you," Carla clarified. The familiar took the materials near Reiji and placed them into a satchel, buckled it, and then put it alongside Reiji. Putting his notepad away and aptly clicking his pen while narrowing his eyes at Carla. Reiji admired Carla but at the same time saw him as a rival of not only intelligence but his ability to see how people move ahead much like a great chess player, "I will review them once we have returned." Reiji stood up, bowing to Carla as a sign of respect, before picking the satchel up and heading towards the car.

Laito had become content staring at Yui through the amber material while the remainder of his siblings continued to sit nearby. Kanato was whispering something to Teddy that even Subaru couldn't make out despite sitting next to his purple-haired brother. "Have you tried breaking it?" Ayato asked as if they wouldn't have tried the simplest of options.

"Do you think we are stupid? Of course, we have!" Shin growled at Ayato.

"Maybe I should use your face to see if it will budge," Ayato counters Shin's taunt, making a threat of it but also deciding that using brute force would also likely be a bad idea. Under additional consideration, Yui might shatter with the hardened substance if she couldn't be separated from it another way.

Shu sat quietly contemplating possibilities when hearing the arguing between Ayato and Shin, turning his head towards Ayato and giving him a cold stare. Ayato scoffing at Shin a final time before sitting a little further back in his chair crossing his arms. Shu turning his gaze to Shin and sizing him up as he sat firing off at his brother, "I don't think you want to start this right now. Here. In front of him, do you?" Shu motioning to Shin's behavior in front of Carla.

Shin thinking about his actions and acknowledging that he didn't want to dishonor his brother or status, and decided to lean back in his chair and keep his commentary to himself. Crossing his arms and one leg while staring at Shu, dissatisfied at how quickly Shu had put a stop to things without saying so much as a few sentences.

Carla could feel the pain of the Endzeit creeping up his torso again, several months without Yui's blood had caused the disease to start working its way through his system again. It still wasn't as bad as it was previously, but without her blood to battle it, the pain was coming back along with its infectious means of spreading. Tightening the material of his glove to make sure it was properly fastened before standing up. "Yui will be transported to your place of residence so that can attempt to successfully free her from this. In which case, we ask that you allow her to choose of her own volition."

Shu nodded, "You have my word. I will ask, however, how do you expect us to transport her?"

"I believe that is where I come in," a familiar voice said from behind Shu. Annoyed that they resorted to his father, it was undoubtedly going to be something else later on as his father didn't get involved unless there was a motive behind it. Remembering that Karl had danced with Yui that night, Shu knew that this was likely for his own benefit as much as his sons'.

Karl stepped to the left of Shu, and the right of Shin, standing in between both of their seats, "I have an easy and quick manner to get her there. Unharmed, and without restrictions." Moving his left hand from inside of his cloak, pushing his hand a little further beyond the cuff of the sleeve of his jacket to begin drawing an image in the air with his finger. After which, muttering a chant and then snapping his fingers. Yui's encasement had vanished before them leaving no trace that she was ever there in the first place.

Laito, as if in disbelief, began waving his hand in front of him in a playful manner, "Bitch-chan has been spirited away!"

Carla and Shin both standing up, bidding their guests farewell before they began departing the room. "You know your way out?" Carla asked of Karl, expecting a positive acknowledgment of the question.

"Of course! You forget, this is mine after all!" Winking at Carla before seeing Shin turn towards Carla and ask the meaning of the comment. Carla shuffled Shin beyond the chamber to let the remainder of individuals finish their business.

"Where exactly did you take her?" Shu asked, a timid threat resting on the edges of his voice.

"To a place where she will be safe and have the ability to observe all of those that came before her, in peace," Karl replied, his eyes turning to Kanato to imply that he knew exactly the destination he spoke of.

Kanato's eyes growing a bit bigger and colder than usual, pursing his lips together out of slight anger that she would be placed there. Standing up with Teddy still tightly wrapped in his arms and heading outside to join Reiji in the car. The sooner he could get home to view her, the better.

Subaru taking Kanato's lead and wrapping himself back up with his jacket and scarf before disembarking.

Laito joined Ayato in listening to the conversation between their father and Shu.

"What is your interest in all of this?" Shu asked Karl, a tint of his irritation showing through.

"My interest is that of having the best interest of the intended outcome," Karl spoke, his lips curling at the edges while tantalizing Shu with aloof responses.

"Why not just tell us?" Ayato added to the conversation.

Karl turning his gaze to Ayato, walking towards him and taking a seat next to him that was formally Reiji's seat, "That would let on to all the fun waiting in store! Now where would the amusement be if I told you how to get Yui free?"

Laito's amused expression growing to that of dull and annoyed, "So there is a way. You just refuse to help us." Putting his hands in his pockets and staring at Karl a final time while tightening the grip of his fedora on his head, "Then so be it."

Ayato watched as Laito left the room, now only left with Shu and Karl.

"My my, such determined youth!" Karl gave a halfhearted chuckle while reaching up to Ayato's head with his right hand and ruffling his hair.

Ayato batted Karl's hand away while standing up, "Knock that shit off! I'm not a kid anymore y'know! Besides, I don't need your help. I've never needed your help! Yui is mine, so back off!" Finally finished shouting at Karl, Ayato zipped his jacket up and wrapped his scarf around his head several times out of frustration. Stomping out of the area to wait in the car while Shu finished up.

"I second that thought," Shu muttered to Karl who was still fixated on Ayato leaving, "We don't need your help."

"How would you have gotten Yui home if I had not come along?" Karl asked Shu in a mocking tone.

Refusing to give Karl another moment of his time, Shu plucked his earbuds from his buttoned shirt and began walking towards the exit. Finally getting his earbuds in all the way, he could hear Karl saying something in the background, but instead just raised his hand to wave goodbye to him as he disembarked the manor to head to the car.

Several hours later, Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Laito, Kanato, and Subaru had all seen Yui first hand crystallized in the material within the room that Kanato kept his dolls. It was a fitting place for Yui when they all thought about it. The room where the brides had been set to be viewed and remembered in their finest splendor before their lives had been taken; their souls mangled into familiars, and their flesh put on display for all the mirrors to see for eternity. Each of them had left one by one before Yui was left in the room by herself.

Mertz had been watching from the sidelines for some time and had even followed the Sakamaki brothers back to ensure Yui was safe. He finally had a moment to himself with Yui, pushing the cloak back to see himself in a nearby reflection. Richter had been disguised for far too long that it was a relief to see his own reflection. Looking down at Yui encased in the crystalline material, his hand began to tremble as it ran over the hard surface just above her face.

"If only you hadn't trusted them-m," Richter's voice quivered, his eyes getting watery at the memory of how gentle and sweet Yui was.

"I knew it was you," Karl's voice spoke from a corner of the nearby room. Joining Richter who was still dressed in the attire he used to conceal himself as Mertz.

Richter didn't bother turning his head to greet his brother but instead quelled his emotions of love and emptiness to that of anger and hatred. "What business do you have here?" Richter asked.

"I came to check in on her. I really am curious to see if they can pull this off. If not, to the victor goes the spoils!" Karl grinned at Richter, implying that he knew of a way to get Yui out in a heartbeat, but instead wanted to wait to see if his sons could figure it out. "However, considering I know your capabilities, you're better off just leaving her with us."

Richter not appreciating his brothers' taunts turned around to give him a firm dissatisfied look.

"Oh? Do you think you have a chance?" Karl insulted Richter further. Walking up closer to him within a distance that Karl could whisper to Richter, "You thought you had a chance with _her_ too… and yet, you never could get her out of my grasp no matter how hard you tried!" A sneer in Karl's voice as he finished the last segment of his sentence.

Richter's emotions boiling over the top, his instinctual reaction was to punch Karl for his remarks on Cordelia. Balling up his fist, he took a swing at Karl only to find himself stopped mid punch.

Sighing with a larger satisfied grin on his face, Karl made a clicking sound on his tongue, "Tsk Tsk."

Richter attempted to move his limbs only to find himself completely immobilized by whatever his brother was using against him.

"You should know by now…" Karl paused while staring Richter in the eyes, "If I desire it, they all become mine in the end." Flicking his wrist, Richter vanished from before him, allowing Karl space to walk closer to Yui. Running his gloved hand across the top of the stiff material, tracing fine lines around Yui's body as she lay within.

"You too will become _mine_. I can only hope you choose that on your own…" Karl's voice trailed as his right hand began to trace the lines up Yui's body before stopping on top of her heart, "Or I will make that decision for you." Tapping the glass with his index finger to send a reverb through the glass that caused Yui's heart to jump with excitement.

Removing his finger from Yui's encasement, folding his arm behind his back, clasping his hands together. Looking a final time over Yui's body before turning around to leave the room, "We will just have to wait to see what you do..."

Karl flicked a nearby switch on the wall to darken the room.

"Only time will tell…"


	57. An Eternal Promise Pt 1 (Kanato x Yui)

Sighing under his breath, Laito had been sitting in a chair near Yui as she continued to slumber within the amber-like material. His hands folded neatly together and his chin resting on the top of them, his eyes peered down at her face as his mind daydreamed of their future together. Too busy in his own thoughts, he did not hear his brother enter the room.

Kanato opened the door quickly as Laito's scent was caught leading into the bridal room. A place Kanato kept immaculate; an effort to preserve his dolls and memories of each of the brides before their bodies and souls had been taken, "She's still alive," Kanato spoke, reminding Laito to keep his hands off of Yui until that time had come.

Laito perked up at his brothers' voice, lifting his chin from his hands and sitting upright in the chair his body was positioned in. Turning quickly to Kanato and gracing his presence with a smile, "I wonder what type of familiar we could make with a soul so powerful," Laito's eyes gleamed with anticipation. "If we took the heart from her chest, would that disrupt the flow of the creation?" Kanato asked, thinking about how Cordelia's essence transferred with the heart. If they removed the heart to transplant into another body, Yui would likely remain, which begged the question; would her body become a soulless husk? Incapable of being transformed into a familiar, it would mean only her body would remain for display.

"Tch, it doesn't matter, because she's still alive. We shouldn't even be having this conversation," Ayato chimed from the doorway. Knowing his brothers were up to something. Ayato had tailed Kanato down to where Yui was being kept.

Laito and Kanato stopped their conversation briefly to glance at one another before turning their attention to Ayato, "What type of creation do you think she'd make?" Laito asked Ayato. As Ayato walked over to where Yui lay, he placed his right hand on the top of the surface just over Yui's right hand. Moving his hand ever so slightly across the surface, nearly pulling his hand back as he felt Yui's heart beating through the crystalline material, "I don't think she will make any type of creation," Ayato finally replied, taking his hand off of surface before putting his hand in his pocket. Continuing to gaze through the yellowed material that housed Yui, his mind fluttered to the possibility that she wouldn't choose him. Rather than dwell on the subject, turning his attention to Kanato, "Have you inspected the outside of this yet to see if they missed something?"

Kanato looked towards a nearby spread of items that were his tools used to work on the brides, making them ready for display, "I was preparing to begin before I was interrupted," Kanato confirmed to Ayato while glaring at Laito who had been disrupting his space of which to examine Yui.

Laito chuckled under his breath while getting up out of the chair, adjusting his fedora and pulling at his shirt that lay on his torso before half-heartedly saluting Ayato and leaving the room without another word. Curious as to what Kanato would find and what Ayato was scheming, Laito would remain cautious of the motives of not only his immediate siblings; but of the entire family.

Ayato placed a hand on Kanato's shoulder and lightly patted it, "Let me know what you find out," Ayato instructed. Removing his hand from his brother, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few pieces of wrapped candy and placing them on the nearby workstation Kanato had created for himself. Deciding to let Kanato get started, Ayato left the room and returned to his other duties.

Kanato still had Teddy gripped firmly in his arms from earlier. Rather than leave Teddy unattended, he picked up the bear to take with him when following Laito. Annoyed that someone sat in Teddy's chair, Kanato moved over to it and brushed it off with his hand before setting the bear in its seat, "Teddy…" Kanato paused while smiling to himself, "Enjoy the show!" Exhibiting a little excitement in his voice as he wandered to the spread tools and picked up a bone saw. His flexible fingers wrapping around the handle of the blade, his other hand bracing his body atop a portion of the amber material. His feet helping his body jump up on top of Yui's casing, bringing his knees to rest atop the structure.

Lining up the bone saw with the top edge of the hardened substance just over Yui's head, Kanato couldn't help but look down at Yui as he hovered above her, inches between the two of them. Her skin seemed to glow despite the material she was surrounded in, her scent ever-present, and her features at complete peace. Her lips curled in a demure way that made her appear as if she was smiling softly, but in a charming manner of which Kanato found himself missing.

"Yui?" Kanato softly spoke, as if checking to see if she could hear him. Yui's features remained unchanged and her body stiff as a statue within the mixture. Deciding that it was ridiculous that she could hear him, focusing his eyes upward to begin sawing the material from around Yui's body. At first lightly sawing back and forth, but several minutes later growing frustrated that he seemed to not be making a dent in it and picking up the pace. Pulling the blade away from the edge and blowing the dust around the incision to see that he hadn't even scuffed the material. Holding the blade of the saw up within eye view, seeing that all the teeth on the edge of the saw had been completely ground down to the metal. Twisting his torso, setting the bone saw to the side and instead, grabbing another tool to attempt to break Yui free. Lifting the hammer and pick within his hands to a similar area, he sought to wedge the nail head of the pick into the same area he had been working with the saw. Knocking the hammer to the horizontal segment of the pick to drive the pointed end through the crystalline material with no success. Frustrated that nothing seemed to work, Kanato threw the hammer away from where he was.

Deciding to take a different approach, Kanato climbed off the top of the structure and stood next to where Ayato had put some wrapped candies. Kanato picked one up in his fingertips inspecting the wrapper suspiciously, "Strange," he spoke aloud but more so rhetorically for himself, "I wonder why he would bring these…" Kanato could not remember the last time Ayato brought him candy. Likely an effort to attempt to motivate his youngest triplet and or keep him placated so that he would continue to search for a solution for Yui. Bringing the other end of the shiny green wrapper in between his fingertips while lightly tugging on the candy to unfurl it. Kanato still peering out over Yui's situation while fumbling with the wrapper in his hands. The exterior of the candy was soft, Kanato noted, likely chocolate or a marshmallow of some sort. Lifting the sweet to his lips, the smell of the sugar alone was enough to remind him of how Yui tasted. Placing the candy into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue, it was milk chocolate.

Tucking the wrapper into his pocket while walking around the amber substance, his left hand feeling the contours of the material in addition to rubbing his fingertips around areas that seemed smoother than others. Finally walking over to where Teddy still sat, picking the bear up and instead, taking the seat while placing Teddy into his lap. Wrapping his arms around the stuffed bear firmly while continuing to focus on Yui's body that was trapped before him. He couldn't feel a way into the amber by merely inspecting it, this substance was something new to him entirely.

Kanato's eyes focused on the details of Yui; still wrapped in a nightgown and a piece of jewelry Kanato wasn't familiar with; still attached to her chest while the rest of her body had bite marks on it from her final cleansing with the Tsukinami's. The more Kanato focused on the stamps that adorned Yui's body, the more he could feel his anger bubbling inside of him. Gripping Teddy tighter till Kanato found himself so enthralled at the idea of destroying the Tsukinami's that the sound of a nearby grandfather clock startled him into his current situation. Turning his eyes over to the time on the clock, taking note that he had been at this far longer than he had anticipated. Some rest would likely do him good. Getting up out of the chair, turning to the doorway; Kanato began to open the door before looking back at where Yui lay in the room. The idea of leaving her alone sent a shiver of anxiety through his body. "If one of them were to see her out of there instead of me…" Kanato spoke to himself, contemplating an alternate course of action, "It looks like we will be sleeping here tonight, Teddy."

He smiled softly at the fact that even though Yui would not feel his embrace, he would be close to her. It was unusual for him to sleep pleasantly, to begin with, knowing that Yui would be safe under his care until he could figure something out would give him peace of mind. Climbing back on top of the hard amber material, Kanato began settling himself to lay down on top of it. Using his right arm to brace his head while staring at the door, his left arm gripped gently around Teddy. Curling his legs up together and getting comfortable, the warmth that Yui' was exhibiting through the casing was comforting to Kanato. Sleep coming for him almost immediately, he struggled to keep his eyes open until finally, his dreams lifted him to a destination unknown.

The next day…

Kanato woke up to find himself and Teddy wrapped underneath a blanket within his room. Quickly waking up as a panic arose in his body that Yui had been left unattended with his brothers; Kanato had his night clothes still on. He slipped on some slippers next to his bed before shuffling sleepily down to the bridal room. Hurriedly opening the door to find several of his siblings around Yui.

"What are you doing to her? GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kanato shouted, Teddy hanging from his right hand while his left hand was balled into a fist. His hair disheveled from sleeping in his bed, his darkly circled eyes wide, and his stance firm as his brothers turned to greet his presence.

"What are we doing to her?" Reiji asked as if insulted by Kanato's line of accusations, "I think the better question to ask is _What did you do to her_?" Reiji's arms were crossed into one another while peering at Kanato in a questionable manner.

Briefly looking at Reiji, Kanato knew he wasn't joking. Peering into space in between Reiji and Subaru, he could see something had changed visibly about Yui's condition. Walking closer to his brothers, Kanato lifted Teddy into his arms and wrapped his left arm around the bottom of the stuffed bear, "When did this happen?" Kanato finally asked. Awestruck at the amount of material missing from the large block that used to encompass Yui previously. His eyes wandering around where he had been working to see that all the cornered edges had smoothed themselves out and a considerable amount of the hardened liquid was now around their feet. Trickling into a nearby drain as the thick fluid was slow moving while it drained. Reaching up to touch the new surface to find it still warm but it was still a solid block, "I don't know," Kanato finally answering Reiji's question.

"I thought I told you to tell me if you found something, and instead I hear it from him?" Ayato scolds Kanato, pointing at Reiji. "What the hell were you doing down here anyways?" Ayato asks Reiji.

"I came to see if I could gather a sample of the block that is currently surrounding Yui to find Kanato asleep on top of it. Instead, I took him to his room, dressed him in proper attire, and put him in bed," Reiji clarified as if giving a witness testimonial to the situation.

"So, you're keeping our beloved Bitch-chan from us and being selfish?" Laito accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kanato glared at Ayato and Laito standing across from him. He really had no idea what had happened.

"We won't get anywhere by questioning him needlessly," Shu finally chimed while peering at Kanato's expressions. Recognizing his brothers' facial features of self-doubt and confusion; Kanato really had no idea what had happened.

Laito, Ayato, and Reiji all seemed to glare down at Kanato. After their peace had been made with the situation, heading towards the door. Shu joining shortly behind them and nodding at Kanato on the way out. Subaru leaving as well, "I believe you. Just help her," Subaru whispered to Kanato before briskly leaving Kanato alone.

Turning towards Yui, Kanato could now get a clear look at what had transpired. Looking under the table, the amber colored liquid was dripping off, but no exit area was present as to where the fluid was escaping from. Running his hands around the edges again, the surface seemed to warm up more than before as if responding to his touch. Wanting to test his theory, Kanato pressed his cheek to the side of the capsule and got no response. Setting Teddy on a nearby counter, Kanato rubbed both of his hands around the top, sides and finally around the bottom portions exposed beyond the table.

Nothing was happening.

Finally deciding to replicate his movements from the night before, climbing on top of the firm surface and laying his head down. Waiting several moments before moving his body up and checking to see if the mass had decreased in size.

Nothing had changed.

Frustrated that he couldn't yield a result of any type, climbed off the table and picked up Teddy. Deciding that maybe it was a coincidence that whatever was happening, had happened, but he was still frazzled from his rude awakening thanks to Reiji's efforts. Kanato sighed while turning around to head back up to his room to shower; looking at Teddy in his hands before an idea entered his mind.

"I think I will leave you here to guard her. I can't trust them!" Kanato spoke to Teddy. Slipping his hands inside Teddy's vest, brushing the fur on his torso before working the vest off entirely; taking Teddy's eyepatch off and finally pulling one end of the red bow that adorned Teddy's neck. Gently setting his bear on the floor before taking a few paces back. It unnerved him to leave Teddy alone as his brothers would often times threaten to throw him in the fire if they found him, but given that this was for Yui and Teddy would not be in his stuffed animal form; it was unlikely his brothers would attempt anything.

As Kanato spoke, his eyes adjusted to the height of Teddy who was now becoming fully animated into his oversized vicious bear form, "Stay here until I return. Watch her and make sure no one interferes. Protect her as if she were me." Peering around the edges of Teddy's features, Kanato knew it would be a tight fit for him in this room, but he could still manage to fight if it came down to it.

Teddy gave an affirmative grunt to acknowledge his orders from Kanato before walking towards Yui. His limbs clumsy in a smaller environment and knocking over a selection of tools that Kanato had left out. Finally finding a spot to sit and wait, Teddy adjusted his hind legs to his side while moving his front limbs to lower his body into a resting position near Yui. Keeping his head perched to stare at the door as Kanato stepped beyond it, closing it behind him.

Kanato began his ascent to his room, contemplating what specifically would have caused a reaction from whatever was keeping Yui encased. As he thought of the substance around her body, a vivid image flashed across his mind. Blushing a modest tint as he brought his fingers to his lips, "Did I?" Kanato asked himself, pondering if he had kissed Yui at some point the day prior while he lay atop her frozen body. Holding onto the railing of the stairs as he made his way to his door, his thoughts lost in the night before. Remembering how she lay before him completely still, deciding that he would give her a soft peck even if she couldn't feel it before sleep had completely taken him. Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed Subaru watching him nearby. Sitting quietly in a nearby chair as Kanato passed by. Subaru taking note of the way Kanato had been acting, it was obvious he had an interest in Yui even if he didn't say it outright.

Meanwhile…

As Kanato had left the room, Teddy leaned forward and smelt the hardened substance around Yui. Thinking that it smelled sweet, began lapping at it with his tongue. The warm sensation reminded Teddy of a time when Kanato had treated him to something delicious while they had been out in the forest. Licking several times before satisfied, settling back into position and awaiting Kanato's return. The silence had been difficult on Teddy as he continued to sit there, looking around the room for potential threats to see nothing before him. Looking down at Yui, he wondered why Kanato had placed such an importance on this girl that he would be summoned individually to protect her. Deciding to nudge Yui with his nose only for it to be met with a bump of hard material against his flesh. Breathing a sigh of frustration at the fact it didn't budge, Teddy laid back down onto his paws and awaited his master's return.

Several hours had gone by, and Kanato still hadn't returned. Deciding to take a nap, Teddy rolled onto his side and threw his left paw over Yui's encasement, pulling it off the table and within this grasp. Cradling the structure within his paws but against his chest, as he drifted into a light slumber. Licking the top of the amber material again to acquire the sweet taste that seemed to emanate from the substance itself. The warmth of Yui's body reaching through to Teddy from the cold room, allowing the bear to fall into a peaceful slumber.

Awaking a time later, Teddy had woken up as he felt something stirring within his grasp. Looking down, he could see that Yui laid in his arms free of restraint, but smelling sweetly of what she was encased in. Deciding to help himself to whatever it was, Teddy began licking Yui clean of the amber fluid that lay upon her body. Her eyes are still closed, but appearing to be resting. Finally getting it clean of her skin and clothes as best he could, he continued to keep her wrapped in his paws until Kanato returned.

Occasionally moving to adjust his body, Teddy noticed Yui's body beginning to twitch. Relaxing his arms and legs to avoid scratching her as she laid within his grasp. Her hands gripping onto his fur as her senses started to come to her.

Yui opened her eyes to be greeted by the floor. The same liquid that she had been encased in was now sprawled before her as it systematically drained itself into a nearby floor opening. Using her arms to sit upright, Yui noticed the room to be dimly lit, however, remembering that she had been here before. Peering to her right, she could see each of the former brides lined up and displayed beautifully. The first time she had seen them, she was terrified, but to now awaken in a room with them; it was soothing. A calm coming over her body acknowledging that she was no longer in the Tsukinami's house but instead within the Sakamaki residence.

Moving her feet around, Yui kicked a nearby scalpel that lay on the floor in addition to the worn down bone saw that Kanato had discarded previously. Wiggling her toes, Yui moved her hand back to brace herself on something before standing up; an emotion of surprise and panic rising when instead of grabbing a flat wall or a table, something soft and furry lay under her hand. Turning her head to view what it was that she caught onto, her golden eyes growing wider and her mouth opening as a gasp escaped her lips. Quickly shuffling backward while grabbing a blunt object from nearby, attempting to get away from the oversized bear that loomed before her.

Teddy lifted his left paw to avoid hurting Yui as she scampered away in a hurry, grabbing a hammer that had been on the floor previously. Putting his paw back down and attempting to stand on all fours while pursuing Yui. Pushing the table, that she laid on previously, out of the way with his nose to see Yui pressed with her back against the door holding the hammer up as if she was ready to swing for the fences. Teddy had no intention of hurting Yui but likely didn't recognize him as he was. Deciding that rather appear imposing, to take a different approach to Yui.

Adjusting his frontal paws to assist him in laying his body flatter, his feet folding out behind him and his head lying flat on the floor. Several rings of fur coming up behind Teddy's face as he laid his massive form down for Yui to see that he wasn't a threat to her. Laying his ears back flat while exhaling a large gust of breath towards Yui's direction.

Yui held the hammer high in her arms, ready to swing at a moment's notice while staring at the larger than life bear within the room. As Yui looked around the chamber, there was no area large enough for this bear to get through; so how did it get in here? Studying the behavior of the creature in front of her, she noticed something that seemed familiar. The gargantuan bear was missing an eye, and it looked as if it had been sewn shut with care from the injury. Remembering that all of the Sakamaki's had a strength of sorts that they were each bestowed with, many of them exhibiting signs of spell usage, it was entirely possible that this was one of those spells. Yui thought through her actions a little more carefully, contemplating in her mind what this could be before looking at a nearby segment of shelving that had something she recognized. It was the red ribbon that was typically around Teddy's neck. The same ribbon that Kanato had used to restrain her body while he introduced himself to her when she had just arrived.

Biting her lip as she thought, Yui could suddenly taste her own blood. Reaching up to her lips while feeling around, canines had pierced the flesh of her skin when she bit her lip. Licking her lips while her tongue explored the inside of her mouth with more thought, Yui continued to stare up at the bear before her who now seemed to be waiting for a response from her. Letting forth little whines in her direction that he was trying to get her attention.

Yui questioned the possibility of who the bear truly was. Before she could doubt herself further, it slipped her lips, "Teddy?" Still holding the hammer cautiously in her hand while inspecting the bear.

Grunting at Yui's question to acknowledge a positive response that it was his name. Licking his chops before continuing to stare at Yui.

Dropping the hammer at her feet, Yui's questioning golden windows continued to peer at Teddy as she stepped closer to him. Step by step, finally getting within range of Teddy's snout, "Is Kanato coming back?"

Teddy moving his ears around and giving a soft grunt to say that he was coming back.

A soft smile spread across Yui's face, knowing that Kanato cared enough to place his most prized possession to watch over her. Looking around the floor, whatever had happened to her, it must have been for a reason. Licking her lips again to taste the remains of her blood that lingered from accidentally piercing her skin. Walking a step closer to Teddy to brush her hand against the top of his nose, "Thank You." Softly caressing the top of his snout, Yui ran her hands further back against Teddy's maw, up to his jowls and eventually worked her way up to the left side of where his head lay.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier. You just…" Yui chuckled under her breath, "startled me."

Teddy not seeming to mind the situation rolled onto his side to resume his slumber before Yui had come to. As Yui watched Teddy get comfortable, she smiled softly, walking up to the underside of Teddy's chest and patting him softly. Petting his fur several times before finding a spot to sit and wait for Kanato as she wasn't about to leave her protector; knowing that he would not fit out the door or anywhere else in the room for that matter. Also not fully understanding how the ribbon worked, she would hate to ruin the arrangement that Kanato and Teddy had formed over however many centuries the two of them had been together.

Yui had fallen asleep on Teddy, but woke to find herself shivering. She was still dressed in the attire from her awakening ritual. Deciding that becoming stationary wasn't the best solution, she would walk around her surroundings and inspect the brides in the room. Never getting a good look at them the first time; this time she wouldn't be riddled with fear. Brushing off her gown and crossing her arms as she carefully stepped over the tools that laid on the floor, Yui made her way to the display of former brides. Standing at the first row, inspecting their facial features. The level of detail that was presented in their skincare, hair, color, and specifically the careful application of makeup was incredible. Yui could also make out a very minimal fragrance that each of them seemed to be wearing.

Walking around the first row of brides up to the second row, Yui glanced at the lower tiered brides to find their clothes not only immaculate but no dust on any of their bodies.

"You promised… You promised!"

Kanato's words ringing through Yui's ears as she continued to glance over the brides. Pausing in her tour of their display to ponder if that was what Kanato seemed to be so concerned about. Of all of his siblings, Kanato appears to be the only one that kept the bodies and up kept their appearances. Maybe this was his way of feeling a little less alone, a badge of honor or shame, of brides that broke their promises to him. Lifting her hand to touch one of the girls before her, softly petting the material she wore only to feel a surge of emotion running through her body.

Sorrow. Hatred. Jealousy. Self-Loathing. Anxiety.

Pulling her hand away, Yui pondered why those emotions would be present. Reaching over and touching another bride, Yui felt similar emotions coupled with others.

Anger. Jealousy. Malcontent. Hatred. Envy.

Her founder blood was likely the reason for her ability to see the emotions that were woven into the dolls before her. After touching several of the displayed women, Yui walked back down to the lowest level and began to stare at the brides before her. Mulling the emotions within her mind, coming to the conclusion that these emotions were not from the brides themselves; but instead from Kanato as he preserved the bride that was not meant to be his. Yui reached her right hand up to her chest and placed her fingertips on her skin as she began to understand a little more of Kanato.

"He doesn't want to be lonely," Yui whispered to herself, nearly forgetting that Teddy was with her in the room. The soft grunt of Teddy's voice coming from behind her, affirming her aloud conclusion of what was really going on. Smiling at Teddy's behavior, Yui walked over to the gargantuan bear and began to pet his side softly, "I made a promise to him that I intend on keeping," she softly spoke.

"Just what exactly do you intend on keeping?"

Yui whirled around almost instantly, her heart catching her voice in her throat. Swallowing thickly and smiling at Kanato who seemed to grab the tail end of what she said, "I plan on keeping my promise," Yui finally got out while smiling softly at Kanato.

Surprised to see Yui up, Kanato walked to a nearby ledge and picked up the red ribbon that Teddy wore. Seeing Yui awake, he wanted to get her out of the room which also meant transporting Teddy in a much more compact manner. Walking to Teddy while eyeing Yui, Kanato put his hand to Teddy's arm motioning that it was time. Blowing a large breath of air through his nostrils before letting out a deep growl to acknowledge Kanato's command. As Teddy transformed, Kanato began wrapping the ribbon around his neck, fastening the eyepatch, and eventually putting the bears' vest back on. Picking Teddy up in his arms, Kanato stared apprehensively at Yui, curious as to what would happen next.

Reaching to Yui to take her hand softly in his without saying a word to her, and leading her out of the room. Continuing to walk quietly to her room before Yui broke the silence, "They really are beautiful."

Kanato unsure of what to say to Yui, squeezing her hand a little firmer as they neared her door.

"The brides… You really did love them."

"Quiet, or he will hear you," Kanato whispered to Yui as they came up on Laito's room. Kanato trying to pick up the pace only to have Yui trip on a rug that was in the hallway. "Where did that come from?" Kanato paused, looking down trying to remember when exactly the rug appeared as he didn't remember seeing it previously.

"A gift for our bride!" Laito added while opening his door.

Kanato stared at his brother with a glare to show his dissatisfaction that Laito only put the rug there because he knew how clumsy Yui was; alerting Laito to her arrival when she passed through the hallway. "Remove it at once!" Kanato barked at his brother.

"Aww, but Bitch-chan looks so adorable when she falls all over herself," Laito chuckled under his breath while having fun at Yui's expense.

Brushing her legs off and unhooking her feet from the loose rug, Yui gave an annoyed sigh at Laito while continuing her pace to her bedroom. Finally arriving with Kanato behind her, walking around him to close the door with both of them in the room.

"I know what you did for me," Yui muttered while pushing the door firmly shut, "Thank You." Smiling to herself with a light tint of blush showing on her cheeks. As she turned her body around, Kanato was standing a few inches from her body; inspecting her carefully, tilting his head as he did so.

"Are you really the same person I had breakfast with?" Kanato asked while looking over her changed features.

"I might look a little different because of what happened to me, but I promise I am the same person!" Yui affirmed for Kanato while softly smiling at him. Her hands nervously playing with one another behind her back, her palms sweating while Kanato's gaze lingered over her body. "I really should shower though…"

Continuing to stare at Yui, seeing enough of her natural features to agree that it was her. A sigh of relief leaving his body as Yui passed by him towards the shower, waiting for Kanato to exit the room before undressing.

"I am going to leave something with you, keep it with you at all times."

Yui looking over her shoulder to see Kanato summoning a familiar that she had seen before. It was the same one that he had sent with her when she went with Karl. Walking over to the newly summoned bear and gently petting in between its rounded ears before smiling at Kanato, "Don't worry!"

Pursing his lips together before turning around to leave Yui's room; closing the door behind him, Laito waiting outside of the bedroom.

"You don't trust her alone in the house with all of us, do you?" Laito teased as if stating the obvious.

Only tossing an annoyed look in his brothers' direction before heading to Ayato's room. Finally arriving, opening the door to find Ayato laying on his bed reading something. Curious as to what his brother was doing considering he often times hated reading due to Cordelia always forcing it upon him, decided to ask, "What's the subject?"

Peeking up from his book, closing the pages on his fingers but keeping his place, "History of the progenitors. I borrowed it from Reiji… more like took it without asking," Ayato fessed up, annoyed that Reiji wouldn't let him borrow it; so instead he took it while Reiji was out running errands.

"She's here," Kanato told Ayato.

"I know, she's downstairs," Ayato retorted, staring at Kanato's features noticing he seemed slightly different than normal.

"I mean, she's no longer in there," Kanato clarified. Watching the smile on Ayato's face appear as he took his fingers out of the pages of the book he was reading and began to make his way to the door. Kanato grabbing Ayato by the arm while giving him a warning, "Don't."

"Don't what? She's my bride too! And this one we can't kill. She has to pick one of us, right?" Ayato asserted, wanting to win Yui over before any of his other brothers had a chance. Wrestling his arm away from Kanato with a firm yank, setting the book on a nearby table, and walking down the hallway.

Kanato stared at the book that Ayato was reading, walking over to it and running his fingers over the gold filigree letters on its cover. His expression became sullen while he pressed his face into the back of Teddy's head, "Why?" his eyes growing watery as thoughts of Ayato stealing yet another bride away from him would happen before his very eyes.

"You'll lose her…" came Karl's voice. A reminder that he gave Kanato shortly after his return from the dungeon regarding his behavior and a conversation he had with his purple-haired son regarding what it meant to win a bride's favor.

Squeezing his bear, a little tighter, as his next actions ruminated in his mind. Walking through Ayato's door to the hallway to see him already on the other side of the hall making his way towards Yui's room. Narrowing his eyes at the back of Ayato's red tossed around hair as he barged into Yui's room, Kanato spoke aloud but only to himself.

"She made a promise. I will help her keep it…"


	58. An Eternal Promise Pt 2 (Kanato x Yui)

Kanato's fingers rode up around his bow tie, straightening its position amongst his shirt. Combing his hair for the third time before setting the brush on the vanity and peering at his reflection in the mirror. His efforts seeming futile when it came to appearing presentable for dinner.

Reiji had invited everyone down for a formal dinner to celebrate Yui's arrival, and more importantly, her awakening as a progenitor. Of all the possible outcomes, Kanato was somewhat relieved that her body was able to sustain the process of purification. Thinking about her highlighted features that now accentuated her appearance made her all the more tempting to not only himself but all of his brothers.

As Kanato began to head down to the dining hall, his instinctual reaction was to pick up Teddy in his arms and take him with. Retracting his hand from his frequent companion, thinking to himself that he would be with Yui; reminding himself of her promise. Deciding that for tonight, he would join her without his faithful companion present and leave Teddy perched atop his dresser in his room. Straightening his vest one more time before stepping out into the hallway and locking his door behind him to prevent anyone tampering with his bear.

Walking into the dining hall, no one had yet arrived. Deciding to take it upon himself to escort Yui down, Kanato walked up to her room and knocked on her door. Frantic shuffling could be heard from within her room as Yui's voice came about, "Just a minute!" As Kanato waited patiently, Ayato's scent still lingered nearby; anxiety rising within him, his patience turning to impatience. Trying the handle to the door, Yui's room was locked. Wondering why she would have locked her door; as if it had something to do with Ayato's visit. Were the two of them together inside the room? Kanato's jealousy getting the better off him, twisting the knob with such force that he ripped it off and pulled the door open.

His eyes quickly centering on Yui as she stood before a mirror getting ready. Slipping on her shoes while holding her dress pressed against her body; she couldn't see beyond the fluff and ruffles of the bottom of her knee length lolita dress that she wore.

"I said just a minute!" Yui glanced at Kanato through the mirror before she gave him a soft pout that she wasn't ready yet. As Kanato stared, he saw that most of Yui's marks were visibly healing while no scar tissue was remaining behind; her skin not only looking delicious, but beautiful like his dolls. The longer he stared at Yui, the more he found himself growing a little warm under the collar.

"Why do you wear stuff like that anyways?" Kanato chimed, staring at Yui, knowing that his brothers would no doubt enjoy her attire as well. He didn't want his brothers to see what she was wearing.

"Do you not enjoy it? I can change into something else…" Yui's voice trailed as she began unzipping the back of the garment to slip another dress on.

Quickly walking up behind Yui while placing his hands on hers, "No, it's fine. I like it very much." Turning his head away as he confessed to her his appreciation for what she was wearing. Never admitting it, but he and Reiji had similar tastes in clothing when it came to what should be worn.

Yui's fingers ran up in between his as they lay over hers, giving Kanato's hand a soft squeeze. Her smile was warm and sincere as he continued to watch her. Yui released Kanato's grip and walked over to her vanity and sat down, picking up her brush and running it through her hair. Finally satisfied with her tamed mane to fumble a clip that lay before her to place it in her hair. Walking up behind Yui, Kanato took the clip from her hair and put it back on the surface of the vanity. Yui decided not to say anything but instead to just watch his movements as he seemed to have a plan for her hair.

"Let me do it," Kanato finally spoke as he pulled open a drawer on her vanity and pulled out a few hair accouterments to adorn her hair with. His hands were surprisingly gentle as they ran through Yui's hair; she found herself enjoying the sensation of Kanato playing with her hair.

"You must have a lot of experience with this," Yui added. It was no doubt Kanato was good at this sort of thing considering he would have done all the work on the brides she saw in the room below the manor. Kanato focused on the task at hand only nodding his head while working on her hair. As his hands and eyes neared the base of Yui's neck to scoop up the smaller hairs that were still running free; her smooth porcelain skin called to him. "I'm finished," his voice spoke. Yui still surprised at how soft his touch was while making her appearance more presentable; he truly was capable of a gentleness that Yui had doubted formerly.

Swiveling her head around to view her hair from left to right, then right to the left, Yui smiled at the effort Kanato put into her appearance. Standing up and leaning into Kanato before he had a chance to react, kissing him with a peck on his cheek. Taken aback by her quick movements but the sweet tone, he found himself at a loss for words, only able to stare at her. His sleepless gaze scanned her features.

"You seem…" he started to say, "more…" trying to figure out the best way to put it before finding his lips stolen away by Yui. She had stepped into him and wrapped a hand up alongside his face, her warmth seeping into his skin through her gloves as his eyes relaxed and he kissed her back. His hands wrapping subtly around her waist and pulling her closer. An intruder had made their way into Yui's room to catch the two of them kissing.

"I would have hoped you'd have closed your door if you were doing such things in here," Reiji stated in an annoyed manner. Pushing up his glasses while turning around, peering over his shoulder at the two who had not separated to look his way, "Dinner is ready."

A few moments later Yui and Kanato separated; Kanato nodded and walked out ahead of Reiji, the soft blush still plastered on his cheeks as he passed into the hallway and waited for Yui to disembark. As Yui left her room, moving by Reiji, her arm had been put into a death grip with his gloved hand. As he leaned down to Yui while still holding her arm, he whispered in a hushed tone so that she could hear it, but Kanato would be unaware of what he said.

"Be careful who you choose. The consequences of picking the wrong one…"

His crimson orbs shooting a disgusted look in Yui's direction at her affections on Kanato. Using her new found strength, yanking her arm out of Reiji's grasp much to his surprise as she continued towards Kanato. Pulling her gloves up a little tighter around her arms before wrapping her arm around Kanato's outstretched limb. Both of them descending the stairs to convene in the dining hall.

Kanato pulled out Yui's chair before sitting in one placed next to her, his left hand holding hers just below the view of the table. As Reiji, Shu, Laito, and Subaru joined the table, only one chair remained empty that was typically occupied by Ayato.

"One of us should go and get him," Laito finally suggested while staring at Reiji, knowing that he would be the one to fetch Ayato.

Sighing as he had just sat down, Reiji snapped his fingers; summoning a familiar over to his side and leaned up to whisper his commands into the ears of the first servant that appeared. The familiar quickly turned around and went to Ayato's room to fetch him. Several moments had passed while Reiji continued to peer over the table while waiting for Ayato. The familiar had finally come back to Reiji's side to find a book within its clutches, one that he recognized from his collection. Firmly taking the book from the familiars' hands and thumbing through it briefly scanning the book before returning it to the familiar to be put away.

"It appears he is not where he should be," Reiji calmly stated before turning his eyes to Kanato. After peering his demeanor turning to Laito with a near inquisitor look as to where he could be.

"Who knows with him, he could be out starting trouble with those founders or better yet those half-bloods," Laito added, reaching out to take some prepared food to put on his plate; deeming it unnecessary to wait for Ayato. "He's always starting trouble," Subaru added. Laito chuckled and looked over at Subaru, "Isn't that like calling the kettle black?" Snickering to the point that Reiji interjects, "Enough!"

Reiji finally turned his attention to Shu who seemed to be in his default state of relaxation and lack of motivation; glancing his brothers' direction to see if he had any idea what was going on as Shu often kept things of importance from Reiji.

Dinner continued while Laito and Subaru watched Kanato and Yui intently. Both of their chairs were pressed together for the majority of dinner, Kanato had moved his closer to Yui while Yui had been leaning into Kanato; whispering something into his ear that gave him an endearing smile. One that Subaru had never seen before and made Laito wonder just what exactly the two of them were doing putting on such a display at the table. Annoyed that Yui seemed to be getting closer to Kanato, he had seen enough.

"Well, I'm full. I think I'm going to go walk it off," Laito commented before getting up out of his chair and pushing it back with his legs. Briskly leaving the table and wandering off somewhere else inside the house. Subaru still watching Yui and Kanato intently, something seemed different about the two of them, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Yui had become more confident, and Kanato seemed more affectionate and less childlike with a reduction of his aggression. Searching around for a moment more, Subaru noticed Teddy was nowhere to be seen. His eyes grew wide as the realization came to him that Teddy was intentionally left behind.

Subaru continued to stare until Shu finally said something, "It's impolite to stare." His gaze shifting briefly to Subaru who seemed to be working through something on his own. Shu placed a small amount of food from his fork into his mouth while continuing to gaze at Subaru.

"Tch," annoyed that he had been caught, Subaru quickly stood up from his chair and walked away from the table, putting his hands in his pockets. Shortly after, Reiji and Shu left the table without saying much to the two lovebirds snuggled into each other.

"It's good to know what you enjoy," Kanato spoke quietly into her ear, still gripping Yui's hand firmly in his to express his satisfaction at the situation.

"I made a promise, didn't I? I want to learn more," Yui added. Smiling at him sheepishly as they had been discussing their interests over dinner. Dinner had concluded, but Yui and Kanato continued to remain at the table.

"I brought something I wanted to share with you," Kanato spoke as he pulled a wrapped box from the seat next to him. The package was wrapped with what smelled like sweet frosting despite the fact that it was only paper while the ribbon was thin and tied into a fanciful bow at the top.

"A present?" Yui quirked an eyebrow at Kanato as he hardly seemed the type.

"For both of us, or rather…" Kanato smiled into Yui's shoulder while his purple eyes focused on her golden orbs, nibbling her skin, "a treat," he whispered as his fangs brushed against her flesh causing her cheeks to flush.

Yui reached up with one of her black gloved hands to pull the ribbon atop the box. As the fabric slid off, her other hand assisted in unwrapping the item that was within the folds of paper. Finally getting the paper off, her hands slid over a rough box made of a thick cardboard material.

"Open it," Kanato muttered, leaning his cheek on Yui's shoulder while watching her hands slip in and out of the folds of paper, ribbon and now the box.

Unsure of what to expect, Yui braced herself for the worst and hoped for the best. Sincerely hoping that this wasn't a cruel trick that Kanato would have played on her similarly as to when she first arrived at the Sakamaki manor nearly a year prior. Slipping a finger into the box and pulling back on the lid, Yui felt her finger squish into something soft. Flipping the lid of the box open, to see an off white substance on her gloved finger. Kanato quickly taking his right hand to grab the soiled glove and bringing it to his lips while staring at Yui intently, "Can't let something so delicious go to waste…" An eager smile thinly spreading as his tongue darted out to lap at whatever was on her finger.

"So delicious," Kanato voiced while his lips suckled on the fabric of Yui's glove.

Turning away in embarrassment from Kanato's banter to look inside the box to see a cake with a thick layer of frosting on top. The bottom segment of the cake fluffy, moist, and red. The icing on top was lightly fluffed, but a soft cream as Yui felt when her finger entered the top of it.

"What kind of cake is it?" Yui asked inquisitively, not wanting to yank her hand back from Kanato but divert his attention.

Without saying a word, Kanato picked up a plate from nearby and scooped the cake out of the box. Placing it on the plate before taking a fork to cut into it. Stabbing a fork through the top portion of which he cut, making Yui jump as the tip clanked on the plate, only to bring it up to her lips. Expectantly holding the piece before her, waiting for her to open her mouth.

"The piece is too big," Yui shyly bantered, wanting Kanato to give her a smaller piece.

"It isn't. Now open up."

"Can't you cut me a different piece?" Yui clarified.

Annoyed that Yui was making it difficult for him decided to embarrass her of which she would likely give him what he wanted, "I know it will fit. Now open up." Kanato's lips had formed into a fevered pout while his brows had scrunched together to show his discontentment.

Yui knew what Kanato was referencing to and couldn't believe he pulled that card on her, "That's not fair!"

"It isn't," Kanato's sleepless gaze seeming to pierce Yui's body. His tone making her quiver as his left hand reached up to grab Yui's face pressing her jaw open, "but I know you will like it." Looking into her golden irises, he found himself getting excited at the prospect. The fork nearly to Yui's mouth as another sound entered the dining room from nearby. Kanato's eyes had shifted to a space behind Yui, glaring as Karl had somehow snuck up on their private endeavor. Annoyed by his arrival, Kanato let out a frustrated sigh as Karl's presence ruined the mood that he was cultivating.

Karl had already picked up a fork and had sliced into a piece of the cake, Yui unbeknownst that he was behind her decides to make his presence known, "This is how you feed a queen..."

Startled by Karl's voice behind her turned in her seat to find him so close that his breath could be felt on her skin. The fright response that addled her system caused Yui's features to lock onto his luring gaze. Within seconds Karl's hand and fingers had already slid up the side of her face with a soft caress before moving his hand away to be replaced with the incoming treat that rests upon the fork. Instinctually opening her mouth as she felt compelled by her bodies responses to find the bittersweet taste of the red velvet cake followed by the sugary buttercream frosting that lay atop it. Pushing her lips together to suckle the fork as Karl pulled it away, chewing the cake and eventually swallowing it.

Kanato still had the fork in his hand, but the cake had toppled off of it to somewhere nearby as he watched in discontentment of the scene before him; hand shaking that once held the cake. His father taking what was supposed to be his, while he felt powerless to do anything to stop him.

Yui's head began to turn away from Karl to face back towards Kanato, her lips whispering something to him but Kanato was unable to hear what it was before her lips were stolen away from the unannounced visitor. Kanato annoyed at the behavior before him, stabbed the fork into the table and began to walk off.

"And this is why you never win," Karl taunted to Kanato. Karl pulled Kanato's attention long enough back towards Yui to see her trying to wrestle free of Karl's grip while pleading for him to help her. Knowing that he wasn't strong enough to go up against his own father, Kanato began to grow watery eyed and saunter off back to his room leaving the two of them behind. His sniffles could be heard as he rounded the corner of the nearby hall to head back towards Teddy.

Yui's demeanor had changed once Kanato was out of sight, her face straightening and her watery eyes drying up near immediately. Forcefully shoving her hands against Karl to push him off of her, watching him stumble back several paces before regaining his composure. "Nice to see you still have some fight left in you after everything that has happened," Karl mused while grinning at Yui, licking his lips of her flavor and that of the dessert that remained on the table.

"Leave him alone!" Yui growled while tugging at her glove that was now loosely fitting around her arm.

"So this is your choice?" Karl affirmed in a near questioning but disappointed tone, "That's a shame. I was really hoping you'd choose someone…" before he finished his sentence, Karl had moved towards Yui and pinned her to the table; her face facing forward, her chest pressed against the hard surface and her arms pinned behind her back, "stronger."

Yui wiggled under his grip trying to determine how he was holding her before doing anything else. Peering around the table, several forks, spoons and various types of cutlery were still displayed on the table. Karl had taken the liberty of continuing to keep Yui pinned with his left hand while his right hand had begun its trail to Yui's hip and down the side of her leg to find the flesh laid bare under her dress. His hand climbing further up before Yui began struggling again, "it's okay. It won't hurt… much," Karl reminded Yui for her first time. While his hands remained busy, Karl was moving into Yui's neck to sink his fangs into her flesh as a means to sample her ripened body.

While Yui knew she had to get out of this situation, there was someone else, that wasn't Kanato, watching the two of them. Asking in her mind, "Why the hell aren't they helping?" Thinking logically, it must be Laito as he was known for his voyeur like behavior; it was unlikely to be anyone else… except…

The prick of Karl's fangs was becoming increasingly painful, knowing that her blood would soon wash over his palette, if she didn't do something. Yui decided to run the back of her head into the misplaced Demon Lord. Rather than hitting him, Karl dodged it while amusedly chuckling under his breath before Yui drove her heel into Karl's nearby foot causing him to topple backward a few paces. The movement was enough to allow Yui's arms escape from his grip without causing a larger scene. Quickly grabbing a long knife from the table, holding it up to Karl, as if it was enough to ward him away.

His grin growing wider, under the assumption that Yui had no means of which to defend herself. Walking closer and wrapping his fingers around the knife that Yui sported; his blood running down the blade onto his fingers, over Yui's gloves and finally onto the floor between them, "You know that's not enough to kill me. You're going to have to try harder than that to keep me away from what is mine," Karl's movements gained momentum against Yui; pushing her body back against the table.

"You forget," Yui spoke, responding to Karl's taunt, "I'm a one of them now. You think I'm so easily manipulated? Besides, I haven't forgiven you for what you've done. For what you tried to do to me in front of your brother." Her voice had turned cold and stern towards Karl, pushing the knife through his fingers and up towards his chest. Slicing several open buttons on his shirt, the material of his sash giving way as Yui pulsed the knife with some of her energy towards his throat, "Touch me again, and you won't stand a chance. You only live because we have an audience."

As Karl listened to her words, he peered over Yui as her demeanor and behavior titillated him with a passion that he had to have her; more so than any other encounter he had previously with her. However, she had a point. An audience would not be ideal as Karl knew that he would likely have to go all out on Yui to acquire his prize. His eyes smiled at Yui's sunburst irises as they peered into the depths of his black soul, knowing the reality that this was far from over.

"You win," Karl spoke in a hushed tone, "for now…"

Yui slipped out from under Karl and made her away around the back of him, still holding the knife out in her hand that was now soaked with his blood. Walking backward towards the hallway that leads to Kanato's room, eventually dropping the knife nearby, slipping her shoes off and running to Kanato's room. Her breaths catching as she moved, finally reaching his room and pushing the door open to find Kanato huddled in his bed with Teddy wrapped in his arms muttering, "you are my only friend."

His words hit Yui's heart like a punch to the stomach, her skin had grown cold in those few moments that she had been in his room. Looking around to see if a window was open only to find that all the windows were firmly shut and curtains over each window to prevent further cold getting into his room. A fireplace had been going in the chamber as well when Yui stepped into Kanato's quarters to speak with him.

"Go away!" Kanato yelled at Yui gripping Teddy tighter.

"I'm sorry!" Yui yelled back, stepping a few paces forward trying to get closer to him, "I didn't let him," Yui began before being cut off by Kanato.

"LIAR!" he yelled. The air around the room shook as his voice seemed to carry against the walls.

"I swear!" Yui stomped her foot, making a bolder declaration as she pulled at the clothes on her shoulder and upper chest to show Kanato that she wasn't pierced by Karl, "I fought…" Yui's voice trembled, unsure if she should tell Kanato what exactly happened.

"You thought?" Kanato asked as if annoyed, "That he was going to just be gentle?" His anger and jealousy getting the better of him as he didn't hear Yui correctly.

Yui hung her head, "No. Fought. I fought him off."

Kanato had sped off his position on the bed with his arms wrapped around Teddy, to suddenly appear in front of Yui. His left hand coming up to Yui's face, "DON'T LIE TO ME!" he shouted, the boyish rasp of his vocal cords pitching a brief high note while his hand gripped the back of Yui's neck firmly pulling her towards him. His right arm still clinging tenaciously to Teddy.

Yui's body trembled with fear at the thought of what might happen if Kanato didn't believe her, would she be turned into one of his dolls? Would he just flat out kill her? Or would he have some other terrible fate in store for her? Yui's mind raced as Kanato pulled her closer. "Did I pick the wrong person?" Yui began to doubt her choice, voicing her concern within her mind.

Something had brushed by her leg, and now had Kanato's attention. Looking down, it was Kanato's familiar that looked like his bear but wasn't Teddy at all. The familiar was tugging on the pant leg of Kanato's trousers to get his attention. Releasing his grip on Yui's neck, Kanato glared at her before leaning down and picking up the familiar with his free left hand.

Nodding his head as the familiar began its movements, expressing something to Kanato about what had happened.

Standing still as a statue, Yui had hoped that maybe what she was sensing as someone watching was really just Kanato's familiar. Mulling it through her head as Kanato remained occupied with his it, it was one of his brothers she felt – not the familiar. Undecided on the situation, Yui wandered back mentally to the situation before her. Secretly hoping that Kanato would understand and that her pleading would get him to listen to reason.

Kanato's familiar had finally finished whatever it came to do, hopping out of Kanato's arms and scurrying out of the door that lead into the room. Seeming slightly more composed, Yui waited for Kanato to speak; biting her lower lip as she waited, the taste of her blood seeping into her mouth from her fang piercing her skin.

"It seems you were telling the truth," he finally spoke. His intense purple gaze looking softly at Yui as if to quietly apologize.

"So, you mean, you believe me?" Yui asked stupidly as if to purposefully annoy Kanato.

"That's what I just said!" He barks back, causing Yui to flinch as his grip on Teddy tightens and his features shift. His eyes trailing from Yui's eyes to her lip that's bleeding. The smell alone tantalizing his hunger on top of his agitation; pushing something else forward that he was debating on indulging in.

"I'm sorry!" Yui quickly spouted while shrinking into her space further. Her body trembling, but her mind relieved to know that he believed her after hearing from his familiar.

Grabbing Yui's neck again with his left hand and pulling her closer, "I won't tolerate another person touching you, remember?" Kanato asked as if trying to jog Yui's memory. Yui's body tensed as a vivid memory of Kanato whispered a very particular set of words to her as if a silent promise of his love.

"You are mine, and only mine…" his voice trailed as he leaned in closer to Yui's ear, "to make absolutely…" a soft, amused chuckle had risen in his voice before his last word, " _filthy_." As the last word slipped from between his fangs, his breath brushing her ear and his fingers sliding off her neck, Yui found her heart fluttering, her skin warming, and a lusty sensation pitting itself in her stomach.

As Kanato pulled away from Yui, his hand relinquishing his grasp as a look of disgust came over his face. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and holding it up to his nose while peering at her from the top of it. His focus turning to a nearby door that lead into his private bathroom denoting that Yui's natural fragrance was diluted heavily by the events at dinner.

Taking his visual gestures as what she needed to do, Yui nodded her head without saying a word while walking into the bathroom. Firmly closing the door behind her, resting her back and head against it while she moved her legs together below her torso. Smiling at her own excitement as it was brought on specifically by Kanato. He really did know how to toy with her emotions, Yui didn't care as she found herself thinking of eternity with Kanato.

Quickly rushing through her bath, pulling the plug, and cleaning up the room before exiting; Yui dressed in the clothes she found folded neatly on a nearby table. A pair of slippers, panties and a soft nightgown that ran to Yui's upper thighs. After dawning the attire, Yui stepped out to find Kanato laying with his eyes closed and his arms wrapped firmly around Teddy. Smiling to herself that she would quietly and carefully get out of his room only to feel a cold hand take hers. As Yui turned, she was surprised to see Kanato leaning into her shoulder and neck, his eyes still closed, but his other arm wrapping around her waist. Peering around Kanato's head, Yui could see Teddy still laying on the bed.

"Stay with me," Kanato cooed while pressed lightly against Yui, his legs offering up the only real support for his weight beyond leaning on her.

Smiling warmly at Kanato as her hand wrapped itself around his, her heart quickening as her flesh connected with his, "Okay." Kanato's skin was cold to the touch, soft, and smelled lightly of the sweet from earlier.

Kanato's eyes opened up to look at Yui while she took a deep breath. Kanato gripped Yui's hand tighter in his before walking slowly back towards his bed, pulling her behind him to their destination. Tugging the blankets back and crawling in first. Scooting within the folds of the sheets and blankets, Kanato motioned for Yui to follow him.

Eager. Nervous. Trust. Love. Anxiety. Lust.

Yui reached her hand to Kanato despite the ball of emotions that ran over her body, placing her knees on the bed and scooting in; eyeing Kanato's features as he had changed into pajamas. A dark blue material with thin pin stripes that ran vertically and his feet bare. Scooting her body closer to Kanato, his left hand grabbed her left hand and pulled it towards him; wrapping her hand close to his chest, scooting into Yui to spoon with her against his back. As Yui got settled behind Kanato, he pulled the blankets over both of them.

Several minutes of silence had gone by as they lay together, Yui had begun falling asleep when she felt Kanato's lips brush against her fingertips to plant a kiss on her hand. Smiling to herself with a soft sigh escaping her lips while nuzzling into Kanato's back, the action itself evidently enough to cause a reaction out of him.

Shuffling his body around to face Yui, his purple hair lay around his head and upon the pillow as his eyes seemed to soak in all the light in the room as they focused on Yui. As he stared, Yui found her heart beating faster and her breaths catching in her throat as a thick lump that seemed to remain longer than it should. Unsure of what to say, but smiling at him, Yui began to lean forward to plant a kiss on Kanato before his voice broke the silence.

Whispering so softly that Yui almost didn't hear him, "Why? Why me?" Kanato asked, his eyes moving down to Yui's hands which now lay within his hands and fingers as if weaving her grip into him.

"I like Kanato-kun," Yui replied sweetly as if that would be enough to placate Kanato.

"That's not what I mean," he attempted to clarify, "I mean why choose me when the other brides always want one of them?"

Yui stared looking at his features for several moments, his self-doubt likely causing him to feel this way, she would have to tell him eventually. As Yui culminated her thoughts, her hands began to get clammy as she knew it was more than just a like for Kanato. Something about his mannerisms, the sweetness he possessed, and thoughtfulness of his behavior when around her seemed to pull at her. While he did have a much more sadistic view on certain things, in the off chance she triggered that behavior, she found herself enjoying it a good portion of the time. It's just who he was. It was who she had become.

Her lips began to express her feelings as Kanato seemed to freeze in place as the words dripped from her mouth. Her proclamation of how she viewed Kanato and why he was important to Yui had been verbally voiced. As Yui finished verbally displaying her emotions, she quivered while laying before Kanato hoping that he wouldn't be angry. Yui's skin had grown cold from the anxiety and her body boiling just below the surface as her soul was now laid bare for him to see.

"I like when you are this honest," Kanato finally spoke, his words causing Yui to breathe a sigh of relief. A small amount of blush had risen to Kanato's cheeks, his right hand sliding up Yui's left arm, shoulder, and eventually making his way to the back of her neck. Pulling her in close with his hand, planting a gentle kiss that made Yui melt into him and a heat gush over her entire body, a soft acceptance escaped her lips. Her hands quickly finding the bottom of Kanato's pajama shirt, sliding her hands under it to feel his warming flesh. Damning herself for lacking enough restraint in front of him, if this is what they all felt with her around, then Yui applauded them for their discipline.

Kanato switched his left hand to hold Yui's neck while his right hand retreated to grab Yui's hand from his skin, "Not yet," Kanato whispered to Yui while teasing her lips with another kiss and a flick of his tongue. A seductive giggle running from Kanato as he peered at Yui, "Now that I know how you feel…" his voice trailed as an eager grin curled the edges of his lips in amusement, "you are my new toy."

Kissing Yui harder as the joy of having a bride for himself finally resonated, Kanato's right hand pulled away from Yui's hand that now lay on his hip. Pushing his right leg between her thighs to feel an intense squeeze come from her body as his hand slipped under her panties to grab her left cheek, pulling her body closer to his.

"Kanato-kun…" Yui whispered. Her lashes fluttered as her body was assaulted by the many touches, all of them soft and then harsh. The material between her thighs had already become infused with her sex as she squirmed before Kanato. Adjusting her body to lay under him as Kanato now lay slightly above her body, his knees supporting his weight as his left hand remained under Yui's neck while his right hand brushed atop Yui's nightgown.

"You sound so sweet as you call for me," Kanato mused as his face wandered along Yui's jawline. Nuzzling her flesh with his nose, his purple hair hanging loose to tickle Yui's head as it brushed her skin. As he softly licked the flesh of her neck, Yui's breath pitched, taking a deep breath of her environment.

Yui could smell Kanato's hair, she smiled as it reminded her of the frosting from earlier. He smelled sweetly of sugar, and something else that Yui knew was familiar but couldn't place it, vanilla perhaps? As Kanato's ear came within range of her lips, Yui couldn't help but gently nibble on it but quickly turned her nibbling into another quick breath of air as Kanato teased her flesh with his fangs. Her hunger had been growing since she stepped into Kanato's room, curious as to what he would taste like now that she had awoken. The sharp prick of his fangs reminding her of her own desires. Reaching her head up into his neck and biting gently into his flesh before feeling his hand come up to push Yui's mouth away and cover it with his hand.

"Not yet," Kanato reminded Yui, kissing the back of his hand as if to tease her further. His hands adjusting from their current placement to find Yui's hands and pin them up above her head while pressing more of his body against hers. His knee still rubbing against Yui to torment her. Kanato's lips coming back up to passionately kiss Yui before adjusting his hands to the top of her gown and ripping it open to gain access to her collarbone and chest. The crest of her breasts showing just above the upper part of the ripped material. The trail of her cleavage disappearing below the soft frilly garment that Yui wore. Pushing a piece of the material away to expose more of Yui's left breast, leaving the sensitive flesh of her nipple still covered by the cloth, his grip firmly holding her breast in place while placing a kiss on it. Licking his tongue above the perky flesh to tantalize Yui, only to hear her let loose a plea for some sort of comfort.

Sucking her flesh into his lips and pulling forcefully on it to brand her skin with a bruise to hear her squeak as the pain registered. After several moments of sucking on the tender flesh, Kanato licked the soft spot with a warm grin on his face while looking up at Yui who seemed all but enthralled at what was happening, "I think that's enough for now."

Staring at him wide-eyed, Yui didn't want him to stop. Tightening her legs around Kanato's to try and keep him in place.

"I can't make you too dirty all at once," Kanato added. His right hand sliding down between Yui's thighs as she squirmed against his body, "after all…" his fingers dipping briefly below the material of her panties into her warm folds and wiggling them around to tease her, "you are mine to play with." Moving his hand to his lips, licking his fingers several times noting that the flavor had improved. Finally letting Yui sample her own excitement. "Be a good toy and clean them off for me," Kanato spoke. Yui happily obliged Kanato's request while giving him her best pleading face to continue.

Sliding off the side of Yui and wrapping his arm around her torso while resting his head on her shoulder and chest nuzzling the side of her exposed breast, "I'd like to take you somewhere tomorrow."

Still in disbelief at Kanato's actions and torturing her to her current point. The chest of her gown torn open, but Kanato seeming pleased with her exposed flesh as it brushed his skin while he lay on her. The sucked flesh on her chest hurt, but the pain causing pleasure to wash over her as her blood pulsed just below it. Wrapping a hand around his and trying to cuddle with him despite the floodgates that are working to explode between her legs, "What did y-you have in mi-mind?" Yui's voice quivered as the pulsing sensations wracked her body.

"Someplace with so many sweet things," Kanato's voice trailed as sleep began to take him. Both of his arms tightly wrapped around Yui, his left arm wrapped around her right and holding her hand firmly while his right arm was draped over her torso across the frilly material of her nightgown. Yui smiled as the sweet smell of Kanato's hair tickled her nose, finally nuzzling her face into his hair and squeezing him tighter as he lay on her. Wrapping her left hand over his outstretched limb over her body to feel Kanato's grip tighten on her. Yui fell asleep shortly after regaining control of all of her faculties and senses.

As Yui slept, she found herself sitting on a sandy beach of which the nearby ocean sprayed onto her skin. Raising her hands before her view, a half-eaten apple lay in her hands. Recognizing the scenery, Yui looked up to see the apple tree swaying over her person. Several apples had already fallen to the ground and began to rot. A few others remained on the tree, but it only appeared that Yui had eaten one. Holding it up in her hand, smiling as it was likely her body telling her that she was nearly entirely consumed by Kanato. Pulling the apple up to her lips, smelling the skin of what remained on the apple before opening her lips and sinking her fangs into the remaining juicy flesh of the red exterior.

As Yui's eyes opened, she smiled to herself as she thought about Kanato. He was slowly consuming her whether he knew it or not. Turning her head to see Kanato lying silently next to her, watching her sleep.

"You're even prettier when you sleep," Kanato spoke to Yui. His right arm firmly holding Teddy and his body fully dressed for the day; his left arm lay before him, but at its end continued to hold Yui's hand. Without saying anything to Kanato, Yui adjusted her body to get closer to him. Reaching up with her free left hand to brush away strands of loose hair on Kanato's face, eventually switching to run her fingers through his hair. Pushing her torso over to him to steal a kiss but instead, Kanato met her half way and presented Yui with one of the most tender and soft kisses he had given her. Yui had begun to reach up to pull him into her only to find that Kanato was onto her plans and had started pulling away, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed.

"We have a date, remember?" Kanato refreshed Yui's memory while sitting Teddy on a nearby chair; straightening Teddy's vest and lightly brushing his fur with a small comb that Kanato had resting nearby. Yui looked around the room to find some clothes laid out for her nearby. Yui pulled the covers off her body and began to make her way towards a changing screen that Kanato looked to have set up for her.

Finished changing, she made her way out to find Kanato quietly talking to Teddy with a smile on his face. Yui smiled to herself as it was unusual to see him with such, thinking to herself, "He must be really looking forward to today." Walking up to Kanato and standing quietly while waiting for him to finish conversing with Teddy, Yui admired the relationship the two of them had and hoped that she and Kanato could be that close one day.

Getting out of his seat and setting Teddy on a nearby shelf, Yui was surprised by his actions; staring at Teddy as if he was being left behind. "You can bring him with us," Yui spoke up as Kanato began to walk away from Teddy, "he's very sweet."

Kanato paused in his movements while staring at Yui, knowing that her words were meant as a compliment, it somehow still felt like an insult to him. Slightly annoyed that Yui would even say anything about Teddy, his emotional roller coaster immediately subsided as she added, "Teddy is part of the family."

Lifting Teddy into his arms before turning around to face Yui, "He does know the way better than I do for where we are going first." Holding the bear in his right arm, then walking up to Yui and taking her hand with his left. "Shall we?" He asked with a grin on his face about their adventures for the day.

"Today is going to be so much fun!" Yui clamored.

Kanato took Yui into town to a dessert café of which they tried several tarts, cakes, pies, and lastly various types of candy. Yui surrendering eventually to Kanato's sweet tooth as the sugar overload was enough to give her a stomach ache. Subsisting on water for the remainder of the time in the café, Yui remembered being here previously with another – Karl. Peering around the environment, things seemed to be progressing as they should. Her field of vision fluttering over Kanato as he sat next to her and continued to finish a final piece of cupcake that was left on his plate. Giggling to herself as he had a speck of frosting on his cheek.

"What?" Kanato asked, wondering if Yui had changed her mind about wanting to try it.

Without saying a word, Yui leaned over to Kanato's cheek licking the frosting off. In doing so, her fangs inadvertently brushing against his cheek causing him to flinch with excitement. Peering at Yui's mouth as her lips sealed around her tongue, he wondered how it would feel to be bitten by Yui now. Her canines looked more developed than his or any of his brothers and remembered seeing something similar when dealing with the Tsukinami brothers.

Finishing up their in town visit, Yui, Kanato, and Teddy rode back to the manor. Kanato and Yui stepped out of the vehicle to be greeted by the front door of the mansion. As they walked inside, Kanato remembered Yui's request from the night prior while at dinner. She wanted to see how Kanato made his dolls. While taken aback by it at first, if Yui were to be his bride, he wouldn't be turning her into a doll. Thinking through her request, he found it exciting to be able to share a piece of himself with her and agreed to it.

Kanato and Yui began their way down the hall, out the main corridor and finally into the back garden area. Still firmly holding Yui's hand while grasping Teddy, the three of them made their way to a mausoleum that took its residence towards the back of the Sakamaki manor. Kanato pushed the door open with his shoulder, refusing to relinquish his grip on either of his prized possessions, the hinges creaked while dust and dirt fell from the edges of the ominous cast iron doors. Carefully stepping down each worn stone step as they made their way deeper into the caverns below the structure. Finally coming to a cold room that seemed to trickle something slowly. Kanato relinquished Yui's hand momentarily while walking over to an object nearby and blowing on it with his breath. His movements causing a fire to immediately flare up on the end of a torch that seemed to light the other unlit torches in the room.

Yui jumped at the sound of the first few flames lighting up, but eventually switched to watch in awe as they systematically lit up to display a marble table towards the center of the room. Stepping a few paces forward, gripping her hands together, Yui's eyes began to adjust to the chamber to see canisters lining the walls. Nearby tubes appeared to run from the walls with a nearby wooden cabinet that Yui assumed was where Kanato kept tools for the processes he would do in this area before taking them back to the main house. Her body relaxed, but another part of her excited, "Can you…" Yui began to ask before Kanato started walking up to Yui, staring her in the face as she attempted to formulate the rest of her sentence. Instead, Kanato finishing it for her, "Yes."

Taking Yui by the hand and guiding her around the room explaining what transpires within the chamber. How the bodies are preserved, the skin kept in perfect condition, the organs removed, and lastly where the souls are extracted to create many of the familiars that Yui would see with each of the Sakamaki brothers.

"So, is that how you got Teddy as your familiar?" Yui asked inquisitively as Teddy didn't seem like all the other familiars.

"No," Kanto replied, continuing to peer at the tools before them, "Teddy was a result of something else." Gripping his bear tighter, almost as if reliving the memory.

"Oh," Yui replied. Seeing the worried expression on his face, deciding not to press the issue further and instead ask something else. "How do you determine who gets the familiar?"

Kanato refocused on Yui's question, asking himself how it was that she seemed to be taking all of this so well compared to just a year ago when she was terrified and fleeing the bridal room in fright. Yui had definitely grown in her time living amongst them but still remained caring and sweet. "I'm not sure, that's typically Laito's specialty. Best I can explain it is that the soul will be shaped into a familiar for the brother that they felt closest to in life."

Yui picked up the blunt end of an object that appeared to be used for scooping out the membrane wall between the skin and muscles of the body, before putting it back down; turning her attention to Kanato. "The familiars I see Reiji with or the ones that Subaru keeps are former brides that felt close to them when they were alive?" Yui clarified, making sure she understood more about how things came to be.

Nodding his head at Yui, Kanato sighed as it had been some time since he had made a doll. Turning his head over to Yui, his thoughts ruminated how he was happy that Yui chose him, however, unsatisfied that one of his brothers could try and kill her despite being under orders not to. Her warm touch, the fragrance of her body, the sweet tone of her voice, and more specifically – her interest in him. A deep twinge of pain hit his chest the more he thought about it while the air in the room seemed to become harder to breathe. Loosening the collar of his shirt as he admired Yui from behind, watching her fingers trail over the handle of the tools while carefully inspecting others.

He needed some air.

Quickly walking out of the room, up the stairs and finally back outside to catch a breath of air; the brisk cold breeze of the winter air seemed to help clear up whatever he was experiencing. Taking a few more deep breaths before fixing the collar of his shirt, looking back over his shoulder as he could hear Yui coming up behind him. Looking down at his arm to find Teddy still in place, but his eyepatch missing. Getting ready to head back down the stairs to see Yui holding it up for him as she neared the top of the stairs, "You forgot… this" Yui panted while holding onto a nearby railing climbing the stairs. Patting her attire to rid it of dust from the mausoleum, catching her breath before following up, "what happens to them after this?"

Kanato fastened the eyepatch back onto Teddy before hugging the bear tighter, remembering that he wanted Yui for himself. Reaching out with a hand to grip hers again as he pulled her towards the house, his pace quickening.

"Kanato?" Yui asked, keeping her voice soft as she could see he was visibly distraught.

"They would become part of my collection," he finally spoke. His body halting in place; his head tilting up to view the moon above them. The nearby ripples of water could be heard from the lake a short distance away, the breeze rustling the trees, and the sweet scent of Kanato's hair causing Yui to smile as it graced her nose.

"It must have been really hard," Yui had stepped a few paces forward and wrapped her hands around Kanato's torso. Squeezing him in a firm embrace, nuzzling her cheek on the back of his clothes as it felt good just to touch him.

"Do you love me?" Kanato blurted, his body still facing away from Yui.

Pausing in her movements, her response caught in her throat; chest growing tighter with anxiety, fear, and denial of the situation.

"I-," Yui managed to get out.

Posturing his body to now face Yui, his eyes a shade of purple Yui had never seen before. A more vibrant color of the hue that she had seen the night before as they lay in bed. Seeming to have the effect of soaking up all the light around them despite the glow of the moon above them. His body, expression, and lips silent as he waited for a response.

Blushing as she stared at Kanato, swallowing thickly, "Yes."

A growing look of concern coming over his face, relinquishing Teddy and using both of his hands to grip at Yui's shoulders; his hands gripping her tighter while lightly shaking her into a full confession.

"Tell me!" Kanato spoke, almost fearful that her response wasn't real.

"Yes, I do!" Yui continued to stare back best she could while being shaken by him.

"Say it!" Kanato had used the last movement of Yui to push her backward as she landed on her butt, her dress flying up a bit and the back heel of one of her shoes breaking off from the fall.

Brushing her legs off while looking at Kanato in disbelief as he seemed so sweet just moments before. Squeezing her eyes tightly together, her hands finding a loose piece of her dress to grip onto with her fists; knowing that it was the only way to get him to stop, "I LOVE YOU, KANATO-KUN!" Yui shouted, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear clearly.

Before Yui could open her eyes, she felt Kanato's legs in between hers, his hands surrounding her face and his lips pressed against hers. His tongue sliding into her juicy lips, an excited whimper escaped as Yui's body was eventually pushed against the ground with Kanato's weight on top of her.

Opening her eyes as she was able to gain a breath, Kanato's hands were busy with something else. Looking up his features, he had begun unbuttoning his vest, bow tie, and shirt; taking them off and hastily throwing them to the side.

"Do you love me?" Yui asked questioningly, her physical senses heightened to the point that she didn't just want Kanato; she needed him. The effort had been made early on to distance herself from him when his cruel nature appeared, but after coming to understand him as well as his tender side; Yui couldn't resist him any longer. The thought of being consumed by Kanato was now all that was filling her mind.

Kanato slid the last of his belt through the loops on his pants before leaning back down to Yui, wrapping his hands around the back of her head; embracing her in a manner of which was commanding but also tender, "You are mine, do you hear me? I don't want to lose you to one of them," Kanato whispered into Yui's ear while his thumbs ran up the sides of her neck. The sharpness of each of his nails sending a shiver down her body as the sensation harshly ran down directly over her carotid and jugular arteries.

"Yes," Yui finally mustered. A fevered pant leaving her lips as her hands fumbled below her and Kanato to unfasten the rest of his clothes, "I am yours. Please…" Yui begged. Kanato graced Yui with another tender kiss as he dug his thumbnails into her skin, causing the surface to break. Her lips parting further open at the pain that now shot through her neck, Kanato taking the opportunity to tease her further by licking the inside of her lips and running the edges of his tongue over her fangs. "Now," Kanato muttered, denoting to Yui that she had his permission. Satisfied with making Yui wait, grinning at the delight of himself and Yui.

The smell of blood running from the open wounds on her neck had become too much for him, deciding to take Yui in and claim her as his bride; Kanato pulled his lips back to bare his fangs, stopping just before piercing Yui's skin.

"Yui…"

"Yes?" She whimpered.

Nuzzling the bottom of Yui's ear with his nose, running a few soft kissing up her neck before whispering, " _I love you_."

To Yui, all sound and emotions had stopped as she heard him speak the words that she wanted to hear the most. Just as the phrase had taken effect, Kanato sunk his fangs into her flesh with a sharp intensity but the pain registering as a stimulant instead. Gripping the back of his head with her left hand as her right continued to work off the remainder of his confinements.

Taking both of Yui's hands in his own and raising them above her head. Pinning her arms by her wrists to the grassy dirt below them, coupling them together to free up his left hand. Licking his lips, a final time while peering at his new bride. She was completely enthralled by him, her mouth parted, fangs peeking, and her eyes a golden hue that was only further illuminated by her platinum hair. The moonlight having the effect of setting her features on fire.

Kanato was anything but gentle, but Yui loved all of it. Sinking her fangs into the flesh of his shoulder, his blood trickling down her throat as he sampled hers. The more he drank, the stronger he became. Yui did not want to let him go, continuing to keep her legs wrapped around Kanato's rhythmic body as he lay on top of her; his arms cradling her head within his hands to keep her within distance to steal kisses from her as he desired. Yui eventually gave into the impulses of her body and pushed back into Kanato, moaning louder with each connection.

Yui's body was sore from how harsh he was with her, however, found herself wanting more. Reaching up, her wrists were tender, but it didn't keep her from caressing the side of Kanato's boyish features; his sleepless eyes smiling at Yui despite his tongue licking his lips of Yui's delicious blood. Kanato studied Yui's expression as she showed him affection, finally speaking, "I will kill any of them that touch you."

"I know," Yui replied, giving Kanato a warm assuring smile of his commitment to taking Yui for himself.

Later…

Kanato carried Yui to the house as she was weak from the amount of blood he took; surprised that his bride didn't pass out, but instead remained coherent. Thinking to himself that the taste but also duration that Yui was able to continue was likely due to her progenitor awakening. Yui drank from Kanato, but it didn't seem nearly as draining as he was expecting.

Setting Yui down inside the front door, the house was quiet. "I wonder if they are out looking for us," Yui offered up.

Kanato stood silently while grabbing Yui's hand, a dirty Teddy in the other. Briskly walking up to Kanato's room, pulling his bride inside and putting Teddy on a nearby table to be cleaned later. Walking up to Yui and kissing her before she could say anything, stripping the rest of her torn clothes off of her body. Nearly inside the bathroom as Yui saw something slip under Kanato's door. Pausing his movements, stepping over to the doorway and picking it up in his hand to inspect it.

"What does it say?" Yui asked.

Kanato quirked an eyebrow as he turned the envelope over in his hand several times before showing it to Yui, "To the Bride & Groom." Dismissing the envelope in his hand, setting it next to Teddy before resuming his banter with Yui.

"We will read it tomorrow," Kanato smiled while eyeing Yui.

"What if it's important?" Yui attempted to reach for it before being pulled by Kanato closer to the bathroom.

"It's not as important as this," Kanato's voice trailed as his breath stopped just short of Yui's chest. Sinking his fangs into her body. Drinking greedily, Kanato pulled his fangs out, "so many virgin areas for me to sample…" Licking over the stamp he created, "ruin," smiling at Yui in such a way her body tensed at the anticipation, "and make…" kissing down her arm to her hand before looking up at Yui, " _filthy_."

Smiling into her fingers as he placed a final kiss on them, yanking her into the bathroom and shutting the door. Pushing Yui face first against the door before wrapping his hands around her hips to pull her towards him, "Let's not keep them waiting…" Kanato grinned as he sunk his fangs into Yui's body again, moving rhythmically against Yui; causing her to crumble against the door as pleasure washed over her body again. Yui could sense Kanato awakening as a demon lord, his strength increasing the longer he sampled her blood.

She found his brand of dedication and love addicting. She could think of no one else, at that moment, that she would rather spend her eternity with.

There would be a wedding no doubt, but that wasn't for either of them to worry about. Not tonight.

Tonight...

It was just Yui and Kanato…


	59. An Eternal Promise Pt 3 (Kanato x Yui)

Several months had passed since the invitation was slipped under Kanato's door. The winter air was crisp, the night cold, and the flesh of the bride radiated with heat. Yui smiled to herself while she stood before the former demon lord's estate. Peering up at its large doors as she waited for Kanato. As she took a deep breath of fresh air, Yui could smell that spring was just around the corner; the flowers would soon tantalize her nose. The heightened smells likely a result of her awakening as a progenitor.

"Sorry," Kanato chimed as he walked up behind her, wrapping his left arm around Yui's waist, leaning up to kiss her on the cheek. Teddy lumbered behind Kanato carrying what Yui assumed to be a present for Yui on their wedding day. Yui eyed the box as it swung from Teddy's mouth; a handle placed firmly between his teeth to carry the box inside. A snout poked its way out of an air hole in the box, the sight made Yui giggle. Under Kanato's right arm was a red velvet box, wrapped tightly in an ornate ribbon that Yui had never seen before.

Holding her left hand to her stomach while smiling at Kanato, the butterflies were becoming more numerous as they stepped closer to the entrance. "It's okay," Yui smiled at her groom, admiring his features. Since Kanato seemed to be sleeping better with Yui present, his black circles nearly completely gone from when she first met him. Although Kanato had mostly become the new demon lord, he still had yet to challenge Karl for the throne. Attending the wedding was a means to pass the responsibility down despite Kanato not wanting it. Happy to stay in a state of bliss, he knew that wasn't possible if he was to keep Yui from all the other vampires and remaining progenitors.

Yui took her left hand and pulled at the hem of her wedding dress slightly to lift it up beyond her feet while taking the steps slowly to avoid tripping on the material. Kanato smiling eagerly at Yui as they approached the door. Lifting his right hand up, continuing to hold the velvet box while pulling open the door for her to walk through it.

Bashfully smiling at Kanato, Yui couldn't help but lean in to steal a kiss from Kanato while walking through the doorway. Once inside, the hall was largely empty with the exception of some banquet tables covered in white linens. Chairs sporting a similar dressing, and rows of something tall covered by the same white material that were closer to the entrance of the room.

Kanato began peering around while Teddy made his way to the head of the room where the throne sat. Moving his head down so that the handle to the box would be released from his mouth without dropping the box, placing it on the floor closest to the chair perched at the front; sniffing the crate, giving a low grunt before turning back towards Kanato and Yui. Teddy began sniffing around the base of the throne, satisfied with the situation, he sat on his hind legs and stared at the door to the ballroom.

"Well," Kanato began to speak. Yui's attention immediately diverting from Teddy to her soon to be husband, "Yes?" Leaning in to share a soft kiss with Kanato before pulling back to await his next words. "I should probably give you this before everyone gets here," Kanato took the velvet box from his side and handed it to Yui.

Pulling at the strings that made the ribbon, it quickly unfurled to allow access to the contents of the box. Opening it up, a white ouroboros sat upon the black velvet that lined the box. Running her fingers over it, Yui could swear that the necklace had a beating pulse to its body. Dismissing the idea as the necklace remained perfectly still, her attention turning to the large crate that Teddy brought in. Before walking to it, Kanato had plucked the ouroboros from the box and began placing it on Yui's neck, "A sign of our eternal bond and my promise to always protect you. My brothers will never touch you."

Yui smiled as she watched Kanato's face, he never seemed so determined. However, he was right, they would never touch her. Not before, and not ever again. Fingering the new necklace with her hand, pondering the energy that she could feel within it while staring at the crate. Kanato began walking up to it before ripping the lid of it off and tossing it aside. Teddy got onto all fours from his resting position, his snout pointing in the direction of the crate as if on guard.

"It took some time…" Kanato began speaking before pulling the front of the crate off the box and moving it aside to let whatever was in the crate, out. "I finally did it. He was stubborn, but he will now live and die for our Queen." Kanato stepped aside to reveal a furry creature standing before him.

"A wolf?" Yui asked, tilting her head inspecting the creature. Somehow, it seemed familiar. It's fur a golden rust color, its right eye golden like Yui's and its left a sky blue color.

"Is that…" Yui began to ask, her hands going cold as the velvet box dropped to the floor at her feet. Quickly stepping forward to inspect the wolf further. He seemed bigger than she remembered, "Shin?" Her chest ached, curious to know what had happened to him if it was him, his signature eyepatch was missing. "Why was his eye blue, and how did Kanato get him to agree to something like this?" Yui asked herself.

"Do you not like it?" Kanato asked in a worried, but agitated tone. As if insulted by Yui's lack of words.

"No, I love it. I just have so many questions. But, I should probably give you your present too!" Yui's voice quivered as if unsure to bestow her wedding gift to Kanato after seeing his. Deciding that what was done was done and there was no turning back. Walking over to Kanato and kissing him deeper than she normally would before walking over to the tall objects in the room.

"I don't ever want anything to come between us," Yui spoke while lifting her right hand to the nearby linen. Kanato motioned for Teddy and Shin to follow him, walking near Yui waiting for her to show him what his present was. It seemed she had organized this prior to their arrival, and it was a fairly large present based on the length of linen covering the object.

Yui began to pull off the material until Kanato's gift was completely unveiled. Kanato stood silent, but wide-eyed as Yui walked over to the nearby gift, admiring her handy work.

"He did always want to be my first. He finally got his wish," Yui whispered to Ayato who stood before her transformed into a doll for display. Running her fingers down the edge of his suit before hooking her finger under the fold of his tie and fidgeting with it before looking over the rest of his appearance. Softly smiling to herself remembering everything that transpired with him to get him to this stage. "I can see why you enjoy creating such objects of beauty," Yui added before turning her gaze to Kanato who still had yet to find words to speak.

Teddy had walked up to the other end of the display and bumped his nose into Laito as if to test what she said; sniffing him before sitting down. Shin looking up at the collection of dolls before finding a spot next to Teddy to rest on his laurels.

"This," Kanato began to speak before pausing, then resuming his sentence a few seconds later, "for m-me?" his voice quivered. Tears welling up in his eyes as he walked towards Yui.

Unsure of how to interpret his response, Yui quickly walked over to Kanato to apologize only to instead feel his face pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. His tears streaming down his face, creating moisture on her cheeks and lips as he continued to swell with emotion. Kanato's hands had quickly found their way around Yui's body and pushed her into him in an embrace so tight that Yui wasn't sure she could breathe between her corset and the attention she was getting.

"I love you," Kanato sighed before pressing his lips back into Yui, walking her backward into a nearby pillar while running his hands over the outside of her dress. "You are perfect," he kissed Yui again, slightly more fevered than before. Yui's emotions were doing their best to leap through her skin, additional guests would be arriving any minute, but she didn't want to let Kanato go.

"People are coming," Yui reminded Kanato.

"I don't care," Kanato pushed back into Yui, wanting to devour her flesh with the endorphins he was experiencing. He had ruined her, dirtied her with his actions, his words, and his touch. Yui could only be his bride and no other.

She. Is. Perfect.

Kanato had sunk his fangs into Yui's collarbone and began drinking; Yui and Kanato could hear Teddy and Shin growling as something drew near. Yui began looking down at Shin, noticing his left eye turn from blue to red, "Is that Kou's eye?"

Licking the last droplets from Yui's flesh before sealing his stamp quickly. Licking his lips, finally responding, "It was. I've given it to Shin. He can see the intentions of anyone that approaches you. He has been instructed to destroy them on sight should they harbor any ill will towards you. It's amazing what he was willing to do once I fed him enough sweets," Kanato grins. His smile pulling at the edges of his lips in a wicked but gleeful shimmer of emotion.

Taken aback, Yui lifts her left hand to her ouroboros necklace and begins to run her fingers over the white scales of the snake. A shiver runs down her spine before asking, "This… Carla?"

Kanato nodding his head in affirmation while relinquishing his grip on Yui before straightening his attire. Yui felt the blood drain from her body momentarily while she took in the gravity of the situation. Kanato had decimated the Mukamki's and got the Tsukinami's to submit to him, while she had gotten rid of his brothers, and half brother Kino, as they all tried to claim her in the final months leading up to the wedding through means of force or death.

There only remained two that had not been involved in either of their plans. The current demon lord, Karl Heinz, and his brother Richter.

As the doors opened, Yui was surprised but not surprised at who it was. Karl had finally made his appearance with Richter following just behind him, his head bent towards the floor as if ashamed by his position in near proximity of his brother. Gripping Kanato's hand tighter as she glared at Karl, Yui wanted to rip him apart for everything he had done to her and his sons. Especially the cruelty that she witnessed when she drank from Kanato; Karl was a despicable individual who would be better off being added to the collection.

Yui stepped forward and began to say something before Kanato squeezed her hand and tugged on her to stay in place. Leaning over to Yui, his right hand sliding around to the small of her back while his left hand resting softly over her torso and eventually sliding down to her waist, "Let me handle this. After all, nothing is official until I challenge him," Kanato spoke. Leaning into Yui's neck and kissing it softly before pulling away to address his newest guests.

"Thank you for coming," Kanato's gaze narrowed while sizing up his father and his uncle that strode through the door.

Karl sported his typical smile, his left hand coming up to cast a wave to Kanato until the décor caught his eye. To the left of his position stood the former brides that Kanato typically kept in the catacombs of the manor. To his right, all of the Sakamaki's, and to his surprise, Kino was among them. His hand turning from that of an open position to his fingers quickly closing upon themselves to form a closed fist. Lowering his hand to his left side while his right hand joined in the movement of curling into itself to form a second fist.

"What is the meaning of this?" Karl finally spoke, agitation and anger showing in his voice.

Richter looked on at the display that he was now being graced with, his eyes wide but hung his head, saying nothing while his older brother continued to speak.

"A gift from my bride," Kanato put his hands in his pockets that were sewn into the outside of his dress trousers, "Isn't it a wonderful gift?" Kanato walked over to Subaru, running his hand across the smooth alabaster surface of his skin before running his hand up around his hair, "she even captured an eternal expression of brooding." Removing his hand, Kanato let out a hearty chuckle at the situation, grabbing his stomach with his free hand while the other remained in his pocket. Greatly amused at how everything had turned out, his laughter echoing off the walls of the manor.

Karl had enough of Kanato's behavior, annoyed but focused, Karl stepped past Kanato with such speed that Richter only felt the breeze of his movement against his skin. His eyes unable to keep up, but soon after refocusing to see Karl in front of Yui. Shin had not hesitated and had already latched onto Karl's left arm. Growling and wriggling it back and forth in an attempt to drag Karl to the floor. Yui stepping backward several paces before tripping on the back of her dress, falling on her backside.

With near seamless movements, Karl had cast a spell that sent electricity towards Shin. Catching him and temporarily paralyzing him, Shin released the grip on Karl's arm while yelping in pain at the sensation running through his body. Karl looking down at his arm unamused, kneeling before Yui and hovering over her body, "If only you would cease playing hard to get." Lifting Yui's left hand to his lips and planting a soft kiss upon her fingertips, "You are only delaying the inevitable," Karl chimed.

Kanato had taken notice of his father's movements and was already advancing towards Yui's protection before feeling Richter take hold of Kanato's arms to pin him in place. Muttering a brief few words before a barrier erupted around Richter and Kanato, effectively blocking the groom from his bride, "Be still," Richter informed Kanato as he attempted to struggle.

"Yui!" Kanato shouted, his boyish voice rasping a high pitched squeak of distress as he struggled against Richter.

Karl took both of Yui's hands in his pinning her to the floor as she squirmed, screamed, and pleaded for him to get off of her. Tears running down the side of her face into her hair as Karl pressed with all of his strength into her wrists nearly breaking the bones. As Karl closed the gap and moved into drink from Yui, he bared his fangs to pierce her flesh and sample her awoken power.

Yui's body lay before Karl, quivering, paralyzed from the fear he implanted upon her. Working up her strength to repel him before he could achieve what he wanted, Yui felt the soft scales of the ouroboros necklace that adorned her neck moving. The cold flesh and scales reaching towards Karl, a loud hissing sound escaping the lips of the white serpent as it latched onto the neck of Karl. Wrapping its tail around his neck with such force that it began to suffocate him.

Quickly retreating from Yui's position, Karl began grabbing at his neck, trying to get his fingers around the coil that seemed to be growing tighter but also longer as it continued to inject its venom into his body. "How dare you presume to touch me!" Karl shouted while finally pulling the serpent from his throat and throwing it to the floor before him.

Shin had regained some of his strength and began moving to protect Carla who was motionless on the floor. Catching another spell as he had moved in front of Carla to keep him from getting killed. A loud yelp echoing through the hall that caused Yui to sit up abruptly from her current position, moving her body over to Shin and Carla laying on the floor. Her left hand moving over Shin and her right hand picking up the limp body of Carla in his snake form. Her tears streaming from her face as she clutched at both of them, looking up at Kanato who was still struggling with Richter. Angered at the situation, Yui had enough of Karl interfering with her life. Her tears quickly drying up and wiping the remaining tears from her face, standing upright and staring at Karl and Richter.

"You aren't worth the air you breathe!" Yui spoke, summoning forth a small amount of her power to attempt to rectify the situation. Immediately breaking the casting spell that was holding Kanato with her left hand while raising her right wrist to her mouth, baring her fangs and biting into her flesh to drink her blood. Power welling up within her body even quicker than before, her features becoming more prominent the longer it continued. Stepping forward and lifting Karl by the scruff of his neck, "Let me grant your wish… in the worst possible way!" Yui whispered, peering over his features and deciding that she had seen enough of Karl and his antics.

"Veḷiyīṭu maṟṟum eṉ kaṇkaḷukku pōyviṭuvōm eṉṟu!" Yui spoke in a tongue that Karl had never heard her speak before. Raising an eyebrow, wondering if Yui had learned the chant from the Tsukinami's or if Kanato had taught her. He couldn't remember Kanato ever learning the language and only knew of a select few that were capable of it.

Kanato stood with Richter nearby, free from his restraints but standing in awe as his bride worked her ministrations against the current demon lord. Peering over Yui, she had changed into something he had never seen before but loved her all the same for it. Her tongue reminiscent of a language inherent to her kind, likely learned while she lived with the Tsukinami's or through her blood lineage. Kanato remembered his mother, Cordelia, speaking this language when in the company of certain individuals; however, the instances of which it was spoke was rare.

Yui's right hand outstretched, blood dripping from her wrist as she continued to speak in the language of a progenitor. Karl had been taken from before Yui's feet to clear across the manor and knocked through several tables, chairs and finally hitting a marble pillar. His head hitting it, causing blood to splatter from the back of his skull.

Composing his actions while gazing at Yui, a smile returning to his face, "I've been waiting for this, I never imagined you would turn out like this," Karl paused while taking off his jacket and unfurling his scarf; tossing both items aside to the floor without his sight leaving Yui's. Karl's features began to change while an aura appeared around him, the air in the room changing to that of a sensation that each molecule held a heavy secret within it. Kanato could physically see Karl's displeasure as he stood before Yui by the aura that emanated from his body.

Annoyed that the blow didn't kill Karl, Yui began to cast another spell, "Vāṉaṅkaḷ tiṟanta maṟṟum nīṅkaḷ mītu avarkaḷuṭaiya tīrppai maḻai!" The roof of the building began to tremble, small pebbles falling from the ceiling as Karl began to move towards Yui. A large shard of material pierced the ceiling and landed in a direct path of which kept Karl from connecting his blow against Yui. Moving gracefully with a side step, Yui continued to flick her wrist and fingers to instruct where each of the shards would strategically land. Keeping Karl away from her, but also keeping him on the defensive. Yui walked back over while the spell continued to pelt Karl, forcing him to dodge the objects while defending his current position. Leaning down and running her hand over Shin's matted fur, stricken with his own blood, his body badly injured. Carla laying nearby, still near lifeless. Softly petting Shin's head, running her fingers between his ears before putting her wrist in front of Shin's face, "Pāṉam." Yui's eyes reminded him of the golden sunrise on a beautiful morning, he couldn't disobey her.

Shin's golden and blue eyes peering at Yui, mustering a brief wag in his tail before he began lapping at Yui's open vein. Despite it tasting so good, he knew that he must obey his orders. He was to protect Yui, not to cause her harm, heartbreak, or be anything more to her than a guard. Shin was content to be a protector of his race, locking his emotions for Yui away. Her happiness would mean his and Carla's plan would succeed to rebuild their race. After all, Kanato was part of that future.

"You are released from your form, Shin Tsukinami," Kanato spoke in Shin's direction, permitting him to come out of his wolf form. Aware of the restraints he placed on both of the Tsukinami's, Yui would not be able to undo them. Kanato held that power over both of them, that was the agreement instead of their death.

Shin morphed from his wolf form into a more human form while still displaying his golden eye and his other blue. Licking his lips of Yui's blood, smiling to himself as he thought that maybe this arrangement wasn't as bad as he originally thought it would be. Looking over his shoulder at Yui as Karl had finished dodging the last of her spell. Charging forth towards Shin, Karl had let forth another spell that was also coming from behind, aimed directly at Yui and Carla. Shin lifted Yui, who already had Carla in her hands, to safety. Gently setting her down, but ensuring that she stood upright as Karl continued to advance on them. Carla had wrapped his serpentine body around Yui's right arm, his fangs sunk into her wrist, drinking deeply of her with what little strength he had in his body.

Yui peered at Shin and smiled, relieved to see him alive and standing beside her.

Interrupting the moment, Karl had taken the objects that had moved into the room from Yui's spell and began hurling them in her direction. Shin taking Yui's hand and pulling her into an opposite direction. Kanato watching the scene unfold before him, jealousy bubbling within him at the sight of Shin holding Yui's hand, "I release your form, Carla Tsukinami."

Kanato turned to Richter who stood next to him, standing very still while glancing over Karl's brother. His very presence insulted Kanato, deciding that rather than adding him to his new collection of dolls, he would instead drain him dry. Lunging towards Richter, Kanato used his new found powers as Yui's groom to be, completely suppressing Richter. Ripping into his body with his teeth while lapping, biting, and drinking the blood that gushed from every new orifice in his body. Creating lacerations, ripping limbs, and generally disintegrating Richter with his bare hands; Kanato relished in the feast before him. Kanato's attention was singular in that moment, killing Richter, removing him from the equation entirely. Richter's screams could not be heard as Kanato crushed his windpipe first, ensuring that Karl would not come to interfere with his brothers' demise. Blood gurgling was all that could be heard as Richter's life escaped from in between Kanato's fingers.

Shin pulled Yui closer to him while glancing over the area for Karl's next movements. Carla had finally drunk enough of Yui's blood to take his form, shifting out of a coiled serpent on her arm. His familiar glare joining Shin as they searched for Karl. Quickly sensing impending danger to Yui, raising his hands and fabricating a protective shield for the three of them, "Nāṉ anta pātukākka."

"What? We aren't allowed to love her," Shin clarified for Carla. His spell an incantation used to protect loved ones that were deemed as such by the caster. The spell potent in that not much could get past it once it had been cast.

"Who said my love was for her?" Carla's eyes shifted from that of Shin to Yui, glancing over her form. Awestruck at her appearance, finding himself staring for a moment too long before Karl had thrown a spear like object wrapped with lightening at the shield in an attempt to break it. Carla sighed at Karl, wondering when he would finally succumb to his bite. "As our future demon lord, this is really your fight," Carla said loud enough for Kanato to hear him.

"Just let me take care of him, he doesn't stand a chance against me!" Shin spouted while attempting to pass through Carla's barrier.

"Don't, protect them. Protect our future," Carla clarified for Shin.

Stopping his movements, Shin paused as his brother's words didn't make sense to him, "Them?"

"Can't you tell?" Carla asked of Shin, almost as if implying he had lost one of his innate senses as a progenitor.

Looking thoughtfully at Yui, Shin scanned her appearance for what exactly Carla was talking about. Finally catching his meaning, annoyed that Kanato wasn't keeping to his promise of creating a future for the progenitor race, he took it upon himself to motivate Kanato, "When are you going to get off your ass and protect the mother of your unborn child? If you won't do it, then I will!" Shin crossing his arms over his torso waiting for a reaction out of Kanato.

As the last of Shin's words registered with Kanato, his hands quivered and Richter's lifeless corpse dropped to the floor. His purple eyes changing from the scenery of havoc before him to that of his bride standing behind her two protectors. Karl still relentlessly assaulting the shield trying to get at Yui.

"Pregnant?" Kanato's voice broke in disbelief as he stood looking at the battlefield before him. Not keen on the idea that Shin would watch over Yui and their child, deciding that now was that time. The time he would take his place as the new demon lord. Turning towards Teddy, Kanato nodded at him that now was the time. Growing larger and larger, Teddy took his full size and began charging Karl.

Turning his attention to the lumbering bear charging him, Karl smirked and waving his hand in a manner that Kanato had never seen before. In an instant, Teddy had gone from the gargantuan form that he sported for fighting into a stuffed teddy bear in a matter of a split second. The stuffed bear plopping down quickly amongst the rubble, falling silent and still before Kanato's eyes.

"Let's do this without any other distractions. If you promise to challenge me to a duel, I will leave her alone," Karl turning his attention to Kanato, "but if I win, your bride is mine!"

"Over my dead body!" Shin growled at Karl from the other side of Carla's barrier.

"It sounds like they are more passionate about Yui than you are," Karl mused, insulting Kanato.

Kanato had balled up both of his fists, annoyed and angry at the situation. Mostly at his father, but even more annoyed at the situation that he had to release Shin and Carla from their forms to protect Yui. While Yui was strong enough on her own, Kanato needed to eliminate the last threat to him and his bride. He could not leave Karl breathing, not after everything he had done and would continue to do if left alive.

"You will never take her from my eternal embrace," Kanato finally spoke to Karl.

"Oh?" Karl replied, smirking while sizing up Kanato.

Yui smiled to herself, she had seen things that Kanato had done while they had trained together, further developing themselves as they knew this day would come eventually.

Kanato wiped his face with the back of his hand, further smearing the blood across his lips. Smiling as he licked the blood from Richter off his skin.

Karl looking briefly over to Richter's lifeless corpse, cocking an eyebrow that Kanato took him by himself. Turning his attention back to Kanato who seemed to be taking his new role with a little more tact than before.

Outstretching his arms, his fingers pointed while his body twisted in place, fully spinning with his feet pivoting his body in place. Pulling the flames from each of the candles in the room towards his centralized direction, navigating each flame towards Karl. Growing their size larger and larger just before each of them pelted Karl with their full force. Kanato softly moving his hands with precision to ensure that each flame continues to track Karl as he moves around until a direct hit has been landed. What seemed like an explosion of flame in one place, Kanato wasn't sure that it was enough to kill Karl.

A light clapping sound could be heard, Shin, Yui, and Carla looking at one another before looking back at Kanato as to who was clapping. "Well done, I see you've taken my advice to heart and stopped acting like a spoiled brat," Karl spoke while finishing his applause at Kanato's growth. His clothing had become deeply charred, his shirt nearly disintegrated on the arms and a lower segment that was previously tucked in.

"How will you do when there is no light?" Karl taunted, snapping his fingers; instantly snuffing out all the light in the room and also all the lit candles that adorned the wall.

A purple flame suddenly appeared in the darkness. Yui watched on with anticipation and hope as Kanato continued to face his father. "You can do this," Yui whispered to herself, smiling warmly as her eyes scanned her field of vision for movement. Several moments had passed; the purple flame had grown larger before dispersing to several points in the room.

"You'll have to do better than that," Karl scoffed at Kanato's efforts.

"You can't hide from me forever," Kanato replied back. Expanding the flames so that they engulfed the entire room. Only singing objects that Kanato deemed unworthy of his affections. The flames gently caressing the fabric of the dolls and moving around their bodies but not burning or melting their features. As the flame rode over the fallen stones, tables, and chairs; it only left destruction in their wake. Kanato got a pulse as to where Karl was, now he had him. Flicking his wrists and spreading the purple flame to the walls, relighting the candles with his everlasting flame. A flame that burned infinitely, one that not even Karl could extinguish.

"I only need to hide in plain sight," Karl responded.

"If you are so well hidden, then why can I still see you?" Kanato replied, putting his hands together in front of him chanting something that Yui was not familiar with. As he cast the spell, Kanato's features turned from that of less than a boy and more of a grown man. His height growing several inches taller, his frame slender, and his voice deeper. Yui found herself blushing as his features worked themselves over. Shin and Carla watched on in astonishment as Kanato appeared to be doing something that only the demon lords of a realm were permitted to do, the ability to alter time.

Finishing the spell, Kanato stepped a few paces forward, a small grin on his now masculine face; his purple hair darker than before and his eyes the more vibrant purple that Yui had been accustomed to seeing the longer he spent with her.

"Kanato," Yui's voice escaped her lips in awe as she watched Kanato step over the rubble towards a destination he had in mind. The way he moved with such confidence and his demeanor one of that showing total control over what was going on. Leaning down over a segment of rubble, Kanato reached out and grabbed at something that lay before him but invisible to everyone else. Pulling Karl from atop the rubble pile, "Show yourself. You are finished."

Karl had taken the spell off of himself, only to showcase his now frail form to the room. His body lay in such a diminutive state that Karl was now a shadow of his former self. "How should I kill you?" Kanato tilted his head while staring with a cold gaze towards Karl's shriveled form. Black veins running over the surface of Karl's skin, his body oozing black blood from the openings that Yui had put into him earlier.

"So weak from the Endzeit that you can't even muster a proper response," Kanato dissatisfied that his father proved to not be as much of a challenge as he had hoped. Fast-forwarding a thousand years put Karl at the near end of his lifespan with the Endzeit eating at him. Slowly sapping him of all of his energy over that thousand year time span.

"How, " Karl began to finally speak. His voice finding the strength to finish his question, "did you adapt it to vampires?"

Kanato pinched up his trousers to make it easier for him to crouch down near Karl, "It already was, but with vampires, it has to be directly injected." Kanato continued to stare at Karl, pondering the best way to kill his father. A gleeful smile had spread across his face as a thought entered his mind. "Carla will forever carry it, but instead of it being a plague to wipe out our kind, it will protect us."

"You aren't one of them," Karl clarified, coughing up blood, his hands already turning black from the disease.

"You forget," Kanato stood up, his eyes casting downward in a method that sent fear into Karl, " _Cordelia_."

Cordelia carried the cure for the Endzeit in her post-adolescence. Karl didn't partake in Cordelia but instead decided to drink from Beatrice or Christa later in his life and never received the cure as a result. Yui was also blessed with that same blood in her awoken form. Deciding to ask how Shin and Carla worked into Kanato's plans, "Why keep them?" Karl raised his disease ridden hand towards the progenitors protecting Yui.

"They will rebuild our race with our children," Kanato clarified. The agreement he had made with Shin and Carla was that they would be promised to the female offspring of Yui and Kanato. In the off chance that something happened to Kanato, Carla would take Yui as his bride and continue to rebuild their race while curing himself of the Endzeit entirely by drinking Yui's blood. With himself fully cured, he would continue to rule in Kanato's place.

"Tear him apart, limb by limb," Kanato instructed, "slowly." Kanato stood up from his crouched position and walked up to the throne chair, sat down and steepled his fingers together while watching Karl frantically look around the room as to what was going to happen.

Carla lowered the shield, while Shin and Yui walked towards Kanato. Yui grabbed Kanato's hand, twirling herself into his lap and sitting with her legs across his lap. His hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer, "So when were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't know," Yui spoke.

Smiling at his bride as her eyes wandered over his grown features. Turning his attention towards Shin and Carla, "I won't tolerate disobedience. Stir my anger again," Kanato paused in his sentence before turning towards Karl's quivering on the floor. Snapping his fingers, the dolls that Yui had arranged came to life. The former brides and the Sakamaki brothers moving at a modest pace towards Karl. Each of the dolls growing in close distance to Karl, tugging at his clothes, ripping them from his limbs before working together pulling Karl in different directions.

Carla and Shin watched on as Kanato displayed his power to the Tsukinami's in the event that they ever crossed him. Despite his stature, his gleeful laugh could still be heard as Karl's screams echoed on the walls. His blood staining the stone slabs nearby, his blackened flesh continuing to decay as the last of his breaths exhaled from his body.

"Both of you, return," Kanato spoke to Shin and Carla. Satisfied with the display of his father being dismembered, piece by piece while the Endzeit ate at him. The room was covered in blood from Richter and Karl's bodies being shredded by Kanato, he wouldn't have had it any other way. Leaning into Yui before piercing his fangs through her neck, drinking her deliciousness while turning back time to its prior movement. His youthful features coming back along with the room returning to the state that it was in prior to the confrontation. Karl and Richter's bloody bodies still on display in their respective areas. Teddy picking himself up from the floor and quickly scuttling towards the throne, staring at Shin's wolf form and the white serpent sitting next to the wolf before hopping onto the throne chair and sitting on the armrest of the chair.

"May I have this dance, my beloved?" Kanato asked of Yui, licking the stamp on her neck before garnering Yui's attention with his gaze.

Blushing to herself at Kanato's appearance, in either form, she loved it. Squeezing his hand with hers, "Yes." Pitching her dress on one side and working her way off Kanato's lap, taking his hand as he leads her down the stairs. Putting his hand on Yui's hip and taking her other hand in his hand, Kanato began dancing with his bride. Smiling softly at Yui's features, thinking about the tiny life growing inside of her that would be the future of the progenitor race. Putting things in perspective for him, he never would have guessed the bride that picked him would change him as a person.

Yui leaned into Kanato, resting her head on his shoulder. Swaying to the soft music that seemed to be playing from somewhere. As they swayed, Yui felt Kanato release her hip for a brief second to see him make a movement with his hand towards the collection of dolls near the entrance. "Why should we be the ones having all the fun?" Kanato smiled while peering at Yui, leaning forward and kissing her sweetly.

"Will you take me to be your groom?" Kanato asked Yui, stopping his movements to look her in the eyes.

"I do. Now, and forever," Yui spoke back to him in response, "And you, I?"

"I do. I will love you, forever," Kanato whispered to Yui, smiling into her cheek, holding her tightly to him as the Sakamaki brothers and former brides danced around them, envious of their eternal love; none of them would ever know love like Kanato and Yui.


	60. Privileged Fascinations(Laito x Yui)Pt1

Laito sat at his school desk, his head resting on his right hand while staring at the whiteboard. It had been several weeks since Yui was brought to Kanato's bridal room. It had also been a week since he had last seen Yui encased in the amber like substance. His brothers restricted access to Yui while they attempted to figure out how to rid her of the solid entrapment.

 _How would I free her?_

A question that Laito asked himself, mulling over possibilities of what might work. No doubt his brothers were already working on something in an attempt to free her before he had a chance. Reiji being the most likely to concoct something that would work. The more Laito thought about it, the more frustrating it became. Knowing that he wasn't going to solve anything right that second, taking his head off of his hand and opening his textbook to a page where a note had been placed earlier, a note to offer a distraction. Smiling to himself as he often found notes, such as this one, given to him by different individuals within the school confessing their interest and or love for him. This note, in particular, requested to have dinner with Laito during the break.

"You have the greenest eyes I have ever seen. I can't wait to get lost in them! Meet me later for dinner?"

Taking a deep breath and releasing a sigh as he reread the note. Laito acknowledged that he was a little hungry, specifically for what he constituted as a _meal_. Closing his textbook and resting his head on his left hand, he wondered what Yui would be like if she had fully awakened as a result of her time with the Tsukinami brothers. A fleeting thought passed through his mind, reminding him that it was possible she didn't awaken at all and could be a vampire or even a human. His mind wandered, the fingertips of his right hand flicking the edge of the closed textbook that lay on his desk; pondering all the possibilities.

The dinner bell rang, signaling the end of the current class. Getting up out of his desk, Laito made his way to the dining hall where the students gathered. Smiling inwardly that the individual that gave him the invitation for dinner never left their name on the note. He knew the drill by now, hang out by the entrance and the guy or girl that gave him the note would eventually make themselves known. Reaching his left hand up to pull up his fedora just enough to run his fingers of his right hand through his red hair. Straightening it a bit before perching the fedora back onto his wavy tussles.

"You came!" said a feminine voice to his left. Turning his gaze in her direction, sizing her up. She looked like the typical kind that would write him. Expressing interest outwardly to the girl but inwardly disgusted that he would sit through this just for the small pleasures of a meal that was likely to be unsatisfying long term. Laito enjoyed the chase of his prey, knowing that this girl was already entranced with him, it would offer him no entertainment value.

Laito grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards an exit of the school. Without saying another word, continuing to a spot he liked to frequent, a place just outside of the building, but secluded that no one would hear them if things were to get out of hand.

"What is it about my eyes that you like so much?" Laito asked the girl, moving against her current location, slowly walking her backward into the side of the school building. Her back finally hitting the prickly stucco as Laito drew closer. "They look like giant emeralds, they are so beautiful…" she spoke, her heart beating faster and her skin growing clammy. Laito continued to advance on the girl, nuzzling her neck with his nose. This was all too easy for him; the routine was nearly identical with every individual that approached him like this. He eventually knew what it would lead to, sex against the side of the building, he would take some amount of blood from her through an open wound without biting into her directly to avoid letting on that he was a vampire. After which, she would become clingy and desire Laito even more, and eventually to the point that his identity would be revealed and he would have to kill her.

It. Was. All. The. Same.

Laito let his mind wander to the brides at the house. All of them knowing that it was a house full of vampires, and their explicit reason that they were sent there. To be food, and if they survived, be a bride to one of his brothers or himself. While several took a keen interest in him, none of them ever lived long enough to see through their final task. Some of them he killed intentionally when he couldn't acquire their affections.

 _Would I kill her if she chose one of them instead of me?_

As Laito's mind wandered, his hands were moving instinctually, unbuttoning the girl's shirt, removing her skirt, and lifting her onto his hips so he could easily gain access to her. Even his seemingly affectionate movements were all preprogrammed from every other person before. Her muffled moans registering into his ears as he continued to press into her. Driving himself into her harder and harder, as if trying to forget that this all seemed so mundane to him.

 _Empty._

Snapping out of his line of thinking, peering at the girl before him who seemed to be enjoying herself, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips as she confessed her love for Laito. She came to climax quickly before leaning forward to plant a kiss on Laito's lips.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Laito let slip, moving his hands to push her away from his face.

Ignoring his words, the girl leaned forward again in an attempt to show her affection again only to be shoved against the wall, her hips still connected to Laito's.

"Ow, you're hurting me," she finally spoke.

"I want you to make me feel good," Laito confessed to the girl before him.

"What do you want?" She asked, attempting to play stupid even though the edges of her lips were already curling up. Wiggling herself off Laito's body, placing her skirt under her knees to avoid the rocks and dirt digging into her skin, she leaned towards Laito while sticking her tongue out.

Closing his eyes, Laito let the warming sensation register within his body as she worked her ministrations on him. Wrapping his fingers around the back of her head, looping strands of hair around his digits and encouraging her to take more. Opening his eyes to peer down at the girl servicing him only to experience something he wasn't accustomed to.

He was disappointed.

Zoning out on the girl before him, his mind trailed to one of the last times he saw Yui. He had given her a jasmine flower. Smiling to himself as he remembered the way Yui looked, the way she smelt, the last time he tasted her flesh and blood – he wanted to experience it all over again. Closing his hands, and gripping the girls head with more ferocity, Laito imagined Yui below him, reaching his climax quickly.

Opening his eyes again, he peered at the girl getting up from her kneeling position to see her licking her lips and wiping her face off with the inside of her shirt sleeve before working her clothes back on.

"Don't contact me again," Laito told her, zipping his pants back up and beginning to walk away as he straightened his attire. He knew it would break her heart but found himself not giving a single care in the world that his words were like acid on her flesh.

The half-dressed girl stood silent for a brief moment before tears began running down her face, "What?" Her crying became louder as Laito rounded the corner.

Laito continued to walk back to class while hearing obscenities and crying coming from behind him. As he neared the entrance to the school, a familiar figure waited for him.

"You're the worst, you know that?" Ayato sneered at his brother. Disgusted that he casually treated women the way he did.

"I'm the perfect gentleman," to which Laito chuckled, smirking at his brother while lifting his hat off his head in a casual but gentlemanly manner.

"I'd sincerely hope you'd never treat her like that, given the opportunity," Ayato added. "You'd be unworthy of her love."

"Are you jealous?" Laito teased Ayato.

"More like pissed that she might choose a dirtbag like you!" Ayato clarified, playfully punching Laito in his shoulder as the two of them walked side by side.

"I doubt she's interested in me anyway, she seems more like your type, though!" Laito reminded Ayato to avoid his brothers' wrath. Given that Ayato was the oldest amongst the triplets, Laito knew better than to go against Ayato or question him too much without an attached consequence.

"Tch. More like that snake, Reiji, has it all planned out. He's always plotting something!"

"Now now, brother. Don't get yourself all worked up before we have to go back to class. It doesn't do you any good to be angry. You will just cause yourself trouble," Laito coyly reminded Ayato.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Laito was right. Ayato knew it wouldn't do him any good to sit, stewing in anger. He'd be more likely to start a fight with Shin in class, knowing that he and Carla were the reason that Yui was in her current state. "You're right," Ayato finally acknowledged Laito's logic. While Laito was a smooth-talking womanizer, he was really good at tactical thinking and strategy when he wanted to be; Ayato admired that about him.

"Besides, I can't win her over if I don't have anything to show for it," Ayato added. Commenting on the fact that he had been more diligent as of late in learning additional materials and taking up external curriculum sessions from Reiji on the history of Progenitors. Laito nodded and admired his brothers' dedication to his studies. He, on the other hand, kept his interests more private. While he did find himself in the Sakamaki library a little more often than he remembered in recent past, it seemed all of his brothers, himself included, found themselves trying to learn more about what they had all hoped Yui had become. A Progenitor, and the last female Progenitor at that.

Laito often wondered how that would work given that he, Ayato, and Kanato, in theory, had only a part of a progenitor's bloodlines within them. Otherwise, they were closer to a vampire than akin to a progenitor.

Ayato stepped in front of Laito, ensuring that he was first to get to his seat before Laito stepped through the threshold. Taking his seat quickly but then turning his attention to the empty desk that sat to his left. Laito walked casually to his chair, running his right hand over Yui's empty desk in passing.

"Yes, I do too," Ayato added, as if reading Laito's mind at that very second; telling himself that he missed Yui's smile, her warmth, and her spirit. Nodding at Ayato's comment before turning his attention towards the front.

The evening wandered, hour by hour until it was time for the evening classes to be finished. Stretching his arms, Ayato stood up to straighten his jacket. Turning his attention further to his left to see Shin still sleeping on his desk and Kanato was already en route to meet with his brothers, Teddy wrapped firmly in his arms. "Ready?" Ayato asked his brothers.

"The sooner we get home, the quicker Teddy and I can get this horrible taste out of our mouths!" Kanato exclaimed. Pushing past his brothers and heading towards the awaiting car.

"Isn't he a busy one," Ayato murmured to Laito while leaving the room, "I thought I could smell that girl's stench somewhere else."

"One less soul I have to bend," Laito replied to Ayato, "at this rate, it might be time soon for a little deep cleaning if he keeps doing this." Ayato and Laito continued down the hall towards the exit of the school.

"How many servants do you think the house really needs?" Ayato rhetorically asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets as a nearby familiar opened the door for Ayato and Laito's arrival, "anymore and we will be sleeping on the floor."

"Do you have a problem with cleaning up after yourself?" Kanato scoffed while gritting his teeth behind Teddy, his purple eyes piercing the air in the direction of Laito.

"Not really, but I do enjoy the occasional toy that just won't let go," Laito argued, grinning while looking at the grip Kanato had on Teddy, "did you at least enjoy the feast?"

Closing his eyes and hiding his lips behind Teddy, "she wasn't worthy of a feast; more like a pathetic snack. She had no sweetness to her," Kanato voiced.

"I really wish you three would shut up. You talk enough to fill the cabin of your stench and noise," Subaru griped. Leaning forward to express his discontent, peering at his brothers, glaring at them with the blatant disregard for others in their company, "Maybe I should take a page from Shu's book and wear earphones to quiet your bitching."

Shu kept his head tilted back against the seat but opened his eyes to peer at Subaru as his name was invoked. Reaching into his right pocket and fumbling for his earphone tube that he kept for occasions as they called for it; tossing it to Subaru.

As the moment finished, Reiji began stepping into the car, handing his book bag to the familiar that held open the door for him. Finding his seat against the wall closest to the driver and getting himself settled. Bringing his hands in front of his body, straightening each glove as he took them off and placing them in his lap, "So do either of the three of you care to come clean and tell me everything that happened?" His voice crisp, clear, and firm; letting his brothers know there were consequences attached to lying. Reiji's fingers lay still on his lap while his eyes scanned Kanato, Laito and Ayato's facial features.

"Don't try and blame me for something I had nothing to do with," Ayato instantly confessed.

Reiji studied Ayato carefully and acknowledged he was telling the truth, "So then that just leaves me with you two." Taking his left hand from his lap, Reiji utilized his middle finger to gently push up his glasses and brush away a grouping of his hair as he returned his hand to its stationary position on his lap.

"What? I got hungry. Can't blame a guy for getting hungry!" Laito spoke up, smirking as the words left his lips, knowing that Reiji already knew the answer to what he was asking. However, with Reiji, he was a stickler for confirmation of his brother's actions. He needed to hear it.

"Do you understand the amount of attention that it draws to us when you choose to act selfishly?"

"But I thought you loved working overtime," Laito responded, smiling at his brother. Reiji complained about it, but deep down, Laito knew he liked feeling _responsible_ for the household.

Shu shifting in his chair, taking out his earbuds so that he could address Laito and Kanato properly, "It is really bothersome when he has to get me involved to clean up messes. How about you keep it to a minimum?"

"These humans aren't worth our time as it is, they would all be better off as our food," Subaru added.

"Regardless, next time you wish to dispose of a girl by incineration, make sure there are no witnesses," Reiji added, turning his attention towards Kanato, "and if I find that we have any more witnesses, I will take something that you dearly love – something that I will take pleasure in destroying."

Kanato squeezed Teddy even tighter to the breast of his body, his eyes growing watery, and his body language dictating that he knew exactly what Reiji was referring to, "she was bitter. You can't expect me to finish that!"

"Have I made myself clear?" Reiji asked for confirmation, raising his hand ever so slightly and wiggling his index finger at Teddy. A ripping sound came shortly after, where Kanato looked down at Teddy to see that his eye patch had been ripped off from his bear only; exposing the empty socket that was once Teddy's eye. Kanato quickly reaching his hand up to cover the bear's empty socket, hiding the stuffing that was protruding from the orifice while gathering the torn eye patch, "Perfectly clear."

Laito watched each of his brothers the remainder of the trip to the mansion before they all disembarked to go their separate ways. Laito finally stepped out of the vehicle only to feel the car abruptly leave from behind him. The gust, from the motion of the vehicle leaving, brushing against his clothes, pushing him forward. Dust swirling the air around Laito as he continued to move forward. Looking up at the darkly colored manor, the moonlight had beamed against the silver trim on the exterior. Smiling to himself, he thought of Yui and her radiance. Remembering that on a night just like tonight, he had sampled her in a cemetery while she had shone him part of who she was.

Bringing his left hand up to his chest, he rubbed his fingertips against the outside of his shirt where he remembered her nails digging into his flesh. Scratching himself softly against his shirt, he closed his eyes and tried to remember how Yui looked. Her skin that of a soft fur white as snow, claws on both her hands and feet, a soft perky tail, and golden irises that made him shudder with fear and delight. He had never experienced fear in his life until that moment. Yui was capable of ending his life if she chose it, but instead, she gave into Laito's menstruation even if for just a moment. Sparing his life instead of carving him up as her next victim.

"Are you okay?" Ayato's voice roamed the open space that was near Laito's range of hearing. His voice bringing Laito back to reality. His eyes opening in disappointment that he couldn't enjoy the memory just a little longer as his brother interrupted his enjoyment. Taking a deep breath to remind himself that Yui was nowhere in his life as she was still trapped.

"Yes," Laito finally responded as he continued walking towards the house. Deciding that it had been long enough since he had last seen Yui. Unfurling his jacket from his torso and hanging it on a nearby hook, unwrapping his scarf and adding it to his jacket. Finally unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt before taking his fedora off and handing it to a nearby familiar, "take that to my room, please." Reaching up with both of his hands and running his fingers through his hair several times to straighten his appearance before making his way to Kanato's bridal room.

Opening the doors to the room, he was a little surprised at the state of the room. Yui's predicament remained the same but around the outer edges of the room, several rows of dead flowers and rotting items lay. The room was dim and cold, likely due to Kanato's preferences to preserve his dolls. Dissatisfied with the arrangements, Laito rolled up his sleeves and began to collect the dead flowers that lay around the edges of Yui's space. Bundling them up and putting them into a nearby box to later have a servant take to dispose of.

 _Ahh_

The sound of a soft feminine voice graced Laito's ears for a split second, causing him to stop what he was doing, stand up straight and head over to where Yui lay. Setting the half-full box of dead fauna next to where he stood with his left hand, he began to touch the cool amber with his right. Gazing at Yui's still form, Laito whispered, "I look forward to your awakening… my most precious bitch-chan."

 _Mmm_

Laito paused in his movements, staring intently at Yui's face, expecting her to make the same sound or to see some sort of movement, denoting that she was responsive. Studying her features, he found himself drawn to her as if it was the first time seeing her face. Her wavy golden hair frozen within the hard substance but still adding to her appearance. A still beauty that not many of his brothers could appreciate outside of Kanato and Shu.

As Laito stood admiring Yui, the hair on the back of his neck began to stand up.

"Did you come to see her?" Laito asked the visitor that entered the room unannounced.

"Why else would I come down here?" Reiji rhetorically asked. Walking up next to Laito while taking out a small magnifying glass from his pocket; running the tiny object over key points of Yui's entombment before whipping out a notepad and jotting something down. "Why are you down here?" Reiji asked.

"It's been a while since I've seen her. Then I found these all over the room, they don't suit her beauty at all," Laito chimed in.

Reiji smirked at the comment while continuing to glance over the surface that covered Yui, "At least we can agree on that. Ayato has been insistent on bringing her flowers nearly every day. They really are just an eyesore."

Laito paused in his movements while glancing down at the handful of dead flowers in his hand, "Ayato? I've known him my whole life, he has never brought flowers to one of the brides."

"I see," Reiji added while notating a final remark on his notepad before flipping it closed, pushing up his glasses and walking towards the exit. "Just make sure you get some air, you look a little paler than usual."

Laito smiled at Reiji, "It's probably just the atmosphere in here." Laito kept his current composure until Reiji left. He had been feeling a little off since he entered the room but figured it to be a result of the death and decay of the nearby fauna that surrounded Yui.

Picking up the last of the wilted flowers, putting them into a box and shuffling it towards the door, Laito heard it again.

 _Mmmhh_

As he sat the box down at his feet, he turned around towards Yui's tomb to see it laying the same as before, "Of course" he muttered. Dusting his hands off on the other hand before patting his hands on his pants to try and clean them of any remaining dust and debris. Grabbing a nearby chair, pulling it up to the side of where Yui lay and then sitting in the chair, adjusting his body; Laito had gotten tired from cleaning up the room.

Leaning closer to Yui's form, Laito folded his arms up and began to rest his head on top of his arms that lay atop the amber substance. His eyes trailing Yui's facial features down to the gown that was just thick enough to keep Yui's assets hidden from Laito's prying eyes.

"You allure me without even trying," Laito whispered to Yui, knowing full well that she couldn't hear him. "I wonder if I really do love you." Laito continued to peer at Yui through the distortion, moving his right arm from its current position, shaping his fingers along the cold substance to trace Yui's facial features.

"Even if you embarrassed me…" a voice spoke.

Laito quickly spun around to face behind him, convinced he had just heard Yui's voice only to find no one there. Turning back around to the tomb after scanning the room several times, startled. Yui's hand had moved and was now just below his while still remaining encased.

"Yui?" Calling out to her, attempting to move his hand through the hard surface to reach her hand that was now less than an inch away from his.

"I wasn't myself," a whisper of Yui's voice passed through Laito's ears, "I want to start over… to see if it might work." Laito had closed his eyes as Yui's voice continued to echo through the room.

"It's not real. It can't be real," Laito told himself. Doing his best to focus his mind while keeping his hands steady on the cold amber surface before him.

"I am very real," Yui's voice spoke again. As the last words left her lips, Laito could feel a brush of the lightest touch against the back of his neck and gently pulling his hair away from his flesh. Startled by the sensation, he quickly opened his eyes to see Yui's body gone from the amber substance. Laito turned around, nearly face planting into the fingertips of Yui's right hand.

Yui stood before him, completely naked with only tufts of white fur covering her modesty. Her hands were shaped into delicate but feminine claws, her feet sporting similar augmentations. The remainder of her flesh looked human with the exception of her face. Yui's eyes were the brightest gold color that Laito had ever seen. So crisp and clear that simply looking upon her eyes made him look away in embarrassment for wanting to stare. Like a delicious meal, after looking away he had to take another look as he found himself entranced. Yui's hair had grown a few inches longer since moments before but the platinum blonde color of her hair caught the dim light of the room just perfectly to make her seem ethereal. His body temperature had risen several degrees and blush made its appearance on his face. A smile had spread ear to ear as he continued to look upon Yui.

As Laito peered around her eyes, her nose had a touch of pink to it, her fangs long but beautiful, and her ears had become slightly pointy, although remaining mostly human.

"Perfection," Laito muttered. In awe as he admired Yui, pushing his face against Yui's hand. Wishing to feel the warmth of her flesh against his skin. Instinctually reaching out to Yui to pull her in before the soft touch of her hand on his face changed to a firm grip around his jaw.

"I want you to say it like you mean it," Yui told Laito, her gaze shifting from that of warmth to a colder setting.

"Whatever do you mean?" Laito attempted to coyly play with Yui. Moving his hands further towards Yui despite her grip on his jaw. It hurt him a tiny bit but wasn't entirely convinced of what he was seeing.

"You know what I am talking about, don't play dumb with me!" Yui's voice bounced off the walls of the bridal room, "Say it like you mean it, I need to hear it!" Yui tightened her grip on Laito, hoping for him to come to his senses.

Laito stared at Yui, his body slowly becoming paralyzed as he found himself at a loss for words. He wouldn't say it. Even if he didn't mean it, he couldn't say it. Conflicted feelings began to arise as he peered at Yui. What was she to him beside another meal? He typically could say the words Yui wanted to hear without a problem. Why was this any different? Trying to quickly think, attempting to figure out a way that he could make this work without giving Yui what she wanted – he couldn't find an alternative.

 _Sigh_

"I'm disappointed in myself," Yui spoke to Laito, "I chose wrong." Relinquishing the grip on Laito's face, Yui turned around and proceeded to head towards the door out of the bridal room that leads into the rest of the manor.

"Wait, you didn't…" Laito spoke as he began getting out of his chair, reaching after Yui. Picking up a light jogging pace to catch her only to find that his reach was never enough. Yui seemed to be getting further and further away.

"Goodbye," Yui whispered through the cold air of the room, turning to face Laito to look at him a final time before leaving the room. A light stream of tears had already begun running down her face as she made her exit. Laito stopped in his tracks as he saw the clear liquid running down Yui's face, her eyes and cheeks, swollen and puffy from her distress; his chest began to grow tight and something felt like it sank to the pit of his stomach.

 _What is this feeling?_

Laito had begun to say something, "Wait, I'm…" suddenly losing his voice as his lips continued to move but nothing was coming out. Yui had already left the room.

Turning back around to sit in the chair and face the empty amber substance, he was surprised and nearly threw himself backward out of the chair, blinking several times as if unable to understand what was happening. Yui was perfectly still before him. Her arms laying at her sides, her features just as they were, her hair no longer than before.

Lifting his left hand to his head to grab a strand of his hair within his grip, he began slowly twirling it in circles around his index finger. Contemplating what it was he had just been witness to. Pausing his movements with his hair as he leaned forward to inspect Yui.

 _"Are you really asleep?"_

A firm hand gripped his right shoulder and yanked him backward, "Wake up!" Ayato's grip and voice startling Laito. Turning his head to face the direction of the voice, knocking his head against Ayato's as he attempted to gain his composure, "What?" Laito instinctually batting his brothers face away with his right hand before rubbing his forehead from their clashing skulls.

"I said wake up! What are you doing down here sleeping?" Ayato stood above Laito, his gaze fixated on where his brother had been laying over Yui's body. "Just what are you planning anyhow?"

Laito looking at where his left hand had been laying, it was over Yui's right hand, "Nothing." Moving his hand away before standing up abruptly to leave the room. Wobbling in place before feeling ill and deciding to sit back down.

"Not feeling well?" Ayato asked, quirking an eyebrow that his brother looked paler than normal.

Lifting both of his hands to his face, patting his cheeks and eventually rubbing his eyes. Lifting his hands to his hair, combing his fingers through his rust-colored locks before looking up at Ayato to see everything beginning to go white. "Something's happe…."

Laito's body went limp before Ayato's eyes, falling out of the chair and eventually sprawling itself out along the ice-cold floor. "Laito? Come on, stop playing around and get up off the floor; we have stuff to do today!" Ayato nudged Laito's body with his foot several times before realizing that his brother wasn't playing around. Laito had fallen unconscious before his very eyes.

Several moments later, Ayato came back with assistance, Reiji in tow as he explained how he had found his brother.

"So, you say he just fainted when you woke him?" Reiji clarified while making notes on a pad he had in his hand.

"He went pale, more pale than usual. He was mumbling something in his sleep about Yui but I couldn't catch all of it," Ayato clarified, rubbing the back of his head while peering down at Yui's still body, eventually bringing both arms to the front of his body and crossing his arms while Reiji made his notes.

Reiji took observations of the situation noting the temperature in the room, the position of Laito's limp body, and where he was sitting in relationship to Yui. "Answer me this," Reiji began to push his glasses up with his hand before reaching down for his pocket watch to look at how long it was until the end of the world, "these flowers, how long have they been here?"

Ayato looked in Reiji's direction, "I just brought them down today."

Reiji's hand pausing in the inspection of his watch, "I see," placing it back in its pocket before sticking his fingers into another hidden pocket and pulling out a small magnifying glass. Leaning closer to the bouquet that Ayato had brought, "I see."

"You see what?" Ayato asked of his brother.

Reiji ignored his question and decided to make a few quick and precise notes regarding the situation before pinching the small notebook shut and squirreling away the pen he was using to write with it. Turning with precision, in place, Reiji began to make his way to the exit.

"What's going on? What did you see?" Ayato asked again, scowling at Reiji as he made his exit, growling a bit under his breath.

"I will send in some help to carry Laito to his room so that he can properly recover", Reiji spoke as he opened the door to leave, stopping in his tracks while placing his left hand on the edge of the door. His index finger making an abrupt tap on the edge of it, "make sure you do not linger here too long unless you plan on joining him." Closing the door behind him, Reiji began to make his way up to his chemistry table.

Ayato blinked while staring at Reiji's exit then turning to his brothers limp unconscious body on the floor near his feet. "Send help, pfft. I will carry him myself," Ayato began to lean forward to lift his brother up as a wave of nausea came over him causing him to stop his movements.

"What is this?" Ayato asked himself as he attempted to brace himself on the nearby chair that was positioned close to Yui. Bringing his free hand up to his head, closing his eyes and breathing quickly in an attempt to gain his composure. "Let's try this again!"

Taking his hand off the chair, he reached down to grab Laito's nearest arm and began hoisting his arm over his shoulder, wrapping his right arm around Laito's waist, "Damn, you're heavy!" Ayato noted that he felt weaker for some reason, his arms felt like they were becoming gelatin and his legs were wobbling. As Ayato reached the door to exit the room, three familiars were waiting in front of him waiting to assist, "These two will take it from here, Sir. I, on the other hand, am here to assist you. Please, lean on me and I will escort you to your room."

Ayato relinquished Laito to the familiars who quickly began carrying him off to the intended destination, no doubt under Reiji's orders. Reaching up to grab his head with his right hand, he found himself reaching for the familiar with his left.

"I don't need your help," Ayato said proudly while his body betrayed him, reaching out to grip tightly onto the familiar. "Master's orders whether you want my help or not," Reiji's familiar chimed back. Too proud to admit it, but he did need the help of Reiji's familiar. It felt as if he could barely walk.

"I don't want to go to my room, instead, take me to his room. I want to ask him some questions," Ayato ordered of the familiar.

"The master wasn't expecting company, but I am sure it will help him with what he is researching right now. I will take you straight away."

Finally standing before Reiji's door, Ayato relinquished his grip on the familiar, turned the doorknob to the door and let himself in to find Reiji sitting in his single seat chair by the fireplace comparing notes on a nearby coffee table. A recently poured cup of tea sitting amongst the scraps of paper and carefully drawn diagrams, "You know something, what is all this?" Ayato asked, skipping formalities.

Reiji stopped reading his compilation of information before turning his attention to his brother that stood in the door, "Please, have a seat."

Knowing that getting information out of Reiji was like pulling teeth, Ayato made the decision to comply with Reiji's request and sit down.

"Being one that is akin to myself, I would assume you know what it means to feed on another."

"Cut the shit Reiji, just tell me what's going on," Ayato snapped at his brother. Feeling drained of energy and having to focus on this conversation with a mild headache from what transpired a few moments before; Ayato was not in any mood to deal with his brethren's brand of holier than thou attitude.

Reiji leaned forward towards the teacup that was on the table. Touching his fingers to the edge of the plate and pushing it softly across towards Ayato, Reiji could see that Ayato was suffering but not in quite the same sense that Laito had endured, "You look like you need this more than I do right now," Reiji spoke.

"What is it?" Ayato inquired, picking up the plate and cup with caution knowing that Reiji's teas always minimally served a secondary purpose.

"It will take care of the fatigue you are experiencing and the headache you currently have," he replied. Using his left hand, Reiji moved his glasses up just a bit so that he could pinch the bridge of his nose before refocusing his attention on Ayato.

Sipping the tea while keeping an eye on his brother, he could almost instantaneously feel the strength of his body returning and the headache dulled with each passing sip.

"Yui has awoken as a proper progenitor, however, to the likes of which will be a problem for us if we aren't careful."

Ayato sat in silence, sipping the tea his brother gave him and working through all the information that was being laid out before him.

"I have been running trials for the last several weeks with each of us to see if one of us could awaken her from her slumber, but it appears that to some degree, she has been cognitive this whole time."

Quirking an eyebrow, Ayato had finished his tea and felt infinitely better, "What sort of trials?"

Reiji reached up again with his left hand pinching the bridge of his nose before getting up from his chair and heading over to his chemistry table, "Just a moment."

Ayato sat quietly and watched his brother, was Reiji suffering under similar symptoms as well?

After a few minutes, turning around with a teacup in hand, Reiji resumed his seat and continued the conversation with Ayato, "Do you remember how you weren't allowed in the room with Yui the first few days that she was back in the manor?"

"Yeah, I do. You wouldn't let Kanato in either until later and Laito was the last one to be allowed to see her."

Sipping his tea, Reiji was beginning to gain clarity without a headache being present, "Shu and I noticed something that the Tsunami's failed to mention and father neglected to tell us."

"I can't believe you can still call him that with a straight face," Ayato muttered, "but what is this special circumstance?"

"Progenitor's can naturally absorb the life around them without needing to actively feed. One of their survival capabilities is their ability to blend with humans in that they can consume normal food to gain their sustenance in addition to feeding on living things passively. In short, Yui has been acquisitioning life essence to keep herself alive this entire time as a result of her direct inability to feed."

"So, the flowers I was bringing every day were sustaining her for a time," Ayato added.

"Yes, until we forbid anyone from going into the room for several days, now that life essence is within her reach again, her hunger has become stronger and she is draining most of us quicker than usual when we enter into the vicinity of her."

Ayato shuffling in his seat a bit before finding a comfortable position, "You said, 'most of us', as in there is an exception to this occurrence." Ayato found himself keenly interested in what was going on as this was news to anyone outside of Shu and Reiji.

Reiji's lips curled in amusement, "The three of you are the exception," tipping the last drops of the cup into his mouth before calmly setting it back on the table before him, "no doubt due to your lineage. Yui does not consume the three of you as quickly as Shu, Subaru or I. As an example, Laito was able to sleep in the same room as her before falling unconscious several hours later. You have been able to make frequented trips to visit her and bring flowers with little to no side effects from continual and consistent visitations. Lastly, Kanato has even given her his blood by dropping it on the amber itself only to see it get absorbed with no lingering after-effects that the rest of us have been experiencing."

"What happens if we can't free her?"

Reiji took a deep breath before explaining, "It's likely if she stays trapped in there, her radius of absorption will increase. The hungrier she becomes, the larger her search range for energy and life will continue to grow."

"Is there no way to stop it?" Ayato asked, growing genuinely concerned.

"Well, we can't kill her while she is entombed. The other option would be to feed her regularly to keep the hunger in check. However, given her food choice, we would need to involve the Tsukinami's; even then with Carla's debilitation, that food source would be unreliable."

"Have you figured out how to rid her of the substance?"

"Yes, but it's not one that ends favorably. The acid melts through everything, including flesh."

"Is that all?" Ayato asked in an annoyed voice that Reiji hadn't come up with anything else.

Steeping his fingers against one another, Reiji peered at Ayato from his chair, "There is one other experiment that I want to run." Moving his hands from their steeped position to bracing himself against the arms of the chair to stand up, "It will require some of your blood."

"What? I just got my strength back and now you want to drain me for something you aren't even sure will work?"

"It's either this," Reiji spoke while turning back around to face Ayato with a tray of needles; walking closer to Ayato and placing them on a sterile table nearby, "or the alternative is you will submit to my request whether you like it or not." Reiji's familiars appeared within the room standing just behind Ayato.

Ayato sighed, "FINE! Let's just get this crap over with!" Annoyed that Reiji always got his way, slammed his left arm on the arm of the chair with his veins facing towards Reiji. The cool alcohol from the cotton pad alerting Ayato to the incoming disruption to his body. The prick of a fresh needle entering Ayato's flesh, made him think about his brother who was now resting in his room.

"I wonder how long he will be out," Ayato casually stated.

"As a best estimate, a few days," Reiji replied.

Leaning forward and wincing at the pain of the needle in his arm, "A few days?"

"In trials with Kanato, the more blood he gave, the smaller the radius Yui occupied. The less he gave her, the intensity increased and she affected more than just Kanato in the room. Additionally, when he offered up more of his blood he became physically weaker to the point that it beckoned Teddy's assistance as a defensive aid."

"You mean to say she nearly killed Kanato?"

Reiji carefully withdrew the needle as he had acquired enough of Ayato's blood, picking up a cotton ball and applying pressure for a few seconds for Ayato to heal before taking it away, "Yes."

Shaking the sample of blood in the tube that it currently resided in while grinning at Ayato through the vial, "You could say we are her sacrificial grooms." A light chuckle under Reiji's breath could be heard as he stood up to take the vial to his table.

"That's not funny," Ayato declared while rubbing the spot where Reiji had just taken blood from, "If we are done here, I am going to go check on him."

"Take this and put it in his IV drip," Reiji instructed while handing a fully loaded and capped syringe to Ayato.

"What does it do?" Ayato asked.

"It will keep him from dying," Reiji coldly stated, turning around to begin work on the sample of blood from Ayato.

Reiji had already begun withdrawing blood from the tube and putting several drops into nearby bubbling liquids and into a pestle he held in his hand, "A word of advice," continuing to conduct his work, "don't visit her alone going forward."

"Tch," Ayato sneered at his brother, removing himself from Reiji's room and making his way towards Laito's room. Peering at the concoction of fluids that lay in the syringe, they glowed a bit in the darker parts of the manor as he journeyed over to the other side of the manor.

Ayato knocked softly on his brother's door before pushing it open. Not surprised to see Kanato already sitting next to his brother's bed, quietly talking to Teddy. Looking around Ayato's room, Reiji had him hooked up to IVs.

"It must be serious if he's going through all this trouble," Ayato spoke in quieter than normal voice to Kanato.

"Yui requires something delicious. Isn't that right Teddy?" Kanato nuzzled the back of his stuffed bear affectionately, his feet dangling below the seat of the chair, moving back and forth. "He needs to tell her," Kanato softly whispered to Teddy.

"What do you mean? Tell her what?" Ayato asked while taking a seat opposite of where Kanato was sitting.

"Don't you see Yui? Ask her yourself what she requires," Kanato smirked while pointing meekly across the bed.

Ayato wasn't sure if he heard his brother correctly but walked over to where Kanato was pointing. Looking around puzzled before leaning towards the floor to look under the bed.

 _Looking for something?_

As Ayato heard Yui's voice in the room he couldn't place where she was at. Taking a deep breath, he also couldn't smell her. Doing his best to quiet his thoughts, Ayato tried to feel anything of her presence. He couldn't sense Yui at all. "Where is she?" Ayato asked Kanato.

"Wouldn't he like to know," Kanato whispered into Teddy, grinning happily behind his stuffed bear as his feet moved back and forth faster. "If you love her like we do, you can see her. Do you love her, Ayato?"

Staring at Kanato for a few moments in curiosity before remembering he had something in his hand. Gripping it tightly, remembering that Reiji wanted him to put it in Laito's IV. Walking over, looping the tube within his fingertips and pulling the tip of the syringe off with his teeth before lining up the needle to the injection site.

"What's that?" Kanato asked, looking a bit concerned that Ayato was going to inject something into Laito's IV.

"Something to keep our brother safe," Ayato sighed as he began pushing the liquid from the syringe into the IV feed.

Kanato had quickly put Teddy on Laito's bed and jumped on top of it while quickly sprinting to Ayato's position to knock the syringe out of his brother's hand, "You will kill him if you do that! WHY WOULD YOU KILL OUR BROTHER?!" Kanato shouted at Ayato, stunned that his brother would do such a thing. Quickly gripping the tubing that ran from the IV drip to his brother's arm and quickly pulling the needle from the top of Laito's hand to let Reiji's solution empty out onto the floor. Kanato intently watching as the liquid squeezes itself through the IV. After several moments, satisfied that it had run its course, cleaned up the needle with a nearby swab soaked in rubbing alcohol and placing it back into Laito's hand.

"What the hell?" Ayato asked in a concerned voice while moving over to pick up what remained of the syringe's liquid.

"He didn't give you something that would project Laito, he gave you something that would potentially poison or kill Yui," Kanato confirmed, his purple eyes piercing the air in the direction of Ayato as if offended that he would trust Reiji.

Growling under his breath, pulling the cork of the stopper on the tube and emptying the solution out a nearby window into the garden, "how do you know this?" Ayato asked Kanato as he thrust the last bit of the liquid out of the room.

"She told me so."

Ayato continued to look at his brother in disbelief, "I don't have the energy for this. Just remember that if Laito dies because I couldn't give him whatever was in this," Ayato shook around the empty tube that previously held the solution that Reiji gave him, "it is on your head, not mine."

"Laito won't die," Kanato whispered softly while smiling at Ayato. Kneeling down onto the bed on all fours, Kanato moved carefully over Laito to grab Teddy before lying next to his brother, "she protects him, she protects me."

Ayato reached up with his left hand to scratch the top of his head, unsure what to make of his brother's particular brand of crazy. "Well, sleep well and come get me if his status changes for better or worse."

"Teddy, we will be okay, won't we?" Kanato whispered to his bear as he curled up against the side of Laito. "Yes, we will all be just fine," Kanato said to Ayato.

As Ayato began to close the door and focused on Kanato's face, a glimmer of gold flittered across the room. Pausing in his motions, pushing the door open a few cracks more and glancing over the room. Chalking the play of light to be a fireplace ember crackling and causing the room to temporarily glow the way it did. "Just remember what I said," Ayato followed up.

Ayato closed the door. He began walking towards his room so that he could rest. Rounding a hallway and finally reaching his destination, he could hear Yui's voice singing from somewhere in the manor…


End file.
